


Siempre Serás Tú.

by ChicaLibroUvUr



Series: Nuestro Lugar Feliz [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A bit to Stony, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Chronological Jumps, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Homophobic Language, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Dean Winchester, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Infidelity, Multi, Toxic Relationship, Trans Female Character, malec too
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 43
Words: 224,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicaLibroUvUr/pseuds/ChicaLibroUvUr
Summary: "Sé que si dejamos de luchar y nos separamos siempre volveré a ti porque, aunque suene extraño, siento que tú eres mi lugar, eres la vida que elegí hace meses así que es seguro que volveré o volverás porque este sentimiento no puede ir en un solo lado.Siempre fuiste tú al que buscaba entre la gente. Siempre eres tú al que extraño todos los días. Siempre serás tú al que voy a amar toda la vida.Con tanto amor que hasta vergüenza da. Dean."Después de que al fin han aceptado su amor, Castiel y Dean se ven envueltos en la vida universitaria prometiendo que lo harían funcionar aunque uno esté en Nueva York y el otro en Seattle.Claro que ellos ya deberían saber que las cosas no siempre salen como uno quiere y eso los lleva a alejarse de tal manera que sienten que no pueden alcanzar al otro.Años después, con una mala relación a cuestas y un odio aún guardado, se vuelven a encontrar sintiendo que nada entre ellos ha cambiado, que a pesar de los errores su lugar es al lado del otro. Siempre serán ellos.
Relationships: Balthazar/Lisa Braeden, Castiel/Cole Trenton, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Jo Harvelle, Dean Winchester/Original Male Character(s), Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Gabriel (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer/Michael (Supernatural), Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Nuestro Lugar Feliz [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899052
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Prólogo.

**Author's Note:**

> Al fin la segunda parte de Minute By Minute que no había subido porque...no sé realmente pero aquí está. Sólo unas pequeñas aclaraciones:
> 
> 1)Pon atención a las etiquetas, por favor, que está historia puede tratar temas realmente sensibles y no quiero que tengas un mal rato, al final todo tiene su felices para siempre pero en el transcurso se llora mucho (creanme, en Wattpad casi me matan por lo que hice) así que lo repito: contiene violencia no detallada pero sí implícita
> 
> 2) Hay un personaje trans femenino y espero que tenga el amor que ya le hemos dado porque es uno de los personajes favoritos, no les diré quién es para no hacer spoiler pero sí que sale mucho
> 
> 3) En la versión de wattpad había puesto a Timothée Chalamet como un personaje pero su papel era...bueno, no me sentía cómoda con él empleando ése papel así que lo cambié por Cole Trenton aunque la descripción física y artística que le pongo sigue siendo la de Tim
> 
> 4) Es ficción así que quizá todo esté exagerado y no sea 100% verídico, no vayas a sentir que es basado en hechos reales o algo así.
> 
> No romanticemos las relaciones tóxicas, amix, los tqm...si quieren seguir leyendo entonces espero que disfrutes el viaje! Aún no sé etiquetar bien así que si crees que se me pasó una etiqueta agradecería de todo corazón que la mencionaras de verdad, que soi stúpida GRACIAS c:

La vida solía seguir su curso aunque a algunos se nos acabara el mundo, siempre era así, ¿por qué se detendría sólo porque nosotros no estábamos bien? Eso no tenía lógica. Así que todo siguió su curso, algunas cosas se complicaron, claro, costó llegar a donde estaban pero no fue para tanto. No si al final del día sostenías la mano que te daba valor para afrontarlo todo.

¿Qué ocurrió después de que Michael y Lucifer huyeran de la boda? No ocurrió mucho, honestamente. Algo que Michael le confesó a Lucifer esa noche, cuando ambos se abrazaban, fue que Asmodeus tomó la decisión por ambos pues rompió los papeles recién firmados y con todo el dolor de su corazón lo dejó ir.

Las cosas con Kelly fueron más complicadas. Michael seguía sintiendo coraje hacia ella debido a que Lucifer la eligió hace muchos años pero Kelly se encontraba tan arrepentida porque…porque Lucifer no la miraba como miraba a Michael, no le sonreía como hacía con él y vio todo lo que arruinó sólo por aferrarse a alguien que no le pertenecía; Michael regresó a Olympic después de que todos hablaran seriamente y se volvieron una “Familia Moderna” o así los llamaba Gabe. Kelly vivía con ellos y ayudaba en la casa, Michael trabajaba en la tienda de sus padres para ir ahorrando para el bebé y Lucifer siguió trabajando en la maderería, aunque ahora ya iba escalando a vicepresidente ejecutivo. Al menos ellos estaban en armonía.

Los Shurley se sentían dichosos de la felicidad de su hijo mayor y más aún del anuncio de que esperaban dos pequeños. Cuando Gabriel se enteró armo un revuelo que hizo gracia a su madre, alegó que si eran chicos se llamarían Fred y George y si eran niñas ya elegirían los nombres.

Kali se encontraba igual de contenta con él, su relación era lo más estable que se podía a esa edad y con un novio como Gabe; tenían sus problemas, claro, pero Gabriel sabía que no encontraría otra chica que le tuviera la paciencia que ella le tenía así que de momento seguían juntos pero sabían que terminando la preparatoria tendrían que despedirse de eso. No iba a durar para siempre, Kali quería alguna de la costa oeste y Gabriel seguía revisando folletos con Castiel porque querían ir juntos, así que tendría que despedirse de Kali, no iba a arrebatarle el derecho de encontrar a alguien mejor. Sólo esperaba que el idiota que tomara su lugar la supiera valorar.

Kevin estaba organizando su regreso a Asia, las universidades de allá eran un tanto más avanzadas que acá así que había hablado con su madre para tramitar su regreso. Además, se separaría de sus amigos aquí y ellos eran su única familia, quería regresar al menos a un lugar donde todo era más familiar. Balthazar había llorado en cuanto se lo comunicó, se abrazó a él y negó a dejarlo a ir aunque poco podría hacer, ¿qué iba a ser de él sin Kevin? Era como quitarle a Castiel a Gabe, no sería nada. Lo iba a extrañar a montones.

Kevin no podía seguir ahí por Balthazar, era su secreto, ¿enamorarte de tu mejor amigo? Vaya cliché, se sentía realmente tonto. Sólo Charlie y Jo sabían su secreto y ellas le dijeron que lo mejor era que se fuera, ¿para qué sufrir por alguien que no podía tener? Balthazar siempre estaría enamorado de Lisa…o de Ruby, ya ni él sabía. Kevin no tenía vela en aquel entierro, mejor alejarse ahora.

Charlie y Jo…bueno, ellas son otro caso. Ambas estaban tan locamente enamoradas la una de la otra, estaban tan metidas en su propia burbuja de felicidad viviendo el día a día, que nunca se cuestionaron si encajaban en el futuro de la otra. Jo quería estudiar administración en Seattle, donde estaba su hermano Ash. Charlie quería estudiar cine en Nueva York, una de las favoritas de ella, Gabriel y Cass.

¿Funcionaría? Ambas lo estaban dudando mientras llenaban solicitudes, lo dudaron aún más cuando Jo fue aceptada en Seattle y Charlie recibió la aceptación de su trabajo de una mini película en Nueva York. Era tanto su amor que ahora la estaba lastimando, ¿estar sin Charlie? ¿Estar sin Jo? Llevaban casi toda la vida al lado de la otra; al principio simples niñas que compartían los almuerzos en el receso o los colores en clases, al principio solo era un amor que una pequeña podía tenerle a su mejor amiga pero aquello había crecido en sus corazones con fuerza, haciéndoles ver que era muy difícil imaginarse con alguien más cuando se tenían la una a la otra, ¿separadas?

Balthazar y Ruby, ellos iban bien. Todo lo bien que puede ir una relación a los dieciocho años. Hacían casi todo junto, llevaba a Ruby a las noches de maratones y la invitaba a cenar o a pasear. Caminaban de la mano por los pasillos y se besaban afuera de las aulas. Balthazar no tenía que esconderse para susurrarle un “te amo” a aquella chica, para verla reír y abrazarla.

Era lo más bonito que había experimentado pero seguía sintiendo el vacío que dejó Lisa al irse a Kansas, ¿volvería a verla algún día? Esperaba que sí, por eso hubiera convencido a Ruby de mandar solicitud a aquella universidad. Ambos habían optado hacer lo mismo que Kali y Gabriel y romper en cuanto terminaran la preparatoria, por el bien de ambos. Así que fue su sorpresa al ver sus aceptaciones y descubrir y que destino quería jugar un rato con sus corazones.

¿Nos falta alguien? No, son todos, ¿verdad? ¡No! No todo era así de fácil, ¿Cass y Dean? Bueno…su relación estaba registrada como _es complicado…_

Seattle quedaba tan lejano de Olympic que parecían que los distanciaban días en lugar de horas. Cada dos semanas Dean conducía a su hogar en un fin de semana para pasar un poco de tiempo con sus padres y Sammy para luego correr a los brazos de Castiel.

Ambos seguían tan enamorados del otro como en el momento en que se miraron a los ojos y dijeron que se amaban; en el momento en que Dean entrelazó sus manos y pensó que Cass estaba hecho para encajar con él o cuando Cass pensó que Dean era todo cuanto podía desear. Así de enamorados estaban y encontrarse tan lejos del otro los mataba. Tener que conformarse con videollamadas, con mensajes de texto a escondidas de los profesores, con escasas horas cada fin de semana era realmente agotador pero no iban a rendirse ahora que podían tenerse el uno al otro.

No era fácil, Cass no podía ir a casa de Dean por nada del mundo si el señor Winchester se encontraba, pero la señora Winchester siempre estaba contenta de verlo y hasta se había hecho amiga de su madre. Cuando Cass habló con sus padres y les presentó a Dean como su novio ambos se los celebraron con entusiasmo…bueno, Chuck advirtió que si lastimaba a Cass las cosas se iban a poner violentas por aquí.

Se extrañaban minuto a minuto, apenas comenzaba el lunes y ellos ya comenzaban a contar los segundos que faltaban para volverse a ver. La vida universitaria no era fácil; Dean se veía rodeado de números, proyectos, ensayos, maquetas, prototipos. Cosas que él creía haría más adelante, cuando tuviera una mínima idea de lo que hacía, pero no, los profesores iban poniéndoles todo de golpe, saturándolos hasta que se dormían a las tres de la mañana para entrar a las siete al día siguiente. Pero Dean siempre tenía el tiempo para una rápida llamada para su chico y Cass, a pesar de estar estresado llenando solicitudes y entregando proyectos, siempre hacía un espacio para llamar a Dean.

Estaban haciéndolo funcionar de maravilla, todo iba perfecto, lo más perfecto que se podía en una relación a distancia. Pero, bueno, el destino tiene derecho a divertirse ¿no?


	2. Chapter 2

> _Los Novak recibieron buenas noticias._

…

Michael conducía el carrito del supermercado por los pasillos mientras Abbadon estaba en el asiento para bebés y cargaba a Jack en su cangurera. Había notado que aún le faltaban algunas cosas para la cena del sábado así que decidió ir a buscarlas esperando encontrarse con su hermanito y Gabriel pero suponía que ya habían regresado.

—Mick, eso, quiero—Abbadon atrajo su atención señalando una caja de galletas—Eso, mío, _gaietas_.

—No, Abbadon, no podemos llevar galletas—negó con la cabeza mientras miraba dos paquetes de harina—Tía Amara dijo que no has hecho mucho caso últimamente—Abbadon chilló cruzándose de brazos, haciendo que Jack se inquietara—Hey, despertarás a Jack. Berrinches a mí no, Abbadon, ya sabes. Para berrinches los míos o los de Cass—la niña hizo un mohín—Te compro otra cosa cuando acabe.

— _Gaietas_ —chilló.

Michael dejó uno de los paquetes de harina en la estantería y el otro lo echó al carrito para seguir caminando. Jack volvió a acomodarse en su pecho sin abrir los ojos haciendo que su corazón se hinchara de manera dolorosa, pero no lastimaba, era la dicha de que tenía un bebé con él, uno al que Kelly permitía llamar hijo, al que iba a criar junto con Lucifer como una familia.

—Mick, tonto. _Gaietas_. _Ass_ comprar _gaietas_.

Miró a Abbadon sonriendo mientras daba vuelta al final del pasillo. Para tener dos años era realmente muy vivaz e inquieta, sólo Castiel podía seguirle el paso lo cual hacía que Abbadon corriera con él cuando ha hecho algo que no debe, sabiendo que Cass le iba a perdonar todo.

—No es cierto, Castiel te ha dicho que no debes comer muchas galletas sino te pondrás como Gabriel—la reprendió tirándole de una de las coletas que traía—Además, tonto es una mala palabra, le diré a tu madre que eres grosera.

—No es cierto, _Ass_ decir tonto siempre—le soltó un manotazo a Michael para que dejara de molestarla.

—Entonces Cass es un grosero como tú. Que fea te ves diciendo groserías—volvió a molestarla.

—Qué no.

—Que sí.

— ¡Qué no!

—Chaparrita, mentirosa—le tiró de la coleta, divertido—Le diré a tu madre.

Michael era nuevo en eso de ser padre de familia, no tenía desarrollados todos sus sentidos como el de halcón que tienen todas las madres, el que las previene del carrito que va en su dirección a toda velocidad dispuesto a chocarlos.

Claro que cuando Michael se enteró ya lo habían golpeado; Abbadon comenzó a sacar todo su reproductor de groserías, cortesía de los chicos, y Jack había despertado echándose a llorar a todo pulmón. Michael alzó la cabeza bruscamente y vio a un chico de cabellera castaña muy despeinada frente a él, mirando a Abbadon con la boca abierta.

— ¡Puto!—gritó la pequeña de dos años.

—Hey, ¡te dije que no digas groserías! Te lavaré la boca con jabón—la señaló mientras miraba al niño—Y tú, deberías tener más cuidado—miró a Jack intentando arrullarlo—Lo siento, bebé, ya pasó cielo, ya pasó.

—Samuel Winchester, ¡te he dicho que no corras por los pasillos de esa forma!—una mujer rubia apareció detrás del chico que había chocado con Michael—Puedes ocasionar un accidente, por esas razones no te dejo llevar el carrito.

—Me resbalé, mamá. Lo lamento—susurró mirando a Michael.

—Winchester—murmuró Michael para sus adentros mirando al niño frente a él—Eres el hermanito de Dean—Sam asintió confundido—Oh, soy Michael Novak, un gusto—le extendió la mano a Mary y luego a Sam—El hermano mayor de Castiel, un gusto conocerlos, Cassie habla muy bien de ustedes—la señora Winchester le sonrió.

—Oh, un gusto, soy Mary y él es Sammy. Lamento mucho lo que acaba de ocurrir—Jack dejó de sollozar y comenzó a chupar su dedo—Espero que tus niños estén bien.

—Sammy tonto—gruñó Abbadon señalando a Sam—Golpear a mí, duele—Michael puso los ojos en blanco.

—No seas mentirosa, no te pegó—le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza con dos dedos—No se preocupe, no nos pegó. Y Jack se asustó sólo por los gritos de esta loca.

—Mi no estar loca, tener desorden _pisicologo_.

Mary soltó una risita ante las palabras de la niña y se puso a platicar con Michael a mitad del pasillo mientras Sam se acercaba lentamente para ver al bebé Jack del que tanto hablaba Castiel en la pastelería. Era demasiado pequeño y parecía un panecito de esos redondos y doraditos, un bollo. Era tan tierno.

Michael y Mary se quedaron conversando como un par de señoras en el mercado, olvidando las compras que tenían que hacer y molestando a Abbadon que intentaba alcanzar la caja de galletas que llevaba pidiendo desde hace rato.

…

—Cass, vas a tirar los panes—gruñó Gabriel mientras seguía a su amigo por la acera—Si algo les pasa Michael nos va a matar y yo no quiero morir.

—Estas siendo un exagerado—gruñó el pelinegro mientras lo miraba por encima de su hombro—Los tengo bien sujetos.

Ambos chicos salían del supermercado, cargados de bolsas con todo lo que usarían para la cena del sábado, ninguno consciente de que Michael se encontraba en los pasillos platicando cómodamente con la suegra de uno.

Así es, se celebraba Acción de Gracias y Lucifer había ofrecido su casa para hacer una gran cena. Donde los Talbot asistirían sin su hija mayor; donde los Novak llevarían el delicioso guisado de pollo de la señora Novak; donde los Shurley los deleitarían con los deliciosos pasteles de la señora Shurley y con los llantos de los gemelos, Clarissa y Claude; donde se despedirían de Kevin y donde Cass ayudaría a Michael a cuidar al pequeño Jack.

La forma en que la familia Shurley-Novak se estaba originando era un tanto…confusa. Kelly seguía con ellos, vivía como si fuera la esposa de Lucifer pero era Michael quien dormía a su lado cada noche. La rivalidad entre aquel par duró hasta el momento en que Kelly le dijo a Michael que cargara a Jack; en el momento en que Mick tuvo en sus brazos a ese ser tan pequeño y vio el pedazo de Lucifer que vivía en él se enamoró por completo de la cría, ¿y cómo no amarlo? Era tan pequeño, tan tranquilo para tener apenas unos meses de nacido. Incluso a Castiel se le dificultaba no estar pegado al pequeño Jack todo el tiempo.

En el momento en que ese bebé tomó su dedo y lo apretó mientras bostezaba Michael supo que no podía seguir odiando de esa forma a Kelly, ella le había dado un hijo a su Lucy, algo que él nunca podría, así que arreglaron sus diferencias…o al menos eso intentaban.

Las cosas iban bien en aquel frío noviembre. Las hojas caían con lentitud, dispuestas a morir aquel invierno para renacer en primavera, el viento helaba cortándoles las mejillas haciendo que se pusieran coloradas, cuidaban cada paso que daban intentando no matarse en el hielo. Todo iba perfecto.

Claro, eso era lo que pensaba Cass convenientemente cuando no intentaba concentrarse en la universidad. Había enviado solicitudes a casi todas las escuelas cercanas, algunas ya habían respondido menos una, la más lejana y la que más quería.

No quería decidir su destino hasta hablarlo con Dean, aunque técnicamente era un poco tarde para eso. Gabriel ya había sido aceptado en una de allá, decidido a estudiar medicina como su padre, Charlie ya estaba comprando sus maletas pues el clima era tan horrendo en esas épocas que tendrían que ir acabando noviembre antes de que las nevadas se adelantaran.

Todos parecían tener un pie en el avión dispuestos a irse apenas terminaran las celebraciones pero Castiel seguía sin saber a dónde ir, tan sólo preguntándose si lo que sea que escogiera tendría a Dean.

—Debimos traer el auto—gruñó Gabriel mientras lograban salir del estacionamiento del supermercado—Odio ir cargando tantas bolsas.

—Tal vez yo pueda llevarlos—hablaron atrayendo su atención.

Cass alzó la cabeza bruscamente y una enorme, bobalicona y estúpida sonrisa se implanto en su rostro, tan grande que parecía romperlo en dos. Ignorando las quejas anteriores de Gabe sobre tirar los panes dejó caer las bolsas y corrió al encuentro de aquel muchacho recargado en el bonito auto clásico Chevy Impala del 67. Se patinó en algunos charcos congelados pero logró llegar a los brazos del chico colgándose como si de un mono se tratara mientras cubría su rostro de besos.

Esos, esos momentos de rencuentro, eran los favoritos de ambos después de no verse por dos semanas. Esos segundos en los que Cass lo veía como si no lo hubiera visto en años y corría a sus brazos sin importar quién estuviera mirando llenaban de felicidad a Dean, tenerlo en sus brazos después de una larga y agotadora semana de trabajos finales y proyectos era justo lo que necesitaba para relajarse.

—Hola nene—susurró contra sus labios haciendo reír al chico en sus brazos—Sorpresa, ¿estás sorprendido?

—Gratamente sorprendido—Cass se apartó un poco para mirarlo—Dijiste que llegarías el viernes en la noche, ¿qué pasó?

—Terminé mis exámenes antes de lo previsto y como ya no necesitaba entregar nada me dije démosle una sorpresa a mi hermoso chico—Cass se ruborizó mientras le sonreía—Te extrañé, bebé.

—Dean, cariño, por mucho que te ame y te haya extrañado no…

—…me vuelvas a decir bebé—interrumpió Gabriel mientras cargaba tanto sus bolsas como las que dejó caer Castiel—Mira que dejarme cargando todo esto mientras abrazas a tu novio, qué mal amigo eres—Cass se bajó de un salto de Dean y lo miró.

—Si estuviera arrepentido me disculparía—dijo sonriendo mientras se abrazaba de nuevo a Dean y éste le abría la puerta trasera a Gabriel.

—Gracias, se nota que la universidad te sienta bien.

—Lo que me sienta mejor es Castiel encima—susurró Dean haciendo ruborizar a Cass.

—No empiecen con sus homosexualidades frente a mí, por favor—gruñó Gabriel mientras ingresaba al auto—Llévenme a casa de Lucy y luego ya se van a comer a otro lado

Cass se abrazó fuerte a Dean enterrando el rostro en la curvatura de su cuello, inhalando el perfume de su novio y sintiendo que al fin estaba en casa.

Se habían extrañado como cada día desde el lunes antepasado, se habían añorado cada minuto desde que Dean se despidió de él y ahora tendrían más que dos días para ellos. Cass amaba los puentes vacacionales más que nada en esos momentos.

—Te amo, Cass—susurró Dean en su oído.

—Te amo, Dean—Cass sonrió mientras susurraba esas palabras, abrazándolo más fuerte.

…

—Tengo noticias—susurró su madre mientras lo miraba.

Michael estaba arrullando a Jack mientras se paseaba por toda la cocina y le daba su biberón. Kelly no era buena amamantándolo así que decidieron darle fórmula, también ayudaba cuando Michael era quién lo traía con él.

Jack estaba ya más dormido que despierto pero aún quería seguir comiendo, Abbadon comía galletas sentada en la encimera mientras lo miraba críticamente, preguntándose por qué le prestaban más atención a ese bebé que a ella, ¿acaso ya no necesitaba que la abrazaran mientras le daban su biberón? Bueno, ahora era niña grande y tomaba en taza de _Iron Man_ pero…pero ella también quería que la abrazaran.

—Espero que buenas noticias, mamá. No quiero drama.

Su madre le extendió un sobre deslizándolo por la encimera, quedando atorado en el pie de Abbadon. La niña lo miró interesada mientras alzaba su vasito y tomaba leche achocolatada, ¿qué era eso? Tenía dibujitos extraños, ¿podría pintarlos ella?

—Nueva York—susurró Becky cuando Michael se acercó a observar—La escuela de _Marymount Manhattan Collage_ ha aceptado a tu hermano—Michael la miró sorprendido—Su trabajo, _Minute By Minute,_ fue realmente asombroso, llamaron para decirnos eso, que nuestro hijo tenía talento y que se demoraron en la respuesta porque…porque James Novak se los pidió—Michael dejó de mover a Jack para mirarla sin entender, Abbadon los contempló mientras seguía comiendo galletas muy quitada de la pena—Resulta que tu abuelo es alguien muy influyente en esa escuela y quería darle la noticia a su nieto.

—El abuelo…pero si…si nunca llama—habló confundido mientras la miraba el sobre de nuevo—No vino en su cumpleaños, ni él ni la abuela. No los hemos visto desde hace… ¿qué? ¿Dos años?—Becky asintió— ¿Papá qué dice?

—Chuck está agradecido de que tu abuelo haya hablado bien de Castiel para que lo aceptaran. Sabes que la gira de los libros empieza a finales de noviembre, te dejaremos la tienda y tu hermano…—Michael suspiró—Pero no estamos seguros de aceptar la oferta de tus abuelos. Llegarán mañana en la tarde, pasarán acción de gracias con nosotros, hablaran con Cassie al respecto—Michael miró a Jack y luego a Abbadon.

La niña los miraba interesada, como si comprendiera algo de lo que decían. Sólo una palabra tenía significado y era que el abuelito vendría, aunque no sabía a qué abuelito se referían. Ella lo vio ayer, ¿tenía otro abuelito? ¿El bubu Billy no era el único?

—Mamá, el abuelo no estaba feliz con mi elección de pareja la última vez—susurró Michael mientras apretaba un poco más fuerte a Jack, temiendo que se lo quitaran.

—Tu padre habló con él seriamente cuando llamó. Dijo que sus dos hijos tenían pareja y si se le ocurría hacerles algún desplante o decía un estúpido comentario no lo iba a recibir en su casa—Becky acarició el cabello de Abbadon—Amara cree que trama algo al querer llevarse a Cassie a Nueva York. Cuando le contamos dijo que era raro—Michael negó con la cabeza—No te precipites, hijo, aún falta que tu hermano la acepte. Es una beca completa con el nombre de JIMMY, al parecer se la dan a unos pocos estudiantes, creo que a Charlie también se la ofrecieron y por eso no se negó. Les cubre casi todos los gastos.

Una beca. A su hermano le habían dado una beca para el _Marymount Manhattan Collage_ , la escuela más asombrosa de danza, teatro, artes visuales y cualquier otra cosa artística que se les ocurriera, la escuela no era del todo barata y el lugar en el que se encontraba tampoco. Sólo un tonto se negaría a aceptar esa beca y…y esa escuela era el sueño de Castiel desde que Charlie se la mostró, ambos querían ir a ella costara lo que costara, ahora entendía por qué la pelirroja aceptó sin siquiera hablarlo con Jo primero.

—Va a acepar, mamá—susurró Michael mientras colocaba a Jack en su hombro y lo ponía a eructar—Ha estado hablando de esa escuela desde que Charlie se la mencionó. Estará con ella y con Gabriel, probablemente—Becky suspiró.

—Nueva York está muy lejos de Seattle—fue su única respuesta.

Michael dejó de golpear la pequeña espalda de Jack y sintió sus terminaciones nerviosas tensarse.

—Muy lejos de Dean—fue su única respuesta.

Todos sabían lo que ocasionaba una separación entre Cass y Dean y no querían volver a eso. No querían verlo llorar de nuevo hasta la madrugada, no querían verlo deprimido ni lamentándose en los pasillos de tal manera que hacía que todo el mundo se apagara.

El Cass que sacaba Dean en aquellos meses era mil veces mejor que el que había dejado en mayo, la risa de Castiel parecía más alegre, él mismo brillaba de na manera que podía encandilar a cualquiera que le observara, la sola idea de pensar en apagarlo les aterraba, sin embargo era una beca en el _MMC_ , ¡no podía renunciar a toda esa oportunidad por un chico! Ir a Nueva York a estudiar lo que más quería, aquello que lo llenaba con Charlie y Gabriel.

—Ese es el temor de tu padre—sentenció Becky mientras le limpiaba la boca a Abbadon—La oferta de tus abuelos es magnífica. Ellos se harán responsables de Cass mientras se encuentra allá, tu abuela Amelia intentará comprarle un apartamento cerca de la escuela para que no tenga que conducir hasta allá, le ayudará a orientarse y le comprará los materiales que necesite hasta que el dinero de la beca llegue. Ese lo podría usar para mantener el apartamento. Vivir en Manhattan no es muy barato, cielo—Michael suspiró y siguió golpeando levemente a Jack en la espalda—Si tus abuelos quieren hacerse cargo de él mientras estudia, con todo el dolor de mi corazón no puedo permitir que Cass se niegue por un chico.

— ¿Qué hay de Seattle? Creí que había mandado solicitud allá.

Becky se levantó después de quitarle las galletas a una Abbadon distraía y fue a un montón de hojas, tomó una y se la dio a su hijo mientras volvía a sentarse. Michael se sentó acomodando a un Jack dormido en sus brazos y desdobló aquella hoja.

Una sola palabra captó su atención.

**Rechazado.**

—Adivino que no le ha dicho a Dean—susurró dejando la hoja en la mesa.

—Se puso muy triste cuando llegó esta hoja, Mick—Becky la tomó y la miró con rencor—No sabe como decirle que todas las de Washington cercanas a Dean le han rechazado. Cuando intentó con Portland ya había pasado la fecha límite de solicitudes—Michael suspiró—Lo han aceptado en Colorado, Kansas y, bueno, Nueva York.

Ambos miraron el sobre sellado en la mesa como quien mira una bomba de tiempo. Ya veían venir los llantos, las peleas y la tristeza. Los berrinches de Cass por intentar quedarse sabiendo que eso no lo debería de hacer, las miles de lágrimas que derramaría intentando decírselo a Dean, la frustración de volver a perderlo cuando recién acababa de recuperarlo.

Les había costado tanto conseguir la bonita relación que llevaban a distancia como para perderla en ese momento. Era demasiado pronto, ni siquiera habían disfrutado su primer año, ¿un par de meses era lo que conseguirían? ¿Acaso estaban destinados a fracasar siempre que lo intentaran? A Michael no le parecía demasiado justo.

—Ya compré sus maletas—susurró Becky mientras Abbadon le extendía su vaso—Chuck está viendo si podemos ampliar su guardarropa de invierno y comprarle otra cámara—Becky se llevó la mano al rostro—Le va a doler mucho.

—Mamá, es su futuro. Debe de hacerlo por él. A veces tenemos que hacer sacrificios—Becky asintió.

Abbadon frunció el ceño al ver a su tía Becky llorar, ¿por qué lloraba? ¿Por qué Cassie veía el futuro? No, no debe llorar. Se arrastró hasta ella y la abrazó como Cass siempre abrazaba a Gabe cuando el otro estaba triste. Palmeo su cabeza llenándola de migajas de galletas haciendo que su tía Becky riera. Así era mucho mejor.

…

Dean sonrió sobre Castiel mientras lo besaba como si no lo hubiera besado hace cinco minutos.

Ambos estaban en el asiento trasero de Baby estacionados a las afueras de la ciudad a un costado del letrero que anunciaba la bienvenida a Olympic. Estaban tan perdidos el uno en el otro que no notaban como las nubes comenzaban a arremolinarse en el cielo y amenazaban con soltar la primera llovizna congelada de noviembre. De hecho, estaban demasiado entretenidos con un tipo de actividad que no les hacía notar el frío que se colaba al auto sin ser invitado.

Cass tiró con fuerza del cabello de Dean y alzó las caderas bruscamente haciendo que el mayor gruñera con apreciación. Ambos jadeaban con desespero el nombre del otro mientras bailaban con más fervor aquella danza que ya se estaba volviendo su favorita. Baby bailaba con ellos, alertando que dentro de ella se estaba llevando a cabo algo o posiblemente sólo era un auto danzando como si nada mientras la música en su interior dictaba el ritmo, todo el ritmo que gemidos, gruñidos y jadeos puedan producir.

Dean hizo que Cass se incorporara y con cuidado ambos se sentaron en el auto, bueno, Castiel estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre Dean y tenía cuidado con la cabeza mientras seguían en lo suyo.

Últimamente siempre era así cuando se veían, al menos un día. Se iban a cualquier lugar y se demostraban amor de la manera carnal, esa tan primitiva que sólo se dedicaba a satisfacer una de las necesidades más primarias del ser humano. Aunque, con eso de la evolución, Cass y Dean habían aprendido a satisfacer algo más a parte de su cuerpo con esa danza; había días buenos, como ese en donde Dean se sentía acogido por Castiel pero los días maravillosos para Cass, los verdaderos días de triunfo, eran cuando Dean lo acogía a él.

Era su secreto que le gustaba su novio en forma pasiva porque ¡vamos! Tener a Dean bajo tuyo sometido a tu voluntad mientras le expresas cuanto lo deseas es la perdición de cualquiera. Aunque, claro, a Dean no le gustaba mucho eso pero entendía que el trasero de Cass necesitaba descanso de vez en cuando.

Cass soltaba pequeños quejidos en el oído de Dean mientras el mayor lo sujetaba con fuerza de las caderas y marcaba un ritmo. Sintiéndose tan cerca el uno del otro como si estuvieran grabados con fuego en la piel ajena. Cass comenzó a ser más ruidoso, anunciando que estaba demasiado cerca y los empujes de Dean fueron más torpes. Dejó caer la cabeza en el respaldo haciendo que Cass la tomara y comenzara a besarlo, alentándolo de ir más rápido. Tan cerca…

El timbre de un teléfono los sobresaltó a ambos.

—Es el tono de…de mi mamá—jadeó Cass sacando el celular de la chaqueta.

— ¿Tienes que atender ahora?—gruñó Dean sin dejar de moverse mientras el sudor cubría su frente—Ya casi, Cass.

—Puede ser…ah, importante—Cass se sujeto con fuerza a uno de los hombros de Dean mientras atendía el teléfono—Deberías de ¡ah, Dean!—gruñó mientras se llevaba el teléfono a la oreja—Hola, mamá… ¿todo bien?

— _Soy Michael, Cass_ —contestaron del otro lado, Cass miró a Dean con los ojos entrecerrados y este tomó la erección del menor y comenzó a acariciarla al ritmo de sus embestidas, haciendo que sus ojos se pusieran en blanco— _Te quería preguntar qué hora vuelves a casa, estoy acá con Abbadon y Jack._

—Oh, oh… ¡oh!—gruñó mientras escondía la cabeza en el pecho de Dean—Yo…Jack bebé, ¿está dormido?

— _Sí… ¿estás bien?_ —Dean mordió su cuello haciéndolo jadear— _Se escucha mucha interferencia y_ …—Dean golpeó su próstata haciendo que la razón se fuera de su sistema y la punta de su erección se humedeciera más.

—Hermano, ¿puedes llamar….de-de-después?—tiró del cabello de Dean con fuerza y éste le soltó una nalgada—Estoy un poco ocupado ahora.

— _Es importante, Castiel, ¿qué estás haciendo?_

Dean, harto de la poca atención que estaba recibiendo de su novio, tomó el celular y se lo llevó a la oreja.

— ¡Joder, Michael, estamos follando, llama después!

Colgó sin más y lanzó el teléfono al asiento delantero.

Michael, del otro lado, sintió como los colores se le subían al rostro. Bueno. Ya que lo decían tan amablemente claro que podía llamar después.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy segura que el capítulo lo escribí escuchando Young Love de Big Time Rush .-.

> _Su amor joven comenzaba a entrar a la vida adulta._

…

—Tony es un tanto fastidioso pero sirve a la hora de hacer los trabajos—Cass asintió mientras terminaba su hamburguesa y miraba a Dean—El proyecto de la semana pasada era desarmar un pequeño motor, clasificar las piezas y armarlo en clases. El idiota perdió unos cuentos tornillos y tuvimos que comprarlos, también manchó de café mis apuntes de cálculo y tuve que volver a hacerlos.

—Tony suena como alguien muy descuidado—masculló con la boca llena mientras tomaba su malteada de la palanca de cambio.

Ambos estaban estacionados cerca de la plaza platicando cómodamente mientras comían algunas hamburguesas que Dean compró con Ellen. Cass tenía las piernas en el regazo de Dean y usaba su chaqueta de la escuela para mantenerse cálido mientras el mayor le platicaba su vida en la universidad con su compañero de cuarto Anthony, quien resultó ser el chico que conocieron en su paseo por la Push cuando le dijo que lo amaba.

Sabía que si seguían esa conversación Dean le preguntaría sobre las universidades y tenía temor de decirle que Seattle, Portland y la pequeña universidad de Olympic lo habían rechazado sin más. Sus aceptaciones no se encontraban cerca de casa y además estaba el hecho que estaba esperando la respuesta de Nueva York.

No quería dejar a Dean, ni de coña, le había costado mucho que el idiota lo aceptara como para ahora dejarlo pero también sabía que no todas las relaciones a distancia funcionaban, apenas la estaban librando y eso porque se veían al menos cuatro días al mes. Pero estar a estados de distancia…

Charlie y Jo ya habían terminado y muy mal. Le había tocado consolar a la pelirroja mientras Gabriel lo hacía con la rubia. Ambas realmente tristes porque nunca lo hablaron durante su relación, porque nunca pensaron que sus sueños no se juntarían en el futuro.

Charlie soñaba con hacer películas, crear mundos fantásticos para el ojo humano, escribir libretos, bailar a veces, toda una carrera artística. Jo quería administrar una empresa, crear algo a partir de nada y sacarlo adelante, abrir con su hermano una marca de autos y dirigirla juntos. La vida de un adulto llena de números, estadísticas y motores. ¿Cómo es que se enamoraron si no compartían ideales? Eso Cass no lo entendía pero sí entendía porque Charlie no pudo negarse a semejante beca, él tampoco lo haría.

Miro a Dean, tenía la boca llena de cátsup y el cabello desordenado por lo que habían hecho horas antes, incluso se le notaban algunas mordidas en el cuello y Cass sabía que probablemente tendría muy arañada la espalda. Si a él le ofrecieran algo así…bueno, ya no estaba tan seguro, ¿dejar a Dean? ¿Después de todo lo que pasaron?

—Es más bien despistado—aclaró su novio atrayendo su atención—Su novio, siempre que va a la habitación a ver cómo se las arregla, le coloca pequeños _post-it_ en las cosas, tenemos un pizarrón pequeño detrás de la puerta y allí escribe qué significa cada color—Cass se inclinó y le limpió la cátsup con la mano—Gracias—ambos sonrieron—Tony es un desastre pero las notitas que le da Steve son de mucha ayuda.

—No creí que fueran a hacerlo real cuando Tony me platicó su historia en la playa—susurró Cass recargando la cabeza en la puerta—Decía que Steve no salía del closet—Dean sonrió con alegría.

—Tony me dijo que después de conocernos Steve fue más sincero con él—se encogió de hombros—Digamos que pusiste celoso a Steve por la atención que recibías de Tony y yo me puse celoso de Tony—Cass se soltó riendo—Pero todos felices, a no ser que llene de azúcar las maquetas, ¡odio que haga eso! Las malditas donas que no deja de tragar ensucian todo, ya le dije que se pondrá como pelota pero le da igual—Cass se soltó riendo—Y luego ronca mucho menos cuando Steve duerme con nosotros—Castiel frunció el ceño.

—No sé si me agrada eso.

Dean sonrió y tiró de él para tenerlo sentado en su regazo.

Algo que no le decía al menor era lo mucho que envidiaba a aquel par; ellos se veían todos los días, cuando Tony y él tenían mucha tarea Steve se pasaba por la habitación, les llevaba comida e intentaba ayudar a Tony aunque no entendiera nada. Las veces que se quedaba a dormir Dean se sentía demasiado solo, verlos abrazados en la pequeña cama compartiendo la cobija lo hacía extrañar horrores a Cass, se moría de ganas de estar con él.

—Te creería que te pusiste celoso si no fueras consciente de cuánto te extraño—Cass sonrió y le besó la mejilla—Oye, ¿te han respondido algunas universidades?

Justo lo que Cass quería evitar. Dejó lo poco que quedaba de su hamburguesa en su regazo y comenzó a jugar con la chaqueta de Dean.

Sabía que tenía que ser honesto con él, había probabilidades de que no estuvieran en la misma escuela pero eso no significaba que deberían terminar. Sí, Gabriel y Kali ya habían terminado cuando su amigo aceptó la de Nueva York; Balthazar y Ruby se iban a ir a Kansas juntos; Charlie y Jo habían terminado más que destrozadas pero…pero no tenía que terminar con Dean, ¿verdad? Ambos podrían verse en vacaciones, ¿cierto? Cass no iba a enamorarse de alguien más en la escuela porque lo que sentía por Dean era único y Dean siempre lo esperaría, ¿no?

—Cass, cariño—Dean alzó su barbilla—Me asustas, ¿pasó algo?

—A las que mandé en Washington me rechazaron—Dean dejó de sonreír—Intenté con Portland pero ya había pasado la fecha límite, mamá intentó con una privada pero son muy caras y no podemos pagarla—Dean miró hacia otro lado.

— ¿Cuáles te han aceptado?

Por el tono en que lo dijo Cass adivinó que ya estaba enojado y que se esperaba lo peor.

Suspiró y se bajó de su regazo para colocarse en el asiento del copiloto, mejor poner una distancia prudencial desde ahora. O discutían o intentaban arreglarlo de la mejor manera, Cass no tenía la culpa de que las escuelas decidieran que no tenían lugar para él o que no cumplía con los requisitos. Sí, tenía muy pocas actividades extracurriculares y un gran expediente acerca de sus travesuras, pero su participación e iniciativa en el festival de abril no había ayudado para nada. Además, tenía un promedio casi perfecto, ¿no servía de nada?

—Colorado, Kansas y West Virginia—susurró mirando su regazo, Dean gruñó—Pero espero otra y de eso quería hablarte cuando llegaras…

—Te han aceptado en tres universidades y no me dijiste nada—gruñó el mayor ignorando lo último que dijo Cass—Pensé que me lo dirías en cuanto te llegaran las respuestas—ambos se miraron— ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? ¿No confías en…?

—Ni se te ocurra decir mierda como esa, Winchester, que me voy a cabrear—gruñó señalándolo—No te dije porque me sentía triste y tenía miedo. ¡Charlie y Jo terminaron, Dean! Y eran la pareja perfecta. Consolé a mi mejor amiga por días porque ella no iba a desperdiciar una beca completa al MMC y la entiendo, yo tampoco lo haría…o no sé—Dean lo miró confundido.

“—Cuando Seattle me rechazó, cuando no alcancé a mandar a Portland y cuando Olympic me mando al carajo entré en pánico, no iba a estar contigo y no quería que termináramos como Jo y Charlie después de lo que nos cuesta estar juntos—Dean suspiró al ver a Cass llorar—No es mi culpa que no me consideraran suficientemente bueno.

—Hey, no, no, no, bebé. No llores.

Dean atrajo a Cass a su regazo hasta que el menor se acorrucó en él con la espalda recargada en el volante y el rostro escondido en su cuello.

La realidad se estaba colando en esa bonita relación y a ninguno le estaba gustando; Dean ya había planeado todo, ya se imaginaba siendo como Steve con Tony cuando Cass entrara a la universidad, incluso le iba a sugerir que en su segundo semestre pidieran habitación juntos y así podrían dormir a sus anchas sin nadie de por medio, sería como vivir solos. Cass al otro lado del país no entraba en sus planes, los arruinaba, ¿cómo dormirían juntos si él se iba?

—Está bien—susurró Dean mientras besaba su frente—No te imagino al otro lado del país pero podemos hacerlo funcionar—Cass gimió en respuesta—Vamos, no es tanta la distancia, y al menos tendremos el consuelo de que alguien nos piensa en otro estado.

— ¿No terminarías conmigo?—Cass lo miró haciendo que Dean sonriera.

— ¿Después de todo el desastre que hicimos para estar juntos?—ambos sonrieron—No, cariño. No terminaría contigo—le besó la frente.

— ¿Aunque se trate de Nueva York?—Dean frunció el ceño—Estoy esperando la respuesta del _Marymount Manhattan College_ —Cass comenzó a entusiasmarse ajeno a la mirada apreciativa que le dio Dean.

“—Su programa de fotografía es estupendo, las prácticas que ofrecen en séptimo semestre son fabulosas ¡¿te imaginas participar en sesiones para artistas?! Y puedes tomar clases de alguna otra carrera, ¡Charlie dice que su programa de cinematografía es fantástico! ¡Y que el de danza no se queda atrás!—Dean sonrió al ver el brillo en los ojos de Castiel—No me han respondido, envié nuestra historia para ver qué dicen y tengo miedo pero en serio quisiera que me aceptaran.

Dean tomó el rostro de Cass con ambas manos y lo besó haciendo que el nerviosismo que lo había llenado se fuera de su sistema. Cass tomó su camisa con fuerza y se perdió en el beso como se hacía costumbre.

Era bonito poder sentir lo que ellos sentían cuando se besaban; era como si estuvieran justo donde deberían, como tener tu lugar en el mundo. También era como bajar al infierno sólo por un beso así de ardiente, ¿o era subir al cielo disfrutando del paraíso que portaban aquellos labios? Bueno, no lo sé, yo no lo he sentido pero ellos…ellos sabían que su lugar era al lado del otro, que sus labios eran los que querían besar en un largo rato.

El mundo se sacudió con ellos cuando sus lenguas se tocaron, el viento aceleró al igual que sus corazones. Cass no quería ni imaginar lo que sería pasar meses sin besar a Dean, sin abrazarlo, sin verlo reír de sus ocurrencias ni verlo enojado por sus tonterías; no quería ni imaginar lo que era perder esos ojos a la distancia, lo que era alejarse de la primavera.

Dean era el calor, era la vida, era todo lo que él quería, ¿podría sobrevivir todo eso a kilómetros de distancia? ¿Cómo? Cass sabía lo que quería para su futuro, Dean sabía lo que deseaba para su vida y ninguno coincidía más que en una sola cosa. Querían al otro en esa vida al costo que fuera.

A las afueras del auto se escuchaba lejanamente una canción, posiblemente era otro auto conduciendo con la música saliendo por la ventana; Cass se concentro en ella mientras se removía sobre el regazo de Dean intentando acomodarse sin despegarse del mayor. Ladeó la cabeza a la izquierda y luego a la derecha, intentando buscar el mejor ángulo mientras Dean deseaba que dejara de moverse porque la cosa se iba a poner complicada. Ambos empañando los cristales con palabras no susurradas, con despedidas que no se decían aún y no sabremos si tendrían la oportunidad de hacerlo, promesas que intentarían cumplir.

Ah, el amor joven. Tan apasionado y desgarrador, tan dramático y tan trágico, ¿qué sería de nosotros sin ese amor joven? Las ganas de estar siempre con esa persona, de imaginar toda nuestra vida con ella, sentir que sus besos y sus caricias son los únicos que nuestro cuerpo podrá aceptar toda la vida. Ignorábamos lo que los adultos nos dicen, ¿son demasiado jóvenes? ¿Habrá más personas? ¿No te aferres? ¿Piensa en tu futuro? Todo eso se lo podían meter en el culo, nada importaba cuando estabas enamorado. Al menos así era para aquel par.

Sabían que no podía arrojar todo lo por la borda sólo por mantenerse juntos; si lo hacían en un futuro se despertarían y odiarían al otro por haberles permitido renunciar a sus sueños, o eso temía Dean. Y estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ver todos los días a Cass que a tener su odio por frustrarlo de aquella manera.

Dean se inclinó hacia Cass para seguir besándolo pero el chico se estrelló en el volante haciendo sonar el claxon. Ambos se sobresaltaron y siguieron riendo aún con la boca en el otro. No sabían cuándo volverían a besarse, tenían ese fin de semana antes de que Cass tuviera que aceptar una universidad e irse a finales del mes por aquello del clima, ninguno sabía cuándo volverían a verse, cuando volverían a besarse de aquella manera sin tener reloj sobre su cabeza.

—Eres el mejor—susurró Dean una vez que respirar por la nariz ya no era suficiente—Y ni Kansas, ni Colorado, ni siquiera Nueva York va a separarnos, Cass. Tal vez físicamente pero te amaré mañana o dentro de tres años como te amo ahora, puede que hasta más porque nadie podrá separar tu corazón del mío—Cass sonrió mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas—Y dime que eso tan cursi no salió de mi boca porque tengo una reputación que mantener—Castiel se soltó riendo mientras se apartaba de él.

Comenzó a peinar el cabello de Dean mientras intentaba memorizar, de nuevo, todo su rostro, como si todas esas fotografías que tenía no fueran suficientes.

—También te amo aunque me digas bebé—le besó la punta de la nariz—Idiota.

—Perra—gruñó Dean con una sonrisa.

—Assbutt—ambos se rieron.

—Te amo, bebé.

—Te odio, Winchester.

…

—Jack, joder, parece que tragaste algo que no debías—gruñó Cass mientras le cambiaba el pañal al bebé y Abbadon se reía

—Hizo popo—dijo riendo la niña mientras veía a Cass limpiarle la popo a su primo Jack—Huele feo—la niña arrugó la nariz de manera divertida— ¿Por qué _ack_ tener eso y mi no?—preguntó mientras señalaba a Jack.

—Sí, huele a huevo podrido. Es porque es un niño y tú una niña—aclaró Cass como si no tuviera importancia—Aunque puede que tengas muchos a tu disposición cuando crezcas—masculló por lo bajo.

Castiel había llegado hace una hora después de que hablara con Dean, el señor Winchester le había marcado a su novio solicitando su presencia así que sólo dejó a Cass afuera de su casa y corrió a la suya para ahorrarse problemas. Si bien las cosas estaban tranquilas en la casa de Dean, Cass sabía que su novio intentaba hacer que todo siguiera así causando el mínimo problema las veces que volvía a casa, a veces le sorprendía diciéndole que estaba quedándose con sus abuelos y no con sus padres.

Dean prefería evitar las miradas de John siempre que podía, a pesar de haber cumplido su promesa de no andar con un chico mientras viviera bajo su techo, a John no le agradaba nada que tuviera novio diciendo insultos por lo bajo cuando Dean estaba cerca o mirándolo como si Dean tuviera sarna, no iba a exponerse a eso si podía evitarlo.

En cuanto Cass atravesó el umbral corrió a abrazar a Abbadon y después a robar a Jack. Era lo bonito de tener sobrinos, podías tener un bebé pero regresarlo en cuanto se ponía a llorar.

— _Fuchi_ —Abbadon hizo una mueca mientras sacudía la cabeza y Cass tiraba el pañal— _Ass_ , Mick decir que tú y mi ser tontos—Cass enarcó las cejas mientras aseguraba el pañal de Jack—Decirme fea.

—Oh, ¡¿te dijo fea?! ¿Cómo se atreve? Si eres la niña más bonita de todas—Abbadon asintió mientras Cass terminaba de volver a vestir a Jack y lo cargaba—Vamos, demonio, ¿por qué te dijo fea?

—Por decir una _goseria_ —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Mick es un aburrido, demonio, no le hagas caso.

Abbadon bajó de un salto de la cama y tomó la mano que Cass le ofrecía para poder bajar las escaleras con cuidado; aún se resbalaba cuando bajaba, prefería hacerlo sentada pero Cassie decía que tenía que aprender a bajar parada así que siempre que iba a casa de tía Becky tomaba su mano si quería bajar la escalera. No le gustaba que no la cargara a ella, ¿por qué cargaba a Jack? ¿Él no podía bajar las escaleras de su mano? Era injusto, Abbadon quería ser cargada como antes.

— _Ass_ , ¿me cargas?—preguntó mientras bajaba con cuidado las escaleras.

—Deja le doy a Jack a Michael y te cargo, demonio—Abbadon sonrió—Por cierto, Dean te manda saludos—Abbadon saltó, contenta, estando a punto de caer así que Cass la sujeto más fuerte—No, Abbadon, nos caeremos.

— ¿Por qué no vino _in_?—cuestionó la niña mientras terminaban de bajar—Dijiste que él venir pronto.

—Su papá lo necesitaba—aclaró Castiel, soltándola una vez que llegaron abajo—Sabes que ya habría venido, le diré que venga a saludar antes de irse, ¿te quedarás conmigo el fin de semana?

—SÍ—gritó entusiasmada y corrió a la cocina tambaleándose— _Tita_ Becky, mi quedar hoy con _ass_ , ¡y no soy fea, Mick!

Cass sonrió y la siguió mientras veía cómo Jack babeaba la chamarra de Dean. Era tan bonito, le daban ganas de tener un bebé aunque no fuera posible de momento. Bueno, existía la adopción pero ni siquiera él era legal y tenía suficientes problemas con eso de relación a distancia como para meter a un bebé. A parte, ¿ser padre a esa edad? No, ni de coña. Tenía sueños por cumplir, amaba que su pareja sexual fuera hombre así ninguno se embarazaría. Seguía sin entender cómo la hacían los padres adolescentes; la mamá de Gabe, Natasha, fue una y de momento les iba bien pero Cass sabía que no era fácil, que mantener a un niño a esa edad es complicado, ¿por qué no se cuidaban más?

Cuando entró a la cocina Abbadon ya estaba comiendo galletas de nuevo y su madre y hermano miraban serios en su dirección. La sonrisa en su rostro se borró en un parpadeo y se apresuró a colocar a Jack en la porta bebé para tener las manos libres en caso de que tuviera que hacer berrinche.

—Tienen cara de que se murió alguien—susurró robándole una galleta a Abbadon—Díganme que no es así, por favor.

—Oh, no cielo. Tal vez alguien ha fallecido en alguna parte del mundo pero no nadie cercano—Cass suspiro de alivio y su madre le extendió un sobre—Llegó cuando estabas fuera, tus abuelos vendrán el sábado—Cass enarcó las cejas.

—Vaya, eso es raro, no los vemos desde hace ¿qué? ¿Dos años?—miró a Michael, el cuál asintió mientras revisaba a Jack—De seguro ya corrió el rumor de que son bisabuelos.

—Jack aún no me acepta como su papá, Cassie—murmuró Michael en reproche.

—Pero lo hará, cállate—tomó el sobre y lo abrió—Estimado Castiel Novak, nos enorgullece informarle ¡que ha sido admitido en _Marymount Manhattan College_!—gritó entusiasmado haciendo que su madre sonriera— ¡Su trabajo cubre las expectativas de la escuela! ¡Lamentamos la demora en nuestra respuesta pero queremos informarle que SE LE OTORGARÁ UNA BECA COMPLETA MIENTRAS DURE EN NUESTRA ESCUELA Y SI ACEPTA SER PARTE DE NUESTRO ALUMNADO! ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡MAMÁ DEBISTE LLAMAR ANTES!

Castiel estaba dando brincos mientras agitaba el papel en el aire. Michael y Abbadon se soltaron riendo al verlo tan feliz y él corrió a colgarse de su madre mientras comenzaba a llorar de alegría.

La MMC lo había aceptado y hasta le habían ofrecido una beca, ¡era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida! Esa dicha que uno experimenta cuando la escuela de tus sueños te acepta le estaba llenando el pecho, no podía hablar de lo emocionado que estaba, no podía pensar en nada que no fuera él mudándose con Gabe y Charlie a Nueva York, sus dos mejores amigos estarían con él en todo momento, ¡era lo mejor de la puta vida!

—OH POR DIOS, ¡ES UNA NOTICIA ASOMBROSA!—gritó entusiasmado haciendo reír a su madre—Tengo que hacer mis maletas, tengo que decirle a Charlie y a Gabriel, decirles que iré con ellos a Nueva York.

Chuck apareció en la entrada de la cocina cargando varias bolsas seguido de su hermana Amara. Abbadon gritó de alegría al ver a su madre y fue coreada por Castiel quien embistió a su padre mientras lloriqueaba de felicidad y seguía repitiendo que iría a Nueva York.

Era tal la dicha que sentía en ese momento que no era consciente de las miradas que se lanzaban todos sus familiares a sus espaldas ni de que sus gritos habían despertado a Jack.

Él cumpliría sus sueños, conocería la Gran Manzana, lugar donde siempre peleaban los _Vengadores_ , donde las parejas bailaban y hacían musicales en cualquier punto de la ciudad. Haría lo que más le encanta y Gabriel estaría con él, ¡y Charlie seguiría a su lado! ¿Qué más se necesitaba para tomar sus cosas e irse allá?

—Te dije que deberías ser paciente—le dijo riendo su padre mientras lo abrazaba—Has despertado a Jack, hijo, cálmate.

—Oh, diablos, lo siento—se apartó limpiándose el rostro mirando a sus parientes—Mamá, ¿por qué no me llamaste antes?

—Lo hice—gruñó Michael arrullando a Jack—Estabas un poco, ¿cómo lo digo?, ocupado—enarcó las cejas de manera significativa.

 _Oh, era por eso_ , pensó Cass sintiendo enrojecer. Sí, estaba demasiado ocupado en ese momento. De sólo recordarlo quería volver a estar ocupado.

—Me alegra que hayas sido admitido, Cassie—le dijo su tía mientras intentaba quitarle las galletas a Abbadon—La MMC es una escuela muy buena y no aceptan a cualquiera—Cass sonrió mientras su padre lo abrazaba—Deberás irte a finales de noviembre.

—Me iré con Gabe y Charlie—dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba y cargaba a Abbadon para dar vueltas—Iremos a _Central Park_ , visitaremos el zoológico, comeremos _pretzels_ salados de un puesto ambulante, veremos el gran árbol como en _Mi Pobre Angelito_ —Abbadon se soltó riendo y abrazó a Cass con fuerza—Será fantástico.

—Y vivirás con los abuelos—dijo su hermano.

Fue como si hubiesen apagado el interruptor de la felicidad de Cass. Dejó de girar y colocó a Abbadon en su cadera mirando sin entender a Michael y luego a sus padres.

Cass no había convivido mucho con sus abuelos paternos, rara vez los veía, hacía tiempo que no iban a visitarlos y ellos odiaban venir a Olympic alegando que no había nada que hacer o que estaban muy ocupados. Mandaban regalos en navidad ocasionalmente y, cuando recordaban, marcaban en sus cumpleaños. Ni siquiera sabían si estaban enterados de los libros de su padre, no eran los abuelos más cariñosos del mundo ni los más unidos a sus nietos así que no se imaginaba viviendo con ellos por nada del mundo.

— ¿Cómo es eso de que viviré con los abuelos?

Becky miró a Chuck y éste sólo le pidió que se sentara, la tía Amara tomó a Abbadon y se la colocó en el regazo. Aquello era serio para mala suerte.

—La respuesta se había tardado en llegar porque un reconocido donante de la escuela, James Novak…—Cass enarcó las cejas—Quería darle la noticia a su nieto, decidieron mandar la respuesta ya para que fueras preparando tus cosas—Cass se dejó caer en el respaldo.

¿James Novak era influencia de la MMC? ¿En qué momento? Aquello sin duda era mucho que digerir, iba a estudiar en la escuela donde su abuelo tenía grandes influencias que podía mover a su antojo para darle a Castiel lo que pedía, ¿qué pensar de aquello?

—Dijiste que el abuelo era profesor de teatro en Los Ángeles—murmuró, confundido—Y que la abuela era directora de una revista como en _El Diablo Viste A La Moda_ y que por eso nunca venían.

—Eso era lo que sabíamos—aclaró su tía atrayendo la atención—No hemos hablado mucho que digamos y rara vez mencionan su trabajo. Ya sabes que no están del todo entusiasmados con nuestras profesiones.

Si sus abuelos se dedicaban a cosas artísticas tenía lógica que desheredaran a su padre y a su tía por eso; Chuck había estudiado administración mientras se dedicaba a sus ratos libres a escribir y la tía Amara era abogada, tenía un pequeño bufet en la ciudad pero como rara vez había algo interesante que necesitase abogado tenía poco trabajo.

Ambos hermanos se rebelaron contra sus padres cuando ellos decidieron ponerles algo en Los Ángeles para que manejaran, y Cass admiraba eso porque todo lo que su padre y tía Amara tenían había sido por su cuenta, lucharon para conseguirlo sin necesidad de recurrir a sus padres y, a palabras de su madre, eso hería el orgullo de sus abuelos.

—Cariño, no te alteres—Cass miró a su madre—Tus abuelos son…bueno, eran artistas en sus tiempos mozos y no me sorprenden que se relacionen con la MMC pero ellos quieren hablar contigo el sábado, por eso vienen—Cass sonrió.

—Ni siquiera se acuerdan de nuestros cumpleaños—miró a Michael—Además, ¡el abuelo le dijo mierda y media a mi hermano cuando se enteró de su relación con Lucifer! Ni piensen que me quedaré callado si me dicen algo respecto a…

—No quiero que lo hagas, hijo—lo interrumpió su padre—Pero ellos están dispuestos a mantenerte mientras estudies allá, el dinero de la beca lo puedes usar para otra cosa—Cass bufó—Puedes poner las condiciones que tú quieras, por ejemplo, puedes adoptar a Gabe y a Charlie—Cass enarcó las cejas—Mira, no puedes no negarte, Nueva York no sale barato para vivir y tus abuelos están dispuestos a pagar la mayoría de tus gastos así que…

 _“Should I fall out of love, my fire in the light to chase a feather in the wind, within the glow that weaves a cloak of delight there moves a thread that has no end._ ”(1)

Su teléfono timbro evitando que contestara algo de lo que podría arrepentirse ante las peticiones de sus padres. Era ese tono de llamada exclusivo en una sola persona. La única canción de _Led Zeppelin_ que tenía en su celular así que sin más contesto, olvidándose de los modales o de que aquello que discutían era más importante que atender a Dean.

—Hola, ¿pasa algo?—preguntó mirando de reojo a sus padres.

— _Mi padre es un idiota, de verdad_ —gruñeron al otro lado— _No entiendo cómo mi madre lo aguanta, si llegara a hacerle algo a Sammy…resulta que está decepcionado de mí, que me dejo marcar como una puta y que ya mínimo debería de ser el de arriba si me voy a dejar coger por un hombre_ —Cass enarcó las cejas ante esas palabras, el señor Winchester no se mordía la lengua—… _estoy afuera de tu casa_ —Cass frunció el ceño y fue a la ventana a asomarse— _Huyamos, bebé porque estoy a nada de mandar todo a la mierda._

—Si sigues llamándome así, el auto se pondrá celoso—dijo sonriendo mientras lo miraba recargado en el impala con el teléfono en el oído—Te ves hermoso, ¿y si mejor me quedo en mi ventana contemplándote?

Dean se soltó riendo haciendo que Cass sonriera con más entusiasmo olvidando lo que estaba hablando con sus padres en la cocina, ignorando las quejas de Abbadon por las galletas que su madre le había escondido y en cómo Mick hablaba como toda una madre primeriza sobre los hábitos de Jack.

Todo eso se convertía en un zumbido lejano que parecía no afectarle, estaba en su propia burbuja con Dean y nadie era capaz de sacarlo de ella, ni siquiera el que sus abuelos mostraran repentino interés en él ni que estaba dispuesto a mudarse a Nueva York sin más.

— _Mi nena sabe que la amo, Cass, no me hagas elegir porque ganará ella—_ Castiel se soltó riendo con alegría— _El abuelo no está usando la casa del taller, cariño_ —dijo Dean mientras miraba a la ventana y le guiñaba un ojo— _Tú y yo, por todo un día, ¿aceptas? Te dejaré ponerme a bajo a pesar de las quejas de mi padre, pero sólo una vez._

Cass miró en dirección a la cocina; sus parientes estaban ensimismados en otra conversación, él traía sus llaves en la chaqueta de Dean, tenerlo todo para él hasta mañana.

—Dos y lo pensaré—Dean bufó—Te gusta ser el de abajo, Winchester, y me sigue doliendo el culo así que es mi trato.

— _Me es imposible negarte nada, cretino_ —ambos se sonrieron desde la ventana— _Las veces que quieras, cariño, pero ven ahora._

Cass colgó y se fugó después de gritar un “estaré con Dean, no me esperen”, corriendo hasta los brazos de su novio de nuevo, como si no lo hubiera visto en años. Chuck y Becky no alcanzaron a detenerlo para regañarlo pero la imagen que vieron los hizo desistir.

Mejor que se fuera mientras ellos organizaban la mudanza de Castiel.

…

Dean gruñó mientras enterraba la cabeza en las almohadas y comenzaba a mascullar todos los insultos que se sabía en todos los idiomas que conocía, los cuales no eran muchos pero sí los suficientes para hacer reír a Castiel.

—Cass, ¡sé más cuidadoso, joder!—gruñó mientras giraba la cabeza y lo miraba—No soy de goma.

—Lo he notado—dijo riendo mientras se movía con lentitud—Si dejaras de estar tenso la cosa sería mejor, al menos si me dejarás practicar más seguido sabría cómo tratar a la princesa.

—Me duele—gruñó como única excusa.

—No, no te duele—Cass acarició la espalda, maravillado con las pecas que la decoraban y contando los lunares que la atravesaban—Eres demasiado macho como para aceptar que te encanta, por eso nunca me dejas hacerlo—Dean bufó mientras apretaba con fuerza las almohadas.

—No me gusta esta posición—masculló ahogando sus gemidos—Es más ¡ah, Castiel!—gruñó arqueándose.

Cass se sujetó de uno de los hombros de Dean con una mano y con la otra alzó más las caderas del mayor.

No era la primera vez que Dean se la vivía quejándose mientras Cass se lo tiraba, el menor ya estaba acostumbrado a las quejas del mayor pero ya se estaba cansando que siempre que él intentaba tomar las riendas el otro hiciera la experiencia un asco.

Cass siempre buscaba su comodidad, siempre se tomaba el tiempo de prepararlo a pesar de las insistencias de Dean por darse prisa, era tan cuidadoso como desenvolver una figurita de cristal pero no parecía ser suficiente para el mayor, hacía que Cass se sintiera como un troll dando traspiés.

—Por todos los cielos, ¡¿podrías dejar de quejarte?! Yo me dejó hacer de todo cuando tú lo haces y no me quejo—gruñó dejando de moverse.

—Bueno, tengo más… ah, práctica que…diablos, tú así que por algo lo hago mucho mejor que tú.

Cass se congeló y sin más salió de Dean y se levantó de la cama. El mayor lo miró alarmado cuando vio que estaba buscando su ropa, repitió mentalmente lo que acababa de decirle y se dio de topes con la cama al descubrir que había sido todo un cretino con él.

Si Cass supiera que a Dean le molestaba ser el de abajo por toda la mierda que su padre le decía todo habría sido más fácil pero le avergonzaba admitirlo, no quería que el menor se entristeciera, suficiente tenía ya cargando con el desprecio que su padre le daba como para que también se preocupara de aquello y comenzara a dudar de Dean.

—Oh, vamos, cariño. Lo lamento—se incorporó mientras lo miraba—Cass, no, vamos. Me callaré, dejaré de quejarme.

—Ya no tengo ganas—gruñó el menor poniéndose el bóxer y arrojándole a Dean los suyos—Quiero dormir, Dean, y como ya es demasiado tarde…

—Amor, lo lamento—Dean se puso los calzoncillos sabiendo que ni vendiendo su alma Castiel volvería a tener ganas—Sabes que yo…que…

—Lo sé—murmuró recostándose bajo las sábanas—La MMC me ha aceptado—le dijo sin más mientras Dean se levantaba para acostarse a su lado—Me ha ofrecido una beca.

—Eso es genial, cariño—Dean se recostó a su lado y miró la espalda de Cass—No me gusta verte la espalda cuando sé que no te veré en un rato, Castiel.

—Mira, no nos gustan muchas cosas, no me gusta que seas un idiota conmigo en este tema, sin embargo me aguanto—masculló el menor haciendo que Dean suspirara—Buenas noches, Dean.

Dean gruñó, genial, simplemente genial. Todo por su culpa y esa maldita maña de no quedarse callado, ¿qué tanto le costaba cerrar la maldita boca para poder disfrutar de Castiel? Sí, su padre decía mierda y media pero no debería permitir que eso arruinara todo lo que tiene con Cass. El chico acostado a su lado era la luz en su vida, ¿por qué iba a permitir que su padre la apagara también? Era lo único bueno que le pasaba cuando venía y John se lo estaba quitando de nuevo.

—Buenas noches, Cass—susurró mirando su nuca—Te amo, bebé.

Dean aguardó la respuesta en un tenso silencio. Los nervios lo rodearon y no sabía cómo componer lo que había roto.

—Yo también te amo, idiota—masculló Cass.

Sonriendo, lo envolvió con un brazo y se negó a soltarlo. Podía enojarse lo que quisiera pero no iba a soltarlo por nada del mundo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) All My Love de Led Zeppelin
> 
> Qué cambios tan drásticos los míos jsjs


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acabo de notar que doña pndja se equivocó de cap a la hora de subir éste así que pido prdón porque tengo que corregir alv y pues éste es el verdadero cap, el que sigue ya es el que tenía jsjs

> _Dean Winchester entró en ¿pánico?_

…

Dean entró a su casa el viernes por la mañana lo más silenciosamente posible; había logrado arreglar las cosas con Cass cuando ambos se despertaron por la lluvia y la reconciliación fue muy buena, su trasero dolía por eso. De solo recordar la sonrisa de Cass mientras se mantenía encima de él el dolor se olvidó, esa sonrisa valía el hecho de no caminar bien en un rato.

Su cabeza aún daba vueltas con la noticia de que Castiel se iría a Nueva York, no sabía cuándo pero suponía que sería pronto y ni siquiera lo hablaron propiamente aquella madrugada…no es que hubieran hablado mucho pero debieron mencionarlo, no podía tomarse eso a la ligera.

Había una parte de él que ardía con ese pensamiento y le decía que le pidiera a Cass que se quedara y esperara un semestre para volver a mandar solicitud. Era la mejor solución que se le ocurría pero no tenía el valor de pedirle eso. Imaginar a ese tierno chico de ojos azules y gabardina andrajosa que lo miraba como quien ve el sol por primera vez hasta la otra punta del país, con sujetos mucho más amables que él, que compartían los mismos intereses, lo lastimaba. Quería encerrar a Castiel en una bola de cristal y cargarla siempre con él para que nadie lograra quitárselo.

Se preguntó a cuántos kilómetros quedaba Nueva York de Seattle. Se dirigió a la cocina a buscar algo de comer mientras sacaba el celular y lo _googleaba_.

Sabía que tenía de dos sopas para afrontar esa situación; Opción número uno: llevaba una maldita relación a distancia donde tuviera que conformarse con ver a Cass por videollamada y charlar por mensaje, muriendo de ansias por si alguien intentó algo con él o no; Opción número uno: lo dejaba ir sin ningún tipo de compromiso y, si la vida lo quería, se volverían a juntar en un futuro.

Negó con la cabeza mientras sacaba el cartón del jugo. Ni loco, eso nunca. No podía dejar a Cass después de todo lo que les costó estar juntos, ¿qué clase de opción era esa? No, definitivamente no. Se conformará con una relación a distancia.

Miró la pantalla de su celular cuando la búsqueda fue resuelta. 43hrs en auto de Seattle a Nueva York si toma la I-90 e I-80, si rompe algunos códigos de tránsito puede que hasta lo haga en día y medio. ¿Pero de qué serviría? Apenas llega se tendría que ir.

A no ser que para su siguiente semestre no tome ninguna clase los viernes, se vaya el jueves por la tarde, saliendo de clases. Posiblemente llegue el sábado por la mañana o el viernes en la noche, dependiendo de qué tan rápido condujera, estaría unas horas con Cass y se regresaría el sábado en la noche para regresar a tiempo a sus clases el lunes. No, estaba haciendo mal las cuentas.

Negó con la cabeza y tomó directo del cartón. No iba a poder ver a Cass aunque lo intentara, no al menos yendo en auto. Dejo la caja de jugo de vuelta en el refrigerador y se dejó caer en una de las sillas del pequeño comedor ahogando el gemido de dolor que afloró desde sus entrañas, debía andar con cuidado, sintiendo la desesperación correr por sus venas.

Ya era demasiado complicado con él estando en Seattle y Cass en Olympic como para que le agregáramos seis condados de distancia; incluso estando en el mismo estado Dean sufría ataques de ansiedad cuando Cass le decía que estaba en la pastelería de los Shurley, lugar donde seguía trabajando Alfie. Imaginarlos juntos, sonriendo y riendo…no, no iba a soportar esa distancia y terminaría haciendo algo estúpido.

Su celular vibró en la mesa atrayendo su atención. Dean lo tomó y sonrió más relajado al ver el remitente.

**Bee:  
** _He terminado el tercer libro de papá,  
tengo quejas al respecto, ¿cómo se las digo?  
No puede terminar así, Dean, es injusto_

Dean se soltó riendo y comenzó a teclear una respuesta. Él tenía sus propios ejemplares en la universidad y cuando lograba terminar la tarea se ponía a leer un poco, iba por la mitad del primero y Cass ya había terminado el tercero, ¿Cass lee muy rápido o él muy lento?

…

 **Honey:  
** No he llegado a ese, no me digas nada.  
Dile a tu padre que, amablemente, se vaya al carajo por terminar así.  
Además, ¡tienes el que sigue a la mano, Castiel! No lloriquees.

**Bee:  
** _Puedo lloriquear lo que quiera.  
Oye, ¿crees que después de la muerte haya otra vida?  
Las analogías de papá en su historia me hacen pensar._

**Honey:  
** No lo sé, yo creo que sí.  
Es un poco triste que sólo exista una vida, ¿no?  
¿No te gustaría reencarnar en otra vida?

**Bee:  
** _¿Y a ti?_

_…_

Dean pensó un momento su respuesta.

Esa era una de las razones por las que amaba charlar con Castiel, se le ocurría cualquier tipo de conversación y era genial porque lo trataban con demasiada seriedad. Hace un mes charlaron sobre cómo habían cambiado las caricaturas con el correr de los años para luego charlar de la tarea.

…

 **Honey:  
** Creo que sería fabuloso  
¿Y a ti?

**Bee:  
** _No lo sé, me gusta esta vida  
Tú estás en ella  
¿Qué haré cuando reencarnes en otra?_

**Honey:  
** No lo sé  
Pero de algo estoy seguro…

…

Dean escuchó pasos en la escalera y bloqueó el teléfono, temiendo que fuera su padre pero sólo era Sam recién levantado.

El niño había crecido sus buenos centímetros en estos meses, ya había alcanzado a su madre. Al verlo en la cocina parpadeó, como si aún se encontrara en un sueño, Dean sonrió encantado; extrañaba pasar tiempo con Sammy, ayudarlo con su tarea y esas cosas. Aunque…Tony era como Sam, igual de bajito, lo iba a adoptar para no añorar tanto a su hermano.

—No creí que volvieras—masculló con la voz pastosa mientras caminaba por la cocina.

—Buenos días para ti también—dijo riendo al verlo servirse cereal.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero. Papá fue un cretino ayer—Dean vio cómo su hermano ignoraba el azúcar y se iba por el chocomilk para echarlo a las hojuelas de maíz, Cass hacía lo mismo—En cuanto te fuiste volvieron a discutir y él se fue también. No supe si llegó o no—Dean bufó, lleno de fastidio—No es tu culpa, lo sabes.

—No intentes hacerme sentir mejor, sabemos que siempre será mi culpa—murmuró agotado viendo a su hermanito desayunar—Cass hace lo mismo con el cereal—señaló haciendo que Sam sonriera.

—Cass sabe lo que es bueno—ambos rieron.

—Seguro, es mi novio—le guiñó un ojo.

Ambos se soltaron riendo ignorando el mal episodio de la noche pasada.

La cosa no iba peor pero tampoco iba mejor; John seguía siendo un idiota con Dean y no le permitía llevar a Cass a casa, sin embargo ya no hablaba tanto de eso, se podría decir que hasta ignoraba a Dean las pocas horas que pasaba con ellos cuando conducía de Seattle. Sam se veía regañado cuando le preguntaba por Cass y Mary intentaba invitarlo a comer a escondidas pero Dean odiaba eso, ¡no tenían que esconderse ya! John era su padre, ¿no podía aceptar que Cass lo hacía feliz?

—Hablo sobre ya no recibirte—dijo Sam mientras comía su cereal—Dijo que una cosa era que te gustara otro hombre y una muy diferente que te dejaras…ya sabes—Dean negó con la cabeza—No sé cómo funciona eso pero papá lo hizo ver como algo muy malo—Dean sonrió triste.

—Bueno, uno de los dos tiene que ser la mujer en eso, ¿no?—Sam hizo una mueca de desagrado—No espero que lo entienda, Sammy, es más estrecho de mente que un sacerdote—ambos sonrieron—Tú sabes que no está mal, ¿verdad?—lo miró suplicante—Que yo no estoy mal.

Sam soltó la cuchara y palmeó el brazo de Dean.

Jess le había dicho que no hiciera caso a lo que su papá le decía, que Dean no era raro ni estaba enfermo. Ambos habían hecho una exhaustiva investigación sobre la homosexualidad a lo largo de esos meses en su tiempo libre; recopilaron datos históricos, personajes que eran como Dean y hasta anotaron los artículos que les daban el derecho a adoptar y a casarse por lo civil; eran toda una comunidad y Sam y Jess estaban fascinados con ella, era como una sociedad dentro de otra sociedad que intentaban hacerse un lugar en el mundo.

—Amar a alguien no es malo—dijo sonriendo haciendo que el peso de los hombros de Dean se aligerara un poco—Estás triste, ¿por qué? ¿Es por papá?—el mayor negó con la cabeza—Espero que no hayas peleado con Cass.

 _Nueva York, ¿por qué tienes que estar tan lejos?_ Pensó para sus adentros sintiendo desesperación. Era injusto que ahora que las cosas iban bien Cass estuviera dispuesto a irse a la Gran Manzana, no lo culpaba, él entendía pero…pero debieron hablarlo antes, ¡no podía decir que se iría a Nueva York y esperar a que Dean estuviera bien con eso, joder! ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de cuánta falta le iba a hacer?

—Lo hice pero ya lo arreglamos lo mejor que pudimos—lo tranquilizó intentando controlar la desesperación—Cass me habló sobre la universidad a la que irá, Sammy, y no es muy cercana—Sam frunció el ceño.

—Creí que iría a Seattle, contigo.

—Ese era el plan pero Seattle lo rechazó, no alcanzó en Portland y Olympic también lo mandó al carajo—suspiró sintiendo sus manos temblar—Irá a Nueva York—Sam ladeó la cabeza—A una escuela con un fantástico programa de fotografía y cuando me habló de ello sentí que el mundo se acababa, Sammy, ¿sabes a cuánto queda? Dos días en auto, ¡en auto! Cinco horas en avión pero no tengo dinero para gastar en un boleto cada semana—Sam suspiró al ver los ojos de Dean cubrirse de pánico—No puedo imaginarlo tan lejos de mí después de todo, odio la idea de que tiene que irse, no es justo. La distancia es una mierda, ¿por qué no existe la teletransportación?

Sam no lo entendía, él y Jess aún podían estar juntos otro poco, pero no le gustaba ver a Dean triste. Cuando Dean se ponía así le seguían un montón de problemas que usualmente traían el alcohol y las drogas incluidos.

Quería consolar a su hermano pero no sabía cómo, ¿qué palabras le decía? Cuando terminó con Cass supo a la perfección qué decirle porque él sabía sus motivos pero ¿ahora?

—Tú siempre arreglas los carros que no tienen salvación—dijo cuando terminó su cereal, Dean lo miró confundido—Siempre encuentras una solución a sus problemas.

— ¿Eso qué tiene que ver con Cass del otro lado del país?—preguntó confundido.

—Encontrarás la solución para que puedan estar juntos, Dean. Un boleto de avión no es muy caro cuando es clase económica, Dean, ¿has pensado en conseguir un empleo?—Dean frunció el ceño.

—Lo he pensado pero muy superficialmente.

—Si trabajas puedes ahorrar y al final de mes viajar a visitar a Cass—Sammy se encogió de hombros—Es la mejor solución que se me ocurre.

Dean sonrió encantado y se levantó para envolver a Sammy en sus brazos. Sam estaba equivocado, él nunca soluciona nada, Sam siempre arregla sus dificultades con una idea y él sólo la lleva a cabo, ellos eran un equipo pasara lo que pasara, su deber es trabajar juntos.

—Dean, me despeinas. Tu teléfono ha parpadeado.

Antes de revisar apareció su madre en la cocina, cambiada y bañada, sonriendo encantada de ver a sus dos hijos compartiendo un bello momento.

Ella echaba de menos a Dean todos los días y le daban ganas de agarrar a palos a John cuando alejaba cada vez más a Dean de ellos. Castiel era un chico muy lindo y muy amable, el tipo de chico que cualquiera quiere para sus hijas y Mary estaba feliz de que anduviera con su hijo, ¿por qué John no podía verlo? Era injusto que juzgara a su propio hijo por la persona con la que salía.

—Buen día, veo que se levantaron con buen pie—ambos chicos sonrieron—Dean, ¿me podrías llevar al supermercado? Sam, ve a cambiarte para ir.

—Pero fuimos ayer—se quejó el menor mientras se levantaba—Recuerda, ¡te quedaste horas platicando con Michael sobre el bebé! Aunque Jack es bonito Abbadon es un demonio, me tiró del pelo muchas veces—Dean sonrió.

—Eso te pasa por tenerlo largo—se burló el mayor mientras tiraba de él.

— ¡Hey, mamá, dile algo!

—Dean, no molestes a Sam. No seas mentiroso, sólo fueron unos minutos. Y no te estoy preguntando, Samuel, ve a cambiarte, se me olvidó comprar algo—el niño hizo berrinche mientras subía las escaleras—Y tú también—señaló a Dean—Te ves como…no interesa, ve a cambiarte y dile a Cass que ya no muerda tanto, gracias.

Dean soltó una risita mientras tomaba su teléfono y subía en dirección a su cuarto. Desbloqueó el teléfono al ver los mensajes de Cass mientras ignoraba los quejidos de Sam sobre hacer algo muy temprano.

…

**Bee:  
** _¿Qué?  
Dean, ¡contesta!  
¿Qué harías si reencarnas en otra vida?_

**Honey:  
** Probablemente volvería a enamorarme de ti.

…

Dean conducía el carrito detrás de su madre y Sam iba a su lado. Ambos realmente fastidiados de estar ahí un viernes por la mañana donde no tenían clases. Eso de comprar cosas para la cena de mañana era agotador, lo único bueno que ambos chicos le veían era que los abuelos irían a cenar con ellos y que su madre haría pay de manzana en lugar del tradicional de calabaza. Dean prefería comer la comida a ir a comprarla sin hacer así que ya estaba buscando una excusa para irse.

—La señora Shurley tuvo a sus gemelos antes de tiempo—habló Sam distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos—Son muy pequeños y divertidos, Alfie se hace cargo de la pastelería mientras tanto, han contratado a más personas pero de todas formas me deja ir a ayudar cuatro días a la semana—Dean sonrió.

—Eso es bueno, ¿y cómo los nombraron? Cass no me dijo que ya habían nacido.

—Nacieron días después que Jack, creo que por eso no te dijo—Dean asintió, tenía lógica—Oficialmente se llaman Clarissa y Claude, la señora Shurley me dijo que siempre quiso una niña para ponerle Clarissa sólo que el señor Shurley le dice Clarity, en fin. Extraoficialmente te llaman de muchas formas—Dean lo miró interesado—Gabriel y Gabriela, Loki y Hela, Cosa Uno y Cosa Dos, Gabriel los nombra diferente cada vez, Alfie le dijo que les creará una crisis de identidad tan jóvenes—Sam sonrió pero Dean frunció el ceño ante aquel nombre.

—Y Alfie…cuando va Cass ¿él dice algo o…?

Sam lo miró interesado mientras se detenían detrás de su madre, que revisaba algunos productos.

No quería decirle que Alfie le coqueteaba a Cass siempre que lo veía porque sabía que Dean se pondría como un mono y armaría mucho escándalo, los tratos de Alfie no tenían importancia porque Cass siempre los ignoraba o Sam le ponía un alto cuando veía que era mucha su insistencia. Bueno, era el novio de su hermano, tenía que cuidarlo de que algún idiota se lo quisiera quitar.

—Bueno, él es un bueno chico y amigable así que…

—Eso no fue lo que te pregunté—Dean se cruzó de brazos—Sammy, dime la verdad.

—No hace nada, Cass siempre lo trata con cortesía a pesar de sus cumplidos—se encogió de hombros—Cuando se intenta pasar de la línea imaginaria que Castiel trazó cuando pidió disculpas yo me meto y le pongo un alto, Gabe también. No tienes que enojarte.

Dean gruñó pero ya no tuvo tiempo de quejarse porque su madre siguió avanzando. Sam le preguntó sobre sus semanas y él se vio agradecido de que cambiara el tema de conversación, capaz que iba y le aclaraba a Alfie algunos puntos y no precisamente con palabras.

Eso era lo que temía, cuando Castiel estuviera lejos los chicos o chicas intentarían algo con él, se fijaría que hay mejores personas que Dean y se iría con alguno. No iba a soportarlo, confiaba ciegamente en Cass pero no en el mundo y en sus segundas intenciones.

—Hey, hola Dean.

El interpelado volteó en dirección al llamado y vio a una bonita chica de cabellera castaña y piel olivácea, le sonreía amigable mientras se acercaba. Dean dejó de mover el carrito y le sonrió en respuesta.

Ella era Kali, la novia de Gabriel, había convivido poco con ella pero sabía que era muy buena persona y debería ser paciente para tener el novio que tenía. Usualmente la veía en las noches de película a las que Cass le invitaba en la casa de Lucifer, no era tan escandalosa como el resto de los chicos, Dean creía que más bien era seria y recatada así que no entendía qué hacía con un tipo como Gabe.

 _Me hace reír,_ dijo como si no tuviera importancia la vez que Dean le preguntó sólo por molestar al mejor amigo de su novio.

—Hey, hola, Kali. ¿Conoces a mi hermanito, Sammy?—señaló al chico que lo acompañaba, quién saludó a la chica.

—Es Sam, Dean, y sí. Nos conocemos.

—La universidad te sienta bien—elogió Kali con una sonrisa—Yo estoy muy nerviosa, toda mi generación que tiene que irse fuera del condado se irá con antelación por aquello de las nevadas—Dean asintió.

— ¿A dónde irás?

—A Arizona a estudiar microbiología—dijo orgullosa—Michael me consiguió una recomendación de Asmodeus y me admitieron sin pensarlo. Es emocionante—Dean le sonrió.

—Supongo que Gabe irá contigo.

Kali frunció el ceño ante ese comentario.

Mentiría si dijera que no la lastimaba la elección que tanto ella y Gabe habían tomado, le dolía el solo hecho de imaginar a Gabriel haciendo reír a otras chicas. Lo quería mucho, adoraba a ese chico, pero era madura y sabía que nunca iban a lograr esa maldita relación cuando ella estudiaría en Arizona y él en Nueva York. Además, el chico tuvo argumentos válidos que de sólo recordarlos le daban ganas de llorar:

_—No voy a privarte del placer de conocer a alguien mucho mejor que yo, Kali. No tendrás que sentirte culpable si te gusta alguien. Si es para nosotros volveremos a estar juntos. No es que no te quiera, sabes que lo hago, sólo quiero ver que realices tus sueños, ¿sí? No llores, bombón, los bombones no lloran. Si lo haces yo lo haré._

Estúpido Gabriel, hasta cuando terminaba con ella era el chico más tierno del mundo. Pensó que Cass se lo diría a Dean, siempre estaban contándose todo, así que resultaba sorprendente que Dean no estuviera enterado, suponía que Cass no había tenido tiempo para hablar propiamente.

—No…él no irá conmigo—susurró mirando el suelo—Él estudiará medicina en una buena escuela de Nueva York—Dean enarcó las cejas—Charlie irá con él a estudiar cinematografía.

—Pero siguen juntos, ¿no?—preguntó Dean llenándose de pánico—Digo, una relación a distancia es…

—Son 36hrs en auto por la Interestatal 40, Dean—susurró Kali mirándolo con una sonrisa triste—Lo investigué. Pero no es la distancia lo que nos hizo terminar—Dean frunció el ceño—No es la distancia lo que hizo que Jo y Charlie se destrozaran la una a la otra, aún las veo llorar escondidas en los baños—Kali negó con la cabeza—Nunca es la distancia, Dean, son las personas que conoces cuando el otro está lejos, es la sensación de vacío que deja su alejamiento—se encogió de hombros—Al menos eso dijo Gabe.

Dean no entendía muy bien a donde quería llegar Kali con lo que le decía pero el pánico estaba volviendo, el miedo de perder a Castiel para siempre subía desde la planta de sus pies hasta anidarse en su corazón. Llámenlo paranoico pero le daba terror todo lo que Kali explicaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. ¿Así terminarían ellos también? Cass mencionó algo sobre consolar a Charlie pero no lo entendía, ¿no podían seguir juntos a pesar de la distancia?

—Cass y yo estamos juntos a pesar de la distancia, Kali—la chica rió—Digo, ustedes pueden hacerlo funcionar, ¿no? Digo, si de verdad quieren estar juntos y eso deben hacerlo funcionar—el pánico se coló en sus palabras haciendo que Kali frunciera el ceño.

—En primera, tú haces una hora y algo de Seattle a acá, no día y medio—se cruzó de brazos—Te ves triste, Dean, ¿qué tienes?

— ¿Por qué me preguntan eso?—Dean miró hacia Sam, el chico se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez rías con los labios pero no con los ojos—dijo la chica con tristeza—Mira, tengo un rato libre, ¿quieres ir por un café? Podemos hablar de lo que quieras—sonrió intentando animarlo—Sé que no nos conocemos mucho pero Cass habla tanto de ti que creo que somos buenos amigos—el mayor rió.

—Sólo deja alcanzo a mi madre—Sammy miró a Dean con un mohín—Te veo en la salida en cinco minutos.

Aquello era tan injusto para Sam, él se quedaría otro día en el supermercado mientras su hermano ya se había librado del problema. Era muy injusto, debería de irse a buscar a Jess, odiaba las compras por esas fechas, el lugar estaba a rebosar.

Dean se despidió momentáneamente de Kali y fueron a buscar a su madre.

Kali era una chica amigable y muy bonita. Sam sabía que ella y Gabriel terminaron pues una vez encontró a Gabe sollozando en la pastelería y cuando le contó sintió tristeza, él llevaba saliendo con Jess un año y sabía que seguirían juntos un largo rato pero ver la tristeza de Gabriel cuando le dijo que terminó con Kali apenas le llegó la aceptación de la universidad que quería le dio miedo, ¿era eso lo que sentía Dean? ¿Por eso no quería que Cass se fuera? Bueno, si era así ya sabía cómo apoyarlo.

…

Kali se veía divertida con el gorro de lana que traía puesto, era una cosa de colores con una mota rosa en la cima que se movía cuando ella lo hacía, Dean tenía la tentación de comenzar a jugar con ella como un gato con una bola de estambre pero sabía que no sería apropiado y, en todo caso, estaban ahí por algo serio.

—Espero que todo vaya bien en la universidad—habló la chica mientras removía el chocolate caliente que había pedido.

Ambos estaban sentados en una mesa de la cafetería de Ellen, una chica rubia bastante antipática los había atendido hace unos minutos, Dean esperaba encontrar a Jo pero sólo estaban Ellen, la chica antipática y otra malhumorada. No era un ambiente muy alegre pero se las arreglaban.

Se preguntaba lejanamente si Jo seguía mal después de lo de Charlie y era la razón por la que no se encontraba ahí, no había visto a la chica mucho en los últimos días que había ido de visita así como tampoco vio mucho a la pelirroja pero no preguntó, le parecía grosero preguntar de algo así. Si la cosa estuviera tan mal Cass ya habría hablado con él, ¿no?

—Si quitamos la infinidad de proyectos todo bien—le dijo y sonrió mientras comenzaba a comer sus papas.

—Cass dijo que quieres estudiar ingeniería automotriz—Dean asintió sin más—Él suena muy feliz cuando nos habla de ti, está orgulloso—Dean enrojeció— ¿Estará contigo el semestre que viene?

Dean sintió que se atragantaba con la comida ante la inocente cuestión de Kali. Estaba intentando no obsesionarse con eso, de verdad que lo intentaba, pero apenas estaba asimilando la noticia, supongo que después del shock inicial que sintió cuando Cass se lo informó seguía el pánico que no se iba por más que lo intentara.

No lo habían hablado y necesitaban hacerlo, sentarse y conversar sobre lo que harían cuando se mudara; cuándo se verían, cada cuándo harían videollamadas. Reajustar los horarios porque ahora Cass tendría clases más pesadas. Tendrían que hacer todo de nuevo.

—Dijiste que la distancia no es el problema—Dean ignoró por completo la pregunta de Kali—Que no terminaste con Gabe por eso ni que Charlie y Jo se destrozaron por la distancia, ¿por qué terminaron?

—Bueno…—la chica se caló el gorro hasta las cejas—Charlie y Jo fue por…porque Charlie aceptó la beca sin hablarlo con Jo primero, digo, yo la entiendo ¡ni loca rechazaría algo así! Pero ellas tienen…tenían un código—se encogió de hombros—Una relación es de dos, Dean, y a Charlie se le olvidó eso. Jo la iba a dejar ir pero pelearon por la beca, no es que Jo no quería que la aceptara, molería a golpes a Charlie si la rechazaba, pero Charlie nunca lo mencionó hasta que tenía todo asegurado—Kali robó una papa del plato de Dean.

“—A nuestra edad imaginas la vida con tu novio, o novia, en turno y no soportas la idea de terminar. Ellas han estado siempre ahí para la otra desde el kínder, eran como Gabe y Cass sólo que más…romántico—Dean asintió—No es fácil dejar ir a la persona que amas sintiendo el temor de que encontrará algo mejor, alguien que la entienda y comparta sus ideales.

Las manos de Dean comenzaron a temblar así que las colocó bajo la mesa.

No tenía por qué ponerse histérico. Ellos no eran como Charlie y Jo; sí, ellas llevaban años y él y Cass meses pero era diferente ¿verdad? ¿Cómo podía ser distinto? ¡Carajo! Una relación de años se arruinó como si hubiera sido de meses, ellos se iban a arruinar como si fueran días.

—Lo mío con Gabe fue menos dramático—la chica sonrió como si intentara calmarlo pues veía el terror en sus ojos—Él y yo sabíamos que no iríamos a la misma universidad y…y llegamos al acuerdo de terminar cuando fuera hora de partir—su labio inferior comenzó a temblar.

“—No te diré que no duele porque es mentira, yo quiero estar con él aunque nos separe el Atlántico. No conoceré a un chico mejor que Gabriel y tendré que vivir con eso—se encogió de hombros—Pero él…él tiene razón, Dean. No pude enojarme por sus buenas intenciones—se rió con tristeza—Nunca puedo enojarme con él, tiene ese don.

—Pe-pero si ustedes se quieren ¿por qué no seguir juntos?—Dean sentía su corazón en un puño mientras veía a Kali—Yo creo que una relación a distancia puede funcionar siempre y cuando los dos pongan de su parte—Kali sonrió.

—Y pienso lo mismo, Dean pero…—negó con la cabeza, como si intentara deshacerse de los malos recuerdos—Gabriel dijo que no quería privarme de encontrar a alguien más, no quería que cargara con la culpa por si me gustaba un chico en la escuela—Dean se tensó—Y lo entiendo, me dolería más saber que Gabriel se fijo en alguien estando yo tan lejos que en dejarlo ahora—se llevó la taza a los labios.

Dean se quedó asimilando sus palabras mientras sentía sus manos perlarse en sudor. Su rodilla rebotaba arriba y abajo sin control alguno.

Imaginar a Cass lejos con alguien usurpando su lugar lo llenaba de inseguridad. Estaba mal sentirse así, Cass no iba a morir sólo se mudaría, ¿por qué exageraba? Cass había hecho menos drama por él cuando se mudó a Seattle…bueno, ambos se pusieron tristes pero a veces Chuck llevaba a Cass hasta Seattle y comían juntos o pasaban el rato en cualquier lado; él venía cada dos fines de semana para estar con su familia, si su padre no lo arruinaba, y ver a Castiel. Cinco horas en avión no era mucho, ¿o sí? Maldita sea, estaba entrando en pánico de nuevo.

—Dean, ¿por qué estás triste?—preguntó Kali mirándolo fijamente—Y no me digas que no es cierto porque lo veo, y se podría decir que hasta estás ansioso ya que tu pierna no deja de rebotar y tienes el rostro perlado en sudor—Dean se llevó una mano a la cara para limpiarse—Puedes decirme lo que quieras, no le diré a nadie.

—Es sólo que…Cass recibió la misma beca que Charlie—susurró sintiendo como el peso que estaba en sus hombros se aligeraban—Ayer discutimos y lo mencionó como si no tuviera importancia pero yo estoy muy feliz por él, de verdad—aclaró—Es…es sólo que no puedo imaginarme tan lejos de Cass. Son 43hrs en auto, investigué—ambos sonrieron—Y no puedo terminar con él, no después de todo lo que pasamos—Kali asintió.

—Lo entiendo, después de que terminaron en abril ¿o fue en mayo?—el interpelado se encogió de hombros—El caso es que Cass estuvo miserable por un rato, realmente miserable. Gabriel estaba muy preocupado por él, terminar no creo que sea una opción para ustedes—Dean asintió—Supongo que lo intentarán a la distancia.

—No dejaré que nada ni nadie me lo quite después de lo que me costó tenerlo—sentenció—Es sólo que, demonios—Colocó los codos en la mesa y dejó caer el rostro en las manos, escondiendo el pánico de Kali—No soy el novio del año, Kali. Ayer estábamos discutiendo mientras nos acostábamos—Kali se ruborizó—Dime, ¡¿quién cojones discute mientras su pareja se lo folla?! Sólo yo—la chica se encontraba avergonzada con eso, ese no era el rumbo que esperaba de la conversación—Dije algo que lo hirió y lo arreglé más tarde, me hinqué para pedirle perdón de una manera…

—Lo entiendo—interrumpió una chica algo ruborizada—No más detalles, lo entiendo, ¿por qué crees que eres un mal novio? Cass siempre habla maravillas de ti—Dean sonrió detrás de sus manos—En serio, nunca lo he oído quejarse.

—Me quiere de maneras que no logro entender—sacudió la cabeza y miró a Kali—Soy muy celoso, Kali, siempre estoy enojado y siempre que peleo con mi papá a veces la agarro contra Cass y él entiende, no sé cómo es que me tiene tanta paciencia pero lo hace. Y cuando él se vaya encontrará a alguien mejor que yo, alguien que no tenga dentro toda la mierda que le echa su padre cada que lo ve—Kali lo miró con tristeza—Y estoy aterrado por eso, porque no quiero dejarlo pero no sé si él vaya a dejarme, ¿entiendes?—ella asintió—Tengo que hablar con él antes de que se vaya.

—Puedes ir ahora a hablar con él—dijo señalando la puerta—Vive con sus padres así que no creo que te encuentres a Lucifer—Dean sonrió.

—Iría corriendo ahora pero está cuidando a Abbadon y a Jack, eso me dijo cuando lo dejé en la mañana. Al parecer Kelly y Michael atenderían la tienda mientras sus padres iban a Seattle.

—Cassie es muy bueno con los niños—dijo ella sonriendo—Tal vez algún día tengan uno—Dean se soltó riendo.

—Seguro, se llamará Bobby John.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si estabas leyendo esto acorde a las actualizaciones, te recomiendo que releas el cap anterior que tuve que cambiar porque me lo había saltado jeje sino sólo ignorame y sigue con tu lectura c:

> _Para despedirse no siempre se dice adiós._

…

Un día al año las personas tienden a olvidarse de los rencores y las molestias para dar gracias a todo lo que tienen. Bueno, en realidad son como tres días al año pero aún faltaba para navidad y año nuevo. Aquel día frío y un poco blanco era Acción de Gracias y la casa de Lucifer jamás había estado tan llena.

Estaban los Talbot, los Shurley y los Novak con ellos, Michael y Kelly terminaban de hacer de comer mientras él cuidaba a Jack; Abbadon seguía a Castiel a donde sea que fuera y Kevin jugaba con Balthazar en la consola, Gabriel parecía querer incordiar a los gemelos pero Natasha se lo impedía.

Era un sentimiento bonito el que reinaba en aquella casa a pesar de los gritos, las risas y los reclamos. Había calidez a pesar del frío de afuera. Era una familia bastante grande a pesar de no tener lazos sanguíneos que los unieran; Lucifer sabía que su familia era complicada, no era bien visto que el bebé estuviera registrado como Shurley-Kline cuando Lucifer dormía con Michael y Kelly se encontraba en la habitación continua pero Michael le había dicho que así eran las cosas, Kelly era la madre de ese niño y Michael el novio de Lucifer.

Cuando hablaron con Kelly accedió, seguiría viviendo con ellos pero no era presentada como la pareja de Lucifer, sin embargo lo hacían funcionar y todo por Jack. Pero la sensación de ver a todos ahí reunidos era algo que no entendía, jamás se había sentido así. No desde hace algunos años.

Miró a Michael reír mientras Kelly sonreía y le mostraba el bol con esa mezcla rara de puré. Parecía que una luz dorada emanaba de él y le calentaba el alma. Sí, aquella sin duda era su familia porque lo tenía a él a su lado después de todo, al maldito amor de su vida. _Si tengo que ser desterrado del cielo,_ pensó mientras admiraba a Michael, _que sea por este hermoso arcángel._

Toda esa alegría se enfrió cuando el timbre sonó.

Cass, que jugaba con Abbadon a que la niña podía volar haciéndola girar, era el más cercano a la puerta así que fue a abrir, preguntándose si se trataba de Dean o de su tío Azazael, pues aún no llegaba debido al trabajo, aunque alguien tendría que sentarse en otro lado porque no iban a caber todos en la mesa.

Había dos personas ahí paradas con largos abrigos oscuros que llegaban hasta sus tobillos. Ambos tenían la piel demasiado blanca, como Castiel, y poblada de arrugas pero no demasiadas, eran un hombre y una mujer; ella tenía lentes negros redondos puestos y su cabello, al estilo _Miranda Priestly_ , eran tan blanco como la nieve, bueno, no tanto, tenía un poco de gris. Era una mujer hermosa; él era más alto que ella y su cabello, tan oscuro como el de Castiel, se encontraba húmedo por la llovizna que caía afuera, tenía lentes pero no oscuros, de los que necesitan las personas miopes, tenía unos ojos demasiado azules, como si fueran el mismísimo océano.

Ninguno sonreía, tenían caras serias por lo que Abbadon se abrazó de Cass con fuerza, temiendo que ellos se la quisieran llevar.

—Abuelo, abuela—susurró Cass y sonrió nervioso—Qué bueno que llegaron.

—Hola, querido—Amelia Novak ingresó a la casa y le besó la mejilla a Cass a la pasada—Estás muy apuesto, ¿por qué hay tanta gente?

El sonido de sus tacones y collares se le antojo de mal agüero a Castiel pero intentó seguir sonriendo para que no lo notara. Después de todo habían viajado cinco horas, si no es que más, sólo para informarle que viviría con ellos en cuanto se mudara a NY, debía tener su aprecio a su favor.

—Amelia, querida, no empieces—la reprendió James Novak al tiempo que entraba y le sonreía a Cass con más amabilidad—Hola, hijo, estás más alto, ¿y esta hermosa niña es Abbadon?—la niña se escondió en el pecho de Cass—Oh, querida, soy tu abuelo, ¿no me recuerdas?

—Si tomamos en cuenta que mi hija tiene dos años y ustedes la vieron cuando tenía dos días…—la tía Amara apareció en la sala y sonrió con ironía—No, papá, no te recuerda.

Detrás de ella venía Chuck y Michael cargando a Jack, que al parecer estaba despierto y tomaba su biberón. Cass lo envidió, qué bonito sería que tu única preocupación sea llorar para que te den de comer o llorar para que te cambien el pañal.

Se sentía la tensión en el aire, era demasiada, tanta que Kevin y Balthazar apagaron la consola y huyeron a la cocina, en donde todos los ajenos a los recién llegados se escondían.

Sabía que la relación de su papá y la tía Amara no era buena con sus abuelos pero no hablaban mucho de ello, Cass ya había dicho que era porque hirieron el orgullo al hacer otro tipo de cosas y no pedir ayuda pero suponía que estaba más allá de eso, ¿acaso sus abuelos no aprobaron la pareja que escogieron? ¿Discutieron por algo más en el pasado? ¿Por qué se habrían alejado bastante? Después de todo eran familia.

—Hola, hija, hola hijo—saludó la abuela como si nada—Veo que ha pasado tiempo, ¿no? Chuck, te ves demasiado descuidado, y Amara, ¿estás embarazada o has engorado? Tus caderas son muy anchas—Cass se alarmó y miró a Michael negando con la cabeza.

Esa simple señal era para que abortara misión y se llevara a Jack antes de que la abuela lo notara. James fue consciente de eso así que miró al mayor de sus nietos y parpadeó al ver el pequeño humano en sus brazos, como si se tratara de una ilusión. Michael vio que era imposible esconder a Jack ahora que el abuelo le había prestado atención así que se aclaró la garganta interrumpiendo el diálogo de la abuela.

—Abuelos, él es Jack—les mostró al bebé, haciendo que Amelia quedara fascinada un momento—Es…es el hijo de Lucifer y Kelly—aclaró.

—Y tuyo—completó Cass—Eres el novio de Lucifer así que es como tu hijastro.

El abuelo los miró y luego miró a Chuck, que se colocaba protectoramente frente a Michael por si intentaba algo.

Si algo sabían del abuelo Novak era que no le parecía normal que dos hombres, o dos mujeres, se amaran, a la abuela le daba absolutamente igual pero el abuelo…ese era otro caso. Chuck les había dicho a sus hijos que tenía algo que ver con la preservación del apellido y esas cosas haciendo que Michael sintiera que tenía de abuelo a _Lucius Malfoy_ , ¿cómo podía interesarle más el apellido que la felicidad de sus nietos?

Cass abrazó más fuerte a Abbadon y temió que se desatara un desastre en ese momento.

—Es muy lindo—dijo la abuela sonriendo por primera vez en lo que parecía mucho tiempo—Amara deberías de tener otro, Abbadon no va a durar para siempre—la niña frunció el ceño ante eso, como si entendiera algo de lo que decía.

—Mamá, sabes que tenerla fue muy difícil—murmuró su padre defendiendo a su hermana— ¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo?

—Fue espantoso—gruñó quitándose el abrigo y dándoselo a Cass para que lo colgara—Hubo demasiadas turbulencias, temimos que tuviéramos que hacer un aterrizaje forzoso por Chicago, y el niño que iba detrás nuestro le arrojó una bebida a mi abrigo blanco de Channel—se quitó los lentes, mostrando unos bonitos ojos castaños iguales a los de Chuck y Amara—Las nevadas se van a adelantar así que nos iremos a lo largo de la siguiente semana, Castiel, para que arregles tus cosas—lo señaló mientras se acercaba a Michael—Veamos, pequeño Jack, ¡qué bonito eres! ¿Puedo cargarlo?

Castiel aún estaba asimilando las palabras de su abuela mientras la veía arrullar a Jack; no recordaba que su abuela fuera tan elegante. Vestía una blusa muy sofisticada de color negro y encima traía lo que él consideraba un chal dorado, los pantalones parecían hechos a la medida y esos tacones…era una sorpresa que no se hubiera matado con todo el hielo que había. Además, ¿por qué cargaba tantos collares y tantas pulseras? Esa no era la abuela que él recordaba.

Pero, de todas formas, ¿irse la semana que viene? No, él aún no había hablado con Dean sobre cómo se las apañarían cuando se fuera; su novio le dijo que no iba a dejarlo pero no estarían cerca y tenían que arreglar eso. La idea de mudarse con sus abuelos a NY ya no le parecía tan atractiva como ayer, no es que no quisiera la beca—vaya que la quería—pero el sólo hecho de vivir con Amelia Novak criticando y con James Novak juzgando sus preferencias le quitaban el encanto a ese sueño.

—Amelia, aún no sabemos si Castiel quiere aceptar nuestro trato—la reprendió el abuelo mientras se quitaba el abrigo y él mismo lo colgaba en el perchero—Adivino que ya te dijeron de la beca, ¿verdad?—Cass asintió— ¿Qué te parece si hablamos? Chuck, ve por tu mujer, los esperamos en la sala.

La forma en la que se refirió a su madre hizo que Cass volviera a sospechar que ellos no estaban contentos con la elección de pareja de su padre.

La tía Amara se acercó a Cass para que le diera a Abbadon pero ellos quería aferrarse al otro un rato, eran como un escudo ante las miradas críticas que estaban recibiendo. Abbadon no sabía quién eran ellos, él no era bubu, no quería que la tocaran, con Ass estaba a salvo. Aunque, si mamá la llevaba lejos ese señor no podría tomarla. Sí, eso era mejor.

—Tenle paciencia a mis padres—le susurró mientras se acomodaba a Abbadon en la cadera—Azazael se va a ir para atrás cuando los vea, no pensó que fueran a venir.

—No recuerdo que fueran así—susurró mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

—La edad los vuelve más quisquillosos y mi madre es figura pública, tiene que cuidar su aspecto. Es tan hermoso que no seamos reconocidos—Cass le sonrió, Amara le pellizco la mejilla—Tú pon las condiciones, Cassie, no te acobardes.

Cass se encaminó a la sala y vio a su padre platicando con su abuelo sobre sus libros. Sus abuelos no eran muy expresivos pero él sabía que lo que se le veía en el rostro era orgullo por su hijo, ¿por qué no simplemente lo decía? Cass se sentía muy feliz cuando sus padres le decían lo orgullosos que estaban de él, sabía que si John se lo dijera a Dean éste tendría mejor humor, ¿por qué el abuelo no se lo decía a su padre? ¿Qué se lo impedía?

—Vamos, cielo—su madre apareció a su lado—Mientras más rápido mejor.

—Mamá, aún no lo hablo con Dean—le susurró mientras detenía su avance y la miraba alarmado—Y la abuela dijo que debemos irnos en esta semana. Dean se va mañana en la mañana, mamá, ¿cómo voy a…?

—Lo harás, ¿de acuerdo?—Becky lo tranquilizo mientras palmeaba su mejilla—No pienses en él en este momento, Cassie. Piensa en lo que quieres para después.

Ese es el problema, quiso decirle Cass a su madre, que Dean siempre estaría en su después.

Cass quería libertad para verlo, quería poder abrazarlo siempre que lo deseaba cuando el día en la escuela fuera mucho pero sabía que no podría, jamás le pediría a Dean que renunciara a Seattle y se buscara una escuela en NY, el chico estaba feliz en Seattle con sus clases y con sus compañeros, Cass jamás le arrebataría eso. Pero era triste imaginar a Dean al otro lado del país cuando era Cass quien quería tenerlo todos los días a su lado.

—Debo decir que tu hijo tiene talento—habló el abuelo cuando Cass y su madre se sentaron—Yo mismo vi las fotografías—miró a Cass, quien se tensó ante la mirada crítica de su abuelo—La forma en que capturaste a esa persona en los momentos menos oportunos es fantástica, la directora de fotografía y cine quedó azorada con la de la espalda—Castiel enrojeció—No podíamos decirte que no.

—Él fotografió las portadas de mis libros—dijo Chuck con orgullo—Muy buenas, por cierto. Hasta las editó para darle esa apariencia lúgubre que va acorde a las historias.

—Es algo que agregaste a tu solicitud, ¿no?—su abuelo le sonrió, alentándolo a hablar.

—Yo…bueno, Gabe dijo que sería buena idea—se encogió de hombros—Yo no quería sonar presumido pero nuestro orientador vocacional dijo que siempre tenemos que vendernos cuando mandamos solicitud.

—Eso es correcto—James sonrió—Y me alegra que seas tan modesto, Castiel, otros ya tuvieran los humos por la cabeza—Cass sonrió.

“—Bien, el asunto es este. Tu abuela y yo creemos que podrías vivir con nosotros para que no te sientas tan perdido en una ciudad tan grande como NY—Cass miró a sus padres, nervioso—Esa es la opción número uno. La dos es que ocupes el apartamento que tengo yo cerca de la escuela, suelo ir ahí cuando el trabajo es mucho y no me da tiempo de conducir a casa—Cass lo miró interesado—No es la gran cosa, tres cuartos, un pequeño estudio, sala y comedor. Ya está todo amueblado, puedo ponerlo a tu nombre para aquello de los problemas de vivienda—Cass miró nervioso a sus padres.

Aquello sin duda no se lo esperaba y no sabía cómo proceder, ¿en serio ellos eran sus abuelos? ¿Los mismos que olvidaban su cumpleaños? Los abuelos normales regalaban galletas, dinero y tarjetas, ¡no un maldito apartamento amueblado en NY!

—Unos amigos también irán a NY a estudiar—dijo Cass, nervioso—Gabriel a una escuela donde su programa de ciencias y medicina es bueno y Charlie conmigo en la MMC.

— ¿Cuál es su apellido?—preguntó su abuelo mientras sacaba el teléfono y revisaba algo en él—Tengo tres Charlie para danza, cuatro para teatro y dos para cine.

—Es Charlie Bradbury—dijo Castiel mientras tomaba la mano de su mamá—También recibió una beca—Becky le estrujo la mano, dándole ánimos, Castiel suspiró y se armó de valor—Quiero que ellos se queden conmigo—sentenció—Si me vas a dejar tu apartamento quiero compartirlo con ellos. No tienes que mantener el lugar, nosotros lo sacaremos adelante, somos tres y Charlie y yo estamos becados, podemos arreglárnosla. Gabriel planea buscar un empleo una vez instalados—James lo miró enarcando las cejas.

Cass también quería hablarle de Dean, decirle que a donde él fuera Dean lo acompañaría pero no pudo.

Dean se iba a quedar en Seattle, Dean no dormiría con él al otro lado de la ciudad y no sabría cuándo podría verlo. Había estado hablando con Gabe sobre el asunto y la solución que ofreció su mejor amigo fue que terminara con Dean pero no podía, lo lastimaba más el hecho de imaginarlo con alguien más que pensar en dejarlo. Dean era suyo, ¿por qué se lo entregaría a otra persona? Sí, las relaciones a distancia apestaban, pero no podían hacer más.

—Bueno, eso suena razonable para mí—le dijo sonriendo haciendo que la presión sobre sus hombros se aligerara—Las nevadas en NY no tardan en llegar, Castiel, y los vuelos tienden a cancelarse así que nos tendremos que ir pronto, ¿comprendes?

Castiel entendía, claro que sí, pero no quería hacerlo.

Sus manos comenzaron a llenarse de sudor y su estomago se revolvía ante la idea de tomar un avión y despedirse de su hogar. Estaba cayendo en cuenta de que NY no tenía frondosos bosques que lo rodeaban, aguas grises que se agitaban con violencia ni lejanos aullidos de lobos internados en la oscuridad. Allá eran autos, camiones, edificios, todo lo que Olympic no tenía…y tendría que vivir con eso.

_Nueva York no tiene a Dean._

—Tengo que…que…—miró a sus padres—Sí, sólo me tienen que decir con tiempo—se levantó—Necesito hacer algo con urgencia, no tardo.

—Cass—habló su padre al verlo ir a la puerta—Él entiende—Cass asintió.

—Nos vamos el lunes.

Castiel captó la mirada de Gabriel antes de salir y dejarse caer en el porche.

El aire no circulaba en sus pulmones, era como si le atenazaran la garganta evitando que respirar fuera igual de sencillo como todos los días. El pánico lo estaba dominando. La realidad de que en serio se iba a ir de Olympic a una ciudad por completo desconocida con unos abuelos que no eran los más cariñosos del mundo se estaba colando en su sistema como un virus, destruyendo todo el autocontrol a su paso, dejándolo muerto de nervios y terror.

No quería enfrentar al mundo, aún no quería irse y dejar todo lo que conocía atrás, ver el mundo de otra manera le era terrorífico. Sí, siempre quiso salir de Washington desde que Michael se fue a Arizona pero ahora era diferente. Se había acostumbrado tanto a los árboles, a ver las estaciones casi inexistentes cambiar en los bosques, a que la lluvia los sorprendiera en cualquier momento, a ver el cielo encapotado todo el tiempo.

Aquella era su vida; no estaba acostumbrado al smog, a los sonidos estresantes del tráfico, a ver enormes edificios rodeándolo todo, al calor que tenía NY.

—Hey, aquí tienes.

Gabriel se sentó a su lado y le extendió el inhalador que Lucifer aún guardaba, sin más lo tomó y se lo llevó a la boca deseando que el aire al fin circulara por sus pulmones. Gabriel comenzó a palmearle la espalda de manera acompasada intentando calmar el pánico de Cass. El pelinegro colocó la cabeza entre las rodillas e inhalo el frío aire de noviembre agradeciendo su frescura y de que, al fin, circulara por sus pulmones.

—Tranquilo, ya pasó—susurró Gabriel mientras seguía palmeando la espalda de Cass—Eso, respira. Inhala y exhala.

No estaba listo para la vida de un adulto. Para ingeniárselas solo, para recordar tener que hacerse de comer, lavar su ropa sin que le digan y para medicarse él sólo. No estaba preparado para no escuchar la voz de su madre en la sala regañándolo porque no ha hecho algo. No estaba listo para dejar atrás los manuscritos de su padre.

Sí, Charlie y Gabriel estarían ahí pero ¿de qué servían? Sólo serían tres chicos de un pequeño lugar rodeados de los tiburones de la Gran Manzana, tres pequeños niños desamparados sin el abrigo de sus padres cada que sintieran el mundo desmoronarse. Sí, Gabe y Cass duraron un año viviendo lejos de ellos, pero estaba el consuelo de que a una llamada sus padres irían por ellos sin más, que aquel refugio se encontraba a unas manzanas, tenían a un adulto haciéndose cargo de ellos.

En NY no sería así, no habría quien se asegurara de que llegaran a salvo a casa, no estaría quién los castigara por llegar tarde ni quien los llevara al médico cuando se enfermaran. Iban a perder lo que era la sensación de seguridad, lo que era tener a un papá o a una mamá esperándote en casa con la comida hecha y una sonrisa preguntando por tu día.

La respiración de Cass volvió a acelerarse y Gabriel comenzó a entonar una melodía para calmarlo. Castiel sentía que estaba siendo ridículo, que no tenía por qué alterarse tanto sólo porque iba a ir a la universidad pero…pero era terrorífico. Un día tus padres están ahí y al siguiente tienes que arreglártelas solo.

—Cassie, tienes que respirar—murmuró Gabriel en su oído—No se ha muerto nadie, Castiel.

—Nuestra niñez—susurró el pelinegro sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

Gabriel sonrió con tristeza.

Podía escucharse exagerado pero era cierto, estaban siendo lanzados de cabeza a la vida adulta después de estar bajo el manto de sus padres. Eran escupidos con violencia a esa aburrida vida donde ya no había tiempo para jugar, para hacer bromas ni para quedarse matando el rato; habría cosas que comprar, cuentas para pagar, trabajos que mantener.

Llegarían a casa a hacer tarea y, si lo conseguían, irían a un trabajo después. Se transformarían en extraños entre ellos, rara vez tendrían tiempo para compartir, ¿cómo iba a mantener su relación con Dean si su abuelo había accedido a darle un apartamento para mantener? ¿Cómo Dean tenía tiempo para hablar con él cada semana? Todo era tan dramático, tan desesperante y tan terrorífico.

—No vas a irte solo, Cassie—lo consoló Gabe—Iré contigo, y Charlie seguirá con nosotros.

—Dean no…—comenzó a llorar—No quiero irme sin él, Gabriel, ¿y si encuentra a alguien mejor?—lo miró alarmado—No soy muy expresivo pero lo intento, ¿y si Dean conoce a una chica? ¿Una que su papá sí acepte?—Gabriel suspiró mientras abrazaba a Cass—No sabes lo difícil que es asimilar que me voy a ir y él se va a quedar. Quisiera ser como tú y dejarlo libre pero no puedo—Cass se limpió el llanto—Lo estábamos haciendo bien, ¡todo iba bien! ¿Por qué se arruinó? ¿Es una especie de karma o algo así por lo que le hice a Hannah?

Gabriel intentó no reír con las locuras de Castiel y se dedicó a abrazarlo mientras intentaba aliviar su pena.

Extrañamente entendía lo que afligía a su mejor amigo; no fue fácil dejar a Kali, al contrario, de sólo recordar la expresión de la chica cuando terminaron quería echarse a llorar, pero tenía que hacerlo. Gabe sabía que fue tonto pedirle a Cass que rompiera con Dean, aquel par no sabía estar separado, se volvían una mierda cuando alguien los separaba…y ahora, el sueño de su amigo se interponía con la persona que quería, ¿por qué tenía que ser así?

—Tus abuelos son muy antipáticos—susurró después de un rato, intentando distraer a Cass de aquello—Aunque a tu abuela le gustan los niños.

—Papá dice que perdieron su chip de empatía cuando comenzaron a envejecer—susurró haciéndolo reír—La abuela odia a los niños, le gusta la idea de tener un bisnieto de Michael después de declararse gay.

—Nunca me has dicho a qué se dedican.

Cass suspiró mientras dejaba que Gabriel lo mantuviera abrazado. Eso era reconfortante, daba una sensación de paz que no entendía y ayudaba a que Cass controlara sus ansias de salir corriendo a casa de Dean para hablar con él, no era inteligente hacerlo pues su padre no lo quería ni cerca de su jardín. Si iba sólo le causaría más problemas a Dean.

—El abuelo es director de teatro, creo…ha tenido algunas obras en _Broadway_ , eso creo, posiblemente aparezca si lo _googleas_ —ambos rieron—La abuela es directora de una revista de moda, no sé cuál.

—Se oyen importantes—Gabriel comenzó a peinar el cabello de Cass—Escuché algo de un apartamento, pero no entendí muy bien.

—Viviremos juntos, tú, Charlie y yo—aclaró—Sé que no me dijeron todo lo que quieren pero algo es algo—Cass suspiró—Quiero ver a Dean.

—Aún no cenamos, no puedes irte a buscarlo.

Ambos chicos se sobresaltaron y miraron en dirección a la puerta.

Kevin, bajo el brazo de Balthazar, los miraba preocupados mientras el otro se aseguraba que ningún adulto les estaba prestando atención. Se dejaron caer al lado de Cass y los cuatro suspiraron mientras se apretujaban como pollitos intentando mantener el calor.

Era una imagen triste de ver a ojos de cualquiera; cuatro chicos de diferentes características, sentados en el porche de una pequeña casita alumbrados por un foco amarillo, mirando fijamente hacia la calle y ver como algunos copos de nieve caían con lentitud en la acerca acompañados de la ligera llovizna.

Cada uno inmerso en su propio mundo, buscando las palabras de despedida apropiadas para decirles a los que siempre estuvieron ahí para ayudar; a tus fieles compañeros; a tus cómplices en las maldades; tus compañeros de videojuegos; tu equipo en excursiones al supermercado. ¿Cómo te despides de quién te dio tus mejores momentos? ¿Cómo dices adiós al recuerdo más feliz que tienes?

— ¿Cuándo te vas?—preguntó Balthazar mientras codeaba a Kevin.

—Posiblemente el lunes—susurró el asiático—Si no es molestia, ¿crees que tus padres pudieran llevarme a Seattle?—Cass lo miró, interesado—Debo tomar el aeropuerto internacional y…

—No necesitas preguntarlo—Balthazar negó con la cabeza—Es obvio que te llevaremos…ojalá no tuvieras que irte—Kevin le sonrió con tristeza.

— ¿Y ustedes?—preguntó Kevin mirando a Cass y a Gabe.

—El lunes—susurró Cass sintiendo su corazón en un puño—Las nevadas pueden cancelar todos los vuelos y mis abuelos no quieren eso—miró a Gabriel—No sé si tú y Charlie quieran irse conmigo—Gabe sonrió con tristeza.

—Charlie está lista para irse desde hace meses.

Eso era cierto. Desde que había terminado con Jo, Charlie odiaba ese lugar, era tanto lo que había allí sobre ellas dos que la lastimaba. Cuando Cass intentó hacerla sentir mejor llevándola por un helado Charlie lloró desconsoladamente al ver la plaza, alegando que cuando eran pequeñas ella y Jo perseguían a las palomas intentando atraparlas.

Era muy triste ver de esa forma a la chica más alegre y valiente que conocía. ¿Ese también era su futuro? ¿Sólo sería una sombra de lo que solía ser cuando la distancia lo separara de Dean? Esperaba que no…no soportaba volver a sufrir de esa manera.

—Balthazar, ¿y tú?—preguntó Gabriel mirando al chico del otro extremo.

—Yo sólo hago un día en carretera, nos iremos en enero. Ruby está emocionada—Kevin suspiró—Los voy a extrañar.

Todos asintieron a esas palabras y volvieron a suspirar en conjunto mientras veían la calle.

Querían decir algo pero no había palabras para despedirte de las mejores personas que habías conocido. A veces las palabras no eran necesarias, a veces sólo bastaba una acción, un abrazo o algo que demostrara cuánto significaba todo lo que alguien te compartió por el tiempo que duró a tu lado. A veces el silencio decía más que un “gracias por todo” “los voy a extrañar”.

—Recuerdo que hace casi un año discutíamos si Cassie era gay o no—dijo Balthazar sonriendo haciendo que los demás chicos rieran—Dijiste que cuando cambiaras de parecer nos dirías.

—Y te tardaste mucho en decirnos, eh—se burló el asiático sacando algunas risas—Pero mira, ahora tienes a un chico que te quiere mucho—Cass asintió— ¿Cómo lo está tomando?

Cass sabía a qué se refería Kevin pero no sabía cómo responder a eso, ¿cómo se estaba tomando Dean el hecho de que no estudiaría con él? Pues cuando se lo dijo se enojó, ¿cómo manejaba el hecho de que Cass se iría? No lo sabía. Cuando lo dijo estaba enojado y cuando tuvieron oportunidad de hablarlo prefirieron gastar sus palabras en otra cosa.

Cass recordaba cada caricia que le dio al cuerpo de Dean mientras lo miraba sonriendo y con algo más que saliva corriendo por su boca. De sólo recordar a Dean así sentía que su calor corporal subía. Pero había algo que le molestaba de esa noche; se habían besado con desesperación; se habían tocado como si intentaran memorizarse; se habían llamado como si el otro estuviera demasiado lejos.

Cass sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas cuando recordó a Dean abrazándolo y susurrando su nombre en la oscuridad.

No, no lo habían hablado pero sí que se habían despedido porque eso era lo que estaba mal en aquella noche. Cada caricia y cada beso sabían a despedida, se lo dieron como si supieran que no volverían a tener esa oportunidad. _¿Me decías adiós, Dean? ¿O sólo era un hasta luego?_

—No hemos hablado de eso—susurró con la voz entrecortada.

—Pero se lo dijiste, ¿no?—preguntó Balthazar confundido.

—Habíamos discutido cuando se lo dije—aclaró Cass sintiendo sus manos temblar—Y él dijo que se alegraba pero cuando arreglamos el problema no lo mencionamos—Gabriel tomó las manos de Castiel y las acunó en las suyas—Y…y cuando me trajo a casa no hablamos de eso, nos pusimos a charlar sobre…sobre ¡no sé! ¡Ni siquiera recuerdo haber hablado con él de regreso!—Kevin lo miró alarmado.

—Cass, no puedes irte sin decirle—susurró el asiático—Te irás el lunes, ¿cómo sabes que él no sufre ahora? Dios, eres su novio, ¡tienes que ir y hablar con él!

—Seguro, y que su padre salga con la escopeta cuando toque a la puerta—Gabe sonrió ante eso—Tengo prohibido acercarme a su casa, la señora Winchester me lleva cuando su marido sale directo a Forks. Sé que necesito hablarlo bien con él pero parecía como si le diera igual la noticia—Balthazar frunció el ceño—O sea, él estaba bien conmigo aceptando a Nueva York, dijo que no íbamos a terminar pero…pero…

_—No es tan malo ser el de abajo—susurró Dean mientras encajaba las uñas en la espalda de Cass y éste se movía encima de él._

_—Te lo dije._

_Castiel se inclinó a besar a Dean mientras sus manos se deslizaban lentamente por sus costados, sintiendo las costillas bajo sus dedos, intentando contarlas a través de la piel; delineando cada plano de su vientre mientras Dean enredaba los dedos en su cabello y con la mano libre acariciaba su pecho. Ambos hechos un revoltijo de brazos y piernas enredados como vil, ambos perlándose de sudor mientras el nombre del contrario escapaba entre jadeos de sus labios, ahogándose en la boca del receptor._

_Cass deslizó una mano hasta una pierna de Dean y la levantó hasta la altura de su cadera, encajando las uñas cuando Dean gritó su nombre._

_Sus manos querían grabarse aquel cuerpo, querían memorizarlo hasta que pudiera hacer todo el recorrido a ciegas. Quería tomar a Dean y guardarlo en lo más profundo de su ser para que nadie lo separara de su lado. Quería grabar esos sonidos que hacía cuando lo amaba en su memoria a largo plazo con el nombre de_ “archivo realmente importante y valioso” y _quería reproducirlos cada vez que se le olvidara cuántas pecas tenía Dean en el rostro y cuántas en sus hombros; reproducir ese sonido cuando no recordara cómo se sentía la piel de Dean bajo sus dedos; escuchar a Dean llamándolo cuando olvidara su nombre._

_Lo besó con desesperación, lo amó con fervor, como si el tiempo se le acabara a cada segundo, como si alguien fuera a entrar en cualquier minuto y fuera a quitárselo. Se aferró a él marcando su mano en uno de sus hombros como si temiera que él desaparecería al menor descuido; como si aquello no fuera real._

_—Te amo—susurró mientras deslizaba los labios al cuello de Dean—Nunca lo olvides._

_—Cómo si fuera algo tan importante—gruñó el otro arqueándose contra él—Te amo._

Cass miró sus manos entre las de Gabriel. Miró a su alrededor para al final concentrar su mirada en la calle, como si esperar a que un impala negro de una fecha lejana se estacionara justo en frente de ellos y de él bajara aquel atractivo chico de cabellos dorados, piel bronceada y sonrisa encantadora.

Deseaba que en serio él llegara y le sonriera con esa mueca ladeada que le encantaba, que le extendiera los brazos, dispuestos a refugiarlo de aquel invierno, y le susurrara al oído que lo había echado de menos a pesar de verse ayer. No importaba si le decía bebé, no importaba si al final tenían que irse por separado pero necesitaba verlo, asegurarse que la noche pasada no fue un adiós.

—Cassie, ¿pasa algo?—Gabriel atrajo su atención, preocupado por su amigo.

—Creo que ya nos despedimos—susurró con la voz entrecortada.

Balthazar frunció el ceño sin entender muy bien qué quería decir. Castiel recargó la cabeza en el hombro de Kevin y suspiró intentando controlar el llanto que amenazaba con derrumbarlo. El asiático recargó a su vez la cabeza en el hombro de Balthazar y él en la cabeza de Kevin, Gabriel se recargó en Cass y los cuatro volvieron a suspirar.

¿Volverían a encontrar algo así en diferentes partes del mundo? ¿Volverían a tener esa familia que no era de sangre? ¿Volverían a sentir la seguridad que sintieron cuando sabían que uno de los presentes les cuidaba las espaldas? Muy difícil, creían ellos cuatro. Y era difícil porque ahí estaban sus almas gemelas.

No, la alma gemela no es precisamente tu pareja, ¿por qué habría de serlo? No tenía lógica. El alma gemela es aquella que te completa, es aquella que completa tus pensamientos y apoya tus creencias aunque no las comparta, es aquella que sabe que su humor completa al tuyo; que entiende cuál risa es real y cuál risa no.

Tu alma gemela nunca se va, ella llega cuando menos te lo esperas y se mantienen a tu lado sin importa si hablan todos los días o cada dos meses. Puede que sólo sean ellos pues Gabriel era el alma gemela de Castiel, y afortunadamente se seguirían manteniendo juntos. Kevin era el alma gemela de Balthazar pero hubo un sentimiento de por medio que los estaba obligando a separarse; ¡claro! Puedes enamorarte de tu alma gemela pues ella es todo lo que necesitas, puedes hacerlo como Kevin lo hizo con Balthazar o puede que sea tu mejor amiga y siempre apoyarte en tus locuras, como Castiel hacía con Gabriel.

Aquellos chicos aún no se subían a un avión y ya se estaban echando de menos pero no había preocupación. Las almas gemelas son para siempre.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Éste cap lo escribí con Worldwide de BTR de fondo así que se les recomienda ponerla en su dispositivo para más placer y ésto contiene alto drama porque soy redramática asies

> _Necesitaban decir hasta luego._

…

Dean lanzó las almohadas de su cama al suelo seguidas de las sábanas. Tenía que estar en un maldito lado.

Abrió los cajones del pequeño escritorio que compartía con Tony y sacó absolutamente todos los papeles que tenía ahí guardados; vació la mochila que se llevó el fin de semana y luego reviso en cada bolsillo de cada pantalón. Tenía que estar ahí, le había mandado un mensaje a Cass el día anterior, ¡no podía desaparecer! Se tiró boca bajo en el suelo y revisó bajo la cama.

_—Promete que me llamarás—susurró Cass del otro lado del teléfono mientras ambos se preparaban para dormir._

_—Lo prometo, temprano antes de irme a clases—sonrió mirando el techo—Esperaba verte antes de regresar._

_—He estado muy ocupado, lo siento—ambos suspiraron—Llamarás, ¿verdad? ¿Sin falta?_

_—Tan puntual como despertador en un lunes por la mañana._

Gruñó frustrado sacando todos los zapatos que tenía debajo, los revisó cada uno como si fuera a estar escondido ahí; incluso revisó las calcetas y por si acaso fue a husmear bajo la cama de Tony, ¡no podía desaparecer sin más! Se lo prometió, si Cass quería que lo llamara era por algo. Gruñó frustrado saliendo de debajo de la cama de Tony y se fue a revisar los armarios.

—No sabía que hacíamos remodelación—Tony entró en la habitación seguido de Steve, ambos admirando el desastre que hacía Dean—Hey, ¡esos son mis calzoncillos!

—No encuentro mi maldito teléfono—gruñó Dean vaciando los calzoncillos de Tony en la cama—Dime que lo tomaste, ¡no estoy para bromas, Anthony! ¡Ocupo el maldito teléfono!

—No lo tome, lo siento, lo que necesitas es tomar tu estúpida mochila y mover tu culo para clase de física—el bajito tomó la mochila de Dean.

Esta no contenía ningún libro pues todos estaban en el suelo, y luego Steve decía que era él el desordenado. Con un suspiro fue a buscar los libros de Dean entre la ropa, rogando para que no hubiera perdido la tarea.

—Lenguaje, Tony, no hay necesidad de ser tan grosero—lo reprendió Steve mientras veía a Dean sucumbir a la desesperación— ¿Para qué necesitas el celular?

—Es lunes—gruñó como si con eso aclarara todo.

Tony ladeó la cabeza, un poco alarmado, viendo como Dean se quitaba los zapatos y los revisaba, como si en un descuido su celular hubiera ido a parar ahí. Si no lo hubiera visto revisar el auto más temprano sugeriría que el celular estaba ahí pero Dean había volcado al derecho y al revés el interior de Baby y andavete de teléfono.

Lo malo de todo ese desastre era que tendría que ayudarle a limpiar después.

—Sí, y es noviembre—Steve miraba confundido a Dean a lo que Tony palmeó su brazo.

—Todos los lunes le llama a Cass antes de irse a clases—aclaró—No entiendo muy bien de lo que hablan pero nunca deja de llamarlo. Cada lunes puntualmente, es como su religión—se encogió de hombros y tomó a Dean del brazo—Lo siento pero tenemos evaluación de trabajos, Dean. No puedes seguir buscando el teléfono.

— ¡NO! ¡Tengo que llamarlo, se lo prometí! Me hizo prometerle que le llamaría sin falta. Tenía que decirme algo—se zafó del agarre de Tony—No pude perderlo, hablé con él ayer, ¡le dije que había llegado a salvo! ¡Estaba aquí!

—Tal vez está en el auto—sugirió Steve.

Tony lo miró con cara de pocos amigos ante eso. Ya había revisado el maldito auto pero al parecer Dean lo había olvidado ya que agradeció a Steve y arrastró a Tony para que lo ayudara a buscar prometiendo que después irían a clase sin falta.

Los tres chicos fueron al estacionamiento de las residencias teniendo cuidado con los charcos congelados de la acerca. Apenas Dean vio a Baby fue a revisar de nuevo, abriendo la puerta delantera para buscar en la guantera, bajo los asientos, entre las envolturas de comida. Tenía que estar en un maldito lado, él le prometió que lo llamaría sin falta, Cass nunca necesita decírselo para hacerlo así que debía de ser algo importante si quería que lo llamara.

—Amor, revisa la cajuela—Tony le pidió a Steve aquello mientras ingresaba a los asientos traseros—Bien, Dean, si no lo encontramos no me importa, iremos a clases y lo buscamos después.

—Sí, sí. Cállate y ponte a buscar.

Tony hizo una mueca de repulsión al ver el montón de basura en el auto, ¿Dean no limpiaba nunca? Si Steve ve esto capaz y le da un infarto.

Con todo el asco reprimido comenzó a revolver las envolturas buscando el maldito aparato. Sus dedos captaron bolsa de frituras, cajitas con restos de pie, gusanitos de goma que a saber cuánto llevan ahí. Tomó algo extraño y lo alzó hasta la altura de sus ojos, analizándolo.

—Dean, ¿qué es esto?—preguntó agitando aquello.

—Cuidado, puede que haya uno que otro condón por ahí—murmuró Dean sin dejar de buscar.

Tony dejó caer lo que traía en la mano e hizo una mueca de repulsión. Al menos él se aseguraba de tirar los que usaba en el cesto de basura ¡no en un lugar donde cualquiera puede encontrarlo!

—No me sorprende que lo perdieras, ¡esto es un desastre!—gruñó Tony saliendo del auto—No está aquí, Dean, ¿dónde fue la última vez que lo usaste?

Dean salió molesto del impala y de pura frustración cerró de un portazo, faltándole el respeto a la señorita. Se disculparía después, necesitaba encontrar el teléfono. Miró la hora en el reloj de Tony, ¡las nueve en punto! Bueno, el maestro revisaba por orden de lista así que ellos tenían tiempo para llegar. Cass tenía clase a las siete, ¡debió haber marcado ya!

—Estaba en el cuarto, acostado—señaló el edificio—Iba a dormirme por eso lo llame, luego de colgar recordé unos apuntes que dejé en el auto y bajé. Después ya no sé donde lo dejé.

—Puedo marcarte—sugirió Steve sacando un teléfono—Así lo encuentras por el tono de llamada…Ouh, no tengo señal. Lo siento.

—El mío está apagado—dijo Tony encogiéndose de hombros.

—Y lo tengo en silencio, no vamos a escucharlo—gruñó Dean apoyándose en el impala—Maldita sea, se lo prometí, puntal como alarma, ¡él me lo pidió! Nunca lo pide, no necesita pedirlo, ¡hoy me lo pidió! ¡Me hizo prometerlo!—recargó la cabeza en el hombro de Tony—Se irá a Nueva York en la semana y yo no puedo cumplir con una maldita llamada.

Tony lo palmeó en la espalda y miró a Steve esperando apoyo pero él estaba más entretenido viendo a dos chicos mostrarse un teléfono vagamente familiar. Steve no soportaba a esos chicos por las cosas que decían de Tony, eran un par de idiotas en toda la extensión de la palabra y, para colmo, eran compañeros del equipo. Más de una vez los había tecleado con demasiada fuerza por un comentario idiota. Pero ¿qué podía esperar de un tipo llamado Dick?

—Dean, ¿tu celular no tiene funda negra?—Dean se incorporó y miró a Steve.

—Sí, y en la parte de atrás Cass le pintó una abeja y una rebanada de pie. Tiene una rajadura en la pantalla causada por una discusión con mi papá.

Steve señaló al par de chicos que se mostraban el teléfono y Dean no lo pensó dos veces para ir con ellos. Tony miró a Steve unos segundos antes de seguirlo sin más pues Dean no estaba en sus cinco sentidos y posiblemente causaría muchos problemas.

Dick Roman y Arthur Ketch hablaban sobre el celular que tenían en la mano y se burlaban del idiota que lo había perdido ajenos al hecho de que dicho idiota los miraba molesto por tener su teléfono, burlándose de la imagen de pantalla que aparecía siempre que encendían el teléfono, mascullando cosas que podían hacer para burlarse del dueño o, en su defecto, cuando vieran a ese pelinegro de ojos azules en la fotografía.

Dean tal vez no lo había notado pero cuando bajó a buscar sus apuntes al auto durante la noche el celular se deslizó del bolsillo de su sudadera y fue a dar al suelo sin que él lo notara pues estaba más preocupado por tener todo listo para física que en notar a su sudadera más ligera.

—Ese es mi teléfono—gruñó Dean señalando el aparato.

Dick lo miró enarcando las cejas y se guardó el celular en el bolsillo sin más. Tony vio como las manos de Dean se convertían en puños y temió que desatara una pelea ahí mismo sin más con el tiempo encima para física; en otras circunstancias Stark estaría contento de verlo golpear a aquel par pero no en aquel momento donde tenían que llegar a física.

—No lo creo, me lo encontré tirado—dijo el otro con una sonrisa.

—Es mi teléfono, lo perdí, dámelo—gruñó Dean perdiendo de a poco la paciencia, necesitaba llamarle a Cass.

—Yo creo que no—sonrió el otro—Lo dijiste, lo perdiste, o sea que ya no lo tienes. Yo lo encontré, así que es mío—Ketch se soltó riendo—Lo siento, suerte para la próxima.

Tony vio como los nudillos de Dean se ponían blancos.

Ninguno de los cinco muchachos implicados era bajito, Steve iba a la cabeza siendo el más alto y el más corpulento seguido de Dean, eso estaba a su favor, pero sabía que Dick y Ketch no eran de fiar, ellos eran rápidos, lo veía siempre que acompañaba a Steve a los entrenamientos. Luego seguía él, era relativamente bajito en comparación con los otros pero tenía buenos brazos y sabía defenderse.

En conclusión; no sería una pelea limpia.

—Yo que tú le daba el teléfono—dijo Tony sonriendo mientras señalaba a Dean—Ha estado buscándolo toda la mañana.

—No te pregunté, marica. Dije que es mío y punto.

Ante aquel insulto Dean y Steve dieron un paso al frente, demasiado furiosos por aquellas simples palabras.

Steve estaba colorado y no precisamente por el frío, Tony sabía que no le gustaba que se metieran con él pero, honestamente, le daba igual. Los insultos siempre iban y venían, tus reacciones ante esos se quedaban contigo manchando la tranquilidad que tienes. No iba a permitir que Steve y Dean se metieran en problemas solo por un par de idiotas.

—Cuidado en cómo lo llamas—gruñó Steve.

—Dame el puto teléfono—la voz de Dean sonaba como cuchillas, Tony temía que ya no fueran a salir de ahí sin golpes.

—Ven por él.

No necesito decirle más, el puño de Dean impactó en su mandíbula tronándola de una forma divertida para Tony. Antes de que Ketch tuviera oportunidad de defenderse Steve ya lo había aventando haciendo que cayera al suelo.

La pelea se desató. Tony, encogiéndose de hombros, se sentó sobre el cofre del auto más cercano e intentó ver cómo iban entre el revoltijo de extremidades y puños.

Soltaban palabrotas; veía puñetazos volar a todas partes; patadas dando en lugares que costaría recuperar después; vio una muela volar por el aire y suplicó para que no fuera de Steve sino el chico se pondría furioso. Su novio era más del estilo pacifista, Stark era el busca pleitos pero en ese momento no se trataba de algo justo, sabía que Steve iba apoyar a Dean aún si con eso se metía en problemas.

No entendía por qué tanta insistencia en quedarse un celular ajeno, o sea, entendía la urgencia de Dean por recuperarlo, si le había prometido a Cass que llamaría Dean cruzaría cielo, mar y tierra con tal de cumplir su palabra; pero ¿por qué quedarte algo que no te pertenece? Eso no tenía lógica. Si no tienes un teléfono que sirva mejor ahorrar y comprarte uno por más económico que saliera.

Tony vio a Dean colocarse a horcajadas sobre Dick y soltarle un puñetazo directo en la nariz, hizo una mueca de dolor al ver la sangre escurrir y luego al ver los nudillos de su compañero. Eso sin duda cobraría factura después.

Cuando las fuerzas de Dick disminuyeron Dean comenzó a hurgar en sus bolsillos hasta dar con el maldito aparato. Steve, del otro lado, estaba sentado sobre la espalda de Ketch sin más mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la nariz, Steve era tan hermoso aún lleno de sangre. Tony suspiró al verlo ahí sentado como un pequeño niño. Ah, si no tuvieran que ir a clases ese día ellos ya estarían en la habitación.

Lo único malo que le veía a aquella pelea era que sin duda llegarían tarde a física y Steve a Ingles, novios perfectos se saltan las clases contigo cuando necesitas solucionar una cosa. Sin duda necesitaba coger con Steve aquel día.

—Maldición, se agotó la pila—Dean gruñó levantándose lleno de frustración—Hijo de perra—pateó las piernas de Dick.

—Señores—un hombre trajeado apareció en el estacionamiento y los sobresaltó—No puede ser, ¡masacraron a sus compañeros!—Steve se levantó de Ketch y se apresuró a colocarse frete a Tony en un intento de cubrirlo—No puedo permitir este tipo de comportamiento, están en la universidad no en la preparatoria.

—Me robó mi teléfono—gruñó Dean señalando a Dick—Se lo pedí y no quiso devolverlo, usted no iba a hacer que me lo regresara—Dean se cruzó de brazos.

El profesor que los estaba regañando Tony lo conocía, daba la clase de lingüística, Steve la tomaba todos los martes y jueves.

Era un profesor muy aburrido para Tony pues había ocasiones en que se colaba a la clase sólo para estar más tiempo con Steve; el profesor era bajito y gordito, como una bola _cheeto_ , o eso creía él, era calvo y traía lentes de montura negra que siempre se mantenían en la punta de su nariz y te miraba sobre ellos, ¡¿para qué vas a usar lentes si no ves a través de ellos?! Eso no tenía lógica para Tony.

También algo que había notado de ese profesor era que es un idiota, así, IDIOTA con letras mayúsculas y colores chillones. Era lógico lo que Dean reclamaba, no iba a hacer nada si le decía que ellos robaron su celular.

Olvidaba el nombre del idiota, ¿Johan? ¿John? Algo así, Steve le decía J. Jenks.

—No es justificación para golpear a sus compañeros—reprendió mientras ayudaba a Dick a pararse—Un aparato electrónico no lo es todo. Los muchachos de ahora me sorprenden con su ridiculez de arriesgar la vida por un maldito teléfono—Tony puso los ojos en blanco.

—También insultaron a mi novio—gruñó Steve mirándolo fijamente—No hay necesidad de juzgar a alguien por sus preferencias.

El maestro al fin pudo notar a Tony sentado en el auto como si nada. Mentalmente Tony lo estaba retando a que dijera algo idiota, sabía que con un desliz Dean y Steve se le dejarían ir sin más. Lo había escuchado quejarse en los pasillos por cosas así, una vez criticó a muerte a un par de chicas que iban de la mano haciendo llorar a una y a otra enfurecerse, Tony tuvo que abstenerse de romperle la boca por ser tan idiota.

—Bueno, cosas que pasan—dijo el tipo sin más mientras le extendía un pañuelo a Dick—Tú, llévalo a la enfermería—dijo señalando a Ketch—Procura que les hagan un permiso para ausentarse durante el primer periodo—el chico asintió y dirigió a Dick hacia los edificios—Ustedes, puedo reportar al entrenador este comportamiento.

—No lo entiende, yo necesitaba mi celular—masculló Dean—Y ni siquiera estoy en el equipo. Steve no tiene la culpa de nada—el maestro los miró con cara de pocos amigos—Mire, es mi culpa, lo admito, si quiere puede llevarme con el decano pero necesito hacer una llamada con urgencia y esos idiotas se acabaron la pila de mi teléfono.

Tony siguió mirando aquel drama desde el auto en el que estaba sentado, preguntándose si en serio notificaría al entrenador la pelea. Steve estaba trabajando en ser mariscal de campo para cuando el que tenían de momento se graduara. No podía permitir que le quitaran esa oportunidad, sería muy injusto, especialmente cuando Steve estaba en la universidad por una beca deportiva. Más siendo ellos los idiotas que comenzaron todo, ¿qué tanto les costaba darle su teléfono a Dean?

El maestro le extendió su celular a Dean con cara de fastidio, pensando en que tenía cosas más importantes que atender, como aquella chica que quería discutir su calificación, que en resolver problemas de chicos.

—Tenga, llame a quien necesita y después devuélvamelo. Se van directo a clases—sentenció.

Dean asintió, agradecido mientras tomaba el teléfono y marcaba de memoria aquel número que tenía grabado como si del número del seguro se tratara.

—Vamos bebé, contesta—susurró apartándose de ellos mientras escuchaba los timbres de espera—Vamos, Cass, contesta. Sí llamé, lo hice. Bebé por favor…

_—El número que usted ha marcado está fuera de servicio_

Dean gruñó y volvió a marcar a escondidas del maestro. Dos, tres veces. El número estaba fuera de servicio, ¿cómo así? ¿Se le habría apagado? Maldita sea. Colgó sin más y le regresó el teléfono al maestro. Le marcaría apenas prendiera su celular sin duda.

—Gracias, nos iremos a clases.

Steve y Tony se apresuraron a seguirlo. Dean sentía algo en el estómago, una sensación de vacío y temor, como si le aguardara algo realmente malo.

…

Eran las siete treinta de la mañana, Cass miraba fijamente la pantalla del teléfono y luego a la gente que iba y venía en el aeropuerto.

Parecía que muchas personas planeaban irse antes de que una nevada se los impidiera; personas jalaban sus maletas de un lado a otro; los niños señalaban cada avión que iba llegando o saliendo con el asombro que sólo se puede tener a esa edad ante lo desconocido; había personas abrazando a otras como si temieran no volverlas a ver; había personas alegando con las cajeras sobre sus vuelos que tenían retraso; personas reclamando equipaje; niños llamando a gritos a sus madres cuando las perdían de vista.

Cass estaba sentado en la sala de espera antes de pasar seguridad. Escuchaba a sus padres hablar con sus abuelos acerca de lo que harían para seguir estando atentos de él; los Shurley regañaban a Gabriel por empacar tantos dulces en lugar de ropa de invierno; los Talbot despedían a Kevin como si estuvieran viendo partir a su propio hijo, en esta ocasión Bella los acompañaba y le daba consejos a Kevin para el vuelo; la señora Bradbury le daba consejos a una abatida Charlie, que también contemplaba a las personas esperando algo.

Todo era un zumbido de voces en sus oídos que no tenían coherencia, era estresante. Muchas voces sonando al mismo tiempo, voces robóticas anunciando cada vuelo, internacional o nacional, dando avisos sobre niños extraviados en seguridad, dando la hora para apresurar a quien iba tarde. Cass volvió a mirar la planeación de vuelo, temiendo ver que el suyo estaba casi en ceros. El vuelo 24 saldría a las 8:30 am con destino a Nueva York.

La rodilla de Cass comenzó a rebotar arriba y abajo con demasiada insistencia mientras volvía a desbloquear el teléfono y apretaba _llamar_ al último contacto que estaba registrado, al que había llamado cinco veces desde que estaba en la carretera con destino a Seattle.

_—Soy Dean Winchester, ya sabes que hacer…_

Cass gruñó al volver a escuchar su maldito buzón de voz.

Cuando Dean no llamó a las seis treinta como todos los días optó por llamarlo él teniendo los mismos resultados llamada tras llamada. Iba a matarlo si no le contestaba. Si le atendía podía llegar al aeropuerto en cinco minutos, le diría adiós y le prometería marcar en cuanto llegara a NY y estuviera instalado. El día anterior no tuvo tiempo de llamarlo hasta la noche porque sus abuelos lo estuvieron molestando todo el día organizando su viaje; cinco valijas conteniendo todo aquello que quería llevarse y dejando atrás lo que no.

—Dean, es la quinta vez que te marco. Prometiste llamar, ¡necesitas llamar! ¡No nos lo perdonaremos si no llamas!—gruñó con tristeza—Por favor, cariño. Contesta—colgó y miró el peluche que no había querido guardar en ninguna maleta.

…

_—Mira lo que te traje._

_Cass sonrió al ver el pequeño peluche que Dean sacó del auto. Era un osito vestido de abeja, era realmente adorable. Lo tomó en sus manos y lo miró desde todos los ángulos sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba ante aquel gesto de Dean, ¡le regaló un peluche!_

_—Es la cosa más linda que he visto—dijo riendo— ¿Dónde lo encontraste?_

_—Tony y Steve me convencieron de ir a una feria por la bahía—Dean extendió los brazos y atrajo a Cass a su pecho—Cuando lo vi supe que tenía que ganarlo para ti, ¿te gusta?_

_Cass pegó su nariz a la del osito e hizo una mueca haciendo reír a Dean, se veía tan adorable. Castiel besó el peluche y luego a Dean haciéndolo reír por su entusiasmo._

_—Me encanta, ¡es perfecto!—susurró contra sus labios—Te amo, ¿te lo he dicho?_

…

Cass se abrazó con fuerza a ese peluche y volvió a mirar a las personas, esperando encontrarlo entre la gente. Ver como el tiempo parecía congelarse y las luces sólo lo enfocaban a él; verlo caminar entre las personas, sobresaliendo como siempre hacía; deseaba encontrar aquel chico de ojos verdes y chaqueta marrón entre la gente que iba y venía por el aeropuerto, si lo veía olvidaría lo que es la prudencia y correría a él sin más, como si no lo hubiera visto en años, lo abrazaría tan fuerte que le cortaría el aire pero no importaría porque él estaría ahí, porque iba a despedirse de él, porque prometería esperarlo hasta que Cass volviera. Porque seguirían juntos.

Pero nada de eso estaba pasando porque el rayo de sol no estaba entre las personas, porque él no le contestaba el maldito teléfono y porque no tardaría en abordar el avión.

—Creo que es hora de pasar seguridad—habló su abuela atrayendo su atención—Digo, ya serán las ocho y ustedes deben conducir de vuelta a Olympic—los padres de los tres chicos que irían con ella asintieron—Dile a Michael que espero nos visite en primavera, ¿Okay? Quiero ver al pequeño Jack.

Los adultos se levantaron de donde estaban sentados y comenzaron las temibles despedidas.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué los humanos teníamos la necesidad de decir adiós? ¿De terminar algo antes de partir? ¿Por qué era necesario expresar una despedida con esas cinco letras? ¿No podía ser un _hasta luego? ¿Nos vemos pronto?_ Cass no quería despedirse.

Cuando la gente se despide es porque piensa que no volverán a verse; cuando dices adiós es cuando terminas algo, es ponerle el punto final y continuar sin mirar atrás. Castiel no quería decir adiós, no quería despedirse de sus padres, no quería despedirse de Kevin y Balthazar, no quería vivir con el temor de no volver a verlos; de que la distancia los separara por algo más que millas. Decir adiós no era fácil, dejar ir a alguien que amas no era sencillo sin importar cuántas veces te mentalices para eso.

Cass miró a sus padres mientras se acomodaba la chaqueta de la universidad de Dean y luego tomaba la mochila. No había soltado aquel osito vestido de abeja por nada del mundo, nadie iba a hacer que lo soltara.

—Bueno…—empezó su madre con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—Pórtate bien; no hagas demasiadas travesuras, ayuda a tu abuela si te lo pide—Cass asintió—No dejes que Gabriel coma muchos dulces, evita que Charlie se vuelva loca en los bares—Cass sonrió—Cuídate mucho, si alguien te dice algo le rompes la cara—su padre rió mientras la abrazaba—Llama cada noche, Castiel, ¡cada noche sin falta! Necesito saber de ti todos los días, ¿de acuerdo?—Cass asintió con una sonrisa—Mi bebé…

Becky lo envolvió con ambos brazos haciendo que los ojos de Cass se llenaran de lágrimas. Envolvió a su madre con fuerza y cerró los ojos intentando memorizar el aroma que ella tenía; flores, muchas flores y miel, dulces, a pastel. Ese era el olor de mamá para Cass. Pronto sintió el aroma a tinta y manuscritos de su padre así que se dejó abrazar por ellos intentando controlar el llanto, sintiendo el olor de la familia llenarlo y haciéndolo sentir como si estuviera dentro de un huevo y que, cuando cruzara seguridad, rompería y saldría por su cuenta.

Gabriel disfrutaba del aroma de su familia también. Chocolate, dulces, todo lo que él amaba acompañado de antiséptico y medicina de cereza; Natasha se negaba a soltarlo mientras Bruce acariciaba su espalda. Gabriel rara vez lloraba, nunca le veía lógica al hacerlo, pero en ese momento sentía un nudo en la garganta que se burlaba de él entonando _quiere llorar,_ una y otra vez. Se abrazó más fuerte a su madre. Los haría sentir orgullosos.

Charlie recargó la mejilla en el pecho de su madre y la dejó consolarla; su mamá olía a detergente floral, a café recién hecho. Olía a casa. Cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver por los brazos de su madre mientras ella le peinaba el cabello y le susurraba lo orgullosa que estaba de Charlie…de Celeste.

Era difícil irse; siempre habían sido su madre y ella desde la muerte de su padre; la señora Bradbury hizo de todo para que ella pudiera estar ahí a punto de cumplir su sueño, Charlie odiaba tener que dejarla sola, no tendría a nadie más, ¿quién iba a recordarle de pagar las cuentas? ¿Quién haría la compra cuando se acabaran los víveres? ¿Quién le programaría el _Netflix_ en el televisor cuando quisiera ver una serie? Alguien debía cuidar de su madre mientras estaba fuera.

— ¡Charlie!—gritaron con fuerza entre la gente.

Charlie se apartó de su madre limpiándose el llanto y buscó entre las personas el origen de aquel llamado. Una chica de cabello dorado y ojos castaños la miraba desde la distancia, como si quisiera asegurarse de que estaba ahí. Charlie sintió que su corazón sufría una pequeña arritmia al ver a Jo ahí parada entre la gente, como si esperara algo o temiera que fuera demasiado tarde.

Charlie no lo pensó.

Dejó caer el bolso de viaje y corrió empujando personas hasta la chica rubia que fue a su encuentro. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando la veía esquivar maletas y niños; la pelirroja sólo tenía un propósito en mente y era llegar a ella, no importaba que la abuela de Cass dijera que se les hacía tarde, no importaba que los segundos siguieran corriendo mientras ella acortaba la distancia que las separaba.

Jo era lo único que importaba en aquel aeropuerto; era un rayo de luz entre la gente y ella quería alcanzarla, contemplarla una última vez, decirle que nada de lo que dijo cuando pelearon era verdad, decirle cuánto le importaba y cuánto la iba a extrañar.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella se arrojó a sus brazos envolviendo la estrecha cintura con sus piernas. Se convirtieron en un manchón rojo y dorado cuando comenzaron a girar, era como si el fuego bailara. Charlie escondió el rostro en el cuello de Jo e inhalo su aroma, las flores, las cosas frescas, la primavera, el rocío en las mañanas. Jo era la primavera en su vida, era esa época de colores y alegría, de frescura y tranquilidad, de calidez. Nueva York sería un lugar oscuro pues el sol se quedaba en Seattle.

—Lo siento—susurró contra su piel mientras dejaba que las lágrimas corrieran por su rostro—No era verdad, lo siento, lo siento, nena. Perdóname—le besó el cuello, las mejillas, la frente, todo lo que pudiera alcanzar antes de que se le acabara el tiempo—Te amo, Jo, perdón, nena, perdón.

Jo asintió mientras besaba el rostro que iba a extrañar intentando memorizar la curvatura de sus labios, la sensación de tenerla en sus brazos, en cómo el cabello caía con ondas a su alrededor. Dios, iba a extrañarla como quien añora su hogar cuando se encuentra lejos, como quien echa de menos el sol en invierno. ¿Cómo iba a ser su vida ahora si Charlie estaba a nada de subir al maldito avión?

—Necesitaba verte—susurró la rubia mientras colocaba su frente sobre la de Charlie—No podía dejarte partir sin arreglar nada—la pelirroja asintió—Te amo, rojita. Y lo haré estando aquí o en China—Charlie comenzó a sollozar.

—Te amo, rubita—susurró la pelirroja—No importa dónde éste ni dónde te encuentres, no lo olvides, por favor, eres mía—Jo sonrió entre lágrimas.

—Y tú mía no importa quién diga lo contrario—Charlie sollozó—No, cariño, nena toda va a estar bien. Te estoy dejando ir.

Charlie soltó el llanto.

Jo la colocó en el piso y la abrazó haciendo que la pelirroja se sujetara a ella con fuerza. Ambas chicas sollozaron sobre la otra mientras las personas seguían yendo y viniendo, mientras los niños gritaban y señalaban los aviones, mientras llamaban para abordar vuelos y anunciaban la llegada de otros. Charlie buscó los labios de Jo para besarlos antes de que tuviera que irse, antes de que dijera esa odiosa palabra de cinco letras que la lastimó la última vez que la pronunció.

No, el mundo no se detuvo. No, el vuelo no cancelo. La Tierra seguía girando sobre su propio eje y alrededor del sol haciendo que los segundos transcurrieran. No, las personas no se detuvieron a admirar a esas dos chicas que se besaban mientras sujetaban el cabello de la otra, esa escena se veía diario en lugares como el aeropuerto. No. Nadie se detuvo de sus propios asuntos; siguieron acarreando sus maletas, comprando boletos, checando pasaportes, señalando los aviones que ahí estaban, observando el plan de vuelo, diciendo adiós como si no significara nada.

Claro, eso desde la perspectiva del espectador. Para Charlie y Jo la tierra había dejado de girar concediéndoles unos minutos para ser ellas, para despedirse, para arreglar las cosas. Se besaban como si no hubiera nadie alrededor, como si no hubiera un vuelo aguardando, como si la distancia pudiera deshacerse como azúcar en el café. Era un beso triste porque iba acompañado con lágrimas, con palabras que no se dijeron. Era un beso de despedida y no había uno más amargo que ese.

—No dejes que nadie te trate menos de lo que eres—susurró Charlie mirando fijamente a la rubia—Eres una chica que se merece el universo entero, Jo, no dejes que sólo te den la luna—Jo sonrió y besó la frente de Charlie.

—No dejes que nadie apague tu luz, bebé—Charlie suspiró aferrándose a ella—No dejes que nadie apague mi sol—ambas suspiraron—Va a salir bien, lo prometo.

—No puedo pedirte que me esperes—susurró Charlie con pesar.

—Lo sé, y no te pido eso—Jo acunó el rostro de Charlie con ambas manos y le sonrió—No importa si te espero o no, Charlie, porque tarde o temprano iré a buscarte. Uno siempre vuelve al lugar donde fue feliz—Charlie sonrió—Cuídate, cariño.

—Cuídate mucho—le acarició la mejilla—Nos vemos pronto—Jo sonrió.

—Hasta luego.

Cass las miró desde la fila que iba a pasar seguridad. Volvió a mirar a las personas, esperando encontrar su propio rayo de sol ahí pero no estaba. Sonrió al ver a Charlie abrazar a Jo antes de caminar a donde estaba su madre para recoger su valija de mano.

Era bonito cuando la persona que amas iba a despedirte al aeropuerto sin importar si estaban juntos o no; era bonito y triste ver el rostro de esas dos chicas empapados en llanto mientras se sonreían a la distancia, mientras Jo agitaba una mano en forma de despedida y esperaba a que Charlie cruzara seguridad. Era hermoso y desgarrador dejar atrás tu lugar feliz.

Cass desbloqueó una última vez el teléfono y volvió a marcar ese número. Cerró los ojos escuchando.

Un timbre.

Dos timbres.

Tres timbres.

Cuatro timbres.

_—Soy Dean Winchester, ya sabes qué hacer…_

Cass suspiró y apretó el oso de peluche en su mano libre, sintiendo su corazón tan pesado como si estuviera hecho de plomo.

—Aún no subo al avión y ya te extraño…—susurró al teléfono sintiendo que las lágrimas que luchó por retener toda la mañana se deslizaban por sus mejillas—Cuídate, por favor. Compórtate, no discutas más con tu padre, cuida a Sammy, dile que visite a Michael—sonrió con tristeza—Jo vino a despedir a Charlie…quisiera que llegaras tú…—miró el techo sintiendo su voz quebrarse.

“—Dime que la otra noche no era un adiós, por favor. Llama y dime que no era un adiós porque si así fue no te lo perdonaré nunca…Llama y di que seguiremos juntos, llama y di _que lo tomaremos donde lo dejamos_ —Cass miró el suelo sintiendo el rostro húmedo por el llanto—Llama y di que me amas como yo te amo, di que no vas a olvidarme—cerró los ojos—Qué dramático soy. Sólo…llama, Dean, y dime que todo va a estar bien.

Cass colgó el teléfono y lo puso en modo avión antes de que le tocara colocarlo en la canastilla.

_El vuelo 24 con destino a Nueva York se abordará en quince minutos por la puerta 5._


	7. Chapter 7

> _Mantuvieron su amor en una fotografía._

…

—Castiel dijo que ustedes vivían en Los Ángeles—dijo Gabriel refiriéndose a los abuelos de Cass—Es un poco retirado, ¿no?

—Nos mudamos el año ¿antepasado?—miró a su esposo el cuál asintió—Le ofrecieron el trabajo a James y no pudimos negarnos así que moví la revista acá. Nos está yendo mejor, iremos mañana para que conozcan las instalaciones, les encantarán—Amelia giró en su asiento para sonreírles—Tenemos un estudio de fotografía estupendo; un armario con la ropa que se estrenará para la siguiente edición. Podría participar para la edición juvenil—Charlie sonrió, encantada.

—Sería divertido, nunca me había planteado modelar.

—Pero eres muy bonita, cielo, ¿me recuerdas tu nombre?

—Oficialmente es Celeste, pero usted llámeme Charlie.

Castiel suspiró mirando las calles pasar por la ventana, ajeno a aquella conversación en la que, posiblemente, se vería involucrado.

Su abuelo iba conduciendo un bonito _Audi R8_ que Charlie susurró era igual al de C _hristian Grey_. Los tres chicos se encontraban en los asientos traseros sintiendo nerviosismo y cansancio pues cinco horas en un vuelo donde un niño se turnaba para patear sus asientos y no había otra película para ver que no fuera _Transformers_ había sido desquiciante. Al principio fue entretenido pero en cuanto acabó aquel trío comenzó a inquietarse.

Ahora se encontraban absortos en los rascacielos que reinaban en la ciudad, en la cantidad de autos que circulaban en las avenidas y el montón de personas que iban y venían a pesar de la nieve que cubría las calles, luciendo gruesos abrigos que ondeaban con el viento. Era como una escena sacada de una película, Castiel se sentía sorprendido ante tanto barullo y su cabeza dolía por tanto ruido. Ya no había árboles, ya no más cielo encapotado. Era tan fascinante y tan triste.

Miró el osito que tenía en su regazo y sonrió con tristeza, volvió a mirar el celular, esperando una llamada que no llegaba. A esas horas Dean seguro ya había escuchado sus mensajes, ¿por qué no llamaba? Tenía que llamarle, Castiel quería escucharlo, que le dijera que iban a estar bien…que nada los iba a separar.

—Mira…—Charlie atrajo su atención señalando algo por la ventana—Es el edificio de _King Kong_ —susurró maravillada— ¿Crees que podamos ir un día?

Amelia volteó en dirección a lo que miraban y sonrió. Se había prometido ganarse a su nieto ahora que lo tenía, que James fuera un antipático y que ella tuviera su reputación de frívola no evitaba que amara a su nieto por sobre todas las cosas.

—Podemos venir mañana—les dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

—Creí que estarías ocupada—murmuró su esposo mientras disminuía la marcha para que los chicos tuvieran más tiempo para admirar aquel rascacielos.

—Sí, lo estaré, pero puedo hacerme un momento para traerlos a ver el edificio.

James gruñó algo y siguió concentrado en el camino. Amelia sabía que tener a Castiel con ellos iba a cambiarlos, iba a ser mejor porque el chico era especial. Harían con él lo que no pudieron con Michael. Lo harían mejor.

Los tres chicos miraron por la ventana donde iba Castiel, sintiéndose asombrados por la atura de aquel célebre edificio. Incluso se hincaron en los asientos cuando el automóvil siguió de largo por la _Quinta Avenida_. No podían calcular desde afuera cuántos pisos tenía pero sí podían imaginar a un enorme gorila en la punta derribando avionetas, incluso creían que ahí sin duda debería estar una de las entradas al Olimpo.

—El apartamento está siendo remodelado—su abuelo atrajo su atención mientras esquivaba autos—Pasaran unos días con nosotros antes de mudarse así que no se pongan demasiado cómodos—los tres chicos se sentaron en su lugar y lo miraron nerviosos—Pasaremos navidad en una pequeña fiesta que se hará para ¿qué era, Amelia?

—No lo recuerdo—murmuró su abuela distraída mientras atendía su teléfono—Estoy mensajeandole para que me aparte tres más. No me cae bien, James, ¿tenemos que ir? La navidad pasada dijo muchas idioteces acerca de mi revista y sobre mi nieto—Cass frunció el ceño—Si vuelve a abrir la boca yo…

—Es compromiso, Amelia, no puedes faltar. Si se mete con nuestros nietos…bueno, al menos ya somos bisabuelos.

Sus abuelos comenzaron a discutir acerca de los pros y contras para ir a esa fiesta de navidad. Los tres chicos que llevaban en la parte de atrás suspiraron con pesar y volvieron a hincarse en el asiento para mirar por la ventana trasera.

Ya no estaban en Washington.

…

 _—Dime que la otra noche no fue un adiós, por favor—_ Dean escondió la cara entre las rodillas mientras escuchaba, por sexta vez, ese mensaje— _Llama y dime que no era un adiós porque si así fue no te lo perdonaré nunca…Llama y di que seguiremos juntos, llama y di que lo tomaremos donde lo dejamos—_ Dean sollozó mientras comenzaba a empapar su pantalón y apretaba con más fuerza el teléfono— _Llama y di que me amas como yo te amo._

—Te amo tanto que me duele—susurró entre sollozos mientras seguía escuchando la voz entrecortada de Cass.

_—Sólo…llama, Dean, y dime que todo va a estar bien._

El mensaje terminó pero Dean volvió a escucharlo en una muda tortura por ser tan descuidado. Si su teléfono no se hubiera caído de su sudadera lo habría llamado. El hubiera reinaba en esa mañana y lo consumía hasta reducirlo a los escombros de lo que era.

Castiel se había ido, ¡¿por qué no se lo dijo el domingo?! Pudo decirle antes de colgar, ¡debió decirle! Habría acampado en el aeropuerto de Seattle con tal de verlo antes de que se subiera a ese maldito avión.

No era justo, ¡él estaba hecho un ovillo en su cama, llorando como cuando terminó con él, sintiéndose una mierda y Castiel estaba en Nueva York! ¿Eso era justo? Porque no le veía donde estaba la justicia. Amar a alguien no debería doler tanto, el universo no debería de conspirar para separarlos de esa manera.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió revelando a Tony y a una amiga de ambos que compartía su clase de cálculo. El chico negó con la cabeza al ver a Dean y le pidió amablemente a Danneel que lo esperara afuera, no quería que vieran a su amigo de esa forma. De todas formas, Dean se avergonzaría si Danneel lo miraba en ese estado.

Tony sabía que esos temas debería tratarlos Steve, su novio era más considerado que él, pero Dean no había dejado que nadie más lo viera de esa manera más que Tony, sobre todo desde que su celular prendió y escuchó todos los mensajes que tenía en el buzón. Había faltado a las tres últimas clases y no había comido nada mientras se mantenía ahí encerrado, hecho un ovillo, llorando mientras escuchaba la voz de Castiel.

—Dean, amigo—se acercó y le colocó un brazo alrededor de los hombros—Vamos, chico. No se murió, sólo se mudó. Y ni siquiera ha roto contigo. No me gusta el aura negativa que traes a nuestra habitación.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo—gruñó mientras su cuerpo temblaba por los sollozos—Steve está contigo casi todos los días. Cass se mudó y no pude despedirme—apartó el rostro de sus rodillas y abrazó a Tony sin dejar de llorar—Demonios, duele como el puto infierno. Encontrará a alguien mejor, me va a dejar, lo sé, por eso no se despidió—Tony puso los ojos en blanco ante la exageración.

—Dean, ese mensaje te lo mandó hace horas, ya debió de haber aterrizado. Si tan sólo dejas de lloriquear y le marcas—Dean se apartó y miró el teléfono—Él lo va a estar esperando. Habla con él, Danneel y yo haremos la tarea en la biblioteca, por si quieres unirte después—el chico asintió mientras miraba hacia la puerta y una linda chica le sonreía amable—Además, sobre exageras con eso de encontrar a alguien más, ¿podrías ser menos dramático?

—Habla la reina del drama—dijo Danneel sonriendo desde la entrada, haciendo que Tony le enseñara el dedo anular—No sé qué ocurre pero hazle caso a Tony, Dean. Sólo llama.

—Vale. Hablaré con él—Se apartó limpiándose el rostro del llanto—Sólo váyanse y yo le llamaré…y… ¿Anthony?—el interpelado gruñó.

—Odio que me llames así si no eres Steve pero bueno, ¿pasa algo?

— ¿Conoces de un lugar donde estén contratando?

—En el _Starbucks_ —dijo Danneel metiéndose a la conversación como si nada—Vi un letrero esta mañana, sólo sería medio turno por las tardes, creo yo—le sonrió amigable—Puedes llevar solicitud, no queda demasiado lejos.

Dean asintió mientras el plan que Sam le dijo el fin de semanas rondaba su cabeza como si se tratara de un mosquito, pero aquel no era molesto, era lo mejor que tenía para poder ver a Castiel pronto y pasar con él más tiempo que sólo una hora.

Miró sobre el escritorio que compartía con Tony y tomó el pequeño porta retrato que decoraba su mitad. Tony lo vio sonreír mientras acariciaba aquella fotografía con anhelo, como quien echa de menos sus momentos más felices. Vio sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas mientras contemplaba la sonrisa en la fotografía, como si muy en el fondo de su ser supiera que no volvería a sonreír así nunca más.

Danneel se atrevió a entrar a la habitación y se sentó a un lado de Tony sonriendo y mirando la misma foto que contemplaba Dean.

—Él es lindo—dijo señalando al chico pelinegro que sonreía a la cámara con ojos como el océano—Tiene bonitos ojos, ¿es tu novio?

Dean la miró asintiendo apenas unos segundos para volver a prestar atención a la fotografía. En esa foto él no sonreía a la cámara pues todo lo que quería contemplar estaba a su lado, su sonrisa era para Castiel, la forma en que pegó la nariz a su sien mientras sonreía y le susurraba un suave _te amo_ entre dientes provocando la hermosa sonrisa que había fotografiado era todo lo que quería en la vida. Era lo que extrañaría cada noche que no pudiera ver a Castiel, cada fin de semana que no pasaría a su lado echaría de menos esa sonrisa.

—Él es perfecto—susurró mientras dejaba la foto en su regazo—Y es el amor de mi vida.

Danneel lo miró sonriendo; era bonito ver a un chico así de enamorado. A ella le gustaba Dean pero al ver cómo contemplaba al chico de la fotografía se despidió de cualquier oportunidad que pudiera tener. Jamás le robaría algo a un chico que ni ella conocía, era mejor ver sonreír a Dean de esa manera por alguien más que intentar robarse lo que no era suyo.

—Bien, te dejaremos para que lo llames—Danneel se levantó ante las palabras de Tony y se encaminaron a la salida—Sin llorar, Winchester, él no te dejó, simplemente no se despidió.

Dean los vio salir y cerrar la puerta dejándolo solo con la fotografía en sus manos, dejando que la añoranza lo envolviera mientras una pequeña nube gris comenzaba a crecer en su cabeza amenazando con consumirlo por completo. Se quedó mirando fijamente la fotografía, memorizando hasta el último detalle del rostro de Castiel, después miró la gabardina que se encontraba al pie de su cama, aquella que había sacado del impala después de obtener su celular.

La tomó con su mano libre y se la llevó al rostro oliendo la fragancia de Castiel aún en ella. El idiota la había olvidado, se había llevado su chaqueta pero había olvidado la gabardina, tendría que cuidarla. Revisó los bolsillos por si se encontraba algo importante y encontró un papel doblado, su curiosidad pudo más así que lo desdobló para ponerse a leerlo.

**No la olvidé, es un intercambio por tu chaqueta.  
Cuídala como si fuera yo, Honey.  
Te amo.  
C.**

…

Castiel se dejó caer en la cama que ahora le pertenecía mirando todo a su alrededor.

Era un cuarto grande comparado con el que dejó en casa pero tampoco era excesivo, sólo tenía más espacio, tal vez era porque tenía menos cosas ya que no ha querido desempacar, observó el juego de maletas que descansaba frente al armario, lo único que había sacado eran los libros de su padre y un porta retrato que ahora estaba en la mesilla de noche pero seguía siendo insuficiente.

Miró el armario a un lado de la puerta; las dos puertas de madera oscura que sin duda tendrían mucho espacio para su poca ropa. Miró el pequeño sillón de cuero negro que estaba a un lado del balcón que daba hacia la calle, la televisión de pantalla plana que estaba frente a su grande y espaciosa cama cubierta por sábanas verdes. ¿Por qué tenían que ser verdes? ¿No había de otro color?

Miró el osito en sus manos mientras suspiraba y sentía a su compañera la soledad colocarse junto a él. Aquella simple figura de peluche le devolvió la mirada sin expresión alguna; el osito era color café claro y los ojos de plásticos eran de dos colores distintos, Dean dijo que sin duda era como su hijo, pues tenía uno verde y otro azul. Dean casi nunca le daba obsequios así pero cuando lo hacían siempre eran especiales.

—Bueno, Bee…—susurró colocándolo en las almohadas—Este es nuestro nuevo hogar. Es un poco ruidoso pero te encantara—se recostó junto al oso y mejor decidió tomarlo en sus manos y admirarlo—Y creo que nos volverá locos porque estoy hablando con un oso como si fuera una mascota, tal vez necesite una—colocó la nariz sobre la del osito y suspiró—Extraño a tu otro padre aunque tú sólo eres un peluche, no eres como nuestro otro hijo y…

El estridente sonido de _All My Love_ interrumpió su interesante monólogo con el pequeño osito al que había llamado Bee. Por poco lo lanza al suelo como si no se tratara de algo importante y se apresuró a sacar el teléfono de la chaqueta que le había robado a Dean.

Lo primero que vio en la pantalla fue la sonrisa de Dean mientras él le besaba la mejilla. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar mientras deslizaba el dedo por la pantalla contestando aquella llamada tan anhelada. Se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y al pequeño Bee en ellas, como si necesitara aferrarse a algo.

Se llevó el teléfono al oído y esperó, escuchando la respiración entrecortada de Dean al otro lado como si de la interferencia se tratara. Ninguno habló, no saludaron, no se gritaron. Silencio. El silencio más largo en la historia de la humanidad a través de una llamada telefónica. Tan largo como la distancia que separaba a aquellos implicados. Un silencio tan largo pero que a la vez te decía tantas cosas.

¿Alguna vez han llamado a alguien que se encuentra a miles de kilómetros de distancia? ¿Han añorado poder abrazarlo a través del teléfono pero verlo imposible? A veces es tanto lo que sientes que tu garganta se cierra y no puedes hablar, no hay nada que decir simplemente te quedas colgado al teléfono escuchando la respiración de esa persona al otro lado, como si en verdad estuviera ahí.

No estoy segura si hay palabras para describir el silencio que compartían Cass y Dean, no era un silencio cualquiera porque ahí estaban los reclamos por desaparecer sin más, los llantos que derramarían cuando discutieran…cuando se extrañaran cada noche, ahí estaban las palabras que necesitaban escuchar pero no eran dichas, no salían de sus bocas con la facilidad con la que se decían cuánto se amaban cuando se miraban a los ojos.

Castiel miró las cortinas de su balcón danzar con el viento que se colaba trayendo varios copos de nieve con él. Castiel se bajó de la cama y fue a cerrar las ventanas, temiendo que _Jack_ _Frozz_ quisiera colarse ahí y hacerle compañía mientras _Elsa_ disfrutaba de la ciudad. Miró las calles sólo un momento antes de cerrar y caminar al sofá que tenía aún con Bee en las manos, acarreándolo a todos lados como niño de cinco años con su Teddy.

— _Nunca, entiende, nunca…_ —Dean rompió el silencio haciendo que Castiel se preparara para lo peor— _Nunca me vas a escuchar decirte o hacer algo que diga adiós_ —gruñó con molestia haciendo que el cuerpo de Castiel se estremeciera— _Puedo decirte te amo, puedo decir que apenas te fuiste y ya te lloré las cinco horas que duró tu vuelo, puedo decir que te extraño como un maldito enfermo necesitado dependiente_ —Cass sonrió un poco por eso— _Puedo decir que me estresa que no entiendas muchas cosas o que te odio por estrellar mi auto cuando intenté enseñarte a conducir_ —ahora sí sonrió de verdad, sintiendo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas— _Puedo decirte bebé las veces que se me de la puta gana porque tú eres mío, ¿entiendes? Pero nunca me vas a escuchar decirte adiós, no puedo. Así que no, esa noche no era un adiós, Castiel, era un te amo, era un te extraño, era un eres mío, bebé. ¡No era un puto adiós, maldición!_

Dean soltó el llanto del otro lado del teléfono y Castiel lo acompañó.

Subió sus pies al sillón y se acorrucó abrazando sus rodillas y escondiendo el rostro en ellas mientras lloraba con el teléfono pegado en el oído. Llorando como un bebé, el bebé de Dean. El osito quedó sentado a su lado, mirándolo desmoronarse por encontrarse tan lejos de la persona que amaba, llorando de alivio al saber que no le había dicho adiós de aquella manera.

— _Eres el amor de mi vida, Castiel, ¿crees que podría decirte adiós de alguna forma?—_ Cass gimió en respuesta haciendo que Dean gruñera del otro lado— _No, ¡joder! No puedo. Lo pensé, de verdad que sí, pensé en que podía decirte adiós pero imaginarte con alguien más me duele más que extrañarte_ —Cass siguió llorando mientras escuchaba aquello que había deseado oír antes de abordar el avión— _Eres un idiota, pero mi idiota. Eres…eres…joder, lo entiendes, ¿no?_ —gruñó desesperado a lo que Castiel asintió con la cabeza, olvidando que hablaba por teléfono— _¿Estoy molesto contigo? Como el maldito infierno, Castiel Novak. Estoy furioso, estoy triste, estoy llorando y te estoy extrañando, no es la mejor combinación de todas._

—Lo siento…—susurró entre sollozos mientras empapaba el pantalón.

— _No, esta vez no es suficiente un lo siento y lo sabes, Cass_ —gruñó el chico en el teléfono— _Es…es más que eso, me merezco más que una disculpa entre lágrimas. Pudiste mencionarlo el domingo cuando te llame. ¡Debiste decirlo! Habría dormido en el aeropuerto con tal de verte, ¿entiendes? Habría faltado a clases, le habría pedido a Tony que entregara los trabajos pro mí. Habría hecho muchas cosas si ¡me hubieras dicho que te ibas hoy!—_ Castiel se abrazó más fuerte, temiendo los gritos de Dean y de haberlo lastimado.

“— _Y si te grito es porque me duele, ya no te veré hasta que pasen las fiestas…y yo quería verte. Quería abrazarte, quería decirte muchas cosas antes de que partieras y no me dijiste, ¿por qué? Y que sea buena la excusa porque poco me falta para tomar el maldito auto, conducir las 43hrs que nos separan y darte una paliza que no se te olvide…también para solo abrazarte._

Castiel apartó el rostro de sus rodillas y se limpió la cara con la manga de la chaqueta.

La verdad era que escuchar a Dean, aunque fuera molesto y dolido, era mil veces mejor que no escucharlo. Su corazón latía feliz de escucharlo al otro lado del teléfono, era como si pudiera verlo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y visualizó a Dean paseando por esa pequeña habitación de la universidad, lo imaginó con el cabello desordenado y la respiración acelerada. Él no concebía una imagen más caliente que Dean enojado con él.

—No…no quería llorar…—susurró con la voz rota—Bueno…la verdad era que tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y cuando llamaste yo sólo quería olvidarlas, quería…quería…—soltó un sollozo—Te amo y te extraño, ¿no es eso suficiente para ti? Estoy llorando mientras la culpa me carcome, quisiera que estuvieras acá pero…pero estás allá y eso no es justo—Dean suspiró—Te quiero conmigo…me quiero contigo. Es molesto que para realizar mis sueños tenga que separarme de…

— _No, no lo digas_ —lo interrumpió Dean— _Separarnos nunca, ¿entiendes? Sí, la distancia en este momento es una mierda…_

—Eso es quedarse corto—murmuró Castiel tomando de nuevo al peluche que lo venía acompañando desde que salió de su casa.

— _Y…y puede que conozcas a alguien allá_ —susurró el otro haciendo que Castiel frunciera el ceño— _Alguien que no sea tan molesto como yo y cuyos padres te acepten sin insultarte y eso está bien, Cass, sólo…_

—Alto—Castiel se levantó y comenzó a caminar por aquella habitación—No digas nada, ¿en serio crees que te dejaría por alguien más?—Dean no contestó pero Castiel escuchó el chillido del colchón—Mira, sí, eres muy molesto, sí, tu padre me odia. Sí, a veces amas más a ese auto que a mí—Dean rió muy a su pesar—Pero estoy enamorado, Dean, y lo estoy de ti. No te comas la cabeza pensando en eso, ¿otra vez andas de negativo?—Dean no contestó.

Había días en los que Dean siempre pensaba lo peor de él; días en los que sentía que nunca sería suficiente para las personas que amaba; días en los que sufría depresión por el rechazo de su padre. Esos días eran tristes, eran dolorosos y no sólo para Dean pues a Castiel le lastimaba escucharlo así ya que, por lo general, esos días se daban entre semana.

Cuando Dean tenía días malos llamaba a Castiel sin importar la hora, sólo quería escucharlo y que le platicara su día para distraerse del suyo. Y Castiel contestaba…no importaba si estaba en clases, en el baño, con sus padres o atendiendo la tienda. Él siempre respondía cuando Dean llamaba y después de distraerlo preguntaba por el suyo.

Aquel era un día de esos. Un día donde una nube gris se arremolinaba sobre la cabeza de Dean desatando una tormenta; una nube que portaba una voz que repetía constantemente los insultos de su padre, que le decía que nunca iba a ser suficiente para Cass, que lo dejaría en cuanto conociera a un chico en la escuela; una nube que descargaba su lluvia recordándole cada error que ha cometido; recordándole lo bien que se sentía drogarse para olvidarlo; recordándole a su padre golpearlo cuando llegaba así a la casa. Recordándole que siempre sería un asco, que nunca sería merecedor del orgullo de John.

—Cariño—susurró Castiel olvidando la tristeza que sentía—Lamento no haberme despedido de ti; lamento haberte hecho llorar por cinco horas; lamento ser un idiota y no decirte el domingo que iba a irme el lunes—Dean soltó un sollozo haciendo que el corazón de Castiel lastimara—Si te digo que nadie va a quitarte tu lugar, ¿me crees?—Dean soltó un sollozo—Ojalá pudieras verte como yo lo hago, ojalá pudieras creer en ti como yo lo creo.

Dean gruñó una respuesta y guardó silencio.

Cass comenzó a quitarse los zapatos sin soltar el teléfono seguido de los pantalones; al final se dejó caer en la cama en camiseta usando aún la chaqueta de Dean, sintiendo que era un abrazo que le estaba dando en aquel momento. Abrazó a Bee con fuerza y activó la alta voz mientras colocaba el teléfono sobre la almohada, mirándolo como si se tratara de una videollamada. A partir de ese día el teléfono se volvería su inseparable, su espejo mágico, su todo pues sería la única forma de tener a Dean siempre con él.

—Hay mucha nieve acá—susurró cuando Dean no contestó—Vimos el _Empire_ _State_ , era enorme, pude imaginarme a un gorila en la cima protegiendo a una pequeña mujer—escuchó la risa de Dean—La abuela dijo que iríamos mañana a visitarlo, también dijo que nos llevarían a una fiesta en navidad pero no parecía muy entusiasmada, ¿tú crees que pueda encontrar los lugares donde graban _Avengers_?

— _Tal vez_ —susurró Dean un poco más tranquilo— _¿De verdad no me vas a dejar?_

—Dean, me duele imaginarte con otra persona, ¿crees que me haría a un lado y ya?—Dean rió del otro lado—Entiendo lo que sientes, Dean, yo también lo pensé. Pensé que conmigo lejos encontrarías a una chica que fuera aceptada por tu papá y cuya relación no sería complicada—Dean gruñó.

— _No puede ser en serio, idiota. Si eres mi chico ni aunque nos separara el atlántico pensaría en encontrar a otro, u otra_ —Cass sonrió mientras bostezaba— _Bebé, te amo, ¿lo sabes? ¿Ya ha quedado demasiado claro?_ —Castiel hizo un sonido de afirmación mientras abrazaba más fuerte a Bee— _¿Cómo fue tu vuelo?_

—Aburrido—susurró Castiel mientras cerraba los ojos—Un niño golpeaba mi asiento durante la primera hora. Vimos _Transformers_ …la abuela y el abuelo nos hablaron sobre cómo nos organizaríamos y esas cosas—bostezó de nuevo—La abuela me dijo que nos llevaría mañana a la revista para que la conozcamos y sepamos llegar si tenemos un problema. Ham, creo que es todo.

Castiel cerró los ojos mientras se imaginaba durmiendo con Dean.

A unos kilómetros de distancia, en un pequeño dormitorio en la universidad de Seattle, recostado en una pequeña e incómoda cama se encontraba un joven envuelto en una gabardina beige que había sido olvidada en su auto, miraba el teléfono en el escritorio frente a esa fotografía que no podía dejar de admirar, veía esos ojos azules brillando para siempre mientras lo contemplaba y un él sonriendo le susurraba cuánto lo amaba.

Los corazones de aquellos chicos fotografiados no se extrañaban, no sufrían la ausencia como lo hacían ahora. Aquella sonrisa se mantendría para siempre en ese rostro. Aquellos dos chicos se abrazarían siempre, Dean le estaría susurrando cuando lo amaba por una eternidad, lo abrazaría y lo miraría como si fuera su todo hasta que el papel se perdiera con el tiempo, hasta que se volviera amarillenta y hasta que él se hiciera viejo.

— _Mi habitación es más grande_ —susurró Castiel y fue como si el chico de la foto estuviera hablándole.

—De seguro es más grande que la de Gabriel—contestó con una sonrisa sin apartar la vista de aquellos ojos retratados.

— _Tal vez, soy el nieto ¿no?_ —Dean rió por eso— _Tengo a Bee durmiendo conmigo, no puedo soltarlo, es como si tú estuvieras aquí conmigo, recostado a mi lado._

—Suertudo, Bee—gruñó Dean deseando estar en el lugar de ese maldito peluche—Cass, ¿alguna vez le quitaste el traje a Bee?

— _No, es demasiado lindo con él puesto_ —Dean sonrió al escucharlo adormilado, imaginárselo medio dormido derretía su corazón— _¿Debería haberlo hecho?_

—Sí, deberías—escuchó como Cass bostezaba por tercera vez—Bebé, deberías descansar, necesitarás toda tu energía para mañana.

— _No quiero colgar_ —susurró Castiel más dormido que despierto.

—Yo no dije eso.

Castiel no colgó pero Dean supo que se había quedado dormido pues escuchaba su respiración al otro lado. Tal vez para alguien más fuera simple interferencia pero para Dean era la mejor canción de cuna de todas.

Cerró los ojos y siguió escuchando la respiración de Cass, imaginando que estaba recostado sobre su pecho mientras él jugaba con su cabello, que ambos estaban en el asiento trasero de Baby y la lluvia los acompañaba golpeando rítmicamente el techo. Se imaginó la sonrisa que Cass haría cuando despertara y Dean fuera lo primero que viera; se imaginó la forma en la que sus manos lo tomarían del cuello y lo inclinarían para poder besarlo.

 _—Te amo—_ susurró Castiel entre respiros, como si fuera importante decirlo antes que Morfeo se lo llevara al país de los sueños.

Dean no contestó enseguida, siguió con los ojos cerrados imaginando a Cass a su lado. Apretó la gabardina como si se tratara de su dueño y luego abrió los ojos, apenas unas rendijas, y miró la fotografía que estaba frente a él recordando aquel día. Recordando como el chico de ojos azules se había colgado de él como un pequeño monito y lo había llenado de besos, recordando su risa cuando le dijo que lo había extrañado como Gabriel extraña los dulces.

La sonrisa reflejada en aquel rostro sería su compañera en un buen rato, hasta que lograra juntar dinero para ir a visitar a Cass una vez que los vuelos fueran seguros. Se acostaría cada noche mirándola, como siempre hacía, y se levantaría cada mañana deseándole buen día, consolándose mientras repetía que faltaba menos para verse en persona.

 _—Dean, ¿me escuchaste?—_ murmuraron del otro lado haciéndolo suspirar— _Dime que no colgaste sino me sentiré un idiota por decirle te amo a la línea muerta—_ Dean se soltó riendo.

—Te escuché, Cass—susurró—Pero estás cansado, duerme, cariño. Me quedaré a cuidar tu sueño—escuchó cómo se acomodaban del otro lado.

— ¿ _No vas a colgar?_

—No, Cass—dijo riendo—No voy a colgar, cuando despiertes estaré aquí.

— _Bien_ —escuchó que volvía a bostezar y sonrió.

—Y, ¿Cass?

— _Mande_ …

—También te amo—dijo sonriendo.

— _Lo sé._


	8. Chapter 8

**Navidad.**

> _Los abuelos Novak eran todo un caso._

**…**

Existe una canción que le canta a ese tipo de amor que ahora se daba entre Seattle y Nueva York. Era una canción donde se expresaba lo que era tener al teléfono a la persona que más amabas. No era lo que querías, no era fácil pero te daba un consuelo porque la tenías en tu oído, porque estaba pensando en ti a pesar de encontrarse a kilómetros de distancia.

Pero había un bichito que siempre arruinaba las relaciones a distancia, uno llamado inseguridad. No estás todo el tiempo con esa persona y temes que te remplace tan fácilmente que quieres estar en contacto siempre; temes que encuentre a alguien que pueda estar ahí cuando lo necesita, que pueda cruzar la distancia en minutos y esté dispuesto a escucharlo cuando tú te encuentras a horas de allí y el único consuelo que tienes es la llamada que, sin dudarlo, llegará al final del día.

¿Estoy divagando? Probablemente. Pero todos hemos tenido a alguien con el que nos mensajeamos a toda hora y del cual tenemos la inseguridad de que encontrará a alguien que pueda sostener su mano cuando lo único que le puedes ofrecer es una llamada o un mensaje con las palabras que desearías decirle mirándolo a los ojos.

¿Era justo? No, no lo era, ¿por qué las personas que queríamos tenían que encontrarse al otro lado del país? No había lógica con eso pero era el pasatiempo favorito de la vida y el destino. Esos dos llevaban mucho tiempo por ahí y las cosas suelen ponerse aburridas así que, para mayor diversión, se entretenían con ver a dos chicos que se amaban separados por sus sueños.

…

— _Buenos días, angelito._

Castiel gruñó una respuesta y se cubrió con la sábana mientras se hacía bolita.

El frío era insoportable, había dormido completamente vestido, con calcetines y todo, tenía la sábana más gruesa que pudo conseguir y aún así sus dientes castañeaban aquella fría mañana. Quería dormir un poco más, Bee y él estaban demasiado cómodos en ese pedazo de nube llamado cama como para afrontar la realidad que el día tenía para ofrecer.

— _Vamos, Cass, dime buenos días._

Castiel sacó la cabeza de la sábana lo suficiente para que sus ojos pudieran ver el monitor de su computadora. Ahí se encontraba Dean recostado en su cama y sonriéndole con pereza, como si él también se acabara de levantar y por eso quería a Cass activo a esas horas. Miró el reloj a su lado y gruño fastidiado del despertador interno de Dean así que volvió a esconderse bajo las cobijas abrazando con fuerza al osito que lo acompañaba.

Había pasado semanas desde aquella llamada en la que ambos acordaron seguir juntos; semanas desde que Cass se había mudado con sus abuelos y, aunque seguía viviendo con ellos, los adultos parecían atentos a cualquiera de sus necesidades. Gabriel había hecho una rabieta al descubrir que Castiel tenía un televisor y un sofá en su habitación, eso sin mencionar su propio baño ya que él y Charlie usaban el del pasillo, así que casi todos los días sus dos amigos la pasaban con él.

Dean y él hablaban casi todos los días, ya fuera con el mayor haciendo tarea o con el menor ayudando a su abuela con algunos papeles. Siempre estaban llamándose, sus llamadas iban desde cinco minutos a 10hrs y generalmente no colgaban hasta que el celular se apagaba.

Dean había conseguido que Tony le prestara su computadora en ocasiones mientras estaban en la universidad y así podían durar más tiempo viéndose el uno al otro aunque fuera haciendo cosas tan mundanas como en aquella fría mañana de diciembre, en que Castiel se había quedado dormido a mitad de su plática con Dean y al mayor no le quedó de otra más que contemplarlo hasta que el propio sueño le venció.

— _Cass, bebé. Es hora de levantarse_ —Castiel gruñó una respuesta haciendo que Dean se soltara riendo— _Quiero ir a desayunar, anda._

—Dean, estás en tu casa—gruñó Cass volviendo a asomar los ojos entre las sabanas—Podrías levantarte un poco tarde, ¿no crees?

— _Podría, pero la verdad es que llevo rato mirándote dormir_ —le sonrió haciendo que las mejillas del chico se pusieran coloradas— _Vamos a desayunar, Cass, tengo hambre._

—No te estoy agarrando, puedes ir y buscar algo de comer—gruñó el menor mientras tomaba a Bee y lo colocaba frente a Dean—Charla con tu hijo perdido, sigo teniendo sueño.

— _Sin duda eres un flojo de primera._

Cass miró a hurtadillas a Dean levantarse de su cama, haciendo que lo único que acaparaba la pantalla de la computadora fuera su bóxer. Se mordió el labio inferior contemplando el hueso de su cadera, la hendidura que hacía ésta en sus caderas y luego el fino vello que se perdía en la cinturilla del bóxer, se estremeció débilmente deseando tocar con sus manos la piel de su novio mientras miraba a Dean desaparecer de su vista para luego ver cómo la habitación de su novio se movía y cambiaba el panorama.

Se dirigía a la puerta, Cass no creía que fuera buena idea que lo llevara por toda su casa pues no sabía si se encontraba John en ella pero si Dean quería desayunar lo más probable era que quisiera hacerlo con él. Vio cómo giraba y ahora lo que veía era su pecho, soltó un gruñido de frustración y se sentó en la cama, fastidiado con Dean por tener que estar a varios kilómetros de distancia y no a su lado, como debería de ser.

Se apartó el cabello del rostro y comenzó a desperezarse mientras bajaba de la cama.

Últimamente sus mañanas eran algo así, por lo general lograba ignorar a Dean cuando sólo era una llamada y él ya estaba preparándose para ir a clases, sólo lo escuchaba ir de un lado a otro mientras discutía con Tony sobre dónde había dejado las cosas que necesitaban entregar, Cass se quedaba dormido con esos sonidos y Dean sólo lo despertaba para avisarle que entraría a clases y colgar. Todas las mañanas era lo mismo así que Cass ya estaba acostumbrado.

Pero aquella mañana era Noche Buena, día de dar y recibir, de tener buenos deseos y preparar la cena con tus seres queridos. Pero Castiel sólo quería una cosa…que Dean lo dejara dormir hasta tarde.

Viendo frustrados sus deseos se levantó de la cama y tomó la computadora, que sus abuelos tan amablemente le obsequiaron con varios programas que iba a necesitar para la universidad, y se encaminó a la cocina, aún sintiendo el suelo frío a través de los calcetines de lana que traía. Bostezó ruidosamente y se talló los ojos con la mano libre.

— _Te ves demasiado adorable_ —escuchó a Dean a través del monitor.

—Y tú eres extrañamente madrugador—gruñó en respuesta.

— _Sigo teniendo el horario de la escuela_ —aclaró como si no fuera importante.

Ingresó a la cocina descubriendo a sus abuelos desayunar tranquilamente en compañía del otro mientras James leía el periódico y Amelia revisaba la computadora. Demasiado modernos para ser abuelos, Cass aún tenía que explicarle a su madre aplicaciones de teléfono y su abuela ya sabía manejar un Mac, algo estaba mal.

—Oh, buenos días, cielo—su abuela fue el primero en notarlo—Es muy temprano para que estés levantado.

En el tiempo que llevaban en Nueva York, Castiel había descubierto los dos modos de su abuela. En casa era atenta, intentaba siempre estar pendiente de cualquier cosa que fuera a necesitar Castiel y sus amigos, incuso habló sobre comprarle un auto pero Charlie y él dijeron que no era necesario pues ninguno sabía manejar; sin embargo, en el trabajo era la reina del hielo, miraba sobre el hombro a quien no merecía su atención y traía a todos con a correa corta haciendo que sus exigencias fueran atendidas de inmediato.

Fue confuso a principio pero habían logrado adaptarse a eso así que ver a su abuela sonriéndole de esa manera ya no lo confundió como antes.

—Yo…estaba hablando con Dean—giró la computadora y les mostró su sonriente novio a sus abuelos—Y él quería desayunar—Amelia le sonrió al monitor.

—Oh, buen día, Dean.

— _Buenos días, señora Novak_ —contestó un muy nervioso Dean.

— ¿Cómo está Seattle, cielo?

— _Ahora_ _estoy en Olympic pero supongo que igual, congelado como siempre_ —Amelia sonrió ante el nerviosismo que se escuchaba en Dean.

James miró con los ojos entrecerrados al chico de deslumbrantes ojos verdes y cabellera dorada que lo saludaba con nerviosismo desde la pantalla. Amelia sonrió encantada y se levantó para servirle a Cass un buen desayuno, cortesía de su ama de llaves a la que Cass conocía de poco, Rowena. La mujer era amable, un poco sarcástica a la hora de hablar con su hijo por teléfono, pero sabía hacer de comer a la perfección.

También en el poco tiempo que llevaba conviviendo con ellos entendió que el problema era su abuelo, no su abuela. James a veces podría ser molesto por no decir más; siempre estaba quejándose de todo, intentaba solucionar los problemas con regalos caros o dinero, odiaba que Castiel hablara de su novio o que Amelia mencionara a Michael viviendo con otro hombre.

A veces Cass ni siquiera sabía cómo tratar con él y, para su sorpresa, su abuela tampoco.

Cass se sentó en la cabecera frente a su abuelo y colocó a Dean de manera que sólo lo veía a él, la sonrisa de su novio se borro y lo miró con angustia haciéndolo reír; era su culpa, no debió levantarlo tan temprano.

— _Sigues dormido, deberías tomar café_ —habló Dean, inseguro de cómo comportarse con los abuelos de su novio tan cerca.

—Sabes que no me gusta mucho el café—murmuró Cass mientras su abuela le colocaba un plato lleno de huevo y tocino con pan tostado—Gracias, abuela.

—De nada, mi niño—la abuela sonrió y se sentó en donde estaba para seguir desayunando—Castiel, iremos a la revista a buscar qué van a usar para la cena de hoy. Así que cuando termines de desayunar vas y te bañas, levanta a Gabriel y a Charlie, por favor.

Dean enarcó las cejas al escuchar a la abuela de Castiel sonar tan frívola pero vio a su tierno novio asentir con la boca llena. Su abuela Jody era un pan bañado con miel a comparación con esa señora, sin duda, y eso que hubo varias veces en las que les amenazó con encerrarlos en una celda si no se comportaban.

Alcanzó a libreta donde escribían recados y comenzó a garabatear algo a la carrera para luego mostrárselo a Cass.

**Tu abuela da miedo, deberíamos regresar al cuarto.**

Cass sonrió ante eso y negó con la cabeza mientras miraba a su abuelo, que no le perdía la vista de encima.

Aún se encontraba nervioso referente al abuelo, James Novak era un tipo duro que no se ablandaba ante cualquiera como Amelia, que parecía adorar a su nieto; Gabriel decía que James daba más miedo que Lucifer molesto y Charlie que tal vez la edad y el que Chuck y Amara se alejaran lo habían amargado.

Pero a Cass sólo se le hacía un viejo cascarrabias estrecho de mente con el cual compartía lazos de sangre.

—Seguro—asintió a lo que su abuela le había dicho hace unos instantes—Y ¿ya recordaste sobre qué iba la fiesta? Perdona que no te preguntara antes.

—Sí, es una colecta para el hospital infantil—Dean enarcó las cejas mientras se sentaba y comenzaba a comer el cereal de Sammy—No se trata de llevar dinero sino obsequios. Juguetes, libros, ropa, todo lo que se pueda, ser el Santa Claus de algunos en ese día—Cass miró sorprendido a su abuela.

—Es muy…atento de su parte—dijo, impresionado por las obras altruistas en las que participaban sus abuelos—No siempre piensan en los que no tienen—Dean le mostró la libreta a Cass con algo nuevo escrito haciendo que casi escupiera el desayuno.

**Perfecto para no pagar impuestos**

—El año que viene nos toca organizar esa fiesta a nosotros—habló su abuelo sin apartar la vista del periódico—Dean, si aún sigues con Castiel, podrías venir a pasar las fiestas con nosotros.

Cass se sobresaltó y comenzó a ahogarse con el pan tostado. Amelia se apresuró a darle un vaso con jugo mientras Dean se ahogaba con la leche del otro lado. Por arte de magia Sammy apareció en el recuadro y comenzó a golpear la espalda de Dean mientras le reñía el comerse su cereal, alegando que él ya tenía contado los platos y que él se acababa media caja en uno.

Cuando ambos chicos se libraron de las garras de la muerte Amelia giró la computadora para que Dean y Sam pudieran verlos.

— _Es…es usted amable, señor Novak_ —dijo Dean nervioso mientras Cass no perdía detalle de sus huevos revueltos— _Sería un placer ir._

—Dime, Dean…—James Novak puso el periódico en la mesa y hasta Sammy desapareció del monitor, la forma en la que decía su nombre hacía pensar que se refería al perro, James Novak no era fanático de los animales—Castiel dijo que estudias en Seattle, ¿qué quieres hacer con tu vida?

 _Miren esta obra de arte,_ pensó Cass mientras admiraba el color amarillo de sus huevos contrastar con la cerámica azul del plato y el color del tocino. Era sin duda una explosión de colores, parecía un atardecer en la playa. Si lo revolvía un poco podría diseñar la noche estrellada de _Vangoh_ versión desayuno.

— _Bueno…estoy estudiado de momento matemáticas e ingeniería pero quiero especializarme en ingeniería automotriz_ —Dean sonaba tan nervioso como Castiel se sentía.

—Un mecánico—gruñó James indignado, haciendo que Cass lo mirara molesto.

Su novio no tenía la mejor autoestima de todas, suficiente con los desplantes que su propio padre le hacía como para que un viejo cascarrabias intentara hacerle menos por lo que estudiaba.

—Por mí, Dean puede ser una prostituta o una chica Barbie, abuelo—gruñó mientras dejaba el plato de lado—Eso no hará que lo quiera menos—Castiel volvió a girar la computadora y le sonrió a Dean mientras su abuela miraba con el ceño fruncido a su esposo—Cariño, te llamo luego, ¿bien? Saluda a Sam y a tu mamá de mi parte.

— _No causes problemas_ —susurró Dean angustiado por el embrollo en que se estaba metiendo Castiel— _Cuídate_.

Le mostró otro papel de la libreta haciendo sonreír a Cass.

**Te amo, bebé. Mecánico o no.**

…

Cuando bajaron del auto de su abuela Charlie se apresuró a tomarle la mano a él y a Gabriel y seguirla presurosos por la calle congelada hasta la entrada de ese imponente edificio que al contemplar te daba vértigo de todos los pisos que tenía. Solo Amelia Novak era capaz de usar lentes negros en invierno y verse fabulosa, sin duda Charlie quería ser ella de grande.

La marea de personas que había en recepción se abría como la marea para Moisés con cada paso que daba Amelia. Incluso había quien prefería esconderse o resbalar a tropezar con ella, los tres chicos que la seguían presurosos ya estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de reacciones, ya estaban acostumbrados a ese suave _tic, tic, tic_ , que daban los tacones de Amelia al caminar y en la reacción de las personas por eso.

Ingresaron al elevador, una mujer prefirió esperar el siguiente al ver a los chicos y a Amelia entrar a ese, así que los cuatro estaban ahí en silencio mientras dejaban que la suave música de ascensor los rodeara. Amelia le extendió el portafolio donde tenía algunas fotos y diseños a Castiel y el bolso de mano a Gabriel para después quitarse los lentes y dárselos a Charlie; Gabe, sin modestia, se colocó el bolso de _Gucci_ en el hombro y, asegurándose de que combinaba a la perfección con lo que traía, volvió a sujetar la mano de Charlie.

Ambos daban la imagen de lo que eran; tres pequeños niños desamparados que fueron lanzados de cabeza al mundo de los adultos sin más. Procuraban mantenerse siempre juntos pues así se sentían más seguros para afrontar lo que se les pusiera en frente, eran un equipo, eran más que amigos en aquel lugar…eran la única familia que tendrían en Nueva York.

—Soy Amelia—su abuela estaba hablando por teléfono así que guardaron silencio—Estoy subiendo, voy por el quinto piso; quiero mi escritorio despejado y espero que el escritorio que ordene para Castiel ya esté instalado—Cass miró a sus amigos con las cejas enarcadas—A las tres iré al armario con los chicos, Celeste es mediana, pechos medianos y pelirroja…no, ojos castaños, ¿es que no la has visto cuando viene?—ahora se estaba molestando—…Sí, esa chica. Gabriel es mediano también, casi chico…—Gabriel se miró e hizo un mohín porque era cierto—No, despistada, el alto es mi nieto, a ese lo visto yo…Perfecto, ya estoy aquí.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el momento en que Amelia colgaba el teléfono y comenzaba a quitarse el abrigo. Cass soltó a Charlie para apresurarse a salir porque sabía que lo primero que pediría su abuela sería el portafolio. Vieron como colocaba sin más el enorme abrigo de piel sintética en el escritorio de su ayudante y señalaba a Gabe para que también pusiera el bolso.

—La agenda—dijo mientras caminaba a su oficina.

La mujer, que ellos conocían como J. J, rubia con curvas de infarto y demasiado amable como para soportar el humor de su abuela en el trabajo con la cuál Charlie tenía un crush al recordarle a su amada rubia, se levantó de su asiento con una agenda electrónica y los siguió hasta la oficina de Amelia, en donde ella ya estaba sentada pidiéndole el portafolio a Castiel.

—Bien, a las doce tienes reunión con el representante de _Victoria’s_ para que des el ojo bueno a la lencería que nos mandó—dijo mientras se apresuraba a relatarle lo del día—A las dos reunión con Hotch, el de seguridad, para hablar sobre los dos chicos que contrató para Castiel—los tres chicos la miraron confundidos mientras ella seguía pasando los eventos del día—A las tres ya se ha establecido tu ida al armario, pedí que lo despejaran para ti—Amelia le sonrió a J. J—A las cuatro junta con los editores para que muestres las fotos que elegiste para la edición de fin de año y…creo que sería todo—la miró aguardando.

—Gracias, Jennifer—habló Amelia mientras encendía el monitor—Sobre el escritorio de Castiel…

Los tres chicos vieron dicho mueble al otro lado de la oficina de Amelia; había tres sillas, una computadora y demasiados cajones, incluso toda una pared cubierta por ¿qué eran eso? ¿Colores? ¿Por qué su abuela le daba todo eso? Charlie parecía saltar en su lugar, deseando ponerle las manos a ese material a la menor oportunidad.

—Oh, lo instalaron hoy en cuanto llegué—Jennifer se apresuró al escritorio mientras comenzaba abrir gavetas—Tienen los colores que pediste, hay material para dibujar en los cajones de la izquierda, la computadora está conectada a la impresora de tu oficina y tiene le correo que me diste ya establecido. La cámara que mandaron los Novak está aquí—abrió un cajón y mostró una hermosa cámara con moño azul—La impresora de fotos no ha llegado aún—Amelia enarcó su perfecta ceja delineada—Pero estoy trabajando en eso.

—Es todo, puedes retirarte—sacudió la mano despidiéndola, J. J asintió y se dirigió a la salida—Ah, por cierto, Jennifer. Sales a las tres, feliz navidad. Me saludas a tus niños.

—Feliz navidad a usted, señora Novak—Jennifer le sonrió—Con permiso.

Cuando J. J salió de la oficina los chicos miraron ansiosos a Amelia, que estaba demasiado entretenida contestando correos y revisando documentos. Al verlos inmóviles a sus lados los miró con molestia y diversión pues Charlie miraba con anhelo el escritorio.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? Su lugar es allá—señaló el escritorio—Vayan, vayan. Cualquier cosa que necesiten pídanla y la tendrán, feliz navidad chicos.

Charlie soltó un chillido antes de abrazar a Amelia de sorpresa. Gabriel se tensó, temiendo recibir la furia de la mujer, pero ella se soltó riendo ante la efusividad de la pelirroja y asintió a todo lo que le dijo antes de que se echara a correr y comenzara a sacar lápices y hojas para dibujar, Gabriel susurró un débil gracias antes de correr a la computadora y ver los programas que le habían descargado. Castiel se sintió incómodo y se quedó junto a su abuela.

Ellos nunca le daban nada en su cumpleaños o en navidad; rara vez llamaban y ni se diga visitarlos. Castiel seguía sintiéndolos ajenos a su familia, como un pariente lejano del que sabía sólo por fotos y relatos. Sí, eran sus abuelos y sí, son lo más preciado que puede tener un niño, pero el abuelo Novak nunca le enseñó a andar en bicicleta junto a su padre.

La abuela nunca le preparó galletas cuando se sentía mal ni le besaba la frente después de obsequiarle un horroroso suéter que usaría sólo para verla sonreír. Esta abuela regalaba cosas caras como si de alguna manera pudiera recompensar el tiempo perdido.

—Supongo que gracias—susurró Castiel haciendo que Amelia lo mirara.

—Sé lo que piensas, Castiel, y no es eso—Cass enarcó las cejas, aguardando—No quiero cometer los mismo errores que cometí con Michael.

— ¿Y esos cuáles fueron?—preguntó confundido recargándose en el escritorio.

—Cuando Michael salió del closet hice caso a tu abuelo y le di la espalda. Me distancié de mi nieto por algo tan tonto como eso, ¿qué más daba si él amaba a un hombre o a una mujer? Es sangre de mi sangre—Amelia se colocó los lentes para leer en la cabeza y suspiró llena de pesar al recordar todos esos años que se perdió para convivir con sus nietos.

“—Cuando Chuck nos dijo que tenías novio discutí con tu abuelo al respecto. No íbamos a cometer los mismos errores que con él, no te daríamos la espalda sólo porque amabas a un chico—Cass sonrió, un poco, conmovido por las palabras de su abuela—Tal vez me creas muy insensible por intentar comprar tu perdón de esta manera pero…—su teléfono de escritorio timbró interrumpiendo su discurso— ¿Qué?—gruñó mientras contestaba.

Cass miró el escritorio de su abuela descubriendo una foto de él y Michael portando las sudaderas que Chuck les hizo cuando Michael entró a la universidad, ambos sonreían con entusiasmo, parecían casi una copia del otro si no fuera porque Michael tenía el color de cabello de Chuck.

A pesar de casi no llamar y de no ir cuando eran fechas importantes Amelia seguía pensando en sus nietos; sí, en el trabajo era la Reina del Hielo. Sí, para los reporteros su matrimonio ya estaba arruinado desde hace mucho, pero todo eso se debía al distanciamiento que tenía con su familia, eran lo único que tenían y no podía abrazarlos cuando más los necesitaban; no estuvo ahí cuando Michael se graduó ni cuando tuvo a Jack en sus brazos por primera vez; no estuvo ahí cuando Castiel participó en el concurso que le dio pase a la MMC; no escuchó las primeras palabras de Abbadon ni la vio tambalearse a sus brazos. Sí, era la reina del hielo pero seguía amando a su familia.

— ¿Eres tonta o te haces? ¡Te dije que lo quería para mañana! ¡JENNIFER!—su abuela comenzó a gritar y Jennifer se apresuró a entrar a la oficina con libreta en mano—No, no quiero saber, no hay excusa…Es navidad, no iba a dejarlos trabajar hasta tarde… ¡Que es pelirroja!

Cass se inclinó y le besó la mejilla haciendo que el coraje que estaba pasando Amelia en ese momento disminuyera. Cass le sonrió y fue a su escritorio para encender la cámara que le habían mandado sus padres por navidad y después revisar los programas que la computadora traía descubriendo que Netflix ya estaba instalado. Charlie olvidó por completo el retrato que hacía a color y decidieron buscar algo en esa plataforma para ver.

Amelia los miró sonriendo mientras le daba el teléfono a Jennifer para que solucionara el problema. Sin duda esos chicos eran una nueva forma de remediar el daño causado. Ojalá James también pudiera verlo.

…

—Me siento como una muñeca Barbie—gruñó Charlie mientras se miraba en el espejo y Cass y Gabe daban su opinión sobre el vestido que usaba.

—No, eres más bonita que una barbie—dijo Gabriel guiñándole un ojo a través del espejo haciendo que Charlie sonriera—Me gusta ese, resalta con tu cabello.

—Sólo que es muy largo y te hace ver mayor—contestó Cass en respuesta.

—Lo mismo pensaba, ¿creen que me dejen ir mejor en pantalón?

Jennifer apareció con un _palazzo_ negro y se lo tendió a Charlie junto con unos tacones rojos. Al ver que al menos usaría pantalón la chica sonrió encantada y fue a cambiarse.

Cass gruñó fastidiado de eso mientras dejaba caer la cabeza en el hombro de su amigo y miró a Gabriel, que estaba entretenido jugando con el teléfono de Cass.

—Así es siempre que acompañas a una mujer de compras—dijo Gabriel sin mirarlo, concentrado en hacer que su monito huyera de los peses para llegar al templo de _Cthulhu_ —Mamá tarda horas buscando un pantalón y papá y yo tenemos que esperarla sentados rodeados de más esposos e hijos en nuestra situación—suspiró con melancolía—Kali era igual con la búsqueda de zapatos.

—Ventajas de salir con un chico—dijo Cass sonriendo haciendo reír a Jennifer.

Charlie salió después de un rato luciendo el conjunto elegante de pantalones y blusa que se amarraba al cuello mientras los mortales tacones rojos se asomaban por debajo de los pantalones. Les sonrió mientras hacía que lo vieran por todos sus ángulos y los chicos dieron su visto bueno. Aunque Charlie siempre se veía hermosa aquel conjunto le convenía más que el montón de vestidos que la abuela le había dado.

—No le muevas, quédate con ese—le dijo sonriendo Castiel—Ya por favor, basta de la tortura—gruñó dramáticamente—Tengo hambre.

—Yo también y no hay máquinas expendedoras—Gabriel seguía atento al teléfono, moviéndolo como si así fuera a mover a su jugador.

—Tortura total—lloriqueó el pelinegro.

—Bien, Castiel—Jennifer atrajo su atención interrumpiendo su drama—Este es el tuyo, lo escogió Amelia personalmente—le extendió un gancho con un solo conjunto de ropa—Pruébatelo mientras Charlie y yo buscamos el de Gabriel.

Castiel tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para levantarse y tomar aquella ropa demasiado formal para su gusto. De haber sabido que iba a ocupar algo así empacaba el traje que uso para la boda/no boda de Michael. Se encaminó a uno de los probadores que estaban ahí y escuchó el golpe de los tacones de Charlie al ser arrojados al suelo y el regaño de Jennifer alegando que esos zapatos eran prestados y demasiado caros como para maltratarlos.

Comenzó a desvestirse con lentitud, maginando en cómo habría sido aquella navidad si él estuviera en Olympic con Dean. La pasada no fue la gran cosa, había pasado la noche buena con sus padres y había recibido buenos regalos de parte de ambos aunque fue una cosa muy triste. En la mesa sólo habían estado sus tíos, sus padres, Abbadon y él, dejando el lugar de Michael vacío, haciendo que lo extrañara y ahora iba a cenar esa noche de familia con un montón de gente de clase alta que se atrevían a mirar a otros sobre el hombro como si fueran poca cosa.

Comenzó a ponerse los pantalones con molestia mientras pensaba en lo miserable que estaba siendo esa navidad. Sí, su abuela era agradable, pero había discutido con James esa mañana después de colgarle a Dean.

No, no era asunto de su abuelo los estudios de Dean, no era asunto de su abuelo que no fuera a una prestigiosa escuela donde las colegiaturas costaban más que su auto; no era el maldito asunto de James Novak si Dean era hijo de un mecánico y una repostera; si su abuelo tenía un depósito de chatarra en un pueblito donde su abuela era la sheriff era muy cosa de Dean.

Castiel no se enamoró de él por lo que tenía sino por lo que le ofrecía y lo que era. Sí, Dean a veces era un hijo de perra asegurado, sí era muy celoso y enojón, sí, era un idiota con él y también se echaba mierda a sí mismo pero era SU idiota inseguro, celoso, enojón hijo de perra.

_—No me importa nada de eso, ¿por qué no lo entiendes?_

_—Acepto que salgas con chicos, Castiel, aunque no sea natural pero Dean no es el mejor prospecto para ti. Lucifer al menos tiene un buen trabajo y le puede dar muchas cosas a Michael y…_

_—Es mi novio no el tuyo—Amelia suspiró al ver a su nieto levantarse—No pretendas hacer tu papel del mejor abuelo del mundo ahora cuando no te importamos ni una…_

_—Castiel—lo interrumpió Amelia antes de que fuera a decir algo realmente altisonante._

_—Espero que el apartamento esté listo para antes de año nuevo—gruñó antes de tomar su computadora y encerrarse en su habitación, donde Gabriel y Charlie ya lo esperaban._

Castiel terminó de abrocharse la camisa y se colocó aquel saco mientras salía del probador.

No, esas fiestas no estaban siendo las mejores. A pesar de hablar casi todo el tiempo con Dean se encontraba deprimido, triste, se sentía tan solitario cuando Charlie y Gabriel dormían en su habitación. No era la experiencia que le habían prometido, siempre supo que no iba a ser fácil manejar a James Novak pues tenía un genio de los mil demonios y lo que tenía de arrogante lo tenía de orgulloso pero…pero tuvo esperanza de que al convivir con él cambiaría en algo su aversión hacia su orientación sexual.

Ahora comprendía a Dean como nunca y lo extrañaba más cuando veía las miradas inconformes de su abuelo con su elección de novio.

No, no lo había hablado con Dean porque sabía que esa cabecita suya comenzaría a hacerse ideas y le diría que buscara algo mejor en NY, ¿cómo buscas lo mejor cuando ya lo tienes? Sí, estaban separados y a veces hasta ellos mismos se fastidiaban del otro pero así eran las relaciones ¿no? No tiras la vajilla sólo porque un plato se rompió. No te cambias de casa sólo porque un foco no sirve, sólo lo arreglas y ya está.

—Te ves muy guapo, Castiel—lo elogió Gabriel al verlo—Vamos, Cassie Bee, sonríe para mí—Castiel hizo una pequeña sonrisa haciendo que Gabriel frunciera el ceño—Vamos, como si estuvieras realmente feliz de estar aquí.

—Estoy feliz, Gabe—murmuró yéndose a sentar a su lado mientras este seguía tecleando en el teléfono prestado.

—Puedes engañar a todo el mundo, Castiel, pero a mí, que crecí compartiéndote mis emparedados con forma de dinosaurio y tú las crayolas…—Castiel sonrió enternecido con aquel recuerdo—No me engañas ni aunque hicieras actuación—dejó el celular entre ellos y lo miró— ¿Es por lo de esta mañana?—se encogió de hombros—No me hagas sacarte las cosas a golpes, Castiel, que voy a arruinar el bonito conjunto que tu abuela eligió para ti.

—Mi abuelo es un idiota—susurró Castiel suspirando, sintiendo como el peso sobre sus hombros se aligeraba un poco—Uno con letras mayúsculas y luces de neón, con flechitas de señalamiento que dicen Idiota aquí.

—Menuda obviedad, Cassie—Charlie se dejó caer a su lado y lo miró con tristeza—Pero no dejes que te meta ideas tontas a la cabeza, Dean es un excelente chico—Cass negó con la cabeza.

—Dean no es un excelente chico, Charlie. Dean es un caso; bebe casi siempre pero ya no tanto como antes, solía drogarse, es muy celoso. Su padre le ha quitado toda la confianza en sí mismo haciéndolo que siempre espere lo peor; la mayoría de las veces se encuentra enojado y no escucha razones—negó con la cabeza—No es un excelente chico…es real—Gabriel sonrió—Es real por todo eso y es mío. Con su mal humor, con sus defectos, con sus inseguridades y sus fortalezas, con todas esas virtudes que no sabe que posee. Y me enfurece que mi abuelo quiera hacerlo menos sólo por la cuna en la que nació.

—Tu abuelo puede decir lo que quieran de Dean, Cassie, mientras tú sigas queriéndolo no debe de importar—Cass asintió con una sonrisa aunque sus ojos seguían tristes—Vamos, ¿qué es lo que pasa ahora?

—Es que…bueno…—Cass miró su regazo mientras jugaba con sus manos—Sé que suena tonto y eso pero…—Charlie tomó sus manos y las sujetó con fuerza—Quisiera que me quisiera así por lo que soy. Ahora entiendo a Dean con su padre y…y no es bonito que tu propia familia te mire de esa forma, ¿saben? Duele mucho, sientes que de verdad estás mal a pesar de que seas feliz.

Charlie lo abrazó con fuerza intentando aliviar el dolor que afligía el corazón de Castiel.

Ella lo entendía más que nada pues sus tías y muchas amigas se fueron cuando se declaró enamorada de Jo; no, no era fácil vivir con ese rechazo pero el tiempo hacía que dejara de importa mientras vivieras feliz con esa persona. Te dejaba de importar cuando tenías suficiente amor propio, cuando te aceptabas con todo lo que eres y al mirarte al espejo no veías más que una persona que ama a otras personas. Nada de etiquetas, aunque sean necesarias, nada de prejuicios y errores.

El celular de Castiel parpadeó, avisando que tenía un mensaje, así que lo tomó sabiendo que se trataba de Dean. Abrió la conversación descubriendo que Gabriel le había mandado la foto que le había tomado apenas salió de los probadores.

 **Bee:  
** (foto)

**Honey:  
** _Eres tan malditamente hermoso.  
Tan jodidamente perfecto que…  
no me creo…  
ni por un segundo…  
¡Que seas mío!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pido perdón por no tener espíritu navideño ;-;

> _Feliz Hipocresía._

…

El lugar donde sería la tan esperada cena de navidad se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, cerca del _Empire State_. Los autos se deslizaban por la avenida uno tras otro deteniéndose para que sus pasajeros bajaran con ayuda de los trabajadores como si no fueran capaces de abrir una puerta por sí mismos.

Castiel y Gabe traían la ropa que habían escogido para ellos mientras Charlie iba como si de una pasarela se tratara. Se veía fabulosa pero se le notaba incómoda así que en el bolso que iba acorde a su atuendo traía escondido un par de deportivas para cuando los tacones la cansaran.

Un hombre le abrió la puerta a su abuela pero Gabriel se apresuró a abrir la propia y salir por su cuenta antes de que esos chicos tuvieran que apresurarse a través del hielo para hacer algo que ellos podían por sí mismos. Charlie se aferro a sus dos amigos para no matarse en el intento de caminar con aquellos tacones y siguieron a los señores Novak hasta ingresar al lugar del evento.

El hotel Royals estaba decorado del suelo al techo. Enormes árboles en cada rincón con enormes esferas que parecían pelotas de soccer colgando de sus ramas hacían que todo mundo pareciera pequeño; la escarcha artificial iba de un lado a otro como telarañas de una vieja casona, era impresionante a la par que exagerado. ¿En serio necesitaban tantas cosas para una cena? Había miles de mesas regadas por toda la sala donde sería el evento, manteles blancos y rojos las cubrían mientras un impresionante centro de mesa reinaba en cada una.

Un amable hombre los llevó a su mesa, descubriendo que sólo quedaban disponibles tres puestos que serían ocupados por otra familia. James le corrió la silla a Amelia para que se sentara y el mesero que se encontraba entre su mesa y la siguiente imitó la acción para Charlie. Gabriel sonrió y le soltó un codazo a Castiel.

— ¿No vas a correrme la silla, Cassie?

Cass lo miró con cara de pocos amigos y se sentó sin ayuda de nadie. Gabriel hizo un mohín y se sentó del otro lado de Charlie. Los cinco recién llegados se quitaron el abrigo y lo colgaron en el respaldo de su silla, las mujeres hicieron lo mismo con sus bolsos, y después se dedicaron a mirar a toda la gente que iba y venía ataviadas en sus mejores galas, _un tanto exageradas para una_ _cena_ pensaba Castiel, pero sin duda muy bien hechas.

—Allí viene Irina, Amelia—susurró su abuelo atrayendo la atención—Sonríe y finge que estás feliz de su trabajo.

—Pero no lo estoy—masculló su abuela para sonreírle a la mujer rubia que se le acercaba sonriendo—Hola, Irina, hermoso el trabajo que has hecho para el día de hoy.

Ambas mujeres se dieron el beso de judas y Gabriel tuvo que luchar contra el comentario que moría por salir de su boca sabiendo que decirlo sólo causaría problemas después. Cass sonrió por la hipocresía que reinaba en aquel lugar y sacó el celular esperando tener un mensaje de Dean pero su bandeja de entrada seguía igual de vacía que hace cinco minutos.

—Cuando me lo dijeron no podía creerlo, ¡qué bello es tu nieto!—la mujer se acercó y presionó las mejillas de Gabriel, haciendo sonreír a Cass y que Charlie luchara por mantener la compostura—Es el menor, supongo. De Chuck, ¿verdad?

James gruñó y Amelia la miró indignada.

Cass adivinó que la mujer llamada Irina lo hacía solo para fastidiarlos porque Castiel era casi un retrato de su abuelo sólo que con menos arrugas y con el cabello corto. Tenían el mismo perfil, los mismos ojos; Castiel era James Novak de joven, podían asegurarlo con la infinidad de fotografías que su abuela le mostraba en ocasiones los últimos días o en los comentarios que antes le hacía su padre y que la recién llegada insinuara que Gabriel era su nieto, cuando ni el mismo color de cabello tenían, era realmente insultante.

—Mi nieto es él—murmuró Amelia señalando a Castiel—Sí, el menor de los hijos de Chuck. Ya te he hablado de Michael.

—Sí, el descarriado—la mujer sonrió en dirección a un malhumorado Castiel—Como no lo vi antes, eres el vivo retrato de tu abuelo—Charlie disimuló una risa como si fuera una tos—Muy guapo, ¿esa chica es tu novia?

—No, mi novio está en Seattle—aclaró sin más y luego atrajo la atención del mesero—Creo que mi abuela quiere una copa, ¿te molesto?

Amelia lo miró agradecida y continuó con la plática con esa mujer que les ponía los pelos de punta a los tres chicos. Gabriel se sobaba las mejillas mientras Charlie intentaba no reír y Cass se dedicaba a mirar todo de mal humor.

Era injusto estar allí ese día cuando deberían de estar en su casa cenando con sus padres para después esperar a que se hicieran las doce y abrieran los regalos.

Miró de nuevo su celular pero esa vez no buscando un mensaje de Dean sino sólo perdiéndose en su fondo de pantalla, añorando poder ver aquella sonrisa fotografía a su lado. Apostaba que, de estar ahí, Dean ya lo habría convencido de fugarse un rato en lo que servían la comida; tomaría su mano por debajo de la mesa y estaría platicando con Charlie y Gabriel de cualquier cosa mientras él cuenta sus pecas de nuevo. Cass recargaría la cabeza en su hombro y sonreiría como si el sol siempre brillara sobre sus cabezas en pleno invierno, tener ahí a Dean sería un maravilloso regalo de navidad.

…

—Bien, espero que se hayan lavado las manos, ¡Sam, Dean!

Los nombrados dejaron los controles de la consola en el suelo y fueron a donde su madre los llamaba, sonriendo ante la bonita cena que ella y la abuela les habían preparado para aquella navidad. Los dos hermanos se pelearon en el lavadero para ver quién era el primero en llegar a la mesa haciendo un reguero de agua que hizo enojar a Mary.

—Ya, váyanse a la mesa—los riñó su madre mientras los empujaba en dirección al comedor—Parecen que tienen cinco.

—Dean es el imbécil—gruñó Sam, cuyo hermano lo había despeinado por completo.

— ¡Hey!—gruñó Mary mostrándole la cuchara—Compórtense sino no habrá pay.

— ¿Ves lo que provocas, Sammy?

Ambos chicos se sentaron en la mesa y vieron a sus abuelos acomodar los platos mientras John ocupaba una de las cabeceras. Dean miró la mesa fijamente, evitando hacer contacto con los ojos de su padre y preguntándose cómo le iría a Castiel en aquellas fiestas.

Ah, la navidad. Tiene un aroma demasiado familiar y confortante, es un aroma que te envuelve como un manto y crees que todo puede ir bien. El mundo se cubre con la bandera blanca por unas horas y son conscientes del otro aunque sea por un día, se aman y se acompañan por esas fechas.

¿Qué tendrá la navidad que une a todos? Sí, es un día para dar y recibir pero ¿acaso no podemos hacerlo todos los días? ¿No podemos compartir con el que no tiene el resto de los 364 días del año? ¿Por qué sólo tiene que ser en esas fechas? Era algo que nunca entenderemos, o tal vez sí, no lo sabremos. Pero algo era seguro, la navidad era algo familiar.

Se supone que podías olvidar por un momento los problemas que tenías con algunos parientes, podías aparentar que no pasaba nada y todos se llevaban bien. Podías sonreír en la incómoda fotografía abrazando al primo, o prima, con el que llevabas años sin hablarte. Podías saludar de beso a esa tía que no soportas o a esa hermana, o hermano, con el que perdiste contacto. ¿La navidad era amor y alegría? Para Dean la navidad era hipocresía.

Disfrutaba de la cena con sus seres queridos, reía por ver a Sam lleno de aderezo para el puré y disfrutaba de las historias de su abuelo. Todo era normal en el exterior, incluso sonreía y asentía cuando John le palmeaba la espalda como si fuera su hijo favorito y no estuviera planeando desheredarlo a la menor oportunidad.

John Winchester no hablaba con Dean desde hace meses, a las menos no largas conversaciones como antes. Su padre ni siquiera lo miraba cuando estaba en la casa un fin de semana y frente a sus abuelos aparentaba como si todo estuviera bien entre ellos, como si hace semanas, días antes de acción de gracias, no lo hubiera corrido de la casa sin más, alegando que no quería volver a verlo mientras fuera la puta de otro hombre.

¿Y ahora sonreía como si nada? Le decía que lo amaba y estaba orgulloso de él mientras Bobby sonreía y asentía, ¿se puede ser más mentiroso embustero que su padre? Lo único que quería era tomar las llaves del auto y huir de allí, lejos de aquella farsa de familia feliz, lejos de todas las sonrisas de John que después se transformaban en insultos y palabras hirientes.

—Dean, hijo…—Bobby atrajo su atención mientras comía pay así que lo miró con la boca llena— ¿Vas a ir con Cass después de cenar? Sé que tal vez ahora no estén bien pero es buen momento para arreglar las cosas—a John se le borró la sonrisa del rostro, como si Bobby le hubiera dado un puñetazo en la cara, y Dean frunció el ceño ante eso—Cass parece un buen chico, no deberías de tirarlo por la borda sólo por un error.

—No…esto…él está en Nueva York—aclaró con pesar pero en guardia, atento a los movimientos de su padre—Recibió una beca y tuvo que mudarse antes de las nevadas. Seguimos juntos, no he terminado con él—Sam se tensó y se deslizó en su asiento hasta que lo único que se veía era su cabello.

—Oh, tu padre nos dijo que habían terminado—Jody miró aliviada a la par que confundida a su nieto—Que Cass dijo algo que no debía y tú lo botaste—Dean miró a su padre.

Este se encontraba serio mientras bebía lo que sea que contuviera su vaso. Dean se soltó riendo con molestia mientras dejaba de lado la rebanada de pay y suspiraba, preguntándose hasta cuando se iba a rendir su padre, ¿por qué no entendía que él no podía dejar a Cass? Una parte de él ya ni siquiera le sorprendía pero aún mantenía la pequeña esperanza de que aquello terminara y su padre le dijera que estaba orgulloso de él.

—No dejaré a Cass hasta que él me lo pida—dijo sin más mirando fijamente a su padre, se cruzó de brazos— ¿Es en serio? ¿Pretendes seguir engañando a todos en lugar de aceptarme?

Mary dejó de mover sus cubiertos y miró a Bobby pidiendo ayuda.

Estaba cansada de esas peleas, que siempre fuera lo mismo con John respecto a los sentimientos de su hijo. Sí, Dean andaba con un chico, uno maravilloso, pero eso de seguir metiéndole a las personas cuando le preguntaban al respecto era…era…estaba mal, muy mal. Hería a Dean de una forma en la que no podía entender, ¿por qué no se daba cuenta? Con cada palabra que decía de manera negativa rompía un poco más a Dean y eso no tenía arreglo.

Eran sus padres, ¿no se supone que ellos eran el puerto seguro para sus hijos? ¿Cómo sería el refugio si lo echan de esa manera?

—Hijo, no pasa nada, tranquilo—Bobby lo tranquilizó mientras Dean seguía mirando a John—Tal vez tu padre malentendió eso de la mudanza de Cass y…

—Deja de fingir, papá—gruñó Dean sintiendo a su corazón correr a toda velocidad—Vamos, dile al abuelo lo que siempre me dices a mí. Dile que no puedo decir Castiel en la casa—gruñó alargando cada sílaba de aquel nombre—C-A-S-T-I-E-L, vamos…dile—soltó un manotazo en la mesa sobresaltando a Sammy— ¡Que le digas por qué no puedo decir el nombre de mi novio en la casa!

Sam se levantó de la mesa y corrió a la cocina, escondiéndose de los gritos que iban a sonar en cualquier momento. Jody se apresuró a ir por él mientras Mary miraba a su esposo, pidiendo su milagro de navidad y que al fin se disculpara con Dean por ser un idiota con él.

—Dean, no creo que sea necesario gritar—lo reprendió Bobby desde su asiento.

—Es muy necesario gritar—gruñó el mayor de los hijos de Mary mientras miraba al hombre que él había adoptado como su abuelo—Él no…él…—Dean negó con la cabeza mientras se levantaba sintiendo su garganta picar—Por una vez en tu vida podrías dejar de ser un orgulloso y decírmelo de verdad—gruñó señalando a su padre mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas—He hecho todo lo que has pedido; he cuidado de Sam casi toda mi vida, terminé la preparatoria, deje de drogarme, bebo con menos frecuencia—John miró hacia la mesa sin atreverse a ver a su hijo—Voy a la universidad, tengo buenas notas. Soy el hijo perfecto pero no parece ser suficiente para ti.

—Eres un error—gruñó John llegando al límite—Estás enfermo, ¿no lo entiendes? ¿Crees que es normal amar de esa forma a otro hombre?—se levantó haciendo que Dean retrocediera—No, el nombre de ese chico no es permitido en mi casa porque te contagio de eso—Dean se soltó riendo—No te quiero en esta casa mientras…

— ¡John!—Mary se levantó, indignada y Bobby se apresuró a llegar a su lado—Ya basta de esto, Dean no ha hecho nada malo.

— ¿No crees que es malo que se meta una polla por el culo?—señaló a su hijo—Los tipos como su “novio” están llenos de enfermedades. Puede contagiarle algo.

—No seas idiota, John—gruñó Bobby mientras se colocaba junto a Mary— ¿No puedes ver más allá de tus prejuicios? El chico hace feliz a Dean, creo que eso debería de bastar para ti.

Con cada palabra que salía de los labios de su padre Dean sentía que su corazón se estrujaba de manera dolorosa en sus costillas. Sí, seguía manteniendo una sonrisa altanera en el rostro, pero su interior se hacía un ovillo mientras su padre lo señalaba y gritaba insultos, gritaba decepciones. Quebraba el espíritu de Dean cuando lo miraba y decía que era un error, que él estaba enfermo.

¿De verdad era así? ¿Y si todo lo que su padre decía era cierto? Tal vez…tal vez estar con Cass no era lo correcto…tal vez confundió todo y sólo lo quería mucho.

Los gritos de John incrementaron, los de Bobby le siguieron cuando levantó el brazo dispuesto a pegarle a Dean deteniéndolo en el aire, los de Mary corearon las replicas, lejanamente se escuchaban los sollozos de Sammy en la cocina siendo sofocados por las palabras de consuelo de Jody pues ella consolaba al niño pero ninguno de los adultos se preocupó por el otro niño en la habitación.

Cuando crecemos tenemos que despedirnos de muchas cosas, tenemos que aceptar otras y debemos comportarnos de determinadas maneras para ser socialmente aceptados como adultos. ¿Es triste? Lo es, definitivamente lo es. ¿Por qué un adulto no podía jugar con carritos en su tiempo libre? ¿Por qué no podía ver los mismos programas que los niños? ¿Siempre debía comportarse correctamente?

Toda aquella reglamentación social que nos recibía con un puñetazo cuando llegabas a la mayoría de edad comprimía a nuestro niño interior, lo mandaba en lo profundo de nuestro ser y lo encerraba en un pequeño cuarto donde podía seguir jugando, podía seguir divirtiéndose por eso, en ocasiones, un adulto se ponía a buscarle formas a las nubes, a veces brincaba en los charcos aunque fuera con el uniforme del trabajo, por ese pequeño niño que estaba en su habitación es por lo que ibas saltando las líneas del pavimento mientras caminabas.

Ese pequeño era culpable de que disfrutaras las películas animadas y cantaras a todo pulmón tu canción favorita sin importar si lo hacías bien o no. Ese pequeño niño que habitaba en nosotros era el que lloraba cuando alguien nos decía que no podíamos hacerlo, que nuestros sueños no eran posibles, que éramos un fracaso.

Él también tenía días malos, él también necesitaba el consuelo de una madre que le dijera que todo iba a estar bien. Pero vivía dentro de un adulto que creía que no necesitaba de nadie, que los abrazos no eran necesarios y que el amor no arreglaba las cosas. El adulto lastimaba al pequeño niño cuando aceptaba todas esas palabras negativas, cuando las acogía y las hacía parte de su descripción.

Esa navidad, la fecha en la que todos los niños vuelven a salir a jugar y se emocionan por los regalos recibidos, el niño dentro de Dean estaba ovillada llorando por ser una decepción, por ser un error. El pequeño Dean lloriqueaba y suplicaba a su padre que lo cargara como cuando se raspaba la rodilla siendo pequeño, quería que su madre lo acunara en su pecho y le dijera que esas palabras que estaba escuchando no eran ciertas, que él era perfecto así como era, que no estaba mal sentir esa alegría cuando salía a jugar y Castiel estaba cerca.

Ese niño siguió llorando sin recibir consuelo alguno, haciendo que su adulto llorara con él mientras escuchaba a los que deberían de apoyarlo pelearse por su culpa.

Dean quería abrazar a ese pequeño y decirle que nada de lo que sentían estaba mal pero en ese momento él lo cuestionaba. ¿Y si de verdad estaba mal? ¿Y si su padre tenía razón? Tal vez…tal vez era cierto que todas esas personas que amaban a alguien de su mismo sexo estaban mal, porque si lo vemos bien Michael y Cass son hermanos y ambos salen con chicos, ¿venía en la genética? Aunque Tony decía que su hermano Peter tenía novia, pero ¿y Charlie y Jo? ¿Ellas también estaban enfermas?

 _¿Por qué está mal si nos hace feliz?_ Lloriqueó el niño dentro de él mientras se abrazaba a su pequeño peluche. Su fiel compañero.

 _Las drogas también nos hacen felices y son malas_ pero apenas pensó eso vio la mentira que le soltó a aquel pequeño. La felicidad que sentía estando con Cass no era igual a la de las drogas. La felicidad de Cass era real, era completa…era duradera.

— ¡Entonces agarra tus cosas y vete!—gritó John señalando la puerta—De seguro lo heredó de tu familia.

Dean se soltó riendo atrayendo la atención.

Los tres adultos lo vieron ahí parado mientras el llanto bañaba su rostro y la luz en sus ojos se apagaba. Ya no había nada que pudiera encenderlo, el niño dentro de él había dejado de llorar mientras contemplaban los ojos furibundos de su padre, mientras se reflejaba en aquella repulsión el espíritu de Dean se quebró y aquel pequeño niño que siempre había habitado dentro de él enmudeció.

—Feliz navidad para ti también—gruñó mientras se encaminaba a la salida.

—Dean, hijo…por favor—Mary fue detrás de él pero Dean sólo tomó su chaqueta y las llaves del auto—Podemos hablarlo…

— ¿Hablar qué, mamá? ¿Cómo decepciono cada día más a John? Estoy cansado—negó con la cabeza—No siento que estar con un chico sea malo pero a veces me pregunto si lo es—Mary suspiró llena de pesar al ver a su hijo salir—Feliz navidad, mamá.

…

Castiel miró a Charlie y a Gabriel bailar mientras la banda que habían contratado tocaba una melodía un tanto aburrida. Sus abuelos hablaban con un grupo de personas y reían ante chistes que, seguramente, eran realmente malos.

Cass se encontraba escondido detrás de un enorme árbol viendo a esas personas sonreír y brindar en el nombre de los que no tenían, ¿de verdad necesitaban hacer tanta celebración sólo porque habían recolectado miles de obsequios para el hospital infantil? En lugar de estar bebiendo y platicando deberían de ir a entregarlos, al menos eso es lo que él haría.

Su celular vibró en su mano y sintió que su milagro de navidad estaba ocurriendo pues era una llamada de Dean. Se encaminó al balcón más cercano y se encerró sintiendo la brisa helada del invierno mientras contestaba, dejando detrás de sí la elegancia y la exageración, dándole la bienvenida al consuelo de escuchar a Dean en su oído.

—Hola, cariño—habló sonriendo, sintiendo como el mal humor se iba.

— _Cuando Michael salió del closet…_ —fue con lo que lo saludó Dean, borrando el encanto un momento— _Y les dijo a tus padres, ¿cómo lo tomaron?—_ Cass frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— _¿Ellos creyeron que Michael estaba enfermo?—_ siguió preguntando, ignorando a Cass— _¿Creyeron que fue un error? ¿Qué algo andaba mal con él? ¿Por qué lo aceptaron sin más? Eso está mal_ —Castiel sintió que su corazón se rompía.

— ¿Salir con un chico está mal, Dean?

Dean no contestó pero lo escuchó suspirar, como si las siguientes palabras que fuera a decir le estuvieran costando demasiado, como si aquello requiriera mucho esfuerzo o lo estuviera lastimando. ¿Por qué creía que estaba mal? ¿Iba a terminar con él?

La respiración de Cass comenzó a acelerarse al plantearse esa idea.

Dean iba a terminarlo, le iba a dejar. Todo lo que su padre le decía al fin había germinado en su cabeza haciendo que se planteara si de verdad lo quería o no.

— _¿Tus padres aceptaron sin más a Michael?—_ contestó en respuesta, haciendo que el miedo de Cass aumentara.

—Michael se sentó a hablar con ellos. Yo ya lo sabía así que comenzó a hablar con mis papás relatándole desde el momento en que comenzó a sentir algo por Lucifer—Cass miró sus manos temblar y no supo si por el frio o por nervios—Dean, ¿crees que está mal salir con un chico?

— _No sé, Cass. A veces creo que sí_ —susurró llevándose un poco del corazón de Cass con él— _Antes de llamarte estaba convencido de eso, que estamos mal, que tal vez estábamos enfermos o algo…pero…pero saludaste_ —los labios de Castiel comenzaron a temblar— _Apenas te escuché me dije “no puede ser tan malo si él me hace tan feliz”_ —Cass suspiró.

—Dime qué ocurrió.

Fue como la llave mágica para que Dean comenzara a hablar.

Cass escuchaba con asombro y dolor cada detalle que Dean le estaba narrando, preguntándose cómo es que alguien que es tu familiar podía decirte esas cosas. Se supone que son familia, las personas que te vieron crecer, las personas que siempre estarían dispuestas a ayudarte. ¿Por qué te daban la espalda? ¿Por qué preferían criticarte a brindarte una mano?

Castiel siempre creyó que las familias eran un equipo, que siempre estaban ahí a pesar de la distancia y te ayudaban cuando lo necesitabas. Lo creyó por mucho tiempo hasta que Charlie le dijo un día que su familia sólo era su madre; Charlie le explicó a Castiel que la familia no la hace los lazos de sangre que los unían pues ella lo había descubierto de la peor manera.

Sí, la familia te puede dar la espalda cuando más lo necesitas; tías y tíos pueden criticarte a tus espaldas y sonreírte como si nada cuando te ven; tus primos y primas pueden burlarse de tus errores y darte la espalda en los momentos en los que más necesitas una mano; incluso un hermano o una hermana puede alejarse de ti sin dar motivo alguno. Sí, las familias podían hacer eso…pero había otro tipo de familia, uno mejor.

La familia que encontró Charlie en aquel tiempo se había mantenido con ella en las buenas y en las malas, la habían consolado y reído con ella cuando era momento de hacerlo. Sostuvieron su mano cuando no pudo caminar por su cuenta y la ayudaron a levantarse cuando se caía. Charlie le dijo a Cass que no todos tienen una bonita familia como él, que hay familias rotas y que se completan con personas que no comparten el mismo lazo de sangre. Y que esas son las mejores a pesar de sus carencias.

Cuando Dean terminó de relatar su mierda de navidad Castiel supo que lloraba y se odió por encontrarse tan lejos. Dean lo necesitaba en ese momento y él no podía hacer nada para consolarlo, no podía abrazarlo y limpiarle el llanto…

— _Y…y te había llamado con la intención de decirte que no podía seguir pero no puedo hacerlo_ —lloriqueó en su oído haciendo que el pecho de Cass se estrujara— _Es mi papá, Cass, ¿por qué actúa como si no le importara? No fui un buen hijo el año pasado, lo admito, pero…pero lo intento, de verdad que lo hago… ¿de verdad quererte está tan mal? ¡Me ha echado de la casa! ¿Por qué le cuesta tanto aceptarme?_

—Odio escucharte llorar y no poder abrazarte—gruñó Castiel apoyando los brazos en el barandal sintiendo su propia garganta cerrarse—El abuelo me dijo algo similar en la mañana aunque no es igual a lo que a ti te pasa—escuchó a Dean reír con amargura—Dean…yo te amo. Tu madre te ama, tu hermano te adora. Tus abuelos te aman y yo…no sé qué decirte—se talló el rostro, frustrado—Soy un asco de novio en esto—Dean rió, más divertido ahora.

— _No tienes que decir nada_ —susurró haciendo que Cass suspirara, lleno de alivio.

—Que bueno, me estaba derritiendo los sesos buscando las palabras adecuadas—Dean volvió a reír—Me gusta el sonido de tu risa, ¿ya te lo he dicho?

— _No_ —dijo divertido el chico al otro lado del teléfono— _No me lo habías dicho._

—Bueno…—Castiel contempló la nieve caer mientras sonreía al cielo—Tengo una lista de todas las cosas que me gustan de ti y estoy seguro de que tu risa se encuentra en ella.

— _Mmm, suena interesante_ —Dean se escuchaba más tranquilo así que Castiel se alegró de haberlo distraído de lo que lo afligía— _¿Me la dices? Tal vez yo también haga una lista de las cosas que me gustan de ti_ —Cass sonrió mientras soltaba una risita.

—La razón por la que tengo esa lista es para recordarme por qué sigo contigo cuando nos peleamos—dijo riendo haciendo que Dean lo acompañara al otro lado—Me ha servido. Cuando leo la sexta se me olvida el enojo.

— _Haré una entonces_ —habló el otro sin más— _Cass…sabes que no estoy bien, ¿verdad?_ —Cass suspiró borrando su sonrisa.

—Lo sé. Eso es lo que me preocupa porque nunca te gusta hablarlo.

Dean suspiró y Cass pensó que se había desinflado.

Miró detrás de él, Charlie y Gabriel habían aparecido y se acercaban extendiéndole su chamarra. Cass los detuvo haciéndoles una señal de que estaba al teléfono así que ambos aguardaron ahí a que su amigo terminara.

— _Es que no tengo palabras para decirte todo lo que me ronda en la cabeza_ —susurró Dean haciendo que Cass suspirara— _Siento que me hundo cada vez más, Cass, que me sumerjo en un pozo y ni siquiera tú puedes alcanzarme y no quiero perderme…perdernos en el intento de salir a flote. ¿Crees que…que pueda funcionar, Cass? Se honesto conmigo, ¿me querrás aunque me rompa?_

—Aunque fueras una prostituta o una chica barbie, Dean—susurró Castiel con un nudo en la garganta—Te seguiré queriendo. ¿Crees que te dejaré perderte?

— _No puedes evitarlo, Cass. Lamentablemente no está en tu poder evitar que mi padre no me quiera por lo que_ _soy_ —susurró con pesar— _No puedes hacer nada ante este feo sentimiento que me carcome por dentro. Claro que el escucharte ayuda pero…pero siempre está presente, tú sólo lo adormeces. No soy el mejor novio del mundo, al parecer no soy un buen hijo y soy una mierda de hermano_ —Cass sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas— _Lastimo a Sam cada vez que mi padre me grita, ¿cómo entra eso en cuidarlo más que a mi propia vida?_

—Dean, Sammy no te echa la culpa de todo lo que te dice tu padre—Charlie se acercó a Cass al verlo llorar—Sí, sé que no puedo remediar el infierno pero puedo sacarte de la perdición. No dudes de eso—escuchó a Dean suspirar—Sé que en este momento estás tocando fondo, lo sé, amor, pero no puedes rendirte, no lo hagas ahora cuando lo estás logrando tan bien. Estudias, te va bien en la escuela, tienes nuevos amigos, un trabajo—tomó la mano de Charlie y la apretó—Yo soy tu familia ahora, Dean. Soy tu familia y sé que no es lo que quieres pero…

— _Es lo más lindo que me han dicho_ —dijo el chico al teléfono riendo— _Eres tan bueno que a veces me pregunto cómo te fijaste en mí_ —Cass sonrió con melancolía.

—Eras un chico muy guapo cuando te vi—ambos rieron—No lo eches todo por la borda ahora, Dean, no dejes que te derriben.

— _Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, Cass_ —susurró el otro con pesar— _¿Alguna vez te has preguntado por qué sólo en navidad la gente finge que se preocupa por los demás? pueden hacerlo todo el año, podrían fingir que se quieren todo el año. Por un momento creí que de verdad mi papá había…había aceptado lo nuestro y que estaba orgulloso_ —Cass recargó la cabeza en el hombro de Charlie.

—Creo que los humanos necesitamos un día de perdón por todo lo que hacemos en el año—susurró Cass con pesar—Te amo, Dean, aunque el mundo se desmorone a tus pies siempre ten en mente eso.

— _¿Me amarás, en serio? ¿Incluso si caigo al infierno en el que me estoy hundiendo?_

Cass se apartó de su amiga y miró los enormes rascacielos de NY, vio los copos caer con lentitud cubriendo todo tipo de color que ahí había, ocultándolo y sepultándolo hasta la siguiente primavera. Vio la oscuridad reinar sobre su cabeza y a las farolas de las calles alumbrar el camino. Se preguntó por qué había gente trabajando tan noche, se preguntó por qué no estaban en sus casas disfrutando de la compañía familiar. Veía a las personas ir de un lado a otro mientras miraban cabizbajos sus pies y se cuestionó si alguien los esperaba en casa, si alguien se había preocupado por ellos y les había hecho un regalo.

Su navidad no estaba siendo la mejor, la de Dean no fue perfecta y se preguntó cuántas personas más en el mundo estaban llorando en lugar de reír y abrir obsequios, ¿cuántas más se sentían tan solos rodeados de personas?

—Yo iría al infierno por ti, Dean—sentenció Cass sin más mientras veía a la noche buena despedirse con unas campanadas y a la navidad llegar sin más—Me quieras allí o no.

— _Eres mi feliz navidad, Cass_ —susurró Dean haciendo que el corazón de Cass se hinchara y sonriera a la oscuridad.

—Somos un milagro navideño, tal vez—dijo haciendo que el otro riera.

Pero no, ni esa conversación hizo que el niño dentro de Dean volviera a jugar. John ya le había arrebatado todos sus juguetes al decir que ese pequeño era un error.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo lo escribí cuando realmente estaba pasando un mal momento, si bien no siento que haya salido de él ahora veo que he hecho un largo camino desde el momento en que las palabras negativas salieron de Dean y a como me siento ahora...ustedes no están para saber ni yo para decirles, verdad, pero es una de las razones por las que ésta historia significa mucho para mí c:


	10. Chapter 10

> _El “tal vez” es un “sí” a determinado tiempo._

_…_

Dean estornudó por lo que parecía millonésima vez mientras conducía en dirección a la casa de su abuelo.

Los Winchester estaban cerrando el año de una manera muy incómoda y mala.

Mary había tomado sus cosas en navidad junto con las del menor de sus hijos y se había mudado temporalmente a la casa de los Singer, esperando que su ausencia hiciera algo con su marido y recuperara su cordura; ¿dolía? Desde luego, amaba a John con el alma, siempre habían estado juntos, habían prometido amarse en las buenas y en las malas pero también amaba a sus hijos y su obligación como madre era cuidarlos, apoyarlos en todos sus sueños, John había lastimado a Dean de una manera que ni ella misma lograba entender así que no iba a dejarlo salirse con la suya.

Sam se había visto transferido a la escuela secundaria de Forks, cosa que no le agradaba para nada pues Jess quedaba más lejos, pero no iba a abandonar a su madre en ese momento.

A veces los padres tomaban decisiones que no sólo los afectaban a ellos sino se llevaban a los hijos entre las piernas; a Sam le estaba pasando pero él era un chico listo, entendía. Entendía que tenía que cambiarse de escuela porque no podía quedarse con su padre, entendía que debía de alejarse de Jess porque ahora viviría con su abuelo. Entendía que Dean no estaba bien y su deber como hermano era apoyarlo, darle el amor que John no le daba.

Entendía pero no se le hacía justo.

Dean escuchó las olas rugir a la distancia y tomó la desviación que llevaba al camino principal de la casa de su abuelo. Allí estaba estacionado el coche patrulla de la abuela, la camioneta de su abuelo, el pequeño auto de Mary y la bicicleta de Sammy también se encontraban decorando aquel jardín. Dean estacionó el impala intentando no taparle el paso al auto de su abuela y miró la caja que lo acompañaba, descubriendo un par de ojos verdes y unos azules que lo miraban expectantes. Volvió a estornudar.

—Odio a Tony—gruñó mientras alcanzaba su mochila del asiento trasero y luego abría la puerta—Muy bien, bolas de pelos, las cosas serán así…—estornudó—En casa se quedarán con…—volvió a estornudar—Con Sam, ¿entienden?—un maullido le respondió y una peluda patita negra salió de la caja intentando alcanzarlo mientras el otro lo miraba interesado—Espero poder ahorrar lo suficiente para febrero y llevarlos con Cass.

Dean había conseguido el trabajo en el _Starbucks_ que Danneel le había recomendado poco antes de navidad. Le iba bien aunque fuera estresante relacionarse con gente que está dispuesta a pagar cinco dólares por un café que podrían conseguir por dos en cualquier otra cafetería. Todo por un sello en el vaso que al final tiraban.

Volviendo de Navidad, Tony le dio la noticia que trabajaría con él pues su tía Peggy, la adulta responsable de Tony desde que su padre lo había echado de la casa, no podía darle para sobrevivir la semana y a Dean le iba bien dentro de lo que cabía, si quitábamos el hecho de que ahorraba casi todo para un boleto de avión. Intentaba no pensar en los problemas que tenía en casa así que se dedicaba del todo a su trabajo y a sus clases, llamando a Castiel todos los días y sintiendo como poco a poco ya no tenía ni ganas de hacer algo más.

Hace dos días en las afueras de su trabajo, en el callejón donde se encontraban los botes de basura, Dean y Tony escucharon un lamento entre la basura. Ambos se acercaron, temiendo que se tratara de un animal herido, pero vaya su sorpresa al descubrir una caja llena con cinco gatitos recién nacidos y sólo una cobija a cuadros que los mantenía cubiertos de las bajas temperaturas.

Tony se apresuró a tomar la caja y Dean comenzó a estornudar, dando a entender que era alérgico a aquellos pequeños mininos que maullaban con desesperación. La solución de aquellos chicos fue llevarlos a la tienda de mascotas más cercana debido a que ellos no podían tener mascotas en la residencia pero, como siempre ocurría en cada familia, hubo dos pequeños diablillos que no estaban conformes con eso.

Cuando iban a entregar la caja dos pequeños gatitos, uno blanco y otro negro, se aferraron al borde de la caja y comenzaron a gritarle a Dean, extendían su patita como si quisieran alcanzarlo y le gritaban indignados por su abandono. Cuando Dean los contempló pensó en Cass y lo solo que se sentía allá en NY con un peluche que, según su novio, era su hijo perdido. Los gatitos lloraban sin parar intentando alcanzarlo y la veterinaria se soltó riendo, aclarando que ya habían encontrado a su madre, Tony sugirió que podían quedárselos y se los podía llevar a Cass cuando fuera a verlo en febrero.

Poco faltó para que Dean tomara la caja con aquellos pequeños gatitos y la cobija a cuadros.

Ahora se encontraba con esos escandalosos animalitos dentro de una caja mientras caminaba a la puerta de la casa.

Sí, Dean era alérgico a los gatos, pero no se atrevió a decirle que no a esos gentiles ojos, no cuando se parecía demasiado a la mirada que Cass le daba a veces, así que estaba valiendo a pena la congestión en su nariz y la garganta reseca mientras esos pequeños gatitos, cuyos nombres aún no eran escogido, maullaban con insistencia pensando que se trataba de su madre.

— ¡Mamá, ha llegado Dean!—Sammy fue el primero en aparecer y frunció el ceño al ver la caja que traía—Y trae visitas.

— ¿Sin avisar?—Bobby apareció sin más, con los brazos llenos de grasa y frunció el ceño al ver esos ojos como luces que lo contemplaban curiosos desde la caja—Oh…Dean, ¿qué no eres…?—Dean estornudó, interrumpiéndolo—Alérgico, dame eso, anda—se apresuró a quitarle la caja—Sólo a ti se te ocurre traer gatos siendo alérgico a ellos.

—Son para Cass—gruñó Dean mientras se limpiaba la nariz—Los dejaron en la basura y no podía…la veterinaria dijo que me ven como su mamá—aclaró señalando al gatito que volvía a llamarle a gritos mientras su hermano se acercaba al borde y miraba a Sam.

—Son muy lindos—Sam intentó tomar al de color negro pero el gatito empujo sus manos con su pequeña patita mientras seguía llamando a Dean, molesto porque no hiciera nada para defenderlo—Oh, vamos. Si Dean es tu madre yo soy tu tío, vamos pequeño—comenzó a acariciarlo ganándose la confianza del minino—Eso, ¿y cómo les pondrás?

Dean vio a su hermano cargar al gatito y acunarlo contra su pecho mientras Bobby los miraba divertido y colocaba la caja en el mueble más cercano después de envolver al otro con la cobija y sacarlo para no mancharlo de grasa.

El gatito de color negro se divertía jugando con los dedos de Sam, intentando atraparlos haciendo que Dean sonriera entre mocos y lagrimeos. El gatito blanco intentaba alcanzar la barba de Bobby pero el anciano no se lo permitió y empujaba sus patitas con la punta de sus dedos, temeroso de manchar el pulcro pelaje que tenía.

—Pensaba en dejarle los nombres a Cass—gruñó Dean mientras sorbía sus mocos—Compré una medicina para la alergia pero la dejé en Seattle así que…—estornudó sobresaltando a sus dos hijos adoptivos.

—Cuando regalas una mascota le pones nombre, Dean—dijo Sam como si no fuera obvio mientras se encaminaba a la cocina.

Dean se apresuró a seguirlo con Bobby pisando sus talones.

Los gatitos miraban todo con abierta curiosidad, como si aquello no fuera a lo que estaban acostumbrados en el cuarto de Dean. En la cocina se encontraban Jody y Mary preparando la cena para fin de año, no iban a hacer mucha comida, sólo la necesaria, pero querían animar al mayor de los chicos con un buen pay de manzana y otro de arándanos. Cuando vieron ingresar a los hombres fruncieron el ceño al ver a esos dos animalitos.

—Dean es alérgico a los gatos—dijo Mary al ver a los mininos—Deben…

—Dean los trajo—aclaró Sam mientras se sentaba y seguía jugando con el de pelaje negro—Yo le pondré nombre a éste. Tiene los ojos como tú, Dean, deberías de ponerle tu nombre—el mayor le dio un golpe en la cabeza haciendo que Sammy se riera—Okay, no. Ponle Jensen—todos fruncieron el ceño—Es como se llama el cazador de los libros del señor Novak.

—Esta es niña—aclaró Bobby mientras le mostraba a su mujer el gato que traía—Estoy muy seguro—Jody se inclinó a revisar y asintió.

—Sin duda es niña—Dean estornudó de nuevo haciendo que Jody le pasara un pañuelo—No quiero tus mocos regados en mi cocina.

—Gracias, abuela—susurró Dean mientras se limpiaba la nariz—No le pondré Jensen al gato, Sam. Piensa en otro nombre. No sabía que leías los libros del señor Novak.

—Son buenos libros, Jess me los prestó, me quedé en el tercero. Bueno, puedes ponerle _Loki_ —dijo el menor como si nada, haciendo reír a su hermano—Es negro de ojos verdes y parece realmente travieso, anda, a Cass le gustará el nombre—Mary miró a su hijo, divertida.

— ¿Los compraste para Cass?—Dean negó con la cabeza.

—Los _recogí_ para Cass. Alguien los había dejado en la basura—volvió a estornudar—Es sólo que olvidé la medicina anti-alergias que compré y me está volviendo loco—Mary sonrió y le indicó que se alejara de los gatos—Íbamos a dejarlos en la veterinaria con sus otros tres hermanos pero la doctora dijo que ellos me vieron como su mamá y Cass mencionó algo sobre tener una mascota—se recargó en el rincón más lejano—Loki es buen nombre.

—A ella ponle _Mish_ —dijo Sam sonriendo, su elección de nombres era fabulosa—Por favor, ¿sí? A Cass le encantara y…

—De acuerdo—gruñó Dean sin más y se encaminó a la salida—A pesar de ser poco el recorrido me siento cansado, ¿puedo dormir un rato?—su madre asintió—Okay, cuídalos, Sammy. Si algo les pasa a los gatos tu cabello correrá la misma suerte.

Dean apenas puso un pie fuera de la cocina los dos gatitos comenzaron a llorar mientras lo llamaban a gritos, preguntándose por qué mamá se iba y no los llevaba con ella. Dean gruñó una sarta de palabrotas y, tomando la caja de donde la había puesto su abuelo, regresó y colocó a sus dos crías adoptadas en ella.

—Iré a buscarte esa medicina—dijo Jody mientras reía y se encaminaba a la salida—Bienvenido a la maternidad, Dean.

—Es un asco—gruñó subiendo las escaleras.

Las cosas que hacía por amor.

…

Dean miraba a Sam correr por el inmenso jardín que tenían sus abuelos en la parte trasera de la casa. Escuchaba su risa siendo llevada por el viento hasta perderla en el océano y guardarla junto a los secretos que fueron susurrados en el año. Bobby iba acomodando algunos fuegos artificiales para encenderlos después. Mary y Jody admiraban al pequeño divertirse con algunas lucecitas mientras ellas cuidaban a los nuevos miembros de la familia, _Loki_ y _Mish_.

Dean se encontraba ajeno a aquella alegría, ajeno a la esperanza de recibir un año mejor del que terminaba.

El niño dentro de él no reía ni se llenaba de ganas de ir a jugar con Sam, simplemente se dedicaba a contemplar a las personas que más amaba ir y venir entre risas. Dean sabía que no estaba solo pero ¿por qué se sentía así? Sentía que no había un hombro sobre el cual llorar, que no había nadie a quién decirle todo lo que le pasaba, que no había unos brazos donde resguardarse mientras lloraba.

Quería gritar a los cuatro vientos que se encontraba miserable, que el único motivo por el que seguía luchando corría divertido mientras esperaba a que su abuelo encendiera aquellas luces, que estaba cansado, que cada día era más difícil.

Todos hemos llegado a un punto de tocar fondo, de sentarte en las profundidades del abismo y ver tu vida pasar sin más, ver a todas las personas que amas sonreírte y diciendo que todo iba a estar bien, que iba a pasar. Por lo general sí pasaba, las cosas siempre pasan, pero a veces los seres humanos nos rendimos antes de llegar al final de aquel abismo, decidimos que ha sido suficiente y perdemos el camino.

Muchas veces dejamos que aquello nos consuma por completo porque las cosas no parecen mejorar, ¡porque aunque todo el maldito mundo diga que va a pasar no lo hace! Dean lo sabía, ya había estado allí hace dos años. Ya había sentido que no valía nada para su padre, que nunca sería un buen hermano ni un buen hijo, sabía que era una mierda de novio y un asco de amigo. Dean se había sentido así con anterioridad y perdió el rumbo, se hundió en el camino que aquella sensación le otorgaba y lastimó a sus seres queridos. Por eso, sentirse así de nuevo, le asustaba y entristecía.

Cuando conoció a Cass pensó que podía resolverlo, que en serio no volvería hacer aquel chico que participaba en carreras clandestinas ni tomaba hasta perder la conciencia. Cuando veía su sonrisa y la forma que tenía para pasarla bien sin alcohol creyó que iba a lograrlo mientras aquel chico le mostrara el camino.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta Dean siguió ciego a Castiel y su estela, se entregó a él de formas que ni Lisa entendería, le entregó su alma al pelinegro de ojos azules sin pensarlo pero aquella esperanza de poder ser de nuevo aquel chico divertido y correcto de Kansas se desbarató como arena entre los dedos cuando su padre lo obligó a dejarlo. Y Cass se llevó el alma de Dean sin más y su padre se dedicaba a llenarlo con mierda, a llenar aquel vacío que sentía con Castiel tan lejos con odio hacia sí mismo.

Dean sentía que el mundo se volvía a acabar, que la vida se iba desmoronando a sus pies como lo hacía un castillo de arena a las orillas de la playa. Se encontraba miserable, se sentía solo, que nunca iba a ser suficiente. Que no importara cuanto se esforzara jamás tendría la aceptación del hombre que más admiraba. Y sabía que debía decirlo, debía sincerarse con aquellas personas que despedían el año con él; la última vez que no lo dijo terminó mal y no quería volver a las andadas, casi le había costado la vida salir de aquello. 

Vio a Sam reír mientras encendía algunas bengalas con el abuelo, vio el cabello revolvérsele sobre el rostro y aquella sonrisa que aún mantenía un poco de la esperanza que le fue arrebatada sin más. Tenía que decirlo…

Pero prefirió callarlo y sonreír cuando Sam se le acercó para hacerlo ir con él, alegando que estar de amargado no iba a resultar aquel día.

Dean guardó esos sentimientos dentro de su corazón para “atenderlos después” y jugó con su hermano como si el niño dentro de él volviera a la vida, rió al ver las luces de colores que encendió su abuelo cuando el año viejo terminó e iniciaba uno nuevo, preguntándose cómo algo tan simple como la pólvora podía crear estrellas de millones de colores.

Fue con su madre y la abrazó intentando consolarla de lo que la afligía, prometiendo en silencio que aquel año iría mejor, lo harían mejor. Iba a intentarlo con todas sus ganas.

Mientras sostenía a _Loki_ en una mano viendo como se entretenía con intentar atrapar el amuleto que Sammy le regaló hace algunos años en navidad decidió sacar su celular. La sonrisa de Castiel le dio la bienvenida y Dean sonrió también, olvidando por un mísero momento la tristeza que cargaba en sus hombros.

…

—Charlie, no te comas todas las palomitas—gruñó Castiel mientras le quitaba el bol a su amiga—No me levantaré a hacer más.

—Si Gabriel me diera gomitas comería menos palomitas—la pelirroja le quito los dulces a Gabriel y éste gruñó

—Cállense y dejen escuchar.

Los tres chicos se encontraban en la habitación de Castiel mirando una película en el televisor. Así es, feliz año nuevo a ellos.

Dos días después de navidad James le dijo a su nieto que el apartamento estaba listo así que aquel trío tomó sus cosas sin más y corrió a lo que sería su hogar en NY.

Se habían instalado con comodidad cada uno en una habitación, Amelia les había dado una tarjeta a escondidas para que pudieran comprar víveres hasta que tuvieran dinero, los guardaespaldas que contrató para ellos les servían de choferes para ir a la ciudad cuando lo necesitaban. Sí, iba todo bien. Todo lo que se podía para tres chicos que vivían en un lugar por completo desconocido y que sólo se tenían a ellos y a un par de adultos poco sensibles.

El apartamento no era la gran cosa como habían creído pero sí fue más de lo que esperaban, Charlie decía que se parecía mucho a esos que salían en las películas. Las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco y el suelo de madera se encontraba realmente pulido, los muebles parecían encajar cuidadosamente el uno con el otro dando una sensación de incomodidad y frialdad. La escuela de Charlie y Cass se encontraba a un par de cuadras y la de Gabriel a dos manzanas, podían ir y venir a su antojo…tenía un lugar para ellos a fin de cuentas, para empezar de cero.

Castiel bostezó y abrazó a Bee con fuerza mientras veía la película en la pantalla y en cómo el hombre ingresaba al infierno a través de una cubeta con agua y un gato en sus piernas. La verdad sea dicha, Cass no recordaba el nombre de aquella película, recordaba haberla visto con Dean cuando se quedó a dormir en casa de sus padres pero no recordaba de qué iba ni el nombre, después de todo la habían quitado para poner _Harry Potter._

 _Dean_ , suspiró de nuevo al tener la imagen mental de su novio sonriendo.

Estaba realmente preocupado por Dean; después de su llamada por navidad Gabriel tuvo que calmarlo para que dejara de llorar. Sí, sabía que Dean no estaba bien pero el hecho de escucharlo llorar al teléfono lo destrozaba, no se imaginaba cómo se sentía ser rechazado por sus propios padres…padre. Su abuelo no aceptaba bien su relación pero, aunque dolía, poco importaba mientras Chuck lo apoyara.

Pero Dean no tenía eso, John no le daba el apoyo que se necesitaba en aquellas circunstancias, lo hacía cuestionarse si de verdad estaba bien, ¿por qué era incorrecto quererse como lo hacían? ¿Sólo porque tenían el recipiente del mismo sexo? Lo que Cass amaba más que el bonito recipiente de Dean era lo que contenía dentro, lo que hacía que sus ojos brillaran cuando reía y lo que hacía que amara la música que escuchaba; amaba más las expresiones que el rostro; adoraba más lo que decía que la voz. No le importaba si era un chico, le importaba más lo que hacía con aquel cuerpo, ¿por qué John Winchester no podía verlo? ¿Por qué se empeñaba en darle la espalda a su hijo?

Y pensando en el diablo; su teléfono vibró en la mesilla de noche anunciando una llamada. Eso distrajo por completo la atención de Castiel de la televisión y se levantó para irse a la sala a atender. Gabriel y Charlie comenzaron a renegar su falta de interés pero él sólo artículo un nombre para dar a entender que, en definitiva, la llamada era mucho más importante que la trama de la película.

Cuando llegó a la sala se dejó caer en uno de los sofás y sonrió al ver que era _Facetime_.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello intentando acomodarlo y, cuando estuvo seguro de que lucía presentable, aceptó la llamada, sonriendo al ver el rostro de Dean en su pantalla en vivo y en directo.

Dean estaba sentado en el porche de una casa y le sonreía como si estuviera aliviado de verlo; era tan malditamente atractivo sin hacer nada, estando allí sentado contra la oscuridad, que lo odió sólo por eso. Sus ojos brillaban con la luz de la lámpara que tenía encima y su sonrisa, diablos; Cass había visto algunos atardeceres en la playa así que contemplar la misma paz, la misma magia, en la boca de la persona que más amas sin duda era cardiaco.

— _Hola, bebé. Feliz año nuevo_ —Dean fue el primero en hablar y le mostró lo que tenía en el regazo— _Loki, él es tu otro padre, dile hola_ —Cass sonrió encantado al ver a un pequeño gatito intentar alcanzar el collar de Dean.

—Oh, Dios mío, Dean, ¡es un gato! _—_ Dean se soltó riendo ante el asombro en la voz de su novio—Feliz año nuevo para ti también, Honey.

— _No, Cass, ¿no me escuchaste llamarlo Loki? Es obvio que es un dios Asgardiano disfrazado_ —Cass se soltó riendo al ver la sonrisa de Dean— _Odio que me llames así, lo sabes_ —gruñó.

El gatito se vio interesado con el rostro en la pantalla de aquel aparato e intentó alcanzarlo. Cass se soltó riendo y puso un dedo en la pantalla para que el minino creyera que lo había alcanzado, escuchó su maullido por la insistencia de querer llegar hasta aquellos deslumbrantes ojos azules y luego miró a Dean, esperando una respuesta a aquello que no entendía. Al final desistió de querer llegar a su otro padre y se hizo bolita entre los brazos de Dean para dormir.

—Odio que me digas bebé, estamos a mano referente a apodos tontos y cursis—dijo Cass sonriendo—Creí que eras alérgico a los gatos, Dean.

— _Oh, lo soy_ —aclaró el pecoso mientras se recargaba a un costado del porche y miraba a Cass— _Pero los dejaron en la basura y me fue imposible deshacerme de Loki y su hermana Mish_ —Castiel sonrió enternecido— _No me mires así, me haces sentir buena persona._

—Bueno, a veces puedes ser una mierda de persona pero creo que son esas pequeñas acciones que intentas ocultarle a todos lo que te hace una maravilla de ser humano—Dean sonrió al ver el brillo en los ojos de Cass—Te amo, Dean. No quiero que lo olvides, ¿de acuerdo?—Dean asintió mientras sentía un nudo en la garganta— ¿Cómo te va en año nuevo?

— _Bien…bien, lo empecé con nuestros dos hijos_ —dijo señalando al gatito haciendo reír al menor— _Encendimos fuegos artificiales. Va bien_ —Dean miró a otra parte.

Cass, con ese simple gesto, supo que no iba bien, para nada bien. Pero no hizo nada por preguntar al respecto, ¿quizá ese fue su error? ¿Si hubiese preguntado pudo evitar el desastre que llegaría después? No sé, tal vez. Pero no conocemos a Dean como él hace, Cass no preguntó porque sabía que si Dean lo evitaba era porque no estaba listo para hablarlo o porque no quería hacerlo con él. Castiel le tenía mucha paciencia a su novio con esos temas, prefería darle su tiempo para poder hablar pero, a veces, ese era nuestro error.

Creemos que con el tiempo las personas se abrirán a nosotros pero a veces se nos olvida y lo que ellas se guardaron las consume, las hace perderse y ya no hay nada que hacer. Pero Cass le tenía fe a Dean y éste tenía esperanza así que no iban a perderse, no aún, no ese año…

—Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa, Dean—susurró Castiel mientras se acomodaba en el sofá—No le diré a nadie.

— _No es que le digas a alguien, Cass, es que no sé cómo decirlo_ —Dean suspiró.

“— _¿Sabes? Hace un año Lisa me llevó a una fiesta en casa de unos tipos que no conocía, dijo que para ampliar mi círculo social ya que cambiaría de escuela_ —Cass lo miró atento mientras Dean sonreía— _Eso y presentarme el novio de su prima, creía que nos llevaríamos bien y podríamos hacer citas dobles_ —Cass frunció el ceño— _Su prima nunca me ha caído bien, llámalo sexto sentido, tiene algo que no me cae pero, ese día en la fiesta, me di cuenta que algo andaba mal dentro de mí, que yo…que los ángeles rondan la tierra._

—No lo entiendo—susurró Cass confundido.

Vio como Dean se perdía en sus recuerdos mientras intentaba elegir las palabras adecuadas para describir aquella noche. La noche en que se conocieron, la oficial.

Para Cass, el primer día que vio a Dean fue en el estacionamiento el primer día de clases después de las vacaciones de invierno, ese día fue cuando ignoró todo a su alrededor y no existió nada más que el chico de chaqueta marrón que le daba color a aquel invierno pero nosotros ya sabíamos que ese no era su primer encuentro ¿cierto?

— _Estaba bebiendo un poco, no podía ponerme ebrio ya que debía llevar a Lisa a su casa al finalizar la fiesta_ —Dean continuó con su narración como si no se hubiera quedado en silencio largos minutos— _Escuchaba la música y la charla de Lisa pero fue entonces que…que miré entre las personas a un par de ojos azules y una sonrisa realmente encantadora. Me pregunté cómo era que algo tan puro estuviera rodeado de tanta miseria_ —Dean sonrió haciendo que las mejillas de Cass se pusieran rojas.

“— _Entonces aquella obra de Dios iba de la mano del fastidio que era la prima de mi novia, se le veía tan afligido que me aparté de Lisa y quise interceder, llevarlo lejos de la diminuta pelirroja pero vi como ambos discutían y luego él la llevaba a la cocina. No me culpes por querer evitar un homicidio pero los seguí esquivando personas que no conocía, escuchando música que no me sabía._

 _“—Vi como le daban una sonora bofetada y temí que le hubiera marcado aquel lindo rostro_ —Dean negó con la cabeza mientras miraba los ojos de Cass al otro lado de la pantalla— _Joder, no podía sacarte de mi cabeza después de esa noche, Castiel. Moría de ganas por saber tu nombre, quería saberlo todo. Lisa, sin saberlo, nombró al que sería el amor de mi vida y cuando pensaba en ti sentía que ya te conocía de antes, me preguntaba cuándo volvería a verte, cuándo volvería a ver tus ojos. No importaba si era a la distancia o lo suficientemente cerca como para contar tus pestañas. Hace un año fue cuando nos conocimos, Cass, y desde entonces ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida._

Cass parpadeó confundido y un poco fuera de él.

Intentó recordar aquel desastroso comienzo de año; recordaba los reclamos de Anna, cómo sus amigos lo presionaban para que hiciera formal aquella relación. Recordaba, sin dudad, la dolorosa bofetada que la pelirroja le dio antes de desaparecer. No fue su mejor inicio de año, se pasó casi toda la fiesta sentado en el sofá enfurruñado revisando _facebook_ y cantando las canciones que ponían en voz baja. Recordaba haberse rendido poco después e ir a encerrarse en su cuarto…

—El chico de la cocina—susurró aún confundido—El que me intentó hacer sentir mejor…—Dean se soltó riendo ante la mirada que tenía Cass.

— _Quería verte, ver tu rostro pero parecías avergonzado, como si te apenara el hecho de haberle roto el corazón a Anna_ —Cass enrojeció porque aquello era verdad— _Cuando saliste de la cocina sin que preguntara tu nombre me molesté e intenté seguirte pero Lisa me abordó diciendo que Anna estaba llorando y que debíamos irnos antes de que alguien notara eso. Te acababa de encontrar y te había perdido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos_ —Cass se incorporó en el sofá, confundido.

—Dean, no tiene…es…no lo mencionaste antes, ¿por qué?—lo miró con el ceño fruncido—Tal vez todo habría sido diferente, nos habríamos ahorrado muchas cosas.

— _Me confundiste de sobremanera, Cass_ —el mayor se encogió de hombros y miró a Loki dormir en su brazo— _Eso de creer que un chico podía parecerme guapo me expulsó en la dirección contraria. Crowley me dijo que tal vez fueron las luces de la fiesta o el alcohol que había tomado. Pero cuando te vi en dirección…en el momento en que te vi ahí sentado frente a mí luciendo tan adorable supe que te seguiría a cualquier parte mientras…mientras…_ —suspiró— _Mientras me mantuvieras encendido. Eres una de las pocas cosas buenas que me han pasado, Cass, y por mera coincidencia._

Los ojos de Castiel se llenaron de lágrimas y deseo poder abrazar a Dean a pesar de encontrarse a kilómetros, deseó envolverlo con ambos brazos y hundir el rostro en su cuello como siempre era costumbre, inhalar el aroma que le daba tranquilidad y decirle cuánto lo amaba.

Dean sintió un vuelco en su estómago cuando vio la sonrisa de Cass, cuando vio sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas y en cómo sus labios temblaban.

Ambos deseaban poder sostenerse esa noche, deseaban amarse con las palabras que llenaban sus corazones y con caricias que sus manos se morían por dar. ¿Cómo podían desear tanto siendo tan jóvenes? ¿Cómo podían amar con aquella ferocidad cuando apenas sabían de la vida? Los adultos jamás lo comprenderían, creo que ni yo lo hago, pero por lo general así era el amor, ¿no? Así era la añoranza, así era la sensación de querer envolver a una persona en tus brazos y no soltarla jamás. Así debería sentirse la autentica felicidad.

Castiel se limpió las lágrimas traicioneras que se deslizaron por sus mejillas y luego le sonrió a Dean, pensando que podía ofrecerle algo más que aquella muda interacción, ofrecerle más que una simple sonrisa llena de agradecimiento y unas palabras en respuesta.

Castiel quería poner el mundo a sus pies, aliviar la tristeza que veía en sus ojos y decirle que nunca se iba a ir de su lado pero eso último no podía porque, bueno, no estaba a su lado en ese momento.

—Te odio—gruñó sobresaltando a Dean—Es una pena que se te ocurra algo tan malditamente perfecto y que yo sea un idiota y me lo trague como si fuera una galleta—Dean soltó una sonora carcajada que dejó su existencia libre de melancolía—No quiero que le digas a alguien más cosas así de bonitas, ¿me oyes?—gruñó señalándolo con la mano que no sostenía el teléfono—No importa si en el futuro estamos juntos o no, Dean, esas cosas son mías y de nadie más—Dean frunció el ceño, un poco contrariado con aquella declaración.

— _Lo dices como si fuera a dejarte en algún futuro_ —murmuró— _Tal vez en uno paralelo porque en éste yo…_

—Dean…—Castiel lo interrumpió sonriendo—Si algo he amado de ti es tu sinceridad y tus claras intenciones. No me prometas que siempre estaremos juntos, eso es feo, es como no pensar en nuestro futuro—Dean suspiró, triste por el rumbo de aquella conversación—La eternidad es un tiempo demasiado largo, tanto que nosotros morimos antes de llegar a ella—Cass sonrió con ternura—No te prometo que estaremos juntos siempre, Dean, ni siquiera te aseguro la vida entera…

— _Si_ _sigues diciendo eso voy a pensar que estás terminando conmigo_ —gruñó el mayor mientras se aseguraba que Loki estuviera cubierto con su chaqueta— _Y no quiero empezar el año de esa manera_ —Cass se soltó riendo— _No le veo lo divertido a esto, idiota. En serio me asustas._

Cass se llevó la mano libre a la boca intentando dejar de reír ante los refunfuños de Dean pero era tan adorable verlo de esa manera, era como Abbadon haciendo berrinche. Castiel contó hasta tres y, cuando su respiración se normalizó, prosiguió a aclararle las cosas a su novio y a su retorcida imaginación acompañada de su manía de esperar siempre lo peor.

—No te voy a dejar, idiota. Espero que tú tampoco lo hagas. Sólo quiero que…que no te sientas con la obligación de estar conmigo como lo hiciste con Lisa—Dean se sobresaltó ante eso.

“—Sé porque no la dejaste hace meses, Dean, y lo entiendo. Ella estuvo cuando más la necesitabas y tú cuando ella lo hacía. Por eso no quiero que sientas esa obligación conmigo—se encogió de hombros—No te prometo estar juntos toda la vida pero…pero te prometo que estaremos juntos mientras ambos lo queramos—Cass sonrió haciendo que el corazón de Dean sufriera arritmias—Y te haré feliz durante el tiempo que me quieras, eso te lo puedo asegurar—Dean sonrió—Demasiado maduro de mi parte, ¿eh?

— _Me has dejado sorprendido_ —dijo el mayor riendo, sintiendo como el pánico disminuía— _Aunque…bueno, si te pido que te cases conmigo eso sería para toda la vida ¿no?_

Cass se soltó riendo por eso haciendo que la sonrisa en el rostro de Dean creciera de manera ridícula, parecía que su rostro se partiría en dos, ¿esa sonrisa era por él? Saber que así era hacía que Cass se sintiera tan locamente enamorado de él.

—En primera, espero que esa no haya sido una propuesta de matrimonio porque fue realmente patética—ambos rieron—En segunda, ahora existen los divorcios, Dean—el mayor bufó con molestia haciéndolo reír, divertido—En tercera, ¡eres un tonto que me tiene loco!—Dean se ruborizó.

— _No_ _pienso tolerar que la comunidad LGBT+ haya pasado protestas y esfuerzos para poder casarse como para que tú me llegues a pedir el divorcio_ —Castiel soltó una sonora carcajada que llegó hasta su habitación, haciendo que Charlie pausara la película y obligara a Gabriel a ir a ver— _Piensa en nuestros hijos_ —señaló a Loki— _¿Qué harán sin su otro padre? Te demandaré por pensión alimenticia cuando me hagas eso._

Cass seguía riendo mientras sus ojos lloraban de alegría.

Aquello lo hacía realmente feliz, esas tontas llamadas con Dean hacía que olvidara las quejas de su abuelo y la presión de la universidad iniciando pronto. Y para Dean era igual, con sólo ver a Cass reír sentía que el sol volvía a brillar y que el abismo se alejaba cada que ese sonido se escuchaba cerca.

—Para eso primero tendríamos que casarnos, Dean—dijo Castiel cuando al fin pudo controlar su respiración—Y para casarnos necesitamos estar comprometidos—Dean hizo un mohín.

— _Entonces, ¿eso es un no? Vamos, somos tres por uno_ —le guiñó el ojo mientras enfocaba un segundo a Loki y luego a él— _Oferta de Año Nuevo._

—No es un no…—Cass negó con la cabeza—Es un…tal vez—le guiñó un ojo, imitándolo haciendo reír al chico del otro lado de la pantalla—En un futuro muy lejano—Dean negó con la cabeza

— _En_ _un futuro muy cercano. No aceptaré más de cinco años._

Ambos se pusieron a discutir su compromiso imaginario mientras Charlie y Gabriel los miraban a hurtadillas, organizándoles la boda que no sabían si se daría o no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después de éste cap siguen unos muuuy cursis que Dios mío así que les prevengo, el fluff es realmente excesivo después jsjs


	11. Chapter 11

> _Feliz cumpleaños, amor._

…

—Dean, tu hijo ha arañado mis calcetines—gruñó Tony mostrándole la prenda en cuestión—Y tu hija hizo pipí en mi zapato—Dean gruñó desde su cama, donde tenía a _Mish_ en su pecho y a _Loki_ intentando escalar su pierna doblada—No veo la maldita hora en que se los lleves a Castiel.

—Te recuerdo que traerlos fue tu idea—Dean lo señaló con la mano que no acariciaba a _Mish_ —Soy alérgico a los gatos, Anthony, obviamente no los quería cerca— _Loki_ maulló en respuesta a eso y se bajó de la pierna de su madre— ¿Ves lo que provocas? Ya se enojó _Loki_ conmigo, si encuentro arañados mis apuntes…

El pequeño gatito se colgó de las sábanas con sus garras hasta poder caer al piso.

Había desventajas al tener a dos pequeñas mascotas de contrabando en el dormitorio ya que al parecer esos dos gatos eran berrinchudos y si no dormían cerca de Dean se la pasaban llorando toda la noche; también era que jugaban con lo primero que encontraran sin importar si era importante o no y que ambos humanos que dormían allí tenían que fijarse por donde pisaban si no querían aplastar a uno de los gatos o pisar sus gracias.

Tony estaba que se volvía loco, no era fanático de los animales pero sí los defendía de maltratadores o intentaba llevarlos a un albergue ante el abandono. Pero eso, soportar dos crías de gatos que querían estar todo el tiempo con su madre postiza y que arañaban sus calcetines y orinaban su ropa…si por él fuera los mandaba por paquetería a NY y que Castiel se hiciera cargo de ellos.

—Steve y Danneel quieren ir a comer afuera—aclaró Tony mientras tomaba su chaqueta y miraba a Dean juguetear con _Mish_ —Es sábado y no hay tanta tarea, podemos…

—No, gracias—murmuró Dean mientras bostezaba—Me encuentro un poco cansado y no creo ser buena compañía hoy—Tony frunció el ceño ante eso—Me encuentro cansado, es todo. Tener hijos cambia la vida de uno.

—No creas que no me he dado cuenta de tu estado de ánimo últimamente—gruñó señalándolo mientras se inclinaba y levantaba a _Loki_ para volver a echarlo a la cama de Dean—Dean, vamos. Danneel nos quería presenta a un amigo suyo que le gusta y quiere el ojo bueno—Tony sonrió—Sabe quién tiene buenos gustos por aquí—Dean puso los ojos en blanco

—No se me antoja por hoy. Tal vez mañana—se encogió de hombros

Tony le gruñó un par de insultos que habrían hecho enrojecer a Steve y salió de la habitación.

Dean suspiró mientras sentía como _Loki_ se hacía bolita junto a su cabeza, dispuesto a dormir, y _Mish_ exigía su atención desde su pecho. Su alergia se había vuelto cada vez menos mientras más tiempo pasaba con los gatos, bueno…eso y que por lo general se encontraba dopado por el medicamento que le evitaba estornudar a cada rato.

Aquel día nublado y menos frío que el anterior era su cumpleaños número 19.

Dean no planeaba festejar para nada, había recibido llamadas de su madre y abuelos para felicitarlo, Sammy lo despertó sólo para cantarle el feliz cumpleaños pero la persona que quería que llamara no lo hizo. Se supone que estuvo ahí cuando nació, ¿por qué no llamaba? Dean se conformaba con un simple mensaje de su parte, con un emoticon de pastel o una simple llamada perdida pero era como…como si aquel día Dean no existiera.

Tal vez a partir de ahora así era en la mente de John. Tal vez, para él, Dean nunca nació y ahora ignoraba su cumpleaños.

Dean gruñó y mejor encendió el teléfono poniendo música en un intento de llenar el silencio en la habitación mientras colocaba a _Mish_ junto a su hermano. Dejó el celular en el escritorio mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a buscar la pequeña caja que servía de cama para los gatitos.

El día estaba yendo tan lento, no creía que apenas fueran a ser las tres de la tarde. Ni siquiera tenía hambre, sólo se sentía muy cansado y somnoliento, con ganas de tirarse y no levantarse hasta el domingo por la noche que tenía turno o el lunes en la mañana.

—Bien, a su cama a dormir—murmuró Dean mientras colocaba a sus hijos adoptivos en la caja y luego los dejaba sobre el escritorio junto al teléfono—Por su culpa estuve trabajando casi doble turno en la cafetería—gruñó cubriéndolos con la misma cobija con que los encontró—La veterinaria no es tan barata como creía.

Dean dejó que los acordes de la canción que escuchaba inundaran la habitación mientras se quitaba el pantalón, después de todo no iba a salir aquel día. Se sentó con la espalda en la pared y miró a la nada perdido en sus pensamientos, esperando una llamada que no iba a llegar, algo dentro de él lo sabía, pero seguía aguardando, suplicando que llegara, que lo llamara y lo felicitara. No importaba si era con los dientes apretados o todo borracho, sólo quería saber que se había acordado de él, que lo había hecho.

“ _But you didn't have to cut me off, make out like it never happened and that we were nothing, and I don't even need your love but you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough”(2)._

Dean frunció el ceño cuando la letra de aquella canción empezó a tener un poco más de sentido y se preguntó cómo llegó a su lista de reproducción, no era muy su estilo. Miró el teléfono junto a esa caja que contenía a sus mininos y después se encogió de hombros, de seguro era alguna canción que le gustaba a Cass y por eso la tenía. Negó con la cabeza pero le daba demasiada pereza estirarse y cambiarle así que la dejó.

Desde su posición podía admirar el lado de Tony. Nunca le había prestado suficiente atención, sólo sabía que tenía posters y fotos pegadas y que su repisa se encontraba llena de discos y algunos artefactos que ni él entendía. Tony era más desordenado que él, podía notarlo al ver los cajones salidos y el montón de papeles sobre su cama, muchas cosas de su armario tenían _post-it_ pegados pero ni Steve podía hacer que Tony fuera más organizado.

Comenzó a adormilarse, sintiendo el cansancio caer sobre sus hombros y aplastarlo, quería dormir, olvidar el hecho de que su padre ignoraba su existencia y que debió de dejar a los malditos gatos con su abuelo. Estaba a punto de caer en la inconsciencia que le ofrecía Morfeo, de olvidar su realidad y escapar a una mejor, cuando tocaron a su puerta.

Dean frunció el ceño y miró al objetivo de su molestia con fastidio.

Seguro era Tony que se le olvidó algo o que volvía a por él para llevarlo quisiera o no. Aunque Tony nunca tocaba, ¿sería alguien más? No se movió ni un milímetro de su posición, preguntándose quién podría ser.

Volvieron a tocar con más insistencia.

— _Pizza_ —se escuchó del otro lado.

Frunció el ceño y se levantó de la cama, dispuesto a aclararle que él no había ordenado nada y si fue Tony iba a tomar de su dinero para pagarla. Abrió de tirón la puerta e ignoró lo que estaba a punto de hacer sólo para tomar al intruso de la camisa y jalarlo al interior para estampar sus labios con los suyos.

Escuchó el golpe de una mochila caer al suelo y fue consciente de la puerta cerrándose pero a él sólo le importaba lo que tenía en brazos. Gruñó cuando hizo que lo rodeara con las piernas y encajara perfectamente con él, como si al fin tuviera la pieza faltante.

La necesidad de respirar se había ido, las palabras no eran necesarias mientras mantenía aquel chico en sus brazos. Lo acorraló contra la puerta tirando el pizarrón de los avisos y jadeó su nombre.

Lo besó como si él sólo fuera un hombre muerto de sed después de pasar un mes en el desierto. Lo sujetó como quien se aferra a la vida después de una herida mortal. Lo acaricio como quien disfruta el sol después del invierno. Y lo disfrutó como si fuera la primera vez.

—También te eché de menos—susurró el recién llegado contra su boca haciéndolo gruñir.

—Hablamos después—masculló mientras se deslizaba a su cuello—Besémonos ahora—lo sujetó con fuerza y lo dejó caer…en la cama equivocada.

—En esta hay muchos papeles—gruñó el chico bajo él mientras Dean se peleaba con la chamarra que traía.

—No hables a no ser que gimas mi nombre—gruñó Dean mirándolo a los ojos—Debo asegurarme de que estás aquí, que no me quedé dormido escuchando música.

Dean acaricio aquel rostro tan añorado en ese mes y medio con devoción, como si intentara grabar en sus dedos la curvatura de los labios, la textura de su piel, la forma de las cejas…contó de nuevo cada pestaña y se vio reflejado en aquel pozo azul sin fondo. Pero esta vez sin la pantalla de por medio, no en la fotografía que tenía en el escritorio junto a esa cajita que guardaba su regalo para aquel chico.

Se inclinó y acarició su nariz con la suya, convenciéndose de que él estaba ahí de verdad, de que lo podía tocar, que podía abrazarlo y escucharlo susurrar en su oído sin el teléfono de por medio.

—Castiel—susurró como quien pide un deseo.

Y le fue concedido.

Cass se inclinó para alcanzar sus labios y lo besó mientras se aferraba a él como las enredaderas. Dean arrojó el montón de papeles que tenían debajo al suelo sin cuidado alguno, sin preocuparse de si eran importantes o no. Deslizó sus manos sobre el cuerpo de aquel chico descubriendo sus secretos, saludando a los viejos escondites en su piel y susurrando su nombre como si con eso los hiciera abrirse.

La música seguía sonando desde el celular de Dean, arrullando a los animalitos en la caja y ahogando el sonido de la ropa siendo arrojada al suelo sin cuidado, coreando el chillido de una cama ajena que iba a ser profanada por un compañero de cuarto y su pareja.

El celular se puso de acuerdo con los sentimientos que experimentaba su dueño y comenzó a reproducir música que le cantaba a aquel sentimiento que se daba en la habitación; a veces acelerado; a veces lento. Se tocaban como si fueran un volcán a punto de hacer erupción y al siguiente disminuían la marcha como si sólo se tratara de un lago de lava ardiente.

Castiel encajó las uñas en la espalda de Dean y alzó las caderas suplicando algo por lo que llevaba muriendo. Anhelaba el toque de Dean de una manera más carnal, más real. Quería recordar lo que era que te amaran con el cuerpo y no solo con palabras dichas al teléfono. Quería tenerlo todo de vuelta.

Dean extendió una mano lejos del cuerpo de Cass y abrió uno de los cajones que le pertenecían al dueño de la cama, estaba seguro de que había visto lo que necesitaban ahí guardado pero para buscarlo tenía que dejar respirar a Cass. Quiso apartarse pero el chico bajo él se lo impidió y enredó una de sus piernas en su cadera, aferrándose a él con el temor de ser alejados de nuevo de aquella manera. Dean jadeó al sentir el calor de Cass tan cerca, a punto de llevarlo a la locura pero sabía que debía controlarse y hacer las cosas bien, no a lo bruto.

—Cass, bebé…—susurró haciendo que el interpelado se apartara de él con el ceño fruncido—Ya sé, pero necesito…—señaló el cajón que tenía abierto—Ya sabes.

—Oh…—Castiel se puso del color de los tomates haciendo que Dean riera mientras se incorporaba y revolvía las cosas de Tony—Lo siento es sólo que…ha pasado un tiempo y…

—Créeme que lo sé—Dean sacó un pequeño sobre de lubricante de la cajita de Tony y un condón—Y por eso mismo lo haré mejor.

Dean arrojó el pequeño paquetito cuadrado en la almohada junto a la cabeza de Cass y luego abrió ese paquete para llenarse los dedos. Cass se mordió el labio a la par que cerraba los ojos mientras Dean se dirigía a su entrada, gruñó al sentir el primer intruso, jadeando ante la molestia, pero Dean se inclinó sobre él y pasó su mano libre por debajo de su espalda para abrazarlo a la par que lo besaba.

“ _On my knees, I'll ask last chance for one last dance 'Cause with you, I'd withstand all of hell to hold your hand. I'd give it all I'd give for us. Give anything, but I won't give up.”(3)_

Sentía los dedos de Castiel acariciar su espalda y enredarse en su cabello, sentía cómo su cuerpo se acoplaba fácilmente al de él, como si la distancia no pudiera borrar lo que los unía pues aquel lazo tan profundo que mantenían dudaba que se deshiciera con el pasar de los años, estando juntos o no.

Cuando ambos sintieron que ya había sido suficiente de preparación Dean apartó aquella mano de Cass y tomó el condón intentando abrirlo con una sola mano pero viéndolo imposible. Gruñó frustrado pero antes de llevárselo a los dientes Castiel se lo quitó y lo abrió sin más, con un poco de dificultad debido al lubricante con el que Dean lo había manchado. Dean gruñó cuando Castiel se lo colocó con lentitud, acariciándolo en el proceso y besándolo para distraerlo de lo que hacía.

Algunas veces, muchas para ser verdad, las palabras no parecían ser suficientes para expresar lo que uno sentía. Al menos eso le pasaba a Dean, contados eran los momentos en los que usaba sus palabras para ser honesto en sus sentimientos, y sabía que la única persona que tenía esos momentos se encontraba en sus brazos. Dean era creyente de que una acción valía más que mil palabras, que era mejor demostrar que decir.

Las palabras se las lleva el viento, se pierden con el tiempo, quedan olvidadas en alguna parte del mundo; en cambio, las acciones, esas se mantenían siempre como un pequeño cambio que damos. Las acciones eran dar un pedazo de nosotros mismos a una buena causa o a un sentimiento honesto. Las acciones nos seguían el resto de nuestra vida en un mudo recordatorio de lo que hicimos. Cada acción tenía una consecuencia por lo tanto siempre afectaría nuestra vida. Sí, para Dean era más importante hacer que decir.

Por eso, en aquel momento, no le dijo a Cass cuanto lo extrañaba, no le dijo cuánto lo amaba ni cuánto lo adoraba, ¿para qué se lo decía? Era más que obvio. Dean no iba a desperdiciar la estancia de Cass en palabras que al final el tiempo alguien más borraría. Dean le demostró cuánto lo echó de menos con cada caricia, le dijo cuánto lo amaba con cada beso y lo adoró con su cuerpo como si de un dios pagano se tratara. Se olvidó de la civilización, de lo que nos costó miles de años y sólo dejó que sus sentimientos tomaran las riendas de la situación.

—Dean—escuchó como Cass lo llamaba entre jadeos mientras Dean mantenía ambos brazos bajo él para mantenerlo cerca.

Ah, cómo había extrañado los abrazos de Castiel a mitad de la noche aunque fuera una vez a la semana. Cómo había echado de menos sentir su respiración en el oído y que sus corazones corrieran el mismo ritmo. Había estado tan lejos por lo que parecía demasiado tiempo que ahora que lo mantenía en sus brazos no quería dejarlo ir, no quería que se alejara y encontrara a alguien mejor en NY, no quería volver a sentirse solo, volver a extrañarlo…no quería estar incompleto de nuevo.

Colocó su frente sobre la de Cass y aceleró el vaivén de sus caderas haciéndolo jadear con fuerza. La cama volvía a emitir esos sonidos tan familiares entre ellos, la cabecera golpeaba rítmicamente contra la pared y el celular volvía a cantarle a ese sentimiento a todo volumen. La lluvia en Seattle comenzó a caer con lentitud aislándolos del exterior, golpeteaba la pequeña ventana al mismo ritmo que la cabecera y se aceleraba al igual que Dean, deseando alcanzar la tierra prometida al mismo tiempo que Castiel.

…

En el pasillo Tony iba discutiendo con Steve y Danneel sobre el hecho de arrastrar a Dean con ellos cuando era obvio que el chico no estaba de humor. También iba el amigo de la chica que se encontraba incómodo con la pareja que hacían Steve y Tony, preguntándose si podían obviar la ausencia del otro chico al parecer de malas e irse a comer antes de que cerrara el local.

Se detuvieron a las afueras de su puerta y Tony miró a Danneel cruzándose de brazos, pensándosela si abría la puerta o no.

—Vamos, Tony, no podemos dejarlo amargarse todos los días—habló la chica señalando la puerta.

—Él dijo que estaba cansado, no amargado—la corrigió Tony con fastidio—Además, él no quería venir, mira que insistí.

—Si te conozco, seguro sólo lo hiciste una vez—Steve se recargó en la pared mirando a su novio con una ceja alzada

—No, lo hice dos…creo—Tony se encogió de hombros—No vamos a hostigarlo porque soy yo el que lo soporta después, Danneel. Dejemos que descanse, sus dos crías lo tienen…

— _DEAN_ —escucharon del otro lado.

Los cuatro chicos en el pasillo se quedaron inmóviles, preguntándose qué carajos pasaba. No sabían que Dean tuviera compañía.

Danneel y Tony fueron los primeros en pegar la oreja en la puerta para asegurarse de que lo que oían era correcto y, efectivamente, escucharon un montón de jadeos y gemidos con el nombre de Dean entre ellos.

La única chica allí presente se enfureció con Dean pues él estaba con Castiel, ¿por qué le engañaba de aquella manera? Ah no, definitivamente no. La iba a escuchar. Era capaz de sacarlo de las greñas y exhibirlo mientras lo golpeaba con su bolso por andar de zorrón.

— ¡No, Danneel, no abras la…!

El reclamo de todos los hombres murió en sus labios cuando la chica abrió la puerta de golpe, con el bolso en alto, y miraron el interior.

Cinco segundos, máximo diez, fue lo que les tomó mirar el interior y volver a cerrar esa puerta para no abrirla de nuevo. Danneel enrojeció como un tomate y miró a los chicos que la acompañaban; Steve se cubría los ojos con una mano y con la otra al amigo de Danneel pero era obvio que fue demasiado tarde pues las orejas de ambos se encontraban coloradas. Tony había palidecido y seguía mirando la puerta, como si en su vida hubiese visto o practicado el sexo entre hombres.

Nadie habló unos segundos, siguieron escuchando los ruidos de la pareja en la habitación y la música en su débil intento de ahogar esos sonidos. Steve destapó sus ojos y los de ¿Ángel? Y miró a su novio, apresurándose a sostenerlo pues parecía que se iba a desmayar.

—Tony, cariño, ¿qué pasa?—Steve comenzó a abanicarlo y Danneel lo miró confundida—No te me desmayes, no es para tanto.

—Actúas como si no supieras lo que es eso—susurró acalorada la chica mientras se acercaba a su acompañante—Recuérdame no volver a abrir una puerta sin tocar en mi vida.

—Hecho—susurró el chico mientras la abrazaba.

—Mi cama—susurró el más bajito de todos—Era mi cama.

…

Dean cayó rendido sobre el cuerpo de Castiel y escondió el rostro en su cuello, suspirando mientras una bobalicona sonrisa decoraba su rostro. Cass lo envolvió perezosamente con sus brazos y suspiró enterrando la nariz en su cabello, disfrutando de la sensación de tenerse al otro sin kilómetros de por medio.

Dean se apartó de él con cuidado para deshacerse del condón y luego se dejó caer en las almohadas de aquella cama ajena mientras Cass se apresuraba a acorrucarse a su lado y abrazarlo, temiendo cualquier tipo de distancia entre ellos.

—Feliz cumpleaños, amor—susurró somnoliento el menor mientras besaba el lado donde latía el corazón de Dean.

El interpelado suspiró con felicidad y apretó con más fuerza a Cass mientras éste pasaba una pierna sobre su cintura y se aferraba a él como si de un oso de felpa se tratara.

—Feliz cumpleaños, bebé—dijo sonriendo mientras le besaba la frente, Castiel lo mordió en respuesta—No pensé que te vería hoy—dijo riendo mientras lo obligaba a mirarlo.

—Bueno, revisé el plan de vuelo ayer porque no quería quedarme en NY por mi cumpleaños así que vi que ya había vuelos seguros a Seattle—Cass comenzó a trazar patrones inexistentes sobre el pecho de Dean bajo la atenta mirada de su novio—Fui con la abuela y le pregunté si podía irme pero como tenía mucha tarea me compró el boleto para el sábado en la mañana, me desvelé terminando la tarea ayer para poder pasar todo el fin de semana contigo.

_“I dream about you near me every night this week. How many secrets can you keep? 'Cause there's this tune I found that makes me think of you somehow when I play it on repeat.”(4)_

Dean se inclinó y lo besó, en esa ocasión tomándose su tiempo, saboreando los labios de Castiel, mordiendo y succionando mientras sus manos se deslizaban por su espalda cubierta de sudor. Cass jadeó su nombre cuando se apartó lo suficiente para cambiar el ángulo del beso y ambos siguieron en lo suyo. Castiel deslizó una mano hasta el cuello de Dean y lo sostuvo con fuerza mientras el otro lo abrazaba, temeroso de dejarlo ir por aquel día.

—Eres el mejor regalo de cumpleaños del mundo—dijo sonriendo una vez que el aire ya era obligatorio.

—Lo sé—Cass le dio un golpe a su nariz con la propia y ambos rieron—Hace un año nos besamos por primera vez, ¿lo recuerdas?—Cass acarició su barbilla y esa barba incipiente que lo hacía ver más atractivo que rasurado—Yo no recuerdo mucho de esa noche sólo que sabías a ponche de frutas y cigarrillos—Dean sonrió con timidez e inclinó el rostro hacia la caricia que recibía—Sentí que la tierra se sacudía bajo mis pies.

—Sabías a cerveza y chocolate—susurró Dean mientras Cass deslizaba sus dedos sobre su rostro—Sentí que iba a morirme cuando abriste la boca y pude saborearte. A veces creo que desde entonces tengo problemas en el corazón—Cass frunció el ceño, confundido por aquello—Las arritmias no son saludables, Cass, puedes morir de eso…y cuando te beso siempre las tengo.

Castiel se soltó riendo por eso tan fuerte que sobresaltó a los dos mininos en la caja. La música seguía sonando así que _Mish_ se recostó sobre su hermano para que no fuera a molestar a mamá y se quedara con ella, _Loki_ intentó ver por el borde de la caja sin despertar a su hermana pero al final se rindió y volvió a dormirse.

— ¿Cómo te las arreglas para decir algo tan tonto y lindo a la vez?—preguntó mientras reía haciendo que Dean sonriera—En serio, es como un don de tu parte.

— ¿Qué te digo? Modifico las cosas cursis para no perder el toque—Cass negó con la cabeza y volvió a recargarse en su pecho—En pocas palabras…siempre que te beso se siente como la primera vez—Cass sonrió sin mirarlo.

—En pocas palabras…espero que mis mamadas no sean como la primera vez.

Dean comenzó a ahogarse con su propia saliva haciendo que Cass se incorporara para que no muriera. Dean se sentó recargando la espalda contra la cabecera y Cass lo miró con una divertida sonrisa haciéndole ver que no lo decía para joder sino para divertirse de aquella experiencia. Porque eso hacemos los humanos, sacamos cosas buenas de los malos ratos y eso hace a la vida más divertida…o al menos eso creía Castiel.

Después de todo ¿por qué no siempre buscarle el lado bueno a las cosas? ¿Por qué debemos de sentarnos y esperar siempre lo peor? Bueno, sí pasaba lo peor, pero si buscabas entre el desastre conseguías algo que te hacía sonreír.

—No mueras—dijo Cass riendo mientras se acercaba y volvía a recostar su cabeza en su pecho—Charlie ya está preparando nuestra boda—Dean sonrió mientras lo abrazaba.

—Aún no me dices que sí.

—Y no lo haré—dijo riendo el menor haciendo que el otro gruñera—No ahora al menos, pero intenta decirle eso a una chica como Charlie—ambos rieron—Esa canción me gusta—susurró señalando el teléfono.

—Lo supuse, no es mi estilo—Cass lo miró con el ceño fruncido haciéndolo sonreír—Cuando me dices que te gusta una canción yo la agrego a mi lista de reproducción, así cuando pongo música en mis audífonos y está en aleatorio suena alguna de las tuyas—se encogió de hombros—Lo hago por inercia.

“ _So have you got the guts? Been wondering if your heart's still open and, if so I wanna know what time it shuts.”_

Castiel se arrodilló en la cama para poder sentarse a horcajas sobre él y besarlo como si acabara de decirle que era el amor de su vida. Dean se apresuró a sostenerlo mientras Cass lo atacaba, literalmente lo hacía. Mordía sus labios se lo estaba follando con la lengua. Castiel tiró de su cabello y comenzó a mover sus caderas buscando una fricción anhelada, desesperado por aliviar lo que volvía a crecer.

Dean gruñó intentando frenar sus movimientos y odio tener al novio más caliente de la tierra pues su compañero de combate ya estaba despertando otra vez pero sabía que, con el comportamiento de Cass, él sería el de abajo en esa ocasión. Bueno, no importaba, había extrañado al chico y era su cumpleaños, iba a darle lo que le pidiera.

—Eres tan malditamente perfecto—gruñó Cass dejando libre los labios de Dean—Y no te das cuenta de eso. Creo que te amo el doble cuando ocurre—Dean frunció el ceño sin entender qué era lo que quería decir—Dices que eres un asco de novio y a veces lo eres, no te mentiré. Te enojas siempre, discutimos cuando otros tienen la culpa, eres muy inseguro y muy celoso, aunque tus celos son lindos—le besó la punta de la nariz a un decaído Dean por escuchar sus defectos en voz alta—Pero…

— ¿Hay un pero?—preguntó enarcando las cejas—A estas alturas no sé cómo me soportas—Cass sonrió con ternura—No, en serio. Ya deberías de haber conseguido a alguien mucho mejor en tus clases, ¿cómo se llamaba ese compañero del que me hablaste en la semana? No, mejor no me digas. No quiero que tener nombre de la persona que ya odio sin conocer—Castiel se carcajeó ante eso—Cass, por favor, es serio.

—Es que no me dejas terminar—dijo riendo el menor—Agrega a la lista que nunca me dejas terminar de decirte las cosas cuando ya estas temiendo lo peor—Dean hizo un mohín que Cass besó con ternura—Sé que puedo conseguir a alguien mejor, Dean, pero no lo quiero—Dean frunció el ceño.

“—Las pequeñas cosas que haces sin darte cuenta como agregar mis canciones favoritas a tu lista de reproducción; cómo adoptar dos gatos siendo alérgico sólo porque a mí me gustan—Dean sonrió un poco—Las cosas que me dices como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. ¡Me tienes loco!—Cass sujetó las mejillas de Dean con fuerza—Estoy tan locamente enamorado de ti, Dean. Me traes todo tonto y…y no te das cuenta. No te das cuenta de lo loca, incondicional y desgarradoramente enamorado que estoy de ti—Dean deslizó sus manos por la espalda del menor y o atrajo más cerca—Y eso me encanta.

—Bueno, puede que sea porque también me traes igual de estúpido—Cass negó con la cabeza mientras colocaba su frente sobre la de él—Te amo, Castiel.

Cass se estremeció al escucharlo decir su nombre y no su diminutivo.

El nombre Castiel siempre se le hacía demasiado elegante para decirlo, por lo general siempre había sido Cassie o, desde que conoció a Dean, Cass. Sólo cuando iba a ser regañado era llamado Castiel pero escuchar a Dean decirlo completo, sin más, desbordando aquel sentimiento tan desgarrador con cada letra hacía que Cass quisiera poner al mundo de rodillas ante Dean, que todos supieran que se pertenecían el uno al otro y no se avergonzaban de eso. Se preguntaba si todas las personas tenían algo como ellos y se alegraba de haberlo encontrado.

—También te amo, Dean—susurró antes de besarlo, sellando aquel amor entre ellos.

“ _Too busy being yours to fall (Sad to see you go) Ever thought of calling darling? (Do I wanna know?) Do you want me crawling back to you?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las canciones del cap son *redoble de tambores*
> 
> 2) Somebody That I Used To Know, Gotye Kimbra.  
> 3) Far Away, Nickelback.  
> 4) Do I Wanna Know?, Arctic Monkeys.
> 
> Sí, amo mucho la música así que quizá algunos capítulos tengan canciones random apareciendo


	12. Chapter 12

> _Seattle también los guardó para siempre._

_…_

—No me dijiste que no era tu cama—gruñó Castiel mientras se ponía los pantalones y le arrojaba un zapato a Dean.

—Deja de golpearme y termina de vestirte.

Dean arrojó las sabanas de Tony al suelo y se apresuró a poner unas limpias. Castiel se encontraba sentado en su cama terminando de vestirse mientras dos pequeños gatitos lo miraban curiosos, preguntándose quién era él.

Cuando la segunda ronda terminó Dean al fin reaccionó que en realidad no estaban en su cama sino en la de Tony y eso avergonzó de sobremanera a Castiel, tanto que estuvo a punto de lanzarle la caja con sus crías si estas no hubieran gritado indignadas por ser despertadas.

Dean terminó de cambiar las sábanas y se apresuró a levantar su pantalón para ponérselo mientras Cass jugaba con _Mish_ y _Loki_ lo miraba receloso sin salir de la cajita.

Dean no creía que su cumpleaños pudiera mejorar en ese momento. El verse ignorado por su padre no le afectaba ahora que veía el desordenado cabello negro y los brillantes ojos azules jugar con esa gatita de pelaje blanco. Castiel había ido a verlo sólo para pasar el cumpleaños de ambos juntos y aunque la noche estaba por caer Dean quería disfrutarlo antes de que se volviera a ir.

Aquello sólo confirmaba lo que Dean ya sabía, que Castiel era todo lo que estaba bien en su vida, que era la felicidad real y autentica que resultaba más adictiva que las drogas. Había momentos en los que se preguntaba si podía amarlo más y luego iba Castiel y hacía algo que le decía a Dean que sí, podía enamorarse aún más de él.

Tenía planeado salir a recorrer las calles con Castiel hasta que el sol los alcanzara, quería que la noche los cubriera con su manto mientras reían en las calles y que el sol los saludara en la mañana mientras ambos dormían en brazos del otro. Quería que las horas que le quedaban a Cass con él se hicieran días, que cada minuto fuera eterno y lo disfrutaran como si fuera el último.

Dean terminó de vestirse y tomó la caja donde _Loki_ seguía mirando a Castiel, sin más le señaló la mochila a su novio y luego se dirigió a la puerta. Cass abrazó a _Mish_ con un brazo y se colgó la mochila con el otro para seguirlo, preguntándose a dónde irían.

— ¿Llevaremos a nuestros hijos con nosotros?—preguntó Cass mientras se dirigían a las escaleras.

—No, es noche de papás—tomó la caja con un brazo y con el otro buscó la mano de Cass para entrelazar sus dedos—Al roomie de Steve le gustan los gatos y se ofrece a cuidarlos cuando Tony y yo no estamos en el dormitorio—bajaron tres tramos de escaleras y luego se dirigieron a un pasillo.

—Es la niñera—dijo Cass sonriendo mientras sentía a _Mish_ rasguñar su mano.

—Bueno…sí—Dean le sonrió.

Se detuvieron frente a una de las tantas puertas que había y Dean tuvo que soltar a Cass para tocar. Escucharon como alguien aclaraba que ya atendía y siguieron esperando.

Cass miraba entretenido los pasillos de aquella residencia, para ser masculina se encontraba en perfecto estado, las pareces no estaban pintarrajeadas y los pasillos se encontraban libres de basura. Estaba entretenido mirando a _Mish_ jugar con sus dedos cuando la puerta se abrió.

Un chico con lo que parecía delineador en los ojos se encontraba allí. Era moreno y muy bajito, como del tamaño de Gabriel, tenía una barba incipiente demasiado atractiva y traía ropa realmente rara, bueno, rara para los estándares de la normalidad pero para Castiel era ropa más bien llamativa pues la mitad de los de la MMC usaban ese tipo de atuendos; los que incluyen terciopelo y seda de llamativos y oscuros colores al mismo tiempo. Su cabello tenía… ¿purpurina? Cass frunció el ceño, ¿qué hacía un tipo así en la universidad de Seattle? ¿Por qué no se encontraba en alguna de artes?

—Hola, Magnus—lo saludó Dean sonriendo.

—Hey, hola, precioso.

Castiel frunció el ceño ante el alago de aquel chico hacia Dean y se pegó más a su novio. Dean le sonrió con incomodidad pues Magnus así era con todos. El dueño de la habitación deslizó sus ojos castaños al menor de los que se encontraba allí y sonrió encantado, olvidándose de su coqueteo con Dean y echando las mangas de la bata colorida que traía hacia atrás.

—Tú debes ser Castiel—señaló con una uña pintada de negro—Un gusto conocer al chico que tiene domado a este semental—señaló a Dean con una sonrisa que hizo que Cass se molestara más—Adivino que vienes a dejarme a tus crías—tomó la caja de las manos de Dean y sonrió ante el maullido de _Loki_ —Tienes suerte, planeaba salir pero la tarea de redacción me detuvo.

—Steve la terminó ayer—dijo Dean mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Castiel y éste le entregaba a _Mish_ con reticencia—Pero, claro, te encanta dejar las cosas al último—Magnus se soltó riendo mientras dejaba la caja con los gatitos en su cama y volvía a la puerta.

— ¿Qué te digo? Es mejor hacer las cosas de último minuto, uno pone más de sí mismo en hacerlas—Cass sonrió un poco por eso mientras envolvía con ambos brazos a Dean.

—Escuché que Alec anda con Gabrielle, ¿cómo la llevas?—Magnus suspiró mientras se cerraba la bata.

—Siempre va y viene, Dean, es nuestro cuento de nunca acabar. Ya ni siquiera me importa—agitó las manos haciendo sonar el montón de anillos y pulseras que traía, Cass de pronto sintió la intención de jugar con ellas—Va a regresar cuando ella lo aburra, siempre así—Dean hizo un mohín y le palmeó el hombro a Magnus con la mano libre—Pero no pierdas el tiempo con mis tristezas, tu adorable y apetecible chico me mira muy feo, cariño—dijo riendo haciendo que Cass enrojeciera.

—Apetecible sólo para mí, Magnus, no se te olvide—Dean besó la frente de Cass antes de apartarlo un poco de la puerta.

—Mmm, ya veremos—le guiñó un ojo a Castiel haciéndolo ruborizar y abrazarse más fuerte a Dean—No te preocupes, cariño. Lo mío son morenos de ojos azules—le sonrió.

—Ya, soy posesivo, Magnus. A mi chico no—Dean lo dirigió a las escaleras—Vengo por ellos mañana, ¡te los encargo!

—Sí, claro, ¡disfruten la noche por mí!—agitó una mano despidiéndolos—No hagas nada que yo haría, Winchester!—Dean le sonrió dándose la vuelta para verlo.

— ¡Eso es una larga lista!

Magnus le enseñó el dedo medio decorado por un ostentoso anillo haciendo que el rubio soltara una carcajada y volviera a abrazar a Cass para dirigirlo a las escaleras. Magnus en realidad se había convertido en un grandioso amigo en el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo, se divertía haciendo molestar a Tony con un coqueteo inofensivo con Steve que causaba tantas risas en Dean como sonrojos en Rogers. Era un chico algo…extravagante y realmente peculiar, su estilo era único y resaltaba entre las personas.

—Jamás me sentí tan incómodo—murmuró Cass mientras salían de la residencia.

—Así es él siempre—lo tranquilizó Dean sonriendo—Su pasatiempo favorito es molestar a Tony, es divertido de ver—Cass distinguió a Baby en el estacionamiento y se detuvo para abrazar a Dean y besarlo—Wow, ¿y eso por qué?

—Llámalo marcar territorio—dijo sonriendo el menor mientras lo miraba—Ese Alec, ¿es su novio?—Dean se encogió de hombros mientras rodeaba la cintura de Cass y lo alzaba en el aire para que quedara a su altura.

—Es su novio de quita y pon. Nunca sabes cuando están juntos y cuando no—Dean besó a Cass un segundo y luego le sonrió—Hoy seremos libres, cariño.

—Lo dices como si significara algo en trasfondo—Dean se soltó riendo.

Volvieron a besarse, ésta vez con más insistencia ante las miradas incrédulas de los estudiantes que iban y venían por el estacionamiento, preguntándose cómo es que no habían notado que Dean Winchester bateaba para el otro lado si siempre se le veía con Danneel cuando no estaba con Tony.

Dean colocó a Cass en el suelo y éste tuvo que alzarse sobre la punta de los pies para poder seguir en lo suyo. Ambos perdidos en sus propias emociones como para notar a un par de idiotas que miraban sin poder creérselo. Ya era suficiente con que el mariscal de campo en potencia saliera con el idiota de mecánica como para que número uno en cálculo resulte igual de defectuoso, ¿acaso estaba de moda el hacerse gay o algo así?

— ¿A dónde iremos?—preguntó Cass cuando Dean se apartó dejándolo respirar.

—A donde caminemos, Cass—dijo riendo el interpelado—La ciudad es nuestra esta noche.

…

¿Alguna vez has caminado por las calles de tu ciudad y piensas que es el lugar más hermoso de todos? Puedes ver los árboles como si fuera la primera vez, ríes por aquellas calles haciendo que tu risa se mezcle con la de tu acompañante y el viento se las lleve, acarreándolas para siempre.

Esos son buenos días. Ibas saltando de un lado a otro, corriendo intentando perseguir sueños inalcanzables, cantabas a voz de grito la canción que un auto traía o que sonaba en algún local. Te detenías a acariciar algún perrito o algún gato que te encontrabas. No importaba quién miraba, no importaba el clima.

¿Has tenido días así? Donde puedes ver el cielo oscurecerse conforme avanzas por el boulevard y tu mano está entrelazada con la de tu acompañante y las balanceas como si de un columpio se tratara. Si ves algo en algún escaparate te detienes y lo admiras compartiendo tus opiniones sobre los colores o la forma del objeto. Se ríen por las ocurrencias del otro.

Eso que sientes cuando saltas las líneas de la calle y tu acompañante se ríe mientras te apura; ese sentimiento que experimentas cuando él o ella señala las nubes y te dice que ha visto un oso, un dragón o una sirena y comienzas a discutir sobre si es o no eso; ese sentimiento cuando cantan a mitad de la calle y bailan como si nadie los estuviera viendo. Eso es felicidad.

A veces uno pensaría que ser feliz cuesta demasiado, que necesitamos de diversos títulos universitarios y millones de dólares en una cuenta bancaria para lograrlo, para poder sonreír y decir que eres feliz. Sí, es un tipo de felicidad, una artificial como la de las drogas pues la compras con pequeños caprichos que te dan.

Pero la felicidad que Dean y Cass estaban sintiendo mientras reían por las calles y se detenían en determinado momento sólo para besarse; la felicidad que experimentaban cuando escuchaban una canción y se ponían a bailarla entre los peatones; lo que sentían cuando se reían de las locuras del otro. Eso es felicidad absoluta.

Y no lo digo por el simple hecho de que fueran pareja, ambos ya habían experimentado esa felicidad con otras personas, Cass con Gabriel y sus amigos y Dean con Sam. Tenías la sensación de que podías hacer cualquier cosa y no ser descubierto jamás. Brillaban más que las estrellas aquella noche. Eran perfectos, eran hermosos. Eran únicos en el mundo.

Dean cargó a Cass mientras se detenían a mitad de la calle con riesgo de ser atropellados y comenzó a girar haciendo que el pelinegro se carcajeara mientras lo abrazaba. El peso en su mochila se movía con él de manera incómoda mientras los zapatos de Dean se resbalaban contra el húmedo asfalto.

Ambos riendo como si fueran únicos, como si las personas no se detuvieran para admirarlos con una pequeña sonrisa o con envidia, ¿dónde podían conseguir algo así?

— ¡Bájame, Dean!—dijo riendo Cass cuando la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas—El mundo gira—Dean se soltó riendo mientras lo colocaba en el suelo.

—Bebé, el mundo siempre gira—Cass lo golpeó en el hombro y siguieron cruzando la calle—No te creas, vuelve—Dean se apresuró a abrazar a Castiel por la espalda y caminar con él—Lo siento.

—Dean, siempre he creído que las parejas que se abrazan así y caminan se ven estúpidas—murmuró Castiel mientras tomaba las manos de Dean en su vientre y ambos acompasaban sus pasos como si uno de ellos fuera un infante aprendiendo a caminar—Ya estoy grande, puedo caminar por mi cuenta.

—Lo creías porque no estabas conmigo—Dean besó su mejilla y se negó a soltarlo—Te compro algo de la tienda—dijo señalando la tienda de autoservicio de la otra calle—Para suplicar tu perdón.

—Para eso podrías ponerte de rodillas—Cass ladeó el rostro mirándolo de manera sugerente.

—Sin problemas, cariño, pero no lo haría para suplicar.

Ambos comenzaron a reírse a carcajada limpia. Dean soltó a Cass y se conformó con tomarlo de la mano mientras caminaban a la tienda.

Los parecían encajar a la perfección, como si estuvieran hechos para sostener la mano del otro. Castiel tenía manos de chica, o eso solía decirle su madre, lo cual las hacía parecer delicadas y diminutas contra las de su novio. Las manos de Dean eran grandes y callosas, ásperas al tacto pero a Cass le encantaba sostenerlas, disfrutar de cómo sus dedos se entrelazaban y parecían encajar a la perfección.

Era algo digno de ver, un sentimiento que en los días que corrían se perdía fácilmente. En algún momento sientes que tienes el universo en tus manos, que puedes hacer cualquier cosa. Te encuentras tan perdidamente enamorado que se te olvida el después de aquel momento y sólo te concentras en ese y en tus deseos de hacerlo durar.

Castiel sólo podía prestar atención al peso de la mano de Dean sobre la suya, a su sonrisa mientras caminaban por la calle, en el brillo en sus ojos cuando lo contemplaba. No era consciente de otras parejas preguntándose cómo le hacían para brillar juntos de esa manera, de señoras juzgando aquel amor o de chicos y chicas mirando con anhelo a alguno de ellos. Nada de eso importaba mientras Dean sostuviera su mano y lo mirara de esa manera, como si fuera todo en el maldito mundo.

Ambos ingresaron a la tienda y comenzaron a vagar por los pasillos buscando algo de su antojo. Cass descubrió una bolsa de malvaviscos y los tomó sin más mostrándosela a Dean con una enorme sonrisa, era como si hubiera encontrado oro. El mayor negó con la cabeza y volvió a tomarlo de la mano para dirigirse a pagar.

Dean se entretuvo haciendo la transacción de bienes mientras Cass miraba por la ventana.

—Listo, Cass—abrió la mochila de Cass para guardar la bolsa de malvaviscos—Ahora…

—Quiero ir allí—dijo el menor señalando la rueda de la fortuna que se veía a lo lejos— ¿Me llevas? Por favor—se volvió para envolver a Dean con ambos brazos.

—Tendremos que ir en autobús, Cass.

—No te pregunté eso, Dean, ¿me llevas?—Dean asintió con una sonrisa—Te amo.

…

Cerca de la bahía en Seattle se encontraba una pequeña feria. Sólo abría los fines de semana así que fue una suerte para los chicos llegar y encontrarla abierta.

La gente iba y venía, el bullicio de voces se mezclaba con el sonido de los juegos mecánicos; el aroma a agua salada, algodón de azúcar y palomitas de maíz inundaba el aire haciendo que tu cabeza diera vueltas. Cass y Dean esquivaban algunos niños que corrían despavoridos y sonreían cuando veían a sus padres detrás de ellos.

—Lo bueno que nuestros hijos son unos bebés—dijo Dean riendo mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Cass y lo pegaba a su costado.

—Sí, bueno, hay que disfrutar antes de que crezcan—dijo riendo Cass mientras lo abrazaba de la cintura—Dean, ¿quieres un algodón de azúcar?—preguntó el menor señalando el puesto más cercano.

—No, ¿tú sí?—Cass asintió mientras ambos comenzaban a acercarse.

Dean procuraba evitar ese tipo de lugares siempre que podía, había demasiada gente y demasiado ruido, su cabeza por lo general terminaba punzando cuando era arrastrado a esos lugares pero de momento no importaba mientras veía la sonrisa de Cass señalando un enorme algodón de azúcar color rosa, era como un pequeño placer de la vida verlo sonreírle al vendedor mientras lo pagaba y luego comenzaba a comerlo, dándole uno que otro pedazo a Dean. Su sonrisa hacía que las voces alrededor se convirtieran en un zumbido de fondo pero no molesto, sino relajante.

Era estar en el ojo del huracán siempre que Cass tomaba su mano, no había ruido, no había luces ni sonidos, sólo eran ellos dos existiendo en el mundo.

Aquella feria era donde Dean había ganado a Bee para Cass, seguía igual de ruidosa y llamativa como esa vez. La única diferencia era que ahora Cass estaba allí con él, sonriendo ante los juegos y señalando cada cosa brillante que veía mientras comía aquel dulce bajo el brazo de Dean.

Había una pequeña sección donde las personas portando máscaras realmente raras y ataviadas con trajes de lo que parecía otra epoca se ponían a bailar entre la gente.

Cass se detuvo para admirar aquellos cuerpos moverse ante el ritmo de una canción que no se escuchaba por el ruido que había; a Cass le maravillaba el cuerpo humano, cómo se movía y expresaba un sentimiento sin decir nada, era cosa de estudiar fotografía; uno de sus maestros le dijo que el cuerpo humano no necesita de la voz para decir algo, que expresaba más con sus movimientos que con lo que decían, que debía de fijarse en el movimiento de las manos, en cómo se dejaba guiar por cuerdas invisibles atadas a algún sentimiento.

Dean habría podido ver lo mismo que Cass si no estuviera concentrado en su novio que en la gente bailando.

Se quedó más fascinado por la forma en que el cabello caía sobre la frente de Cass de una manera desordenaba, en cómo las molestas luces de la feria alumbraban su rostro y en cómo sus dedos iban y venían de su boca al algodón de azúcar, la forma en la que se abrían para probar, en cómo la lengua tocaba aquella golosina antes de cerrar sus labios sobre ella y esperar a que se deshiciera. Ambos admiraban las maravillas del cuerpo humano pero con diferente análisis.

Dean se inclinó y enterró la nariz en el cabello de Cass haciendo que el otro inclinara el rostro hacia la muda caricia de sus labios. Dean susurró aquella frase que hizo sonreír a Castiel como en la fotografía en su escritorio. Esas palabras se perdieron entre la gente, fueron susurradas como el secreto más maravilloso de aquel par y Seattle se convirtió en el confidente de un amor que ya no necesitaba esconderse, un amor que podía gritarse a los cuatro vientos y que aún así era susurrado entre ellos.

Cuando aquella danza terminó Cass se vio distraído por Dean que lo dirigía a una cabina de lo que de lejos parecía telefónico. Cuando leyó la inscripción lo miró confundido.

—Dean, tenemos muchas fotos—dijo riendo mientras terminaba el algodón de azúcar y guardaba su basura en la mochila hasta que encontrara un cesto donde tirarla.

—Lo sé, algunas siguen en la galería de Seattle, Steve llevó a Tony hace unos meses—dijo Dean mientras esperaban su turno detrás de las parejas de amigos que querían tomarse fotos—Pero éstas puedo traerlas en la cartera o en el espejo del auto—Cass sonrió.

—Podría imprimirte unas en pequeño—Cass se alzó sobre la punta de sus pies y pegó los labios al oído de Dean—Mi favorita es donde sonríes mientras te…

— ¡HEY!—Dean se apartó ruborizado haciendo que Cass se riera—Ésas más te vale que las tengas muy bien guardadas, no me exhibas como a tus chicas francesas—Cass frunció el ceño.

—No tengo chicas francesas, Dean, sólo te tengo a ti.

La fila comenzó a avanzar y Cass comenzó a platicar con Dean sobre sus clases, el mayor escuchaba con atención mientras lo mantenía en sus brazos, asombrado por la cantidad de cosas que Cass veía en la semana.

Le relataba cómo algunos profesores los confundían con cualquier otro estudiante y en su sorpresa al ver a Meg estudiar danza allí. Cass hablaba de sus compañeros pero no mencionaba su relación con ellos, la verdad sea dicha no había hecho muchos amigos, casi ninguno, saludaba amablemente a quien le sonreía y contestaba las dudas de quien le preguntaba, se sabía los nombres de algunos pero por lo general se pasaba el día con Charlie y al estudiar cosas relacionadas compartían sus clases, al menos las de introducción.

Dean prestaba atención a cada detalle como si fuera de suma importancia y Cass le agradecía con un beso a mitad de su plática o una simple caricia.

Ah, qué bonito es el amor, que hermoso es verlos mirarse y perderse en el otro sin importar si era su turno en la cabina de fotos o no, qué bonito era tener a una persona que ponía al mundo en silencio.

Dean hizo a Cass ingresar primero cuando al fin fue su turno de entrar, dejaron la mochila del menor en el suelo y leyeron las indicaciones para tomar las fotos. Dean eligió que fueran en blanco y negro alegando que así se vería más guapo y a Cass no le quedó de otra más que cumplirle los caprichos a su novio.

Tenían ocho segundos entre cada foto con un total de cuatro fotos. Ambos disfrutaron esos treinta y dos segundos como si fueran los últimos. Riendo mientras se susurraban algo al oído, haciendo muecas o compartiendo un simple gesto de lo mucho que se querían.

Seattle los inmortalizó en aquel papel que Dean decoró con algunos stickers antes de que las imprimieran, Seattle los guardó para siempre en una fotografía al igual que Port Angeles y La Push. Ellos estarían siempre juntos, sonreirían para toda la eternidad o lo que durara el papel de la foto.

Salieron de la cabina, esta vez Dean traía la mochila en el hombro, y recogieron sus fotos, dos copias, una para cada uno. Sonrieron al verse reflejados en la fotografía, al ver que aquello era real. Castiel rió al ver el sticker que había escogido Dean y lo besó en la mejilla mientras mantenían la fotografía en su mano.

Definitivamente amor era amor.

Dean se sentía orgulloso de su bisexualidad cuando Cass sostenía su mano, el hecho de que su padre no lo aceptara dejaba de importar cuando veía la sonrisa en la fotografía.

Sabía que en cuanto Cass abordara el avión mañana por la tarde las cosas volverían a dolerle pero de momento se quedaría así, disfrutando de aquello que le ofrecía el chico de ojos azules, disfrutaría el hecho de él siendo arreado por Cass hasta la rueda de la fortuna, guardaría esa fotografía en su cartera y luego la colocaría en un lugar importante para nunca perderla de vista, para que fuera un recordatorio de que no había por qué sentirse avergonzado de querer a alguien.

Sí, tener etiquetas era un asco, ¿no podían ser sólo personas que salían con otras personas? Pero Sam le había explicado eso, la necesidad de hacerse un lugar en el mundo, de tener un nombre para ellos. Así que aquellas fotos eran la bandera multicolor para Dean, eran el orgullo de ser lo que era, eran su defensa contra los insultos de John.

Ingresaron a un pequeño cubículo de la atracción y el hombre a cargo les indicó las medidas de seguridad antes de que comenzaran a subir. La mochila de Cass se volvía a encontrar a sus pies y Dean lo mantenía abrazado mientras veían a Seattle bajo ellos como un paisaje de luces brillando en la oscuridad.

—Promete que un día iremos allá—Castiel señaló la aguja espacial con una sonrisa.

—Lo prometo—susurró Dean con los labios pegados en su sien—Te amo.

Cass recargó la cabeza en Dean y suspiró mientras veían el cielo teñirse de rosa para luego dar paso a las nubes que los cubrirían aquella noche. Observaron las luces de la ciudad encenderse una a una conforme ellos iban ascendiendo.

Cass había extrañado ese tipo de noches en NY, no es que en Seattle se vieran mucho las estrellas pero era mejor ver un cielo encapotado por nubes de lluvia que un cielo encapotado por la contaminación. Suspiró mientras Dean comenzaba a acariciar su cabello y seguían ascendiendo hasta llegar a lo más alto y ver el mundo a sus pies. Tal vez no era la rueda de la fortuna más grande del mundo pero Cass podía imaginar que veía el final del océano.

— ¿Ves esa línea de allá?—susurró Cass mientras trazaba la línea en el aire.

—La veo, ¿qué con ella?

—Es el fin del mundo—dijo y lo miró sonriendo.

—Cass, el mundo es redondo—Dean lo miró divertido mientras el apartaba algunos mechones de cabello del rostro—Bueno, ¿Qué te han enseñado en la escuela? ¿Nunca hiciste tu maqueta del sistema solar o qué?—Cass se soltó riendo

—El mundo que nos presenta la NASA es redondo y aburrido—dijo mientras sonreía divertido—Ya sabes lo que dicen de los círculos—Dean se soltó riendo—Mi mundo es más divertido, puedes caer cuando llegas a los confines de él. ¿Ves aquella línea de allá?—volvió a preguntar mientras señalaba la línea con el dedo.

—Lo hago, Cass—repitió sin perder la sonrisa, fascinado por el comportamiento de su novio— ¿Qué con ella?

—Cuando caigas por ella…—susurró Castiel haciendo que Dean lo mirara—Cuando llegues al fin del mundo, ese día dejaré de amarte—Dean sonrió.

— ¿Tu mundo o el de la NASA?

—El mundo que quieras, Dean. Pero sólo si caes por esa línea de allá.

…

Cass miraba las luces del letrero parpadear como si estuvieran a punto de apagarse, se preguntó por qué nadie se aseguraba de las condiciones eléctricas, cualquiera podría pensar que de verdad no tienen vacantes por el continuo parpadeo del letrero. Ladeó la cabeza cuando una gota de agua le cayó en la punta de la nariz, alzó la vista al cielo y pequeñas gotas comenzaron a caer una tras otra.

—Hey—Dean volvió y lo tomó de la mano—Vámonos, ya tengo la habitación.

Cass le sonrió mientras asentía y corrían por aquel estacionamiento vacío hasta lo que iba a ser su habitación por unas horas, lo que durara la tormenta que los seguía presurosa. Dean se detuvo en las escaleras y subieron a toda prisa hasta la habitación que Amelia había pagado sin darse cuenta pues Cass había secuestrado la tarjeta para aquel viaje.

Cass miró las paredes de la habitación en cuanto Dean abrió la puerta; el tapiz tenía patrones marrones y textura rugosa, como si quisiera dar la ilusión de estar hecha de piedra, el piso de madera combinaba a la perfección con algunos muebles, y no es que tuviera muchos, pero lo único que llamaba la atención de aquella húmeda y rara habitación, lo único que resaltaba, era la cama matrimonial de sábanas blancas que se encontraba en medio de todo aquel cuarto.

Dean dejó la mochila de Cass en una de las sillas que tenía la habitación y luego se sentó al borde de aquel colchón mirando a su novio sonreírle.

Cass se acercó sentándose a horcajadas sobre él y tomando su rostro con ambas manos mientras lo miraba a detalle; volvió a contar las pecas y besó cada una; deslizó los labios por su mandíbula mientras sus dedos acariciaban las mejillas y el cuello sintiendo el pulso; delineó el contorno de sus labios con la punta de los dedos mientras lo miraba a los ojos sintiendo que la primavera se había adelantado aquel año; Dean inclinó la cabeza cuando Cass se deslizó a su cuello besando el acelerado pulso del mayor mientras sus manos se enredaban en su cabello y las de Dean lo sujetaban de las caderas.

Las manos de Cass se deslizaron por sus hombros sacándole aquella chaqueta marrón desgastada y dejándola caer en el colchón, el menor delineó el contorno de sus hombros y sus brazos con dedos temblorosos mientras seguía manteniendo los labios en el cuello de Dean, sintiendo como con cada caricia la sangre corrían más rápido en sus venas. Cass mordió un poco la piel para después acariciarla con su lengua y volvió a subir hasta la mandíbula y luego las mejillas haciendo que Dean inclinara el rostro en búsqueda de aquellas caricias.

La tormenta en el exterior había incrementado pero no importaba mientras ellos estuvieran en su pequeña burbuja personal. Era un rincón en los confines del mundo donde lo que pasara afuera no tenía por qué afectarles a ellos. Parecían ser los sobrevivientes de aquella tormenta, parecían mantenerse a flote mientras todos a su alrededor se ahogaban; Dean miró a los ojos a Castiel durante un momento, el menor detuvo sus caricias y sólo colocó la frente sobre la suya mirándose el uno al otro y Dean pensó, durante un mísero instante, que los ojos de Cass eran el azul más oscuro que hubiese visto en la vida y sabía que esa intensidad nacía a partir del pelinegro, de la forma en la que le miraba, del sentimiento que había entre ellos.

Dean jadeó el nombre de Cass cuando éste metió las manos por debajo de la camisa y arañó con las uñas; colocó su frente sobre la de Dean y suspiró mientras seguía moviendo sus manos por todo aquel cuerpo predispuesto para empezar la noche. Rozó sus labios un momento y luego se apartó lo suficiente, ambos mirándose con algo más que amor, algo más que necesidad. Era un sentimiento que aún no tenía nombre, un sentimiento que las personas no solían experimentar más de una vez; era un sentimiento diferente al amor, uno más intenso, uno más real.

Cass deslizó sus manos fuera de la camisa de Dean y pasó ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello, atorando un pulgar en el cordón del amuleto que pendía de su cuello. Colocó sus labios sobre los suyos y comenzó a moverlos al ritmo de sus caderas haciendo que el mayor lo sostuviera con más fuerza y se balancearan al borde de la cama, al borde del mundo.

La chamarra de Cass cayó al suelo con un suave susurro y los zapatos de Dean golpearon la madera con un grito. Ambos se abrazaron a su propio ritmo, se besaron mientras alargaban aquel bello momento porque algo más satisfactorio que el acto así era el juego previo, era la vacilación entre hacerlo o no, era el movimiento de Cass sobre Dean con toda esa ropa puesta y sus caricias por todo el cuerpo.

Porque aquello era más satisfactorio que el propio orgasmo, era mucho mejor; era mantenerse en los brazos del otro mientras se olvidaban del exterior, mientras se acercaban y se alejaban, se encendían y se apagaban.

Aquello era mucho mejor que el sexo y aquel par quería disfrutarlo.


	13. Chapter 13

> _Se amaron de todas las maneras posibles aquel domingo en la mañana._

…

Castiel suspiró mientras pasaba sus dedos por el rostro de Dean; delineo sus cejas, el puente de su nariz; contó sus pecas y delineó la silueta de sus labios. Todo bajo la atenta mirada del rubio que se acomodó un poco más cerca en la almohada para que no tuviera que hacer mucho esfuerzo.

Ambos se sonrieron con cansancio, agotados después del día tan activo que habían tenido.

— ¿Tienes hambre?—preguntó Dean mientras Cass perfilaba su mandíbula.

—Los malvaviscos me llenaron—susurró el menor pasando los dedos por el cabello de Dean—Y no creo que haya algo abierto a estas horas—Dean sonrió.

—Algún local debe de vender comida a las tres de la mañana.

Cass sonrió y se acercó hasta colocar su frente sobre la de Dean. Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos mirándose a los ojos, descubriendo la infinidad de tonalidades de colores en ellos, viendo cada poro en la piel y cada curvatura en el rostro. Dean golpeó su nariz con la de Cass y ambos sonrieron divertidos.

Dean ladeó la cabeza acercando sus labios a los de Cass y el menor los recibió gustoso, besándolo brevemente mientras enredaba sus dedos en el cabello y tiraba de él. Dean se inclinó más hasta colocarse encima de él y acomodarse entre sus piernas, envolviendo con ambos brazos a Cass mientras éste lo sostenía con fuerza y lo besaba.

Al mayor aún le dolía el trasero por las excelentes habilidades de su novio así que sólo comenzó a balancearse frotando ambas erecciones; el sonido de carne contra carne y algo más pegajoso comenzó a llenar la habitación coreado por los jadeos de ambos mientras se movían contra el otro, desesperados y un poco más torpes que de costumbre.

Dean deslizó una mano entre ambos y tomó ambos miembros comenzando a masturbarlos, haciendo que Cass gruñera y le encajara las uñas en los hombros mientras se perdía en las profundidades de sus ojos, cayendo al borde del abismo mientras Dean aceleraba su movimiento y simulaba embestidas.

No les tomó mucho tiempo correrse a pesar de encontrarse tan cansados. Se salpicaron el uno al otro y volvieron a manchar las sábanas que los cubrían, jadeando sus nombres sin aliento mientras se mantenían abrazados. Dean envolvió a Cass con ambos brazos y lo besó de nuevo, esta vez con más lentitud, tomándose el tiempo para saborearlo mientras sus uñas arañaban de a poco la espalda del menor y éste deslizaba la planta de los pies por las piernas del mayor, deleitándose con las caricias que recibían.

—No han de tardar en echarnos—susurró Castiel apartándose un poco.

—En ese caso deberíamos tomar un baño, ¿no? Estamos todos pegajosos—Cass soltó una carcajada haciendo sonreír a Dean.

Una vez me dijeron que cada cabeza era un mundo y que debíamos de expresar el nuestro en un cuento, para ser honesta no entendía a lo que se referían, siempre había escrito mis opiniones ¿por qué querían que indagara más a fondo? Y seguí sin entenderlo hasta que me pidieron observar a las personas.

He sido una persona romántica toda mi vida y cuando veía a las personas esperaba ver el amor en ellas, descubrir ese pequeño sentimiento y preguntarme cómo se daba en ellas, si era igual o diferente a lo que yo sentía, si actuaban mejor o peor que yo.

Analizando personas descubrí que el amor no se define, nunca iba a tener una definición puesto que cada quien ama a su manera; alguien demostraba su amor tomándote de la mano antes de cruzar; había quien lo demostraba cubriéndote del frío cómo tú hacías conmigo; el amor era verte platicar de cosas que no entiendo y asentir a todo sólo por contemplar el brillo en tus ojos; el amor era sostener tu cabeza en mi regazo cuando las cosas iban mal; amor era que me explicaras lo que no entendía; amor era llegar a platicarte el libro que había terminado y que tú escucharas sonriendo; amor era que prometieras ver mi serie favorita; amor era mirarnos a los ojos sin decir nada; amor era que siempre me compraras un dulce cuando salías.

Amor era recoger la basura y llevarla a un cesto, era abrazar un perrito sin hogar y llevarlo a uno; amor era compartir las galletas aunque fueran tus favoritas.

¿Por qué todos piensan que el amor conlleva algo sexual? ¿Por qué el amor siempre eran besos y abrazos? No, era más que eso. Amor era alimentar cuando se tenía hambre, amor era consolar cuando se tenían tristezas, amor era dar una mano cuando ya no puedes. Amor era lo que tenían Cass y Dean.

Sí, lo arruinaron muchas veces y posiblemente lo arruinarían muchas más pero sostenían su mano cuando el otro no podía, se sacaban sonrisas cuando las tristezas eran muchas; Cass sostenía la cabeza de Dean contra su pecho cuando el día había sido duro; Dean tomaba la mano de Cass cuando se encontraba inseguro; ambos escuchaban hablar al otro como si tuvieran alguna puta idea de lo que decían.

Ese día se amaron de maneras que algún día llegaremos a entender. Algún día llegaremos a amar como ellos hacían y seremos correspondidos. Algún día decir “tomar un baño juntos” no conllevaría a algo sexual sino a lo que Dean hacía; masajeaba el cuero cabelludo de Cass con el shampoo de aquel motel mientras el menor inclinaba la cabeza en su dirección. Cuando alguien nos pida tomar un baño juntos y nos pase la esponja por el cuerpo como Cass hacía y bese cada una de nuestras cicatrices a su paso, cada uno de tus lunares y marcas; cuando alguien nos sostenga bajo la lluvia de la regadera sin pedir nada más como hacían Cass y Dean en ese momento. Ese día seremos amados de la manera más pura y honesta que existe.

Castiel enterró el rostro en el cuello de Dean mientras deslizaba las manos por su espalda, sintiendo cada musculo bajo ellas y cómo el agua se deslizaba por sus dedos. Dean besó su sien mientras acariciaba con sus pulgares los huesos de sus caderas y sentía las gotas de agua filtrarse en sus labios. Se sostuvieron el uno al otro bajo la regadera por un largo rato, al menos hasta que Cass dijo que comenzaba a darle frío.

Ambos chicos se envolvieron las caderas con una toalla y salieron con cuidado de no tropezar, viéndose aplastados en el pequeño espacio del baño. Dean se soltó riendo y puso una toalla sobre la cabeza de Cass antes de dirigirlo a la cama.

—No veo nada, Dean—gruñó el menor intentando quitarse la prenda.

—Calla, intento secarte el pelo—Dean comenzó a sacudir la toalla sobre el cabello de Cass sacándole un gruñido—No traje ropa, debí pensarlo antes de salir de la habitación—Cass lo miró a través de la toalla sonriendo.

—Nunca te molestas por repetir la ropa.

—Pues no pero, ¿qué pensaran los demás inquilinos si me ven salir con la misma ropa con la que entre? Qué vergonzoso.

Castiel se soltó riendo por las ocurrencias de Dean y éste sonrió, feliz de escucharlo. La toalla con la que Dean le secaba el cabello a Cass fue usada por el menor para secarlo a él; deslizó sus manos por los brazos mientras pasaba la toalla y luego por el pecho, divertido mientras Dean cantaba una canción de hace muchos años y movía sus caderas como si quisiera bailar con él.

“ _Hell (hell), what the matter with your head, head. Hell (hell), what the matter with your mind and your sign and oooh. Hell (hell) nothin the matter with your head baby find it, come on and find it. Hell, with it baby ‘cause you're fun and you're mine and you look so divine.”(5)_

—Cállate y vístete—gruñó Castiel mientras le lanzaba la toalla a la cara e iba por su mochila.

—Oh, vamos, Cass. Baila conmigo.

—Si me pongo a bailar contigo antes de cambiarme terminaremos sucios de nuevo—gruñó el menor sacando unos calzoncillos limpios de su mochila seguido de unos pantalones—Y la verdad eso de bañarme a las cuatro de la mañana da flojera.

—Eres un mata pasiones—gruñó Dean mientras dejaba caer la toalla de sus caderas.

Cass puso los ojos en blanco y se concentró en cambiarse aún escuchando al mayor cantar, cada vez más fuerte. Apenas se cerró el pantalón sintió las manos de Dean en sus caderas y cómo lo obligaba a balancearse a su propio ritmo. Cass se soltó riendo y giró en sus brazos para quedar de frente a él y abrazarlo del cuello.

“ _I said find it find it come and rub it if you like it yeah. Hell (hell) it's your business. If you want some take some get it together baby.”_

El piso de madera se encontraba húmedo con la ropa regada y las toallas echas bola. Dos pares de pies descalzos se iban deslizando de un lado a otro a un ritmo pegajoso mientras uno de ellos cantaba en el oído del otro. Esos pies giraban, se alzaban sobre la punta y se deslizaban por la madera, resbalando cuando pisaban alguna prenda y riendo por eso. La ropa en el suelo era pateada cuando los pies se separaban y comenzaban a elevarse, brincaban cayendo sobre la punta y giraban a la par que los otros dejando huellas de humedad por todo el suelo. La risa de uno de ellos fue coreada por un relámpago y el canto del otro.

El de pies pequeños agitó los hombros al ritmo de las caderas de su pareja. El más alto lo tomó de la mano y lo hizo girar hasta poder envolverlo con ambos brazos y cantarle al oído. Era sorprendente como con tanto ritmo no había perdido la nota de la canción pues aún podía respirar con regularidad mientras bailaba con el chico de cabello oscuro.

Cass se apartó de los brazos de Dean siguiendo el baile que habían establecido. Sus pies se deslizaban siguiendo a los de Dean mientras sus manos se encontraban entrelazadas y sus caderas se movían de una manera seductora a la par de sus hombros. La sonrisa en el rostro de Dean era realmente bella, parecía el mismo amanecer sobre el océano pacífico.

“ _Come and get your love.”_

Cass tomó de los hombros a su novio y saltó rodeando sus caderas con ambas piernas mientras éste seguía girando con él en brazos. Castiel comenzó a cantar con Dean entre risas haciendo que el chico no se fijara donde pisaba y se resbalara, cayendo en la cama muertos de la risa, molestando a las personas que dormían en la habitación de al lado.

Escucharon unos golpes en la pared que los sobresaltaron.

— _¿Podrían callarse? ¡Algunos intentamos dormir!_

Cass se mordió el labio intentando contener la risa mientras Dean enterraba el rostro en su pecho carcajeándose. Eso también era amor, ¡claro que sí! Y era felicidad porque ambos reían sin parar olvidando su pequeño baile y recostándose en la cama, sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y el estómago les dolía por tanta risa y el rostro se les ponía colorado al intentar aguantarla.

Ambos se miraron mientras seguían riendo. Dean no lo dijo, Cass tampoco, pero ambos lo sabían a pesar de eso. Se sonrieron encantados, disfrutando de aquel bello momento que atesorarían siempre.

…

Hay una canción que diferencia un tipo de amor de los demás. Amor del bueno, le dicen. Papá se la cantaba a mamá cuando creía que no miraba, mamá sonreía mientras le asentía a todo lo que decía. El amor del que papá cantaba era como el que veo en aquel par de chicos que iban de la mano por las calles de Seattle a las cinco de la mañana, calles que poco a poco se iban llenando de trabajadores que, desgraciadamente, les tocaba laborar en domingo.

Aquella fría mañana no era igual a la noche anterior.

Dean cargaba la mochila de Cass mientras el menor sostenía su mano con fuerza, ambos platicando de cosas sin sentido, señalando algún letrero divertido o susurrando cuando alguien extraño pasaba por su lado. Era una mañana tranquila, fría y cómoda. No tenían la prisa que tuvieron anoche, iban tomándose su tiempo, contando cada línea que pasaban por la banqueta y deteniéndose en cada semáforo sin intentar ganarle a los autos; Dean se detenía a cortar cualquier florecilla de un arbusto y se la daba a Cass, que de a poco iba haciendo un ramo; Cass le contaba cualquier idea que le cruzaba por la mente mientras veían los locales, inventándole historias a las personas que pasaban a su lado.

Aquella mañana ambos querían tomarse su tiempo, sabiendo que uno de ellos abordaría un avión a las seis de la tarde y que no volverían a verse hasta febrero. Caminaban de la mano como cualquier pareja normal a esa edad o a cualquier otra. Se preguntaban cómo pudieron pasar el día sin dormir y aún así no sentir la somnolencia agotarlos. Se encontraban bastante lejos de la universidad de Dean así que tenían que caminar mucho…o podrían tomar un autobús pero para eso debían llegar a una de las paradas.

—Gabe es el que tiene más tareas de los tres—dijo Cass mientras esperaban la luz verde en una avenida.

—Espero que la haga—Dean lo miró sonriendo.

—No es opción—Cass sonrió—Tenemos que estarle ayudando a veces. La primer semana a Charlie y a mí sólo nos dejaron algunas investigaciones que terminábamos muy rápido pero a Gabe le dejaron dibujar cada sistema del cuerpo humano y escribir su funcionamiento—Dean hizo una mueca—Charlie dibujaba, yo coloreaba y Gabriel escribía.

—Son un buen equipo.

La luz del semáforo cambio a verde y comenzaron a caminar pero apenas Cass bajo de la banqueta miró hacia abajo y se detuvo.

— ¿Qué?—Dean lo miró.

—Mis agujetas—dijo el menor señalando el zapato—Las odio, son demasiado largas para mis zapatos.

Castiel soltó la mano de Dean y guardó sus flores en la chamarra para poder amarrarlas pero apenas estaba en eso Dean ya se encontraba acuclillado en el suelo amarrando las agujetas y metiéndolas en el zapato para que Cass no las volviera a pisar. El menor sonrió agradecido cuando se incorporó y lo besó brevemente para después cruzar corriendo antes de que el alto los alcanzara.

…

Steve miró dormir a Tony mientras pasaba perezosamente los dedos por su cabello, peinándolo mientras intentaba no despertarlo. Su pequeño novio suspiró y lo abrazó más fuerte mientras enterraba la nariz en su pecho y soltaba lo que parecía un ronroneo. Steve sonrió divertido y miró el reloj en el escritorio, incómodo al notar a un chico de ojos azules mirarlo con una enorme sonrisa.

Tony había llegado muy indignado de la comida y lo primero que hizo al entrar a su dormitorio fue lanzar a Steve a la cama de Dean y ordenarle que se desvistiera.

Steve negó con la cabeza mirando el techo y luego los libros que Dean tenía en su repisa. Cuando intentó convencerlo de irse a su cama Tony alegó que deberían de estar a mano, que después cambiarían las sábanas así como Dean había hecho, pero ambos se quedaron dormidos y ahora no quería despertar al menor.

Steve se estiró lo máximo que pudo y alcanzó uno de los libros de Dean, afortunadamente era una novela, no habría soportado leer algo de ingeniería o mecánica. Se removió hasta quedar sentado con la espalda recargada en la cabecera, Tony gruñó algo que no entendió y volvió a quedarse dormido abrazándolo de la cintura. Steve le acarició el cabello y luego abrió el libro, interesado por la portada de un auto similar al de Dean a las afueras de lo que parecía una casa abandonada.

Pasó la primera hoja en blanco y leyó el título con el ceño fruncido, _¿Supernatural?_ Qué nombre tan más raro para una novela. Pasó la página y sonrió al ver dos dedicatorias escritas con bolígrafo, dos caligrafías completamente distintas y casi encimadas.

_“Cuida a mi abejorro como si de tu vida se tratara. Chuck Novak”_

_“Te amo como Jensen ama su auto. Cass.”_

Steve sonrió y prosiguió a leer, perdiéndose en la lectura por unos minutos hasta que sintió a Tony levantarse. Lo ignoró unos instantes mientras leía cómo el tal Jensen iba en búsqueda de su hermano a la universidad, preguntándose por qué lo hacía si Jared ya había renunciado a aquella vida.

—Eso de que te pongas a leer después del sexo hiere mi ego—masculló Tony mientras lo miraba con molestia y se incorporaba.

—Te hace bien, tienes mucho de eso—susurró distraído mientras pasaba la página.

—Vamos, cariño, no leas conmigo desnudo en la cama—Tony intentó quitarle el libro pero Steve lo esquivo.

—Estabas dormido, Tony. No quería despertarte—Steve lo miró un segundo y luego negó con la cabeza—Déjame terminar al menos un capítulo, lo acabo de empezar.

El bajito gruñó exasperado, sabiendo que no tenía lógica seguir discutiendo, así que se colocó a su lado haciendo que Steve lo abrazara y colocara el libro entre ambos, mostrándole las letras en aquellas páginas. De solo ver el grosor a Tony volvió a darle sueño, lo único que le gustaba grueso era el pene de Steve, los libros no, pero para su suerte estaba enamorado de un jugador de futbol que era ratoncillo de biblioteca así que se había acostumbrado a que Steve amaba los libros más gruesos que una enciclopedia.

Mataría a Dean por tener libros que le robaban la atención de su novio.

—Al menos dime de qué va—gruñó cuando no entendió la trama.

—No sé, Tony. Lo acabo de empezar—le mostró la portada.

—Oh, son los libros del papá de Cass—Steve lo miró interesado—Dean me dijo que los publicaron en octubre, su papá anda en una gira de libro de momento. Son dos hermanos que cazan monstruos y demonios y esas cosas, sólo se han publicado los primeros cuatro—ambos miraron la repisa de Dean—Sí, mira. Allí está, tú tienes el del impala ¿no?—Steve asintió—Es el primero, luego sigue el de la fogata, ¡ese!—señaló uno en la repisa—Luego el del cielo encapotado y al final el de la parvada.

—Son buenas portadas—Steve podía verlas todas en la parte trasera del libro.

—Dean dijo que todas las fotos las tomó Cass—Tony sonrió—Es bueno, ¿verdad? Por eso la MMC lo aceptó.

Tocaron a la puerta sobresaltándolos. Steve subió un poco más las sábanas y Tony cedió el paso a un apurado Magnus que cargaba una caja con dos pequeños mininos.

—Estoy seguro que ésa es la cama de Dean—señaló mientras entraba y colocaba la caja sobre el escritorio—Steve, que hermoso te ves, ¿te espero en la habitación o…?

Tony gruñó abrazando más fuerte a un ruborizado Steve. Magnus se soltó riendo por su reacción y se apartó las mangas del saco que llevaba puesto, haciendo sonar el montón de sus pulseras.

—Sí, todo eso me como, Magnus, ¿por qué traes a las crías de Dean?—Steve pellizco a Tony por lo bajo por el tono que usó—La madre aún no llega.

—Dean me dijo que vendría por ellas hoy—murmuró Magnus sentándose en la cama de enfrente—Pero son las diez de la mañana y él no llega, ¡sus crías quieren de comer! Voy a empezar a cobrarle.

—No seas malo, Magnus—murmuró Steve mientras cerraba el libro y comenzaba a buscar sus calzoncillos—Dean está trabajando duro para ir a visitar a Cass en febrero, los gatos son un gasto extra que consume mucho de sus ahorros.

Steve logró dar con su prenda y se los puso por debajo de las sabanas para después levantarse y pasarle los suyos a Tony pero él sólo los ignoró y se recostó como diva en el colchón, ignorando los intentos de Steve para que se vistiera.

—Creí que le ayudabas con eso—dijo Magnus señalando al chico recostado.

—Lo hago, por lo general pago el alimento de los monstruitos, pero últimamente hemos gastado demasiado en material—Tony se arrodillo a espaldas de Steve y lo abrazó—Eso y que el impala consume combustible, ir y venir a Forks no le deja nada bueno.

—Que tú tengas problemas con tu padre no significa que Dean se lleve mal con los suyos.

—De hecho…—la puerta se abrió y apareció Danneel con su amigo, Eric era el nombre—Estoy segura de que su padre no le habla.

Danneel traía puesta una camisa demasiado grande para pertenecerle e iba descalza, Eric sólo traía puesto un pantalón de deportes haciendo que Magnus diera el visto bueno chocando las cinco con la chica. Los recién llegados se sentaron en la cama contraria a la pareja con Magnus viendo a los chicos frente a ellos con una sonrisa.

—Venganza, ¿eh?—preguntó la chica moviendo las cejas de manera sugerente.

— ¿Qué pasó con eso de no abrir puertas sin tocar?—gruñó Tony mientras tomaba los calzoncillos que Steve le dio con anterioridad.

—Lo ignoró olímpicamente al escuchar a Magnus—aclaró el chico que venía con ella—Dijo que si era un trío quería ver.

Danneel enrojeció y golpeó a Eric en el hombro con el puño, haciendo que el otro se quejara y la abrazara tomándola de las manos para que no fuera a golpearlo de nuevo. Magnus se rió de lo lindo mientras Steve se ruborizaba y se colocaba los pantalones. De pronto aquella habitación parecía muy pequeña.

—Soy demasiado egoísta con lo que es mío como para compartir—dijo Tony sin más mientras se ponía la camisa de Steve—Aunque para un trío me agrada más Dean.

—Tú te lo pierdes, cariño—Magnus agitó la mano como si no tuviera importancia y Steve negó con la cabeza.

—Escuché que Alec anda con Gabrielle—Danneel atrajo la atención de Magnus tocándolo con el pie—Pero que sólo la usa para pasar el rato, ¿volvieron a terminar?—Magnus bufó.

—Si él anda con otra chica sin esconderse es obvio, Danneel—el moreno cruzó las piernas mientras miraba Tony molestar a Steve—Sus padres estarían por aquí así que me dejó sin más, alegando que no estaba listo para formalizar lo nuestro.

—Pero…pero presentó a Gabrielle a su hermana—habló Danneel confundida.

—Gracias, señora obviedad—Tony puso los ojos en blanco mientras se levantaba—Lo que Magnus quiere decir en pocas palabras es que Alec aún se niega a decirle a sus padres que anda con un chico, idiota.

—Lenguaje, Tony—murmuró Steve metido en el libro de nuevo.

Danneel se acorrucó en el regazo de Eric mientras éste se recargaba en la pared. Magnus estaba sentado al borde de la cama golpeando su rodilla con aquellas uñas pintadas de negro haciendo que las pulseras en su muñeca hicieran un alegre sonido. Steve volvía a estar recargado en la cabecera de la cama de Dean leyendo aquel libro y Tony lo molestaba de vez en cuando.

A veces así se la pasaban los domingos, se juntaban ya fuera en el cuarto de Steve y Magnus, en el de Danneel o en el de Dean y Tony.

Habían creado su propio grupo de amigos, Danneel los llamaba los inadaptados puesto que al ser chicos que salían con otros chicos no eran bien recibidos en la mesa de los chicos cool a pesar de tener a una maravilla como Anthony Stark, o es lo que él creía. La única chica del grupo los adoraba, si bien sus intenciones al acercarse a ellos había sido salir con Dean, cuando él comenzó a hablarle de Cass y lo feliz que era con él, al verlo llamarle casi todo el tiempo debido a la distancia se declaró fanática número uno de su relación. Después conoció a Eric en su clase de historia y era un buen chico aunque un poco tímido.

Magnus era el que más le preocupaba de todos. Tony tenía a Steve y Steve a Tony a pesar de no soportarlo la mayoría de las veces; Dean tenía a Cass pensando en él al otro lado del país. Ella ahora tenía a Eric pero…pero Magnus siempre se encontraba triste por culpa de Alec.

—Honestamente no entiendo por qué sigues volviendo con él—habló la chica atrayendo la atención de Magnus—Yo sé que lo quieres y todo pero…quiérete poquito, cariño. Siempre es lo mismo con ustedes.

—Cuando vuelva dile que no al menos una vez—habló Tony que ahora se encontraba recostado sobre Steve mientras leía—No puedes estar volviendo siempre que él quiere.

—Es difícil no decirle que sí a Alexander—murmuró mientras miraba a los gatitos asomarse por la caja, maullando con insistencia.

—Podrías ser como Tony y pensar sólo en ti una vez—murmuró Steve, distraído mientras leía cómo los hermanos regresaban a la universidad—No hace mal quererse a uno mismo de vez en cuando. Menos cuando se trata de recuperar la dignidad robada.

—Me ofendería si no supiera que me adoras—murmuró Tony molestándolo.

—Eso es tenerse en muy alta estima.

Los cinco chicos de la habitación se sobresaltaron cuando escucharon aquella voz y miraron la puerta. Dean ingresaba con un chico bajito de cabello oscuro y ojos ridículamente azules. El menor traía un café en su mano libre y Dean traía una caja rectangular en la otra. La sonrisa que traía se borró al ver a Steve y a Tony demasiado cómodos en su cama.

—Al parecer no fuimos los únicos que se confundieron, bebé—dijo Dean mientras colocaba la caja a un lado de Tony y acarreaba a Cass con él.

—Aw, le dijo bebé—susurró Danneel con una sonrisa haciendo a Eric reír.

—Me vuelves a decir bebé y te estampo la cara en la pared—gruñó Cass mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Aw, lo amenazó—susurró Eric con una sonrisa.

Magnus se soltó riendo haciendo ruborizar a Danneel, molesta con aquel chico por arruinar su momento Dean Cass, debía de buscar la manera de pegar sus nombres para poder hablar de ambos sin necesidad de repetir el nombre de los dos.

Dean envolvió con ambos brazos a Cass y se sentó en la cama junto a las piernas de Steve colocando al menor en su regazo, haciendo que ambos se removieran inquietos. Tony ya estaba comiéndose las donas que trajo Dean llenando por completo la cama de migajas.

—He pensado…—habló Anthony mientras comía.

—Vaya, qué milagro—murmuró el moreno haciendo sonreír a Cass.

—A veces lo hago, Magnus. En fin. Que debido a las circunstancias de este fin de semana cambiemos de cama—Dean enarcó las cejas—Sí…bueno, sería lo mejor.

—Me intriga saber cómo es que tú estás al tanto de mis actividades extracurriculares—Dean besó la mejilla de Cass mientras miraba a su compañero de cuarto—Por cierto, chicos, él es el amor de mi vida, Castiel, sólo yo le digo Cass. Cariño, ellos son los idiotas y Danneel y el amigo de Danneel.

—Cuántos formalismos—murmuró Magnus.

—Es un gusto, Castiel—Danneel lo miró sonriendo haciendo que Cass se sintiera un poco más cómodo con ella allí—Dean habla de ti todo el tiempo…

—Y cuando dice todo…

—Es todo—completó Steve distraído.

Dean enrojeció para diversión de Cass, que sólo lo miró con una sonrisa, enternecido y lo besó en la mejilla, haciendo que Danneel soltara un chillido y Eric tuviera que contenerla para que no comenzara a pegar saltitos.

—Entonces _Mish_ se viene conmigo hoy y en febrero llevas a _Loki_ —susurró Cass mientras bebía de su café.

—Sí, saldrá más barato llevar un gato que dos.

—Me niego a que me separes de mi sobrina, Castiel—murmuró Tony con la boca llena mientras tomaba a _Mish_ de la caja y se la llevaba al regazo.

—Esta mañana te quejabas de que orinó tus zapatos—murmuró Steve mirándolo sobre el libro—Y deja de comer tantas donas, te harán daño.

—Esta mañana no sabía que su otro padre vendría por ella—Dean puso los ojos en blanco ante lo exagerado que podía ser Tony por su cuenta—Y comeré las donas que yo quiera, de algo se debe morir uno.

—De obesidad y diabetes, seguro—murmuró la chica.

— _Stif_ , ¡Danneel me está diciendo gordo!—gruñó Tony.

—No le veo la mentira en eso—murmuró Dean, ganándose un golpe de Cass.

Ah, sí tan solo Seattle hubiese aceptado a Castiel, cada mañana sería como esa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5) Come and Get your Love, Redbone
> 
> Estaba muy traumada con esa canción cuando escribí esto jsjsjs


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un amable recordatorio de que en la versión de wattpad el compañero de Cass era Timothée Chalamet pero lo edité (porque me sentía incómoda al poner una persona real en un personaje así) y lo cambié a Cole Trenton PERO físicamente es como Chalamet
> 
> Técnicamente apliqué la de antes de un cast para personajes y Trenton luce como Chalamet, fin (pero les aviso por si se me fue un Tim o su nombre en algunos caps)
> 
> Ya es todo c: continúen con su lectura

> _Dean conoció al famoso compañero de Castiel._

**…**

—Entonces…—habló el chico que acompañaba a Charlie y a Cass mientras jugaba con su bolígrafo.

Charlie y Castiel se habían quedado en la biblioteca de la universidad para adelantar sus tareas ese fin de semana esperando a que se hiciera hora de ir por Gabriel ya que salía más tarde, que al no ser muchas no les tomaba demasiado tiempo. Aquel día ambos tenían que dibujar las partes de una video cámara y una cámara fotográfica para su clase de introducción a la fotografía y el cine. Era exactamente lo mismo que le dejaron a Gabriel en la primera semana de clases así que al menos ya tenían práctica.

Lo que ninguno contaba era la presencia de su compañero Trenton, era un chico agradable y que hablaba poco, como Cass, pero cuando lo hacía uno podía escuchar a un Gabriel mezclado con Balthazar.

Charlie había sugerido que no hablaba mucho debido a que lo ponía nervioso pero Castiel sólo la tachó de loca, ¿por qué le pondría nervioso? Compartían casi todas sus clases menos las de diseño y corte y confección, que tomaba con Charlie, Trenton decía que se quería especializar más en las artes escénicas y la danza que en la fotografía, estar al frente de la cámara y no detrás aunque, para Cass, las fotos por las cuales lo aceptaron eran realmente buenas.

También descubrieron que Trenton era un fanático del trabajo de Amelia y James Novak, para él ellos eran su pareja ideal y algún día quería eso, ¿cómo lo sabían si el chico era tímido? Bueno, se había convertido algo así como amigo de aquel par e iba a hacer tareas al apartamento. Gabriel ya le había dicho a Cass que algo no le caía por la forma en que miraba a Charlie pero el menor le calmó, alegando que no había preocupación pues Charlie jamás le haría caso.

— ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Cass sin dejar de colorear la tarjeta de memoria en su papel.

—Hoy es San Valentín—dijo como si no fuera obvio, ganándose una mirada confundida del pelinegro—Ya sabes, el día de las rosas y eso…

—Lo entiendo—dijo Cass con una pequeña sonrisa—Catorce de febrero, ¿qué con eso?—volvió a su trabajo compartiendo una mirada cómplice a hurtadillas con Charlie—Si tienes planes puedes irte, Trenton, no creo que nos tome demasiado terminar.

—No me refería a eso—Trenton sonrió con ganas mientras veía a Cass morderse el labio mientras coloreaba—Bueno, me preguntaba si tú tienes planes—Cass dejó de hacer lo que hacía y lo miró—Ya sabes…cenar fuera, ir al cine…esas cosas.

Charlie sofocó una risita ante la mirada de confusión que tenía Cass. Abría y cerraba la boca como si estuviera pensando en qué contestar mientras Trenton lo miraba con interés con esos adorables ojos color miel que a Charlie le recordaban mucho a los de un cachorro.

Cass parpadeó otras cincuenta veces más intentando procesar lo que aquel lindo chico de perfil afilado y sonrisa divina le estaba diciendo. No es que lo hubiera escuchado mal sino que aquellas palabras no terminaban por tener significado en su cabeza, sí, sabía que eso se hacía en San Valentín pero ¿por qué Trenton preguntaba?

—No entiendo… ¿me estás invitando a salir?—preguntó confundido haciendo que Trenton se soltara riendo.

—Exacto, gracias por notarlo, Castiel. Llevo intentándolo desde hace dos semanas—le sonrió haciendo que Cass enrojeciera y mirara a Charlie pidiendo ayuda—Siempre me dices que estás ocupado o algo, la última vez que lo intenté te habías ido a Seattle, pensé que no te interesaba pero veo que sólo no entendías mis intenciones. Ahora, aclarado ese punto ¿quieres salir conmigo hoy?

Charlie estaba que se moría de la risa pero no podía hacer ningún ruido si no quería dañar los sentimientos de Trenton. Creyó que el que Castiel se la pasara todo el tiempo con el teléfono en la mano y usara una sudadera que no pertenecía a la escuela revelaría que no estaba disponible pero no, al parecer necesitaban escribirle en la frente “novio de Dean” para que no lo rondaran.

Cass colocó las cosas en su lugar comenzando a guardar todo, demasiado nervioso como para contestar a lo que Trenton le decía.

No iba a negar que su compañero fuera realmente lindo y agradable, porque lo era, pero Castiel sólo había sido amable con él y nunca le había dado pie a ese tipo de sentimientos. Bueno, no es que con una invitación a salir signifique que quiera algo con él, así ocurrió con Dean al principio ¿no? Él solo quería conocer a Cass, tal vez era lo mismo para Trenton, no hablaba con mucha gente pues decía que lo aburrían demasiado rápido, Cass y Charlie siempre andaban juntos, tal vez debió de encontrarlos más interesantes por ser de fuera pues él era de Nueva York…

—Bueno yo…no sé—susurró haciendo que la sonrisa de borrara de Charlie y lo mirara molesta—Me refiero a que yo…puede que me ocupe más tarde.

—Si no quieres no, Castiel—Trenton le sonrió con incomodidad—No hay problema es sólo que pensé que…al ser San Valentín…podríamos salir a divertirnos y eso, conozco varios lugares.

Charlie sacudió la cabeza en dirección a Trenton y gruñó, haciendo que Cass entendiera ese simple gesto como algo muy sencillo. Que fuera honesto con el chico, que terminara de una vez con cualquier esperanza que pudiera tener en el futuro. Terminó de guardar sus cosas y se colgó la mochila en el hombro, dando a entender que era hora de huir.

—No puedo, Trent, lo siento.

—Espera, lo dices como si significara algo realmente obvio, ¿por qué?

Charlie se apresuró a guardar sus cosas también y levantarse para salir de la escuela. Trenton los siguió, un poco confundido por la reacción de Castiel a su inocente propuesta, ¿había algo de malo en invitarlo a salir?

—Yo…salgo con alguien, Trent—aclaró Cass mientras caminaban por el pasillo—Y es…complicado el asunto—se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Las cosas van mal entre ustedes?—preguntó mientras lo miraba.

—No, claro que no, es sólo que él no va en la escuela acá y estamos haciéndolo lo mejor que podemos—le sonrió con incomodidad—Lo siento, no puedo. Como amigos sí pero yo tengo novio—Trenton parpadeó, confundido.

—No sabía que tenías pareja—se apresuró a acompasar su larga zancada con la de Cass y Charlie—Lo siento, de saberlo no habría dicho nada, en serio. Lo lamento—le sonrió mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros haciendo que Charlie lo mirara molesta—Vamos, Cassie, ¿puedo llamarte así?—Cass asintió con una pequeña sonrisa—Olvidemos este incómodo momento, ¿tienen los apuntes de Programación? Los he perdido.

—Los tengo en el apartamento, ¿Charlie?—la pelirroja se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que también los he perdido, te los robaré llegando, lo siento, Cole—dijo riendo mientras se adelantaba—Me gusta tu nombre, ¿de dónde es?—Trenton le sonrió.

—Francés, supongo. Soy mitad francés mitad estadounidense—Cass asintió.

 _Con razón tiene una cara tan bonita_ , pensó para sus adentros. Porque, la verdad sea dicha, Cole Trenton tenía un rostro realmente lindo, de ese tipo que te gustaría fotografiar a todas horas y admirar en cada ángulo. Tenía una nariz delineada y una mandíbula afilada, a veces que Cass se encontraba mirándolo pensaba que era como si alguien lo hubiera tallado en mármol. Otra cosa que le gustaba de aquel extraño chico era sus ojos y la boca. ¿Cómo alguien en la vida podía ser tan atractivo y andar por el mundo? Debería ser ilegal.

—Ya decía yo que tu belleza no era enteramente americana—dijo Charlie haciendo reír a Trenton.

—Lo tomaré como un cumplido, al rato puede que cambie mi interés—le guiñó un ojo haciendo que Charlie se carcajeara.

—Para eso tendrías que tener un par de tetas y vagina, cariño, puede que hasta rubio—Cass se rió haciendo que Trent lo sostuviera con más fuerza—No andas de suerte hoy.

—Puedo notarlo.

Los tres chicos salieron del edificio siendo recibidos por la ventisca aún fría de NY. Cass se estremeció un poco y subió el cierre de su chaqueta, cómo echaba de menos su gabardina, odiaba a Dean por tenerla guardada y no dársela cuando lo fue a ver.

Trent notó aquello y lo pegó a su costado, haciendo que Cass le sonriera agradecido y Charlie pusiera los ojos en blanco. Sí, ya notaba por qué las personas lo malentendían; Cass era tan amable y tan inocente que nunca se daba cuenta que sus pequeñas acciones creaban ilusiones en las demás personas, un ejemplo de eso era Anna, la chica se había ilusionado mucho y sólo porque Cassie era cortés con ella.

Se quedaron platicando en la entrada un momento, acompañando a Trenton a que se fumara su cigarro antes de volver a las residencias, pues no les dejaban fumar en ellas. Mantenía a Cass bajo su brazo y Charlie los miraba sonriente, que Dean la matara pero se veían lindos juntos, bueno, Castiel se veía lindo al lado de cualquiera porque él era lindo.

Aquel trío era ajeno al chico recargado en un auto negro de en frente que los miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras tenía un ramo de las flores favoritas del pelinegro en las manos y a su hijo esperándolo dentro del auto.

Había llegado hace media hora a la ciudad y Gabriel fue tan amable de mandarle a uno de los choferes que la abuela de Cass les había otorgado para que lo llevara hasta la puerta de la MMC y darle una sorpresa al chico de ojos ridículamente azules pero en ese momento estaba luchando contra sus ganas de ir y moler a golpes al delicado chico que abrazaba al suyo como si le perteneciera.

¿Para eso había faltado a clases? ¿Quién era él? Se veía demasiado lindo y correcto, la clase de chico que siempre imaginaba para Cass en NY y a su novio se le veía bastante cómodo con él.

Frunció el ceño, disputándose si iba o no a plantarle cara a aquellos tres, cuando un grito lo sobresaltó.

Castiel le arrojó la mochila a Charlie y corrió hacia aquel chico de ojos verdes y chaqueta marrón como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Al verlo sonreír en su dirección y bajar las escaleras presuroso a Dean se le olvidó por completo la imagen que lo recibió, después de todo él iba hacia él. Sonrió encantado y le extendió los brazos a Cass haciendo que el menor saltara a envolverlo como un pequeño pulpo.

Charlie los miró sonriendo mientras se colgaba la mochila de Cass en el hombro libre y lo veía reír y besar como loco a aquel chico. Corrección, Cass se veía perfecto con Dean y nada más.

—Pensé que vendrías a finales de mes—dijo Cass riendo mientras escondía el rostro en el cuello de Dean.

—No quería pasar San Valentín solo rodeado de parejas, Tony andaba extrañamente cursi con Steve—Dean lo hizo mirarlo sólo para besarlo—Sorpresa, ¿te sorprendiste?

—Estoy realmente sorprendido.

Cass se bajó de un salto y rodeó el cuello de Dean con ambos brazos llenándole el rostro de besos haciendo que el mayor se soltara riendo y lo abrazara fuerte mientras, de reojo, veía a ese tipo mirarlo con interés, como quien analiza a un contrincante.

Dean abrazó más fuerte a Cass mientras lo miraba con las cejas enarcadas, retándolo a decir o hacer cualquier cosa. No había nada que disputar aquí, Cass era de Dean y punto, aquel chico que no conocía pero ya odiaba podía irse al infierno, no importaba que fuera tan malditamente atractivo, seguro el diablo tendría uso para él.

—Te eché de menos—susurró Cass en su oído.

—Y yo a ti, bebé—se apartó para mirarlo.

—Sólo por hoy te dejaré decirme bebé—Dean sonrió encantado—Te amo.

Dean se inclinó para besarlo, olvidando por completo quién veía y dónde se encontraban, concentrado en saborear los labios de Cass, en morderlos y chuparlos hasta enrojecerlos. El menor se dejó hacer mientras lo tomaba con fuerza de la camisa y se alzaba sobre la punta de los pies, sintiéndose realmente feliz de tener a Dean con él en la Gran Manzana.

La cosa tuvo que parar cuando Cass comenzó a balancear sus caderas contra las de Dean. El mayor rió divertido mientras lo sostenía y se apartaba haciendo que Cass soltara un gimoteó en protesta.

—Estamos en un lugar público, Cass—susurró Dean riendo.

—Eso no te afecta cuando es en Baby—gruñó el menor mirándolo con molestia.

Charlie decidió que era hora de acercarse mientras veía a Dean darle las flores que traía a Cass. Apenas bajó las escaleras Trenton ya se encontraba a su lado mirando de manera curiosa al recién llegado, Charlie se sintió incómoda y eso que la relación no era suya. Ah, como añoraba a su rubia, ambas podrían estar viendo a Cass sonreír de esa manera mientras se preguntaban qué hacer aquel día.

El ánimo de Charlie decayó ante esos pensamientos y deseo llegar a casa cuando antes para echarse en la cama y ver el sinfín de comedias románticas que le recordaban lo que no tenía.

—Mira qué ha venido a dejar el perro—dijo Charlie con una sonrisa atrayendo la atención de Dean—Hey, Winchester, que bien te ves.

—Hola, rojita—Dean la abrazó un momento antes de volver a sostener a Cass—Tan roja y resplandeciente como siempre—Charlie sonrió.

—El encanto Bradbury nunca se va, compañero.

Dean se rió antes de dirigir su atención al guapo chico que los acompañaba.

Al verlo más de cerca apretó con fuerza a Cass y comenzó a buscar mil maneras de marcarlo sin parecer un loco, tal vez si lo mordía o le hacía pipí encima quedara claro, ¿no?

El chico era ridículamente perfecto, ¿cómo no ponerse celoso si alguien así abraza a tu novio? Para Dean, Cass era el único chico, era suyo, era la creación perfecta de Dios pues su novio lo tenía todo pero al ver a ese otro vio de nuevo la creación divina y lo odio, ¿por qué crearían a dos chicos tan perfectos y luego los juntarían en una escuela? Era obvio y Dean se negaba a aceptarlo.

—Oh, Dean él es un compañero de clases, Trenton—Cass le sonrió mientras los presentaba—Trent, él es mi novio, Dean Winchester, el chico del que te hablaba—habló con adoración mientras lo miraba.

—Sí, la relación complicada—dijo con una sonrisa escupiendo el humo del cigarro.

Dean frunció el ceño ante eso pero apenas miró a Cass se le olvidó la molestia.

La mirada que Cass le dio a Dean provocó que Trenton se pusiera molesto y la envidia lo llenara, ¿por qué nadie lo miraba así? Él también quería ser el todo de un chico como Cass, que pronunciara su nombre como si hablara de la octava maravilla del mundo, que le miraran como un ciego ve por primera vez el sol.

Dean era atractivo, sin duda el tipo de chico que a simple vista parecía todo un macho heterosexual en potencia, y Cass parecía adorarlo con la forma en que lo miraba. ¿Por qué no podía tener algo así?

Dean sonrió y le extendió la mano para estrecharla. Trenton le sonrió de una manera tan encantadora mientras la estrechaba. El maldito si hasta le daba un aire a _Tom Hiddleston_ en su época joven, probablemente, ¿cómo no iba a ponerse como una perra celosa? Todo el mundo amaba a ese actor británico, ¡todo! incluso él creía que era un _Loki_ perfecto.

—Un gusto, soy Cole Trenton—Dean enarcó las cejas sintiendo extraño que Castiel le presentara por el apellido y no por el nombre

—Dean Winchester, novio y futuro esposo de Castiel.

Trenton lo miró alarmado a la par que Charlie aplaudía y Cass lo golpeaba por ser tan gilipollas, alegando que debía de dejar de decir eso. Dean sólo sonrió inocentemente mientras sostenía a Castiel de la cintura y lo tenía perfectamente encajado en su costado, le soltó la mano a aquel chico y sonrió.

Así era, Cass podría verse bien a su lado, incluso podía ser el chico perfecto para alguien tan perfecto como Cass, pero éste fue hecho para encajar con Dean y con nadie más. Sus manos siempre pertenecerían juntas como piezas de un puzzle, piezas de un todo que ningún chico con cara bonita y cabello brilloso iba a poder separar.

—Bien, tenemos que irnos, Dean debe estar cansado—Charlie tomó del brazo a Dean mientras lo dirigía al auto—Cinco horas en avión matan a cualquiera—Trenton asintió mientras arrojaba el cigarro al suelo cerca de los pies de Dean.

—Seguro, ¿los veo el lunes?—Cass asintió con una sonrisa.

— ¿No irías por los apuntes de programación?—preguntó confundido mientras Dean abría la puerta trasera y Charlie gritaba encantada con _Loki_ —Podrías…

—Mejor voy mañana temprano—aclaró Cole sonriendo para las pulgas de Dean—, al parecer sí te surgieron planes para esta noche—le guiñó un ojo haciendo ruborizar a Cass y que Dean apretara más fuerte la puerta del auto—Nos vemos, Cassie, un gusto Dean.

—Seguro—gruñó el mayor aguardando a que Cass ingresara al vehículo.

Charlie se encontraba jugando con _Loki_ realmente entretenida, ajena al hecho de que Cass sentía la molestia de Dean mientras cerraba la puerta del vehículo y Jackson, el chofer designado para los chicos, conducía. Sabía que de esa no se libraba aunque no entendía por qué Dean estaba tan enojado, ¿había hecho mal? Sólo fue amable con un compañero, Trenton no había dicho nada malo.

—Así que…—habló Dean pasando un brazo por los hombros de Cass— _Theodore_ es el compañero del que me hablas—Cass frunció el ceño.

—No, Dean, se llama Trenton, no Theodore—Dean puso los ojos en blanco—Pero sí, es él. Te caerá bien, le gusta el cine y la fotografía. Es de aquí, de NY—Dean asintió.

—Parecían muy cariñosos cuando llegué—gruñó.

—Uy, y no viste su puesta en escena para salir con Cass—habló la pelirroja, distraída.

Castiel le soltó un pisotón haciendo que la chica gritara y _Loki_ intentara llegar al regazo de su padre sin mucho éxito. Eso sin duda no estaba ayudando al enojo de Dean.

Cass intentó mantener la sonrisa de no romper ni un plato pero Dean sólo soltó un bufido y dejó de abrazarlo mientras miraba la calle, aquello dejó un sabor amargo en la lengua de Castiel y miró a Charlie a lo que ella sólo susurro una pequeña disculpa, no pensaba que la cosa se iba a poner seria con una broma.

—Jackson, antes de que gires, detente por favor—pidió Cass con tristeza al ver el rechazo de Dean.

—Por supuesto—aceptó el chofer estacionando el auto.

Castiel abrió la puerta de Dean y le pidió que saliera, el mayor, confundido, obedeció mientras Cass le quitaba a _Loki_ a Charlie y lo sostenía con fuerza con una mano y con la otra el ramo de flores, olvidando su mochila en el suelo del auto. Salió del vehículo cerrando la puerta con el pie y luego se encaminó hacia el frente, siendo seguido por un Dean con el ceño fruncido y la molestia creciendo dentro de él.

 _Loki_ maulló en sus brazos e intentó alcanzar las flores con sus patitas, preguntándose por qué no podían estar más cerca y si ya podría ver a _Mish_ , la echaba de menos, mamá lo dejaba solo muchas horas y sin su hermana era aburrido.

Cass y Dean caminaban al lado del otro sin hablarse, el mayor se encontraba molesto y triste; su primer fin de semana en NY y ya estaba planteándose volver a Seattle, un chico perfecto quería con su novio y, por si fuera poco, los encontró abrazados a las afuera de la escuela. No es como si él no abrazara a Danneel cuando estaban platicando pero era distinto porque Danneel no quería nada con él, tenía a Eric. También coqueteaba con Magnus pero sólo para molestar a Alec, Magnus estaba completamente enamorado de ese idiota. ¡Castiel estaba abrazado de ese hijo de perra que quería con él! Tenía todo el maldito derecho de ponerse celoso y molestarse.

A veces las relaciones fallaban por falta de confianza, por creer que el otro podía irse a la menor oportunidad, por pensar que si uno lo hace no está mal pero si la pareja lo comete es traición. No es que ese fuera el problema de Dean, o tal vez sí, puesto que él confiaba ciegamente en Castiel, el menor se lo había demostrado en más de una ocasión que no iba a haber nadie que tomara su lugar.

El problema era que Dean no confiaba en sí mismo para mantener a Cass a su lado; sabía lo mierda que era, los problemas que tenía, sabía que tarde o temprano alguien llegaría y le demostraría a Castiel el mal novio que era Dean y que por más que él se esforzara no iba a lograr mantenerlo a su lado.

Era el cuento de nunca acabar, ¿no es así? Pero cuando no tienes suficiente confianza en ti mismo generalmente terminas arruinando las cosas mucho antes de que puedan tomar forma. Dean había decidido intentarlo con Cass, estaba feliz y seguro de que aquello era lo mejor que podía hacer pero…pero ese chico era todo lo que se merecía Castiel, seguramente sus padres sí lo aceptarían en su casa y entendería de cada cosa que le hablara Cass, y podía abrazarlo cuando lo necesitara y dormir cada noche con él…

—Deja de estar pensando mierda de ti mismo y sostén a mi hijo—gruñó Cass extendiéndole a _Loki_.

Ambos se encontraban a las afueras de un edificio cuyo portero se encontraba en su descanso. Cass sostuvo su ramo de flores en una mano y con la otra abrió la puerta para dejar entrar a Dean.

Las paredes del interior eran amarillas y el piso de azulejo blanco, había una que otra maceta en los rincones y una recepción muy similar a la que tenían los hoteles. Al parecer no había ningún apartamento en ese piso así que Cass se apresuró a subir por las escaleras ignorando olímpicamente el ascensor.

— ¿No es más rápido por el ascensor?—preguntó Dean deteniéndose al pie de la escalera—No es que me dé flojera subir…

—Entonces no veo problema—murmuró el menor y siguió subiendo.

—Si el enojado soy yo, ¿qué te pasa a ti?—se apresuró a darle alcance con el gatito acunado en su pecho.

—Me enoje porque te enojaste por una idiotez—gruñó el pelinegro mientras seguía subiendo.

Dean puso los ojos en blanco y siguió subiendo detrás de aquel chico, admirando la maravillosa vista de ese trasero torneado que se movía con cada paso que daba. Demonios, se supone que está enojado pero con esas vistas uno no puede indignarse demasiado tiempo.

—Tienes un trasero muy lindo—habló cuando ya iban por el tercer piso.

—No me hagas cumplidos cuando estamos enojados—masculló Cass girando en el pasillo y caminando hacia su puerta.

—Sigo enojado, pero eso no te quita el maravilloso trasero que te cargas.

Castiel se detuvo de golpe y giro para mirarlo. Sus ojos estaban tristes, casi llenos de lágrimas, mientras sus mejillas se encontraban coloradas. La mano que sostenía las llaves temblaba ligeramente mientras Cass lo miraba molesto, como si tuviera ganas de golpearlo. Tal vez se lo mereciera por ser tan idiota, tal vez no, pero ver de esa forma a Cass lo lastimaba.

—Esto es muy jodido, ni siquiera sé por qué estás enojado, ¿qué hice?—Dean bufó ante lo dicho por el pelinegro.

— ¿Qué hiciste? Llegué y estabas abrazado de ese chico que quiere contigo—abrazó más fuerte a _Loki_ sacándole un quejido—Estoy molesto por eso, y porque le dijiste que nuestra relación es complicada, ¿qué tiene de complicado lo nuestro? ¿Lo sientes complicado? Mándame al carajo si es así—Cass se llevó la mano al rostro, exasperado.

—Haces una montaña con un puto grano de arena, Winchester. Si sólo viajaste cinco horas para pelear puedes ir comprando el boleto de regreso—se giró para abrir su puerta—Porque no estoy para pelear. Tengo que terminar un trabajo, hacer algo para mi abuela y tú con tus malditos celos no ayudan.

Abrió la puerta de golpe e ingresó con Dean pisándole los talones. Castiel arrojó las llaves al pequeño platito que tenían en la entrada y luego se encaminó a buscar un jarrón para las flores, por muy enojado que estuviera con Dean no iba a dejar que se secaran. Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y el tintineo de un cascabel acercarse a toda prisa desde su habitación.

—Le pusiste un cascabel a Mish—escuchó a Dean desde la sala.

—Se nos perdía mucho y Charlie sugirió ponerle uno—aclaró mientras les quitaba el plástico a las flores y las ponía en un jarrón.

— ¿En el edificio?

—No, en la casa. Ya fuera entre mis cosas o las de Charlie—colocó el jarrón lleno de agua en la mesa y luego las flores— ¿Quieres algo de beber?

—No, gracias.

Cass hizo un sonido de afirmación y se dejó caer en una de las sillas que rodeaban la isla de la cocina, apoyando los codos sobre el granito y escondiendo el rostro entre las manos.

Siempre era lo mismo con Dean y por más que lo amaba también se cansaba, se cansaba de acusaciones e inseguridades, de que siempre espere lo peor de él. Si, estaba abrazado de Trenton cuando Dean llegó pero no significaba nada, ¡él soportó que Magnus le dijera cariño! ¿Por qué Cass no puede celar a Dean y él sí? Eso no era justo, era agotador. Al principio eran tiernos y divertidos, era adorable, pero ponerse a pensar que lo va a dejar ya rallaba en lo ridículo. Tenía que empezar a confiar en él de verdad si no quería que aquello terminara.

—Cass…—susurró Dean apareciendo en la cocina—Oye…yo…

—Necesito unos minutos—murmuró sin sacar el rostro de las manos—Sólo…mi habitación es la del fondo, por si quieres verla.

Dean lo miró esconder el rostro entre las manos mientras intentaba normalizar su respiración, quiso ir con él y abrazarlo, pedirle disculpas por ser tan idiota pero sólo asintió mientras se dirigía por el pasillo. Escuchaba el cascabel de _Mish_ ir tras él mientras _Loki_ maullaba con insistencia, husmeando cada rincón conforme seguían a mamá por aquel extraño lugar. Dean empujo la puerta emparejada de Cass y admiró su habitación descubriendo que era el doble de tamaño que la suya en la universidad.

Dean sabía cómo era el cuarto de Cass debido a las videollamadas pero verlo frente a él era muy distinto. Tenía un balcón junto a un escritorio lleno de colores y cajones, en donde descansaba una lámpara y una porta retrato, al parecer Cass trabajaba en algo porque había algunas hojas revueltas y bolas de papel en el suelo. La computadora descansaba sobre la superficie libre de aquel desorden y estaba apagada. Un armario estaba a un lado de la puerta y en la cima de éste un televisor de varias pulgadas, ni loco Dean se imaginaría tener una habitación así.

La cama matrimonial que estaba en medio de aquella habitación se encontraba con las sabanas revueltas y con Bee en ella, a su lado estaba una pequeña camita rosa para gato junto a otra verde, suponía que esa sería la de _Loki_. _Mish_ llevó a su hermano a reconocer su nuevo cuarto y Dean se paseó con ellos. Viendo cada porta retrato que Cass tenía sobre cada superficie, sonriendo al verse en las fotografías, viendo el desastre que tenía en su área de trabajo y cosas así. En la pared a un costado de la cama se encontraba una puerta blanca y el resto estaba decorado de estanterías llenas de libros, muñecos de acción, cualquier chuchería que le había visto a Cass en Olympic.

—Debes de parar—susurraron a sus espaldas sobresaltándolo.

Se giro y encontró a Cass con los ojos enrojecidos y la nariz colorada. Frunció el ceño mientras se quedaba estático en la habitación, mirando fijamente a aquel chico.

— ¿Estabas llorando?—preguntó triste.

—Tienes que parar, Dean—susurró Castiel mientras lo miraba recargándose en el marco de la puerta—Tienes que confiar en mí.

—Lo hago, Cass. Confío en ti.

—No, Dean, no lo haces—se adentró a la habitación y caminó hasta plantarse frente a él—Si confiaras en mí no creerías que te cambiaré ante el primer chico lindo que me presta atención—lo empujó con un dedo en el pecho—Te quiero a ti, métetelo en la cabeza o en el culo. Es en ti en quien pienso, ¿no te es suficiente eso? ¿Qué necesito hacer, entonces?

Dean tomó la mano que lo golpeaba en el pecho y entrelazó sus dedos, sintiendo esa extraña familiaridad en su corazón, sintiéndose completo de nuevo. Admiró su mano contra la de Cass, inclinó la cabeza y se las llevó a los labios besando la del chico frente a él. Lo había extrañado y cuando lo tenía comenzaba a pelear con él, sin duda era un idiota. Y Cass estuvo llorando por su culpa, se supone que pasarían un buen fin de semana juntos, ¿por qué se esmeraba en arruinarlo?

—Confío en ti, Cass. No confío en mí—susurró.

—Explícate—gruñó el menor con la voz entrecortada.

—No…no me creo…no creo ser capaz de retenerte—admitió mirándolo a los ojos—No soy lo suficientemente bueno, Cass y verte con él…Maldita sea, lo acabo de conocer y ya lo odio—Cass apretó su mano—Es un chico guapo, es alguien que…el tipo de chico por el que pienso que te irás, ¿entiendes?

—Entonces ¿crees que te dejaré por una cara bonita? ¿En serio?—Cass suspiró y colocó su frente sobre la de Dean—Tú eres la cara más bonita de todas, Dean. No me creas tan superficial, no me atrae que tengan más belleza que cerebro—Dean sonrió.

—Creo que en lo segundo tengo la pajita corta—ambos sonrieron antes de que Dean frunciera el ceño—No pensabas decirle que sí, ¿verdad?—Cass negó— ¿De verdad sientes que nuestra relación es complicada?

—En este momento, sí—admitió Castiel apartándose para que lo mirara—Pero cuando se lo dije me refería a la distancia. Ya sabes, tú allá y yo acá, no hay nada más complicado que eso—Dean hizo una mueca de afirmación—Debes dejar de esperar lo peor de mí, Dean. Sino las cosas no van a funcionar.

—Siempre ocurre lo peor, Cass. Sólo…

—Lo sé—el menor tomó su rostro con ambas manos y suspiró—Sé todo eso, también sé que nos separaremos en algún punto o no. Pero debes dejar de esperarlo. Estoy aquí, estás aquí…estamos juntos. No pienses en lo demás, ¿de acuerdo? Tú lo dijiste, sólo Cass y Dean, cariño. No hay lugar para terceros—Dean sonrió mientras asentía

—Lo siento—susurró a lo que Cass asintió—Yo sólo…te extrañe y verte con él…—Cass lo silenció con un beso.

—No me gusta Trent, me gustas tú, ¿de acuerdo?—Dean asintió—Ahora, quítate la ropa, lo bueno de las discusiones son las reconciliaciones—Dean se soltó riendo.

Pero obedeció en silencio no queriendo hacer enojar a Cass de nuevo.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Más cursilería porque no se tiene demasiado...y creo que tiene algo de sexo que se podría considerar semi-público...sobre aviso no hay engaño
> 
> Éste cap lo escribí inspirado en Valentine de 5sos c: por eso parece que divagué al principio jeje, pidoperdón

> _Central Park fue profanado de la manera más romántica del mundo._

…

San Valentín, el día del amor y la amistad; aquella celebración que se creía cristiana siendo adoptada por la sociedad y transformándola en un comercio donde te sientes obligado a comprar rosas, chocolates, peluches, cualquier cosa para demostrar o declarar tu amor y amistad a una persona.

Ah, qué curiosos somos los humanos, demasiado curiosos, tenemos que tener un día en específico al año para ciertas cosas como si no pudiéramos hacerlo el resto del año.

¿Por qué sólo aquel día podíamos comprarle rosas a alguien? ¿Por qué sólo en febrero regalábamos peluches y les recordábamos a las personas cuánto las amábamos? Puede que sea fácil la respuesta. Tenemos 365 días al año, de los cuales uno está dedicado al amor ¿eso qué quiere decir? Que tenemos 364 días para arruinar las cosas, para cagarla en grande, para lastimar o para cambiar de parecer mientras ése solitario día, el 14 de febrero, olvidemos todo lo que hacemos y digamos un enorme “te amo” con grandes peluches, montones de globos de colores chillones y docenas de rosas que se secaran con el tiempo.

Ah, San Valentín, ¿qué sería de los humanos sin ese día? El día en que algunos corazones sanan y otros se rompen; en donde los precios por chocolates que solían costar lo mínimo incrementan de manera sorprendente; en donde las rosas son envueltas en papel de adorno y entregadas como si fuera la gran cosa. No me mal entiendan, es bonito recibir rosas o tu flor favorita envuelta en un brillante papel pero ¿por qué comprarlas cuando valen mucho? ¿Por qué regalar rosas sólo ese día? ¿No hay otros?

Creo que nos estamos desviando un poco de nuestro propósito. Bien, día de san Valentín. Hace un año Dean lo había pasado con Lisa y Cass había ido por un helado con Hannah, hace un año dos de sus amigos empezaron una relación. Hace un año Dean y Cass se besaron bajo la lluvia.

Ahora ambos estaban envueltos en sábanas blancas mientras se miraban el uno al otro con una sonrisa, Cass peinaba el cabello de Dean mientras masajeaba su cuero cabelludo con la yema de los dedos y Dean hacía dibujos en la espalda desnuda del menor, iba y venía, escribía sus nombres entrelazándolos uno con otro haciendo que la piel de Castiel se erizara ante cada letra marcada.

¿Qué hora era? No importaba, muy temprano muy tarde, eso era lo de menos puesto que ambos estaban juntos; uno al lado del otro, tocándose mientras los ruidos de la ciudad llenaban la habitación y las cortinas bailaban al ritmo del viento que se colaba. Cass estaba quedándose dormido mientras Dean lo miraba.

Esos eran buenos momentos, los de mirarse sin decir nada, al menos no verbalmente. Dean podía entender todo lo que Castiel le decía sólo con una mirada, se perdía en las profundidades de esos ojos color océano y se ahogaba en sus secretos, en las palabras que no eran necesarias decir, en los sentimientos que, afortunadamente, iban en ambas direcciones.

—Deberíamos salir—susurró Cass mientras hundía el rostro en las almohadas para cubrir un bostezo.

—La palabra clave es _deberíamos_ —dijo Dean sonriendo mientras lo acercaba más—Podemos salir más tarde, duerme un poco.

Cass suspiró mientras escondía el rostro en el pecho de Dean y deslizaba las manos hasta rodear su cintura y abrazarse a él. Dean besó su coronilla y lo envolvió con ambos brazos.

—Es muy agotador ser el de arriba—masculló haciendo reír a Dean.

—No me estoy quejando—dijo riendo—Me gusta cuando mandas—Cass enarcó las cejas—Ya sé, no digas que lo dije, debo de mantener una reputación—Cass se soltó riendo ante eso.

—Descuida, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Unos suaves toques en la puerta los sobresaltaron a ambos.

Castiel se apartó de Dean para ver quién llamaba mientras el mayor se aseguraba de que todo estuviera bien cubierto y nada resaltara a la vista, suficiente con entrar a su cuarto y ver a Steve y Tony en plena faena como si no hubiera mañana, se estremeció ante esa imagen.

La puerta se abrió, apenas una rendija, y apareció Gabriel con una paleta en la boca y una mochila, Dean sonrió mientras se sentaba en la cama y estiraba, sintiendo como todos sus huesos tronaban de manera satisfactoria.

—Ese es el rostro de alguien que ha sido bien cogido—dijo Gabriel riendo mientras le arrojaba la mochila a Dean.

— ¿Cómo sabes que fui yo?—preguntó molesto mientras tomaba su mochila y se ponía a buscar algo.

—Los arañazos en los hombros de Cassie lo demuestran—dijo riendo señalando a su amigo con la paleta—Charlie no quería ver penes así que me pidió que trajera tus apuntes de programación—Cass asintió mientras se apartaba el cabello del rostro.

—Están en el escritorio—dijo señalando el mueble—El cuaderno de pasta dura sin espiral—Gabriel levantó uno amarillo que tenía el escudo de _Hufflepuff_ en él—Sí, ése. Regalo de Michael.

—Claro que tu hermano sabría tu casa—dijo riendo mientras se lo ponía bajo el brazo y luego tomaba la computadora—La mía está descargada y necesito empezar la tarea ahora sino luego ya no la haré, ¿está bien si pedimos pizza?

—Tal vez Dean y yo cenemos fuera—aclaró el pelinegro mientras era abrazado por el interpelado—Dile a Charlie que si me presta los apuntes de precursores del cine, _Mish_ arañó los míos—Dean se soltó riendo junto con Gabriel.

—Hecho, y hagan poco ruido, gracias—sin más salió de la habitación.

Dean besó el hombro de Cass cuando la puerta se volvió a cerrar y le extendió una pequeña cajita azul con moño blanco. Cass frunció el ceño tomándola, era demasiado pequeña, casi del tamaño de su billetera. La agitó esperando escuchar algo pero al parecer fue hecho a medida porque nada se sacudió en el interior.

Dean se soltó riendo al ver la curiosidad de Cass.

—Si la abres sabrás qué es—dijo riendo mientras besaba su mejilla.

Cass sonrió mientras procedía a quitarle aquel moño y levantar la tapa de la cajita.

Rodeado de algodón, que evitó que se moviera cuando Cass agitó la cajita, se encontraba un cassette para estéreo, de los viejitos, de esos que das vuelta con un bolígrafo para regresar la cinta; Castiel no estaba seguro de tener un lugar dónde escucharlo pues su abuela se había encargado de que todo lo que tuvieran fuera de primera generación. Sin embargo, sabía que podría ingeniárselas, ¿qué tan difícil podía ser encontrar una radio que reprodujera aquel obsequio? éste se encontraba en buenas condiciones mientras que en uno de sus lados se encontraba una etiqueta con la inscripción hecha a mano, no creía que tuviera problemas para reproducirse.

_Dean’s top 13 Zepp Tra XX._

—Dean, ¿qué es esto?—preguntó mientras se giraba a mirarlo.

—Es un obsequio, Cass, esos te los quedas—dijo con una sonrisa.

—Lo sé, idiota, pero…el nombre.

—Es un poco de buena música—le guiñó un ojo mientras tomaba el cassette de sus manos—Yo tengo muchas canciones que a ti te gustan en mi celular y cuando las escucho es como si estuvieras conmigo—Cass sonrió—Sé que lo ideal sería hacerte una lista en _Spotify_ pero decidí hacer algo que sólo tú puedas escuchar—le acarició la mejilla—Ya sabes, algo que no esté al alcance de todos—Cass asintió.

—Es un lindo detalle, Dean. Muchas gracias—tomó de nuevo aquel pequeño rectángulo de plástico y lo miró sonriendo como si se tratara de un pedazo de arcoíris.

Dean susurró las palabras mágicas en su oído haciéndolo reír mientras asentía.

Ambos se volvieron a perder en los brazos del otro mientras se hundían en sábanas blancas y esponjosas almohadas, y aquel rectángulo que contenía un pedazo del corazón de Dean se deslizó hasta sus pies, ignorado de momento pues ya habría tiempo de escuchar cada canción que se encontraba en él.

…

Dean salió a la cocina después de un rato vistiendo sólo los pantalones. Charlie y Gabriel estaban muy entretenidos en la mesa transcribiendo apuntes mientras dos cajas de pizza se encontraban en medio.

Era interesante como ellos se absorbían por completo en las tareas; no es que Dean no se dedicara a las suyas pero al menos lo que le dejaban no necesitaba ser leído y analizado, simplemente era copiar y resolver, ¿era pesado? Desde luego, la mitad del tiempo la calculadora no funcionaba y tenía que resolverlas de manera mental, pero ver a Charlie copiar como si de una maquina se tratara y a Gabriel intentando hacer que sus apuntes se vieran presentables hizo que se sintiera un holgazán.

—Vaya, ya acabaron—habló Gabriel al verlo acercarse haciendo que Charlie lo mirara—Fue un record, pensé que nunca se callarían—Charlie se soltó riendo.

—No te veo a ti disfrutando de lo mismo, Gabe—murmuró Dean mientras les robaba un pedazo de pizza.

— ¿Dónde está Cassie?—preguntó la pelirroja entre risas.

—Dormido—contestó el interpelado con la boca llena—Me había dicho que no ha descansado mucho en la semana y lo dejé dormir, no sólo lo uso como desahogo sexual, Gabriel—gruñó mirando al chico que transcribía de la computadora al cuaderno.

—Me complace saber que te preocupas por mi Cassie—le dijo sonriendo mientras le enseñaba el dedo medio—No te esperábamos hasta finales de mes, Charlie me dijo que ya conociste a Trenton—Dean gruñó dejándose caer en la silla frente a Gabe—Y que hicieron buenas migas, ¿cierto reina mía?—Charlie se soltó riendo.

Dean terminó con la rebanada de pizza que se había robado y se estiró a tomar otra, intentando controlar el ardor que crecía en su estómago ante la mención de ese chico. Iba a confiar en Cass, iba a creer ciegamente en él y en sí mismo.

Castiel tenía razón, Dean era todo lo que quería y ni siquiera él iba a arruinar eso, debía confiar un poco más en sí mismo.

Cómo envidiaba a Tony y su maldito ego.

— ¿Lo conocen bien?—preguntó mientras le quitaba la piña a la rebanada y se comía lo demás—Ya saben…intenciones y esas cosas.

—Lo investigué y no tiene antecedentes penales—asintió Gabriel poniéndose serio.

— ¡Gabriel!—la pelirroja lo miró molesta—Cass y yo te hemos dicho que es buen chico, no tiene nada de malo.

—Buen chico mi trasero—gruñó el bajito mientras cerraba la computadora de golpe—Tiene un aura de malas intenciones. Llámenme loco pero mi sentido de mejor amigo se activó desde que tú y Cass me lo presentaron—señaló a la pelirroja—No tiene buenas intenciones, he visto cómo te mira.

—Le gusta Cass—aclaró Dean mientras masticaba—O al menos eso me dieron a entender—Charlie señaló a Dean en modo de respuesta.

—No me interesa si le gusto yo, no me cae bien—masculló cruzándose de brazos—Es demasiado lindo y amable como para confiar en él. Como _Loki_ en la primera de _Thor_ —Dean asintió dándole la razón.

—Ni siquiera te has dado el tiempo de conocerlo—masculló Charlie molesta mientras seguía transcribiendo—Te agradaría.

Gabriel puso los ojos en blanco haciendo que Dean se riera y comenzara a ahogarse con el bocado que tenía en la boca. Unas manos comenzaron a palmearle la espalda intentando salvarle la vida. Gabriel se estaba carcajeando mientras Charlie se apresuraba a servirle un vaso con agua. Dean alzó la vista hacia su salvador y sonrió encantado al verlo vestir su camisa y bóxers, le quedaban enormes pero se veía realmente adorable.

—Gracias—gruñó con la voz rasposa tomando el vaso que le ofrecía Charlie—Creí que estabas dormido.

—Lo estaba, pero rodé en la cama y ya no te encontré—aclaró mientras se tallaba un ojo con una mano y se sentaba sobre el regazo de Dean—No debiste dejarme dormir, ahora ya no quiero salir—Dean sonrió.

—Siempre pueden salir mañana—dijo Gabe sonriendo mientras alcanzaba la caja de pizza—Dean, si no vas a comerte la piña no agarres de ésta—gruñó con molestia.

—La piña es para el pay no para la maldita pizza—gruñó el interpelado mientras envolvía la cintura de Cass con ambos brazos

—Sólo los dioses somos capaces de apreciar esta obra maestra—sacó una rebanada y saboreó la piña—Los mortales como tú no son dignos de la delicia—Dean puso los ojos en blanco ante su exageración.

—Ignorando a Gabriel—murmuró la pelirroja— ¿Qué planes tienen para hoy? Es su primer San Valentín como pareja así que deberían de hacer algo bello. Cass, ¿por qué no llevas a Dean a _Central Park_? Tal vez haya alguna presentación por el día de hoy.

Cass miró interesado a Dean a lo que éste sólo se encogió de hombros dando a entender que le daba igual mientras fuera con él. Cass decidió que era mejor salir que quedarse en casa pues no sabía cuándo volvería a tener a Dean en NY para él solo así que se levantó y fue a cambiarse. Antes de seguirlo, Dean miró fijamente a Gabriel.

—No lo quiero cerca de Cass—susurró para sorpresa de Charlie—No me importa lo que hagas, Gabriel, ni cómo lo hagas, pero lo quiero lejos de mi novio—Gabriel enarcó las cejas.

—Eso suena cosa seria. No voy a la misma escuela que ellos, Dean, no puedo hacer mucho.

—Charlie no lo hará—la pelirroja lo miró ofendida—No me mires así, los contemplabas sonriendo mientras se abrazaban, esa traición te costará, Bradbury, se te olvida que yo estoy en la misma escuela que Jo—Charlie gruñó—Haz lo que quieras pero lo quiero lejos de Castiel. El chico no sabe entender cuando alguien no le pertenece, lo vi en sus ojos, y Cass es mío—tomó otra rebanada de pizza—Sólo necesita metérselo en la cabeza o en el culo.

— _¡Dean!—_ gritaron desde la habitación— _¡¿Vas a querer bañarte?!_

— ¡Voy, bebé!—gritó señalando a Gabriel antes de salir de la cocina.

Gabriel sonrió como si le acabaran de dar el boleto dorado para visitar la fábrica de _Willie Wonka_ y Charlie se temió lo peor; darle luz verde a Gabe era como desatar el apocalipsis en la tierra y ella y Cass iban a quedar en medio de la masacre.

…

El aroma a rosas y smog envolvía a Nueva York.

Cajas de chocolates iban y venían de todos lados, enormes regalos con estorbosos moños circulaban por las calles, incluso había autos con pequeños _post-it_ pegados por todos lados menos en el parabrisas delantero. El día se tornaba de rosa chillón y los corazones abundaban con cada paso que daban. Los globos de corazones decoraban cada esquina y las que no eran ocupadas por rosas de color rojo.

Parejas iban de la mano sonriendo protegiéndose del frío, una de ellas cargaba un enorme ramo de rosas y el otro sólo sonreía con lo que fuera que le platicara. Todos yendo a una cita por aquel día mientras las luces iban encendiéndose. Había parejas besándose en los oscuros rincones antes de seguir con su camino como si nada. Había quién reía mientras se abrazaban por las calles.

El _Central Park_ es un parque público urbano situado en el distrito metropolitano de Manhattan, supongo que todos alguna vez hemos oído de él en alguna película o en algún libro; es donde por lo general las parejas se encuentran mientras hacen ejercicio, donde van a patinar en esas épocas o donde participan en algunas de las actividades que nos brinda el parque.

Castiel creía que era como un pequeño zoológico pues era en su mayoría área natural y contenía dos lagos artificiales y allí iban las aves migratorias. Éste parque tenía dos pistas de hielo y un área dedicada a actividades deportivas. Un enorme rectángulo de 4000x800m con frondosos árboles, largas caminatas y un sinfín de historias que se guardaban entre sus plantas y sus escondites.

Cass estaba riendo mientras sujetaba la mano de Dean por las ocurrencias de éste. Ambos bajo el abrigo del otro contra el aire que aún helaba, burlándose de las personas cuando entregaban un ostentoso oso de peluche o susurrando tristes cuando alguien era rechazado. Castiel jugueteaba con su cámara en su cuello y se detenía ocasionalmente para fotografiar a Dean para vergüenza del otro, alegando que no era momento pero tener a Dean retratado con el parque de fondo valía cada queja de éste.

El pelinegro iba enfundado en la chaqueta marrón de Dean mientras éste usaba la de Seattle que Cass había robado hace unos meses, le quedaba demasiado grande haciendo que se viera en la necesidad de apartar las mangas de sus manos constantemente pero no iba a quitársela, era como si Dean lo tuviera abrazado todo el tiempo.

Juntos iban enfrentando a la ciudad mientras susurraban algo que se quedaría guardado entre las ramas de tantos árboles, otra historia que se archivaba en aquel parque. Había tantas ahí escondidas pero ninguna como la que se veía en ese momento. Pocos se habían detenido a abrocharle las agujetas demasiado largas para sus zapatos a su pareja; pocos se detuvieron sólo para acomodarle la sudadera a alguien; pocos se habían detenido de su larga caminata sólo para susurrar cuánto se amaban.

—Elige a dónde vamos—murmuró Cass mientras se detenía frente a Dean y se colgaba de su cuello—Podemos hacer cualquier cosa aquí así que elige algo.

Dean lo alzó en el aire como si no pesara nada e hizo que Cass envolviera su cintura con ambas piernas haciendo reír al menor mientras recargaba su frente sobre la de Dean.

Cass a veces se preguntaba cómo es que siempre tenía tiempo para él a pesar de estudiar y trabajar, pasaría el fin de semana con él ignorando olímpicamente su trabajo en Seattle y no entendía por qué, no es que no lo agradeciera pero causaba un poco de curiosidad mientras ambos se besaban bajo las ramas de un enorme abeto que cubría el sendero por el que caminaban.

—Podemos simplemente tirarnos en el pasto, Cass—dijo Dean apartándose lo suficiente para hablar—Yo estaría bien con eso.

Castiel comenzó a mover los pies detrás de Dean mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con el cordón que colgaba del cuello del mayor, pensándosela un momento, disfrutando el ser cargado sin esfuerzo pues Dean sólo sonreía mientras lo miraba.

—Podemos ir a patinar sobre hielo—dijo al final—Y después tirarnos en el pasto.

— ¿Sabes patinar sobre hielo?—preguntó incrédulo el mayor mientras enarcaba las cejas, Cass se ruborizó.

—Pues no pero podemos aprender sobre la marcha—Dean se soltó riendo.

—Me encantas.

Volvió a colocar a Cass en el suelo después de besarlo y ambos se encaminaron hacia la primera pista de hielo que encontraran pues no eran buenos siguiendo el mapa del principio.

Era lo divertido de aquello ¿no? Caminar sin rumbo fijo, perderse entre tantos árboles y tantas personas, pasar desapercibidos a pesar de reírse de lo que el otro decía. Ir tomados de la mano sin temor a ser juzgados pues había varias parejas como ellos disfrutando de aquel día también. Cass se negaba a soltar a Dean sin importar que hubiera gente caminando hacia ellos sin intención de apartarse, que se soltaran ellos, que se veían todos los días, a que Dean se apartara de Cass que al final se iría a Seattle de nuevo.

Llegaron a la pista de hielo pequeña, no había demasiadas personas puesto que todas preferían la grande, el hielo brillaba débilmente bajo la luz mortecina de la tarde creando divertidas figuras sobre él mientras las líneas de los patines hacían espirarles.

Cass fue a pagar para rentar dos pares de patines. Ponérselos y caminar para entregar sus zapatos de mientras fue más complicado de lo que pensaba haciendo que se preguntara, lejanamente, cómo lo hacían los patinadores profesionales sin matarse en el proceso, Dean tuvo que sostenerlo entre risas para que no se cayera.

¿Has visto las postales navideñas? ¿Esas donde la gente se ve feliz patinando sobre el hielo mientras toman la mano de alguien? ¿Dónde un niño sostiene de la mano a sus padres mientras lo dirigen para que no caiga? Si es así supongo que te darás una idea de lo que está frente a nosotros.

Parejas con abrigos más ligeros que los de hace meses iban y venían deslizándose sobre el hielo; algunas sin percances, otras pareciendo Bambi en el hielo; había niños que, tomados de la mano, recorrían toda esa pequeña pista, riendo cuando uno caía de sentón haciendo que la formación se rompiera.

Pero entre esas personas se encontraban nuestra pareja favorita, riendo ante los intentos del menor por no caer y llevarse al mayor entre los pies. Bailaban a su propio ritmo como el resto, se deslizaban sin preocupaciones, siendo sólo ellos en el mundo, disfrutando de la risa que llenaba de calor su pecho y de las manos que se aferraban para no caer aunque lo hicieron varias veces.

Dean envolvió a Cass con ambos brazos haciendo que el menor se sostuviera de su cuello e hiciera que Dean se deslizara de espaldas por el hielo, riendo ante el terror en su rostro.

— ¿Te digo algo ridículamente cursi?—preguntó el pecoso mientras giraba con Cass en sus brazos.

— ¿Ahora? ¿En el día cursi?—Dean asintió con una sonrisa—De acuerdo, posiblemente te vomite encima por ser tan cliché pero adelante—Dean se carcajeó.

Se detuvo a mitad de la pista de hielo mientras las personas seguían girando y riendo a su alrededor, acarició el rostro de Cass mientras admiraba aquellas bonitas pupilas azules y se perdía en ellas.

El mundo se silencio, sólo fue consciente de Castiel en sus brazos respirando con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Fue un momento agradable pues la tierra había dejado de girar, las personas dejaban de deslizarse a su alrededor y los pájaros guardaban silencio sólo para dejarlo decir aquellas ridículas palabras que morían por salir de su boca.

—Eres la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida, Castiel—susurró haciendo que Cass parpadeara—Seguirte bajo la lluvia hace un año fue la mejor decisión que he tomado y, aunque la he cagado, no me arrepiento de nada—colocó su frente sobre la de Cass—Bésame como ese día—susurró—Hazlo y reclama todo lo que estoy dispuesto a dar y si repites algo de lo que te dije lo negaré todo, ¿entendido?

Castiel se soltó riendo mientras lo sujetaba de la nuca y colocaba sus labios sobre los de él de manera brusca, disfrutando del contacto, olvidando el lugar en el que estaban. Besándolo como hace un año bajo la tormenta en Olympic.

…

La noche cubría la ciudad de NY con su manto, ninguna estrella era capaz de verse debido a la contaminación y el exceso de luces, y las que distinguías en realidad eran helicópteros. No eran lindas las noches en aquel lugar, eran ruidosas, en ningún momento se quedaba callado el mundo para poder escuchar los susurros en el viento. Supongo que en aquella ocasión le sirvió a aquel par.

El parque hace dos horas que había cerrado, la gente lo había desalojado pero un par de chicos locos el uno por el otro ni por enterados de aquello, estaban recostados entre los arbustos y los árboles lejos de las personas imaginando un sinfín de cosas mientras señalaban el cielo y dibujaban algo con los dedos. Disfrutando de la compañía del otro mientras se sonreía y se escuchaban. O eso había sido al principio. Si algo ya había quedado claro de aquel par era que no tenían discreción ni vergüenza. Al menos no tanta.

Cass tenía la cabeza recargada en el hombro de Dean soltando pequeños jadeos mientras éste le besaba el cuello y se balanceaba con él. La oscuridad los ocultaba del mundo mientras se encontraban escondidos en los arbustos cayendo a los brazos de las hormonas. Castiel se sostenía del cuello de Dean con una mano mientras con la otra le encajaba las uñas al brazo que lo rodeaba de la cintura. Con la mano que no estaba siendo arañada Dean atendía la erección del pelinegro y sonreía ante los gemidos cada vez más ruidosos que daba.

Acomodarse en un lugar público nunca es fácil, menos si hay plantas y tierra de por medio. La primera solución fue extender la chaqueta marrón en el pasto y recostarse sobre ella pero Dean se negó a arruinarla con sus fluidos; la segunda opción fue poner la de Seattle pero no era lo suficientemente grande para cubrirlos por completo del pastizal y las hormigas; La tercera opción fue la ganadora; ambos se encontraban con los pantalones hasta los tobillos, hincados sobre la chaqueta de la Universidad de Seattle uno frente al otro. Fue difícil pero no imposible.

Sin duda la necesidad hace astutas a las personas.

Castiel comenzó a emitir sonidos más escandalosos cuando Dean encontró aquel punto que también a él lo hacía ver las estrellas. Deslizó los labios hasta el lóbulo de la oreja del menor y lo tomó entre los dientes sacándole un pequeño grito al chico y ganándose las uñas de Cass en respuesta y un tirón de cabello.

—Más…rápido—jadeó el pelinegro sin aliento, acompasando los movimientos de Dean con los suyos—No puedo…ah…creer que me convencieras de esto—Dean se soltó riendo en respuesta.

—Feliz San Valentín, amor—susurró en su oído.

La imprudencia, por los dioses. La imprudencia era la peor enemiga del ser humano puesto que después venía el arrepentimiento. Pero en aquel momento, mientras Cass caía sobre sus manos jadeando y Dean seguía moviéndose detrás de él, no se sentía como si fueran a arrepentirse en algún momento. No veían el arrepentimiento cuando ambos gritaron el nombre del otro y se llenaron de la esencia ajena…bueno, el pasto recibió a Cass de buena manera y éste a Dean, agradeciendo que trajera un condón en la cartera cuando se puso de cariñoso.

El arrepentimiento llegó después cuando la luz de una linterna apareció a lo lejos y una voz un tanto cansada por los años preguntaba si había alguien allí.

A ambos chicos bajaron de la nube post-orgasmo de golpe y se apresuraron a vestirse entre la oscuridad. Dean tiró sin más el condón entre los arbustos, esperando que no lo encontraran, y se apresuró a tomar la chaqueta del pasto para luego sujetar a Cass y echarse a correr en la dirección contraria a la que venía la linterna. La chaqueta marrón ondeaba con el viento desde la mano de un chico de ojos azules y cabello oscuro que se preguntaba cómo podía matar a su novio y no extrañarlo en el proceso.

—Se me caerán los pantalones, Dean—gruñó mientras atravesaban los árboles como rayo sin saber a dónde ir—Detente.

—Te los acomodas cuando lleguemos a la puerta—contestó el otro como si nada.

— ¿Mínimo sabes dónde está la puerta?

Eso hizo dudar a Dean, deteniéndose de golpe y haciendo tropezar a Cass. El menor se soltó y comenzó a acomodarse los pantalones y a ponerse la maldita chaqueta marrón mientras intentaban ubicarse.

Según ellos estaban cerca de la entrada pero lo cierto es que perderse en el Central Park, y de noche, era muy común por allí. Claro que no todos se encontraban haciendo cosas impropias en el parque con el celador tan cerca.

—Allí—susurró Dean señalando una puerta a lo lejos— ¿Lo ves? Soy lo máximo.

—Eres un idiota—gruñó Cass mientras caminaban a paso veloz a la puerta—Sabes que te voy a matar ¿verdad?

Dean se soltó riendo por eso y se detuvo frente a la verja de metal que se alzaba imponentes entre ellos y las calles libres de NY, escuchaban los gritos del celador cada vez más cerca mientras su luz se veía entre los árboles que con tanto esmero habían recorrido. Dean se puso la chaqueta de Seattle y comenzó a escalar entre los barrotes seguido de Castiel, preocupado de estar haciendo demasiado ruido como para ser notados.

Dean saltó con facilidad al otro lado pero Cass se quedó sentado en la cima de la verja, viéndose atorado por un pequeño desperfecto del hierro. Gruñó con frustración y comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta para arrojársela a Dean al rostro. Luego saltó a sus brazos y ambos se echaron a correr calle abajo, perdiéndose en las calles de Nueva York, convirtiéndose en dos fugitivos mientras el celador de aquel parque se indignaba por sus imprudencias.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff doméstico osi osi uwu

> _Cass ama a Dean con todo su hígado._

…

Dean fue el primero en levantarse el sábado en la mañana, se aseguró de que Castiel siguiera profundamente dormido y salió de su habitación hacia la cocina, dispuesto a hacerle el desayuno.

Intentó despejarse mientras se tallaba el rostro con ambas manos y se arrastraba por el pasillo en dirección a la cocina, escuchaba el cascabel de _Mish_ seguirlo mientras _Loki_ gruñía detrás de ella intentando alcanzarla, posiblemente molesto por tener que madrugar. Suponía que Cass tenía la comida de los gatos por algún lado, tampoco es que ellos comieran mucho ya que las croquetas se las tenían que dar bañadas en leche.

Gruñó frustrado al ver el montón de papeles que Charlie y Gabriel dejaron en la mesa. No entendía cómo es que ese par de desordenados se las arreglaban para sobrevivir cada día.

Comenzó a fregar los trastes que los otros no lavaron después de cenar mientras pensaba en qué prepararle a Cass para desayunar. Los maullidos insistentes de _Mish_ mientras tiraba de su pantalón le recordaron que primero debe darles de desayunar a sus hijos así que dejó los trastes a un lado y les sirvió la comida en unos bonitos platos que Cass tenía para ellos.

Antes de acostarse le dijo que su abuela vendría por ellos a eso de las nueve para ir a la revista, incluso le dijo que no tenía que quedarse en el apartamento y podría acompañarlo pero, si era honesto consigo mismo, conocer a la abuela de Castiel le daba miedo sino es que pánico, más aún ir a la empresa de ésta.

Cass mencionó que sus abuelos se habían alejado de ellos cuando se enteraron de las preferencias de Michael pero que Amelia le había pedido disculpas y aclarado que el único problema allí era el señor Novak. Dean quería creer que con conocerlo el resentimiento de ese señor pasaría pero si con su padre no funcionó dudaba que con alguien de tan avanzada edad sí. ¿Por qué a las personas aún les costaba trabajo aceptarlo? No es que vivieran en un siglo pasado, y aunque lo hicieran no debería de haber problema.

Sí, bueno, intenten explicarles algo así a las personas de mentes estrechas y tercas.

Se mojó el rostro intentando despabilarse una vez que terminó de fregar los trastes y luego se lo limpió con la camisa para dirigirse al refrigerador. Sacó algunas cosas para hacerle al menos unos huevos con pan tostado a Cass y se acomodó en la encimera, preparando la estufa y cortando lo que le pondría, buscando entre los cajones los instrumentos que necesitaría para cocinar. Incluso colocó música en el estéreo que los chicos tenían en la sala a un volumen moderado para no levantarlos antes de ponerse a cocinar.

Estaba entretenido revolviendo el sartén y revisando que la cafetera funcionara correctamente mientras cantaba y bailaba cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Dean frunció el ceño y miró el reloj en la sala; no, era demasiado temprano para que se tratara de la abuela de Cass. Se aseguro que lo que hacía estuviera bien cocinado y apagó la estufa antes de ir a abrir, tal vez sí era su abuela y había decidido pasar más temprano por ellos. Debía despertar a Cass para que se alistara. O tal vez era el cartero aunque…para eso estaba recepción, ¿no?

La molestia lo llenó al ver aquel rostro del otro lado de la puerta, incluso se planteó cerrársela directo en las narices y aparentar que nada había ocurrido pero no quería que Cass se molestara con él así que sólo sonrió amable mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta impidiéndole el paso.

—Oh, estás aquí—habló con sorpresa el recién llegado.

—Supongo, tratándose del apartamento de mi novio—le dijo con una sonrisa.

—Ya, pero existen los hoteles—el invitado enarcó las cejas con una pequeña sonrisita de suficiencia.

Aquel comentario listillo hizo que Dean comenzara a molestarse y se planteara el actuar como un macho alfa dominante ante aquel atractivo muchacho.

Charlie y Cass podía confiar en esos ojos bonitos pero él y Gabriel no; algo en su forma de ser, tan amable y siempre sonriente, alertaba que estaba mal y no tenía buenas intenciones. Pero también sabía que poco podía hacer para evitar que se relacionara con Cass, era su novio no su padre y si su chico quería tenerlo de amigo pues ni modo.

Claro que eso no quitaba que le pidiera a Gabriel causarle una que otra molestia al chico

—Si me dices a qué vienes puedes irte antes de amargarme el café, compañero—Dean le dijo sin perder esa mueca de superioridad mientras cruzaba los brazos.

—Vengo a ver a Castiel.

Sí, eso no iba a pasar en la guardia de Dean.

El rubio se volvió a plantear cerrarle la maldita puerta en la cara, si le decía a Cass ya se buscaría una excusa, como que había sido grosero con él o empezó a molestar y Dean se encontraba demasiado dormido como para comportarse correctamente. Sí, valía la pena intentarlo.

—Vuelva más tarde—le dijo incorporándose mientras tomaba la puerta—Cass se encuentra dormido así que, adiós, que tengas buen día.

Iba a cerrar la puerta pero un pie se interpuso entre ésta y el marco. Dean gruñó una palabrota y volvió a abrirla sólo para toparse con la cara molesta y bonita del compañero de Castiel, sería una pena desfigurarle la nariz tan perfecta que se cargaba o de enchuecarle los dientes de un puñetazo. Sí, una pena horrible.

 _Correré el riesgo,_ pensó para sus adentros convirtiendo una mano en puño.

—Escucha, sólo quiero los apuntes de programación—aclaró sonriendo mientras alzaba las manos en modo de paz—Necesito hacer la tarea, dame los apuntes y me iré.

El mayor se la pensó durante unos instantes, realmente se la pensó, pero al final desistió de hacer una pataleta así que asintió dejándolo entrar mientras él iba a buscar el cuaderno que Cass le prestó el día anterior a Charlie.

Sentía a Trenton pisándole los talones, demasiado cómodo en el lugar para su propia molestia; él apenas si sabía dónde se encontraba cada cosa y aquel muchacho ya hasta se había dejado caer en el sofá mirando el techo.

No lo quería en la casa de Castiel, no lo quería cerca de su novio ni mucho menos en sus muebles. Se sentía como un maldito perro alfa que tenía que orinar todo a su alrededor para marcar territorio, lo cual no parecía tan descabellado cuando veía la comodidad con la que ese tipo fumaba en el sofá de los chicos.

—No deberías fumar aquí—le gruñó mientras revolvía los papeles de Charlie y Gabriel dando con el cuaderno—Cass tiene asma, el humo le hace daño—Trenton frunció el ceño, ayer Castiel estaba cómodo acompañándolo a fumar—Aquí tienes, supongo que debes traérselos pronto ya que él tendrá que hacer tarea—se encaminó a la sala y le dio el famoso cuaderno.

—Qué considerado eres con los asuntos de Castiel—le dijo sonriendo mientras le echaba el humo del tabaco en la cara.

—Es mi novio, lo quiero ver cumplir sus sueños—se cruzó de brazos detrás del sillón—Y si para eso tiene que hacer la tarea no dejaré que un idiota descuidado lo arruine.

—Vaya, al parecer no te caigo bien, rubito—Trenton se incorporó mientras tomaba el cuaderno colocándose el cigarro entre los labios—No me sorprende, los rubios tienden a odiarme lo que no entiendo es por qué—sonrió mientras le guiñaba un ojo y miraba la libreta.

“— _Hufflepuff_. Era obvio ¿no? Cassie siempre tan amable y lindo con todos—agitó el cuaderno—Pensé que le gustaba, ya sabes, muy atento y caballeroso conmigo, amigable con todo el mundo y no mencionó que tenía novio en estas semanas que lo conozco—Dean apretó los dientes—Aunque…

—Tienes el maldito cuaderno, ¿no? Ahora espabila. El desayuno de Cass se enfría

Si Trenton se quedaba un segundo más en la casa Dean iba a golpearlo lo que ocasionaría que Castiel y compañía se despertaran y no quería pelear tan temprano. Es más, no quería pelear, punto.

Se había prometido confiar más en sí mismo y sus sentimientos por Cass, que el chico no iba a dejarlo a la menor oportunidad ni siquiera por aquel tipo esculpido por los dioses. Sí, Dean podía tener un montón de fallos e incluso pudo haber arruinado las cosas en el pasado pero lo estaba intentando lo mejor que podía con lo que tenía, Castiel se lo dijo anoche mientras miraban las estrellas, le dijo que valoraba más todo lo que hacía por él que lo que las personas decían.

Dean sabía que no iba a perder a Cass por un chico bonito, no cuando ambos habían cambiado tanto por el otro. No iba arruinarlo, no ahora después de todo lo que les cuesta hacer las cosas bien. Eran ellos dos contra el mundo.

—Dile a Cassie que pasé por el cuaderno y que puede recogerlo mañana temprano en mi habitación—murmuró apagando el cigarro contra la suela de su zapato antes de levantarse con el cuaderno bajo el brazo—Él ya sabe cuál es—le hizo un guiño haciendo que las orejas de Dean se pusieran rojas.

“— ¿Sabes? yo soy _Slytherin_ y, a no ser que me equivoque, tienes la finta de ser un _Gryffindor_ —Dean lo miró con el ceño fruncido sin saber muy bien qué quería decir—Me refiero a que las serpientes siempre buscamos a alguien que nos demuestre la amabilidad y las buenas acciones. La inocencia de un _Hufflepuff_ —Dean se tensó—Los leones son más…bueno, buscar quién mantenga a raya su estupidez.

—Pues tendrás que buscarte otro tejón, amigo, porque éste tiene un león que lo cuide—le gruñó viéndolo sonreír.

Trenton se soltó riendo mientras se encaminaba a la puerta, divertido por aquella mañana tan espectacular; hacer enojar a Dean era demasiado fácil, casi un juego de niños. Aunque lo que decía era cierto, a él de verdad le gustaba Castiel, era demasiado amable con el mundo sin importar sus intenciones y siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro a pesar de haber tenido un mal día o de encontrarse cansado.

Cole quería un Cass en su vida, quería a alguien que lo mirara de la misma forma que Castiel a Dean, que lo apoyara en cada una de sus decisiones y que siempre escuchara sus ideas, por muy locas que fueran. Quería lo que ellos tenían y temía no encontrarlo porque ninguno sería Castiel, ¿estaba mal que lo quisiera de esa manera? No llevaba conociéndolo mucho pero el pelinegro tenía una asombrosa habilidad para ganarse a las personas en poco tiempo.

—Espero que sepas valorar al chico que tienes, Dean—murmuró mientras abría la puerta—Haría lo que fuera por tener uno así. Lo que sea por tener a un Castiel.

— ¿Es una amenaza?—gruñó Dean acercándose.

—Oh, cielos no. Yo no amenazo, eso no es lo mío—negó divertido mientras salía—Es una promesa, y yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo.

La puerta se cerró con un sordo sonido y Dean estuvo a nada de soltarle un puñetazo a la pared lo cual no demostraría ser más listo que ese hijo de perra.

Entre quejas y maldiciones regresó a la cocina y comenzó a servir el desayuno de Cass para llevárselo. Su mañana se había amargado más que el café por culpa de ese maldito idiota. Debía controlarse, el tipo no podía hacer nada que los afectara si él se encargaba de poner el universo a los pies de Cass, el pelinegro lo amaba y él al chico. Sólo Cass y Dean, no hay espacio para nadie más.

Pero, a pesar de mantener esos pensamientos, la incertidumbre y la molestia seguían allí; él se regresaría a Seattle mañana y no sabía cuándo regresaría, volverían a las llamadas de todos los días y a los mensajes de texto, volvería a tener que conformarse con ver a Cass a través de una pantalla mientras Trenton podía verlo reír de frente.

Eso era lo que le molestaba y entristecía, ¿y si aquella relación a distancia terminaba por ser insuficiente? ¿Qué pasaría si Castiel decidía que no bastaba? ¿O él mismo? Se conocía, podría cometer una estupidez en cualquier momento y que su novio no le tuviera asegurado un para siempre le hacía vivir cada día con él como si fuera el último.

Negó con la cabeza. Castiel estaba con él de momento y no debía de atormentarse con el después. Castiel prometió que le diría si llegaba hartarse de él así que, si de momento no lo había hecho a pesar de sus problemas, no lo haría en un futuro próximo.

Con eso en mente se hizo con una pequeña bandeja y se encaminó a la habitación del pelinegro intentando mantener una sonrisa en su rostro y sus ganas de matar sepultadas en lo profundo de su ser.

Ingresó en silencio mientras _Mish_ y _Loki_ seguían en la cocina y sonrió al ver a Cass desparramado por toda la cama abrazando la almohada que él había usado; el menor utilizaba una sudadera de Dean y unos pantalones cortos también de él, la ropa que Dean planeaba usar para su fin de semana en NY había sido acaparada por Castiel y no le molestaba en lo absoluto, el pecho se le hinchaba cuando lo veía utilizar su ropa.

Colocó la pequeña bandeja en el escritorio sobre el montón de papeles que tenía Cass y luego se encaminó hasta colocarse sobre él. Enterró la nariz en la curvatura de su cuello y sonrió al sentir ese aroma que lo volvía loco, las manzanas ya no tan prohibidas mezclado con su propio aroma.

Comenzó dejando pequeños besos en su cuello hasta sus mejillas, siguiendo por sus parpados y su frente hasta bajar por la nariz, sintió a Cass despertar cuando una enorme sonrisa se plasmo contra sus labios haciéndolo reír.

—Arriba, dormilón. Hora de desayunar—Cass gruñó mientras se removía bajo Dean—Dijiste que tu abuela llegaba a las nueve, son las siete y media. Anda.

—Ojalá siempre me despertaras así—susurró mientras abría los ojos—Buen día.

—Buenos días, Cass—le besó la frente y se apartó—Bien, me levanté temprano para hacerte el desayuno, la especialidad de Dean, huevos con pan tostado y un rico café cargado—se encaminó al escritorio y tomó la bandeja—Todo para ti solito. Lavé lo que se quedó ayer y alimenté a nuestros hijos—Cass sonrió tomando la bandeja y colocándosela en el regazo.

—Toda un ama de casa. Me conscientes demasiado—habló cubriéndose la boca con una mano cuando un enorme bostezo se le escapó—Sigo enojado contigo por lo de anoche.

—Oh, vamos bebé—se quejó el mayor mientras se sentaba a su lado—Debes admitir que fue una experiencia buena, la adrenalina es buena para la salud—le besó la mejilla a pesar de que lo miraba molesto—De acuerdo, ¿si prometo no volver a hacerlo me perdonas?

—Tal vez—se llevó el pan a la boca y comenzó a masticar.

—Bien, lo lamento y no volveré a hacerlo—Cass sonrió—Pero debes admitir…

—Eres imposible—gruñó negando con la cabeza.

—Así me amas—le besó la mejilla.

—Con todo mi hígado—Dean frunció el ceño apartándose.

—Es lo menos romántico que me has dicho desde que salimos, ¿cómo que con todo tu hígado?—Cass se soltó riendo.

—Gabe nos explicó que el hígado es mucho más grande que el corazón. Mira—alzó la mano convirtiéndola en puño—Aparentemente de este tamaño puede ser mi corazón, es pequeño para todo el amor que te tengo—Dean envolvió el puño de Cass con su mano—Bueno, ahora ya no tanto—Dean le besó la mejilla de nuevo.

—Eso quiere decir que es más grande cuando yo estoy contigo—susurró en su oído—No es cuanto te amo ni cuánto me amas, Cass. Es cuánto nos amamos—el pelinegro lo miró con una sonrisa—Ves, esto es decir cosas cursis—el menor lo atrajo para besarlo en los labios—Ahora, desayuna. Tu abuela llegará pronto.

Cass asintió mientras comenzaba a comer con una sonrisa en los labios.

Dean pasaba su mano por su cabello intentando ordenarlo mientras ambos hablaban sobre cómo pasarían aquel día; el rubio había decidido no acompañarlo a la revista, era su trabajo y por lo tanto no quería distraerlo, así que se quedaría en casa. Cass se sentía decepcionado por eso, incluso se planteó pedirle a su abuela el día pero las cosas que le pidió eran importantes, tenía que ir sí o sí. Se molestaba por eso, porque Dean pidió los días para poder verlo y él no podía hacer lo mismo.

Aquella mañana era la mejor de todas. No estaban con prisas, no tenían presiones; podían actuar como una pareja que vivía bajo el mismo techo, podían fingir que cada mañana era igual a esa. Dean se entretenía viendo a Cass comer robándole uno que otro bocado al azar mientras el menor lo miraba molesto pero con una enorme sonrisa de enamorado en el rostro.

Ver a Castiel recién levantado vistiendo su ropa era una imagen que acompañaría a Dean por el resto de sus días dándole el empujón necesario para seguir adelante, ver al mayor sonreírle mientras le apartaba el cabello de la frente era algo que Cass iba a extrañar cada noche cuando las cosas pasaran.

Aquel eclipse estaba durando más de lo normal pero ¿qué podíamos hacer? De momento disfrutarlo, admirar el momento en que la luna y el sol se juntaban después de su larga ausencia. La tierra se detuvo para ellos desde hace seis meses pero tarde o temprano tenía que volver a girar.

Estaban entretenidos hablando sobre los lugares que había cerca y que Dean podía visitar cuando escucharon la puerta. Ambos miraron el reloj despertador viendo que era demasiado temprano para que se tratara de Amelia así que Dean se levantó para ir a abrir mientras Cass alegaba que ya debería bañarse si no quería andar a las carreras.

Dejó los platos sucios en el lavadero y tomo a _Mish_ en brazos mientras iba a atender, pidiendo a quien escuchara que no se tratara del mismo idiota de hace rato sino era capaz de lanzarle a su hija a la cara para que lo arañara.

Del otro lado de la puerta se encontraba una mujer de ojos castaños y cabello plateado muy bien peinado, jugueteaba con los lentes de sol que tenía mientras un bolso de marca realmente cara junto con un abrigo colgaban de su brazo. Dean no supo cómo pero sabía que ella era Amelia Novak, algo en su porte lo gritaba, a parte que Chuck se le parecía mucho.

Las manos comenzaron a sudarle cuando la mujer lo miró de arriba abajo con ojo crítico y una ceja perfectamente delineada arqueada.

—Bu-buenos días—saludó nervioso haciéndose a un lado.

—Buen día—la mujer pasó por su lado haciendo sonar los tacones de aguja como si fuera el tic tac del reloj—Adivino que eres Dean, ¿cierto?—el interpelado hizo un sonido de afirmación— ¿Dónde está Castiel?

—Probablemente bañándose—aclaró mientras colocaba a _Mish_ en el suelo y estornudaba—Él dijo que llegaría un poco más tarde.

—Sí pero decidí venir antes—dejó el bolso en el sofá y se sentó con elegancia sobre él—Huele a cigarro aquí, ¿fumas?—Dean negó.

—Un compañero de Cass vino por un cuaderno y él fumó. Le pedí que no lo hiciera—Amelia asintió—Estee, ¿quiere un café? Hice un poco hace rato. Los chicos siguen dormidos, puedo ir a levantarlos.

—Te lo agradecería, muchas gracias.

Dean se apresuró a llevarle el café y luego correr a despertar a Charlie; la pelirroja estaba envuelta de pies a cabeza en unas sábanas color lavanda, su cuarto parecía una explosión de colores y cosas realmente raras pero Dean no preguntó sólo se acercó de puntillas a despertarla.

—Rojita, anda—susurró moviéndola del hombro—Tienes que levantarte.

—Cinco minutos—gruñó abrazando con más fuerza su almohada.

—Anda, la abuela de Cass está en la sala.

Al parecer esas fueron las palabras mágicas para que la chica se levantara de golpe peleándose con las sabanas, Dean escuchó su dialogo sobre si se bañaba o no pero al final desistió, diciendo que lo hizo anoche antes de dormir así que mejor se puso a buscar qué usar.

Parecía una escena casi cómica al verla con el cabello por sin ningún lado mientras iba de un lado a otro buscando ropa, vio algunas prendas volar por los aires y la vio pelearse con zapatos.

Viendo parte de su misión lograda salió de la habitación y fue a despertar al chico de en frente.

—Idiota, ya levántate—habló a voz de grito mientras le tiraba de las piernas.

—No jodas, habitación equivocada—gruñó Gabriel volviendo a cubrirse con la sábana—Siguiente puerta, gracias.

—Levántate, Gabriel. La abuela de Cass ya llegó.

Ver a Gabe caer de la cama fue realmente divertido para Dean, se carcajeó al verlo intentar salir del lío de sábanas mientras gruñía algo sobre ganar el baño.

—Charlie dijo que no se bañaría—aclaró—Se bañó anoche.

—Oh, gracias a todos los dioses—tomó su toalla y salió volando al pasillo.

De pronto el apartamento se llenó de ruidos, Castiel era el único que se tomaba su tiempo puesto que él ya estaba casi listo pero Charlie y Gabriel corrían de un lado a otro.

Dean sonrió divertido y abrazó a _Loki_ antes que fuera pisado por la chica en sus idas y venidas al baño. Amelia se encontraba sentada en la sala tomando su café con calma, Dean estornudó sobresaltándola y haciendo que lo mirara.

—Salud—habló con tranquilidad.

—Gracias—murmuró mientras bajaba al gato—Hoy no, pequeño, se me olvidó la medicina— _Loki_ maulló indignado y fue a buscar a su hermana.

—Creí que Castiel tenía uno blanco, una gata, según recuerdo—habló la mujer mientras miraba a Dean.

—Sí, son dos. Hermanos. _Loki_ estaba conmigo—aclaró nervioso— ¿Le puedo ofrecer algo? ¿Ya desayunó? Los chicos no han de tardar en estar listos.

—Eres muy amable, Dean. Estoy bien—se volvió a llevar la taza a los labios—Ven, toma asiento.

Las palmas de Dean volvieron a llenarse de sudor y se las limpió en el pantalón mientras se encaminaba al sillón. No es que la mujer haya sido grosera con él, de momento parecía buena persona, pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza que le habían dado la espalda a Michael así como su padre hacía con él.

Su relación con John no mejoraba con el pasar de los días, de hecho su madre se había mudado definitivamente con los abuelos y le había mencionado sobre pasar las vacaciones en Kansas con sus padres. Dean no estaba del todo entusiasmado pero debía entender que su madre necesitaba tiempo para pensar en lo que haría.

Dean no quería que se separaran, una cosa infantil de esperar a su edad, pero tampoco quería sacrificar lo feliz que estaba con Castiel sólo para mantener feliz a su padre. Su madre se lo dijo, que no lo perdonaría si dejaba al chico sólo para tener contento a John pero los problemas entre ellos no mejoraban haciendo que Dean se sintiera culpable.

—Castiel dijo que trabajabas—habló Amelia una vez que se sentó a su lado—Medio turno por eso de tus clases, ¿pediste el fin de semana?

—Yo…le pedí a un amigo si podía cubrirme. El domingo no trabajo así que sólo me cubriría dos días—aclaró—Obviamente, le pagaran por día a él y a mí no.

—Interesante, ¿te alcanza para sobrevivir la semana?

—No gano mucho en la cafetería pero suelo ayudar a mi abuelo en su trabajo—Amelia enarcó las cejas, incitándolo a continuar—Mi abuelo tiene un deshuesadero en la reserva _Quileute_. No es uno de los indios pero se lleva bien con ellos. También sirve de taller, es barato en comparación con los de Port Angeles—Amelia asintió—Me paga cincuenta dólares por cada auto que arreglo.

Amelia parecía tener una vara amarrada en la espalda de lo erguida que se encontraba. Dean se tomó unos segundos para admirarla; el cabello perfectamente peinado, la ropa en su lugar combinando a la perfección, incluso parecía que los accesorios fueron elegidos cuidadosamente para que sólo combinaran con lo que traía aquel día. Era una mujer atractiva, eso iba a aceptarlo, pero tenía algo, como molestia, en sus ojos que la hacía parecer realmente dura, ¿acaso lo odiaba?

— ¿Tienes planes para después de la universidad, Dean?—preguntó antes de llevar la taza a sus labios con delicadeza alzando el meñique de esa manera que Dean creía sólo pasaba en las películas.

—No es algo que haya pensado mucho—susurró a lo que ella lo miró expectante—Bueno, me refiero a que tengo algunas ideas. Estoy estudiando ingeniería pero quiero especializarme en la automotriz. Amo los autos…ya sabe…—se ruborizó y miró su regazo—Su esposo lo dijo, un mecánico—Amelia frunció el ceño—Mi compañero de habitación es experto en mecatrónica y cualquier otra cosa que sea de ingenierías, hablábamos sobre poner un negocio juntos y luego hacerlo empresa.

—Se escucha perfecto para alguien que va en su segundo semestre de universidad—felicitó la mujer haciendo un amago de sonrisa—Respecto a lo que te dijo mi esposo, no le hagas mucho caso, con la edad se vuelve más amargado—agitó la mano como si espantara a un molesto mosquito—Dime, ¿por qué Seattle? Pudiste escoger una de acá con ¿Cass? ¿Así lo llamas?—Dean asintió.

—Su programa de ingenierías es estupendo y no quería alejarme de mi hermano, claro que no es el MIT pero mis calificaciones no eran suficiente buenas para una beca. Mi plan original era Portland pero Seattle me aceptó y Portland no—se encogió de hombros—Yo hice trámites antes de Cass. El plan era ir ambos a Seattle pero las cosas no siempre salen como uno planea.

Y aquella simple frase estaba llena de razón y resumiría el resto de su vida.

Las cosas nunca salen como uno planea, a la vida le gusta hacer y deshacer a su antojo mientras el destino se queda observando, interviniendo de vez en cuando sólo para tener algo por hacer.

Los humanos siempre intentamos planear las cosas, incluso tenemos algo llamado _Plan de_ _Vida_ , desde niños nos enseñan a hacer uno y a veces creemos tanto en él que intentamos hacer lo que sea para lograr con nuestro cometido pero cualquier cosa; un mal giro, una persona, una decisión precipitada puede lanzar por la borda todos nuestros intentos de lograr nuestros planes.

Era realmente frustrante estar tan cerca de la meta y que algo se interponga, ya sea un agente interno o externo. Esa frustración que sientes cuando ves la última rebanada de pizza ser tomada por alguien más, cuando te dicen que ya no hay de tu helado favorito. La misma frustración que sientes cuando llevas más de tres horas intentando resolver tu tarea de matemáticas sin éxito es la misma frustración que acompañaría a Dean por un largo tiempo. Pero eso, claro, es estarse adelantando.

Escucharon el cascabel de _Mish_ por el pasillo y apareció un Cass vestido de manera que Dean no había imaginado. Traía una camisa de vestir blanca y una corbata verde, del mismo verde que Dean contemplaba al mirarse en el espejo; unos pantalones perfectamente planchados cubrían sus piernas pero la única diferencia en esa elegancia era la chaqueta de cuero que traía.

Dean se estaba planteando seriamente encerrarlo en la habitación y no dejarlo salir en un buen rato, incluso podrían darle un mejor uso a esa corbata que sólo decorar su atuendo. Se mordió el labio mientras miraba a Castiel haciendo que el chico sonriera y se apresurara a saludar a su abuela.

Cierto, damas presentes. No podía emocionarse de más con su novio así vestido.

—Pensé que vendrías más tarde—saludó Cass con una sonrisa mientras se inclinaba y besaba la mejilla de Amelia—Lamento la demora, terminaba de organizar lo que me pediste—Amelia asintió con una sonrisa—Espero que Dean fuera amable—habló mientras se sentaba en el regazo del rubio haciéndolo sonrojar.

—Desde luego, es un chico muy agradable—Amelia sonrió borrando la molestia que Dean notó cuando llegó

Cass sonrió encantado y besó la mejilla de Dean antes de ponerse a hablar con su abuela sobre el trabajo que le dejó.

El mayor lo miraba embalsemado, sonriendo ante cada palabra que decía y cada sonrisa que daba en su dirección. Comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Cass mientras escuchaba las discusiones de Charlie y Gabriel por el espejo del baño. ¿Así eran todas sus mañanas? ¿Cómo hubiese sido si él hubiera seguido a Cass a NY?

…

Dean se sorprendía de lo mucho que podían cambiar las personas cuando se encontraban bien vestidos y peinados. Charlie parecía otra por completo pero sabía que era su rojita al ver como se movía inquieta bajándose la falda del vestido y sacando y metiendo el pie en los zapatos.

Los cinco bajaron del ascensor y se dirigieron a la salida con Amelia encabezando la marcha. Cass y Dean iba en la parte de atrás tomados de la mano; el mayor había decidido acompañarlo hasta la salida del edificio para despedirlo y el menor estaba feliz con eso, se sentía como un día normal, como si fueran una pareja normal.

Lo que hubieran dado para que todas sus mañanas fueran iguales a esa.

Cass se detuvo en la recepción y arrastró a Dean con él, deteniéndose frente a un mostrador donde un hombre realmente alto de tez olivácea y rastas en el cabello leía el periódico.

—Buen día, Laurent—lo saludó el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

—Hola, Castiel—el hombre bajó el periódico sonriéndole al chico, mostrando una dentadura extremadamente blanca— ¿Ya a trabajar? Me sorprendió ver a tu abuela tan temprano, la señora es de temer—Dean sonrió divertido.

—Al parecer necesitaba que llegáramos antes a la empresa. En fin. Te quería presentar a Dean—sujetó del brazo al interpelado—Dean, él es Laurent, es nuestro portero y un buen amigo—el hombre le sonrió mientras le extendía una mano.

—Un gusto, chico. Es un placer conocer a quien siempre mantiene una sonrisa en este pequeño—Cass se ruborizó haciendo reír a Dean.

—Un placer, Laurent.

El hombre tenía un rostro realmente amigable y se notaba que no era de aquí pues su inglés tenía un extraño acento. Lo que más le llamo la atención a Dean fueron los deslumbrantes ojos verdes del hombre, no parecían reales, incluso se asemejaban a luces. No es que discriminara por el tono de piel del hombre pero debía de admitir que era un poco raro encontrarse con alguien de tez realmente oscura y que tuviera ojos de ese color. Raro más no imposible.

—Dean se quedará hoy en el edificio—dijo Cass sonriendo—Cualquier cosa que necesites pídesela a Laurent, te dará indicaciones.

—Seguro, fue un gusto—agitó la mano.

—Tengo que irme, Laurent, nos vemos en la tarde—Castiel comenzó a tirar de Dean hacía la puerta.

—Con cuidado, amiguito. Que tengan buen día. Saluda a fresita y a Gabe de mi parte.

Dean le sonrió y se detuvo en la puerta viendo como Amelia hacía que Charlie y Gabriel entraran en la parte de atrás mientras su chofer guardaba los portafolios de los chicos en la cajuela. Cass lo besó distraídamente alegando que si se demoraba un poco más su abuela comenzaría a enojarse antes de darse la vuelta y correr al auto.

— ¡Que tengas buen día, cielo!—gritó Dean desde su lugar con una sonrisa.

Eso detuvo a Castiel de golpe.

En un parpadeo se regresó corriendo y embistió a Dean abrazándolo con fuerza mientras se le colgaba como un pequeño mono. Dean lo envolvió con ambos brazos escondiendo el rostro en su cuello mientras sonreía, nunca se cansaba de ser abrazado de esa manera por Cass, era maravilloso.

—Te amo—susurró el menor en su oído haciéndolo sonreír.

—También te amo. Ahora ve a trabajar que necesitas ganarte el pan—Castiel se soltó riendo.

Lo colocó con cuidado en el suelo para llenarle el rostro de besos antes de dejarlo ir al auto, manteniendo esa estúpida y bobalicona sonrisa en su rostro mientras su corazón latía lleno de seguridad. Sí, nadie iba a poder quitarles eso que tenían sin importar los intentos.

¡Ay, Dean! Ya deberías de saber que las cosas nunca salen como uno quiere.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miren, soy muy musical así que no se sorprendan cuando les diga que escribí un cap inspirado en determinada canción :c vivo de la música (aunque no posea ningún talento musical)
> 
> Anyway, éste cap lo escribí inspirado en Rewrite the Stars de la poderosísima Zendaya y Zac Efron

> _Dean y Cass reescribieron las estrellas._

…

Dean suspiró mientras terminaba de acomodar aquello, gruñendo con el cansancio de ir y venir todo el maldito día. Deberían de considerar poner el ascensor hasta la azotea y no sólo escaleras.

Aseguró la manta a los dos soportes que le había conseguido Laurent y luego se metió bajo ella, acomodando la cobija a cuadros y el montón de cojines, sonriendo al ver a Bee allí ya que no se pudo resistir el traerlo con él. Terminó de acomodar el pequeño fuerte que se había pasado haciendo toda la tarde y luego tuvo que bajar de nuevo al apartamento del menor para traer la comida que había preparado.

Después de que Castiel se fuera a trabajar Dean se quedó platicando un rato con Laurent descubriendo que él era originario de Nueva Orleans y que tenía una esposa. Era un hombre realmente amigable, sacaba sonrisas con cada comentario que decía y Dean se encontraba realmente cómodo hablando con él en pijama.

Lo que estaba haciendo en realidad fue culpa de Laurent; Dean le preguntó sobre los días de Castiel y éste le dijo que siempre llegaba cansado de con su abuela, a veces incluso parecía triste y cuando le preguntaba decía que su abuelo era un pesado.

Dean sabía lo que era tener la vida adulta, lo que era trabajar y tratar con personas realmente molestas y todavía volver a casa a hacer tus deberes de la escuela; era agotador, había días en las que le marcaba a Cass y se quedaba dormido a mitad de la llamada. Así que cuando le expresó eso a Laurent el hombre sugirió que le diera una sorpresa así tal vez alegre su día.

Así que Dean se había puesto la tarea de hacer algo especial para Cass, algo que le recordara cuán importante era para él. Laurent le ayudó un poco dándole las llaves de la azotea y algunas cosas que servirían.

Dean se pasó todo el día preparando un pequeño fuerte en la cima de aquel edificio con cobijas y muchas almohadas que tomó del cuarto de Castiel, incluso consiguió lucecitas como las que se usan en navidad y las acomodó dentro de su guarida para después conectarlas al enchufe más cercano; Dean Winchester nunca había sido considerado cursi ni romántico, para nada, Lisa siempre tuvo quejas al respecto y Dean suponía que eso fue uno de los factores que hizo que se enamorara de Balthazar y él no podía culparla, si hace dos años le hubieran dicho que se estaría comportando como un idiota por alguien les habría partido la cara.

Mientras tomaba los pequeños recipientes con comida se dijo que ahora valía la pena porque no era cualquier persona, era Cass. El mismo chico que lo hacía ser mejor persona, que le hacía cuestionarse cada acción que hacía y lo mantenía feliz. Era el chico que se encargó de mantenerlos eternos en una fotografía y que no se rindió con él aún cuando Dean le rompió el corazón. Se merecía cada detalle que estaba teniendo con él, cada momento y cada palabra que había salido de sus labios eran bien merecidos para un chico como Cass.

No importaba lo que su padre ni el abuelo de Castiel creían. Ellos se merecían todo lo que estaban dispuestos a dar…bueno, Dean no sentía que se mereciera mucho pero intentaba ser digno de alguien como Cass, lo intentaba con todas su fuerzas.

Dean se sentó en la azotea y suspiró mientras miraba su celular, esperando la llamada que nunca llegaba.

Su madre le dijo que tuviera paciencia, que John no podía estar molesto toda la vida pero Dean conocía a su padre, eran casi iguales, y siempre defenderían lo que creían correcto, aún cuando eso lastimara a las personas a su alrededor. Suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza y mejor decidió llamar a quien siempre tenía la razón y jamás se dejaba amedrantar por personas más grandes y fuertes que ella.

— _¿Aló? ¿Dean?_ —el interpelado sonrió.

—Hola, mamá, ¿cómo va todo por allá?

— _Oh, cariño. Me alegra tanto que llamaras, me tenías un poco preocupada, pensé que te perderías_ —Dean se soltó riendo— _Las_ _cosas van bien por acá. Tu hermano hizo nuevos amigos y justo ahora están en el taller con tu abuelo, aprendiendo sobre autos_ —Dean sonrió.

—Me alegro, ¿tú cómo la llevas? ¿Él…?

Dean escuchó el suspiro de su madre y comprendió que no, que nada había mejorado. Le molestaba de sobremanera que las cosas fueran así, que el orgullo fuera más fuerte que el amor pero él lo entendería más adelante.

Cuando amamos a alguien los humanos tenemos la mala costumbre de entregar todo sin reservas. Dejamos que nuestra voluntad sea doblegada ante voluntades mayores y sentimos que no seríamos nada sin esa persona. ¿Es un error? En gran medida.

Uno nunca debe de entregar todo a alguien, ¡jamás! Las personas somos volubles, como un niño de cinco años que un día dice que su helado favorito es el de chocolate y a la semana dice que el de fresa. Un día podemos ser amados de la manera más hermosa posible y al siguiente podemos ser odiados.

Hay algo que surge cuando la persona a la que le entregamos todo se va. Algo que parte desde la opinión que tenemos de nosotros mismos. No muchos lo tienen y otros exageran convirtiéndolo en su coraza. Es algo que nos envuelve cuando la tristeza de ser abandonados y dejados en la nada pasa. Orgullo, le llaman algunos; amor propio otros.

El orgullo es aquello a lo que alguien se aferra cuando fue herido, lo que los hace mantenerse marchando día a día cuando fue despojado de todo lo que entregó, es el combustible que te mantiene en movimiento, aferrándote con uñas y dientes a lo planeado sin importar que esa persona, que ya se encontraba en tus planes, te hubiese dado la espalda.

El orgullo hacía que John dejara a su familia de lado porque fue herido, fue traicionado y abandonado por su familia. Sabía que había hecho mal, que se merecía que Mary se hubiera ido pero era todo ese orgullo en su corazón lo que le impedía ir a buscarla y disculparse; el orgullo era el que evitaba que tomara el teléfono y le dijera al mayor de sus hijos que lo amaba y que estaba orgulloso de él. El orgullo estaba arruinando a su familia.

— _Tu padre necesita un poco de tiempo_ —aclaró Mary con pesar— _Hijo, John te ama, yo sé que lo hace, sólo que la noticia fue un poco…no lo justifico pero creo que entiendes ¿verdad?_ —Dean sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

—Yo puedo entenderlo, ¿por qué él no? Ni siquiera llamó en mi cumpleaños, mamá. Fue como si no existiera—negó con la cabeza—No puedo seguir así. Sigo esperando su llamada pero…

— _Lo sé, cariño. Yo sé que a veces los padres cometemos errores y lastimamos lo que más nos importa_ —Dean soltó un sollozo— _Bebé, no tienes por qué llorar. Mira, no te pongas triste, ¿sí? Estás con Cass de momento, concéntrate en eso, en hacer que el fin de semana sea inolvidable, ¿sí?_

Dean sonrió con tristeza.

Quizá ese era un error. Cuando una persona está triste y tiene problemas nunca se le dice que lo olvide, que todo estará bien. Era preferible hacerlas llorar por horas que verlas fingir una sonrisa por años y Dean necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba llorar mientras su madre sólo lo escuchaba, necesitaba ser abrazado y amado. Quería que su padre llamara y le dijera que lo amaba más que nada y que era su orgullo, estaba harto de sentirse una mierda, de fingir que todo estaba bien.

El único que fue capaz de mirar entre su disfraz fue Tony, el chico comprendió que algo andaba mal con Dean después de que Cass lo visitara en su cumpleaños y lo supo por la misma razón. Porque Tony estaba igual, eran dos chicos que fueron hechos a un lado por su héroe y que ahora se sentían perdidos y rechazados. Uno lo disfrazaba con el orgullo y la egocentricidad mientras el otro prefería ser amable y dedicado. Uno pensaba en sí mismo y el otro en los demás.

— _Hijo, te tengo un chisme_ —Mary parecía más contenta mientras hablaba cambiando de tema haciendo que Dean riera— _Pero no debes decirle a nadie. Bueno, probablemente sólo le digas a Cass. Es sobre nuestro viaje a Kansas en verano._

—Vaya, ¿entones sí iremos? Sabes que el abuelo es muy molesto—gruñó.

— _Guarda silencio, luego te quejas_ —Dean sonrió— _Recuerdas a tu primo Samuel, ¿verdad? De tu edad, puede que un año menor._

—Sigo sin entender por qué le pusiste a Sammy igual que a mi abuelo si él ya tenía un nieto con su nombre—habló riendo—Lo recuerdo, prefería jugar con Molly a jugar conmigo, ¿qué con él?

— _Bueno, tu abuela me llamó. Ya sabes que desde que mi hermano y su esposa murieron hace unos años ellos se hacen cargo de Samuel._

Dean asintió, aquellas muertes fueron uno de los motivos por los que su familia comenzó a tener problemas; sus padres habían planeado hacerse cargo de ese chico también pero se dieron cuenta de que no podían, él era más especial que sus propios hijos así que sus abuelos lo tomaron bajo su tutela hasta que fuera mayor de edad. Dean no era muy unido a él, Sammy apenas si lo recordaba, el chico prefería la compañía de Molly, la vecina de sus abuelos, y ambos Winchester estaban bien con eso, de todas formas a Samuel no le gustaba jugar a lo mismo que ellos.

— _Dijo que estaban teniendo unos problemas y querían saber si podías hablar con tu primo, por eso es obligatorio que vengas en verano y no, no es opcional_ —Dean gruñó— _Tu primo te necesita, Dean. Tú más que nadie lo entiende._

—Mamá, no éramos muy unidos—puso los ojos en blanco—Si lo que intentas decirme es que por salir con chicos entenderé a la perfección a Samuel por salir del closet mira que andas mal. Apenas si soporto a Tony y a Magnus, tendemos a ser muy territoriales con nuestros chicos, ¿lo sabes?—Mary se soltó riendo—Tal vez Molly pueda ayudar, eran muy amigos.

— _Dean, cariño. El problema es que…bueno…_ —Dean frunció el ceño al escucharla nerviosa— _Sé que estos temas debo hablarlos contigo de cara pero sería agradable que lo discutieras con Cass, puede que hasta con Charlie para que te digan cómo manejarlo. Tus abuelos no saben qué hacer_. _Se encuentran un poco nerviosos aunque lo han estado intentando._

—Mamá, me estas asustando. Salir del closet no es tan malo. Además, no todos los padres son como el mío—murmuró esperando que no lo hubiese escuchado.

Escuchó a su madre suspirar con desesperación, como si Dean fuera tan tonto como para que no se diera cuenta de lo que tenía en frente.

Él apenas recordaba sus días de niñez en Kansas; sí recordaba a otros chicos molestar a su primo sólo por preferir jugar con Molly que con ellos, recordaba que él lo defendía pero al final era molestado también. Recordaba los inútiles intentos de sus padres por hacerlos más unidos, puede que hubiese funcionado si no hubiera nacido Sammy. Su pequeño hermanito se convirtió en el mundo de Dean y prefería verlo dormir que salir a jugar, de todas formas Samuel estaba bien con eso, seguía jugando con Molly. Nunca supo bien a qué jugaban, pues siempre estaban demasiado entretenidos, y tampoco le importaba ahora.

— _Hijo. Samuel en realidad es Samantha._

Dean frunció el ceño realmente confundido, intentando entender esa oración dicha por su madre. ¿Samuel era Samantha? ¿Quién era Samantha? A lo mejor era una amiga o su novia. Más bien la oración estaba mal dicha, de seguro era un _quiere_ _estar_ no un _quiere_ _ser_.

—Creo que no estoy entendiendo—habló confundido mientras miraba la hora. Castiel no iba a tardar.

— _Es más complicado de lo que creí_ —gruñó su madre— _Bien, te lo explicaré como Jody se lo explicó a Sam cuando se lo dije_ —suspiró intentando buscar las palabras para comenzar:

“— _A veces somos enviados al recipiente incorrecto, ¿bien? Sentimos que no estamos donde debemos. Como si alguien arriba hubiese cometido un error y ahora nos tocara tener que conformarnos con aquel recipiente que nos hace sentir incómodos, ¿entiendes?_ —Dean hizo un sonido de afirmación, sin saber muy bien a dónde quería llegar su madre— _Okay, algo así le pasa a tu primo. Él siente que no está en el recipiente adecuado y quiere…modificarlo para sentirse más cómodo, ¿voy bien o me regreso?_

—No, no, no. Continua, creo que ya lo entiendo—Mary suspiró llena de alivio.

— _Samuel quiere ingresar a un tratamiento de cambio de sexo, Dean. Y aunque tus abuelos lo apoyan quieren que hables con él, para saber si está seguro y que no se vaya a arrepentir de eso._

Dean tuvo que parar su cerebro un instante para poder comprender a todo lo que su madre le acababa de decir. No, no había escuchado mal al principio. Al parecer su primo había decidido que no quería ser Samuel, Dean se preguntó cuándo había pasado y por qué no lo había notado antes; tal vez si hubieran sido más unidos posiblemente lo habría notado.

Le asustaba, vaya que sí, pero no iba a darle la espalda, era su derecho elegir lo que quería ser y si él creía que sería más feliz siendo mujer que hombre, Dean iba a apoyarlo, no importaba que no fueran unidos ni los mejores primos del mundo. Iba a tomar su tiempo pero daría una mano.

La familia es la familia.

—Creo que ya entendí—asintió olvidando que hablaba por teléfono—Creo que no es un tratamiento enteramente físico, mamá. También se les da atención psicológica. Tienen que ir a terapia.

— _Sí, algo así mencionó tu abuela. Cariño, sé que no son los más unidos pero me haría muy feliz saber que apoyas a Samuel…Samantha en esto_ —Dean sonrió divertido— _Ha tenido muchos problemas, incluso se está tomando un sabático para poder adaptarse. Dime que irás a Kansas a apoyarlo-la_ —gruñó— _Es muy difícil._

—Tranquila mamá—dijo Dean riendo—Iré a Kansas a apoyar a mi prima.

…

Cass siguió a los chicos hasta su apartamento, sintiéndose mentalmente agotado. No entendía por qué tenía que soportar los comentarios de su abuelo cuando iba a ver el trabajo que estaban haciendo y, peor aún, no entendía por qué su abuela no le decía nada.

James llegó contento a la oficina a visitar a Amelia y ver cómo se desarrollaba Castiel, nuestro amigo pensó que aquel día dejaría de molestarlo pero vaya su sorpresa al ver su desagrado cuando Amelia le pidió invitar a Dean a cenar. Su abuelo en las últimas semanas parecía sobrellevar mejor el asunto de Cass siendo gay, incluso había sugerido algunos chicos, pero no parecía estar conforme con su elección de novio y, aunque él lo defendía alegando que no lo conocía en lo absoluto, su abuelo seguía sin mirarlo con buenos ojos.

Dejó caer el portafolio a un lado de la puerta y escuchó lejanamente a Charlie preguntándoles qué querían para cenar pero él sólo quería ir a dormir y olvidarse de aquella mañana. Olvidar las palabras de su abuelo, olvidar sus malas caras y sus insultos a Michael con educación. Deseaba poder callarle la boca, decirle que se metiera en sus malditos asuntos y dejara a la familia que formaba su hermano en paz pero sólo apretó los dientes y siguió con su trabajo, esperando a que Amelia hiciera algo.

Entro a su habitación esperando encontrar a Dean pero en su lugar estaba la ropa que utilizó para dormir sobre la cama. _Mish_ y _Loki_ estaban sobre el colchón estirándole las patitas para que los cargara, como si todo ese tiempo lo hubiesen estado esperando para poder irse.

Cass se acercó confundido notando el pequeño papel doblado sobre la ropa:

 **Cass, ponte lindo y sube a la azotea.**  
Lleva a nuestras bendiciones.  
Te espero.

Castiel sonrió encantado de la vida mientras proseguía a hacer lo que le acababan de pedir. Se desvistió lo más rápido que pudo arrojando la ropa a un rincón para ponerse la de Dean, al paso que iba terminaría por vaciar el guardarropa de su novio sólo para usarlo él. Disfruto de la sensación de la tela holgada y abrigadora sobre él, como si al fin se quitara ese extraño disfraz que se ponía cada fin de semana y volviera a ser Cass.

Una vez que encontró sus pantuflas de abeja y se las puso tomó a sus gatitos y se encaminó a la azotea, sonriendo mientras el pesado y cansado día que tuvo quedaba en el olvido. Mientras los reproches de James y los silencios molestos de Amelia quedaban junto con la ropa, arrugados en un rincón de su habitación.

—Hey, ¿a dónde vas tan aprisa?—su amigo lo detuvo mientras intentaba abrir la puerta con una mano—Mínimo ponte algo decente—Cass sonrió—Charlie dijo que pedirá comida china.

— ¡No es cierto!—la pelirroja apareció—Te dije que no nos vendría mal cocinar algo de vez en cuando. Tú dijiste que preferías pedir a domicilio—Gabe se encogió de hombros haciendo reír a Cass.

—Estaré en la azotea con Dean—aclaró logrando abrir la puerta—Pueden hacer lo que quieran sin quemar la cocina. Eso es para ti, Charlie, sabes que Gabriel quema todo lo que toca—el interpelado lo miró con mala cara—No intentes negarlo, no quiero que llamen a los bomberos o que los vecinos empiecen a juntar quejas contra nosotros. Los veo.

— ¡No hagan nada indecente detrás de la toma de agua!—el grito de Gabriel resonó por todo el pasillo.

Castiel negó con la cabeza y se apresuró a subir las escaleras con ambos gatos en sus brazos maullando con molestia por el ajetreo. A veces a sus padres se les olvidaba que sólo eran unos bebés y que necesitaban ser tratados con delicadeza, era indignante.

Castiel logró abrir la puerta de la azotea empujándola con el hombro, ganándose otra queja de los mininos que tenía en los brazos. Se disculpó en con un susurro y se encaminó buscando a Dean con desesperación, preguntándose por qué le pidió verse allá arriba.

La ventisca le acarició el rostro haciendo que su cabello se revolviera. El cielo comenzaba a pintarse de colores pastel y parecía que los edificios fueron recortados y pegados en el paisaje. Sin duda hacía frío pero había algo en el ambiente que lo hacía mantenerse cálido, que lo hacía quedar maravillado con las nubes y los pájaros que ya iban de un lado a otro.

—Ya llegaste—Dean apareció de la nada haciéndolo saltar—Lo siento, no quería asustarte, ¿cómo te fue?

—Cansado y fastidioso—sonrió colocando a los gatitos en el suelo que rápido se dirigieron a su otro padre para después ir a la casita que había armado—Pero está mejorando notablemente.

Dean envolvió con ambos brazos a Cass mientras éste se alzaba sobre la punta de los pies para abrazarlo.

Ambos se soltaron riendo al mirarse, olvidando el cansancio que aquel día los había afligido, de las tristezas y de todos los problemas. Cass descansó su frente sobre la de Dean y suspiró permitiéndose cerrar los ojos, relajándose contra el mayor que lo alzó en vilo en el aire para colocarlo sobre sus pies.

El cambio de altura hizo que Cass se soltara riendo mientras acariciaba la nariz de Dean con la propia y enredaba los dedos en las cortas hebras de su cabello. Comenzaron a moverse a un ritmo lento sin soltarse, perdidos en su propio momento de alegría y tranquilidad. Castiel mantenía la enorme sonrisa en su boca haciendo que Dean se riera.

Justamente eso es lo que necesitaba después del día tan pesado que tuvo, después de haber escuchado reproches y quejas, después de ir de un lado a otro para tener a todos contentos; eso de llegar a casa y que alguien se preocupe sobre tu día, que intenté hacer que el cansancio se olvide y te haga disfrutar de algo tan simple como un abrazo.

Castiel quería eso todos los días.

—Espera, debes tener hambre—Dean paró su balanceo y lo bajó de sus pies—Ven, hice un pequeño fuerte para nosotros—tiró de su mano hasta un rincón de la azotea—Tadá.

Castiel se soltó riendo al ver la pequeña casita que había hecho con un montón de mantas y almohadas. Había luces tintineantes amarillas decorando el interior, todas sus almohadas se encontraban amontonadas sobre algunas sabanas y en éstas estaban pequeños recipientes llenos de comida. Bee estaba allí junto con sus hijos que ya se encontraban jugando con él.

Era la cosa más linda que alguien había hecho por él, no se comparaba los dulces compartidos ni a las bromas hechas juntos. Aquello era algo más, como si Dean le entregara un pedazo de su corazón.

Castiel envolvió con ambos brazos a Dean antes de que ambos ingresaran a gatas y comenzaran a comer. El interior era cómodo, no dejaba que el aire entrara y ambos podían caber sentados perfectamente. La comida que Dean había preparado se trataba de emparedados de todo tipo, desde jalea hasta de queso con tomate. Castiel estaba realmente feliz comiendo triángulos de pan acompañados con juguito de caja mientras le platicaba sobre su día a Dean.

Dean lo miraba sonriendo mientras escuchaba a Cass relatarle su día; veía el brillo de sus ojos y en cómo las luces jugaban dando divertidas formas a las sombras en su rostro, estaba hipnotizado con la forma en que sus labios se movían mientras relataba algo y sus manos hacían figuras invisibles en el aire; en cómo se limpiaba las migajas con la lengua y chupaba sus dedos cuando se manchaba de lo que fuera que estaba en el emparedado.

Aquel simple chico desgarbado de ojos azules y cabello oscuro que lo miraba entusiasmado mientras le relataba su día lo tenía completamente enamorado y envuelto en su dedo meñique, nadie había imaginado a Dean Winchester tan tonto por una sonrisa pero allí estaba la prueba. Y él estaba feliz por eso.

— ¿Ya terminaste?—preguntó mientras Cass bebía su jugo, éste asintió sin dejar de tomar—Bien, guardemos esto.

Dean comenzó a cerrar todo para luego apilarlo en un rincón haciendo que Cass sonriera al verlo tan concentrado en lo que hacía.

—Hoy en la mañana vino tu amigo _Thomas_ por la libreta—habló Dean mientras terminaba de apilar las cosas—Dijo que fueras mañana a recogerla, puedo acompañarte antes de regresar—Cass asintió aún con el popote en la boca.

—Es Trenton—corrigió con una sonrisa haciendo que Dean pusiera los ojos en blanco—Y yo sería muy feliz si me acompañas—se acercó hasta colocarse sobre el regazo de Dean—Ya habíamos hablado.

—Lo sé, y he estado repitiéndome que no hay nada que deba preocuparme—limpió la comisura del labio de Cass—Pero…bueno. Nada—Cass enarcó las cejas—Mientras estemos juntos no importa lo demás, ¿verdad?—el menor asintió con una sonrisa—De acuerdo, porque soy todo tuyo, Cass, y nadie va a apartarme de tu lado.

Castiel le acarició la mejilla sintiendo la barba incipiente en la palma de sus manos. Se inclinó y comenzó a besar cada una de las pecas de Dean haciendo que el otro se quedara sentado mientras sonreía y se dejaba hacer. Castiel parecía concentrado en su tarea que no fue consciente cuando Dean le quitó las pantuflas y las lanzó a donde Cass había estado sentado. _Mish_ y _Loki_ miraron aquellos objetos interesados y dejaron a su hermano inanimado en paz para ir a jugar con ellos, descubriendo dos cómodas camitas en donde podían permanecer calientes.

—Espera, ven—Dean se apartó de Cass señalando la salida—No estuve en tu baile de graduación ni fuiste al mío—Cass frunció el ceño—Vamos, anda.

Los dos salieron de su escondite hasta colocarse bajo el cielo de colores suaves que iba oscureciendo a cada instante. Dean seguía en pijama pero al menos traía unos zapatos por lo que alzó a Cass en el aire haciéndolo reír mientras lo abrazaba del cuello.

Ambos volvieron a su posición de cuando Cass llegó y comenzaron a balancearse por la azotea mientras el viento les revolvía el cabello y les acariciaba la piel; Castiel se encontraba de puntitas sobre los pies de Dean mientras éste bailaba por ambos pues en algunas ocasiones ya habían notado que el baile lento estaba negado para Cass.

¡Qué bonito es estar enamorado! ¿No creen? ¡Qué bonito era que esa persona te demostrara cuánto le importabas en cada momento! Castiel estaba siendo realmente feliz mientras Dean lo hacía girar por toda la azotea siendo recortados contra el cielo, sintiéndose tan cerca de él que Cass pensaba que con alzar la mano podría tocarlo.

Era algo surrealista estar de esa forma, ajenos a los ruidos urbanos que se escuchaban por las calles o al cielo oscureciéndose mientras las luces de las calles iban encendiéndose una a una. Las estrellas comenzaban a brillar recelosas antes de perderse entre el smog y el dióxido de carbono, el cielo dejaba de ser rosa pastel para dar paso al morado y luego al azul oscuro, la luna brillaba en la cima de sus cabezas mientras Dean hacía girar a Cass en el aire y éste se agarraba fuerte de sus hombros.

Dean susurraba cualquier cosa al oído de Cass haciéndolo reír mientras asentía a lo que ambos decían. Se encontraban escribiendo su futuro porque, aunque las cosas nunca salen como uno planea, ellos tenían derecho a soñar, más cuando se encontraban en brazos del otro. Ambos imaginándose en el Impala conduciendo por las carreteras, sintiendo la ventisca colarse por las ventanillas mientras reescribían las estrellas, las alineaban a su gusto y trazaban su destino en castillos de arena.

Hablaron sobre estar juntos siempre olvidando su regla de oro; hablaron sobre ese matrimonio que Charlie planeaba en un álbum con recortes que se iba encontrando. Hablaron sobre una casa de cerca blanca y un inmenso jardín; hablaron de tener un perro y a sus gatos con ellos mientras seguían bailando bajo la luz de la luna y la ciudad en la azotea de un edificio que estaba escondiendo una historia de amor más. Hablaron sobre tener niños, Cass quería tres y Dean uno, pelearon por los nombres que tendrían.

Se imaginaron a sí mismos viajando por todo el mundo para guardarlo para siempre como ellos, para hacer inmortal la felicidad que sentían esa noche en brazos del otro.

Se rieron de las ideas del otro, se abrazaron como si no tuvieran oportunidad de hacerlo de nuevo. Se miraron intentando grabarse a fuego en sus pupilas y siguieron bailando hasta que Dean dirigió a Cass hasta el muro de ladrillos que rodeaban la azotea. Le dio la vuelta manteniéndolo sobre sus pies para que ambos pudieran ver la calle y al cielo perderse en la distancia.

Castiel recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Dean y éste su barbilla sobre el de él. Ambos manteniendo la sonrisa en sus rostros mientras dibujaban sueños en el aire para que éste se los llevara y los atesorara para siempre, para que esos sueños que no sabemos si se cumplirían quedaran guardados donde nadie podía quitárselos; en el futuro ellos podrían encontrarlos sin importar donde se encuentren, se reirían de los sueños de un par de chicos enamorados locamente del otro, incluso creerían que fueron locuras pero intentarían cumplirlos porque eran suyos, sus sueños. Su futuro escrito a su forma, las estrellas ordenadas a su gusto.

Lo que aquellos chicos no sabían es que las estrellas no pueden ser reescritas, ellas ya tienen el plan trazado, la meta ya está establecida desde hace milenios, el destino de ellos ya estaba hecho; cuando dos personas que estaban destinadas a encontrarse se conocen, así como Cass y Dean, el final de su historia ya está establecido en las estrellas. Lo que no está escrito es el camino. Nadie nos dice cómo hacer las cosas para llegar a la meta, nos las ingeniamos como mejor podemos así que aunque la meta ya estaba en las estrellas el camino, en cambio, iba a tener sus baches.

Dean se rió divertido cuando escuchó a Cass decirle que quería tener una gran boda con él en La Push, que no importaba si llovía o relampagueaba, esa era su condición para casarse. Besó su mejilla aceptando cualquier condición que le pusiera.

—Di que me amas—susurró el mayor en su oído haciendo reír al otro.

—Te amo, Dean. Ya lo sabes—le contestó con una sonrisa ladeando la cabeza.

—Así no, grítalo, que Nueva York se entere que lo haces—Cass frunció el ceño sin entender—Así, ¡TE AMO, CASTIEL!

Cass estaba seguro de que se había quedado sordo por el grito que pegó Dean hacia la calle.

Lo miró con molestia topándose con la enorme sonrisa de Dean y esa mueca de arrogancia y de no romper ni un plato en su rostro. Castiel negó divertido y escuchó como un auto sonaba el claxon en respuesta a lo que Dean había gritado y un perro comenzaba a ladrar. Ambos se soltaron riendo como dos chiquillos divertidos por molestar a los demás.

—Sigues—le dijo besando su mejilla—O volveré a gritarlo sin importar si te reviento los tímpanos—Cass lo miró con mala cara mientras el rubor coloreaba sus mejillas.

—De acuerdo—suspiró— ¡TE AMO DEAN!

Otro claxon volvió a sonar y más perros comenzaron a ladrar mientras algunas personas gritaban al respecto del escándalo que estaban haciendo.

Dean y Cass se agacharon detrás del muro muertos de risa, convirtiéndose en un revoltijo de extremidades y carcajadas haciendo que todo los problemas quedaran en el olvido, haciendo que el hecho de que mañana volverían a estar separados dejara de importar porque en ese momento, en ese miserable momento en el que ambos estaban tirados en la azotea de un edificio en Nueva York y reían estaban juntos y eso era lo que más importaba para ellos.

—Promete que escucharas el _mixtape_ que te he regalado—habló Dean una vez que las risas se calmaron—Lo hice con todo mi amor—Cass asintió sonriendo.

—Prometo que lo escucharé en cuanto consiga donde—le besó los labios brevemente.

Y esa fue la primera promesa que se rompió.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, antes que nada les recuerdo de nuestro personaje trans (que ya se mencionó en el capítulo anterior) así que ya comenzaremos a verle involucrado en la historia sólo...Perdón si hay algún error a la hora de abordar ésto, no es mi intención ofender y de verdad lo hice lo mejor que pude (basándome en personas que conozco y lo poco que me anime a preguntar)
> 
> Es todo, los tqm, ¡recuerden nada de insultos ni que se le parezca hacia Samantha bb! por eso les avisé y está en las etiquetas, nada transfóbico aquí por favor ;-; de antemano GRACIAS

> _Aquel verano Cass y Dean no se extrañaron._

…

El tiempo pasa demasiado rápido para quien lo está disfrutando…o para quien no es consciente de su transcurso por demasiadas tareas y un trabajo cansado.

La comunicación entre Cass y Dean había disminuido a mensajes de _buenos días, buenas tardes ¿cómo fue tu día?_ Y, a veces, un _buenas noches_ , si es que no se quedaban dormidos.

El mayor se veía lleno de proyectos y demasiadas tareas que lo consumían por completo, le pedían tanto material que ni juntando su sueldo de medio tiempo con el de Tony podían completar, incluso habían tomado la costumbre de agarrar de su alcancía para su pasaje a NY ya fuera para comer, comprar algún material o completar lo que les faltaba, tan acostumbrados a hacerlo que esa alcancía dejó de ser exclusivamente de Dean para visitar a Cass a ser una para cosas de la escuela y necesidades básicas.

Así que Dean no había vuelto a visitar a Cass desde aquel San Valentín, de hecho ya ni videollamadas hacían debido a lo ajetreados que se encontraban, el Winchester apenas terminó su segundo semestre y ya se sentía agotado.

Aquel verano Dean condujo con Sammy y su madre como acompañantes hasta Kansas. Se despidieron de días nublados y bosques frondosos para dar la bienvenida a tierra cálida y extensos huertos de manzanas. Sam y Dean estaban realmente emocionados de regresar a casa, al lugar que los vio crecer, y aunque extrañaban a su padre no iban a permitir que eso les amargara el viaje.

Estaban entusiasmados de ver a los abuelos Campbell, soportar los gruñidos de su abuelo cuando no hacen lo que se les pide o las cosas no terminan como él quería y comer las tartas de la abuela. Ambos hermanos Winchester llevaban el nombre de sus abuelos, Dean no pensaba mucho en el hecho de llamarse como su abuela, es más, lo ignoraba a conciencia, pero Sammy estaba bien con su nombre, igual tenía un primo así llamado…aunque éste ya era referido como Samantha.

La casa de la familia Campbell no era nada del otro mundo, una pequeña vivienda en uno de los suburbios de la ciudad con un lindo jardín de un verde imposible con rosales rosas y la cerca blanca.

Dean la recordaba más grande, estaba seguro de que lo era; en ese momento se asemejaba más a una casita de muñecas, con techo de dos aguas y tejados blancos, un porche con columpio y tomas de agua para las aves, el mosquitero de la puerta se veía un poco desgastado a como lo recordaba, incluso las paredes ya no parecían blancas sino de un azul deslavado, casi gris. Una bandera de los Estados Unidos ondeaba sobre el porche, Dean negó con la cabeza, apenas empezaba julio y ya se volvían muy patriotas.

Siguió a su madre y a Sammy por el camino de entrada cargando tanto su mochila como la de su hermano. Mary Winchester parecía estar realmente feliz de volver a casa, como si rejuveneciera y volviera a los tiempos donde fue una niña que jugaba en aquel jardín.

John no se llevaba bien con los señores Campbell, de hecho ni se hablaban, Samuel Campbell creía que no era digno de su hija, que ella merecía mucho más, por esas razones le pidió a Dean que no dijera nada sobre su distanciamiento en el último año, no quería que su padre comenzara a presionarla para que pidiera el divorcio.

A pesar de sus errores y su terquedad, Mary amaba a John con todo su corazón, esperaba que pronto la llamara y se disculpara, que le dijera que todo iba a estar bien, que volverían a ser una familia.

Deanna les abrió la puerta sonriéndoles encantada mientras abrazaba a su hija y luego a Sammy.

Dean la recordaba un poco más joven, con el cabello rubio como su madre pero aquella mujer ya tenía indicios de canas y algunas arrugas alrededor de los ojos y la nariz, incuso se veía más bajita y curvilínea, tenía unos anteojos de media luna en la punta de la nariz y sonreía amablemente llena de harina y sabe que otra cosa. Se paralizo un poco al ver a Dean detrás de Sammy, incluso su sonrisa se borró sutilmente hasta que se acomodó bien los lentes.

—Dean, cariño, ¡mira que grande estás!—se acercó a abrazarlo mientras le estrujaba las mejillas y lo revisaba a conciencia—Por un momento creí que eras tu padre—Dean no pudo evitar reír por eso—Tan guapo mi niño, ¡y Sammy! Ya estás muy alto, a este paso dejarás abajo a Dean antes de los dieciséis—el niño se rió—Me alegra que llegaran, pasen. Samuel y Samantha fueron por algunas cosas al supermercado, no han de tardar.

Sammy y Dean se miraron ante la familiaridad con la que su abuela se refería a su prima, como si ya lo hubiera aceptado y no tuviera problema con ello. Eso era algo bueno, o al menos eso pensaba Dean.

Ambos Winchester se morían de nervios por encontrarse a su prima, de ver si había cambiado mucho mientras ambos se repetían mentalmente que ahora era ella y no él, no querían arruinar lo que su madre tanto se esmeró en decirles sólo por un descuido.

La pequeña casita por dentro era un poco más cómoda. El tapiz en las paredes seguía siendo el mismo que recordaba, el de fondo café claro con algunas flores pintadas, los muebles parecían piezas de rompecabezas pues encajaban a la perfección el uno con el otro.

Habían cambiado el viejo televisor de antena de conejo por una pantalla pero de allí en más todo seguía exactamente igual; las cortinas amarillentas, la maceta que Dean tiró en varias ocasiones por jugar con el balón dentro de la casa, las escaleras en espiral que subían al segundo piso, el corredor demasiado estrecho como para que alguien como Steve pudiera pasar. La cocina seguía igual de blanca y luminosa, con el mismo frutero en el centro de la mesa y esas sillas desiguales rodeándola. Ahora había un horno de microondas y una nueva licuadora.

—No les haría mal actualizarse—susurró Sammy al ver la cocina.

—Supongo que son de la vieja escuela—contestó Dean, riendo.

—Niños, vayan a dejar sus mochilas en su habitación—habló su abuela señalando las escaleras—Ya saben cuál es. Mary, hija, tendrás que quedarte con la de abajo, la de los chicos es demasiado pequeña y la que era tuya es ocupada por Sam.

—Oh, no hay problema, mamá—Mary sonrió—Chicos, vayan a donde su abuela les dijo, no desempaquen aún.

Ambos chicos subieron las escaleras arrastrando las mochilas demasiado pesadas como para que Dean las subiera ambas de golpe. No sentían que el tiempo hubiera transcurrido en aquella casa, todo parecía exactamente igual, incluso los cuadros y retratos colgaban en donde mismo.

Fue fácil ubicar su habitación pues era una de las que no tenían letrero colgado, bueno, esa y la del fondo del pasillo que pertenecía a sus abuelos. La puerta que estaba frente a la suya estaba decorada con diversos recortes y flores donde podían leer el nombre _Sammy_ con letras llenas de purpurina. A simple vista parecía la puerta de una chica demasiado colorida.

— ¿Crees que ella esté bien?—preguntó Sam mientras entraban a su habitación temporal.

—No entiendo a qué te refieres, Sammy—murmuró Dean dejando caer las mochilas y sonriendo al ver la litera—Pido arriba.

—A Samantha, Dean—murmuró el chico sentándose en la litera de abajo—Cuando Jess y yo investigamos sobre esa sociedad hablaban que no siempre era fácil cambiar de apariencia, Jess me dijo que lo recomendable era mudarse a otro lugar y empezar de cero—Dean frunció el ceño sentándose a su lado—Me refiero a que aquí en Kansas todo el mundo lo conoce como Samuel, saben que es un _él_ y será difícil que lo acepten como un _ella_.

—Las personas no son tan cerradas de mente como tú piensas creer, Sammy—le revolvió el cabello haciéndolo molestarse—Puede que sí sea confuso al principio pero…

—No, Dean—gruñó el menor—No entiendes, ¿siempre tengo que explicártelo con manzanas?—Dean atrajo la cabeza de su hermano bajo el brazo y comenzó a despeinarlo.

—Muy listillo, ¿eh? Vamos, Sammy, sal de mi prisión.

— ¡Ya déjame, imbécil!—gritó intentando empujarlo—Se supone que eres el mayor.

—Lo soy, así que más respeto, perra—lo dejó libre—Dime qué es lo que querías decir, ¿sugieres que Samantha deba mudarse con nosotros?—Sammy asintió.

—Sería más fácil para ella. Llegaría y sería presentada como nuestra prima, nadie sabría que es un chico. Todo el mundo la trataría como una ella sin equivocarse—se encogió de hombros—Al menos deberíamos de hablarlo con ella.

Dean sonrió al ver a su hermanito meterse de lleno en los pros y contras sobre aquella decisión; en todos los beneficios que traería aquello para su prima psicológica y socialmente; habló sobre tener que hacer nuevos papeles, sobre cambiarse legalmente el nombre y su género, habló sobre un tratamiento de hormonas que tendrían que ayudarle a seguir si decidía mudarse con ellos a Olympic. Incluso habló sobre la terapia psicológica que tenían que tomar como familia para que la adaptación fuera más fácil.

Dean no entendía de dónde sacaba tantas cosas, dónde había aprendido tanto de todo. Tampoco entendía en qué momento Sammy había crecido convirtiéndose en todo un adolescente que ya le daba al hombro.

El tiempo, sin duda, pasaba demasiado rápido para quien lo disfruta.

…

Dean no pudo encontrar a su prima sola hasta dos semanas después, cuando no podía dormir y decidió salir a respirar aire fresco.

Eran las tres de la mañana y la noche anunciaba tormenta en cualquier momento, no esperaba una similar a las que caían en Washington pero sí parecía que disminuiría la temperatura. Se colocó una sudadera antes de salir de la habitación que compartía con Sam y caminó descalzo por el pasillo hasta poder bajar.

Miraba su celular preguntándose si llamaba o no a Cass a esas horas, probablemente el chico estaría dormido o tal vez haciendo algo para el trabajo de su abuela. Decidió que no lo molestaría y guardó el aparato en uno de sus bolsillos.

Ojalá hubiera marcado sólo para decir _te_ _amo_.

Salió al porche reprendiéndose por no usar calcetines cuando una silueta en el columpio que tenían sus abuelos atrajo su atención.

Bajo el foco del porche y a simple vista parecía una simple muchacha menuda que miraba la calle como si esperara algo; tenía el cabello dorado, un intermedio entre el rubio de Mary y el castaño de Sammy, caía en ondas por debajo de sus hombros; estaba envuelta en una cobija a cuadros y descansaba la mejilla sobre la rodilla que tenía arriba ya que el otro pie lo usaba para balancearse. Tenía las pestañas demasiado rizadas y largas.

Algo en su rostro hacía creer que era una chica pero al mismo tiempo que no, era como una confusión sobre lo que era y lo que no, como una imagen sobrepuesta a otra que confundía en sobremanera y no sabías como llamarla.

Pero para Dean fue fácil. Esa imagen tan confusa recibía el nombre de Samantha.

—Hey—saludó sobresaltándola y haciendo que lo mirara con unos ojos verdes similares a los suyos—Es demasiado tarde para que estés aquí sentada—ella sonrió divertida.

—O demasiado temprano, depende de cómo lo mires.

Dean había notado que ella no solía sonreír mucho, de hecho siempre mantenía la cabeza gacha cuando los Winchester se encontraban cerca y prefería vestir ropa extremadamente holgada que le sentaba muy mal. Se ruborizaba si el abuelo le ofrecía algo o la trataba como una dama y siempre contestaba con monosílabos, bueno, sólo cuando ellos estaban.

Sammy la había escuchado cantar en la cocina con la abuela antes de que fuera hora de desayunar.

—No eres la primera que lo dice—le dijo sonriendo mientras se sentaba a su lado—Adivino que tampoco puedes dormir, ¿eh?—Samantha negó con la cabeza haciendo que algunos mechones de cabello le golpearan el rostro.

Samantha se mordió el labio inferior sintiéndose nerviosa ante la cercanía de Dean y éste lo notó así que se apartó un poco, dándole su espacio para que se relajara.

Mary le dijo que Samantha parecía casi una copia de él en femenino pero que tenía algo que le recordaba a Sammy, tal vez fueran los ojos de cachorro o la sonrisa bonita.

La piel de su prima estaba tostada por el sol, su cabello siempre se encontraba desordenado por las mañanas pero en la cena siempre estaba peinado y perfectamente acomodado; tenía pequeñas pecas en el puente de su nariz y mejillas que se perdían gracias al tono de piel. Era un chico muy lindo y al mismo tiempo una chica con el rostro afilado.

— ¿Por qué no puedes dormir?—preguntó Dean intentando hacer plática con ella.

—No lo sé—contestó ella acomodándose el cabello detrás de la oreja—Desde hace meses me es difícil dormir—Dean frunció el ceño—Y a estas horas pasa algo que me gusta mirar—señaló al frente con un gesto de la barbilla—El chico que vive allí todos los días saca un recipiente lleno de sobras, lo pone en el porche y luego suena una campanita. Salen gatos y perros de todos lados y comen sin pelearse—sonrió—Su madre ya lo ha regañado pero sigue haciéndolo.

—Las cosas que pasan en la noche son las más interesantes—dijo Dean sonriendo haciendo que Samantha asintiera— ¿Sigues siendo amiga de Molly?—ella negó.

—Se fue a Stanford el año pasado. Yo no quise enviar solicitud aún—Dean asintió.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

Dean había conversado con su madre el plan de Sammy para ayudar a Samantha a su adaptación, era un buen plan y tenía buena causa pero Mary no estaba del todo de acuerdo; ellos no vivían en su casa sino con los Singer, era suficiente que aquella pareja compartiera su casa con Sammy y ella como para que llegaran con otra persona, pero al hablarlo con sus abuelos, omitiendo el hecho de que no vivían con John, la solución fue buena:

Inscribir a Samantha en la misma universidad de Dean; los Campbell habían pasado casi toda su vida ahorrando para poder mandarla a la universidad, el dinero que dejaron sus padres se había destinado a su educación así que poder pagar la colegiatura y el dormitorio no vendría siendo problema. También veían la oportunidad de hacer más unidos a ese par, puede que en un futuro hasta Sammy se apegue a su prima.

—Yo no sé muy bien que…—miró a Dean y suspiró—Sabes por qué, no me hagas decirlo—Dean se encogió de hombros.

—Alguien me dijo que no porque lo evites no significa que no esté allí—Samantha parpadeó confundida—Vamos, sé que no es fácil ser algo diferente a lo que el mundo está acostumbrado—Dean guardó sus manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera y envolvió el celular en su puño sintiendo miedo al recordar las palabras de su padre.

“—Es muy difícil decir lo que eres después de haber estado en otro papel toda tu vida y no te digo que todo el mundo vaya a aceptarlo, sé que no es así—sonrió con tristeza—Pero si algo he aprendido es que…que lo más importante es que seas feliz contigo misma. Que no importa lo que te digan mientras tú sientas que estás bien—Samantha sonrió como si agradeciera las palabras de Dean.

—Parece que sabes a la perfección como se siente—susurró—Pensé que los abuelos me echarían de la casa, que no querrían saber de mí—Dean le palmeó el hombro.

—Tienes suerte, no todas las personas que amas te aceptan como eres—hizo una mueca ante eso último—Pero aprendes a vivir con eso, es una decepción que no se va—suspiró.

“—Seré honesto, el rechazo siempre te va a doler, incluso te hará dudar sobre si lo que haces está bien o mal, se quedará como un mudo recordatorio que vendrá a envolverte en tus días malos—Samantha lo miró triste—Pero te ayuda a seguir, no puedes cambiar la opinión de las personas y, en definitiva, no puedes renunciar a tu felicidad por esas personas que no te aceptan. Sólo necesitas ser un poco egoísta, pensar en ti.

Dean le sonrió haciendo que la incomodidad que siempre los rodeaba desapareciera. Samantha suspiró y relajó los hombros cuando vio la sonrisa de Dean y se vio reflejada en unos ojos similares a los que veía en el espejo; se vio admirada como lo que ella sentía que era, como lo que su corazón le decía que era.

Había aceptación en el niño que nunca compartió juegos con ella pero que aún así la defendió de otros más grandes, veía comprensión, como si toda aquella confusión que experimentaba él ya la hubiera padecido y estaba dispuesto a evitar su mismo dolor a otras personas.

— ¿Tú pasaste por algo así?—preguntó mientras se incorporaba un poco, recargándose en el respaldo del asiento—Suenas demasiado familiarizado con el sentimiento.

Dean soltó una risita y sacó el teléfono encendiéndolo y mostrándole su fondo de bloqueo. Samantha se inclinó para apreciar a un lindo chico de cabello negro y ojos azules que sonreían en dirección a la cámara mientras Dean le besaba la mejilla.

—Él es lindo—dijo haciendo que el otro asintiera—La abuela había mencionado que tenías una novia, Lisa—Dean suspiró— ¿Por qué terminaste con ella?

—Es una historia demasiado larga—aclaró—Tienes suerte que tenga todas las fotos que la relatan en el celular.

Ambos se hicieron un ovillo en el columpio del porche contemplando las fotos que relataban una historia de amor que ya conocíamos, Samantha compartió cobija con Dean y ambos se quedaron allí.

Esa madrugada Samantha no vio al niño que sacó el recipiente lleno de comida para los animales sino que vio la historia de su primo, una historia relatada en fotografías minuto a minuto.

…

Castiel se encontraba agotado cada día sin falta.

Ser nieto de Amelia y James Novak comenzaba a cobrarle factura pues había descubierto que no sólo era ir a fiestas y ayudar en la revista; cuando sus abuelos no podían ir a un acto público lo mandaban a él y a sus amigos. Había perdido la cuenta de la infinidad de nombres que tuvo que aprenderse, de cuentas y estadísticas que tenía que decir cuando le preguntaban, incluso había dado un maldito discurso en nombre de Amelia Novak en un desfile en NY cuando ella no se encontraba en el país.

Castiel y sus amigos se habían convertido en figuras públicas lo que les daba poco tiempo para hacer sus tareas o para atender su vida social. El que más cansado se sentía de los tres era Gabriel pues su carrera era la más pesada. Claro, la solución habría sido que dejara de acompañar a Castiel a esos pomposos eventos a los que sus abuelos lo mandaban como a veces hacía Charlie cuando tenía mucha tarea, y lo habría hecho si el repuesto de su ausencia no hubiese sido Trenton. Después de todo, Gabriel le había hecho una promesa a Dean.

Los tres chicos llegaban de clases y hacían tareas lo más rápido que podían, Charlie y Cass ayudaban a Gabriel para que no se quedara dormido hasta tarde, a veces comían y a veces se les olvidaba, incluso suplicaban por un fin de semana libre para poder descansar como se debe. Por eso cuando fueron vacaciones creyeron que las cosas se relajarían, no estarían tomando clases, podrían dormir hasta tarde y disfrutar de su día sin presiones de ir y venir a todas horas.

Vaya decepción cuando los Novak les dijeron que tendrían que ir a Milán por una presentación de Amelia y que ellos tenían que hacerse cargo de la revista con ayuda de Jennifer. Cuando recibieron la noticia Charlie se largó a llorar a su habitación, Gabriel comenzó a saquear el refrigerador y Castiel hizo un desorden en su cuarto.

Era muy injusto, los tres planeaban irse a Olympic a pasar las vacaciones pero ahora estaban siendo condenados a quedarse allí y ni siquiera les preguntaron.

Pero cada cosa mala tiene una buena y lo único que les hizo ser felices fue recibir a sus padres y a Lucifer y Michael en el apartamento. Verlos llegar sonrientes con los bebés ya balbuceando en sus brazos los hizo sentir que podían hacerlo, que podían intentar llevar la revista con ayuda de Jennifer.

Los adultos se quedaban en un hotel cercano al apartamento de los chicos, dieron su visto bueno al ver las condiciones en las que tenían el lugar y Becky se sorprendió al ver los dos gatos que tenía Castiel echados en su dormitorio, sonriendo cuando le dijo que eran un regalo de Dean para que no se sintiera solo.

Gabe, sin embargo, tomó a sus dos hermanitos y no los soltó ni para que su madre les diera de comer, bueno, Charlie le robó a Clarie para no sentirse excluida pues Cass no soltaba a Jack para nada y era la única que no tenía un bebé, cuando se lo insinuó a su madre se ganó un periodicazo en la cabeza.

— ¿Dónde dejaron a Kelly?—preguntó Castiel una semana después de la llegada de su familia mientras se encontraba sentado en la cama jugando con Jack y Bee.

—Fue a visitar a sus padres—aclaró su hermano mientras lo veía desde el escritorio—Cuando regresemos iremos allá para que el niño pase un tiempo con ellos—Cass asintió mientras le quitaba su peluche de la boca a Jack—Dime, hermanito, ¿cómo son los abuelos? Parecen que ya te quieren dejar a cargo de todo—Cass gruñó—He visto los periódicos y las revistas.

—Me han dejado a cargo de la revista, Michael—gruñó mientras lo miraba—Ni siquiera me preguntaron si podía. Llegan, ponen y disponen sin más esperando a que yo cumpla las expectativas. No sé que quieren lograr con esto. Apenas tengo dieciocho y ya voy a eventos de caridad y digo malditos discursos en presentaciones—sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—Ya no puedo.

Jack miró cómo Cass comenzaba a sollozar mientras decía cosas que él aún no entendía. Se preocupó por eso, cuando él hacía esos sonidos era porque estaba molesto por algo o porque se había hecho del baño, también era porque tenía hambre. Mamá o papás siempre le daban lo que pedía cuando lo exigía de esa manera pero Cass parecía triste.

Papá apareció a su lado y lo envolvió con un brazo mientras Cass se recargaba a llorar en su hombro. Jack comenzó a babear su puño mientras miraba al chico gruñir y quejarse con desesperación. No quería ver a Cass así, no quería verlo llorar.

— _Ass_ —sollozó el bebé mientras le extendía los brazos— _Assiel_ , _Assiel_.

Cass dejó de llorar al escucharlo. Miró a Jack hacer morritos mientras le extendía las manos, como si él también estuviera a punto de llorar. El chico sonrió limpiándose el llanto y lo acomodó en su regazo mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza intentando hacer que el peso que sentía sobre sus hombros desapareciera.

Ya ni siquiera tenía tiempo para Dean. Apenas si le contestaba los mensajes, no se habían visto desde febrero y por más que Cass intentaba escaparse para ir a verlo veía sus intentos frustrados. Se encontraba demasiado cansado como para siquiera pensar en ese pequeño distanciamiento, ya lo solucionaría después. Su cabeza era un hervidero de datos y nombres en donde el de Dean se encontraba muy en lo profundo.

—Odio verlos así de estresados—gruñó Michael mientras peinaba el cabello de Cass—Lucy me dijo que Gabriel se encontraba igual y la señora Bradbury estaba preocupada por Charlie—Cass suspiró.

—Es mi culpa, no quieren dejarme solo en esto.

—No es culpa de nadie, Cass. Están tomando responsabilidades que no les corresponden—besó su frente—Mis padres hablarán con los abuelos. No pueden seguir exigiéndose más de lo necesario. Sólo van cuatro meses y te noto mucho más delgado de lo que recuerdo. Y también más ojeroso—Cass hizo una pequeña sonrisa.

“—Vamos, hoy no vamos a pensar en eso. Me llevaré a Jack para que te bañes y te vistas—Cass se apartó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido mientras Jack se sujetaba más fuerte a su camisa, como si supiera de las intenciones de su padre—Nos iremos a un bar a escuchar música, bailar, relajarnos. Incluso te dejaré beber—Cass se soltó riendo.

—No tienes que hacerlo, Michael—su hermano se levantó y tomó en brazos a su hijo adoptivo—Estoy bien.

—No es sólo por ti—habló sacándole la mano de la boca a Jack—Es mi noche de cita con Lucifer. Si sigo atendiendo a este diablillo me volveré loco—le besó la regordeta mejilla a Jack haciéndolo reír—Anda, iré a decirles a los demás. Dile adiós a tu tío Castiel, diablillo.

— _Assiel_ , _Assiel_ —el pequeño agitó su puño lleno de baba en su dirección mientras salían.

Cass sonrió divertido. Había pasado de ser _hiel_ a _Assiel_. Al menos Jack entendía de qué iba el nombre.

Tomó su celular y se planteó marcarle a Dean antes de ponerse a alistar, tal vez sólo para saludar pero no sabía si estaba con sus abuelos y éstos tomaban bien su relación, le mencionó superficialmente que iría a Kansas pero no dijo más. Negó con la cabeza. No quería molestar.

Ojalá hubiera marcado sólo para decir un _te_ _extraño._

…

Encontraron un pequeño bar por el centro que era realmente cómodo. Las paredes del interior estaban cubiertas de madera y algunas fotografías en blanco y negro, una barra de un extremo a otro se encontraba en el fondo del local donde varias personas bebían y conversaban. Había una pequeña pista de baile y un escenario donde probablemente tocaran música en vivo.

Los cinco jóvenes originarios de Olympic se encaminaron a un pequeño reservado en un extremo del local, acomodándose con los más jóvenes en un extremo y la pareja en otro.

Los tres chicos más jóvenes querían buscar algo para olvidar la presión que sentían, para olvidar los problemas y los deberes, para olvidar todo lo que tenían que entregar en la empresa y para olvidar la carga emocional que sentían. Querían un alivio momentáneo pero no sabían dónde buscarlo ni cómo conseguirlo.

A veces el estrés hace que tengamos menos tiempo para otras cosas, nos consume y nos agota, se lleva toda nuestra vitalidad y nos deja desechos. A veces tiene repercusiones en nuestra salud, Cass y Gabe ya lo sabían de primera mano pues hasta hace poco se les quitó el resfriado. El estrés nos hacía ignorar cosas importantes, hacía que se nos pasara. Era tanto lo que teníamos en la cabeza que lo solucionabas con un “cuando termine” y el único problema era que no terminabas, no podías deshacerte de los montones y montones de trabajos que tenías que entregar o de todos los proyectos que tenías que acabar.

Para un estudiante promedio es demasiado frustrante y estresante estar haciendo y haciendo proyectos y tareas que no parecen terminar; para un estudiante que además trabaja y se vale por su cuenta, como hacía Dean, es muy agotador estar yendo de un lado a otro, estar asegurándote de que no se te olvida nada y, todavía, dormir lo suficiente para no desvanecerte en alguna de tus clases; para un estudiante que además trabaja y se hace parcialmente cargo de una empresa y asiste a eventos sociales como imagen pública como Cass…bueno, era una suerte que no se hubiera puesto de gravedad su salud.

Pero ese día no iban a pensar en eso. Pidieron cervezas y comenzaron a tomar con los mayores mientras éstos les platicaban cómo iban las cosas en Olympic y el desarrollo de Jack; les platicaron lo divertido que fue ver a Kelly y a Michael pelear para que la primera palabra del niño fuera papá o mamá y que terminó siendo Lucy. Hablaron sobre cómo la tienda de los Novak se llenó de chicos y chicas que buscaban a Chuck para que les firmara el libro; incluso hablaron de casarse.

Una cerveza se convirtió en dos y esas en cuatro. Los chicos estaban relajándose, disfrutaban de los relatos de sus hermanos, de sus planes para casarse. Kelly y Michael habían hecho muy buenas migas y ella había aceptado mudarse a un apartamento en Seattle para que se pudieran casar en un año y no sintieran incómoda su presencia.

Charlie parecía realmente entusiasmado con la idea y sugirió cosas para que la hicieran, Gabriel alegó que no quería ser el niño de las flores y que debían de esperar a que los gemelos crecieran para que se hicieran cargo, Michael lo tranquilizó diciendo que para eso tenían a Abbadon. Cass y Gabriel serían los padrinos y Charlie la coordinadora.

Perdieron la cuenta de cuántas cervezas iban, los cinco se carcajeaban ante cualquier tontería que salía de sus labios y luego conversaban sobre locuras que hicieron cuando Amelia no estaba sobre ellos. Al fin podían relajarse, fingir que todo estaba bien.

Charlie fue la primera en levantarse para ir al baño. El suelo se movió ligeramente bajo sus pies y Lucifer tuvo que sostenerla pero, después de asegurarle que se encontraba perfectamente, fue capaz de caminar al baño por su cuenta a deshacerse de gran parte de la cerveza que había ingerido.

Fue un asco sentarse sobre la taza del inodoro pero no creía tener buena puntería para hacer sin tocarla. Una vez que su necesidad fue satisfecha salió del cubículo para irse a lavar las manos y de paso mojarse la cara, apenas empezaba la noche y ella ya se encontraba un poco achispada.

Mientras se concentraba en su labor por el rabillo del ojo apreció una cabellera rubia demasiado conocida y añorada. Su corazón se saltó un latido y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, el estómago se le revolvió mientras miraba embobada a la chica de cabello rubio que hacía fila para entrar a un baño. Era la última de la fila así que antes de que desapareciera la tomó del brazo.

—Jo—susurró.

La chica se dio la vuelta descubriendo unos bonitos ojos azules, llevaba demasiado delineador pero tenía una sonrisa amable, una sonrisa encantadora que hizo que Charlie parpadeara, confundida. No era el rostro que recordaba.

—No, lo siento. Avril—le sonrió amigable.

—Yo…perdona, te confundí con alguien más—deslizó su mano por el brazo hasta soltarlo—Yo Charlie—la rubia se soltó riendo.

—Un gusto, Charlie—se apartó el cabello del rostro— ¿Necesitas el baño? La verdad yo sólo quiero fumar—le mostró la cajetilla de cigarros—El único lugar donde nadie se queja es acá pero me urge hacerlo—Charlie ladeó la cabeza.

— ¿Y por qué hacerlo en el cubículo? Puedes fumar en el lavabo—Avril volvió a reír por eso.

—Es por si entra la encargada. Fácilmente hecho el cigarro a la taza y le jalo a la palanca—se encogió de hombros— ¿Quieres fumar?

Charlie miró a la bonita chica que la miraba con las cejas enarcadas, como si el ofrecimiento de un cigarrillo significara algo más que eso. La estaba invitando a encerrarse en un cubículo con ella en el baño de las chicas donde muchas ya se estaban saliendo. Y Avril era una chica bonita. Era rubia.

—Seguro—dijo sonriendo.

Avril sonrió encantada por la bonita muchacha pelirroja y las encerró a ambas en el pequeño cubículo. Donde los cigarros de cereza que traía pasaron a segundo lugar apenas escucharon el clic del seguro.

Mientras Charlie disfrutaba por primera vez de su soltería, en la mesa Gabriel y Cass hacían una competencia sobre quién se acababa su botella de cerveza de un solo trago más rápido. Michael apoyaba a su hermano mientras Lucifer le hacía porra a Gabriel. Al final ambos quedaron en empate pues colocaron la botella en la mesa al mismo tiempo.

Comenzaron a discutir sobre quien había ganado y quién no. Y en esas estaban, con Gabriel a punto de salirse con la suya, cuando un bonito chico de cabello castaño y rostro de ángel se acercó a su mesa acompañado de otro más grande que era lo opuesto al primero.

Al verlo Castiel olvidó por completo su discusión con Gabriel y lo recibió con una radiante sonrisa; su relación con él había mejorado bastante, se habían hecho muy buenos amigos, incluso él se había conseguido a un chico con el cual salir cuando se encontraba aburrido, ese que estaba con él, haciendo que Castiel se sintiera menos presionado sobre gustarle.

—De los cien lugares donde planeaba encontrarte éste no se encontraba en la lista—habló el recién llegado sonriendo.

—Hola, Trent—Castiel le sonrió abiertamente, un poco achispado por el alcohol.

Trenton sonrió en respuesta, olvidándose de su pelea con Kyle, el chico que lo acompañaba, y sobre cómo en su brazo iba formándose la marca olivácea de sus dedos. Castiel tenía ese poder sobre él, hacía que con solo sonreírle se le olvidara lo malo. Era una pena que fuera chico tomado.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pido perdón por el desmadre emocional que se aproxima

> **Año y medio después.**

**…**

**Agosto.**

Castiel ingresó al salón donde por lo general se encontraban los de danza ensayando alguna escenografía. Le había prestado a Trenton sus apuntes sobre la fotografía corporal y ahora los necesitaba para poder hacer la tarea.

Desde el año pasado que se habían hecho muy buenos amigos, se compartían casi todo así que Cass se sabía de memoria el horario del chico y viceversa por lo tanto sabía que él iba a estar allí pues era su última clase.

Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas en silencio y vio al chico con el que salía Trenton de pie frente a su amigo, que estaba sentado en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas mientras asentía a lo que le decía, aquel era un salón lleno de espejos lo que evitaba que Castiel se perdiera el ángulo de aquella pareja viéndose reflejado al instante en que piso la habitación en lo que parecían cincuenta espejos.

Cass frunció el ceño ante la imagen frente a él, el salón se encontraba solo así que era perfectamente capaz de escuchar lo que Kyle le estaba gritando a Trenton en aquel instante.

—Si no eres capaz de bailar mejor vete, Cole, en serio. Estoy hasta la puta madre que siempre me pises—lo señaló.

—Lo…lo siento, Kyle. Sólo necesito un poco de práctica para aprenderme el paso—susurró con la voz temblorosa.

—Y una mierda. Es más, no seguiré peleando. Me largo. Ni te molestes en buscarme. Llama cuando sepas diferenciar la izquierda de la derecha.

Castiel frunció el ceño con molestia ante esas palabras cuando el chico salió por la otra puerta, la que se encontraba al fondo y daba a los vestidores. Vio como Trenton envolvió con más fuerzas sus piernas y enterraba el rostro en ellas.

Cass suspiró con pesar y se acercó a él en silencio, preocupado por la forma en que soltaba sollozos.

No le parecía justo que lo trataran así, tenía derecho a equivocarse. Él había visto bailar a Trenton en ocasiones, cuando iba a hacer tarea al apartamento y se ponía a ensayar para que Cass le diera el visto bueno; Cole era fantástico, parecía que flotaba cuando hacía volteretas y giros realmente raros, incluso se aguantaba la mueca de dolor cuando caía con gracia sobre la punta de sus pies. De tratarse de Cass hace mucho que se habría rendido.

Se sentó a su lado y le pasó el brazo por los hombros atrayéndolo a su pecho mientras comenzaba a peinarle el cabello. Trenton reconoció enseguida a Castiel y se abrazó a él mientras lloraba y se repetía las palabras que le había dicho Kyle sin miramientos, se las repetían como su fuera una letanía.

Kyle tenía razón, él era un torpe, no servía para esto. Debería dejarlo ahora que estaba a tiempo antes de cometer una estupidez y hacer el ridículo en la presentación de diciembre.

—Ya, Trent, no le hagas caso—susurro Cass mientras le besaba la coronilla—No es cierto todo lo que él dice.

—Porque tú no viste—sollozó—Me caí cinco veces en el ensayo. Cuando intentó enseñarme el paso donde cargo a la chica lo pise otras tres. Tire a Luce, Cassie—se apartó para mirarlo—Tiene razón.

—No, Trent, no tiene razón—Cass le limpió el llanto con la mano—Eres un buen bailarín. No te habrían dado el papel del Soldado Cascanueces si no fuera así—Trenton sorbió sus mocos haciendo que Cass sonriera—Vamos, ¿hay algo que te moleste? De seguro estás distraído, ¿es por Kyle?—el chico se ruborizó—Tienes que dejarlo, Trent, no puedes seguir así.

—No entiendes, Castiel. No puedo dejarlo—susurró—Lo…creo que lo amo—Cass lo miró con pesar mientras suspiraba.

—No puedes amar algo que te lastima de esa manera, Cole. Al final te vas a perder tanto que te convertirás en un completo extraño para las personas que te queremos—le besó la mejilla haciéndolo sonreír.

“—No permitas que te haga creer que no puedes. Eres fantástico, yo lo he visto. Así que me quedaré aquí sentado mientras tú practicas ese paso que no te sale—recargó su frente sobre la de Trenton y el chico sonrió—El Trent que quiero es un Slytherin, ellos nunca se rinden.

Cole se soltó riendo mientras asentía y se levantaba del suelo. Se limpió una última vez las lágrimas del rostro y comenzó a bailar bajo la atenta mirada de Cass, que lo contemplaba fascinado.

Miró su celular para asegurarse de que no tenía ningún mensaje. Al verlo así siguió en lo suyo, encantado de la vida al ver a Trenton girar como un trompo y luego parecer una flor al merced del viento

…

**Septiembre.**

Castiel se dedicaba a su nueva afición favorita desde que su abuela le redujo el trabajo: Fotografiar a Trenton bailando mientras _Mish_ intentaba imitarlo.

Su cuarto se había convertido en el escenario favorito de Trenton para interpretarle a Castiel todos los bailes que se sabían; podían pasar todo el fin de semana juntos mientras los acordes del _Lago de los Cisnes_ sonaban, incluso Cole inventó su propia coreografía con la canción favorita de Cass, una que nadie sabía porque le avergonzaba admitirlo, pero le era tan fascinante ver a aquel chico tan bonito bailarla sin más, como si estuviera en su naturaleza hacerlo, que era imposible no admirarlo.

Mientras giraba su tobillo se dobló y cayó de sentón soltando una maldición. Castiel bajó de un brinco de la cama para ir a auxiliarlo pero sólo notó la tristeza en el rostro del chico, cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas mientras sostenía su pie y cómo se reprochaba sobre ser un idiota.

—Hey, no pasó nada—intentó consolarlo mientras le tocaba el hombro—Te caíste, no pasa nada. Está bien.

—No lo entiendes, Castiel—gruñó con los ojos anegados de lágrimas—Voy en mi cuarto semestre, le he dado más prioridad a la danza que a la fotografía. Ya no debería caerme. Ni siquiera una niña de cinco se cae tanto como yo—gruñó con los dientes apretados—Soy un desastre. No sé por qué me sigo esforzando.

Castiel lo abrazó mientras Trenton volvía a llorar.

Cole estaba teniendo problemas que intentaba esconder mientras estaba con Cass porque no quería decepcionarlo. Había buscado por todos lados alguna droga que lo hiciera mantener el equilibrio, una de sus compañeras le sugirió el tabaco en grandes cantidades así que, si antes fumaba, ahora se echaba una cajetilla completa por semana cuando a antes las hacía durar un mes. Eso sin contar sus problemas con Kyle.

Le prometió a Castiel que iba a dejarlo, incluso Charlie había interferido alegando que Kyle era un idiota y que nada bueno saldría de esa relación. Y lo intentó, de verdad que sí, pero él le prometió que cambiaría, que le bajaría a su molestia, que no era culpa de Trenton sino del estrés que tenía por organizar aquella presentación.

Tiró de las mangas de su camisa para ocultar las marcas de las manos de Kyle y poder abrazar de vuelta a Castiel.

—Está bien caerse, Trent—susurró Cass—Está bien tropezar. Nadie es perfecto.

—En la danza tienes que serlo—susurró—No hay opción, no hay margen de error. Si lo haces, si te equivocas, es que no sirves para esto—suspiró—Tal vez de verdad no es para mí.

—Es para ti—susurró Cass en su oído—Lo sé porque me encanta verte bailar. Conociéndome me hubiese quedado dormido la primera vez que pusiste la sinfonía esa del _Lago de los Cisnes_ —Trenton se rió.

—Al paso que voy haré el _Charco de los Patos._

Castiel se apartó entre risas haciendo que sus ojos brillaran como la vez que se conocieron.

Trenton notaba que Cass últimamente estaba triste, decía que Dean estaba demasiado ocupado con el estudio y su nuevo trabajo en el taller y Cass no había tenido oportunidad de visitarlo debido al montón de tareas y proyectos que tenía que entregar, y si a eso le agregamos su ayuda parcial en la empresa y en el apoyo moral que le daba a Gabriel, que se encontraba al borde del colapso con tanta tarea, apenas si tenía tiempo para pasarlo con Cole.

Y Cole se lo agradecía. Le agradecía de sobremanera que le brindara esa amistad donde podía contar con el otro sin problemas. Bueno, si era honesto consigo mismo aún tenía la esperanza de que Castiel se fijara en él pero sabía que era imposible. Que Cass ya no hablara para nada de Dean no significaba que no lo amara. Ya llevaban dos años juntos a pesar de la distancia y él había entendido que no tenía lugar allí. Por eso se había enamorado de Kyle.

—Vamos, no puedes permitir que un tropiezo te derrumbe. Arriba—Cass lo ayudó a ponerse de rodillas y luego ambos se levantaron sin soltarse de las manos—Creo en ti, Cole, y dije tu nombre que suena como un vegetal así que cuenta en algo—Trenton sonrió—Sólo tienes que creer en ti, ¿de acuerdo? Y si se ríen porque caes que lo hagan, ellos en algún momento se cayeron y se caerán mil veces más. No dejes que eso te asuste.

Trenton apretó las manos de Castiel mientras asentía. No quería seguir decepcionando a ese chico. No podía seguir haciéndolo, Cass tenía ciega confianza en él, que iba a lograrlo. Así que por esa mirada de ojos azules se tropezaría mil veces más, porque nadie había creído tanto en él como Castiel hacía.

Quizá ese fue el error de Castiel.

…

**Octubre.**

Castiel iba contando los mosaicos en la pared mientras se encaminaba a la habitación de Trenton para preguntarle si tenía maquillaje artístico que pudieran usar para disfrazarse. Le habría llamado pero no contestó el teléfono y a Gabriel le urgía saber si tenía sino para comprar; era a la primera fiesta que asistiría en el año y quería lucirse, ser visto como el maravilloso Trickster que era…aunque ya no tenía tiempo para bromas.

Hizo muecas de desagrado cuando notó la basura que reinaba en el pasillo. ¿Es que nadie conocía los botes? Por eso el mundo estaba como estaba. Negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando, contando cada paso que daba y sonriendo a quien se encontraba en el camino, también se perdió en los colores que reinaban por allí intentando diferenciar unos de otros.

Llegó a la puerta de Trenton pero antes de tocar ésta se abrió.

La sonrisa de Castiel se borró al ver aquel rostro. Sintió la furia llenar su estómago mientras su corazón comenzaba a calentarse de manera alarmante. El chico que abrió desvió la vista, como si así pudiera borrar lo que Cass había visto pero no, no lo logró. Castiel quería llorar por verlo así, quería abrazarlo y esconderlo para que no lo pudieran encontrar.

Apretando los dientes lo empujo al interior de su dormitorio y cerró la puerta con brusquedad. El chico se movió inquieto por la furia que irradiaba Castiel. El pelinegro le quitó la capucha de la cabeza y apartó el cabello del rostro, tocando con gentileza el área moreteada que iba desde la frente hasta el pómulo, su pulgar acarició el labio partido y luego la nariz colorada. Se sentía impotente, como si tuviera las malditas manos atadas.

Si así estaba el rostro…

—Quítate la sudadera—le gruñó apartándose.

—Castiel, escucha…

—Hazlo si no quieres que te la quite yo—masculló apretando las manos en puños.

El tono de voz que usó le recordó al chico que acababa de irse así que, después de estremecerse, obedeció librándose de la sudadera quedando desnudo de la cintura para arriba.

Castiel ahogó un jadeo llevándose las manos a la boca mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

No podía creer lo que miraba a pesar de estar frente a él, era…era casi irreal.

Él siempre había sido tratado con amor por la persona que amaba a pesar de no verla, siempre fue tratado con delicadeza, acariciado como si de cristal se tratara. Fue adorado de maneras que nadie podría entender, fue amado con el cuerpo como si fuera la primera y la última vez. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien que decía que te amaba te tratara de esa forma?

Los hombros de Trenton estaban llenos de mordidas al igual que el cuello, pero no mordidas juguetonas como las que Cass le solía dejar a Dean. No, estas eran mordidas feas, como si su propósito fuera castigar, marcar para demostrar un punto. Los rasguños iban y venían por su abdomen y brazos, como si alguien lo hubiera querido arrastrar al infierno. Era tan horrible.

—No te mereces esto—susurró con la voz quebrada mientras veía los ojos llorosos de Trenton— ¿Por qué se lo permites? ¡¿Por qué dejas que te haga esto?!—Cole soltó un sollozo—Te dije que lo dejaras, Trent. Esto…—se acercó y comenzó a acariciar su rostro—Nadie se lo merece, Cole, ¿por qué lo dejas marcarte de esta manera?

—Él…él me quiere—sollozó rompiendo el corazón de Cass—Lo hace, Cassie, sólo que no sabe decirlo de otro modo—Cass negó con la cabeza mientras colocaba su frente sobre la de él—No puedo dejarlo.

—No, Trent. Puedes ser amado de maneras mejores—le limpió las lágrimas con cuidado de no lastimarlo—Ya brillas por tu cuenta, no dejes que nadie te apague—Cass contempló aquel rostro con devoción, lo admiró como antes había admirado a otro—No dejaré que nadie te apague.

—Quería que…quería tener a alguien como tú—sollozó el chico mientras lo miraba—Quería que me miraran como tú lo miras a él—admitió—Quería que me amaran así, Castiel. Pero sólo hay un Castiel.

Cass no pensó en lo que hizo a continuación, sólo quería sanar todas las heridas que tenía ese chico, las heridas físicas y emocionales. Quería demostrarle que amar no siempre dolía, que ser amado no significaba llevar esas horribles marcas en el cuerpo, no significaba hacer que el otro antepusiera su propia voluntad sobre la tuya.

Colocó sus labios gentilmente sobre los de Trenton, temiendo lastimarlo.

El chico se quedó quieto, confundido por lo que estaba ocurriendo pero Castiel parecía decidido así que, con cuidado pasó, ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó en respuesta ignorando la molestia de su labio inferior, perdido en el calor que Cass le estaba ofreciendo, en la sensación de ser adorado con un simple beso. Estaba obteniendo lo que siempre quiso y, aunque le confundía, no iba a apartarlo. Cass lo había comenzado, él tendría que terminarlo.

Castiel lo colocó con cuidado sobre una de las camas y comenzó a deslizar sus manos con delicadeza sobre el cuerpo ajeno, intentando aliviar cada una de las heridas que tenía, intentando sanar cada moretón y cada marca en el cuerpo que le gustaba admirar. Absorbió todas las inseguridades de Trenton y las transformó en propias, le demostró que amar no tiene que doler.

Castiel amo con su cuerpo como hizo con anterioridad pero esa vez se sintió distinto.

Se sintió incómodo.

Se sintió incorrecto.

Le entregó a Trenton un pedazo de él, olvidando que ya no había nada para entregar.

…

**Seattle.**

—Vamos, Dean. No quiero irme solo—Tony comenzó a brincar en la cama haciendo que Dean se planteara el lanzarle una almohada.

—No sé, tengo que pensarlo—Tony gruñó por eso.

Al estar en su quinto semestre ya eran aptos para pedir una beca de intercambio. De eso intentaba convencer Tony a Dean.

Dean y Tony habían conseguido un trabajo mucho mejor en un taller cerca de la escuela. A ambos les pagaban muy bien pero, conforme avanzaban en sus estudios, más caros se les hacían los materiales de laboratorio.

Y si a eso le agregamos que Dean había aceptado hacerse responsable de ayudar a Samantha a completar sus medicamentos de hormonas pues sí que a veces se las veían negras; aparte que eran humanos, tenían que comer, comprar ropa nueva por si la otra dejaba de quedarles, arreglar la computadora cuando se descomponía, mantener en condiciones el impala, comprar cosas para su aseo. Vivían a la semana.

La idea de irse de intercambio se le había ocurrido a Tony un día mientras leían los anuncios del pizarrón de avisos.

Ofrecían de estadía un año completo en una de las mejores escuelas de aquel país, los de ingeniería se irían a Noruega y los de Lengua, como Steve, a Inglaterra. Los gastos estarían cubiertos si tenías una boleta perfecta, como la de Tony y Dean, o en caso de que fueras regular te darían media beca para pagar tus gastos personales. La idea en sí era perfecta, realmente perfecta. Poder ir al extranjero a mejorar su estudio, a perfeccionarlo y a aprender cosas nuevas. Sabía que su madre iba a apoyarlo, sus abuelos también.

Pero había algo que lo inquietaba y era su plan secreto.

La alcancía que compartía con Tony no era la única que tenía. Gracias a su nuevo trabajo ganaba un poco más, lo suficiente como para permitirse separar algunos dólares del sueldo semanal y sobrevivir sin ellos.

Se sentía demasiado solo en Seattle a pesar de tener a su prima con él. Danneel y Eric seguían juntos e iban viento a popa; Tony y Steve ni se diga, esos no podían estar separados; Magnus y Alec habían mejorado mucho desde su última ruptura, puede que hubiera ayudado la amenaza de Tony y Dean hacia Alec sobre que lo molerían a golpes si volvía a lastimar a Magnus, misterios de la vida.

Dean extrañaba a Cass cada maldito día. Se vieron en enero por su cumpleaños pero no era suficiente. Ya ni siquiera hablaban, apenas se mandaban mensajes. Estaban demasiado ocupados en sus propios asuntos como para preocuparse por los del otro. Dean extrañaba verlo dormir, abrazarlo hasta que el sueño lo vencía. Extrañaba hacerle el amor cada maldita vez que se le antojara y no tener que conformarse con masturbarse en el baño. Así que había tomado una solución perfecta.

Pedir su transferencia a NY.

Había investigado con antelación y la verdad era que no resultaba tan difícil. Siempre y cuando tuviera buenas calificaciones sería aceptado sin problemas y, aunque a Dean le costaba mantener su promedio, lo había logrado, era uno de los mejores alumnos de su generación, claro, debajo de Tony porque el maldito era un genio, pero se defendía.

Su madre estaba realmente orgullosa de Dean cuando el chico le decía que había salido en la lista de mejores promedios, su abuelo Bobby le decía que a ese paso no habría necesidad de hacer tesis y se graduaría por promedio. Incluso sus avances en lo mecánico estaban dando frutos pues auto que arreglaba no volvía a dar problemas y era capaz de armar y desarmar un motor.

Sólo le faltaba decirle a su madre que quería irse a NY, sería más feliz allá con Castiel. Volverían a estar juntos.

—No tienes nada que pensar—gruñó Tony lanzándole una almohada—Se vería perfecto en nuestro currículum. Irnos de intercambio a Noruega puede que no se repita, Dean. Duramos un año allá y luego regresamos sólo para terminar, ¡listo! ¿Qué te detiene?—Dean puso los ojos en blanco.

—No voy a irme, Tony. No puedo dejar a Cass.

Tony dejo de brincar en la cama y lo miró con la cabeza ladeada realmente confundido.

— ¿Cass? ¿Siguen juntos?—Dean se cruzó de brazos mirándolo molesto.

—Sí, seguimos juntos, tenemos dos años juntos, ¿qué te hace pensar lo contrario?

—Ya no hablas de él—dijo como si no fuera obvio—Antes te la pasabas pegado al teléfono y ahora rara vez lo atiendes. Siempre me pedías la computadora para hacer una videollamada y ahora ni eso—se dejó caer de sentón en la cama—Dean, todos pensamos que habían terminado pero que estabas demasiado ocupado como para asimilarlo.

—Yo no terminé con Cass, no seas idiota—gruñó—No hay yo sin él, Tony. Somos como tú y Steve. La diferencia es que vivimos en dos lados distintos.

Tony comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos mientras se planteaba si decirle o no decirle.

Él en serio quería ir a Noruega pero no quería hacerlo solo; Dean se había convertido en su mejor amigo, ambos afrontaban el rechazo de sus padres codo con codo, se ayudaban en las tareas y tenían exactamente el mismo horario. Eran un dúo dinámico. Steve decía que parecían hermanitos por la forma en la que Dean tendía a cuidar a Tony cuando Steve estaba fuera por algún juego. Esperaban hacer su empresa de autos juntos, crear una industria como un equipo y para eso tenían que seguir al otro a donde fuera.

—Seguro que Cass entenderá—dijo con precaución tanteando a Dean—Sólo será un año. Vamos Dean. No me dejes solo—Dean se sentó en su cama y lo miró serio.

—No sé si pueda irme, Tony. Tú tienes a Steve acá, yo extraño cada día a Castiel como no tienes idea. Deseo tenerlo conmigo, que no lo diga no significa que haya dejado de pensar en él, ¿lo entiendes?—Tony asintió—Además, no puedo dejar a Samantha sola. Aún se encuentra nerviosa con las personas, necesita adaptarse.

—Samantha no está sola, Dean. Estoy seguro de que Danneel y Steve la cuidarían bien—Dean suspiró.

—Me explicas ¿cómo coños estás tan cómodo dejando a Steve atrás?

Tony se encogió de hombros y se estiró a buscar en el mueble su bolsita de frutos secos que siempre guardaba para comer en casos de estrés y Dean en serio lo estaba estresando.

—Hablé con él primero antes de decirte a ti y me dijo algo que me hizo prometer que iría a Noruega—suspiró—Steve dijo que siempre podemos esperarnos y que un año no es nada. Que él quiere que cumpla mis sueños sin que se entrometa así como yo quiero que cumpla los suyos, ¿entiendes?—Dean asintió—Deberías pensarlo. Iré a molestarlo un rato, a lo mejor tiene comida. No tardo.

En el momento en el que Tony salió de la habitación el teléfono de Dean timbró con esa melodía exclusiva para una sola persona, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de pensar la propuesta de Stark y poco le importó.

Sonrió con cansancio mientras lo tomaba y contestaba con la cabeza llena de las palabras de Tony.

—Hola, bebé—contestó sonriendo—Me alegra que llamaras.

— _Dean…yo…—_ la voz de Cass se escuchaba rara— _Dean, lo lamento_ —el corazón de Dean comenzó a acelerarse temiendo lo peor.

—Cass, ¿pasó algo? ¿Está todo bien?—se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.

Dean últimamente sufría de una ansiedad horrible; sus uñas se encontraban destrozadas al igual que sus labios, sus brazos tenían marcas de arañones donde el rascarse había dejado surcos haciendo que Samantha se preocupara por él pero no era nada del otro mundo. Era ataques de ansiedad que Dean venía teniendo en el último año.

No se lo había dicho a Castiel porque no había tenido oportunidad, quería sorprenderlo en NY con la esperanza de que, a su lado, los ataques disminuyeran. En aquel instante, debido al tono de voz de Cass, Dean comenzó a comerse las uñas mientras iba y venía por toda la habitación comenzando a temer lo peor.

— _Sí…no, no está todo bien_ —escuchó una puerta cerrarse— _Nada está malditamente bien_ —Dean enarcó las cejas al escucharlo tan alterado— _Perdóname pero…pero yo…—_ Dean sonrió preocupado repitiéndose que sólo era Cass, nada malo iba a pasar.

—Puedes decirme lo que quieras, Cass. Sólo cálmate.

Extrañamente, a pesar de sonar tan tranquilo, Dean sentía el corazón en la garganta y las manos sudorosas. Parecía que el aire escaseaba y que no tardaba en ahogarse.

Algo dentro de él le estaba avisando que lo que seguía a continuación no sería algo bueno, que terminaría mal. Y estaba bien, Tony tenía razón, apenas si habla de y _con_ Cass, parecía que estaba solitario. Ya no llamaba por llamar, ya no le mandaba un mensaje de buenos días ni le deseaba una linda semana, ya ni siquiera hacía el esfuerzo por ir a buscarlo pero…pero era porque estaba más concentrado en darle la sorpresa de su transferencia.

Estarían juntos, dormirían juntos cada noche y despertarían al lado del otro cada amanecer. Dean le haría la cena, también a Charlie y a Gabe, mientras le preguntaba por su día.

— _Lo lamento_ —escuchó que Cass comenzaba a sollozar alertándolo— _Por favor, perdón, perdón. Lo lamento tanto_ —Dean se quedó callado— _Yo…yo…Dean,_ lo siento.

Ese _lo_ _siento_ lo dijo todo.

Dean se dejó caer con lentitud hasta quedarse en el suelo mientras se llevaba una mano al cabello intentando arrancárselo de raíz.

Su corazón dejó de latir mientras se sentía despojado, como si todo el tiempo él hubiera sido el idiota allí. Sintió el rostro humedecerse mientras escuchaba a Cass deshacerse en un millón de disculpas y explicaciones, mientras intentaba compensar con palabras el daño físico que tenía Dean en el pecho.

Escuchaba a Castiel llorar desesperado del otro lado de la línea, escuchaba sus gemidos mortificados como la vez que él le dijo que no podía estar con él. Demonios, habían recorrido tanto desde ese día, tanto y a la vez tan poco. Dos años que parecían uno, pequeños momentos robados que ahora se sentían nada.

Dean quería gritarle que se pudriera, quería decirle que lo odiaba, quería gritarle mucha mierda pero no pudo porque su dolor era más, porque la decepción le comprimía el pecho.

Él lo sabía, siempre lo supo. Castiel iba a encontrar a alguien mejor, alguien que tuviera tiempo para verlo, que le sonriera en cada momento y que lo llevara a salir cada fin de semana; Castiel no necesitaba un novio con demasiados problemas emocionales, necesitaba a alguien digno de él, a alguien que siempre estuviera a su lado.

— ¿Por qué?—fue lo único que pudo susurrar.

Quería saber qué hizo mal a pesar de haberlo dado todo. Quería saber en qué se equivocó, que le dio el otro que él no. Qué pudo haber hecho mejor. Le habría puesto el universo de rodillas si lo hubiera pedido, le habría cambiado el color al mar para que no compitiera con sus ojos si eso le molestaba, habría renunciado a Seattle por él si tan sólo se lo hubiera pedido.

— _No sé…—_ escuchó el sollozo de Cass— _Yo…él estaba aquí y tú no_ —gruñó haciendo que Dean se odiara por eso— _Ya no tenía tiempo para ti y…y él estaba a pesar de encontrarme ocupado. Él me necesitaba._

—Te necesito yo—sollozó entre lágrimas recordando los rasguños, la desesperación y las noches de insomnio—Te necesitaba como nunca y tampoco estabas, Castiel.

— _Te amo_ —lloraron del otro lado lastimando más el corazón de Dean, como si le encajara un cuchillo en el pecho y luego le dieran vuelta— _Dean, por favor. No…por favor, por favor, por favor_ —sollozó desesperado— _Te amo, no lo hagas. No volverá a suceder. No volveré a verlo si lo pides, lo juro_ —Castiel se escuchaba cada vez más desesperado ante el silencio de Dean— _Pediré mi traslado a Seattle, haré lo que me pidas pero, por favor. Por favor, por favor, por favor. Perdóname._

Dean se llevó las manos al rostro intentando encontrar un poquito de dignidad en todo ese dolor.

No podía hacerlo, no podía por más que lo deseara. Su corazón estaba desecho; él se encontraba desecho, despojado, herido de maneras que no había experimentado antes y que dolían. Sabía que la herida era emocional pero su pecho dolía mientras su estómago se revolvía.

El daño que sentía era físico.

—Dime que no lo miras como a mí—susurró con la voz rota—Dime que no le has tomado millones de fotos gastándote el rollo—Castiel soltó un sollozo—Dime que no sabes cómo sonríe cuando está feliz ni cuando está incómodo. Dime que no te has aprendido las tonalidades en sus ojos. Dime que no…que no lo besaste como a mí—soltó aquello sintiendo como su corazón se detenía—Dímelo, Castiel. Dime que no le das lo que era mío, que no le dices las palabras que son mías y renuncio a Seattle por ti—Castiel soltó un sollozo más lastimero—Dime eso y yo…yo seré tuyo siempre sin importar nada.

Castiel no contestó, siguió llorando al teléfono haciendo que Dean asintiera con pesar.

No, nada de lo que diría a continuación era bueno, nada salvaría lo que había pasado entre ellos. Nada iba a sanar esa herida en su corazón, nadie iba a poder sacarlo de la perdición en la que se estaba hundiendo porque nunca sería suficiente, porque decepcionaba y no apoyaba a las personas que amaba. Porque lo más bonito y perfecto que pudo pasarle en la vida había buscado refugio en alguien más porque Dean no fue suficiente.

— _Te amo_ —susurró Castiel en respuesta haciendo que Dean negara con la cabeza.

—No, ya no lo haces—susurró con pesar—Y entiendo que ahora él es lo que quieres, Castiel. Me duele y lo odio, pero lo entiendo—Cass sollozó—Tú me lo dijiste, que duraría mientras ambos queramos.

— _Quiero estar contigo_ —suplicó.

—Cass, nuestro eclipse ya duró suficiente. La tierra debe seguir girando—Castiel guardó silencio—Más le vale cuidarte y valorarte como yo no pude. De verdad lo siento, lamento no haber sido el novio que esperabas.

— _No me hagas esto_ —susurró con desesperación— _No puedo sin ti, Dean. Por favor, no lo hagas. Olvida lo que dije, quédate conmigo._

—No se puede—gruñó llenándose de molestia mientras se levantaba—No se puede ya. Lo arruinaste, ¡lo arruinaste!

Colgó después de decirlo y arrojó el teléfono a la cama haciendo que rebotara y estuviera a punto de caer al suelo.

Comenzó a gruñir, a sentir la furia correr por sus venas. Tomó todos los papeles y los lapiceros que tenían sobre el escritorio y los lanzó por el aire. Tomó sus libros de la repisa y los mandó a volar sin tener cuidado. La alcancía la estrelló en el suelo regando el dinero por todos lados. Comenzó a rascarse los brazos y a golpear con su puño la pared intentando olvidar la mierda que sentía en su cabeza. Quería que dejara de doler. Que se fuera.

—HEY, ¡idiota, ¿qué carajos haces?!—unos brazos lo envolvieron deteniéndolo y Tony apareció frente a él—Dean, ¿qué mierda pasa?

La habitación se llenó de gente en un parpadeo.

Dean comenzó a llorar con gemidos lastimeros, se tapó el rostro con los nudillos ensangrentados y se dejó caer sobre el desastre que había ocasionado. Unos delgados brazos lo envolvieron mientras comenzaba a arrullarlo intentando calmarlo. La suave voz de Samantha llegó a sus oídos y la abrazó con fuerza enterrando el rostro en su hombro.

—Ya, Dean. Ya está. Aquí estoy.

—Lo arruinó—sollozó—Lo arruinó.

Tony supo, al verlo llorar así, que ya era obligatorio irse a Noruega de intercambio el año que venía. Dean lo iba a necesitar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No me maten :c en Wattpad había hecho una laaarga explicación al respecto de por qué sucedió, hablando sobre cómo a veces las relaciones a distancia fracasan por poca conversación etc, etc.
> 
> Sigo sintiendo que quizá los personajes puedan tomarse muy fuera de lo canon pero, si lo vemos bien Cass a veces lastimaba a Dean aunque ésta no fuera su intención y siempre encontraba una manera de compensarlo, creo que eso se expresa aquí muy bien porque realmente no era la intención de Cass pero bien me dijo mi madre que cuando la de abajo se calienta, la de arriba no piensa.
> 
> No hay una justificación para la infidelidad y no espero darsela a Cass, realmente no hay excusa, así que no dará una en la historia porque ni siquiera él sabe por qué lo hizo.
> 
> Sí, Dean es aplicado en sus estudios, siento que nunca pudo plantearse del todo si realmente quería estudiar porque John los metió de lleno en el mundo de las cacerías y le otorgó a Dean la obligación de cuidar a Sam y por eso no se planteó algo más para él salvo una que otra fantasía de ser mecánico, tener un bar o ser bombero. Como aquí Dean tiene a sus padres que SÍ cuidan a Sammy (bueno, John hace lo que puede) entonces él realmente puede pensar en su futuro y le gusta estudiar y se esfuerza mucho (yep me salí por completo de todo lo establecido con eso de que Dean odia la escuela, perdón)
> 
> Creo que es todo, de nuevo pido perdón por el desmadre emocional que se viene (que es mucho por eso lean las etiquetas, por favor ;-;) y pido perdón si creen que los personajes están muy fuera de lo canon, los tqm, ¡gracias por leer!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este cap tiene varios saltos cronológicos de sucesos que se dan después de la ruptura a lo largo de los años c:

> _El karma es una perra._

_…_

— ¡Eres un maldito idiota!—el grito de Gabriel hizo gritar a _Loki_ del susto—Él…él daba todo por ti, ¡dio todo por ti, maldita sea! ¿Y así se lo pagas? ¡Y NO LLORES! ¡Lo engañaste, ¿qué esperabas?! ¿Una maldita propuesta de matrimonio?

Castiel siguió sollozando en brazos de Charlie mientras Gabriel se pasaba de un lado a otro por la habitación.

 _Loki_ gruñó, molesto de que importunaran su sueño de belleza, así que se salió en dirección a la habitación de la pelirroja moviendo la cola de un lado a otro. _Mish_ no lo siguió, ella se subió de un salto a la cama y corrió al regazo de su papá al verlo tan triste abrazando a Bee, lo estrujaba contra su pecho mientras Charlie le peinaba el cabello y Gabriel seguía gritando.

—Lo sé—sollozó Cass desde los brazos de Charlie—Lo lamento.

— ¿Y crees que con eso lo solucionas todo?—Gabriel se puso las manos en la cintura deteniéndose al pie de la cama—Se te dijo, se te mandó mensaje, ¡él te lo dijo! ¿Y qué es lo que hace el señorito Novak? ¡Va y se acuesta con ese pendejo!—Castiel se apretó más a Charlie—Y tienes el descaro de llorar como si fueras la víctima, él estaba en todo su derecho de mandarte a la mierda.

—No lloro por eso—habló entre hipidos.

— ¿Entonces?—preguntó con más dulzura Charlie mientras intentaba calmarlo.

—Lo lastimé—gimió abrazando a _Mish_ —Lo lastimé mucho. Soy una persona horrible— _Mish_ se escondió en su pecho ronroneando.

—Soy tu mejor amigo pero sí, lo eres—gruñó el chico haciendo que Charlie lo mirara molesta.

—Gabriel, eso no ayuda.

—No pretendo que ayude. Dean dejó casi todo por él. Aceptó el rechazo de su padre para seguir a su lado, ¡le regaló dos malditos gatos a pesar de ser alérgico!— _Mish_ maulló ante el insulto.

“—Te vi llorar por ese chico cuando él era el culpable, Castiel. Te vi sentirte una mierda por no ser suficiente, por no ser lo que él quería—lo señaló—Te vi roto de maneras que nunca entenderé por él pero también te vi feliz a su lado, te vi sonreír como no habías hecho nunca. Vi a ese chico tratarte como si fueras su maldito mundo. Eres igual que el idiota de Lucifer—Castiel sollozó al escucharlo—Sólo ten presente que el karma es una perra—y sin más salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Charlie abrazó a Cass comenzando a mecerlo mientras él seguía llorando en silencio.

Cuando llegó se veía realmente alterado, como si hubiese muerto alguien, los asustó de sobremanera porque Castiel sólo era capaz de llorar y balbucear mientras temblaba como una hoja pero cuando logró explicarse las cosas tuvieron sentido.

Castiel había cometido el peor error de su vida, Charlie lo sabía porque lo cometió hace muchos años en un verano, sólo que el de Cass no fue perdonado.

— ¿Has hablado con Trenton?—preguntó apartándole el cabello del rostro y limpiándole el llanto de las mejillas

—No, en cuanto Dean colgó vine—Castiel acomodó su rostro sobre el pecho de Charlie y suspiró—No sé por qué lo hice, Charlie. Dean es mi mundo pero…pero vi a Trent de una manera que nadie se merece. Él tenía rasguños y mordidas—Charlie suspiró—Charlie, de verdad amo a Dean.

—Jo me dijo una vez…—susurró con un nudo en la garganta al recordar a la rubia—Que cuando te detienes a pensar en si amas a alguien es que has dejado de amarlo para siempre—Cass se apartó para mirarla—Cuando le hice aquello con Dorothy ella me lo preguntó, me preguntó si la amaba, me preguntó si había una diferencia entre ella y Dorothy—le sonrió—No dude en contestar, Cassie, que Jo era la única. No había terminado de hablar cuando yo ya la había besado. ¿De verdad amas a Dean?—Castiel asintió— ¿Y por qué no se lo dijiste?

—Amo a Dean, lo hago de verdad. Pero…—suspiró—No sé. Me gusta Trent, las cosas son diferentes con él. Más llevaderas, cree en mí—Charlie lo miró con tristeza.

—Dean también creía en ti, Castiel. Lo sabes.

Antes de contestar la puerta volvió a abrirse y apareció Gabriel con una barra de chocolate a medio comer y luciendo un poco más calmado. Detrás de él venía _Loki_ con la elegancia que contrastaba con la torpeza de su hermana, caminando como si de un dios se tratara. Hacía gala a su nombre.

—Bien, odio verte así de nuevo a pesar de ser culpa de una estupidez tuya—gruñó dejándose caer en la cama y colocando la cabeza en el regazo de Cass—La cagaste, de acuerdo. Ahora tenemos que ver cómo avanzar a partir de aquí, ¿está bien?—Castiel asintió—Y una última cosa, no le das un amor que no sientes a alguien, Castiel. Creí que Hannah te había enseñado eso.

…

Castiel y Charlie se levantaron a aplaudir con el resto cuando vieron a Trenton levantar a Luce sin problema al final de la escena. La sonrisa del chico era de orgullo, había logrado lo que tanto trabajo le había costado; las constantes ayudas de Castiel, sus palabras de aliento y motivación para hacerlo habían dado fruto y allí estaba él.

La gente aplaudía y arrojaba flores. Le aplaudían a él. Cuando todos los personajes se inclinaron para agradecer él ubicó el rostro sonriente que aplaudía con alegría sin ninguna dificultad pues aquel era un rostro que siempre sobresalía de entre los demás. Trenton se sentía en una nube al ver el orgullo de Cass…Castiel, como ahora pedían que lo llamaran.

Castiel le había pedido amablemente que le tuviera paciencia, que había terminado con Dean y le dolía mucho a pesar de lo que hizo, que entendiera. Castiel fue honesto con él, le dijo que aquello era un error pero no negó que Trenton le gustara, sin embargo se odiaba por haber traicionado a Dean de esa manera y no quería volver a entregarle algo que no tenía a un chico.

Cole lo hizo, entendió, le estaba dando su tiempo pero había dejado claras sus intenciones. Ahora que había probado lo que era tener a Castiel no iba a rendirse.

Le guiñó un ojo cuando se incorporó de la mano de Luce haciendo que Castiel sonriera y Charlie comenzara a silbar haciéndolo reír. Qué hermoso era sentirse admirado por lo que uno hacía por diversión. La dicha se expandió por el pecho de Trenton al recibir todos esos aplausos y todas esas flores, al ver a la gente ovacionándolo de pie, a ver a Castiel idolatrándolo.

Era simplemente maravilloso. Kyle estuvo equivocado todo ese tiempo; él nació para esto y para más.

…

Trenton tocó a la puerta siendo recibido por Charlie que lo miró un poco incómoda. Desde la cocina se escuchó a Gabriel diciendo que empezaba a oler a zorrillo pero a él no le importo. Estaba allí por Castiel y no por nadie más. Se moría de ganas de hacerlo su novio para callarle la maldita boca al enano aquel, para demostrarle que Castiel lo quería más.

—Está bañándose, espéralo en su habitación—aclaró la pelirroja antes de volver a la cocina— _¿Podrías ser menos infantil?_ —escuchó que le decía al rubio mientras se encaminaba por el pasillo.

_—No, es mi casa y puedo decir lo que yo quiera._

Trenton se soltó riendo y entró a la habitación de Castiel, siendo recibido por dos bufidos gatunos. Malditos gatos, lo tenían harto, _Loki_ ya lo había rasguñado y _Mish_ le orinó las zapatillas cuando las dejó en el suelo. Cualquier lazo que habían formado se rompió hace mucho. Cuando fuera novio de Castiel le pediría que mandara los gatos al cuarto de Charlie para no tener que verlos.

Se dejó caer en la cama y comenzó a admirar los muebles de Castiel. Solía recordar ese lugar lleno de fotografías pero ya no había nada allí, ni una sola fotografía. El peluche que siempre se encontraba decorando la cama con ese ridículo disfraz de abeja ya no estaba allí, de hecho ya nada de lo que antes le daba el toque de Castiel se encontraba. Ni las sábanas azules que eran sus favoritas, ni la sudadera de Seattle.

Abrió uno de los cajones sabiendo que allí encontraría algo para ponerse a dibujar, revolvió su contenido buscando un lápiz pero se topó con una pequeña cajita azul con moño. Sonrió engreído, seguro era un regalo para él. Asegurándose de que Castiel seguía en el baño, abrió la caja encontrándose un viejo cassette de esos de cinta que ya nadie escuchaba. Frunció el ceño dándole la vuelta.

_Dean’s top 13 Zepp Tra XX._

La sonrisa se le borró de golpe y gruñó con molestia.

Se supone que él ya no estaba en sus vidas, ¿por qué seguía manteniéndolo? Molesto, pensando en maneras de deshacerse de ella, la volvió a colocar en la caja y luego se la guardó en la chaqueta al tiempo que Castiel salía del baño vistiendo unos pantalones y una camiseta de manga larga mientras se secaba el cabello.

Cerró con cuidado el cajón y le sonrió abiertamente.

…

Castiel se detuvo a mitad de la zancada y soltó la mano de Trenton atrayendo su atención.

— ¿Ocurre algo?—preguntó confundido.

—Mi agujeta está desabrochada—aclaró agachándose para abrocharla

—Deberías de comprar unas más pequeñas—aclaró Trenton mientras esperaba de pie a su lado—Es la tercera vez en cinco cuadras.

—Lo siento—susurró Castiel con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras hacía doble nudo.

—Anda, que se me congela el trasero.

…

— ¡Lo he logrado!—el grito de Tony hizo que Dean se sobresaltara y perdiera la página en la que iba.

Dean alzó la cabeza con molestia por verse interrumpido en su estudio y miró en el lado de Tony.

Ambos se encontraban en su dormitorio en una bonita universidad en Noruega, habían logrado irse juntos y, además, conseguido juntos dormitorio. Fue un horror acostumbrarse al cambio de horario y al clima más brusco pero les iba bien dentro de lo que cabía, estaban aprendiendo cosas fantásticas pero les exigían más estudio así que Dean estaba preguntándose por qué Tony estaba metido en la computadora y no en el maldito libro de cálculo integral.

— ¿Qué has logrado?—preguntó intentando buscar la página que estaba leyendo.

—Escucha esto.

Su amigo oprimió algunas teclas y luego se hizo el silencio mientras se mordía las uñas en un gesto que Dean reconoció como nerviosismo.

— _Buenas tardes, señor Stark_ —habló una voz desde la computadora.

Tony chilló de alegría y, tomando la computadora, corrió a subirse a la cama de Dean para mostrarle. El Winchester sólo apreció un sinfín de algoritmos y códigos que no entendió, eso de lo computacional se lo dejaba a Tony pues a él se le dificultaba de sobremanera. Prefería más lo mecánico que lo técnico. Uno hace y el otro construye.

—He hecho mi propia inteligencia artificial—dijo con orgullo mostrándole—Fue difícil, he trabajo en ella desde Seattle—Dean parpadeó asombrado ante eso—Planeo instalarla en mi celular y los lentes que uso, también en mi casa cuando tenga una con Steve—Dean le sonrió.

— ¿Y tiene nombre?

—Pregúntale. Puedes preguntarle cualquier cosa y te contestará. La configuré para que tuviera fácil acceso a internet. Nos podría servir mucho—colocó la computadora sobre el libro que leía Dean.

—Bien… eh ¿cómo te llamas?

— _Mi nombre es Jarvis, estoy al servicio del señor Anthony Edward Stark, hijo de Howard y María Stark_ —Dean se rió asombrado, ambos pareciendo niños con juguete nuevo.

—Es asombroso—dijo sonriendo a ver a los algoritmos trabajar—Jarvis, ¿cuál es el pronóstico del tiempo para el fin de semana?

— _Sábado con temperatura máxima de 16 grados y mínima de 11, el domingo será igual por la tarde pero en la noche disminuirá a 9 grados. Señor Stark, deberá ponerse doble calcetín, recuerde que tiende a enfermarse en climas extremos_.

Dean se soltó riendo ante el bochorno de Tony y en cómo le mascullaba que mejor no hablara sobre sus cosas personales.

— ¿Por qué le pusiste Jarvis?

—Yo no soy de Washington, Dean. Vivo con mi tía Peggy porque tengo problemas con mis padres por lo de…ejem, preferir los penes—Dean asintió, comprendiendo a la perfección eso—Mis papás viven en Miami y papá se hace cargo de _Industrias_ _Stark_ , que quiera o no algún día será mía, en fin. Teníamos un mayordomo llamado Jarvis, siempre jugaba conmigo y estaba cuando papá estaba muy ocupado. Le tome cariño—se encogió de hombros— ¿Te gusta?

—Es asombroso, en serio, ¿cómo lo hiciste?—tomó la computadora para revisar a detalle—Necesito algo así en mi auto. Sería más fácil que las direccionales, ¿no crees?

—TENGO UNA IDEA—saltó haciendo que Dean se sobresaltara—Diseñemos una para ti, que esté a tu disposición. Te mostraré cada cosa que debes hacer. Nos tomará algo de tiempo pero si trabajamos juntos lo haremos en menos de lo que me tomó hacer a Jarvis—Dean se soltó riendo—La instalaremos en Baby, ¿qué dices?

Tony hacía de todo para que Dean se mantuviera distraído y no pensara en lo que pasó en octubre del año pasado. Su amigo había llorado, se había quejado, había disminuido su nivel académico un poco; lo vio borracho hasta no poder más, lo vio tirarse chica tras chica que conseguía en los bares mientras él y Steve tenían que estar atentos para que no se subiera al impala y condujera. Lo vio destruirse de maneras que él ya había experimentado, lo vio dejar de dormir pero no lo abandonó.

Él, Danneel, Magnus y su prima Samantha se quedaron a su lado dándole una mano para que se levantara cuando se hacía un ovillo en el suelo.

Danneel lo obligaba a bañarse cuando llegaba ebrio antes de ir a clases; Samantha le confiscaba el dinero cuando intentaba buscar algo para beber y llenaba todos los días su cartera de condones, si iba a coger como loco que no dejara hijos regados; Magnus le escondía las llaves del impala para que no condujera de noche y, una vez, lo encerró en los baños pues estaba demasiado violento como para relacionarse con el exterior; Tony…bueno, él hizo las tareas por ambos, lo obligó a asistir a clases y dejó que le copeara en algunos exámenes, le dejaba aspirinas todos los días junto a una botella de agua sobre el escritorio, le quitó todas las fotos de Castiel y las encerró en una pequeña cajita con candado quedándose la llave, le ayudó a dormir. Tanto que Steve tuvo que intervenir porque ambos se estaban acabando.

Al final Dean aceptó el discurso de Steve sobre autodestruirse sólo porque Castiel, o el innombrable, no lo valoró era una pérdida de tiempo, que debía de demostrar su valía. Así que a Dean no le quedó de otra más que ponerse sus pantalones de niño grande y aceptar la beca que Tony quería.

—Suena genial—asintió el rubio con una sonrisa—Quiero que sea mujer, y se llamará Baby—Tony se soltó riendo por eso.

—Y eso se debe a…

—Mi auto es una dama, Tony. Debe sonar como una al menos.

…

Salieron del área del equipaje y comenzaron a arrastrar sus maletas hasta donde los esperaban. Tony soltó un chillido para nada masculino al ver a Steve sostener una caja de sus donas favoritas y corrió a colgársele como un monito sin importar quién miraba. Dean sonrió divertido, había pasado un año y ellos seguían mirándose como si fuera la primera vez.

El estómago de Dean se revolvió por la imagen que daban, como si estuvieran envueltos en su propia burbuja y nada podría romperla. Miró a Tony sonreír con la boca llena de glaseado mientras Steve le peinaba el cabello y le preguntaba sobre su viaje.

Negó con la cabeza. Aquello ya no era para él, ya no tendría quién lo mirara con la adoración con la que Steve miraba a Tony. A pesar de sus pensamientos se encontró a sí mismo buscándolo entre las personas del aeropuerto, recordándose con amargura que él no volvería a esperarlo.

Siguió caminando y se encontró con su madre acompañada de la bonita Samantha y un chico demasiado alto, tan alto que ya lo dejaba abajo. Él fue el primero en correr a su encuentro. Dean lo envolvió con ambos brazos y lo estrujó fuerte, como si temiera perderlo si lo soltaba. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras una enorme sonrisa se plasmaba en su rostro.

—Bienvenido—susurró el chico con la voz un poco gutural haciendo que Dean riera.

—Me voy un año y ya estás como una palmera, ¿qué te da mamá, eh?

Ambos se apartaron riendo y sintiendo su familiaridad, disfrutando de volver a estar de vuelta. Dean le desordenó el cabello a Sam antes de ser embestido por una pequeña chica castaña que vestía un bonito vestido amarillo a pesar del clima. Dean la hizo girar en el aire haciendo que la chica se carcajeara y luego la colocó en el suelo.

—También te extrañe, tonto—Samantha le sonrió encantada mientras lo volvía a abrazar—Sammy y yo apostábamos sobre si llegarías más gordo o más flaco.

—Llegaste bien, hermano—Sammy le golpeó el hombro provocando risas.

—Gracias, ahora, si me disculpan. Iré a saludar a…

La voz se le fue al ver en la dirección donde estaba su madre.

Mary sonreía con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras se abrazaba a un hombre alto, un reflejo de Dean pero como treinta años después. Dean tragó duro al verlo y no pudo caminar, Sam se detuvo a su lado, nervioso por su reacción, y Samantha comenzó a jugar con el dobladillo de su vestido, temiendo que su primo hiciera una escena o algo así.

John dio unos pasos al frente y se colocó frente a su hijo.

Con lentitud colocó las manos en su hombro y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, descubriendo que el niño que hacía ruido de autos mientras jugaba tirado en la sala había desaparecido, había lastimado demasiado a ese niño por su maldito orgullo y su ignorancia. También vio el daño que Castiel había causado pues Mary lo había puesto al corriente para que no lo arruinara.

—Te amo—le dijo suspirando—Eres mi más grande orgullo, Dean. No importa de quién te enamores—los ojos de Dean se llenaron de lágrimas—Perdóname por llegar demasiado tarde, hijo. Jamás dejé de quererte, nunca dejarás de ser mi orgullo.

Dean sonrió sintiendo cómo la herida de su corazón sanaba un poco, como el peso que siempre cargaba sobre sus hombros y la nube negra que lo envolvía en ocasiones se aligeraba y se aclaraba. Envolvió a John con ambos brazos y se permitió disfrutar del abrazo de su padre. Del abrazo que había necesitado hace años y le fue negado.

…

— ¡Castiel!—el grito que vino desde el pasillo sobresaltó a los amigos que preparaban la cena—El maldito mocoso que tienes como sobrino rayó mis diseños para tu abuela.

Trenton apareció cargando su cuaderno, mostrando un bonito vestido que intentó ser coloreado por crayolas rojas y azules. Gabriel y Charlie se llevaron una mano a la boca para esconder su sonrisa pero Castiel comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Sabía que había sido mala idea dejar a Jack en su cuarto con las crayolas, con razón había estado tan callado.

—No lo hizo con esa intención—se apresuró a calmarlo mientras tomaba el cuaderno—Y parte del diseño se puede recuperar, sobre todo si hiciste una copia.

— ¡No lo justifiques, Castiel!—le gritó haciendo que se sobresaltara y Gabriel frunciera el ceño—Maldito niño.

— ¡Hey, que también es mi sobrino!—le gruñó Gabriel acercándose—Tu culpa, no debes dejar tus cosas del trabajo por aquí cuando hay un niño de seis años viviendo con nosotros.

—También vivo aquí, idiota—Trenton le gruñó y le arrebató el cuaderno a Castiel—Más te vale buscar una manera de arreglar esto, Castiel. ¡Ahora!

Se regresó a la habitación haciendo que Castiel se mordiera el labio, preocupado, comenzando a arrancarse la piel entre pequeños mordiscos. Cuando Trenton se ponía de ese humor cosas malas pasaban, Castiel lo sabía y por eso procuraba siempre tenerlo feliz.

Tiró de la manga de su suéter y se encaminó a la sala donde Jack estaba escondido en el sillón jugando con una bola de estambre y _Mish_ mientras _Loki_ los miraba desde el respaldo, aquel juego era demasiado indigno para él.

—Jack, ¿rayaste el dibujo de Trent?—preguntó sentándose a su lado.

—Yo quería ayudar a terminarlo—aclaró el niño mirándolo con esos ojitos que había aprendido de Gabriel—No pensé que se iba a enojar.

—Cuando quieras colorear algo pregunta primero, Jack—lo atrajo a su regazo y lo abrazó—Está bien, no vuelvas a hacer eso, por favor. Primero me preguntas, ¿de acuerdo?—Jack asintió—Bien.

—Se enojó contigo otra vez, ¿verdad?—preguntó el pequeño llevándose el dedo a la boca, una manía que no se iba con los años—Escuché que te grito, perdón, Cassie. No quería que te gritara.

Castiel sonrió con tristeza mientras peinaba el cabello de Jack, tan rubio como el de Lucifer, y le besó la frente.

Habían accedido a quedárselo todo el verano mientras Mick arrastraba a su ahora esposo a una zona de África a buscar un tipo de serpiente que le interesaba. No iban a llevar al niño a ese lugar y Kelly estaba demasiado ocupada con su boda con el político que se había conseguido preocupada por no desatender al niño que Gabriel hizo una rabieta para poder tenerlo con ellos.

—No te preocupes por eso—lo consoló mientras se levantaba con el niño en brazos—Siempre está molesto conmigo.

…

Castiel sonrió incómodo mientras los flashes le encandilaban la cara y Trenton sonreía abiertamente disfrutando de la atención.

Les había tocado asistir a la _Semana de La Moda_ en París en nombre de la revista de Amelia; Castiel pensó que todo sería hermoso, la ciudad del amor con Cole; pasearían y harían un sinfín de cosas juntos pero no, al parecer su novio tenía otros planes que no estaba incluido su tiempo de pareja.

Siguieron caminando por la entrada luciendo los increíbles trajes de terciopelo negro y tinto que Amelia diseñó exclusivamente para ellos. Todos los periodistas se volvían locos al ver al bailarín número uno de Nueva York desfilar con su pareja en el evento. Trenton había actuado en algunas obras dirigidas por James, bailado en otras y posado para varios números de la revista. Sin duda era una sensación que estuviera allí.

Tiró del brazo de Castiel para apresurarse a entrar haciendo que el chico de ojos azules se tropezara con sus propios pies.

—No me avergüences, Castiel—le gruñó entre dientes mientras lo ayudaba a mantener el equilibrio.

—Lo siento—susurró avergonzado con las mejillas coloradas—Pero no hay prisa, Trent, no empezarán sin mi discurso—Trenton enarcó las cejas.

— ¿Tú discurso? Pensé que tu abuela te había dicho que yo daría el discurso—Castiel frunció el ceño por eso—Cree que lo diré mejor y con más carisma. No te pongas celoso, cariño, es un buen discurso—le besó brevemente los labios haciendo que los flash de las cámaras aumentaran—Siempre me haces lucir bien, ¿no?—Castiel asintió con una pequeña sonrisa—Te amo, cariño. Vamos a dentro.

Castiel asintió con una sonrisa mientras saludaba tímidamente a los reporteros y era acarreado por Trenton al lugar del evento. Comenzaba a sentirse como un accesorio.

…

Castiel gruñó mientras acomodaba la última caja sobre su nuevo apartamento que compartía con Trenton.

Tanto Castiel como sus amigos habían decidido mudarse a Los Ángeles; Gabriel porque había recibido una oferta de pasantía en el hospital central que no pudo rechazar; Charlie porque quería hacer una serie sobre los libros de Chuck y tendría más oportunidad de hacerla allá y Castiel y Trent…bueno, ellos para hacerse cargo de la revista de Amelia pues había una parte acá.

Se limpió el sudor con la manga del suéter y luego se encaminó a la cocina, esperando a que Trenton llegara pronto para que fueran a cenar. Mientras caminaba se topó con su reflejo en el horno y se quedó allí mirándose sin entender muy bien qué era lo que contemplaba.

Tenía que rasurarse, eso era definitivo, odiaba llevar barba pero Trento creía que se veía atractivo así que se la dejó, al menos tenía que recortarla un poco. Alzo la mano para tocarse el rostro deteniéndose a media acción al ver la marca olivácea que tenía en la muñeca. Suspiró, Trenton se emocionaba de más cuando tenían sexo, era todo, y la última vez lo sujeto con demasiada fuerza, le pasaba a cualquiera. Debería de hablarlo con él.

La puerta de entrada se abrió de golpe y un efusivo Cole lo abrazó haciéndolo girar en el aire. Castiel rió confundido por la demostración de afecto pero no lo rechazó, Trenton no era del tipo espontáneo, prefería la privacidad y lo formal; no se besaban en la calle ni hacían las cosas cursis que a Castiel le gustaban como escaparse a algún lado o gritar en la cima de un edificio pero lo aceptaba. Así era Trenton y estaba bien.

— ¿A qué se debe la felicidad?—preguntó riendo cuando fue sentado sobre la encimera.

—Recuerdas que audicione para un papel en una película, ¿verdad?—preguntó emocionado—Tienes que recordarlo, vamos—Castiel se soltó riendo.

—Lo recuerdo perfectamente. Esa donde serías un bailarín frustrado, ¿no?—Trenton asintió—Bueno, ¿te llamarón?

—LO HICIERON—gritó entusiasmado dando saltitos—Me presento en los estudios la semana siguiente así que puedo ayudar con la mudanza antes de ponerme en eso—Castiel sonrió encantado y le besó la frente.

—Te dije que sería tuyo, ¿por qué nunca me crees?—Trenton sonrió escondiendo el rostro en el pecho de Castiel—Te amo.

—Y yo a ti, bebé.

Ante el apodo Castiel se tensó un poco mientras comenzaba a peinar el cabello de Trenton.

Él sabía que odiaba que le llamara así, se lo había repetido hasta el cansancio y se supone que había entendido. No quería pelear por eso ahora que él estaba tan feliz. Asintió volviendo a besar su frente mientras lo envolvía fuerte con sus brazos.

…

—Y ahora, es un honor para mí y mi compañero…—Tony señaló a Dean haciendo que éste sonriera—Declarar el nuevo nombre de _Industrias Stark_ como _Industrias Winstark_ —Dean y Tony tomaron las enormes tijeras y cortaron el listón que estaba en la entrada de las nuevas instalaciones.

La prensa comenzó a sacar fotos desde todos sus ángulos. Sammy y Samantha aplaudían junto con Steve, que tenía sobre sus hombros al pequeño Peter que reía por el escándalo de confeti y globos que había, de hecho tenía uno azul amarrado en la muñeca ya que Sam dijo que si no tenía cuidado se le podía soltar.

Dean sonrió orgulloso mientras abrazaba a Tony de los hombros y posaban junto al nuevo letrero. Había costado mucho pero al fin era suya, al fin podían hacer lo que más les gustaba y eso era crear para beneficio de otros. Dean sonrió al ver a sus padres entre la multitud vitoreándolo junto con Bobby y Jody, incluso estaban Samuel y Deanna aplaudiendo mientras Samantha los saludaba tímidamente.

Aquello apenas iba a comenzar.

…

—Hey, Dean—Samantha ingresó a la oficina de Dean haciendo sonar sus tacones de aguja—Te llegó esto, no entiendo por qué llegó a la industria y no a tu casa—Dean le sonrió perezosamente mientras tomaba el sobre.

—Eso se debe porque nadie sabe donde vivo, Sam—su prima negó con la cabeza haciendo que Dean la mirara con el ceño fruncido—Deberías de usar cuello de tortuga para el trabajo, no quiero que me distraigas a nadie—Samantha puso los ojos en blanco y alzó los pechos con ambas manos.

—Mi trabajo me costó tenerlas, déjame presumirlas.

Dean se carcajeo mientras la despedía con una mano y se apresuraba a abrir el sobre.

…

—Castiel—su secretaria toco la puerta antes de entrar viendo a un Castiel atareado revisando unas imágenes—Te llegó esto al correo de la empresa—se apresuró a hacerle llegar un sobre.

—Espero que sea algo importante—gruñó mientras lo tomaba—Gracias, Vicky, ¿podrías preguntar en edición si ya tienen la portada? Quiero corregirla de una vez. También llama a Trenton, pregúntale si saldremos a cenar o no, por favor.

—En seguida, Castiel. Deberías comer algo, son las cuatro de la tarde—Castiel suspiró.

—Bueno, consígueme algo de comer si no es mucha molestia, odio la dieta de Cole—Vicky sonrió divertida.

—Una hamburguesa en seguida—dijo sonriendo la mujer antes de salir.

Castiel suspiró divertido y decidió ignorar unos segundos el trabajo mientras abría el sobre.

…

_Lisa Breaden  
&   
Balthazar Talbot  
tienen el honor de invitarlo a su boda._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, en wattpad había puesto que diferencié la vida de Cass y Dean después de la ruptura con 2 canciones:
> 
> 1) With Out Me de Halsey para Cass; porque habla de cómo puso a alguien en las nubes y éste se olvidó de eso haciéndole de lado, pudimos ver que Trent comenzó a tener demasiada confianza debido a Cass pero hay una parte donde el propio Castiel siente que es más un accesorio para él que su novio.
> 
> 2) With Out You de Avicii para Dean: habla de cómo a pesar de prometerle que estarían juntos no lo cumplió y se veía en la necesidad de cumplir sus sueños solos, seguir adelante y es lo que hizo Dean, siguió con sus sueños y planes aunque Castiel no estaba a su lado para apoyarlo.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holiii, espero que hayan tenido buenas fiestas, no les desee feliz año nuevo pero ahora les digo feliz día de reyes? okno jsjs FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, oremos a Jack que éste no nos dé una retroputiza

> _Dean odiaba recordar pero temía olvidar._

**…**

—No, escuche. Necesitamos que la entrevista salga en el siguiente número…sí, lo entiendo pero…No, espere, tiene que ser, el señor Stark…no, el señor Winchester no puede ser entrevistado solo…

Peter dejó de lado las crayolas con las que dibujaba sobre el escritorio de Samantha y la miró sintiéndose mortalmente aburrido. La mujer iba y venía llena de papeles haciendo que sus tacones sonaran en el suelo como si fueran las manecillas de un reloj. Él quería irse de su oficina, estaba aburrido, quería ir a jugar pero Samantha le dijo que no podía ir con su papá porque estaba en junta.

Comenzó a girar en la silla intentando entretenerse en algo cuando la caja sobre un mueble atrajo su atención. Él conocía esa caja muy bien. Se aseguro que Samantha no estuviera viendo y bajó de la silla con cuidado, balanceando los pies antes de tocar el suelo y se encaminó hacia allá. El mueble parecía muy alto y la caja demasiado lejana pero, alzándose sobre la punta de sus pies, alzó las manos dispuesto a tomarla. Estaba muy pesada.

Se tambaleó cuando el peso de la caja le llegó pero fue capaz de mantener el equilibrio. Se aseguró de que fuera lo que él creía y, al ser así, sonrió dirigiéndose a la salida detrás de Samantha, que cargaba un montón de hojas y seguía hablando por teléfono.

La castaña mujer no se dio cuenta de que el pequeño Peter iba detrás de ella cargando una caja con sus pequeñas manitas, estaba más concentrada en tener todo bien organizado antes de que Tony se desocupara y Dean decidiera salir de su oficina; deberían de buscarle otro asistente, o al menos hacer que Sammy trabaje parcialmente con ellos. No podía hacerlo todo ella sola.

Samantha giro por el pasillo a la derecha, en dirección a la oficina de Tony, así que Peter se tambaleo con la caja a la izquierda, sabiendo que su padre estaba ocupado y lo que había en la caja le gustaba más a alguien que no era ninguno de sus padres.

Peter no tenía mamá, su mamá se había ido al cielo junto con su papá pero dos hombres aparecieron y dijeron que ahora ellos lo cuidarían. Peter quería mucho a sus nuevos papás, papá Steve era divertido, siempre jugaba con él y le contaba cuentos fantásticos, le enseñaba muchas cosas; papá Tony era como él, se la pasaba haciendo berrinches, escuchaba música ruidosa que decía cosas raras y le daba todo lo que le pedía sin pestañar, papá Steve ya lo había regañado por eso.

Peter colocó la caja en el suelo con cuidado y se alzó sobre la punta de los pies para alcanzar la manija y poder abrir la puerta que estaba al fondo. Cuando lo logró volvió a tomar la caja en sus manos y la empujo para poder entrar.

Escuchó la voz del dueño de la oficina cantar distraído, él también escuchaba música rara que papá Steve decía era muy molesta. A Peter le gustaba, era divertida. Se tambaleó hasta poder colocar la caja en el escritorio y luego le dio la vuelta corriendo para subirse al regazo del hombre que revisaba a contra luz unos planos.

— ¡Hola, tío Dean!—lo saludó sonriendo mientras se hincaba sobre sus piernas y tomaba el rostro adulto con ambas manos.

—Oye, pequeño enano—Dean sonrió abiertamente bajando los planos—Creí que tu padre te había dejado en la oficina de Samantha.

—Me _burrí_ —comenzó a mover las mejillas del adulto como si fueran plastilina—Tú eres más divertido. Di quiero pay—dijo riendo mientras estrujaba su rostro.

—Quiero pay—masculló Dean haciendo que Peter se riera.

A sus treinta y pico años Dean seguía soltero; se divertía por las noches cuando alguna chica bonita atraía su atención o cuando un chico le coqueteaba demasiado, tenía la fama de frívolo arrogante, orgulloso, egocéntrico y lo era en su gran mayoría pero también era amable, generoso y muy divertido. Lastimosamente sus nuevas características no llegaban a agradar a muchas personas una vez que lo conocían.

Su relación más larga fue de año y medio con una modelo ucraniana que conoció en una fiesta, la chica era bonita pero cuando ella quiso formalizar Dean la dejó.

Dean se resignó hace mucho a que lo suyo no eran las relaciones formales así que siguió divirtiéndose y disfrutando su soltería pero había algo que de verdad quería no importaba que: Hijos.

Dean adoraba los niños, le divertían demasiado pero al ver que era incapaz de tener una relación formal empezó a desear sobrinos. Pasó varios meses presionando a Danneel para que se embarazara de Eric apenas se casaron pero la chica le dijo que no había prisa, que lo harían cuando tuvieran una vida más estable y hubiesen disfrutado uno del otro suficiente; le siguió a su hermano cuando Sammy le presentó a Eileen, una de sus compañeras que conoció en la universidad y con la que ya llevaba unos años, pero ese par se estaba tomando las cosas con demasiada calma, tanto que apenas hace unos meses se habían comprometido y no veían una boda próxima.

Era el colmo que los que podían tener hijos en el plazo de nueve meses no se pusieran las pilas, él se estaba haciendo viejo.

Vaya fue su sorpresa cuando hace unos años Tony y Steve llegaron con un niño de dos años en brazos presentándolo como su hijo.

Dean apenas vio al pequeño castaño lo adoró por completo, y el sentimiento fue mutuo pues el pequeño Peter seguía a cualquier lado a Dean sin importar si era peligroso o no; el par se había hecho cómplices de diabluras en la industria y se metían en problemas comúnmente por la curiosidad de Peter y la necesidad de darle todo lo que quería de Tony y Dean. El pequeño solía salirse con la suya siempre, ayudaba el hecho de ser el único niño que tenían, y los regañados siempre eran Tony y Dean por ser inmaduros.

—Vas a asustar a Samantha cuando no te encuentre—lo reprendió Dean mientras lo sentaba en sus piernas y giraba en la silla para colocar los planos en el escritorio—Se va a volver loca y tu papá la va a regañar.

—Estamos jugando a las escondidas—murmuró el niño jugando con un lápiz—Sólo que ella no lo sabe—Dean se carcajeo por eso—Te traje pay, ¡yo lo encontré! Es para nosotros—señaló la caja al borde del escritorio.

Dean se estiró a tomarla y vio un bonito pay de manzana en ella. Adivinó de dónde lo había sacado y negó con la cabeza. Ese niño era de temer.

—Peter, ¿este pay no estaba en la oficina de Samantha?—preguntó divertido mirándolo con una ceja arqueada.

—Papá Tony dice que las cosas no están en ningún lugar y en el todo a la vez, que el espacio que ocupan es rela…rela… _re-la-ti-vo_ —deletreó sintiendo un nudo la lengua ante esa rara palabra—La caja estaba en mi campo de _misión_ —dijo sonriendo como si no rompiera ni un plato teniendo toda la vajilla destrozada a sus espaldas.

—Tu papá Tony es un tramposo que siempre busca salirse con la suya, Peter—le dijo riendo Dean mientras revolvía su cabello—No deberías de aprender esas mañas de él—comenzó a teclear distraído en la computadora—Baby, ¿puedes decirme qué hace Samantha ahora?

— _La señorita Campbell se encuentra buscando al joven Stark_ —aclaró la IA de su oficina que estaba a su entera disposición— _Señor, su hermano ha llegado a la industria._

—Sí, eso está bien—habló distraído mirando el motor que tenía en la computadora.

—Es para el carrito que haces, ¿verdad?—preguntó el pequeño mirando con curiosidad la imagen que analizaba Dean.

—Así es. Se supone que ya debería de funcionar pero me temo que necesito unas piezas que no se acomodan la una con la otra—murmuró.

Peter comenzó a buscar algo entre los papeles que tenía su tío regados por el escritorio, a veces le dejaba dibujar carritos que luego él hacía en gran escala y le dejaban jugar con ellos; la navidad pasada el tío Dean le hizo un carrito que podía conducir con una araña en el capo, era como el automóvil de su superhéroe favorito. Aún jugaba con él cuando papá Steve estaba en su descanso y lo llevaba al parque.

Mientras seguía su búsqueda, un pequeño sobre de color blanco atrajo su atención, tenía un sello gracioso que ya estaba roto y las letras eran doradas. Era un bonito sobre, muy suavecito y liso.

—Tío Dean—habló tirando de la corbata de Dean— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Puedo jugar con él?

Dean no escuchó al pequeño porque seguía concentrado en volver a desarmar el maldito motor a través del programa que Tony había creado para que no estuviera todo el día en el maldito taller haciendo y deshaciendo.

Peter lo miró aguardando la respuesta que nunca llegó y frunció el ceño al verse ignorado, comenzó a tirar con más fuerza de la corbata azul que traía su tío en el cuello asfixiando un poco al adulto.

— ¡TÍO DEAN!—gritó con insistencia haciendo que el adulto lo mirara—Te estoy hablando y no me haces caso.

—Perdón, pequeño, ¿qué ocurre?

Peter le puso el sobre frente a las narices y lo agitó.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Una invitación—dijo Dean tomando el sobre del pequeño y mirándolo a detalle.

— ¿Para qué?

—Para una boda.

Dean se dejó caer en el respaldo de su silla y miró fijamente las letras doradas que decían su nombre y la dirección de la industria.

Volvió a sacar ese papel de algodón decorado con tan elegante letra y miró de nuevo el nombre de su ex novia y el de su futuro esposo.

No esperaba que Lisa se encontrara con Balthazar o volvieran sin más, ella había dicho que lo vio muy feliz con Ruby pero allí estaba la prueba de eso, de que uno siempre vuelve al lugar donde fue feliz. Cuando creía que las cosas podían ir bien llega el pasado y te escupe a la cara como si de una llama se tratara (ya le había pasado cuando él y Sammy llevaron a Peter al zoológico) y no era algo bonito.

Se la había pasado huyendo de aquello desde hace diez años, evitando tanto el momento de encontrarlo entre la gente, ayudaba poco que fuera reconocido y saliera en revistas pero igual dolía como la primera vez, dolía verlo fotografiado de la mano del idiota que arruinó lo que pudieron tener.

Cuando lo miraba el odio dentro de él crecía, las noticias de su relación y de cómo eran los nuevos Amelia y James Novak hacían que lo odiara con todo el amor que le llegó a tener y se odiara a sí mismo por ser tan idiota, por no haber sido suficiente.

—Ah, ¿una boda de quién? ¿Será como la de mis papás o como la de tía Danneel?—Peter comenzó a balancear los pies pegándole con los talones a Dean en las espinillas— ¿Dónde es? ¿Puedo ir?—Dean sonrió ante las preguntas del niño olvidando sus lúgubres pensamientos.

—Es la boda de una amiga. Es en…—buscó la dirección y frunció al verla— _Thunder Basin, Wyoming_ , ¿qué clase de nombre es ese?—Peter se rió mientras repetía la palabra rara, _wiyomin_ —Es dentro de dos semanas. Se supone que tú irás con tus padres a Alemania, ¿no?—Peter gruñó y se dejó caer contra el pecho de Dean.

—No me gusta _Anemania_. Todos hablan raro y no entiendo—se cruzó de brazos haciendo un mohín que hizo reír a Dean.

—Pero si fuiste cuando tenías tres años, Peter. Tal vez sea más divertido ahora.

—Tengo así—le mostró cuatro dedos con brusquedad—Y es igual de _burrido_. Papi se la pasa trabajando y papá siempre quiere ir a los museos. No quiero ir—negó con la cabeza.

Dean intentó hacerlo recapacitar, alegando que no se podía quedar acá si sus padres estaban en Alemania, cuando la puerta se abrió y un chico enorme, casi un hombre de dos metros con el cabello a los hombros, entró luciendo una camiseta de los patriotas que le quedaba un poco ajustada.

Al verlo, Peter se le olvidó su enojo y el amor por Dean para correr a los brazos del recién llegado. Los niños eran tan volubles.

—Tío Sammy, ¡arriba!—gritó mientras hacía la cabeza hacia atrás y le extendía los brazos—Arriba, anda.

Sam se soltó riendo mientras se inclinaba y subía a Peter para que se colocara en sus hombros. A Peter le encantaba que Sam lo cargara, era como estar en la cima de un edificio, las cosas se veían realmente pequeñas desde los hombros de su tío. Dean se levantó dejando la invitación de Lisa en el escritorio y fue a saludar a su hermanito.

—Me extraña no verte con esos trajes tan pomposos que usas—le dijo mientras lo abrazaba a modo de saludo.

—Como si no los usaras tú también—se burló Sam haciendo que Dean riera y Peter comenzara a tirar de su cabello—Samantha te ha estado buscando, Peter. Esta muy asustada.

—Estaba _burrido_ y ella ocupada—aclaró el pequeño recargando la barbilla en la cabeza de Sam— ¿Por qué traes el uniforme de mi papá?

Steve se había convertido en jugador de la NFL como uno de los mariscales de campo de Los Patriotas por lo que, cuando era temporada, viajaba mucho y Tony y Peter no lo veían demasiado puesto que sus partidos no siempre coincidían en temporada de vacaciones para Tony. Peter decía que ese era el uniforme de su papá así como el de Tony eran los trajes y las corbatas por eso se preguntaba por qué muchos lo usaban, ¿trabajaban con su papá?

—Porque hoy juega tu papá y mi hermano prometió que lo veríamos juntos—Sam miró con mala cara a Dean que, al parecer, lo había olvidado—Lo supuse, vine por ti. Tony me dijo que nos alcanzaría en la casa junto con Samantha así que tenemos tiempo de comprar algunas cosas.

— ¿Tengo qué?—al ver los ojos de cachorro de Sammy y de Peter gruñó—Los odio a todos ustedes.

Tomó su celular del escritorio y la invitación de Lisa junto con sus llaves y la caja de pay mientras Sam y Peter hablaban sobre lo alto que era el primero.

Peter tenía la mala costumbre de atorar los pies bajo los brazos de Sammy y hacerse hacia atrás hasta que quedaba de cabeza. Steve lo había regañado alegando que podía lastimar a Sam pero el alto le dijo que no había problema, malo fuera que enredara las piernas alrededor del cuello. Así que mientras caminaban al ascensor Dean venía viendo como Peter colgaba de cabeza de la espalda de Sammy y alegaba que el mundo era más divertido de esa forma.

Samantha venía por el pasillo después de revisar los baños en búsqueda de Peter cuando los vio dirigirse al ascensor. El alma le volvió al cuerpo y respiró aliviada de ver al pequeño en los hombros de Sam.

Cuando Samantha terminó su tratamiento todo el mundo coincidió en algo; era la gemela de Sam. Ambos tenían el cabello de tonos similares, el de ella más reflejos dorados que el de Sam, y tenían la forma de la nariz semejante, también los ojos aunque los de ella fueran del color de Dean.

Y aunque era una de las mayores, los Winchester la habían adoptado como la hermanita y no dejaban que nadie la hiciera menos cuando se enteraban que no era biológicamente mujer o cuando algún borracho quería pasarse de listo con la bonita chica. Aunque, claro, tener a alguien como Sam y Dean a tus espaldas intimidaba a cualquiera.

— ¡Aquí estas, enano Stark!—habló respirando de nuevo—Te llevo buscando por horas—reprendió el niño que escondía el rostro en el cabello de Sam.

—Pero sólo estuve con Dean un ratito—se defendió el niño y juntó el dedo índice y el pulgar para hacer más valido su argumento—Así, me estaba _burriendo_ contigo—Sam sonrió.

—Te llevaste mi pay—gruñó la chica y le arrebató la caja a Dean provocándole un mohín en el rostro—Le diré a tu papá y no, no hablo de Tony, él te hace fiesta—los grandes rieron porque eso era cierto—Eres un niño feo.

—No es cierto—Peter le enseñó la lengua—Soy el niño más bonito del mundo—el ascensor llegó y Sam se apresuró a entrar con Peter en sus hombros— _Arriverase_ , _bitch_.

Hizo el signo de paz con ambas manos mientras Sam lo imitaba. Dean negó con la cabeza y se apresuró a seguirlos antes de que se cerraran las puertas y Samantha comenzara a regañarlo por enseñarle esas palabras al niño aunque las hubiese dicho incorrectamente.

Eran ciertas las cosas que decían; los niños a esa edad son como esponjas.

…

Sam, Dean y Samantha tenían una casa en las afueras de la ciudad cercana a la mansión de Tony y Steve.

Era espaciosa pero sin exagerar, tenía un inmenso jardín y alberca en el patio trasero, la habían comprado porque creían que era perfecta para ellos tres; claro que ahora vivía Eileen con ellos pero era tal el espacio que tenían que no veían ningún problema con eso pues cada uno tenía su habitación y su propio baño; técnicamente lo único que compartían era el estudio, la cocina, la sala y el comedor. Bueno, y el estacionamiento pero eso no era problema.

Peter salió corriendo del impala azotando la puerta para la molestia de Dean, que se guardó los insultos en el corazón para cuando el pequeño fuera más grande, Sam sonrió divertido y se apresuró a seguirlo mientras Dean le pedía a Baby, su adorada IA que tanto trabajo les había costado a él y a Tony que sólo tenía instalada en el auto y en la oficina, que abriera la cajuela.

Cuando Steve jugaba se surtían de todo para poder disfrutar el partido sin interrupciones; desde cervezas para los adultos y cajitas de jugo para Peter, hasta carne para hamburguesas, papas, refrescos. Todo lo que una tarde de partido requiere.

—Samantha me dijo que recibiste una invitación—habló Sam mientras se dividían el puñado de bolsas.

—Samantha debería de ser menos chismosa—masculló Dean con molestia.

—De una boda ¿eh? ¿Crowley o Benny?

—Lisa—susurró nervioso—Con Balthazar.

A Sam no le tocó ver el Dean que dejo la ruptura de Castiel pero sí supo lo que ocasionó; vio el dolor de su hermano todos los días que lo visitó en Forks hasta que se fue a Noruega, vio las sonrisas rotas y la desesperación, la herida que causaba haberse visto traicionado de la peor manera.

Cuando Dean regresó de Noruega se le notaba más tranquilo y centrado, como si algo dentro de él hubiera muerto con la esperanza de volver a tener lo que tuvo. Amaba al nuevo Dean tanto como el anterior, pero le preocupaba que no fuera capaz de mantener una relación, ya estaba entrando a los treinta y él, que tenía veintiséis, ya tenía un futuro más estable con una chica que su hermano.

Sin embargo, veía el problema de Dean sobre la boda. Apreciaba a Lisa, habían terminado en muy buenas condiciones con el otro, pero el novio de ésta era uno de los mejores amigos del chico que le rompió el corazón así que era fácil atar cabos.

—No planeas ir, ¿verdad?—le preguntó una vez que estuvieron acomodados y cerraron el auto.

—Tengo mucho trabajo—aclaró distraído encaminándose a la puerta que Peter había dejado abierta.

—No, no es cierto. El prototipo del auto _Colt_ sale oficialmente hasta el mes que viene. Tony viajará a Alemania para conseguirte lo que hace falta y algunos inversionistas. La revista _Angels and Hunters_ los entrevistará a fin de mes para ser los primeros en lanzar el anuncio del auto, ¿cuál mucho trabajo? Puedes tomarte una semana, Dean.

—Aún no sé si quiera ir, ¿de acuerdo?—gruñó caminando a la cocina, donde se escuchaba a un Peter parlanchín—No quiero, lo golpearé si lo veo.

 _Eso es algo serio_ , pensó Sam con preocupación mientras entraban a la cocina. En ella estaba Eileen dándole a Peter de lo que cocinaba mientras el niño se encontraba sentado sobre la isla de la cocina.

Eileen era parcialmente sorda debido a un accidente que tuvo de niña. Cuando Sam la conoció se esmeró en practicar el lenguaje de señas, se esmeró en memorizarlo y hasta se lo enseñó a Dean para que la comunicación con la chica fuera más fácil. Claro que, con el tiempo, Sam la convenció de conseguir un aparato para la sordera con la promesa de que sólo lo usaría en clases pues le era demasiado molesto. Aunque cuando se lo explicaron a Peter, la solución del pequeño fue hablar más fuerte.

Dean saludó a la diminuta chica mientras colocaba las bolsas junto a Peter y éste comenzaba a revisarlas en búsqueda de sus juguitos. Vio como su hermano dejaba lo que estaba cargando y se apresuraba a abrazar a Eileen para besar su mejilla haciéndola reír.

El corazón de Dean dio un vuelco a recordarse igual de enamorado por alguien, al recordar lo que era sentir que tu día se arreglara con una sonrisa.

Era tan joven y lo quiso todo, fue tan idiota, se enamoró como un idiota, se dejó transformar en algo que no era y no le volvería pasar. Sí, extrañaba sentirse así de amado, sentir que las cosas eran fáciles y que todo iba a estar bien, extrañaba dormir abrazado a alguien durante las noches y susurrar secretos en rincones del mundo pero eso no era para él. No más.

 _Gracias por eso,_ pensó con rencor mientras volvía a endurecer la coraza que lo envolvía desde hace un tiempo y nadie ha sido capaz de tirar. Claro que Dean sentía el amor, claro que amaba pues adoraba a Sammy y a Samantha, amaba con locura al pequeño que hacía burbujas con el juguito, quería a Tony y a sus padres, adoraba a sus abuelos.

Pero ese amor que experimento en antaño, ese amor que le provocó el dolor y la decepción más profunda no lo sentía, le asqueaba ese sentimiento. Le era indigno, muchos lo tenían coronado como el _Hombre de Hielo_ , mujeres y hombres intentaban penetrar esa armadura de titanio que lo envolvía como una manta a un bebé en invierno. A Dean le repugnaba la forma de rogar cuando él terminaba las cosas; una vez un hombre se arrodilló y le pidió quedarse, que no lo dejara, que haría las cosas mejor. Dean sólo dio la vuelta y se fue.

—Iré a quitarme el olor a oficina—gruñó interrumpiendo el bello momento de la pareja—Recuerden que hay niños presentes—les dijo sonriendo.

 _Te hice un pay,_ le dijo Eileen con las manos haciéndolo sonreír. Él le contestó con un corazón antes de desaparecer por las escaleras.

El cuarto de Dean era el de la izquierda y Sam usaba el de la derecha dejando a Samantha en el de fondo ya que era el más grande y, debido a que era chica que amaba la ropa, tenía muchas más cosas.

Dean entró arrojando su corbata al suelo sin preocuparse donde caía y miró alrededor como si buscara algo que sabía que no estaba allí, siempre le pasaba cada que entraba a su habitación. Lo buscaba siempre; en la calle, en la multitud, en la oficina y en su casa. Lo buscaba como si él formara parte de aquella vida haciendo que la amargura fuera grande cuando se recordaba que él no estaba.

Las paredes eran de un monótono color gris con muebles oscuros y sabanas claras. Las cortinas del fondo cubrían toda una pared de cristal que tenía vistas a la playa; su armario era de puertas negras corredizas donde abundaban trajes y camisetas de franela para sus días libres. Lo que sobresalía de todo ese monótono lugar era una vieja caja de metal con candado que Dean tenía bajo la mesilla de noche.

Recordaba a la perfección el día en que Tony se la entrego con una pequeña llave que tenía colgada del espejo retrovisor del impala.

_—Esto es tuyo—susurró entregándole la caja con la llave encima—Sólo…ábrela cuando creas que has perdonado, Dean, sino te va a lastimar._

Se la dio después de graduarse, se la entrego en las manos como quien le regresa a alguien un pedazo de su corazón y, técnicamente, así era.

Dean sentía que su corazón estaba en esa caja, encerrado y guardado para siempre. Cuando se planteaba abrirla diciéndose que ya lo había superado, que ya no dolía y que le deba igual, el brillo de un par de ojos azules y las palabras _él estaba y tú no_ lo detenían en el acto. Intentó tirarla pero no pudo.

En algún momento la abriría, algún día sería suficientemente fuerte y la abriría. Algún día el odio y rencor que le guardaba se haría gratitud y le agradecería el tiempo que le dio. Algún día que no era ese.

Comenzó a desvestirse lanzando la ropa al rincón junto con el montón de corbatas azules que usó en la semana.

Se sentía confundido, se planteaba si de verdad quería ir o no a la boda de Lisa; le alegraba que la chica siguiera tan enamorada de Balthazar como el día en que se lo dijo, le hacía muy feliz que ella sí pudiera ser feliz con su amor de juventud pero era un riesgo que no estaba seguro de querer correr.

Había estado ignorando conscientemente esa maldita invitación desde que llego, posponiendo el momento de análisis para decidir si iba o no, pero sabía que no se puede huir para siempre por más que lo intentaba. Se lo acababan de demostrar; el pasado no es algo de lo que puedas huir, está atado a nuestros pies como nuestra sombra, es lo que fuimos y lo que nos hace ser.

Dejó que el agua caliente de la regadera comenzara a humedecerle el cuerpo mientras intentaba relajarse y concentrarse en el trabajo.

Intentó dejar de pensar en lo que le perseguía desde hace años y concentrarse en que tenía que hacerle mejoras a ese motor si querían lanzar el auto a tiempo el mes que viene; debería de cambiar el quemador y tal vez conectarlo con la toma de combustible. No, eso no, si el combustible ya usado se almacena, se procesa y se convierte en un auxiliar por si se quedaba sin combustible a mitad de la carretera o algo ayudaría para que llegara a una gasolinera. Ese era el único defecto que veía, no mejoraba el almacenamiento, terminaba por derramarse y tenía esperanza que ese combustible se guardara para poder utilizarse de nuevo.

_— ¿Ves aquella línea de allá?—volvió a preguntar mientras señalaba la línea con el dedo._

_—Lo hago, Cass—repitió sin perder la sonrisa, fascinado por el comportamiento de su novio— ¿Qué con ella?_

_—Cuando caigas por ella—susurró Castiel haciendo que Dean lo mirara—Cuando llegues al fin del mundo, ese día dejaré de amarte—Dean sonrió._

Dean recargó la cabeza en los azulejos mientras el vapor comenzaba a rodearlo.

Llegó al fin del mundo, cayó por el borde y él sólo miró desde lo alto, desde ese maldito asiento en la estúpida rueda de la fortuna de Seattle; lo miró remar con desesperación hacia él intentando alcanzarlo, intentando estar juntos, lo vio alejarse cada vez más y cayó.

Dean se prohibió pensar en él absolutamente; era humano y a veces fallaba, desde luego, pero sus recuerdos lastimaban más de lo que quería admitir y al mismo tiempo era lo único que tendría de él.

Era la serpiente que se mordía la cola pues temía el día en que olvidara su rostro, su sonrisa o la forma que tenía de mirarlo pero al mismo tiempo odiaba recordarlo, recordar el mundo que le pintó para luego darle la espalda cuando más lo necesitaba.

Luchando para no recordar y aterrorizado por el olvido. Aunque era difícil olvidar su rostro cuando salía en revistas, noticieros y periódicos, cuando el rostro del idiota estaba en películas y obras. ¿Cómo superas a alguien que te recuerdan a cada rato? Dean prefería ignorarlo, aparentar que no pasaba nada.

El odio que sentía en su pecho iba en ambos sentidos, hacia él y hacia sí mismo. Nunca sería suficiente; su trabajo lo mantenía ocupado, apenas si tenía tiempo para pasarlo con su hermano. No le interesaban los sentimientos de los demás, los repudiaba, era antipático con las personas que intentaban acercarse a él. Se negaba a madurar, a asentarse y tener una familia aunque deseara tener niños. Cuando lo intento las cosas terminaron mal para el chico, lo lastimo de la misma forma que a él.

Es curioso ¿no creen? Cómo los humanos tendemos a repetir los errores que cometieron con nosotros, cómo lastimamos a alguien más igual a como nos lastimaron. A veces hasta repetimos los mismos insultos que nos dijeron, avergonzamos a otros como nos avergonzaron. Dean pagó con la misma moneda a varias de sus parejas, las lastimó como lo lastimaron a él, se burló como se burlaron de él. Lo hizo hasta que Sam le dijo que así no iba a borrar el engaño de _él_. Y tenía razón, su odio seguía allí pero, debía de admitir, que se sintió muy bien cuando les veía destruirse como él lo hizo.

Comenzó a enjabonarse el cuerpo cuando sintió que ya había sido suficiente de sus cinco minutos de autocompasión. Pasó la esponja por sus brazos y hombros recordando unas manso más pequeñas hacerlo por él, las deslizó por su abdomen recordando unos labios recorrerle el cuello mientras susurraba aquel sentimiento que tanto lo hirió en el pasado. Recordaba sus manos deslizándose por sus brazos hasta abrazarlo, a su cabello empapado hacerle cosquillas bajo la nariz mientras sus dedos dibujaban extrañas figuras en su espalda y él lo sostenía de las caderas.

Dejó caer la esponja al suelo y volvió a recargar la cabeza en los azulejos mientras deslizaba su mano por sus caderas hasta sostener la base de su erección.

Pequeños besos fueron recordados, gemidos que echaba de menos y que ninguno de sus amantes había sido capaz recrear. Comenzó a deslizar con lentitud su mano de arriba abajo recordando los rasguños que recibía en la espalda cuando la cama comenzaba a chillar de manera escandalosa amenazando con hacer un agujero en la pared. Jadeó mientras hacía círculos con el pulgar en la punta y volvía a deslizar la mano.

_Deslizó los labios hasta el lóbulo de la oreja del menor y lo tomó entre los dientes sacándole un pequeño grito al chico y ganándose las uñas de Cass en respuesta y un tirón de cabello._

_—Más…rápido—jadeó el pelinegro sin aliento, acompasando los movimientos de Dean con los suyos—No puedo…ah…creer que me convencieras de esto—Dean se soltó riendo en respuesta._

_—Feliz San Valentín, amor—susurró en su oído._

Dean aceleró los movimientos de su mano al recordar los suspiros que soltó sobre un cuello ajeno, al recordar envolverlo con ambos brazos temiendo perderlo. Había estado pensando en él durante todo el maldito día así que esas eran sus consecuencias.

El agua caliente golpeaba su espalda mientras él se encorvaba intentando sostenerse con una mano en la pared y la cabeza en ella. Separó las piernas un poco y gimió entre dientes recordando un par de ojos color océano mirarlo desde abajo con la boca entre abierta mientras salían pequeños jadeos y gemidos seguidos de su nombre.

Sentía la bola de fuego deslizarse desde su pecho al centro de su estómago y no lo detuvo, dejó que se liberara salpicando la pared y manchando su mano. Gruñó jadeando y mordiéndose la lengua para no gritar su nombre, para no mencionarlo por nada del mundo.

Cuando su corazón desaceleró la marcha maldijo en todos los idiomas que se sabía, que en realidad no eran muchos, y golpeó la pared.

—Han pasado diez años y el cabrón me sigue poniendo cachondo—gruñó mientras volvía a tomar la esponja.

No iba a ir a la boda, sin duda.

…

—Entonces, ¿irás a la boda?—Tony estaba tirado en el suelo con Peter mientras comía papitas cuyo plato estaba en la cabeza del niño.

—Aún no sé—gruñó Dean bebiendo de su cerveza.

—Si lo que te preocupa es ir solo, puedes llevarte a Samantha—sugirió su hermano señalando a la chica que sí estaba prestando atención al partido—Te acompañaría pero el caso no se ha resuelto y…

—Lo sé, aunque también puedo llevarme a Eileen—le guiñó un ojo a la castaña.

 _En tus sueños_ , contestó la chica con sus manos mientras le enseñaba la lengua haciéndolo reír. Se estiró a tomar otra rebanada de pay sorprendiendo al niño metiéndole dedo disimuladamente sin moverse demasiado pues no quería tirar el plato que tenía en la cabeza.

—Deberías de ir—masculló Tony con la boca llena olvidando los modales que Steve tanto se esmeraba por enseñarle—Toda diva empoderada rechazando a quien se postra a tus pies—Sam se soltó riendo junto con Eileen mientras Dean lo miraba molesto—Dean, es momento de que dejes…

—Iré—gruñó Dean dejando la botella en el suelo—Pero no voy a perdonar nada—Samantha lo miró de reojo—No puedo hacerlo. No voy a conseguir una maldita cita para ir, llevaré a Samantha y lo haré sólo porque Lisa no me dio la espalda cuando fui honesto con ella, iré por más cervezas—gruñó mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la cocina.

—Piensa que lo van a lastimar—aclaró Samantha subiendo los pies al sillón.

—No todos son Castiel—gruñó Sam mientras Eileen le peinaba el cabello.

—Creo que ése es el problema, Sammy—habló Tony señalando con una papa—Que tu hermano sigue buscando a Castiel.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En wattpad alguien mencionó que la canción Ultraviolence de Lana del Rey describía muy bien la relación de Trent y Cass por si quieren escucharla y eso...información innecesaria sorry, sigan leyendo c:

> _Castiel tenía que dejar caer su cruz._

…

— ¿En serio tienes que irte?—preguntó Castiel mientras miraba a Trenton empacar su ropa en una pequeña maleta—La boda de Balthazar es este fin de semana, ¿No puedes…?

—Creí haberte dicho que no irías a la boda—gruñó Trenton buscando una camisa.

Castiel se mordió el labio inferior porque sí, se lo había dicho en cuanto le mostró la invitación, pero creía que a los días se la pensaría mejor y lo acompañaría a la boda.

Trenton había sido firme en su resolución de que ir a una boda en un pueblucho como Thunder, Basin les daría muy mala imagen si los medios lo descubrían y era algo que no podían permitirse como pareja, menos alguien de la categoría de Trenton, y Castiel lo entendía, ¡claro que sí! Pero era la boda de uno de sus mejores amigos, era la boda de un chico que estuvo a su lado en las buenas, en las malas y en las peores cuando lo necesito.

Con el pasar de los años Castiel había renunciado a muchas cosas por Trent, demasiadas para su propio gusto como sus gatos, que ahora vivían con Charlie, o el cuidar a Jack y a Abbadon en vacaciones, que ahora rara vez los veía. Trenton odiaba los gatos, más cuando estos orinaban sus zapatos, y no soportaba a los niños. Castiel había asentido ante esas demandas y se había despedido pero…pero era la boda de Balthazar, tenía que ir, tenía que verlo, asegurándose de que estaba bien y feliz, que Lisa lo hacía feliz.

—Pero es la boda de uno de mis mejores amigos—susurró mirándose las manos mientras sentía a Trenton detenerse frente a él—Debo ir, Trent, ¿por favor?

— ¿Sabes lo que hay en Thunder, Basin? Vacas, ranchos, lodo, mierda—Trenton tomó con brusquedad el rostro de Castiel, apretándolo hasta hacer que el pelinegro se mordiera el interior de las mejillas con los dientes—No irás, Castiel, he dicho. No me importa que sea la de la reina de Inglaterra, quizá a esa sí iríamos porque no está en la mierda—Castiel asintió—Lo hago por ti, cariño, por tu imagen. No quiero que te empiecen a decir de cosas.

—Lo entiendo—susurró con una pequeña sonrisa— ¿Tienes que irte ahora?

—Tenemos que volver a grabar unas escenas en Islandia pero volveré a finales de mes—le acarició la mejilla—Estarás en Miami cuando regrese, ¿cierto?—Castiel asintió mientras envolvía su cuello con ambos brazos—Yo regresaré a Nueva York para la sesión de fotos de tu abuela y luego a Los Ángeles para la de la película, te veré aquí—se agachó para besarlo.

El beso se transformó en una de sus acostumbradas despedidas antes de sus viajes pues no eran una pareja que pasara junta mucho tiempo.

Trenton arrojó con brusquedad a la cama a Castiel subiéndose encima de él intentando ponerlo duro lo más rápido que podía pues a Castiel siempre le tomaba su tiempo ponerse al servicio y eso lo enfurecía y le dañaba el ego, no debería de tomarle tanto tiempo si de verdad lo amaba; solía hacer sentir mal a Castiel cuando le reclamaba, cuando le gritaba que no lo quería y que era un asco, que si seguía así se buscaría quien le atendiera como debe, claro que Castiel se sentía miserable e intentaba compensarlo de la forma en que Trenton quisiera.

El pelinegro dejó que Trenton lo desvistiera y se preparara él mismo mientras miraba el techo de la habitación, preguntándose si algún día iba a disfrutar del sexo con él. Esperando que cumpliera su palabra de la última vez y no le dejara marcas en el cuerpo.

…

Castiel se quedó sentado en la cama viendo a Trenton salir de la habitación con maleta en mano alegando que lo vería pronto y que no lo extrañara demasiado.

Estrujó la sábana blanca contra su pecho y miró alrededor buscando algo de familiaridad en aquella habitación en la que llevaba durmiendo desde hace cinco años sin encontrar nada.

La habitación era de color magenta, los muebles eran de caoba y había mínimo tres espejos; el piso de linóleo blanco resaltaba y siempre se mantenía brillante. Castiel veía una que otra foto de él con Trenton por los muebles, veía los perfumes del chico y todo lo que se ponía en el cabello, la televisión plana frente a la cama que no reproducía otra cosa que noticieros.

Suspiró sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas mientras dejaba caer las manos en la mullida cama y estrujaba las sábanas en su puño, eso le provocó un ligero dolor en el hombro haciendo que mirara en esa dirección, descubriendo mordidas que bajaban desde su cuello y posiblemente iban a sus clavículas, también veía la marca de dedos que más tarde serían hematomas.

Deslizó sus dedos por aquellas marcas como si intentara borrarlas, como si intentara recordar lo que era ser tratado con amor y delicadeza, lo que era ser adorado. Delineó la figura de media luna que los dientes de Trenton habían dejado en su piel y se mordió el labio al sentir la punzada de dolor ahogando un gemido.

Por más que lo insistía, Trenton no paraba de hacerle marcas durante el sexo, las hacía cada vez más profundas y duraderas, una vez hasta la sangre le saco con sus rasguños. Los ojos de Castiel se llenaron de lágrimas a la par que sus labios temblaban mientras presionaba los dedos en un costado de su cuello; algún día le dejaría. Algún día.

La vida que tenía era casi perfecta.

Él y Trenton eran una pareja reconocida y envidiada, eran lo que algunos querían en sus vidas, el “amor” que deseaban tener. Iban a galas, estrenos, presentaciones, desfiles. A veces salían a cenar a lujosos restaurantes o a beber en prestigiosos bares. Salían de compras y, cuando Cole estaba de buenas, iban por un helado. Pero, como se dijo, era casi perfecto.

Antes, lo que parecía una vida antes, cuando Castiel pensaba en hacer el amor o tener sexo desenfrenado se ponía duro apenas unos cuantos besos. Antes no se llenaba de miedo cuando su pareja comenzaba a acariciarla ni a desvestirla. Antes amar no dolía, amar no dejaba marcas que luego tenía que esconder de Charlie y, cuando se escapaba para verlo, de Gabriel. Antes era mucho más fácil, no se sentía triste después de terminar.

Sintió el rostro húmedo cuando tocó otra mordida en el cuello y dejó escapar un leve siseo de dolor, ¿cuándo es que todo se fue a la mierda? ¿Cuándo fue que no pudo vivir sin Trenton? Al principio era bonito, era fácil pues sólo tenía que concentrarse en tenerlo contento y darle todo lo que pedía, antes bastaba con decir que sí a todo para que Trenton sonriera por todo el día.

Ahora era difícil; Charlie ya le había dicho que tenía que dejarlo, se lo dijo en el momento en que Trenton le prohibió juntarse con Gabriel porque era un idiota inmaduro que nunca llegaría a nada, ahora había terminado su pasantía en el Hospital Central de Los Ángeles y daba consulta, pero eso no bastaba para la pareja de Castiel. Se lo pidió cuando echó a los gatos. Se lo ha pedido desde que Castiel comenzó a hacerse más retraído pero no lo hacía.

Había algo que le impedía dejarlo. Bueno, había muchas cosas, demasiadas las que hacían que se guardara los llantos y las injusticias; eran las cosas que hacían que agachara la cabeza y asintiera a lo que Trenton quería, lo que hacía que lo pusiera en lo alto a pesar de estar lejos para abrazarlo. Era la culpa de lastimar lo que más amó.

No me mal entiendan, Castiel sí intento dejarlo; lo intentó la primera vez que Cole le gritó y lo hizo sentir una mierda, lo intentó la primera vez que lo empujó, lo intentó la primera vez que lo obligó pero no pudo, Trenton le suplicó que no lo dejara cada una de esas veces, que se comportaría, que no volvería a pasar, que lo haría mejor.

El pelinegro lo perdonó cada una de esas veces sin pensar, le perdonó cada error que cometió y volvía con él sin dudarlo porque lo quería mucho. Tal vez ese era su error, otorgarle el perdón que no le fue dado hace mucho por sus errores a una persona que no se lo merecía.

Castiel suspiró contando hasta tres para calmar el llanto que amenazaba con llegarle, sabiendo que si seguía por ese camino nada bueno iba a resultar.

Intentaba no pensar en Dean demasiado pues cuando lo hacía terminaba llorando en el baño a escondidas de Trent, intentaba superar la pérdida que sentía en el pecho y con el paso del tiempo lo logró, logró hacer que pensar en Dean no doliera como hacía antes pero, en esa fortaleza que adquirió, hubo una debilidad.

Cuando Trenton se iba después de acostarse con él y dejaba a Castiel en la cama suspirando por las nuevas marcas en su cuerpo, Castiel pensaba en Dean con más fuerza, pensaba en todas esas veces que lo adoró con amor, que lo tocó como si fuera a deshacerse en el aire y, también, que lo amó con la ferocidad demoledora que encendía su alma.

Eran días como esos en los que Castiel se arrepentía más que otros por lo que hizo, en los que deseaba regresar el tiempo y hacer todo de nuevo sin importar el costo. Eran días así en los que sus recuerdos eran los que lo hacían levantarse y decirse frente al espejo que se lo merecía por no valorar lo que tenía.

Trenton, más que su pareja, se había convertido en la cruz que tenía que cargar.

Castiel se levantó de la cama dejando caer la sábana que lo rodeaba y se paró frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenían detrás de la puerta.

Su cuerpo estaba bien dentro de lo que cabía ya que Cole lo obligaba a ejercitarse al menos tres veces a la semana y lo mantenía en una dieta estricta, eso se lo agradecía, pero a pesar de la buena dieta Castiel se veía pálido y ojeroso, parecía como si hubiese sido un pedazo de carne para demonios o vampiros. No quería ni imaginar cómo estaba su espalda si así se encontraba su pecho.

 _Lo sacaste_ _de esto_ , se burló una voz en su cabeza mientras sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas, _perdiste todo por sacarlo del infierno sólo para que él te arrojara a otro_.

Castiel odiaba ese maldito espejo, lo odiaba con todas sus ganas, había intentando convencer a Trenton para que se lo llevara pero el hombre no quiso, alegó que lo necesitaba y que si le molestaba sólo no se mirara pero era imposible no hacerlo, se veía cada que iba a abrir la puerta, cada que se levantaba y, desde luego, cada que Trenton se iba de viaje.

Cada vez que Cole lo lastimaba de esa manera veía su maldito reflejo en ese jodido espejo, veía los ojos de un extraño devolverle la mirada y la sonrisa rota de quien aparenta que todo está bien, que nada malo pasaba.

Buscó la ropa más cómoda que tenía, la que usaba cuando Trenton no se encontraba en casa, y se vistió con lentitud, aguantándose las quejas de su cuerpo y las lágrimas que querían salir al precio que fuera. Se puso sus pantalones de deporte y una camiseta de manga larga que le encantaba, se metió en las profundidades del armario y sacó aquella chaqueta universitaria que mantenía oculta de Trenton, la chaqueta que había ocupado el lugar de su preciada y ya perdida gabardina.

La tomó con cuidado y acarició las letras que tenía en la espalda antes de colocársela. Cerró los ojos cuando el calor de la prenda lo envolvió y lo sustituyó por unos brazos, por un amor perdido, el mismo amor que lo hacía seguir aguantando, que lo mantenía marchando. Unos brazos que lo hacían sentir especial, como si no importara el tiempo transcurrido pues aquellos brazos siempre serían su refugio sin importar lo que sucediera.

_—No es nada de eso, Dean. Me divertí, fue algo así como el mejor día de mi vida—Dean sonrió, orgulloso de sí mismo al escuchar a Cass decir eso—Es sólo que no quiero que el día acabe—el chico de ojos azules suspiró mientras comenzaba a morderse tentativamente el labio, como si quisiera arrancarse la costra que tenía—No sé si me entiendas—Dean asintió._

_—Lo sé, Cass, si por mí fuera estaríamos encerrados en el impala por días—ambos rieron—Pero hay una vida real allá en casa y debemos de enfrentarla. Sabíamos que sería difícil—Cass hizo un mohín de disgusto—Pero, eh, no me estoy arrepintiendo. No pienses en cosas malas. Mejor piensa en nosotros justo ahora escuchando al idiota de Caín cantar música de todo tipo—Castiel sonrió mientras volvía a recargarse en Dean—Piensa en que lo que hicimos hoy se quedará guardado en tus fotografías para siempre y nadie va a quitarnos eso, Cass. Nunca._

Algún día iba a dejarlo. Algún día sería fuerte y dejaría a Trenton. Algún día renunciaría a la revista y viajaría por todo el país fotografiando sentimientos. Algún día que tal vez no fuera hoy.

…

Castiel sonrió un poco incómodo a la secretaria que tecleaba en su celular distraídamente ignorando a algunos pacientes. Se acercó lentamente intentando atraer su atención pero ella estaba más concentrada en mandar mensajes, deberían de prohibirles usar el teléfono en el trabajo.

—Buenas tardes—saludó con la voz grave sobresaltándola—El doctor Shurley, ¿está muy ocupado?

—No, está en su descanso—aclaró la mujer—Pero se encuentra dentro, ¿tiene cita?

—Sólo… ¿podría decirle que Castiel quiere verlo?

La mujer asintió y se levantó para ir al consultorio de Gabriel cuando éste no atendió el teléfono.

Castiel se dirigió a los asientos de espera y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. No había demasiada gente esperando consulta, sólo una señora mayor que leía un librito y una madre con su hijo que tenía el brazo enyesado. Por lo general el área de urgencias es la que está más llena que la de los consultorios. Le alegraba que a Gabriel ya le hubieran movido de allí pues se la pasaba de un lado a otro cuando ocurría una emergencia.

Los hospitales le traían recuerdos incómodos, intentaba evitarlos siempre que podía, prefería sanarse en casa las heridas o cualquier enfermedad que llegara a darle. Los hospitales le recordaban el rostro de Hannah llorando, le recordaban a sus padres preocupados.

Los hospitales eran cosa seria, eran lugares donde se esconden momentos tristes, rodeados de más muertes que las calles, de más dolor que los cementerios. De sonidos que enfriaban el alma más que una casa embrujada.

_—Tú lo quieres, ¿verdad?—preguntó en un susurró mientras su voz se quebraba en la última palabra._

_—Creo que lo que siento es más que eso—admitió en un susurro._

_—Pudiste...pudiste decírmelo—murmuró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—Pudiste decirme que había alguien más y yo lo habría entendido, Castiel. De verdad que lo habría hecho—Cass sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas—No es justo que...que intentaras evitar eso que sientes conmigo, y lo sabes—Cass comenzó a sollozar al ver a Hannah llorar—Pero lo entiendo, de verdad. Él es todo lo que yo no soy—ella se soltó riendo entre lágrimas—Sabía que había algo mal pero no hice caso, te quería._

_—Yo te quiero, Hannah—susurró mientras se acercaba sujetándola con fuerza, ignorando el dolor en sus costillas—De verdad que lo hago. Pero no como tú esperas—Hannah suspiró—Si pudiera deshacer esto que tengo por él lo haría porque no es bonito. No me llena de felicidad y no me hace ver colores—Hannah lo miró con tristeza—Porque quererlo sólo me hace sentir triste, ¿entiendes?_

Y seguía doliendo, amarlo seguía doliendo como esa vez.

La secretaría apareció minutos después seguida de un hombre de cabello dorado que traía una paleta en la boca y cuya bata médica ondeaba como si se tratara de una capa.

Al verlo Castiel sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas y se levantó de golpe para ir a abrazarlo. Gabriel lo recibió gustoso cuando Castiel lo envolvió del cuello con ambos brazos y lo apretó fuerte. Lo había extrañado mucho, odiaba tener que esperar a que Trenton saliera de viaje para poder verlo.

Castiel había disminuido mucho su tiempo para Gabriel desde hace unos años y Gabe se habría molestado si Charlie no le hubiera aclarado las cosas; el idiota de Cole le había prohibido verlo y Cassie, con todo el dolor de su corazón, decidió tratarlo con menos frecuencia a dejarlo de lado para siempre.

Gabriel se había planteado ir y golpear a aquel idiota y llevarse a Castiel lejos para que no lo encontrara pero Charlie le dijo que no, que era mejor usar la razón pues Cassie los necesitaba cuerdos no violentos.

—También te extrañe—susurró mientras le peinaba el cabello—El idiota volvió a marcarte, ¿verdad?—gruñó al verle el cuello.

—Intenta contenerse—lo excusó Castiel mientras miraba hacia abajo.

—Un día te golpearé, Castiel. Vamos a revisarte eso.

Lo rodeó con un brazo por los hombros y lo dirigió a su consultorio sin más, preparándose mentalmente para lo que vería debajo de la camisa.

Era un secreto a voces que Cole marcaba a Castiel de formas horrendas; Castiel siempre intentaba ocultarlas pero Charlie lo descubría cuando lo tocaba en cierta parte o cuando veía el maquillaje en su oficina. Había sido testigo de todas las veces que Castiel había tomado sus cosas para irse pero el parásito le suplicaba que se quedara haciendo que su amigo se compadeciera de él.

Entraron al consultorio de Gabriel y lo dirigió a la camilla. Castiel, en silencio, se quitó la chaqueta y la camisa dejando al descubierto las marcas rojizas que tenía haciendo que Gabriel se pusiera del color de los tomates.

—Sabes que así también te puede contagiar algo—gruñó al ver las mordidas y los rasguños—Maldita sea, Castiel, ¿por qué lo permites? No te lo mereces—sacó algodón y agua oxigenada para aplicarle.

—No puedo dejarlo. Me lo merezco—murmuró mirando sus manos.

—Cometiste un error hace años, uno feo, pero creo que soportar a Trenton durante tres fue karma suficiente—le tocó con cuidado las heridas, limpiándolas mientras le sacaba un siseo ante el ardor—Tú le impediste esto hace muchos años, Castiel. Se lo quitaste y perdiste lo que era tuyo, lo subiste a un puto pedestal desde el cual te echa las sobras, ¿no crees que eso es injusto?—lo miró fijamente esperando encontrar el brillo en sus ojos que siempre lo acompañaba—Por favor.

Castiel cerró los ojos y visualizó toda la vida que tenía, recordó lo que fue dejar sus sueños de lado, lo que fue aceptar un futuro que él no quería.

Mientras Gabriel limpiaba sus heridas recordó cada mala decisión que ha hecho desde que tiene veinte.

Había perdido todo lo que había soñado, había dejado que voluntades mayores doblegaran la suya. Sí, había logrado mucho, pero ¿a qué costo? Trenton no quería casarse, no quería tener hijos, odiaba tener mascotas. Le aburrían las cosas que a Castiel le gustaban, le quitaba más de lo que le daba y él prefería mirar a otro lado porque Trenton era la adoración de sus abuelos, ni se diga de James pues éste lo idolatraba y siempre lo invitaba a obras. Le miraba con la aprobación que nunca sintió.

—Lo dejaré—susurró Castiel—Lo dejaré cuando vuelva de…

—Lo dejarás ahora—gruñó Gabriel terminando de limpiar las heridas—No puedes seguir aguantando más, Castiel. Me duele verte así—lo tomó del rostro con delicadeza y lo hizo mirarlo—Ya es momento en que pienses en ti mismo, ni siquiera quiere que vayas a la boda de Balthazar—Castiel hizo un mohín apartando la mirada—Cassie Bee, te dije que nunca iba a dejarte así que no te dejes tú tampoco, ¿sí? Por favor.

—Extraño a Dean—susurró sin más.

Gabriel suspiró con pesar y lo abrazó intentando consolarlo, intentando sanar todas las heridas de Castiel.

Gabriel siempre se había quedado al lado de Castiel aunque lo arruinaran, siempre habían reído, llorado, se habían gritado y, en una ocasión, hasta se golpearon. Siempre habían sido ellos dos contra el mundo, siendo la fortaleza del otro cuando todo colapsaba; Castiel se mantuvo a su lado en cada crisis nerviosa que Gabriel experimentó mientras estudiaba la universidad; Gabriel limpió cada lágrima cuando Castiel traicionó a Dean.

No se habían dejado, se mantuvieron firmemente al lado del otro como soldados dispuestos a enfrentarse a lo que viniera.

Por esas razones Gabriel se estaba preguntando en qué maldito momento permitió que Castiel se rompiera de esa manera, en qué momento su amigo se dejó doblegar y se dejó hacer como quisieran sin decir nada. En qué maldito momento el Castiel con el que él creció se transformó en esa pobre imitación.

Lo abrazó más fuerte sintiéndose miserable, culpable de alguna manera al ver cada herida que tenía Castiel, al verlo sentirse tan poca cosa.

—Lo que le hiciste no tenías que pagarlo así—susurró mientras le peinaba el cabello—Te quedaste estancado cuando tenías que avanzar, Castiel. No puedes aferrarte a lo que fue. Dean no va a volver—Castiel tragó duro.

—Lo sé. Pero sentí que tenía que hacerlo, que tenía que soportar todo esto por el daño que le hice, por la forma en que lo traicioné—Castiel se apartó limpiándose el rostro.

—Bueno, ya ha sido suficiente así que pediré el día. Haremos tu maleta y te irás a vivir conmigo. No acepto un no como respuesta—lo interrumpió haciendo que Castiel se mordiera la lengua—No vas a volver con él, no mientras me tengas a mí.

Castiel sonrió, sonrió por primera vez de verdad haciendo que sus ojos brillaran como en antaño y Gabriel le correspondió con una enorme y bobalicona sonrisa.

Castiel ya se había torturado demasiado, era momento de seguir adelante.

…

—Eso sí que es noticia—habló la pelirroja mientras revolvían el guardarropa de la revista—Me alegra que lo hagas, Castiel. Estaba planteándome si ir y molerlo a golpes era mejor que dejarte un segundo más a su lado—Castiel sonrió con tristeza por las palabras de Charlie.

Habían decidido hacer un escape. Ignorar todas las llamadas de su trabajo y cualquier cosa, bueno, al menos Charlie y Castiel pues Gabriel había pedido sus vacaciones por asuntos familiares.

Castiel le había pedido a Garth que tomara las riendas de la revista, que él viajaría a Wyoming y de allí se pasaría a Miami para la entrevista. Claro que no le dijo cuándo llegaría porque no sabían cuando era eso. Estaban robando ropa de la revista y huirían en auto a disfrutar la nueva libertad de Castiel, la disfrutarían tanto que el chico se olvidaría del dolor que lo afligía desde hace mucho.

—Yo usaré éste en la boda—Gabriel sacó un traje dorado con camisa negra—Y no me importa lo que ustedes digan. Un dios como yo merece resaltar—Charlie puso los ojos en blanco—Brillaré más que Balthy.

—Planeaba usar este—Castiel les mostró el traje azul—Pero no…

—Sí, tú usarás ese y yo…yo no encuentro nada—gruñó Charlie colgando y descolgando vestidos—Maldita sea, ¿no puedo ir en pijama de _Bob Esponja_? Es más cómoda que todo esto.

Castiel y Gabriel guardaron sus respectivos trajes en las bolsas y se apresuraron a buscarle un maldito vestido a Charlie.

Quería usar unos tacones dorados que la enamoraron hace unos días cosa que Castiel jamás entendería de las mujeres; Charlie odiaba los tacones, los odiaba a muerte y siempre se quejaba de tener que usarlos, pero cuando veía unos en la tienda y le gustaban los compraba, ¿por qué lo hacía si no los usaba? Lógica femenina.

—Podrías usar este—habló Gabriel mostrándole una tela brillante de color verde—Y transformarlo en el _cosplay_ perfecto de _Hiedra Venenosa._

Los ojos de Charlie brillaron ante tal idea y tomó el vestido con energía, descolgándolo y pidiéndole a Castiel que lo guardara. Ya se estaba imaginando los accesorios que tendría que comprar en el camino y en cómo se peinaría. Estaba tan emocionada.

— ¿Qué auto usaremos?—preguntó Castiel mientras se dirigían al ascensor de servicio para no ser vistos.

—El mío—declaró la mujer con ellos mientras abrazaba a Castiel—Es el más espacioso, sólo hagamos una parada en mi casa, necesitamos ir por tus hijos—Castiel sonrió—Los extrañas, ¿verdad?—asintió mientras miraba los ojos castaños de Charlie—Las cosas van a mejorar, Castiel. Lo harán de verdad.

Hay dos formas de reaccionar ante una ruptura. La positiva y la negativa; Castiel sabía que había tenido la culpa, sabía que había arruinado todo lo que pudo tener y al terminar con Dean reaccionó de manera negativa porque no lo sacó de su pecho, no reclamó, no salió a olvidarse, no buscó quién tratara de borrar todo. Castiel simplemente lloró unos meses y luego se calló, lo volvió a intentar con quien le ha hecho más daño de lo que era justo y no había salido de allí, era como si se hubiera auto impuesto una prisión.

Se había encerrado en la toxicidad de Trenton, se había dejado mangonear, cambiar, lastimar y herir de maneras que pocos podrían saber de primera mano. Y no me refiero sólo a las heridas físicas; cuando una persona que “amas” te dice que sin ella no puedes vivir, te escupe tus errores a la cara, te hace sentir inferior, te hace pensar que no lo vales y que deberías de agradecer que está en tu vida. Eso también es herir, eso también es lastimar. Eso es maltrato psicológico.

Ya habíamos visto lo que la ruptura hizo en Dean. Al principio fue difícil pero al final terminó cambiando algo dentro de él, algo que lo hacía sentirse por encima del mundo, que lo hacía encerrarse en su torre de marfil donde ocasionalmente sale para divertirse y disfrutar su soltería.

Con Castiel no fue así. Castiel se echó a la espalda su culpa, su dolor y el dolor que le provocó a Dean. Se condenó a merecer aquel mal amor que le otorgaban, se dijo a sí mismo que se lo merecía por cada lágrima que hizo derramar a Dean, que se lo merecía por ser tan idiota, que se lo había ganado por no valorar lo que tuvo.

Y tal vez lo fue al principio cuando sólo eran peleas por nada o pequeños comentarios hirientes pero ahora ya no se merecía aquello y muy en el fondo lo sabía, sabía que eso no era justo, que a pesar de los errores no merecía ser tratado de esa manera, nadie lo merece.

 _¿Por qué hizo conmigo lo que le hicieron a él?_ Se preguntaba cada día que veía dormir a su lado a ese hermoso ángel de cabellos oscuros. Se cuestionaba por qué repetía los mismos errores que hicieron con él, creyó que ya había aprendido que amar no debía doler, que amar no tenía que ser así.

Tristemente el problema era que Castiel no lo amaba, ni un poco, tal vez al principio lo hizo pero ahora ya no había nada, era otra cosa, era la dependencia de tener a quien abrazar por las noches, a quien darle lo que no tenía.

Salieron al estacionamiento en dirección al auto de Charlie de un amarillo chillón que, según Gabriel, podría ser confundido en la distancia con un taxi. Dejaron las bolsas en la cajuela y Gabriel fue a su auto para sacar las maletas de Castiel y meterlas también, sonriendo por haberse salido con la suya y arrastrar a Cassie a la loca vida de los solteros.

— ¿Por qué nunca han intentando tener una relación?—preguntó Castiel cuando todos estuvieron acomodados.

—Es más divertido no tener que rendirle cuentas a alguien—dijo la conductora mientras se encogía de hombros—No me mal entiendas, lo intenté con Avril, con Dorothy, lo intenté con Katelyn, pero terminaba por…por no ser suficiente. Nos divertimos, tonteábamos y al final podía ir por otra chica al igual que ellas—Charlie sonrió—Sólo me puse la correa una vez y no pienso dejar que nadie más me la ponga—Gabriel se soltó riendo.

—Lo tuve, salí unos meses con Penélope pero me aburrí—miró a Castiel—Hay algo que tú no te atreviste a disfrutar, Castiel, y es tu soltería. Es una sensación gratificante eso de salir, besarte con quien quieras, acostarte con otros cuantos y luego volver a tu casa sin compromisos ni nada.

—Yo sólo he estado con tres personas—habló con el ceño fruncido.

—Creo que ese fue tu problema—habló Charlie mientras se detenía en un semáforo—No te diste el tiempo de conocer a alguien más después de Dean. Sólo…sólo te encerraste y no nos dejaste entrar—Castiel hizo una mueca— ¿Por qué?

—Me avergonzaba de sobremanera saber lo que había hecho—confesó sintiendo sus ojos arder—Me sentía un idiota y no quería que me vieran así.

Gabriel y Charlie se miraron intentando sopesar las palabras de Castiel.

Creo que ellos nunca entenderían lo que afligía a Castiel, creo que jamás serán capaces de comprender el daño emocional y físico que Trenton había causado porque no lo habían visto, porque no lo escucharon, porque ellos no fueron los que recibieron los insultos y las quejas.

Creo que nadie lo haría, a no ser que haya estado en el lugar de Castiel. Pero eran sus amigos e iban a apoyarlo siempre, aún fuera que el dolor lo causara sus estupideces como si no. Dentro de sus corazones sólo eran los mismos chicos de Olympic que reían juntos.

—Deberíamos de hacernos un tatuaje—fue la respuesta de Gabriel.

Y Castiel volvió a sonreír como en la fotografía que tenía escondida en su cartera. Aquella que le recordaba lo que era el amor. La fotografía que se tomó en una cabina en Seattle el día en que llegó a la mayoría de edad.


	23. Chapter 23

> _Lo que pasa en el baño, se queda en el baño._

**…**

—No entiendo por qué Balthazar vive en un rancho—habló Castiel mientras miraba por la ventanilla.

—Lo sabrías si te dignaras a llamar de vez en cuando—masculló Gabriel con la boca llena de _M &M’s_ haciendo que algunos cayeran al asiento—Balthazar y Lisa son veterinarios.

—Pagarás el lavado de mi auto, Gabriel—gruñó Charlie mientras seguía los señalamientos—Eres un asco comiendo.

—Parte de mi encanto.

Uno pensaría que pasar quince horas de viaje en un auto con dos gatos, una mujer que podía alterarse ante la menor provocación, un hombre cuyo ego es comparable con el de un dios y otro con el autoestima por los suelos no terminaría bien. Pero aquel trío nos sorprendía de nuevo haciendo que un viaje de carretera se disfrutara mucho en compañía del otro.

Wyoming es un estado del oeste de Estados Unidos que se caracteriza por las Montañas Rocosas y las bastas llanuras. Castiel debía de admitir que en sí no había nada interesante en el lugar como miles de edificios, grandes museos y cines y escandalosos bares como a Trenton le gustaban; era una zona donde podías apreciar los pastizales mecerse con el viento y al sol alumbrarlo todo con un fondo color azul sin límites, veías las sombras de los árboles irse recorriendo con el pasar de las horas y hasta escuchabas a los pájaros cantar.

Era la clase de paisajes que Castiel quería guardar para siempre antes que la huella humana dejara su marca.

Sólo había algunos defectos en ese bonito paisaje de inmensos pastizales y cielos despejados y era el abochornante calor y los mosquitos. Los tres conducían con las ventanillas abajo debido a que el aire acondicionado del auto se había descompuesto, Charlie no había podido arreglarlo y eso ocasionaba que el aroma a ganado se colara por la ventanilla y algunos insectos decidieran molestarlos haciendo que _Mish_ y _Loki_ se pusieran de malas en el asiento trasero junto a Castiel.

Hace como dos kilómetros que habían pasado el letrero que les daba la bienvenida al _Rancho French Mistake_ y se preguntaban cuándo llegarían al famoso lugar donde trabajaba su mejor amigo y su futura esposa; no había señal de vacas por ningún lado, o al menos eso fue al principio, pero los aromas se comenzaban a hacer más fuertes conforme el auto avanzaba

—Huele a Trenton—gruñó Gabriel—Perdón, huele a mierda—Charlie se soltó riendo mientras Castiel negaba, divertido—Oh joder, muero asfixiado o derretido. No puedo con este aroma.

—Es señal de que nos vamos acercando—aclaró Charlie sonriendo mientras apartaba las manos del volante para hacerse una coleta en lo alto de la cabeza—Más le vale a Balthazar hacer la recepción en un lugar realmente fresco, ¡me estoy derritiendo!

—Ha estado peor en Texas—murmuró Castiel mientras se arremangaba la camisa y se desabrochaba los primeros botones—Creo que aquí se siente asfixiante— _Mish_ subió a su regazo y Castiel comenzó a abanicarla con las manos—No nos estaríamos muriendo si arreglaras el aire acondicionado, Charlie.

—Si me derrito como un sensual caramelo será tu culpa—gruñó Gabe señalándola con la envoltura de sus dulces—Oh joder, ¿cómo es que huele a mierda si no veo ninguna puta vaca?

Castiel se soltó riendo mientras abanicaba a _Loki_ y _Mish_ que estaban realmente abochornados con el calor. Sus gatos eran especiales porque debían ser tratados como dioses, en especial _Loki_ , así que ya se estaba estresando de aquel asfixiante calor mientras miraba fijamente por la ventana y movía la cola de un lado a otro, intentando atrapar algunos insectos.

—Quiero un poco de tu autoestima—habló la pelirroja volviendo a poner las manos en el volante—Bien, olvidemos esto. Mañana es la boda así que debemos hacerle su despedida de soltero a Balthazar en compensación de no haberlo visto en un largo tiempo.

—No sé si lo has notado, cariño, estamos en medio de la nada—Gabriel tuvo la amabilidad de recordar señalando el parabrisas—Dudo que haya esos lugares que nos encanta repletos de mujeres y uno que otro hombre para Cassie—señaló con el pulgar al pelinegro haciendo que lo mirara con el ceño fruncido—Sin ofender.

—Me preguntó cómo hubiese sido si esa fuera tu intención—masculló sin dejar de atender a _Mish_ haciendo reír a Charlie—Puede que algo se haga por aquí.

— ¿Tiras vacas? ¿Perseguir puercos? Tal vez montar toros.

—Eres una diva de primera—masculló Charlie ante las palabras de Gabriel mientras tomaba una intersección señalada y se alejaba del olor a ganado—Tal vez haya bares o cosas así. Podríamos ponernos borrachos y divertirnos como antes. No siempre necesitamos chicas para hacerlo y eso que yo era la única con relación en ese tiempo—suspiró—Ay, lo que daría por volver a verla.

Castiel entendía a la perfección ese sentimiento de nostalgia que Charlie experimentaba cuando hablaba de Jo pero no iba a pensar en eso.

Le había estado dando vueltas a lo que sus amigos le dijeron en el momento de partir y, aunque le costara aceptarlo, sabía que era cierto, que tenía que empezar de nuevo, que tenía que dejar ir. Pero costaba mucho porque Trenton era algo que…no que necesitara sino algo que relacionaba con Dean, algo que lo mantenía cerca de alguna forma y no sabía por qué. No era sano quedarse con alguien que no se ama, ni mucho menos, pero era lo único que tenía.

Literalmente, si no tuviera a Charlie y a Gabriel, Trenton sería lo único que tendría para siempre. No tenía más amigos, no creía que su secretaria y Garth contaran; hace tres años que no veía a sus padres ni a su hermano, al menos que no iba a visitarlos pues Cole odiaba Olympic, decía que no había nada realmente interesante; todos sus conocidos eran del círculo amistoso de Trenton.

Cielos, ¡qué solo se sentía cuando lo pensaba de esa forma!

Dejaron atrás los pastizales y pronto comenzaron a ver pequeños establos y el camino empedrado que daba la bienvenida a una enorme hacienda de ladrillos rojizos y flores coloridas.

El lugar estaba construido en forma de U cuya entrada era un arco que les dio la bienvenida al _Error Francés_ , extraño nombre para un rancho, en medio de todo había una pequeña fuente decorada con flores de diferentes colores; había varias entradas que se mantenían abiertas de par en par y un hombre de cabello canoso y bigote gracioso se encontraba sentado a un lado de una de las entradas, la más grande, en una mecedora mientras tenía un jarrón lleno de lo que parecía cerveza con hielo.

—Si le pido una, ¿creen que comparta?—preguntó Gabriel mirando fijamente al hombre mientras se detenían a un costado de la fuente.

—No sé pero yo también quiero una—susurró la pelirroja.

—No se ve contento—Castiel se asomó entre los asientos mientras contemplaban al hombre que los miraba con los ojos entrecerrados—Charlie, ¿segura que ésta era la dirección? A lo mejor nos equivocamos de rancho.

—No sé, me la dijo Gabriel—ambos miraron al sospechoso.

—Si no salimos a preguntar no vamos a saber—declaró Gabe antes de abrir la puerta mirando fijamente al hombre—No se ve tan malo—sentenció mientras tomaba la manija—Iré a preguntar.

— ¿Eso es una escopeta?—preguntó Charlie señalando a un costado del hombre sentado.

Los tres se inclinaron mirando fijamente al hombre y sí, una escopeta cortada, de esas que eran ilegales, descansaba a su costado recargada en la pared como si de una muda advertencia se tratara. Gabriel soltó la manija y se puso el cinturón de seguridad para después colocar los seguros de la puerta.

—Sí, mejor que vaya Charlie.

— ¿Yo por qué?—preguntó indignada.

— ¿Damas primero?—Castiel la miró inocente mientras susurraba aquello—Eres chica, tal vez estén criados como en la vieja escuela y cuiden a las mujeres—se encogió de hombros—Y eres bonita, sólo se amable.

—O sea, ¿qué coquetee con el anciano?—los dos asintieron—Son unos idiotas—gruñó mientras abría la puerta—Me la deben, y cara.

Charlie cerró de golpe la puerta del vehículo mientras se encaminaba moviendo las caderas de manera graciosa haciendo que Gabriel se aguantara la risa y Castiel sonriera abiertamente. Se pegaron a la ventana intentando escuchar lo que Charlie le diría al anciano pero era más divertido verla caminar de esa manera similar a la de las modelos.

—Buenas tardes—saludó amablemente mientras comenzaba a juguetear con su cabello sacándole risas a Gabriel—Yo…estamos aquí por…

— ¿La boda de Lisa y Balthy?—preguntó el anciano mientras tomaba su tarro.

—Sí, de hecho sí—Charlie relajó los hombros y dejó el coqueteo fracasado de lado—No estábamos seguros de si era aquí, creímos que dimos un mal giro.

—No se preocupen, son los segundos en llegar si no contamos a los padres, que por cierto la suegra de Balthazar junto con su tía son una pesadilla—negó con la cabeza—Diles a tus amigos que se acerquen, anda.

Charlie se dio la vuelta haciéndoles señas a los dos hombres que la esperaban en el auto.

Gabriel sacó unas gafas oscuras de la guantera y se las colocó antes de quitarle los seguros a su puerta y desabrochar el cinturón, Castiel bajó detrás de él y se hizo a un lado para que _Loki_ y _Mish_ lo siguieran olisqueando el aire con interés. Castiel se llevó la mano a la frente intentando cubrirse del sol y odiándose por no sacar sus gafas de la mochila.

—Esas son marcas feas—comentó el anciano señalando el cuello de Castiel—Ni mis vacas tienen algo tan feo—Castiel se ruborizó y se llevó la mano libre al cuello—Soy Robert, me da igual como me llamen, dueño del rancho. Balthazar y Lisa son los mejores veterinarios que pude encontrar y me alegra que decidieran quedarse aquí así que acepté prestarles el lugar—alzó los brazos como si abarcara todo— ¿Vienen de parte de Balthy o de Lisa?

—Balthazar—aclararon los tres sin más.

—Bueno, adivino que son los amigos de los que tanto me habla. Hace dos días llego uno…Kevin—bebió de su cerveza haciendo que a Gabriel se le secaran los labios—Ellos están en la parte de allá—señaló una puerta—Da al patio, ayudan a las señoras a terminar de decorar para mañana lo cual es tonto porque el calor les arruinará todo pero mujeres—negó con la cabeza—Sin ofender, jovencita—Charlie sonrió.

—Descuide, lo entiendo. ¿Entonces están por allá? ¿Y Lisa?

—Un amigo de ella con su esposa y su hijo llegaron en la mañana—aclaró—El niño quería ver los caballos y Lisa los llevó. Pero pueden ir a ver a Balthy. Chet se hará cargo de su auto—le extendió la mano a Charlie para que le diera las llaves—Y los gatos…

—Son míos—aclaró Castiel mientras veía a _Loki_ lamerse las patas y a _Mish_ mover la cola mirando a su alrededor—No tenía donde dejarlos, lamento si…

—Oh no, no hay problema—Robert agitó la mano—Aquí abundan los animales, compañero, sólo no los pierdas de vista—Castiel sonrió.

—No son muy amigables—miró a _Loki_ que lo contemplaba con los ojos entrecerrados—Bueno, _Mish_ es la amigable. Sólo espero no perderla.

—Bueno, ha sido un placer, señor. Espero podamos sentarnos a tomarnos una cerveza en algún momento—Charlie le sonrió radiante mientras tomaba a Castiel y a Gabe de las manos—Iremos a avisar que ya llegamos, hace tiempo que no lo vemos.

—Están en su casa, un gusto…

—Oh, somos Charlie, Gabriel y Castiel—presentó señalándolos—Un placer, nos vemos después.

Los tres se encaminaron a donde les habían señalado.

 _Mish_ y _Loki_ iban a seguir a su padre pero una voz a lo lejos les atrajo la atención haciendo que comenzaran a mover las orejas en búsqueda de dónde provenía. _Mish_ comenzó a mover la cola mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba en dirección contraria a donde Castiel había ido. _Loki_ la siguió más atento, mirando a su alrededor, temeroso de encontrarse con algo desconocido o terminar lleno de tierra, siempre le pasaba que seguía a _Mish_ pero tampoco iba a dejarla sola.

Ambos gatos caminaron entre las piedras y la tierra en dirección a donde escuchaban la risa y unos lamentos infantiles. Se detuvieron en una puerta y comenzaron a maullar insistentemente hasta atraer la atención, llamando como desesperados a quien se encontraba dentro haciéndolo estornudar.

—Mira, son unos gatos—un niño apareció y se acercó a acariciarlos.

 _Loki_ se alejó de aquellas manos tan sucias haciendo que el niño sólo alcanzara a tocar a _Mish,_ que comenzó a ronronear mientras lo olfateaba y seguía maullando con insistencia.

—Peter, te dije que no te alejaras…—estornudó—…demasiado…—estornudó— ¿Qué…?

 _Loki_ y _Mish_ maullaron contentos mientras movían la cola y se acercaban a restregarse en sus piernas. Por esa vez a _Loki_ no le importó ensuciarse pues los pantalones estaban cubiertos de lodo y paja haciendo que ese pelaje negro que Charlie tanto se esmeraba en cuidarle se llenara y opacara su brillo. A _Mish_ le daba igual terminar igual de negra que su hermano, ella estaba contenta.

Mamá había regresado.

…

—Entonces…—preguntó Gabriel mientras se encontraba sentado entre Charlie y Castiel en el asiento trasero de la camioneta—Para celebrar el final de tu soltería, ¿qué se hace aquí? Porque podemos ir por unas vacas y tirarlas, he visto que es gracioso en internet—Charlie lo pellizco—Hey, yo sólo digo.

—Podrías ser menos urbano, al menos—se burló Kevin desde el asiento del copiloto—Hay varios bares por aquí. Hacen karaoke y ya después tenemos música en vivo.

— ¿Cómo sabes si acabas de llegar?—preguntó Castiel mientras tiraba de la manga de su camisa.

—Porque Balthy me ha sacado a pasear—dijo como si no fuera obvio— ¿No tienes calor, Cass? No creo que éste sea lugar para un cuello de tortuga.

Los tres pasajeros del asiento trasero se tensaron mientras que Balthazar prefería mirar por la ventanilla.

Lo cierto era que ninguno le había advertido a su amigo asiático que no era buena idea llamar a Castiel por ese diminutivo, de hecho lo tenían prohibido desde hace años. No culpemos a Kevin, Balthazar sólo le dijo que Castiel terminó con Dean hace mucho y que el nuevo novio que tenía era un idiota a palabras de Gabriel, pero jamás le explicó las reglas.

—No…es mejor así—Castiel sonrió incómodo—Y…y mi nombre es Castiel, Kevin. Te agradecería que no…ya sabes, eso.

—Oh mierda, lo olvidé—Kevin se giró en el asiento para verlo—Lo lamento, amigo. Seguro. Me dijeron que tienes nuevo novio.

—Tenía—corrigió Gabriel mientras lo señalaba—Hay una canción en español que habla de eso, ¿cómo iba?—chasqueó la lengua—Ah, sí. _De mi vida te bote_ —cantó mientras comenzaba a bailar haciendo que todos rieran— _Baby, la vida es un ciclo ¡y lo que no sirve yo no lo reciclo! Así que de mi vida te bote_ o alguna mierda así porque a ese tipo no se le entiende nada cuando canta—se encogió de hombros—El punto es que Cole _Idiota Mayor Me Creo La Gran Cosa_ Trenton está fuera de la vida de mi Cassie Bee.

—Ya era hora—celebró Balthazar alzando las manos al cielo—Me preguntaba cuándo reaccionarías.

—La tía Gabriel te ha mantenido informado, ¿eh?—se burló Charlie mientras Balthazar se estacionaba a las afueras de un local.

— ¿Quién más si no soy yo?—Kevin se rió mientras se quitaba el cinturón.

—Ya deberíamos saber que Gabriel es pésimo guardando secretos.

Los cinco rieron mientras bajaban del auto y se encaminaban a la entrada del bar.

Desde afuera se escuchaba la música que animaba el local y podían oler la cerveza y algo más, Charlie arrugó la nariz deseando que no fuera lo que temía pero probablemente lo era.

Balthazar les abrió la puerta y lo siguieron mientras era saludado por los clientes como si de un viejo amigo se tratara. Castiel se encontraba intimidado por el lugar, había demasiadas personas que lo miraban raro por traer la camisa que usaba pero parecían guardarse sus comentarios debido a quien los acompañaba.

Balthazar parecía un leñador o, como dijo Charlie, todo un hombre de rancho al estilo _El Señor de Los Cielos_ ; anchos hombros y brazos como troncos, piel tostada por el sol y cabello dorado que le cubría los ojos, barba de candado, camisas de franela, botas y pantalones deslavados. No se parecía en nada al Balthazar que ellos habían conocido en Olympic y no sabían si era bueno o malo. Cuando lo vieron temieron que se tratara de un desconocido pero sonrió y los tres recién llegados de LA supieron que era el mismo de siempre.

Kevin no había cambiado mucho, si acaso creció unos cuantos centímetros y engordó un par de kilos, pero seguía teniendo las mismas facciones que recordaban. Volvían a ser el Equipo Dinamita o, como los llamaba Gabriel, Gabe y sus súbditos.

Se sentaron en una mesa cercana a la pared donde podían ver a la perfección el escenario; al parecer esa noche no habría karaoke. Empezaron con cervezas para ir entrando en ambiente, Gabriel obligó a Castiel a beber con ellos alegando que nada mejor que disfrutar su soltería que con una borrachera masiva con sus mejores amigos. Incluso Balthazar y Kevin brindaron por ello, como en los viejos tiempos.

La cerveza cambió a whiskey en un parpadeó y a ese se le mezcló el tequila haciendo que los cinco recordaran los viejos tiempos donde se encerraban en una habitación bebiendo y fumando hierba a escondidas de Lucifer. Claro, les faltaba una rubia, pero eso no hacía que les arruinaran el festejo.

— ¿Estás nervioso?—preguntó Kevin mientras servía una nueva ronda de tragos de tequila—Mañana es el gran día.

—EL _FABRULLICIOSO_ DÍA—gritó Charlie alzando las manos.

A veces, los cuatro hombres que tenían que cuidarla, se les olvidaba que era demasiado pequeña para soportar la cantidad de alcohol que ingería. Todos se rieron de la capacidad de Charlie de decir palabras complicadas estando ligeramente alcoholizada.

—Un poco—asintió Balthazar mientras tomaba su caballito de tequila y lo miraba—Es decir…cuando la encontré en Kansas y ella me dijo que quería estar en serio conmigo y me refiero a de verdad estar juntos jamás creí que llegaríamos tan lejos—se soltó riendo—Les diré un secreto, adelantamos la boda porque…—se inclinó bajando la voz por lo que los demás se acercaron—Vamos a ser papás.

Charlie soltó un chillido mientras los hombres hacían barra y golpeaban la mesa olvidando la civilización que los había llevado a eso, creyendo que hacer barullo y gritar en nombre de Balthazar era una manera de honrar su hombría por embarazar a su mujer.

“ _An angel’s smile is what you sell. You promise me heaven then put me through hell. Chains of love got a hold on me, when passions a prison, you can’t break free.”(6)_

Al escucharlos reír y brindar en nombre del futuro mini Balthy, Castiel se sintió, por primera vez en nueve años, feliz. Real y dichosamente feliz. Sentía que reír no costaba trabajo, que disfrutar del momento y decir cualquier estúpido comentario no sería recibido por palabras groseras y reproches. Se permitió beber hasta que el temor que Trenton había sembrado en él desapareció, descubriendo una nueva manera de adormilar su tormenta interna, de recuperar lo perdido por un hermoso ángel destructor, de volver a ser Cass.

Castiel perdió la cuenta de todo lo que bebieron, de las tonterías que salían de sus labios y de las carcajadas tan escandalosas que soltaban. Volvían a ser un grupo de chiquillos problemáticos demasiado brillantes como para salirse con la suya, los mismos chicos que se pasaban el cigarro en el estacionamiento de la escuela y los que se metían en problemas para cubrir a uno.

Eran sólo un grupo de chicos de Olympic que, a pesar de la distancia, sus almas se ponían en sincronía a la perfección y sin problema pues a ellas no les importaba la nueva apariencia física si por dentro seguían siendo ellos.

—Lo que dijo Jo es cierto—habló Charlie cuando se callaron para escuchar la canción en el tocadiscos.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó Kevin mirándola con curiosidad.

—Uno siempre vuelve al lugar donde fue feliz—dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

“ _Shot through the heart and you’re to blame, you give love a bad name. I play my part and you play your game, you give love a bad name._ _You give love a bad name.”_

Entre la mente ahogada en alcohol de Castiel aquellas palabras lo hicieron cuestionarse su lugar feliz.

Él desde hace mucho sentía que no tenía uno, no tenía a donde escapar cuando las cosas se ponían mal, y vaya que lo hacían. Le habían arrebatado todo de a poco y reaccionó hasta que fue tarde. No tenía absolutamente nada, no había ningún lugar al cuál escapar. Tal vez su lugar feliz era estar con sus amigos, tal vez era Olympic.

Miró a su alrededor y luces verdes invadieron su visión advirtiéndole que si seguía de ese modo la resaca al día siguiente iba a terminar muy mal. Pero esas luces lo hicieron recordar risas más alegres, comentarios más divertidos y situaciones más fáciles. Le hicieron recordar sentimientos más reales que echaba de menos y que quería volver a sentir sin importar el precio, quería volver a enamorarse de esa manera tan desgarradora, quería volver a tener 17 años y entregarle todo lo que tenía a alguien.

Charlie tomó la botella y se levantó del asiento tambaleándose, Balthazar, que era el más sobrio de todos, la alcanzó a sostener y decidió que ya era hora de irse pero Castiel quería ir al baño a desalojar un poco su vejiga de toda la bebida que había consumido así que, sorteando las mesas y tambaleándose, se dirigió a los baños al mismo tiempo que un hombre de camiseta a cuadros encima de una negra se tambaleaba también a los sanitarios, más ebrio que sobrio.

Castiel se paró en los mingitorios y se peleó con su bragueta para poder bajarla, el suelo se movía de manera graciosa sacándole algunas risas.

Extrañaba estar así de ebrio, no se ponía tan mal desde que cumplió 17 años. Sabía que ya no estaba en edad de soportar tanto alcohol sin tener consecuencias pero era tan divertido olvidarse por un momento de la edad que tenía y aparentar otra, de volver a ser un chico de Olympic.

De ser él, no Castiel Novak, el novio de Cole Trenton.

“ _Paint your smile on your lips, blood red nails on your fingertips. A school boy’s dream, you act so shy, your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye.”_

— ¿También se te mueve el suelo?—hablaron a su lado sobresaltándolo y salpicando un poco el suelo—No quería asustarte—habló el hombre arrastrando las palabras.

—Lo cierto es que no sé si fue por tu culpa o el suelo—admitió Castiel con una risita mientras terminaba de orinar—Fue un placer hacer pipí a tu lado—dijo riendo.

—Fue un placer ver el tamaño de tu paquete—dijo riendo el hombre haciéndolo ruborizar mientras sonreía—Perdón, estoy demasiado borracho.

—Creo que estoy igual—admitió mirando las espaldas del hombre—Tienes buen trasero—dijo como si nada haciendo que fuera el turno del hombre de salpicar el suelo—Perdón, creí que nos hacíamos cumplidos.

—Si dices esas cosas uno pensará que estás coqueteando—Castiel ladeó la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Tú empezaste.

—Porque estaba coqueteando. Me gustan los hombres de ojos azules—el hombre terminó de orinar y se dio la vuelta.

—A mí me gustan los de ojos verdes—el alcohol le sonrió al extraño utilizando el rostro de Castiel—Tal vez yo también intentaba coquetear contigo, no soy bueno en esto—negó con la cabeza haciendo que el hombre de barba incipiente y cabello desordenado riera.

—Entonces nos entenderemos bien—unos ojos verdes lo miraron risueño—Tenemos el baño para nosotros y un condón en mi cartera—comenzó a buscarla para sacarla y mostrarle el paquete de aluminio—También tengo esto—sacó un sobrecito de lubricante— ¿Qué dices? No necesitamos hacer presentaciones—sonrió con una mueca ladeada haciendo que el corazón de Castiel se acelerara.

—No lo he hecho antes—admitió mientras se tambaleaba hacia el hombre frente a él—Y no sé si sea yo o el alcohol pero, ¿honestamente? Estás como para follarte—aquello sacó risas en el desconocido.

—No dejo que extraños me metan la polla pero podemos hacer algo—abrió un cubículo y le hizo una muda invitación— ¿Qué dices, ángel? ¿Uno rápido antes que vengan a buscarnos?

Castiel se la pensó un momento haciendo que las neuronas que no nadaban en licor se fundieran unas a otras intentando crear una excusa por la que aquello no era buena idea pero las neuronas borrachas y las hormonas alteradas no veían nada de malo.

Hace mucho que Castiel no tenía algo de buen sexo y si un hombre como aquel, de esos que parecían modelo de catálogo y a los que con gusto les caerías de rodillas, te sugería tener buen sexo, ¿quién se iba a negar? Además, Gabriel dijo que disfrutara su soltería.

Así que no sabremos si fue el alcohol, su soltería o la desesperación de sentir algo más que temor hacia ser acariciado lo que hizo que Castiel tomara la mano del extraño y se encerrara en un cubículo de un baño en Thunder Basin, Wyoming.

—Pero, por favor, no muerdas—fueron las condiciones de Castiel mientras miraba los deslumbrantes ojos color esmeralda nublados por el alcohol.

—De acuerdo, ángel—aceptó el extraño antes de besarlo.

Y las últimas neuronas funcionales de Castiel se licuaron junto con las borrachas haciendo que olvidara, por un momento, que sus amigos lo esperaban afuera.

…

Samantha miraba a hurtadillas al atractivo hombre rubio que había sacado una paleta de su chaqueta y se la metía en la boca sin más a pesar de las quejas de sus acompañantes sobre mezclar alcohol y azúcar. 

Era realmente bajito, le daría como por el hombro, pero era el que más hacía reír a sus acompañantes y Samantha amaba a los hombres graciosos, le encantaba que la hicieran reír. Los cuatro parecían esperar a alguien que se había ido al baño casi al mismo tiempo que su acompañante y demoraba bastante pues ya llevaban como media hora.

Samantha negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba su botella y se la llevaba a los labios. Sabía que era muy mala idea salir a un bar conociendo a aquel hombre, que Peter se hubiera dormido temprano no significaba que pudieran dejarlo en una casa ajena para irse a tomar pero si no iba ella posiblemente aquel idiota no se presente a la boda.

—Hola, preciosa—un hombre robusto con más barba que cabello se le acercó demasiado para su gusto— ¿Qué haces aquí tan solita?—Samantha se apartó mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos.

—No estoy sola. Lucifer siempre me acompaña—dijo sonriéndole mientras señalaba la silla de en frente—Él me dice quién será el siguiente—ladeó la cabeza mientras se pasaba la lengua por el labio superior asustando al hombre.

—Maldita loca—gruñó el borracho alejándose.

—Vivo de eso, _Honey_ —Samantha alzó su botella en dirección al hombre divirtiéndose.

— ¿Ya empezaste a asustar incautos borrachos sobre cómo Lucifer te pide sacrificarlos?—su acompañante se dejó caer en la silla frente a la suya mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello intentando acomodarlo.

—Te lo cogiste, ¿verdad?—gruñó la chica cruzándose de brazos, ignorando olímpicamente su pregunta.

—No podía no hacerlo—se excusó tomando su cerveza—Además, creo que fue la mejor que he tenido en un rato. Ese hombre era como un ángel de la lujuria—le mostró los brazos exhibiendo las marcas de uñas—Cicatrices de guerra—Samantha hizo un mohín de asco—No le pedí el número y ahora me arrepiento.

—No es como si fueras a volver Wyoming teniendo en cuenta el trabajo que me costó traerte—murmuró mientras intentaba buscar al rubio que había atraído su atención—Carajo, perdí el mío por culpa de ese Gandalf obeso—gruñó triste—Siempre me pasa.

—Creo que viajaría a Wyoming sólo para follar con él—declaró Dean con una sonrisa borracha y un guiño—Pero bueno, ¿ya te quieres ir? Tony dijo que Peter ha estado teniendo dificultades para dormir y se despierta en las noches para meterse a la cama con él y Steve—sacó la billetera buscando ésta vez efectivo.

—Y tú pensando que era buena idea dejarlo solo para que pudieras venir a emborracharte y coger.

Samantha vació de un trago su cerveza mientras Dean reía divertido haciéndole señas a una mesera. Se le veía ruborizado y muy de buenas. Nunca terminaba tan de buenas después de una cogida en un baño de equis bar, siempre terminaba molesto y con ganas de desaparecer cuanto antes.

—Fue una buena, ¿verdad?—preguntó Samantha mientras veía a Dean pagar su cuenta—Traes una ridícula sonrisa—el hombre frente a ella se rió.

—Fue asombrosa.

Y esas mismas palabras fueron susurradas en el oído de Gabriel por un risueño Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6) You Give Love a Bad Name de Bon Jovi
> 
> Asies, éste par es todo un caso jsjs tan metidos en su mundo que no se reconocieron.


	24. Chapter 24

> _No es lo mismo SABER que HACER._

…

Charlie se tapó la boca intentando esconder sus risitas mientras Castiel pasaba un brazo alrededor de ella intentando mantener el equilibrio.

Los cinco caminaban por el patio trasero, cerca de las caballerizas, con una botella de Vodka que Charlie se robó del bar en la mano. Los dos que iban adelante eran los más ebrios de todos y Gabriel no quería cambiar eso pues creía que Castiel en verdad lo necesitaba. Fue una sorpresa cuando le dijo que había follado con un tipo en el baño pero ¡oigan! Cassie había estado mucho tiempo bajo el yugo de la culpa y la toma de malas decisiones, merecía un poco de libertad.

Balthazar era el que estaba preocupado al verlos tropezar y reír a carcajadas, no creía que fuera buena idea ponerse de esa magnitud con la boda al día siguiente pero Kevin ya lo había tranquilizado diciendo que mientras él no tomara todo iba a estar bien mañana.

Ah, el alcohol. Ese elixir de la vida que nos quita los miedos y que _apendeja_ las neuronas. El alcohol; aquella bebida embriagante que nos quita el filtro entre boca y pensamiento y que nos hace sentirnos más libres.

Era algo peligroso, un arma que podía ayudarnos, como hacía con Charlie y Castiel, o hacernos sentir miserables recordándonos todo como suele pasarnos. Podías ser un borracho triste o un borracho feliz, también podías ser una mala copa pero en aquel momento, mientras Charlie se dejaba caer al pasto arrastrando a Castiel y ambos se carcajeaban mirando las estrellas, eran borrachos ignorantes.

Ambos disfrutaban de la felicidad momentánea que les daba el alcohol, disfrutaban de esa toxina adictiva que recorría sus venas y anidaba cálidamente en sus estómagos mientras buscaban constelaciones y reían de cualquier cosa. Gozaban de la pequeña libertad que sentían antes de volver a sus solas y miserables vidas.

Charlie quería ahogar los nervios que sentía, el temor de lo que mañana traía y no se le ocurrió otra cosa más que ponerse borracha hasta decir basta. Castiel, sin embargo, sólo quería volver a ser Cass, quería volver a sentir que todo era fácil y que nada debía de doler, quería olvidar las marcas que tenía en el cuerpo y que su abuela iba a matarlo por escaparse del trabajo.

Ambos querían recordar los tiempos en donde todo era más fácil, en donde las risas nunca faltaba y las estrellas parecían bailar sobre ellos. Querían recordar lo que era ser un adolescente enamorado sin miedo a nada, ¿no era raro? Dos adultos con empleos estables y una vida económica grata, una de ellos podía tener a quien quisiera en su cama y el otro dormía acompañado.

Dos adultos que tenían la vida resuelta llenos de temor, aterrados de aquel mundo, viviendo con miedo al día siguiente. Tan solos.

— ¿Por qué Charlie bebe tanto?—preguntó Kevin mientras se sentaban a una distancia prudencial de aquel par.

—Le dije que Jo vendría mañana—aclaró Balthazar encogiéndose de hombros—Quería prevenirla, sé que quedaron bien pero…

—Lo entiendo—Gabriel asintió mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos el chocolate que tenía—Es como si le dijeras a Castiel que Lisa invitó a Dean.

Balthazar se mordió el labio inferior bajo la atenta mirada de Kevin y éste le soltó un puñetazo en el brazo haciendo que se tambaleara. Gabriel lo miró con el ceño fruncido sin entender por qué Kevin parecía querer moler a golpes a Balthazar aunque eso no era nuevo, había extrañado las peleas de aquel par de idiotas.

—No puedes hablar en serio, Balthazar—le gruñó el asiático golpeándolo.

— ¿Qué dijo?—preguntó Gabe mientras masticaba su chocolate.

—Lisa invitó a Dean—susurró el novio—Llegó hace dos días.

Gabriel escupió todo el chocolate en la cara de sus dos amigos para comenzar a toser como loco. Sentía que se iba a morir si alguien no le daba algo para beber, desafortunadamente lo único que le ofrecieron fue la botella de vodka que Castiel le acercó cuando lo escuchó ahogarse así que le dio un buen trago bajándose todo el chocolate que tenía en la garganta sintiendo cómo de paso se la quemaba.

—Parece que tienen popo—dijo Charlie sonriendo mientras le limpiaba el chocolate de la cara a Kevin—Juguemos a algo, anden. Son unos aburridos.

—Estás lo que le sigue de borracha, rojita—se burló Balthazar—No sabes lo que dices, deberíamos ir a dormir.

—Estoy ebria, no pendeja—masculló la pelirroja cuando, evidentemente, estaba ebria y pendeja—Anda, Balthy. Juguemos _yo nunca, nunca_ —Castiel comenzó a palmearle la espalda a Gabriel mientras veían a Charlie sentarse en el regazo de Kevin—Por favor.

—Tú quieres nuevo material para extorsionarnos—gruñó Kevin mientras la abrazaba.

—Probablemente, juguemos entonces.

Castiel repitió en voz baja la palabra que había dicho Charlie intentando hacer que sonara igual a lo que ella dijo. Pobra… _pobra…poblabe…probabre_ …No, era muy difícil decirla, ¿cómo es que Charlie podía decir palabras tan difíciles con todo ese alcohol en su sistema?

—Yo nunca, nunca, he besado a un hombre—dijo ella orgullosa.

Castiel le quitó la botella a Gabriel para darle un trago para después beber Charlie y al final Kevin. Todos lo miraron enarcando las cejas a lo que él se encogió de hombros mientras sus mejillas adquirían un divertido color rosado haciendo que Charlie las pellizcara.

—Las fiestas de la universidad son tremendas—dijo riendo intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

—Me sorprendes, Tran—Balthazar negó con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la botella—Vale, yo nunca, nunca…lo he hecho en un auto.

Balthazar bebió sin más seguido de Gabriel y Charlie. Al final Castiel tomó la botella y le dio un trago haciendo que todos aplaudieran y se burlaran de él haciéndolo enrojecer y reír. Nadie se esperaría algo así del pequeño y callado Castiel, claro que no.

—Me sorprendes—habló Gabriel llevándose una mano al pecho de manera dramática—Te creía más decente—negó con la cabeza y Castiel sonrió abiertamente.

— ¿En serio creías que mis tardes en el impala iban de charlas?—Castiel soltó una carcajada mientras se dejaba caer contra su hombro— ¡Qué inocente, Gabriel! A Dean le encantaba follar en el auto.

Kevin comenzó ahogarse con su saliva mientras Balthazar hacia una mueca de asco al recordar los aventones que Dean les solía dar cuando iba a Olympic de visita. Ellos habían tocado el asiento trasero. Asco.

—Eso, ponte en evidencia tú solito—se burló Gabriel mientras le quitaba la botella—Okay, nuevo juego, poner en evidencia a Castiel. Diré algo al azar, si lo hiciste tomas, sino sólo te burlas del que yo creía un inocente niño—todos rieron, incluido Castiel—Sexo en un salón de la escuela.

Castiel rió mientras comenzaba arrancar el pasto y a trenzarlo. Charlie fue la que tomó en esa ocasión haciendo que Kevin la abrazara con más fuerza mientras intentaba controlar su risa y Balthazar riera divertida por su bochorno.

—De haberlo sabido habría hackeado las cámaras—gruñó Kevin mientras ella reía— ¿En cuál salón? Al menos déjame saber que estuve allí—Charlie rió.

—Bueno, no sé si el auditorio cuente como salón pero…—se encogió de hombros entre risas—Y borre los videos una vez que terminamos. Lo siento, campeón.

—De Charlie no me sorprende, es algo así como muy puta—sentenció Gabriel haciendo que la pelirroja le arrojara un beso—Entonces, Cassie Bee, ¿en un salón no?

—Sexo no—aclaró el pelinegro sin más encogiéndose de hombros—Pero si hice algo en un salón—Charlie le extendió la botella para que bebiera—No sé en cuál fue pero era Brasil en el festival—dijo antes de tomar.

Balthazar y Kevin se soltaron riendo a carcajadas mientras Charlie aplaudía desde el regazo del asiático y Gabriel lo miraba intentando encajar la imagen de lo que tenía en frente con la del chico de Olympic.

Era su mejor amigo y no le conocía esas facetas, quién viera a Castiel tan loco en el ámbito sexual, si siempre fue serio y retraído, ¿en qué momento hizo todo eso y él no se enteró?

— ¡Quiero intentarlo!—habló Balthazar mientras se quitaba el sombrero de paja y lo ponía en medio de su pequeño círculo—Creo que todos lo hemos hecho. Sexo en un baño de algún local.

Castiel estaba orgulloso de haber sido estrenado en eso aquella noche así que tomó con una enorme sonrisa para luego pasar la botella y que todos tomaran.

Era divertido jugar ese tipo de cosas porque conocías ámbitos de la persona que nunca, ¡nunca! Te llegabas a esperar. El error de aquel grupo era jugarlo con vodka pues éste era algo así como un ninja; Todo iba bien, te sentías estupendo y para nada ebrio cuando _¡ZAS!_ No te puedes ni parar de lo borracho que te encuentras. Pero ¿qué importaba? Era una despedida de soltero así que iban a disfrutarlo.

—Sexo en un lugar público—habló Kevin mientras peinaba el cabello de Charlie.

—Define público—Castiel se soltó riendo.

—Lugar donde cualquiera pudo verte en plena faena—Kevin se encogió de hombros seguido de una carcajada al verlo beber—No puedo creerlo. Fuiste el último en perder la virginidad y has hecho de todo—Castiel se encogió de hombros mientras tragaba el alcohol.

— ¿Quiero saber dónde fue?—preguntó Balthazar al verlo sonreír.

—Tal vez no—Castiel chasqueó la lengua.

— ¡Yo sí!—gruñó la pelirroja cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho—Lo exijo. Como presidenta de tu club de fans necesito saber eso—todos rieron.

—Bueno, fue en un San Valentín—sonrió con nostalgia haciendo que Gabe se preocupara—El primero que pasamos juntos y fuimos a Central Park, que sepan que fue difícil acomodarse ¿eh? Pero ya era de noche y ya habían cerrado el parque—se encogió de hombros—Oh, y también hubo una vez en la Push—recordó de pronto—Y en un callejón de Port Angeles. Y sobre el cofre del auto en un almacén abandonado en Seattle…Y…

—SUFICIENTE—Gabriel se llevó las manos a los oídos—No lo esperaba de ti, Castiel. Y lo peor es que nunca me dijiste nada—le golpeó el brazo haciéndolo reír—Por cierto, ¿cuándo fue que perdiste tu virginidad anal? No lo mencionaste—Castiel se mordió el labio pensativo.

Intentó hacer que sus pocas neuronas sobrias se conectaran entre sí para recordar aquello. Dicen que la primera vez nunca se olvida y era cierto, Castiel no la había olvidado, pero recordarla en su estado de ebriedad sí que era difícil.

—Fue después del accidente—susurró inseguro—Estoy seguro de eso. Estaba en mi casa aburrido y Dean fue a visitarme—hizo un mohín—Esa fue la mía, Dean perdió la suya cuando fui a visitar a sus abuelos—Charlie enarcó las cejas.

—Espera…—lo detuvo Balthazar—Cuando tuviste el accidente tenías yeso, las costillas fracturadas y varios moretones—Castiel asintió—Ok, aclarado ese punto, ¿así te acostaste con él?—Castiel se encogió de hombros sonriendo—De acuerdo. Bien dicen que los calladitos son los peores.

Todos rieron porque al parecer era cierto.

Castiel, el menor y el más “inocente” de los cinco, había hecho casi de todo, o al menos eso creían. Estaban impresionados por eso pero lo que Gabriel había descubierto hacía que sintiera pesar por aquellos recuerdos.

Todas esas veces fueron con Dean, bueno, la del baño no porque Castiel ni siquiera sabe cómo se llama el tipo, pero las demás…los momentos que hacían sonreír a Castiel, lo que lo hacía disfrutar de los recuerdos de su juventud, esos recuerdos que lo hacían sentirse más alegre, todos fueron con Dean. Castiel sonreía como hizo antes, como si fuera un chiquillo enamorado de la idea de haber encontrado al amor de su vida.

 _Si tanto lo querías, ¿por qué lo hiciste?,_ pensó para sus adentros mientras Castiel apoyaba la cabeza en una de sus piernas acomodándose, _¿por qué arruinaste todo lo que tenías?_

Era algo que nunca logró entender, era fecha que aún no se explicaba por qué Castiel renunció tan fácil a ser feliz. A veces incluso pensaba que Castiel fue un idiota por decirle a Dean lo que había hecho, pudo mantenerlo como un secreto arrumbado en un rincón y compensárselo a Dean toda una vida sin decirle nada, pudo permanecer a su lado y ser feliz. O es lo que él hubiera hecho si hubiese amado como Castiel lo hacía.

Recordaba el daño que Lucifer le había causado a Michael y a Bella, recordaba lo que era que el hermano de tu mejor amigo se fuera bañado en llanto de tu casa. Castiel odio horrores a Lucifer cuando le hizo aquello a Michael y, sin embargo, fue e hizo lo mismo. Aunque, siendo sinceros, Gabriel esperaba secretamente que Dean y Castiel se volvieran a encontrar y terminaran juntos como sus hermanos, quería verlo feliz pero…ya habían sido 10años.

Y si lo que dijo Robert era verdad y se trataba de Dean, él ya tenía esposa e hijo. _Mierda_ , pensó, tenía que hacer que Castiel no se lo encontrara para nada.

—Castiel, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?—Kevin atrajo su atención haciendo que el pelinegro asintiera—Pero contesta sinceramente.

—Los borrachos siempre decimos la verdad—prometió sin más.

—Tú… ¿quieres a Trenton la mitad de lo que querías a Dean?

Balthazar lo pellizco por lo bajo ante aquella imprudente pregunta pero Castiel pareció pensársela seriamente. Gabriel temió que se fundiera el cerebro así que comenzó a peinarle el cabello para tranquilizarlo y que le fuera más fácil buscar una respuesta, también intentaba que su simple caricia le recordara a Cassie que no estaba solo, que lo tenía a él.

—Creo que nunca voy a querer a alguien como quise a Dean—habló el pelinegro mirando fijamente el cielo—Y eso me pone triste, ¿saben? Porque quisiera volver a enamorarme de esa manera. Quisiera sentir que el sol sale y se pone con una persona, que el mundo es mío mientras me toma de la mano—sonrió con tristeza—Quiero enamorarme de nuevo como si tuviera diecisiete.

— ¿Por qué lo engañaste?—se atrevió a preguntar Balthazar—Él te amaba, Castiel. Habría puesto al mundo de rodillas por ti, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

Gabriel vio como los ojos azules nublados por el alcohol se llenaban de lágrimas. Se inclinó a besarle la frente para calmarlo y hacerle saber que estaba allí con él, que no se había ido, pero sabía que aquel tema era difícil de tratar estando ebrio o no.

Castiel era incapaz de expresar en voz alta lo ocurrido hace tanto tiempo. Había intentando hablarlo, aclarar sus errores pero siempre terminaba en llanto y más triste que nada, siempre que lo intentaba iba a brazos de Trenton y regresaba con horribles marcas, como si de un castigo se tratara.

Gabriel estaba harto de aquello, quería a su Cassie de vuelta, quería que fuera como antes, no quería esa pobre y rota imitación de su Castiel.

—Porque, por un momento, fui un idiota—admitió con un nudo en la garganta—Porque confundí el cariño que le tenía a Trenton con algo más, porque verlo como él me deja cada día me dolió—los ojos de Gabriel se llenaron de lágrimas al escucharlo.

“—Porque su novio lo golpeaba, lo empujaba, le insultaba y yo veía como iba acabando con Trent de a poco. Yo, que siempre fui tratado como si fuera arte, fui adorado como un dios y amado como si fuera la última vez, vi lo difícil que la tenían otros y en lugar de agradecer tener a Dean en mi vida fui y le entregué algo que no tenía a un chico que…—tragó saliva levantándose—A un chico que no quiero. Me he quedado estancado en esta vida y ya no puedo avanzar. Y se los digo ahora porque probablemente mañana no recuerde nada—respiró profundo intentando controlarse.

“—No amo a Trent, estoy con él porque siento que si me deja yo me voy a quedar en la nada. Soporto que me insulte, que me grite, que me marque de maneras que duelen cuando me miro en el espejo; dejo que brille en lo alto mientras lo admiro desde abajo; dejo que me haga como él quiera, que me trate como se le antoje, porque cuando me deje no voy a poder. Porque no soy nada sin Trenton—Castiel comenzó a llorar haciendo que el corazón de Gabriel se apachurrara de manera dolorosa.

“—Porque supo jugar sus cartas, porque me quito todo y yo…Yo lo dejé. Sí, dije que lo iba a dejar pero soy un idiota y tal vez regrese en cuanto me pida disculpas.

—No puedes seguir haciendo eso, Castiel—gruñó Kevin con la voz rota—Llegará el punto en que el daño que él haga será irreparable—Castiel miró hacia el suelo sin atreverse a confesar que ya había llegado a ese punto—Cassie, no puedes volver con él. No más.

—No creo que lleguen a entenderlo porque todo está aquí—se tocó un costado de la cabeza—No lo siento en mi corazón, ni siquiera en mi hipotálamo. Y Charlie se ha quedado dormida—señaló a la pelirroja acorrucada en el regazo de Kevin—Sé lo que perdí, me lo repito todos los días al verme en el espejo. Sé que si sigo así terminaré suicidándome antes de los treinta y cinco—Gabriel lo miró alarmado.

“—Sólo…quiero engañarme diciendo que puedo dejarlo, que no me volverá a lastimar. Sigo muy ebrio ¿verdad? Suelo ponerme profundo cuando bebo de más—se encogió de hombros e intentó levantarse— ¡Qué bonito es el alcohol! Mañana tendremos una boda, ¡amo las bodas! ¡Alcohol por todas partes!

Balthazar tomó en brazos a Charlie mientras Kevin y Gabriel ayudaban a caminar a Castiel por el lugar hasta donde sería su habitación escuchándolo cantar algo sobre que tendrían una boda.

Gabriel sentía la preocupación en la garganta, el temor de que Castiel terminara lastimado de una manera irreparable, de escuchar todo eso que sentía en su interior, estaba aterrado de si quiera pensar que el daño ya no tenía solución, que él había llegado tarde. No podía permitir que siguiera con Trenton, tenía que llevárselo aunque tuviera que descubrir la Atlantis y esconderlo allí.

No iba a permitir que Trenton siguiera lastimando a Cassie. Ya no.

…

—Siento que un camión me pasó encima—gruñó Charlie mientras se ponía un cojín sobre el rostro—No volveré a beber.

—Eso dijiste hace un mes—se burló Gabriel mientras le daba un vaso con jugo a Castiel—Nadie los manda a cruzarse de esa manera. Parecen novatos.

—Lo último que recuerdo es a Balthazar diciendo que iba a ser papá—gruñó Castiel mientras tomaba el jugo y una aspirina—Lo demás está borrado del cassette.

— ¡Qué conveniente!—se burló Kevin mientras se dejaba caer a un lado de Charlie.

—No grites—lo reprendió la pelirroja mientras lo abrazaba—Creo que aún estoy borracha.

Gabriel se soltó riendo mientras le decía a Castiel que durmiera otro rato pues él tenía que ir a ayudar a Balthazar con algunas cosas. No necesito decírselo dos veces cuando ya estaba dormido de nuevo abrazado de Charlie y ésta de Kevin. Gabriel negó con la cabeza y tomó el vaso que le había traído a Castiel para llevarlo de vuelta a la cocina.

Se cruzó con _Mish_ y _Loki_ , que volvían de a saber donde, mientras cruzaba el patio central en dirección a una puerta de la pared oeste pues le dijeron que allí se encontraba la cocina. Había conocido a Carmina, una señora bajita y corpulenta que era la esposa de Robert; la señora se hacía cargo del banquete y de preparar un pastel para los novios así que Gabriel la había amado en cuanto la vio porque Carmina, amablemente, le había obsequiado algunos dulces que le sobraban para la decoración.

—Seguirán fuera de combate por un rato—Gabriel se acercó al lavadero para limpiar el vaso que utilizó—Así que tendré que hacer todo yo solito—Carmina le sonrió mientras revolvía algo en un bol.

—O podrías ayudarme y dejarle todo lo demás a Balthazar y los demás trabajadores. Es una solución.

Gabriel sonrió abiertamente después de secarse las manos y ponerse a su lado.

— _Madame_ , me pongo a sus servicios. Así que puede pedirme lo que usted quiera. Mi madre es repostera así que…—comenzó a enmudecer al mirar por la puerta—Que…cosa linda. Diosa del Olimpo—Carmina alzó la cabeza para ver a quién se refería.

Una despampanante castaña vestida con pantalones de deportes y una camisa demasiado larga como para pertenecerle acababa de entrar a la cocina. Tenía el cabello recogido en un desordenado moño en la cima de la cabeza del cuál escapaban algunos mechones decorándole el rostro.

Gabriel sentía que un ángel había llegado a la cocina; aquella piel dorada como el sol no podía ser real, ni mucho menos aquellos ojos que parecían luces. Era alta, demasiado alta. Era perfecta.

—Buen día—saludó amable con una sonrisa a Carmina—Perdón por la molestia pero el niño se ha despertado y se me pasa que tiene que tener el desayuno listo—se ruborizó— ¿Cree que podría…?

—Oh, por supuesto, mi niña—Carmina asintió señalando la estufa y el refrigerador—Sírvete tú misma, toma lo que necesites.

—Muchas gracias.

La hermosa mujer no había reparado en Gabriel, que babeaba sobre sí mismo al verla sacar cosas del refrigerador y comenzar a preparar el desayuno.

Gabriel sabía decir cuando una mujer era definitivamente hermosa, vaya que había conocido mujeres hermosas, pero aquella tenía algo diferente. Se comportaba de una manera…única, parecía nerviosa de estar allí, desprendía un aura que a Gabriel se le hacía imposible de ignorar. Era como si el mundo se hubiese puesto en cámara lenta y él pudiese admirar cada movimiento de ella.

— ¡Hola!—saludó sin más sobresaltando a las dos mujeres que estaban con él—Me llamo Gabriel Shurley, soy médico de consulta en Los Ángeles y tu futuro esposo.

Carmina se soltó riendo mientras la mujer se ruborizaba y miraba de nuevo hacia abajo. Aquello hizo sonreír abiertamente a Gabriel dándole el último empujón para acercarse y recargarse a su lado, admirándola como quien ve el sol por primera vez.

— ¿Y cómo se llama la futura madre de mis hijos?—preguntó mientras apoyaba el codo en la encimera y el mentón en la mano.

—Samantha Campbell—susurró intimidada por las claras intenciones de aquel apuesto hombre rubio—Vicepresidenta de _Industrias Winstark_ en Miami—le dio una pequeña sonrisa haciendo que Gabriel suspirara.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que todos te dijeron cuando se fue tu ex? ¿Qué llegaría alguien mejor?—Samantha asintió mirándolo sin entender—Pues ya llegue, ¿cómo nos organizamos?

Carmina se soltó riendo al escuchar las ocurrencias de Gabriel, era tan divertido verlo intentar abordar a aquella muchacha.

—Gabriel, deja de hostigarla—lo reprendió pero Gabriel ni la volteó a ver—Es demasiado para ti.

—Me gustan las mujeres altas—dijo Gabriel embobado con Samantha cortando algunas frutas.

—A mí me gustan los hombres divertidos—dijo ella sonriendo de nuevo.

—Entonces creo que seremos la pareja perfecta, cariño—le guiñó un ojo—Róbale el vestido a Lisa y casémonos antes de que te la pienses mejor.

Samantha soltó una carcajada haciendo que el pecho de Gabriel se hinchara al escucharla.

Él no sabía si el amor a primera vista era real o no, sabía que algo así sintió Castiel por Dean cuando lo conoció. Sin embargo, él nunca lo había experimentado pero lo que sí sabía era que nunca se iba a perdonar si dejaba escapar a esa hermosa mujer.

Samantha Shurley, no sonaba tan mal.

…

Castiel estaba frente a Charlie, quien le acomodaba la corbata, cuando fue embestido por un pequeño cuerpo haciéndolo tropezar y separase de la pelirroja. Miró hacia abajo descubriendo los ojos castaños de un rostro infantil y sonrió abiertamente mientras lo abrazaba de vuelta.

—Hey estás más alto de lo que recuerdo—le dijo mientras le alborotaba el cabello—Pero mucho más guapo que tu padre. ¿Seguro que eres su hijo?—Jack se soltó riendo mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

—Te extrañe, Abbadon y yo te extrañamos, ¿cuándo irás a casa?

Castiel sonrió con tristeza al escucharlo y lo abrazó más fuerte, temiendo soltarlo y alejarse de nuevo. Charlie le sonrió con tristeza mientras lo veía aferrarse a ese niño de cabellos dorados que seguía queriendo a Castiel como si no hubieran pasado tres años desde la última vez que lo vio.

El distanciamiento de Castiel con su familia era muy similar al que tuvo Michael hace años, aunque este era más triste porque no fue elección propia sino que Castiel fue obligado a renunciar a su familia, a pasar veranos en los bosques de Olympic y recorrer los lugares que amaba. Trenton le dijo que no iba a permitir que fuera a visitar los lugares que conoció con Dean, no importaba si dejaba de ver a sus padres, si se perdía cumpleaños y navidades. Que era momento de mirar por él, ver lo que le convenía.

Pero Castiel habría sido tan feliz con pasar tiempo con sus padres, con irlos a visitar y recorrer las calles que lo vieron crecer. Quería eso, quería una familia no la vida solitaria que tenía con Trent.

—Tu teléfono está vibrando—susurró Jack mientras se apartaba de su abrazo.

—De seguro es importante—Castiel lo soltó para atender—Ve con Charlie, dile hola.

Al ver el identificador de llamadas Castiel sintió pánico y se planteó el no contestar pero sabía que eso sólo le traería problemas; a pesar de tener kilómetros entre ambos, Castiel sentía que Trenton podía alcanzarlo a través del teléfono y se estremecía ante el recuerdo de sus manos alrededor de su cuello.

Se alejó de las personas que ya iban y venían en sus mejores galas llevándose el teléfono al oído respondiendo la llamada.

—Hola—saludó temeroso.

— _Castiel, ¿por qué tu teléfono está en Wyoming?—_ Castiel frunció el ceño.

— ¿Rastreaste mi teléfono? Trent, eso es ilegal. No puedes hacerlo.

— _Eso no contesta a mi pregunta. Te dije que no irías a la boda pero me doy la vuelta y te largas_ —Castiel se llevó la mano al rostro al escucharlo— _En serio, eres una mierda de pareja. Nunca piensas en mí, ¡no me gusta que te vayas! Sabes que odio que hagas cosas a escondidas. No te importan mis sentimientos_ —Castiel se mordió el labio inferior intentando aguantar el llanto— _Eres un egoísta, Castiel. Quiero que te regreses a LA ahora._

—Pero Balthazar ya se va a casar—susurró con la voz rota, sintiéndose una mierda de novio—Lo siento por irme a escondidas pero yo quería ir. Por favor, deja que me quede. No puedo irme ahora, Cole—el interpelado gruñó.

— _Ya nos arreglaremos cuando vuelvas de Miami, Castiel. Ésta me la pagas._

Castiel se sobresaltó cuando escuchó el sonido de corte de llamada y volvió a guardar el teléfono en su saco.

Trenton tenía razón, era un egoísta. Él le pidió que no fuera, que lo hiciera por él, si se lo prohibió fue porque estaba preocupado por la reputación de Castiel y él se la paga escapándose. Tenía que buscar cómo compensarlo.

—Conozco esa cara y no—Gabriel apareció a su lado con una niña de cabello castaño de su mano—No lo harás, Castiel. No vas a volver con él—Castiel lo miró alarmado—No me importa. Ya es hora de que lo dejes.

—No puedo, él tiene razón, soy un egoísta—se llevó las manos al cabello despeinándolo, ocultando el ligero temblor que las sacudía—Él lo hacía por mí y yo se lo pago escapándome, tiene razón al estar tan molesto. No me gusta que se enoje conmigo—la niña abrazada de Gabriel le sonrió—Hola, Clarity.

—No eres un egoísta, Cassie. Eres una persona bonita—la niña le sonrió ruborizada—Cuando yo sea grande me casaré contigo y jamás te diré egoísta. Tampoco me enojaré contigo.

Castiel se soltó riendo y le extendió los brazos para sostenerla igual a como había sostenido a Jack intentando apaciguar el pánico que le cerraba la garganta.

Era un secreto a voces que la pequeña Clarissa Shurley tenía un enamoramiento con el mejor amigo de su hermano mayor y hermano de su cuñado. Lo cierto es que ni siquiera Castiel sabía los títulos políticos que tenía con esa niña.

—Pero a Castiel le gustan los niños—se burló Gabriel al verse desplazado por el pelinegro.

—Sor Juana se vistió de hombre para ir a la universidad. Yo puedo vestirme de hombre para casarme con Cassie bee—Clarie le enseñó la lengua haciendo reír a Castiel olvidando el mal rato.

—Pero él me quiere más a mí—Castiel enarcó las cejas ante eso— ¿Verdad, Cassie?

—No sé, no eres tan adorable como ella—Castiel la alzó en brazos teniendo cuidado con el vestido azul que traía—Iremos a casarnos, Gabriel. Así que adiós.

Charlie miró divertida como Gabriel y Castiel comenzaban a pelear por la atención de Clarissa. Ella charlaba con Michael y Lucifer mientras Jack se mantenía a su lado mirando a la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

Así como Clarie tenía su enamoramiento con Castiel al parecer Jack tenía uno con Charlie. No culpemos a los niños, están más que justificados, pero era realmente divertido verlos embobados de esa manera con su amor imposible.

—Al parecer Castiel se casará con Clarie—dijo Michael riendo mientras abrazaba a Lucifer—Al fin se consigue a alguien decente.

—No me agrada para mi hermanita—masculló Lucifer abrazando a Michael y poniendo una mano en el hombro de Jack—Hey, campeón, ¿también quieres hacer uso de la decoración y casarte con Charlie?—el niño se ruborizó sacándole risas a la pelirroja.

—PAPÁ—gritó indignado cruzándose de brazos.

—Deja al niño en paz—gruñó Michael golpeándolo—Charlie queremos presentarles a unas personitas es sólo que…

— ¡Michael!—Becky apareció caminando presurosa intentando no matarse con el vestido que traía—No deja de llorar, ten. Ya no quiso a la abuela.

Charlie parpadeó al ver una niña de un año estirarle los brazos a Michael, quien la recibió gustoso mientras se la montaba en la cadera entre él y Lucifer. Jack sonrió al verla y comenzó a hacerle caras para que dejara de llorar logrando que la pequeña se soltara riendo.

—Es hermosa—Charlie se acercó para verla mejor—Castiel se va a volver loco, ¿cómo se llama?

—Alicia—aclaró Becky sonriendo—Y su hermano, Max, lo trae Chuck así que ese pequeño no los molestará en un rato—Lucifer sonrió—Por cierto, ¿y mi bebé? Tengo que verlo. Lo extraño.

—Se iba a casar con Clarissa—dijo Jack sonriendo—Se fueron para allá—señaló el lugar donde estaban las bancas.

—Gracias, _nougat_. Iré por tu abuelo y los esperamos allá.

Becky desapareció en dirección a donde Jack señaló y, después de pensársela unos segundos, el niño la siguió queriendo averiguar si su tío Gabriel traía dulces.

Charlie estaba haciéndole mimos a la niña, encantada con esa pequeña que parecía enamorada de Michael mientras Lucifer cuidaba que Jack no se cayera por andar corriendo.

—No sabía que habían adoptado—dijo, confundida mientras Alicia le extendía las manitas—Aw, le caí bien. Ya la quiero—Charlie la tomó montándola en su cadera—Me encanta, ¿me la puedo robar?

—Querrás que Michael se te eche encima a lo papá loco—se burló Lucifer regresando su atención a la conversación—Michael y yo estábamos pensando en adoptar desde que Jack tenía cinco pero no nos aceptaban. Sí, Jack vive con nosotros pero es hijo mío así que tenían que ver que fuéramos aptos—besó la coronilla de Michael, que miraba ansioso a Charlie mientras jugaba con Alicia—Se nos hizo hace unos meses.

—Dos por uno—Michael sonrió abiertamente—Ella y su hermano gemelo Max, Natasha nos dijo que nos estábamos llenando de niños pero no podíamos negarnos.

Un niño de cuatro años pasó corriendo entre ellos como si se diera a la fuga. Una mujer de vestido dorado con los tacones en la mano corría detrás de él intentando alcanzarlo mientras un hombre de traje azul iba detrás de ellos llamando a gritos al pequeño.

—Ya te quiero ver cuando estén así—murmuró Lucifer señalando el desastre que aquel niño hacía.

—Oh, yo quiero ver eso—la pelirroja sonrió.

—Qué aguafiestas son. Al menos déjame disfrutar que ya me dice papá.

Escucharon como llamaban a todos a sus asientos así que Charlie se escapó con Alicia en brazos siendo seguida por un Michael que quería recuperar a su hija y un Lucifer relajado, como sólo alguien que al fin pude ser feliz con la persona que ama puede estar.

Tenía una familia con Michael, les iba bien en el trabajo, eran felices. ¿Qué más podía pedirle a la vida?


	25. Chapter 25

> _“Siempre me vas a querer, yo represento para ti todos los pecados que nunca has tenido el coraje de cometer”—_ El retrato de Dorian Gray, Oscar Wilde.

…

La luz de la resolana los hacía sudar arruinando un poco sus mejores trajes. Charlie le había quitado la funda a su teléfono para poder abanicarse mientras Castiel, Gabe y Kevin portaban lentes de sol. Kevin se encontraba parado a un lado de Balthazar como padrino de éste y Anna, la prima de Lisa de la cuál Castiel se había estado escondiendo desde que llegó, estaba junto a la novia.

La ceremonia era al aire libre. Todos estaban en la cima de una pequeña colina que estaba en los terrenos del rancho viendo al frente con una sonrisa. Del lado de los invitados de Balthazar era donde más pegaba el sol lo cual los hacía estarse derritiendo y suplicar que el sacerdote los casara cuanto antes estaba tomando su tiempo.

Castiel debía de admitir que Lisa se veía fantástica, si acaso un poco más morena, pero la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro la hacía resplandecer. Miraba a Balthazar como si no se cansara de hacerlo, como si él fuera todo lo que pudiese desear.

—Bien—habló el sacerdote que los estaba casando—Ha llegado la hora de los votos.

—Al fin—susurró Gabriel mientras suspiraba haciendo que Charlie le soltara un codazo.

—Ustedes tienen los suyos, ¿verdad?—ambos asintieron—Bien, señor Talbot, comience usted.

Balthazar se aclaró la garganta y miró a Lisa. A Castiel le era muy difícil ver su expresión desde su lugar así que se inclinó casi aplastando a Charlie mientras ésta se apoyaba en Gabriel.

—Nuestra relación no empezó como todas las demás—habló Balthazar fuerte y claro—Tampoco terminó como las demás. Te amé, te odié, te extrañé y al final he vuelto a ti porque sé que ese es mi lugar—Castiel sintió un nudo en la garganta y vio como Charlie suspiraba—Y sé que te amaré, te odiaré y te extrañaré pero espero hacerlo toda mi vida sabiendo que al final del día estarás allí porque estamos mejor juntos. Porque eres mi lugar y no quiero sentirme perdido de nuevo.

Charlie se limpió disimuladamente las mejillas mientras se sujetaba del brazo de Castiel. Éste sonrió al ver a Gabriel en las mismas condiciones pero al menos éste tenía las gafas que lo cubrían.

—Sé que no soy fácil de tratar—empezó Lisa cuando el padre le dio la palabra—Sé que te lastimé de maneras que nunca voy a perdonarme. Sé que a veces aún temes que lo haga de nuevo pero lo que siento por ti es más real que yo misma. Así que cuando sientas que el mundo se cae, cuando sientas que no puedes más conmigo, cuando tu odio sea casi tanto como tu amor, por favor quédate y busca la solución conmigo—Lisa sonrió mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas—Ya viví sin ti, Balthazar, no pienso hacerlo de nuevo.

Castiel sintió un nudo en la garganta pero no sabía por qué, no sabía si quería llorar o solo estaba realmente feliz por su amigo.

Era algo extraordinario verlos mirarse de esa manera, ver el amor que tuvieron de adolescentes llegar a tanto, ver que seguían sintiendo tanto por el otro. Él quería eso, quería que alguien lo amara de esa manera. Sabía que no era fácil conseguir algo así, que se necesitaba sacrificio y esfuerzo pero, joder, cuando van a una boda ¿no les dan ganas de casarse?

—Bien, Balthazar Talbot, ¿aceptas a esta mujer como tu esposa?

—Creo que ya lo he dejado claro pero, sí. Acepto—todos soltaron unas risitas.

—Lisa Breaden, ¿aceptas a este hombre como tu esposo?

—Acepto.

Castiel pensaba que en cualquier momento el rostro de la mujer se iba a partir en dos si seguía sonriendo de esa manera.

— ¿Hay alguien que se oponga a este matrimonio?

Todos se miraron los unos a los otros preguntándose si existía alguien capaz de arruinar ese bello momento.

Balthazar soltó por un momento las manos de Lisa y se acercó al lugar de Robert tomando algo. Cuando volvió traía la escopeta cortada que tanto pavor les causó a Gabriel y a Castiel el día anterior. Lisa se soltó riendo cuando Balthazar se aseguró de que estuviera cargada y comenzó a mirar alrededor, retando a que alguien se atreviera a interrumpir su boda.

—Parece que nadie, padre. Puede seguir con el asunto—habló devolviéndole la escopeta a Robert.

Todos se soltaron riendo evitando que se escucharan las últimas palabras del sacerdote así que sólo aplaudieron poniéndose de pie para celebrar a la pareja que ya estaba casada. Balthazar acunaba el rostro de Lisa con ambas manos mientras ella lo abrazada de los hombros. Ambos parecían perdidos en su propia celebración, ajenos a los aplausos y los vítores.

El sol se escondió a lo lejos y con sus últimos rayos alumbró a la pareja, dándoles la aprobación de aquel matrimonio, prometiendo volver a brillar al día siguiente. Castiel alzó la cámara que tenía en el regazo y fotografió ese segundo, ese momento en que el cabello de Lisa brilló con los rayos de sol y la piel de Balthazar absorbió la luz solar. Ese bonito momento en que las flores a su alrededor se llenaron de color y ambos se sonrieron mirándose a los ojos.

Castiel guardó el momento en que Balthazar empezaba una nueva aventura, descubriendo que aquello era lo que realmente quería.

…

La recepción era bajo una carpa realmente grande en la parte trasera de la casa. Afortunadamente había algunos aires acondicionados en los costados que refrescaban las mesas que se encontraban alrededor de toda la carpa. Del techo colgaban luces parpadeantes que iban de un extremo al otro, incluso había flores colgando en una bonita cascada.

Había un pequeño escenario en el extremo sur de la carpa donde un DJ reproducía música pegadiza, una larga mesa estaba cerca de allí llena de comida y un sinfín de cosas donde en medio se encontraba un impresionante, aunque pequeño, pastel blanco con lo que eran dos caballos en la parte de arriba…y la prueba de que alguien ya le había metido el dedo.

—Gabriel—gruñó Castiel apartándolo del pastel.

—No me mires así—Gabriel alzó las manos—Era para asegurarme de que estaba bueno. Y la verdad sí lo está, ¿quieres probar?—Castiel frunció el ceño

—Lo arruinaste para las fotos—alzó la cámara—Balthazar se va a enojar.

—No, no es cierto. Mira—señaló a donde estaban descubriendo a un niño castaño alzarse sobre la punta de los pies para poder meter dedo al pastel—Él será el regañado. Si no también están Jack y los gemelos.

Castiel negó con la cabeza mientras miraba de nuevo en dirección a la pista. El DJ había pedido a los novios que pasaran al centro para que tuvieran su primer baile así que Castiel estaba preparado para también fotografiarlos.

Las luces que no pendían del techo se apagaron y fue como tener estrellas sobre sus cabezas, Castiel miró asombrado como todo parecía un poco más intimo; vio a Balthazar arrastrar a Lisa hasta la pista haciendo que la cola del vestido pareciera como si fuera agua cuando la dejó caer. Ambos parecían realmente felices teniendo una sonrisa bobalicona sobre sus rostros y mirándose como si fueran únicos en el mundo.

_“If you ever leave me baby, leave some morphine at my door 'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication to realize what we used to have, we don't have it anymore.”(7)_

Lisa recargó la mejilla en el pecho de Balthazar y ambos comenzaron a mecerse al ritmo de la canción; las manos de ambos se mantenían entrelazadas cerca de sus corazones y las otras se sostenían el uno al otro como si no fueran a soltarse jamás.

Era algo maravilloso de ver; eran dos adolescentes escondidos en el armario de conserjería en la secundaria, eran dos chiquillos bailando bajo la lluvia. Eran ellos, eran el primer amor y el amor de tu vida. Ambos se miraban como si les hubiera concedido todos los deseos que pudiesen desear.

Era un amor que te hacía añorar lo que alguna vez sentiste, era ese tipo de amor que llenaba tu pecho hasta hacerlo explotar y cubría tus ojos de lágrimas porque deseabas experimentar algo así, tener esa hermosa sonrisa en tu rostro y adorar a alguien como ellos hacía. Era un amor que provocaba envidia, que te hacía preguntarte qué estabas haciendo mal, que te recordaba los errores que cometiste porque pudiste tenerlo, pudiste hacerlo. Y lo arruinaste.

_“Just like the clouds my eyes will do the same, if you walk away everyday it will rain.”_

La máquina de humo fue activada y ellos parecían bailar en las nubes. Lisa se apartó para susurrarle algo a Balthazar a lo que él asintió con una enorme sonrisa.

Castiel fotografió todo eso, guardó para siempre a uno de sus mejores amigos así de enamorado, los guardó para siempre en un mudo recordatorio que el amor siempre se mantenía sin importar el tiempo que transcurría, que cuando una persona era para ti iba a volver a tu lado sin importar el tiempo.

Castiel sintió un nudo en la garganta y mejor decidió ir a buscar algo de comer dejando a Gabriel solo admirando a la feliz pareja bailar.

Mientras se acercaba a la mesa se detuvo al ver un hombre vestido de azul, así como él, que estaba con una mujer de vestido dorado realmente hermosa, ambos regañaban al niño de cabello castaño que le había metido dedo al pastel; el hombre se encontraba en cuclillas riñéndolo mientras la mujer, de pie a su lado, le palmeaba la espalda.

“ _But they're just afraid of something they can't understand, Ooh but little darling' watch me change their minds. Yeah, for you I'll try I'll try I'll try I'll try I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding If that'll make you mine.”_

Fue entonces que él se incorporó y Castiel sintió que el mundo se detenía.

Las luces parecían enfocarlo a él, la música seguía sonando, el humo de aquella máquina parecía envolverlos creándoles una apariencia de irrealidad a aquellas personas. Castiel dejó caer la cámara al ver esa perfilada mandíbula cubierta de una atractiva barba incipiente, sus ojos se deslizaron por los anchos hombros, por la forma en que el traje lo envolvía, subió por la mandíbula que tantas veces acarició, admiró la curvatura de los labios, quiso descubrir las pecas en sus pómulos y vio el brillo de la primavera que tan lejana se sentía.

Se vio reflejado en aquellos ojos color esmeralda, vio todas las emociones que apachurraban su corazón pasar a velocidad por aquellos ojos. Fue como si algo en su interior hiciera clic, fue como si le devolvieran algo de vital importancia mientras lo miraba como quien ve el amanecer, como quien regresa a su momento feliz y desea quedarse para siempre.

“ _I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding if that'll make it right.”_

—Dean—susurró como quien pide un deseo.

Y un puño de hierro impactó en su mandíbula haciendo que se resbalara.

Escuchó un grito femenino y el chillido de un niño cuando le golpearon. Gruñó sosteniéndose la mandíbula, odiando que se le hiciera un nuevo morete, y se incorporó mirando esos ojos color planta fulminarlo con odio, con rencor y un sinfín de emociones que Castiel contemplaba todos los días al verse en el espejo.

— ¡Dean!—gritó la mujer que estaba a sus espaldas con el niño montado en su cadera—No tenías por qué hacer eso. Sostén a Peter.

Castiel parpadeó al verlos pasarse al niño.

Sintió como algo dentro de él se retorcía y lastimaba como el infierno. Las emociones le cortaron el aire y le nublaron los ojos al verlo tomar al pequeño en sus brazos y sonreírle como si nada.

Dio un paso hacia atrás mientras una voz, similar a la de Trenton, se burlaba en su cabeza, se burlaba por esperar a que las cosas terminaran entre ellos como Balthazar y Lisa, se reía sin parar por la esperanza en su pecho. Lastimaban peor que cuchillas y lo único que él deseaba era volver a LA y disculparse con Trent por ser un idiota e irse a escondidas.

—Discúlpalo, no suele ser así—la mujer radiante se le acercó intentando revisarlo pero Castiel se apartó—Dean, discúlpate, me haces quedar mal.

—No—susurró Castiel al ver los ojos verdes de la chica y su amable sonrisa, al ver todo lo que él no era—Me lo merecía.

Dean rió a espaldas de la chica haciendo que el corazón lastimado de Castiel latiera desenfrenado en respuesta a aquel sonido. Era un sonido molesto, era una risa cortante. Pero era él, después de todo estaba allí y Castiel quería…quería decirle que lo había extrañado, que lo sentía como nunca nada en la vida, quería ponerse de rodillas y pedirle disculpas. Quería…quería quitar el dolor que provocó pero, en cambio, miró hacia el suelo intentando controlar el llanto.

—No entiendo—la mujer lo miró confundida pero Castiel negó con la cabeza—Dean, discúlpate.

—Seguro—aquella voz le erizó la piel—Lamento no romperte la nariz.

—Castiel—Charlie apareció a su lado y miró alarmada a la familia frente a ellos—Yo…ya están bailando todo el mundo. Vamos, anda. Baila conmigo.

Charlie tiró de él hasta la pista de baile pero algo dentro de Castiel se había roto de manera extraña, algo dentro de él había…no cambiado sino surgido. La misma necesidad que hacía que volviera con Trenton se encontraba en su pecho y no parecía irse, Charlie lo estaba notando, Castiel comenzaba a mostrar ansiedad, como si quisiera correr, huir de aquel lugar.

Temblores sacudían sus manos de manera violenta haciéndolo ver demasiado torpe como para sostener a Charlie y bailar, sacudía la cabeza como quien espanta un mosquito una y otra vez y el aliento escapaba en entrecortados jadeos de sus labios mientras miraba con anhelo la salida de aquel lugar.

—No puedes irte—le susurró en el oído mientras lo abrazaba fuerte y escondía el rostro en su cuello—Vamos, Cassie. Todo está bien.

—Tiene un hijo—susurró en su oído abrazándola con fuerza mientras se balanceaban—Una familia, Charlie, y yo golpes en el cuerpo. Quiero volver a casa.

Charlie suspiró abrazándolo más fuerte, intentando mantener los pedazos de Castiel enteros antes de que hiciera una locura.

Siguieron bailando bajo las luces mientras Charlie susurraba palabras de aliento a Castiel intentando consolarlo, ambos bajo la atenta mirada de un empresario que sentía todo el odio que tenía sepultado surgir como lava de un volcán.

…

—Bueno, escuchen todos—Balthazar estaba con un micrófono sosteniendo una copa haciendo que todos callaran—Quiero agradecerles el día de hoy por estar aquí, han pasado años desde que los vi a todos, Crowley, engordaste—todos rieron—Gabe, creciste un poco, ya puedes subir a la montaña rusa—Castiel se soltó riendo haciendo que Gabriel lo mirara con el ceño fruncido—Bien. Quisiera decir todo lo que traigo en la cabeza y probablemente debí de escribir el discurso pero perdería la hoja y lo más probable era que mi ahora esposa la encontrara—Lisa se rió divertida.

“—Cariño, nuestra historia no comenzó como las demás; tenía que esconderme para poder verte, tenía que robarle algunos minutos al día para abrazarte y decirte cuánto te amo. Tuve que verte en brazos de otro y luchar contra mis ganas de golpearlo y llevarte, no fue por cobarde sino que él era más grande y había llegado antes—Castiel sonrió sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

“—Porque sí, quiero decirles a todos que Lisa y yo no fuimos novios, Lisa y yo fuimos algo más que amigos pero nunca una pareja. Ella estaba con alguien cuando me enamoré de su sonrisa y de sus ojos, cuando me enamoré de esos pequeños momentos que me daba, ella al final iba con alguien más. Y el primero en insultarla se las verá conmigo—Charlie soltó una risita.

“—Me rompiste el corazón, Lisa, de maneras que nunca nadie va a entender. Me hiciste pedazos y tú misma confesaste que te destrozaste en el camino. Amor, creo que ya hemos pensado mucho tiempo en los demás, ya hemos sacrificado muchos años pensando en la felicidad de otro así que, por primera vez, seamos egoístas. Pensemos en nosotros, consigamos nuestra felicidad lo que nos quede de vida. Así que propongo un brindis por mi hermosa esposa—alzó su copa así que todos lo imitaron—He esperado mucho tiempo para estar contigo, cuando sólo éramos unos niños enamorados, ahora que lo conseguí te haré tan feliz como cuando tenías diecisiete.

Todo el mundo aplaudió, Castiel sonrió mientras miraba la reacción de Lisa que parecía querer correr a él para abrazarlo.

Después de ese bello discurso todos siguieron comiendo en sus mesas. Castiel tenía a Max en su regazo mientras Charlie sostenía a Alicia, parecía encantada con la niña. Ellos compartían mesa con Kevin y Gabriel pues los padres de las criaturas estaban más allá con el resto, los niños iba y venían por toda la fiesta, haciendo amigos demasiado rápido, teniendo extremada facilidad para socializar y hacer amigos. No les importaba que se tratara de un evento serio, que el traje que tanto les costó a sus padres se ensuciara o se rompiera. Ellos eran felices corriendo por todos lados.

—Me la quiero robar—habló Charlie abrazando fuerte a Alicia—Es tan adorable.

—No sabía que tenías la fiebre de ser madre—se burló Gabriel mientras se comía parte del plato de Castiel—Deberías de adoptar una pequeña alma humana.

—O un demonio, está bien para mí—se burló Kevin encogiéndose de hombros.

—No quiero ser mamá, sólo quiero tener niños cerca—aclaró ella acomodándose el cabello—Y más si son así de adorables.

Gabriel y Charlie comenzaron a discutir al respecto mientras Castiel y Kevin parecían ver un partido de tenis. Su cabeza ya iba para un lado o para el otro y así hubiera seguido si no fuera por la mujer de vestido negro que se detuvo detrás de Charlie y le tocó el hombro.

Charlie se dio la vuelta con la boca llena mirando a quien le hablaba. Sus ojos se encontraron con unos ojos castaños que hicieron que abriera la boca y el bocado se le cayera.

Castiel se soltó riendo al verla ruborizada limpiando su boca y deshaciéndose en disculpas. Alicia le palmeó la mejilla en un intento de consolarla pero Charlie estaba más entretenida viendo a aquella mujer vestida de negro con el cabello en la cima de la cabeza en un complicado moño, dejando al descubierto su cuello decorado por una pequeña cadenita de oro de la cuál colgaba un dije de una pequeña escopeta.

—Me preguntaba si querías ir a bailar—habló la mujer sonriéndole mientras le limpiaba la barbilla—Antes de que se llene la pista, ¿te gustaría?—Charlie asintió—Vamos.

Charlie le dio la niña a Kevin y se levantó de su asiento mientras tomaba la mano que le ofrecían, sintiendo el calor del hogar llegarle desde la punta de los dedos. La rubia la arrastró hasta el centro de la pista en donde de momento sólo eran ellas y la sostuvo de la cintura mientras Charlie pasaba ambos brazos por su cuello.

Se miraron unos segundos intentando encajar los rasgos de su memoria en los que tenían en frente, intentando encontrar el rostro que amaban en aquel nuevo.

Charlie se alzó sobre la punta de los pies, a pesar de traer tacones, y colocó su frente sobre la otra mientras presionaba sus pechos intentando fundirse con ella, intentando volver a ser ellas. Era un deseo difícil de satisfacer; ¿cómo pretendía que todo volviera a ser como antes?

Cuando te vas las personas cambian, se vuelven otras, casi desconocidas. Las curvas que Charlie recordaba ya no estaban allí, la forma en que antes solían encajar se había desgastado y hacía imposible que volvieran a unirse como piezas de un _puzzle_. Cuerpo y mente habían cambiado en todos esos años, ¿cómo estar seguras de que eran la mismas? ¿Cómo decir que habían vuelto cuando en realidad la distancia las mantuvo lejanas tanto física como emocionalmente? ¿Cómo le dices que volviste cuando sus vidas no estaban donde mismo?

—Hola, rubita—susurró a pelirroja mientras deslizaba una mano por su mejilla.

—Hola, rojita—la rubia le sonrió radiante mientras la acercaba más—Te dije que iría a buscarte—los ojos de Charlie se llenaron de lágrimas—Perdona por haber tardado.

—Perdona no haberte ido a buscar antes—susurró al borde del llanto—Te extrañé, ¿no es tonto? Te extrañe como la primera vez que te fuiste. Sé que tal vez tú a mí no pero yo quería volver a ti sin importar…—Jo la besó en la mejilla cortándole el dialogo.

—Podemos volver a empezar, Charlie. De eso se trata—Charlie sonrió—Hola, un gusto, soy Jo Harvelle—se apartó para extenderle la mano.

—Un gusto, Charlie Bradbury—Charlie le sonrió mientras la estrechaba.

Samantha miraba a ese par de chicas bailar mientras Dean intentaba hacer que Peter comiera lo que le estaba dando. Iba a matar a Tony por consentir tanto al niño, él sólo quería ir a jugar y no importaba cuántas veces le dijera que lo haría si terminaba de comer, Peter parecía no entender.

—Si no quiere comer, déjalo—murmuró Samantha atrayendo la atención—Le diré a Steve que no te hizo caso y ya.

Esas fueron las palabras mágicas para que Peter comenzara a comer por su cuenta haciendo que Dean sonriera. Le apartó el cabello del rostro y sus ojos vagaron por las mesas intentando buscar algo, dando en el clavo.

Admiró en silencio al hombre de traje azul que le daba de comer a un niño moreno que mantenía en su regazo, parecía encantado con él. Dean admiró como su barbilla se estaba poniendo colorada en la zona donde lo golpeó y eso sólo lo hizo sonreír con satisfacción. También había algo más en la forma en que miraba a Castiel, tal vez era deseo o lujuria; admiraba los anchos hombros envueltos en aquel traje, veía el desordenado cabello caerle sobre los ojos y la forma en que esa barba incipiente cubría sus mejillas.

El maldito se había puesto tan follable.

—Deberías ir a disculparte—masculló Samantha mientras bebía de su copa.

—Seguro, porque fui yo el que le puso los cuernos—Dean puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a comer.

—No se trata de eso, Dean—Samantha dejó la copa en la mesa y lo miró—Eres un adulto, andar golpeando a tu ex es cosa de…es muy infantil—Dean se encogió de hombros—Eres un idiota, tú dijiste que las mujeres que están bailando se destrozaron el corazón y yo las veo…—Dean gruñó poniendo los cubiertos en la mesa.

—Dije que vendría, ya lo hice. No te dije que iba a perdonar—Samantha se mordió el labio inferior—No me sigas jodiendo con eso porque entonces agarramos nuestras cosas y nos regresamos a Miami, ¡¿oíste?!

—Dos cosas—Samantha colocó la servilleta sobre el plato y se levanto—Una; Me vuelves a gritar y te patearé el trasero, Winchester. Dos; eres un imbécil que se quedará solo por no saber perdonar. ¿Quieres niños? Entonces busca con quien tenerlos.

Samantha se encaminó en dirección a la mesa de Castiel y Dean se incorporó un poco, alarmado de que fuera hacer algo, pero sólo se detuvo a un lado de Gabriel. El hombre la miró sonriendo y se levantó con gusto para ir a bailar con ella. Castiel los miraba con la cabeza ladeada, como si no entendiera muy bien, y se inclinó a decirle algo a Kevin.

—La hiciste enojar—murmuró Peter mientras jugaba con sus verduras—Cuando se enoja me da miedo—Dean sonrió.

—Tendrás que acostumbrarte, todas las mujeres dan miedo cuando se enojan.

— ¿Por eso a mis papás no les gustan las niñas?—preguntó interesado mientras comenzaba a mover los pies bajo la mesa.

—Tal vez sea por eso—Dean sonrió mientras vaciaba su copa de un trago—Y dime, ¿te gusta una niña de aquí?—Peter asintió— ¿Cuál?

Peter le hizo una seña para que se inclinara y poder decirle. Dean se soltó riendo mientras obedecía y se acercaba al pequeño.

—Esa del vestido azul—susurró señalando a una niña castaña que bailaba con un niño rubio—Es linda.

—Es mayor para ti, ¿no crees?—Peter se encogió de hombros—Bueno, ve allí y dile que si te permite esa pieza. Sé educado, como tu papá Steve. Por nada del mundo como Tony, enano. Él no te llevará por un buen camino—Peter sonrió.

Se bajó de la silla con ayuda de Dean y luego corrió hacia donde aquel par de niños jugaban. Las parejas iban llenando de a poco la pista de baile, Balthazar y Lisa eran los del centro que no se aburrían de bailar juntos.

Admiró un momento a aquellas parejas. Había demasiadas. Estaban Charlie y Jo, Gabriel y Samantha, los novios pero también estaban Michael y Lucifer, parecían encantados de bailar juntos, como si recordaran algo. Dean aún sonreía cuando recordaba su boda y en cómo se divirtió en un pequeño almacén del casino donde la celebraron.

Aquello lo volvió a llevar a la mesa de Castiel, donde miraba con anhelo a las parejas y parecía casi embalsemado. Dean sonrió al verlo de esa manera, seguía siendo tan malditamente tierno cuando se distraía, cuando dejaba que sus pensamientos se fueran a la deriva y su alma bailara junto con ellos. Dean admiró la curva de su mandíbula, la forma de la nariz y en cómo el cabello caía de manera desordenada sobre su frente, vio la pequeña sonrisa que adornaba su rostro y en cómo se balanceaba al ritmo de aquella canción.

_“I'm going crazy, I'm losing Sleep, I'm in too far I'm in way too deep over you I can't believe you're gone._ _You were the First, you'll be the last.”(8)_

Uno nunca elije de quién enamorarse, nunca elije ni la hora ni el lugar, simplemente ocurre. De igual forma uno nunca elije a quién seguir amando, no elijen el motivo por el cual su corazón podía acelerar la marcha y sus sentimientos afloraran. No importaba cuánto daño había causado la persona, no importaba cuánto tiempo había pasado porque el amor seguía allí, porque a pesar del daño tu odio se originaba en ese amor que le diste, en ese que se vio rechazado y desplazado.

Y Dean quería odiarlo, quería decirse que ya no le importaba, que no le interesaba en lo absoluto. Quería hacer muchas cosas pero se quedó sentado en su lugar mirándolo de la misma manera cuando ambos se quedaban recostados al lado del otro admirando cada una de sus facciones. Lo observó y añoró poder abrazarlo, añoró la vida que pudieron tener.

Tal vez tampoco estarían juntos pero sin duda habrían terminado mejor si Castiel no lo hubiera traicionado de esa manera.

_“Wherever you go, I'll be with you. Whatever you want, I'll give it to you. Whenever you need someone to lay your heart and head upon. Remember, after the fire, after all the rain I will be the flame.”_

Castiel le entregó a Max a su madre cuando fue por él y se dedicó a beber. Anna había venido por Kevin para bailar y ahora él se encontraba solo en la mesa. No le extrañaba, ya era costumbre encontrarse solo en las fiestas; Trenton siempre iba y venía entre los invitados mientras él se quedaba sentado viéndolo reír y sonreír como si todo estuviera bien.

Suspiró sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. Ya no quería estar allí, él quería volver a casa, aparentar que no lo había visto, seguir compadeciéndose de sí mismo mientras se sanaba las heridas en su cuerpo y sonreía ante las cámaras. Era más fácil mentir que afrontar la verdad. Mucho más fácil.

—Bien, esto será así—se sobresaltó cuando alguien se detuvo a su lado—No hablaremos, no dirás nada. Te levantarás y bailaras una maldita canción conmigo y luego haré como si no te conociera, ¿entiendes?

Castiel parpadeó mientras miraba aquellos ojos color esmeralda frente a él.

Miró la mano que le ofrecían y luego el rostro que tanta compañía le hacía cuando Trenton se iba. Pero algo había cambiado; el rostro que él recordaba no lo había visto con tanto odio, el rostro que él extrañaba era más amable, lo miraba con amor no con ganas de matarlo.

Pero ¿qué podía esperar? Él lo lastimó, él provocó que todo el amor que alguna vez le tuvo se transformara en eso. ¿Acaso había manera de culpar a Dean?

—No tienes que hacer esto—susurró mirando de nuevo la mesa.

—Lo sé. Pero Samantha ya me regañó—se soltó riendo de manera amarga—No lo hago por ti, si es lo que piensas. Por mí puedes irte al infierno—Castiel se estremeció—Pero le estoy dando un mal ejemplo al niño así que…A menos que no quieras, puedo ir y…

Castiel le sujetó la mano impidiendo que se fuera.

Dean miró esa mano sobre la suya y luego el rostro que tenía frente a él. Frunció el ceño confundido al ver algo extraño en él, era como si estuviera apagado, como si él quisiera huir. El azul era diferente, no brillaba ni se encontraba alegre, parecía una pobre imitación del Cass que él había amado.

Ambos se dirigieron a la pista, uno nervioso y el otro fastidiado de estar en esa situación pero sin duda ambos sintiendo la tranquilidad que el peso de la mano ajena sobre la propia daba. Se colocaron en una parte alejada de los demás y comenzaron a bailar intentando no mirarse a los ojos pero viéndolo imposible pues eran como imanes, como si quisieran asegurarse que ambos estaban allí después de todo.

Quizá ese fue el error de ambos. Y no, no me refiero a bailar, era bueno que Dean apagara su odio por un momento; sino a fingir que podían continuar con sus vidas como si nada después de aquella canción.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7) It Will Rain de Bruno Mars  
> 8) The Flame de Cheap Trick
> 
> Espero que de momento les esté gustando, agradecería un comentario o algo pero está bien, es que extraño los de wattpad ;-;


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adivinen, asies, dramaaaaa

> _“Tú no puedes humillarme, sólo yo puedo rebajarme”. —Besar a un ángel,_ Susan Elizabeth Phillips.

…

Cuando el invierno termina las flores se abren recelosas ante la luz brillante del sol, las hojas de los árboles se pintan de un verde imposible y el cielo se extiende sobre nuestras cabezas de un azul que no parece tener límites. Los pájaros dejan de esconderse y van cantando por todos lados llenando de sonidos las mañanas.

Cuando la primavera llega puedes disfrutar de los rayos de sol en tu piel, incluso se vuelve un poco fastidioso porque a veces aquel astro rey brilla con tanta intensidad que prefieres contemplarlo desde las sombras, te escondes bajo un toldo pues ya casi no hay árboles frondosos, sientes frío pero prefieres seguir en la sombra a exponerte ante el sol porque sabes que puede lastimar, porque aquellos rayos tan hermosos y cálidos queman de manera que sólo la sombra puede sanar. Pero admiras el paisaje desde esa oscuridad; ves los colores brillar, las flores nacer de nuevo, los pájaros cantar.

Ves toda esa vida que trae la primavera consigo y finges, por un momento, que eres parte de eso.

Bueno. Hay personas que son primavera; hay personas que parecen un rayo de sol, que parecen todos esos colores y esa vida. Existen personas que pueden calentarte pero si te mantienes demasiado tiempo bajo ellos queman de manera dolorosa y sólo escondiéndote en las sombras puedes sanar tus heridas.

Castiel estaba en los brazos de la primavera.

La canción que habían prometido bailar ya había llegado a su final pero esos dos hombres, porque ya no eran chicos, vestidos de azul se mantenían sujetos mientras se balanceaban al mismo ritmo.

No se miraban, ¿por qué iban a hacerlo? ¿Por qué ver lo que extrañaban para luego perderlo? Se sujetaban el uno al otro mientras bailaban en un rincón de la pista, en una oscuridad que los mantenía a salvo. Castiel había pisado en algunas ocasiones a Dean así que éste lo alzó deslizándolo sobre sus pies para que pudieran bailar.

¿Alguna vez te has separado de la persona que amas durante años? ¿Te la has vuelto a encontrar cuando creías que podías dejarla ir? No era algo fácil de manejar porque sentías todo lo que alguna vez le dijiste inundar tu pecho.

Las emociones y sentimientos se aglomeraban en el centro de tu ser y luchaban por salir, por volver a decir los secretos y las promesas susurradas, por volver a pronunciar su nombre como si se tratara de una caricia. Querías volver a sentir ese amor de antaño, volver a encajar tu cuerpo con el de esa persona como si los bordes se hubieran mantenido intactos, como si no hubieran pasado tantos años.

Castiel mantenía las manos en los hombros de Dean. No eran iguales a los que recordaba, éstos eran más anchos y estaban tensos, Castiel recordaba que cuando abrazaba a Dean éste parecía derretirse en él. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar mientras las deslizaba acariciando la tela que los mantenía cubiertos. Sintió las manos en sus caderas aumentar el agarre pero él no alzó la vista, siguió mirando el camino que recorrían sus manos, aquel viejo camino que ya hasta desconocían pero, sin importar las modificaciones, ellas sabían a donde ir.

Castiel escuchó la nueva melodía de la canción, supo que debían apartarse y aparentar que nada había pasado. Tenía que hacerlo pero sus manos habían llegado a su objetivo, se movían sobre aquel pecho mientras sentía los acelerados latidos de un corazón que fue amado bajo la palma de su mano.

Suspiró sintiendo sus labios temblar de nerviosismo y, con lentitud, inclinó su cabeza hasta que la colocó en su pecho, oliendo en la piel de su cuello aquella bonita fragancia que antes había sido su consuelo. Temió sentirse rechazado, que lo lanzara lejos y desapareciera como el humo que se arremolinaba bajo sus pies.

Los brazos que lo envolvían lo estrujaron y sintió la mejilla áspera ser recargada sobre la suya. Castiel se reincorporó un poco y deslizó la mano que no estaba en su corazón hasta poder sostener su cuello y mantener su frente sobre la ajena. Cerró los ojos suspirando y ambos siguieron bailando sin soltarse y sin decir nada. Pero, también, sin mirarse.

Hay personas que estaban destinadas a encontrarse; hay ojos que estaban destinados a contemplarse hasta grabarse a fuego en sus retinas las facciones ajenas; existen manos que estaban destinadas a acariciarse y aferrarse, sin embargo, también estaban destinadas a soltarse. Esos ojos también estaban destinados a mirar a otra persona. Las palabras que se susurran en la oscuridad de una habitación mientras amas a alguien también las escucharon otros oídos y creo que por esas razones es muy difícil volver, es muy difícil perdonar. Es muy difícil volver a amar.

Los humanos solemos amar de una manera tan intensa y desgarradora, solemos encariñarnos tanto y aferrarnos a algo que, algunas veces, perdemos sin más. Y eso nos causa daño porque el amor se vuelve costumbre cuando no pones de tu parte, las caricias pierden el sentido cuando sólo te dedicas a acariciar el cascaron y no el alma, las palabras susurradas en la oscuridad pierden sentido cuando ya tantos oídos las han escuchado.

Pero, joder, a los humanos nos encanta el dolor, nos hace sentir vivos, que somos reales y no una simple ilusión del universo. Los humanos anhelamos las caricias que antes nos dieron, deseamos escuchar esas mismas palabras que otros oídos escucharon porque fueron nuestras primero, porque recibimos eso antes. Somos los legítimos dueños.

Tal vez no me esté explicando bien pero ese sentimiento de volver a donde más daño te causaron es difícil de aclarar. ¿No es irónico que donde más te lastimaron es donde más feliz fuiste? Supongo que los pesimistas entenderán porque ellos siempre esperan lo peor y cuando no ocurre, cuando es tanta su dicha saben que al final dolerá como la mierda.

Castiel y Dean sabían que no había oportunidad, que no era igual, que ya habían terminado con lo que fuera que tuvieron, pero mientras bailaban abrazados con sus cabezas juntas sin decir nada, sólo sintiendo su compañía de nuevo, podían engañarse y decirse a sí mismos que todo estaría bien, que aquello era lo que deseaban. Que podía haber otra oportunidad.

Dean deslizó una mano hasta el centro de la espalda de Castiel y luego bajó por el brazo que se mantenía en su pecho hasta que tomó la mano aferrada a su saco, la acunó mientras sentía que volvía a sostener al infinito de la mano, mientras sentía esa piel tan suave bajo sus ásperas y callosas palmas volvió a tener diecisiete años, volvió a ser feliz. Volvió a tener todo lo que pudiese desear.

_“You taught me the courage of stars before you left how light carries on endlessly even after death. With shortness of breath you explained the infinite how rare and beautiful it is to even exist.”(9)_

…

_—Vamos, Cass. Baila conmigo—Dean tiró de la chaqueta de su novio con insistencia._

_—No sé bailar lento, Dean—gruñó el menor intentando soltarse._

_—No te pregunté eso. Baila conmigo, ¿por favor?_

_Cass logró asentir con fastidio haciendo que Dean sonriera abiertamente antes de tirar de él hasta la pista en donde Michael y Lucifer bailaban en el centro disfrutando de su compañía. El menor pasó ambos brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor y se rió divertido cuando éste lo deslizó sobre sus pies sosteniéndolo fuerte antes de comenzar a bailar._

_—Me siento como niña de cinco años, mi tío Azazael así está bailando con Abbadon—dijo riendo el pelinegro mientras acariciaba su nariz con la de Dean._

_—Debo decir que te ves más sexy que una niña de cinco años._

_Ambos se soltaron riendo mientras seguían bailando bajo las luces que iban y venían por toda la pista mientras algunos pétalos de las flores que pendían del techo iban cayendo en forma de confeti haciendo que la atmosfera fuera casi perfecta._

_—Te amo—susurró Dean acariciando con sus labios los de Cass._

_—También te amo—susurró Castiel antes de disminuir la distancia y besarlo por completo._

_…_

Castiel suspiró y le dio una caricia a Dean con la nariz mientras sus dedos comenzaban a jugar con las hebras de su cabello, Dean apretó su mano con fuerza y lo arrimó más.

Ambos siguieron bailando en ese pequeño rincón que habían hecho suyo, lejos de miradas curiosas, sintiendo como si estuvieran de nuevo en su propia burbuja, una que no debió de reventar cuando sentían que había podido lograrlo todo, una burbuja que extrañaban pero no podían volver a inflar.

Aquello era una ilusión, era un encantamiento que terminaría cuando las campanas sonaras, era un sueño que se desharía como el humo cuando abrieran los ojos y vieran la cama vacía u ocupada por un extraño.

Dean saldría a beber cuando despertara de aquella fantasía dispuesto a tirarse al primero que se le ofreciera.

Castiel lloraría mirándose al espejo mientras deseaba poder volver el tiempo atrás y hacerlo todo de nuevo, evitar aquello que lo atormentaba en ese momento.

_“I'd give anything to hear you say it one more time that the universe was made just to be seen by my eyes.”_

…

_—Es raro que este día esté más despejado que los anteriores—susurró Castiel mientras miraba fijamente el cielo—Es como si la naturaleza también celebrara la boda de Michael y Lucy._

_—Quizá tenga sus razones—contestó Dean mientras comenzaba a besarle el cuello—O tal vez está así para que nosotros podamos estar en nuestro lugar sin temor a que nos caiga un aguacero._

_Castiel se soltó riendo._

_Ambos se habían escapado de la boda y conducido hasta La Push para pasar un rato a solas pero no esperaban un cielo tan despejado. Castiel podía escuchar las olas golpear la orilla e incluso algunas aves nocturnas ir y venir por los aires. Después de eso eran solo ellos._

_—Cásate conmigo—susurró Dean mientras se colocaba sobre él sacándole risas._

_— ¿Aquí? ¿Justo ahora?—Dean asintió sonriendo—Necesito un anillo, señor Winchester._

_—Eso no es un no así que adivino que aceptaste—ambos rieron—Bien, no necesitamos anillos, o si quieres esos podemos comprarlos luego. Cásate conmigo en el lugar donde me dijiste que me amabas por primera vez—Castiel pasó ambos brazos por el cuello de Dean._

_—Te lo diré mil veces más. Te amo—lo besó un momento—Bien, casémonos, ¿aceptas ser mi esposo?_

_—Seguro, ¿aceptas ser la mamá de mis hijos?_

_—_ Mish _y_ Loki _creen que tú eres la mamá—dijo riendo el menor mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Dean—Pero bueno, sí._

_—De acuerdo. Entonces por el poder que es conferido por…mí—Castiel se carcajeó—Nos declaro esposo y…esposo—se inclinó rozando los labios del menor—Puedes besar al novio, señor Winchester—Cass sonrió._

_—Cómo ordene, señor Novak._

_Ambos se fundieron en un beso uniendo su inocente e infantil promesa, prometiendo amarse en las buenas y en las malas, en la riqueza y la pobreza._

_Y allí sobre esos trajes tan elegantes que habían comprado para la ocasión, bajo la luz de la luna y coreados por el ruido de las olas, tuvieron su luna de miel._

_…_

Dean dejó de bailar y detuvo el balanceo de golpe haciendo que Castiel despertara de su ensoñación.

Ambos chocaron sus miradas como si de una colisión de estrellas se tratara. Se quedaron sin decir nada otro largo rato pero esta vez sin bailar y viéndose directamente a los ojos, viendo como las pupilas se dilataban, hundiéndose en los colores que tenían.

Aquellos ojos verdes eran tan crueles y fríos, tan distantes. Era como si se encontrara a miles de kilómetros de allí y no justo frente suyo. Castiel admiró como el verde se oscurecía un poco en los bordes y tenía algunos destellos cafés, los espirales iban y venían; era comparable a un bosque pues parecía que los árboles de Olympic estaban en su mirada; tan hermosos, tan ancianos escondiendo un sinfín de secretos, guardado diversidad de historias. Se cerraban en fila para evitar que alguien entrara y algo saliera.

Aquellos ojos azules siempre habían parecido tan inocentes y profundos, como un mar de sentimientos en los que te querías hundir y no ser rescatado, o eso habían sido hace muchos años. Dean no encontraba nada de esa inocencia que tanto amó, había dolor y miseria.

Se veían tan tristes y apagados, como si alguien les hubiera robado aquel brillo tan característico, como si hubiesen estado celosos de lo que se escondía en aquellos ojos. Eran más como el hielo en lugar del cálido océano que él podía ver siempre camino al trabajo, ya no eran un mar, eran un iceberg que pedía ser derretido, que suplicaba volver a ser mar. Pero Dean se tuvo que recordar que fue un iceberg el que hundió al barco que ni el propio Dios podría hundir.

Castiel abrió la boca y susurró las palabras que rompieron el hechizo.

—Lo siento tanto.

Castiel quería ofrecer algo más que eso, quería pedirle disculpas de rodillas, suplicarle que lo perdonara, ofrecerle su vida si con eso conseguía el perdón. Un simple “lo siento” no era suficiente, Dean se merecía mucho más, pero Castiel estaba tan roto y tan vacío que ya no tenía nada para ofrecer y era triste porque la única persona que se merecía todo no iba a conseguirlo.

—Vete a la mierda—fue la respuesta a su disculpa.

Dean lo empujó alejándolo de él y comenzó a caminar entre los invitados hasta poder salir de aquella maldita carpa.

Castiel se mordió el labio inferior y sintió los ojos llorosos, las ansias de volver a esconderse en los brazos de Trenton y vivir su mentira perfecta volvieron, intentaron envolverlo por completo pero aún había algo del viejo y testarudo Castiel, estaba un poco del Cass de Dean, y eso fue lo que hizo que se limpiara las mejillas y se apresurara a seguirlo.

Charlie vio pasar a Castiel a la carrera a su lado siguiendo al otro hombre de traje azul. Detuvo su baile con Jo y miró a su amigo, se giró buscando a Gabriel encontrándolo con una despampanante castaña vestida de dorado mientras regañaba a un niño castaño.

Gabriel encontró la mirada de Charlie y ambos miraron la dirección por donde había salido Castiel. Charlie tomó la mano de la rubia, dispuesta a no soltarla, y la acarreó en dirección a la salida con Gabriel y la castaña siguiéndolos mientras ésta se montaba al niño en la cadera.

Castiel alcanzó a Dean mientras éste caminaba por el patio trasero en dirección a donde se encontraba el estacionamiento. Se apresuró a correr para tomarlo del brazo y detenerlo.

Algo dentro de él le decía que tenía que hablar, que tenía que decir lo que sentía, explicarle por qué lo lastimó hace tanto tiempo. Necesitaba pedir disculpas.

—Dean—susurró agitado mientras tiraba de su brazo dándole el vuelta—Por favor, escúchame.

—Creo haberte dicho que sólo bailaríamos una maldita canción y después ignoraría tu miserable existencia—gruñó mientras se apartaba de su mano.

—Necesitamos hablar, Dean—susurró con temor—Por favor. Sé que no me lo merezco pero yo…

—Exacto, imbécil, ¡no te lo mereces!—Dean lo empujó con una mano haciéndolo trastabillar—Yo te…te amaba—Castiel se tensó—Te adoraba y habría hecho cualquier cosa por ti, fui un idiota al creer que era igual, que tú me amabas.

—Escúchame—susurró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—Han pasado diez años, Dean, y sé que me gané a pulso todo ese odio pero al menos escúchame—sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

Dean miró aquella pobre imitación de lo que alguna vez amó, vio como sus labios temblaban a la par que sus manos y como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Admiró la desesperación que iba llenándolo de a poco, como sus ojos lo miraban con anhelo, esperando la aprobación de él. Frunció el ceño; aquel no era el chico del que se enamoró, era un asqueroso conjunto de ansiedad y desesperación.

Castiel sólo le rogó una vez, una sola vez, y le advirtió que no volvería a suceder.

— ¿Y qué dirás, eh? ¿No era mi intención? ¿Lo hice sin pensar? ¿Fue cosa de una sola vez?—Dean se soltó riendo—Cariño, todas esas me las sé por completo. Ya las he puesto a prueba—Castiel miró al suelo—Mira, tengo mi vida, tú tienes la tuya, no necesitamos revivir esto, ¿recuerdas? Dijiste que tú nunca serías Michael y estas volviendo a rogar.

Quizá aquello fue un golpe bajo por parte de Dean pero no le importaba porque sonrió con satisfacción al ver lo que provocó, al ver la mirada asustada y en cómo aquel hermoso cuerpo se encorvaba como si siguiera siendo un niño de quince años exponiendo frente a la clase.

—Pídemelo y lo haré—susurró Castiel mirándolo a través de las pestañas—Pídelo y te rogaré como debí hacer hace tiempo—Dean enarcó las cejas—Porque necesito que me perdones, porque lo necesitas también. Sólo pídelo y lo haré.

Dean se irguió en toda su altura y se plantó frente a Castiel intimidándolo un poco.

Gabriel, que venía ayudando a Samantha con los zapatos mientras ella cargaba a Peter, vio aquella escena y se apresuró a llegar con Charlie y Kevin pisándole los talones. No quería ver a su amigo sufrir, no quería que Dean le hiciera algo malo, quería protegerlo. Pensó que al verlos bailar todo estaría bien pero…pero no parecía ser suficiente.

—De acuerdo—dijo burlesco el mayor—Híncate y pide disculpas.

_—Ponte de rodillas, Castiel. Me merezco una disculpa de rodillas—Trenton se plantó frente a él cruzándose de brazos—Hazlo._

Las piernas de Castiel temblaron como si ya no pudieran soportar su peso, mantuvo la mirada gacha mientras se dejaba caer frente a Dean sobre la tierra del estacionamiento, sintió algunas piedritas encajarse en sus rodillas pero no se levanto.

Sus manos volvían a temblar a la par que sus labios, lágrimas silenciosas se deslizaban por sus mejillas al recordarse en situaciones similares pero con alguien más frente a él. Su cuerpo registró el dolor de la golpiza que no recibió, escuchaba los reclamos de alguien más mientras el dolor era tan intenso que Castiel sólo quería que parara.

Se obligó a sí mismo a respirar con profundidad para calmarse, recordándose que Trenton no estaba ahí.

Charlie y Gabriel se pusieron rojos del coraje que sentían al ver a su mejor amigo de rodillas como si no fuera nada. Jo se llevó la mano a los labios y Samantha jadeó indignada por aquel comportamiento de parte de Dean. Dejó a Peter en el suelo y caminó furiosa hacia ellos arrebatándole en el paso uno de sus tacones a Gabriel para darle con él a su primo.

— ¿Qué mierdas estás haciendo, Dean Winchester?—gruñó deteniéndose junto a Castiel—Oh no, no señor. Chico, levántate—lo tomó del brazo intentando levantarlo pero Castiel negó con la cabeza—Claro que lo harás, ¡levántate! ¡Nadie puede obligarte a hacer esto! ¡Hazlo antes de que te dé con mi zapato también!

Castiel no se levantó, sólo alzó la cabeza y contempló el rostro de Dean a través de sus lágrimas. Dean frunció el ceño al verlo de esa manera, ¿por qué le permitía humillarlo de esa forma? ¿Dónde estaba el chico que lo ignoraba cuando lo hacía enojar? ¿Dónde estaba el testarudo y molesto Cass que no dejaba que Dean lo molestara?

—Adivino que él sí puede decirte bebé y tú no dices nada—gruñó mientras se cruzaba de brazos—Hazlo.

—Dean—amenazó Samantha alzando su zapato.

— ¡Esto es entre él y yo!—gritó deteniendo en el acto a las cuatro personas que se acercaban—Es nuestro maldito asunto así que no se metan, ¡dilo!—gritó mirando a Castiel.

—L-lo sí-si-siento—susurró con voz temblorosa.

—Di por qué—gruñó apretando los puños bajo sus brazos

—Lo siento por…por todo el dolor que causé—susurró sin dejar de mirarlo—Perdóname por lastimarte y traicionar tu confianza. Perdón por mi error, perdón por no valorar la manera en que me amabas—Dean sonrió de manera burlesca—Lo lamento.

Dean se inclinó hasta poder colocar su rostro cerca del de Castiel, el pelinegro contuvo la respiración al volver a tenerlo tan cerca, al apreciar sus fulminantes ojos y la mueca ladeada llena de odio que le otorgaba.

—No—susurró haciendo que los ojos de Castiel volvieran a llenarse de lágrimas—Y te diré el por qué. Renuncié a mi padre por ti, me partía la espalda trabajando para poder verte, dormía poco llamándote—los labios de Castiel temblaron atrayendo la atención—Iba a renunciar a Seattle por ti. Y preferiste una maldita puta para darte lo que yo te daba mil veces mejor, ¿era porque extrañabas ser cogido todas las noches? ¿Por qué es difícil follar a distancia?—Castiel negó con la cabeza—Por mí puedes quedarte en el infierno donde te estás pudriendo.

Sin más le soltó un puñetazo tirándolo al suelo haciendo que Samantha le arrojara su tacón dándole justo en la cabeza y comenzar a gritarle como loca que era un idiota, que se disculpara y arreglara las cosas. A los golpes se unieron Charlie y Gabriel mientras Kevin y Jo ayudaban a Castiel incorporarse.

Pero Dean sólo miró al hombre de ojos azules con las cejas enarcadas retándolo a decir algo para luego tomar a su prima, echársela al hombro, e ir a buscar a Peter.

…

Castiel estaba sentado en la pequeña fuente que decoraba el patio principal de la hacienda sosteniendo una comprensa de hielo sobre la mitad de su rostro y con un pañuelo limpiándose lo que quedaba de sangre en su nariz. Miraba fijamente sus zapatos temiendo alzar la vista y que alguien se le acercara.

—Trent tenía razón, no debí venir—susurró con un nudo en la garganta.

Un maullido en sus pies lo distrajo de su miseria descubriendo los brillantes ojos verdes de _Loki_ contemplarlo con curiosidad. Castiel apartó la mano con la comprensa de hielo y la dejó en su regazo para poder rascarle detrás de las orejas al gato que comenzó a ronronear restregándose contra su mano antes de saltar y acomodarse a su lado.

 _Loki_ miraba ansioso el rostro de su papá, no era a primera vez que lo tenía así pero en esa ocasión parecía más triste que las anteriores. Además que olía a mamá, hacía mucho tiempo que papá no olía a mamá. _Loki_ se acercó hasta poder olfatearle el traje y ronronear al sentir lo que no sentía hace mucho tiempo; él y su hermana ya eran viejos, muy viejos, pero papá seguía tratándolos como bebés a pesar de que vivían con Charlie.

—Supongo que ya lo viste—susurró Castiel mientras acariciaba el lomo de _Loki_ —Adivino dónde está _Mish_ —suspiró intentando aligerar el nudo que sentía en la garganta.

—Castiel.

Castiel se sobresaltó al escuchar a su madre y alzó la mirada sintiéndose avergonzado por las condiciones en las que estaba. Becky y Chuck negaron con la cabeza al verlo y ambos se sentaron a sus lados haciendo que _Loki_ se subiera a su regazo haciéndose una bola sobre sus piernas.

Ninguno habló, Becky se dedicó a peinar el cabello de su hijo y Chuck a acariciarle la espalda en un mudo consuelo.

Para consolar a alguien a veces no necesitas decir nada, no necesitas mentirle a la cara diciendo que todo iba a estar bien y que ya pasaría; a veces bastaba con quedarte en silencio a su lado mientras esa persona se desahogaba, sólo bastaba con ofrecer tus brazos como un pilar para que se apoyara y permitiera derrumbarse sabiendo que tú sostendrías los pedazos.

Eso fue lo que hicieron Becky y Chuck. Se quedaron callados sosteniendo los pedazos de Castiel, lo abrazaron con fuerza mientras lo escuchaban llorar de manera desgarradora haciendo que _Loki_ maullara con él.

Castiel rememoró el momento en que lloró en brazos de su padre en el comedor de su cocina hace tantos años. Volvía a tener diecisiete, volvía a ser un chiquillo perdido que no sabía cuál era su lugar en el mundo, volvía a lamentar cada acción y cada error que había tomado desde el momento en que el mundo comenzó a ser una mierda.

Sabía que ya tenía casi treinta años, que ya debería ser un hombre que no lloraba en brazos de su madre pero, hombre o no, en realidad lo necesitaba. Quería sentirse seguro, quería volver a ser un niño que podía meterse en la cama de sus padres porque tuvo una pesadilla. Quería que su madre lo abrazara fuerte y le dijera que no iba a dejarlo, que su padre lo sostuviera en sus brazos ayudándolo a levantarse.

—Se honesto con nosotros, cariño—susurró su madre en su oído— ¿Estás bien?

Castiel se limpió el llanto con la manga de aquel costoso traje que posiblemente pertenecía a alguna marca carísima, incluso se limpió los mocos como hacía de pequeño con su suéter. Chuck sonrió ante esa imagen y le besó la frente mientras Castiel miraba lo hermosa que se veía su madre con aquel vestido rosa y el cabello peinado en la cima de la cabeza, parecía que los años no pasaban por ella pues el único vestigio de envejecimiento eran las pequeñas arruguitas que tenía en la comisura del ojo y alrededor de la boca.

—No—susurró—Nada está bien, ¿por qué no puedo dejarlo ir, mamá? ¿Por qué dejo que Trent me lastime de esa manera?—Becky acarició su mejilla—Me duele.

—Oh, cariño. Yo sé que duele—Becky suspiró mientras deslizaba la mano y le apartaba el cuello de la camisa descubriendo las marcas.

“—Castiel, yo te traje al mundo, a ti y a Michael, a ser felices—habló seria—No es el mejor lugar, lo sé, y tal vez fue egoísta de mi parte traer a dos ángeles a la tierra, pero intenté hacerlo mejor para ustedes, cariño—Castiel parpadeó sin entender—No voy a permitir que nadie, ni siquiera tú mismo, te haga miserable, ¿entiendes? Porque no importa qué edad tengas siempre serás mi bebé—le besó la mejilla.

—Cassie—habló su padre mientras lo mantenía envuelto con ambos brazos— ¿Recuerdas cuando leíste el décimo libro y me reclamaste porque Misha se dejó golpear por Jensen?—Castiel asintió—Dijiste que no era justo, que Jensen con la marca sólo le haría daño y él seguía manteniéndose a su lado y yo te dije que era porque Jensen tenía salvación y porque…

—Misha nunca iba a dejar a Jensen—asintió Castiel—Lo entiendo, ¿qué con eso?

—La marca a consumido a Trenton, hijo—susurró peinándole el cabello—No dejes que te arrastre a eso porque serás lo primero que mate.

…

—Eres un idiota—masculló Samantha indignada mientras veía a Dean subir su equipaje al impala—Un maldito idiota rencoroso, ¡no tenías que golpearlo!

—Cállate que despertarás a Peter—le gruñó mientras cerraba la cajuela—Me iré ahora mismo a Miami, ¿te vendrás conmigo o no? Te dije que esto era entre él y yo, les dije que no estaba para perdonar.

—No, no me voy contigo—gruñó cruzándose de brazos—Si sigues así terminarás solo y amargado. Te quiero, Dean, pero necesitas perdonar. No digo que lo que te hizo esté bien pero…pero él no está bien—Dean puso los ojos en blanco—Es en serio.

—Puede que esté un poco triste pero nada que no pueda arreglar.

— ¡Tú, grandísimo idiota!

Samantha y Dean se sobresaltaron y miraron en la dirección del grito.

Gabriel, con un saco dorado desabrochado y la camisa desfajada, se acercaba furioso. Era divertido porque seguía siendo muy bajito pero algo en su mirada hizo que Samantha se apresurara a sostenerlo para que no golpeara a Dean, por muy idiota que fuera no iba a dejar que, al parecer, su futuro esposo masacrara a su primo.

— ¡Eres un idiota, él ya ha tenido suficiente de esa mierda y ahora por tu maldita culpa ha retrocedido!—Gabriel se soltó con delicadeza del agarre de Samantha y se plantó frente a Dean—No tienes ni una idea del infierno que fue sacar a Castiel de allí y ahora, por tu culpa, quiere volver.

—Me da igual—gruñó cruzándose de brazos—Él y yo no somos nada.

—Gabriel, por favor—Samantha tiró de su mano—No tiene remedio, él es muy terco.

—No lo entiendes, _Smupsy Boo_ —Gabriel la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—Castiel quiere volver con Trenton, cree que se merece todo lo que le hace. Había logrado convencerlo de que lo dejara pero…—miró a Dean con furia y tristeza—Él no te pidió volver porque sabe que no va a suceder. Él te pidió perdón y creo que después del infierno que ha vivido se lo merece—Dean chasqueó la lengua y se fue a abrir el auto—Él sólo necesitaba que lo perdonaras para seguir adelante—gruñó Gabriel con el rostro bañado en el llanto de furia.

Samantha tomó por los hombros a aquel hombre tan triste y lo abrazó viendo como el impala arrancaba y se perdía en la oscuridad.

Gabriel se dejó consolar por la mujer que mantenía ambos brazos a su alrededor, dejó que lo acunara en su pecho y le susurrara que todo iba a estar bien pero él no lograba sacarse de la cabeza las palabras de Castiel. Volvía a ser el mismo hombre que atendió en su consultorio para curarle las marcas en el cuerpo, la misma maldita imitación de lo que en algún momento fue su mejor amigo y Gabriel se sentía estúpido y furioso por tener esperanzas y perderlas en un parpadeo.

_—Quiero volver a casa. Quiero ir con Trent._

…

_Cass envolvió con ambas piernas a Dean y lo giró hasta colocarse encima haciendo que el mayor sonriera dichoso de la iniciativa de su novio. Castiel comenzó a cabalgar a Dean de manera acompasada mientras éste lo atraía para poder besarlo._

_Las olas rugían a la distancia mientras el viento les revolvía los cabellos y los trajes se ensuciaban de la arena mojada pero ¿qué importaba? Ellos estaban tan perdidos el uno en el otro que no eran conscientes que cualquiera que decidiera hacer un paseo nocturno por la playa podría descubrirlos._

_Dean giró colocándolos de costado, uno frente al otro, y tomó una de las piernas de Castiel haciendo que la pusiera casi sobre su hombro, lo suficientemente alto para poder seguir en lo que estaban sacándole agudos gemidos al menor que comenzaba a arañar su espalda._

_—Te extrañe—jadeó Dean sin dejar de embestir golpeando aquel punto que hacía que Castiel viera las estrellas más cerca—Mucho—Cass asintió mientras susurraba su nombre—Prometí lo que te dije._

_— ¿Qué?—gimió Castiel fuera de sí mientras se sostenía con fuerza de Dean._

_—Que nos casaríamos en La Push._

_Ambos se sonrieron cubiertos de sudor y soltando pequeños jadeos. Castiel se abrazó a Dean como si de una hiedra se tratara y escondió el rostro en su cuello al momento en que se corría sobre su abdomen y Dean en su interior._

_—Te amo—susurró el menor sin aliento con los labios sobre su piel—No dejaré de hacerlo sin importar los años, Dean. Siempre te voy a amar—Dean sonrió abrazándolo más fuerte._

_—Son los votos más lindos que he escuchado—aquello los hizo reír a ambos—Yo siempre voy a ser tuyo, Cass, no importa los kilómetros que nos separen—susurró en su oído—Siempre volveré a ti._

_…_

Aquel recuerdo se desvaneció en el aire como si fuera parte de él, se deshizo como un castillo de arena en las orillas del mar.

Castiel, que estaba recostado en su cama junto a Kevin que dormía profundamente, y Dean, que conducía con la vista fija en la carretera sin mirar por el espejo retrovisor, vieron como la promesa de estar siempre juntos se deshacía ante ellos, cómo todo lo que prometieron desaparecía como si nunca hubiera existido.

Pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a aceptar que volver era lo que más querían.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9) Saturn de Sleeping At Last, una de mis favoritas realmente


	27. Chapter 27

> _“Conservar algo que me ayude a recordarte sería admitir que te puedo olvidar”—Romeo y Julieta,_ William Shakespeare.

**…**

—Prometiste que te harías un tatuaje conmigo—gimió Gabriel mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Nunca prometí eso, Gabe. Tengo que llegar a Miami antes del fin de mes, ¿podemos irnos?

Ambos se encontraban a las afueras de un local de tatuajes que se encontraron en su camino a Miami. En esta ocasión sólo iban ellos dos pues Charlie dijo que quería ir con Jo a Seattle porque tenía algo que mostrarle antes de volver a LA, les había dejado el auto a cambio de las llaves del de Gabriel para que ambos fueran por carretera hasta Miami, cosa que habría sido grandiosa si el maldito aire acondicionado funcionara.

El camino había sido con Gabriel intentando subirle el ánimo a Castiel después de que dejaran a Samantha, el nuevo amor de la vida de Gabe, en el aeropuerto.

Gabriel en serio temía que Castiel quisiera volver con Trenton en cuanto llegaran a LA, le había costado un infierno sacarlo de allí como para que retrocediera sólo porque Dean no quiso perdonarlo; sí, entendía que Castiel necesitaba ese perdón para poder seguir adelante, para superar aquello que ¡ya era ridículo! Su amigo no era el primero ni fue el último en engañar su pareja y sí, las consecuencias fueron horribles, pero ya bastaba de seguir así.

También entendía por qué Dean se negó a perdonarlo pero seguir guardando aquello no los estaba llevando a ningún lado. Necesitaban perdonar para seguir adelante.

Así que la solución de Gabriel fue estacionarse a las fueras de un local de tatuajes en la carretera dispuesto a no moverse de allí hasta que Castiel se tatuara con él.

—Eres doctor, no deberías de tatuarte—gruñó Castiel mientras era acarreado hacia el interior del establecimiento.

—No es como si atendiera a mis pacientes desnudo—masculló Gabriel poniendo los ojos en blanco—Vamos, Cassie Bee, será divertido.

Castiel dudaba que realmente fuera divertido, por lo general las ideas de Gabriel no eran divertidas, siempre habían terminado en desastre. Castiel miró inseguro su entorno, admirando los montones de diseños que colgaban de las paredes de madera y esa música de rock clásico que sonaba en las bocinas.

Todo parecía estar tranquilo y en calma, como un pueblo fantasma. Había muebles de piel rojos por los rincones. Al fondo se encontraba una puerta, o al menos lo sería si no colgara una cortina roja del marco; el mostrador iba de un extremo a otro cuidando aquella entrada y en él se podían ver diversos objetos que Castiel solía admirar en los rockeros metaleros de moda punk.

—Hola, bienvenidos—un hombre robusto y del tamaño de un ropero apareció de la nada sobresaltándolos— ¿Buscaban algo en especial?

Castiel se sintió diminuto al ver a ese sujeto pues parecía que estaba frente a la mole; tenía varios aretes en las orejas y uno que otro en la nariz; sus brazos, realmente grandes y velludos, estaban cubiertos de tinta creando imágenes realmente complicadas y fascinantes, Castiel se perdió en ellas intentando encontrar una forma determinada.

Vestía de negro de pies a cabeza, incluso traía varias pulseras y algunas cadenas alrededor del cuello pero su sonrisa era realmente amigable, hacía que le aparecieran dos hoyuelos en las mejillas y rejuvenecía unos años, era casi como un enorme bebote.

—Mi amigo y yo queremos tatuarnos—aclaró Gabriel con una sonrisa—Algo genial, que nos haga olvidarnos de la mierda en nuestras cabezas. Como para cerrar ciclos, ¿me entiende?—el hombre asintió sonriendo.

—Entiendo a la perfección, ¿quién primero?

…

La música reventaba sus tímpanos mientras se encontraba sentado al borde de su cama mirando fijamente la caja que tenía a los pies. La botella en sus manos estaba a la mitad y él planeaba vaciarla en el siguiente trago pero, por ilógico que sonara, quería hacerla durar otro poco aunque tuviera otras cuatro en el suelo.

La noche se colaba por su ventana y él sabía que debía irse a dormir ya puesto que tenía mucho trabajo que atender al día siguiente, tenía que cubrir su parte y la de Tony hasta que éste llegara de Alemania pero seguía despierto mirando a la nada, preguntándose por qué las cosas vuelven cuando uno cree que las ha dejado ir.

No había dicho nada sobre la boda desde que llegó a Miami, y eso que Sam intentó preguntarle al respecto viendo sus intentos frustrados.

Dean quería fingir que esa maldita boda, con todo el respeto que el amor de Lisa merecía, nunca había ocurrido; quería volver a su torre de marfil, quería seguir siendo el hombre de hielo y olvidar que se derritió en unos brazos mientras bailaba una estúpida canción.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, furioso por creer que bailar con él había sido buena idea, furioso por intentar engañarse fingiendo que podía aparentar que nada había pasado, que todo había dejado de importarle.

Apoyó los codos en las rodillas y se llevó las manos al rostro intentando borrar esa noche de su cabeza, sintiendo la frustración deslizarse bajo sus defensas, sintiendo como su corazón volvía a doler como aquella vez cortándole el aire, burlándose de él diciendo que no importaba cuánto tiempo hubiese pasado él seguiría sintiendo algo al contemplarlo.

Le parecía ridículo, le enfurecía que hubiese pasado una maldita década y él…él siguiera causándole esos sentimientos.

¿Por qué en ese momento cuando él se sentía invencible? ¿Por qué volvía y lo hacía sentir vulnerable? ¿Con qué maldito derecho? Sentía que todo lo que había construido a su alrededor se estaba desmoronando como arena, como las promesas que se hicieron.

Maldita sea, ¿por qué tuvo que recordar esa noche en La Push? Se había esmerado concienzudamente en bloquear cualquier recuerdo con él, en intentar suprimir todo lo que le hacía sentir. Y…y aparece y hace surgir todo como si hubiesen pasado meses y no años.

Dejó caer los brazos y volvió a mirar la caja que contenía su corazón guardado, la miro como si ella tuviera la culpa de todo pero sabía que no era así. La culpa era de lo que tenía guardado y había llegado el momento de deshacerse de eso.

Se sentó en el suelo con la caja entre las piernas y sacó la pequeña llave que había descolgado hace días del espejo retrovisor de su auto. Dejó la botella a un lado y acarició la superficie del frío metal limpiándole un poco el polvo con el paso de sus dedos. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar lo que hizo difícil que la llave acertara en la cerradura del candando pero cuando escuchó el clic de éste y vio como se abría sintió que todo el mundo se detenía.

Abrió la caja y lo primero que vio fue una tela color beige cubriéndolo todo.

Dean la tomó con cuidado y la sacó extendiéndola hasta que tuvo forma de una desgastada y vieja gabardina, algo sucia por el tiempo que estuvo guardada. La admiró pasando los dedos por la tela temiendo que se deshiciera en el aire, recordando a un chico de ojos azules riendo mientras la usaba y lo abrazaba con ella, como si lo estuviera abrigando del frío.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos topándose con un pedazo de papel algo amarillento con las letras algo borrosas, Dean sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas mientras delineaba con la punta de sus dedos aquella caligrafía.

**“No la… es un…por tu chaqueta.  
Cuídala como…yo, Honey.  
Te amo.  
C.”**

Dean pasó sus dedos por la C más de una vez y después volvió a guardar el papel.

Se limpió el rostro intentando aparentar que no estaba llorando mientas colocaba con cuidado aquella gabardina a su lado. Contó hasta tres, se permitió admirarla un momento más, antes de volver su atención a lo que seguía aguardando en aquella caja, sintiendo que su pecho se oprimía y la respiración le faltaba.

Tomó la botella vaciándola de un trago intentando darse un valor artificial para poder tomar la primera imagen que sobresalía de todas esas.

Suspiró y pasó un dedo por la mejilla moreteada de uno de los retratados, como si así intentara borrar la mancha que tenía, como si pudiera sanar ese golpe de hace años. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras pasaba sus dedos por el cabello negro y sonreía levemente al verse reflejado a sus dieciocho años, al verse joven y enamorado de nuevo.

Siguió desenterrando su corazón a mitad de la noche en la oscuridad de su habitación.

Sacó boletos con destino a NY de hace años, fotos de los gatos que tanto extrañaba a pesar de ser alérgico. Sacó boletos de cine, tickets de compra, entradas para una feria; encontró su vieja funda de teléfono con una abeja y una rebanada de pie pintada y se rió de lo ridículo que se veía. Sacó un pequeño peluche de una ardilla y uno de una abeja; sacó miles de fotografías y algunas hojas amarillentas dobladas en pequeños cuadritos para que cupieran.

Desdobló la primera preguntándose de qué se trataba.

 _Supernatural._  
“Cuida de mi abejorro como si de tu vida se tratara. Chuck Novak.”  
“Te amo como Jensen ama su auto. Cass.”

Acarició el nombre garabateado con pluma al final de la última dedicatoria. Las demás hojas eran de los otros tres libros. Frunció el ceño, peguntándose dónde los habría dejado, y colocó las hojas a su lado junto al montón de fotografías que se apilaban.

Descubrió un pequeño llavero, se rió al recordarlo comprándoselo en la caseta de guardabosques del parque nacional de Olympic, le dijo que era un regalo. De hecho allí había varios llaveros. Olympic, Forks, La Push, Seattle, Nueva York, Port Angeles.

Mierda, era como si cada uno le recordara todos los momentos que tenían escondidos, cada cosa que hicieron estaba guardada en esos llaveros. Nunca los usó en sus llaves, se le hacían que eran demasiado estorbosos, pero al verlos allí deseo poder llevarlos todo el tiempo. Deseo volver a visitar cada uno de esos lugares y no sentir odio.

Lo último que quedó en esa caja fue una corbata azul algo sucia y descolorida por verse ignorada durante años.

Se limpió el rostro de nuevo y entrecerró los ojos al tiempo que la tomaba y acariciaba la tela preguntándose en qué mierdas se equivocó, ¿qué le dio que él no pudo? Lo había amado tanto, lo había adorado. Joder, se había enamorado como un imbécil de él sin importarle que fuera un chico, jamás le había importado menos la apariencia de alguien cuando lo veía reír o lo veía hacer cualquier cosa.

Lo había amado tanto que…que aún sentía que lo hacía, un poco, pero el dolor de su traición podía más con ese amor que tanto le otorgó.

_—Lo-lo sí-si-siento—susurró con voz temblorosa._

_—Di por qué—gruñó apretando los puños bajo sus brazos_

_—Lo siento por…por todo el dolor que causé—susurró sin dejar de mirarlo—Perdóname por lastimarte y traicionar tu confianza. Perdón por mi error, perdón por no valorar la manera en que me amabas—Dean sonrió de manera burlesca—Lo lamento._

Apretó en su puño aquella vieja corbata al recordarlo de rodillas frente a él pidiendo perdón, como si con una maldita disculpa todo el dolor que tenía desaparecería sin más. Como si haberlo engañado, haciéndolo creerse insuficiente, dejara de importar.

Estuvo tentado a perdonarlo, lo iba a hacer pero verlo de aquella manera…lo había amado con todo su corazón, le había entregado todo el amor que tenía haciéndole imposible volver a amar y…y él esperaba a que la herida de su corazón sanara con un “ _lo siento_ ”.

Eso era imposible, Dean ni siquiera había perdonado del todo a su padre pues había momentos en que todos sus insultos volvían, incluso llegó a culparlo por la traición de él. Y éste aparecía queriendo arreglar todo con una maldita disculpa.

_—Un día la persona que amas te va a engañar en tu cara—gruñó convirtiendo las manos en puños—Te hará sentir que pudiste haberlo hecho mejor y mientras lloras recordarás lo que me hicieron, Winchester._

Volvió a echar todos esos malditos recuerdos preguntándose si era mejor quemarlos o tirarlos sin más, quería deshacerse de ellos para poder cerrar aquello, para que el maldito dolor dejara de carcomerle el pecho y amenazara con volverlo a destrozar como en antaño.

Volvió a cerrar con candado aquella caja pero, en esta ocasión, se quedó con la desgastada gabardina beige que prometió cuidar con su vida.

…

—Duele como el infierno, Gabriel—gruñó Castiel mientras intentaba evitar recargar su espalda en el asiento—No puedo creer que me convencieras de esto. ¿Espera? No me convenciste, ¡me obligaste!—Gabriel sonrió, encantado de escuchar algo del viejo Castiel salir de su boca.

—Mi deber como mejor amigo es guiarte en la locura y autodestrucción—lo miró de reojo—Aunque esto último no me gusta mucho y estoy intentando sacarte de allí.

—Ya no tenemos veinte años, Gabriel—lo reprendió el pelinegro poniéndose con cuidado una camisa sin mangas que Gabriel había comprado para poder proteger el tatuaje—Ni estas locuras las hicimos jóvenes, ¿por qué ahora?

—La edad es mental, Castiel—lo reprendió mientras mantenía una mano en el volante y con la otra comenzaba a buscar una paleta que le había visto a Charlie en la guantera—Mi cuerpo tiene treinta pero mi espíritu tiene veinte, Cassie. Debo disfrutar la vida que me quito la universidad—Castiel sonrió divertido mientras negaba con la cabeza.

“—Oh por todos los cielos, ¡sonreíste!—Gabe frenó el auto haciendo que la espalda de Castiel tocara el asiento sacándole un siseo y, desde atrás, dos maullidos indignados por el ajetreo—Haz sonreído, tienes que concederme un deseo, hace años que no veo esa sonrisa—Castiel soltó una risita haciendo que Gabriel sonriera abiertamente.

—De acuerdo, ¿cuál es tu deseo?—imitó la voz como si fuera de un genio mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Deseo que mi mejor amigo vuelva a ser el de antes—Castiel relajó su postura ante las palabras de Gabriel—Ya sabes, el mismo chico que decía tonterías y me acompañaba en mis locuras. No quiero volver a verlo de rodillas ante nadie, ¿crees que sea posible mi deseo?

Ignorando la infinita carretera que se extendía ante ellos y el calor bochornoso que estaba colándose en el auto, Castiel se inclinó y envolvió el cuello de Gabriel con ambos brazos mientras sonreía abrazándolo con fuerza, como esa vez en su habitación después de que sufriera un ataque de pánico frente a Dean.

Gabriel sintió que el peso que sentía sobre sus hombros desde la boda se aligeraba notablemente y suspiró aliviado. Intentó abrazarlo de vuelta pero temía lastimarle tocando el tatuaje en su espalda.

—No te rindes, ¿verdad?—preguntó el pelinegro en un susurro sin soltarlo.

—Me conoces lo suficiente para saber que rendirse nunca está en mis opciones—dijo sonriendo mientras le peinaba el cabello.

—Eres un terco—Castiel se apartó riendo.

—Es lo que hay, Castiel—se encogió de hombros—Pero soy adorable, así que sumo puntos a favor—Castiel se rió divertido—Entonces, mi deseo…

—Puede cumplirse—asintió con una sonrisa—Solo si me llamas Cass.

…

— ¡Me rindo!—gritó Gabriel alzando las manos al cielo—Estamos oficialmente perdidos así que me rindo, ya no quiero seguir.

Castiel lo miró con el ceño fruncido mientras llenaba el tanque de gasolina.

Su amigo estaba recargado en el cofre dando vueltas a un mapa que consiguió en la tienda de autoservicio intentando encontrar la maldita industria _Winstark_ , donde era la entrevista, pero viéndolo imposible porque en primer lugar no tenía ni una maldita idea de donde estaban. Deberían de tener un punto de señalamiento que diga _usted está aquí_ para que fuera más fácil localizarse _._

 _Loki_ asomó la cabeza por la ventanilla trasera y Cass le rascó detrás de las orejas sacándole un ronroneo mientras esperaba a que el tanque terminara de llenarse, _Mish_ estaba más entretenida jugando con una bola de lana que había traído del rancho que en preocuparse sobre si llegaban o no. A fin de cuentas, ella no estaría en problemas

— ¿Qué pasó con eso de que rendirse no entraba en tus opciones?—preguntó el pelinegro al rubio haciendo que éste gruñera.

—Sí, bueno, antes no me sentía tan perdido en una ciudad donde no había venido con anterioridad—Cass puso los ojos en blanco y sacó la manguera del combustible—Podrías llamar y decir que llegarás otro día para que nosotros podamos…

—Gabriel, retrasé la entrevista por lo mismo—lo reprendió mientras cerraba la toma de gasolina y se encaminaba a su amigo—Se supone que debí llegar ayer, me marcaron preguntando por mi demora y, claro, tuve que mentir diciendo que hubo un problema con la entrevista y me atrasé un día. Tengo que llegar hoy—Gabriel bufó y siguió con su tarea.

Ambos comenzaron a intentar ubicarse con el mapa en el cofre y las cosas que tenían a su alrededor. Ayudaba muy poco que sólo tuvieran en frente un local de donas, el cual ya había ido a visitar Gabriel, y una gasolinera porque…bueno, al parecer en Miami abundaban esas cosas.

Tan entretenidos estaban molestándose el uno al otro por perderse que no notaron un bonito _Porsche_ amarillo canario estacionarse a su lado.

El vidrio polarizado bajo lentamente y una mujer de lentes oscuros miró al par de hombres que se golpeaban uno al otro intentando buscarse en un mapa. Sonrió encantada al ver de nuevo a aquel rubio adorable que daba saltitos cuando al fin logro dar con su cometido.

—Hola—saludó sonriendo sobresaltándolos.

Se quitó las gafas de sol y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Gabriel haciendo que los de éste brillaran entusiasmados al verla. Samantha sintió que su sangre se calentaba en sus mejillas delatándola. Gabriel era…era único a falta de más palabras.

Ella se quedó dos días más con ellos en Thunder Basin antes de volver y fueron los días más divertidos que tuvo, Gabriel siempre estuvo sobre ella sin resultar molesto, la hacía reír y le mostraba cómo molestaba a los demás saliéndose con la suya; la miraba con adoración, como si temiera que Samantha desapareciera en medio de la bruma y a ella…y a ella le encantaba.

—Amor de mi vida, nos volvemos a encontrar—Gabriel habló soñadoramente mientras apoyaba los brazos sobre el mapa en el cofre y recargaba la barbilla en ellos—Qué pequeño es el mundo. Es una señal del destino, querida.

—Creí que me acompañabas sólo para verla de nuevo—habló Castiel mientras fruncía el ceño—Dijiste que ella era de Miami.

—Cállate—Gabe le soltó un codazo haciendo reír a Samantha.

—Parecen un poco perdidos—habló ella sin perder la sonrisa— ¿A dónde se dirigen? Tal vez pueda guiarlos.

—A tu corazón pero me perdí en el camino a tus ojos—Gabriel le guiñó un ojo haciendo que Cass sintiera vergüenza ajena y Samantha riera.

—Me haces ruborizar, Gabriel—dijo divertida.

—Intentamos localizar _Industrias Winstark_ —aclaró Castiel mientras empujaba a Gabe a un lado—Contrólate un poco, hombre. Tengo que estar allí para las dos pero este idiota se perdió—miró molesto al interpelado—Te agradecería que nos ayudaras—Samantha enarcó las cejas.

— ¿Vas por algo en específico?—preguntó interesada mientras temía la respuesta.

—Tengo que hacer una entrevista a los directores sobre el auto que sale el mes que viene—aclaró el pelinegro—Es realmente importante que llegue a tiempo así que si nos podrías orientar te lo agradecería con creces. Incluso te regalaría a Gabriel—éste guiñó un ojo, como si disfrutara de la oferta.

Samantha bajó del auto y lo miró incrédula intentando encajar el Castiel de Dean con el que tenía en frente. Nunca lo conoció en persona, puesto que ella viaja a Kansas cuando Dean iba a Olympic, pero sabía que el hombre que tenía en frente era el chico que le rompió el corazón a su primo, por algo el drama de la boda.

Pero Dean le dijo que trabajaba en NY con la revista de su abuela, ¿qué hacía allí?

— ¿Eres el de _Angels and Hunters_?—preguntó intentando hacer carburar su cerebro— ¿Eres el entrevistador que iban a mandar?—ambos hombres fruncieron el ceño.

—En realidad, futura esposa, es el jefe de la revista—aclaró Gabriel como si no fuera obvio—Ya sabes. Castiel Novak, nieto de James y Amelia Novak—Castiel puso los ojos en blanco, odiaba que lo ubicaran por eso, también era hijo del escritor Chuck Novak—Jefe de la revista _Angels and Hunters_ , revista de moda y hombres de negocios realmente importantes, modelo en ocasiones para la revista de su abuela, ex novio del idiota ese bailarín de quinta—Samantha asintió.

Aquello iba a terminar en desastre seguro, sin duda. Había intentando hablar con Dean sobre lo que había hecho en la boda pero el muy idiota se cerró en banda y aparentó que no había pasado nada. Y allí estaba la prueba de que la vida es una perra.

—Es sólo que…vaya, yo voy para allá. Sólo basta con que me sigan—ambos suspiraron aliviados—Esto será un problema—susurró mientras volvía a ingresar al auto—Un gran problema.

…

—…Así que los alemanes vendrán el mes entrante a ver el auto con sus propios ojos—aclaró Tony mientras Dean asentía—Peter, no corras—habló en dirección al niño que corría frente a ellos intentando atrapar una mariposa—En fin, quería saber si las piezas que te traje sirvieron de algo.

Ambos hombres caminaban por el patio de entrada de la compañía, platicando sobre el viaje a Alemania de los Rogers-Stark mientras disfrutaban del sol de la tarde y el bonito día que hacía.

Dean portaba unos lentes de sol que no se había quitado desde que salió de su casa intentando esconder sus ojeras y la evidencia de su estado continuo de ebriedad desde que volvió de Wyoming. Paseaban cerca de la fuente cuidando al pequeño castaño que iba y venía sin más disfrutando del día con su padre y su tío.

Dean había intentando con todas sus fuerzas olvidarse de la boda, ayudaba que nadie más intentara preguntar y sospechaba que Samantha tenía algo que ver puesto que en cuanto ella llegó Sammy había dejado de cuestionarlo.

No se encontraba listo para enfrentar lo que hizo, el cómo se sintió y lo que provocó dentro de él. Era mejor si lo ignoraba. Había adquirido esa mala costumbre de ignorar las cosas malas que hacía hasta que se le olvidaban y así aparentaba que nada había pasado. Samantha intentó hablarlo con él pero lo que Dean le dijo era cierto.

Aquello era asunto de él y el idiota. Muy su problema cómo lo arreglaba o como lo manejaba; así que más les valía no meter su maldita nariz donde no les importaba.

—Funciona sin problema—asintió pensativo sin dejar de mirar el piso mientras caminaba distraído—Al menos el combustible almacenado ya no se derrama y eso ayuda mucho.

—Son buenas noticias—asintió Tony mientras miraba a Peter detenerse junto a un arbusto—Steve cree que ya debemos buscarle una escuela a Peter—Dean enarcó las cejas—Dice que, aunque le encantaría, no podemos estar todo el tiempo con él y necesita hacer relaciones sociales.

—Esas son un asco—gruñó sin más.

—Lo sé y me da miedo lo que le vayan a decir sobre eso de que tiene dos papás—ambos se detuvieron junto al arbusto que Peter inspeccionaba—El psicólogo dice que no será fácil pero mientras él entienda que hay varios tipos de familia y que nosotros lo amamos todo va a estar bien.

—No creo que alguien se vaya a meter con él teniendo a Sammy que lo recoja de la escuela—Dean sonrió encantado con esa idea—De algo debe servir ese gigante.

— ¡Tía Sam, tía Sam!

El grito del pequeño los alertó de la llegada de la mujer que se hacía cargo de sus errores, sorprendiéndose con su demora pues por lo general ella era la primera en llegar. Ambos miraron en la dirección a la que el pequeño corría y Dean tuvo que quitarse los lentes para asegurarse de que miraba correctamente.

Alumbrado por un rayo de sol caminaba un ángel del señor entre los mortales. Lucía una camiseta blanca de cuello uve con un saco negro encima intentando compensar su aspecto desaliñado de alguna manera; los lentes negros cubrían sus ojos pero él sabía de quién se trataba porque podría reconocerlo en un millar de personas.

Su andar lucía más seguro que el anterior, sonreía mientras el hombre bajito a su lado señalaba la fuente y le decía algo sacándole unas risas que golpearon el congelado corazón de Dean y lo calentaron causándole dolor por estarse derritiendo.

Se mordió el labio inferior al verlo caminar en su dirección…estaba dividido entre dos de sus impulsos; ir a abrazarlo o ir a golpearlo de nuevo pero los moretones en su cuello lo detuvieron de lo segundo haciéndolo fruncir el ceño, preguntándose donde carajos se los hizo…o mejor digo, quién se los hizo.

—Hey chicos…

— ¿Qué te pasó en el cuello?—gruñó el mayor de los Winchester sin más.

Todos lo miraron enarcando las cejas, hasta los recién llegados, haciendo que un ligero rubor cubriera las mejillas del hombre. Castiel se llevó una mano al cuello intentando cubrir los moretones, maldiciendo en voz baja estar tan distraído que no se tomó la molestia de cubrirlos. No obstante, era demasiado tarde pues Dean no podía borrarlas de su cabeza, y deseaba hacerlo y ya de paso golpear al maldito idiota que las hizo.

—Nada—susurró mientras se quitaba los lentes.

—Nada el verbo el idiota de su ex novio—aclaró Gabriel mientras abrazaba a Samantha ganándose un codazo de su amigo— _Smupsy Boo_ , ¿ellos son a los que Cassie Bee va a entrevistar?—Samantha asintió.

—Son Anthony Stark y Dean Winchester—susurró nerviosa por la mirada furiosa de Dean—Aunque supongo que ustedes ya lo saben—Cass le sonrió intentando calmarla.

Tony sonrió un poco nervioso por la tensión que se respiraba allí; a él tampoco le agradaban las marcas que Castiel tenía en el cuello, eran realmente feas, casi moradas y tenía aún la marca de dientes. Si a él, que apenas lo conoció, le desagradaban no podía ni imaginar lo que despertaban en Dean, que lo había amado con todo su ser.

—Estee…podemos empezar por…

—Momento—Dean lo interrumpió y tomó del brazo a Castiel—Ven aquí—se alejó unos metros.

Dean sentía lo mismo que sintió al contemplar las viejas fotografías la otra noche, al verlo sonreír mientras lo miraba a él y a nadie más.

Sintió dolor y furia al recordar lo que perdió porque la persona que se lo quitó lo estaba hiriendo, lo lastimaba cuando él jamás lo marcó de esa manera, nunca lo lastimó con intención. Sentía coraje reprimido, su orgullo era herido. Lo dejó por alguien que lo trataba de la mierda, prefirió el infierno cuando él le ofrecía más ¿qué clase de idiota cambia el universo por un pedazo de cielo?

— ¿Fue él?—preguntó con un gruñido mientras se guardaba los lentes en la chaqueta.

—Dean yo…tengo que…—Dean lo tomó de la mandíbula y lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos—Me dijiste que sólo bailaríamos una canción y sería como si no nos conociéramos así que te agradecería que me dejaras trabajar—susurró temeroso, sintiendo toda la autoconfianza que iba recuperando deslizarse fuera de él.

—Sé lo que dije, Castiel—decir su nombre en voz alta provocó que su torre de marfil temblara—Pero quiero saber si el idiota de tu novio te hizo eso en el cuello.

Castiel trago duro mientras se apartaba con delicadeza de la mano de Dean y retrocedía un paso, abrumado por tenerlo demasiado cerca.

Su plan no era encontrárselo también en Miami, ni mucho menos, pero era como si la vida se estuviera burlando de ambos y los quisiera juntar de nuevo sabiendo que eso era imposible. La maldita vida se estaba burlando de ellos en su cara, les estaba recordando todo lo que perdieron y que jamás podrían tener. Castiel se estaba molestando por eso, ya había sido suficiente daño como para que agregaran más.

—Gabriel aclaró que era mi ex novio—murmuró nervioso mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos—Así que decir que es mi novio…

—Estás evadiendo mi pregunta—gruñó cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Por qué siquiera te importa?—preguntó Cass mientras ladeaba la cabeza mirándolo confundido haciendo que el corazón de Dean se saltara un latido—Dijiste que si por ti fuera me quedara en el infierno donde me estoy pudriendo—Dean apartó la mirada—Bueno, Dean. Este es mi infierno, es el infierno por el que te pedí perdón—Cass se encogió de hombros—Estoy intentando salir así que…

Dean le cerró el paso antes de que se alejara y se aseguró que los demás estuvieran más entretenidos platicando sobre sus propios asuntos.

Sabía que iba a reprenderse más tarde por su reacción, sabía que tendría que salir a embriagarse y follarse a cualquier chico de ojos azules para sofocar las ganas que le traía al hombre frente a él pero, de momento, iba a arriesgarse. Iba a ser imprudente, iba a dejar que los sentimientos que tanto reprimía salieran por su boca, luego lo compensaría con algo, lo que fuera, para sentir que volvía a estar en equilibrio.

—Te pregunto para ir a matar al hijo de perra—masculló con los dientes apretados intentando controlarse—Porque le dije que más le valía cuidarte y el idiota te…te…quiero golpearlo, ¿oíste?—aceptó haciendo que Cass lo mirara sorprendido—Golpearlo porque él fue lo que quisiste al final y porque no te trata como te mereces. Así que perdona por preguntar pero tienes razón, me importa una mierda el infierno en el que tú te encerraste.

Esas palabras dolieron en el corazón de ambos porque eran ciertas.

Cass se encerró en aquel lugar perdiendo la llave y Dean veía las consecuencias. Lo odiaba pero también lo había amado y ver a la persona que amas siendo lastimada de esa forma, ver como la doblegan y le arrebatan todo lo que amaste, causa una furia demoledora dentro de uno.

Porque Castiel siempre había sido un ángel en la vida de Dean y Trenton le había arrancado las alas.

—Tienes razón, no me importa—gruñó Dean mirándolo a los ojos antes de darse media vuelta.

Esa acción encendió la mecha apagada en Castiel, hizo que el agotamiento físico y emocional que sentía colapsara sobre él como un castillo de naipes que uno se esfuerza en construir para que otro llegue y lo demuela, volvió a encender esa chispa que creía apagada desde hace mucho, sorprendiéndolo un momento por su nivel de reacción en presencia de Dean.

Apretó las manos en puños hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos y se acercó un paso tirando del brazo de Dean.

—No puedes decir algo así y luego largarte, ¡tú, idiota!

Tal vez Dean no midió su fuerza, tal vez no eran esas sus intenciones. Quizá Castiel debió soltarlo antes pero lo que ocurrió sin duda fue demasiado cómico para los demás. Tanto que Peter se carcajeaba tirado en el suelo mientras Tony se preguntaba por qué seguía siendo amigo de Dean.

Cuando Castiel tiró del brazo de Dean éste lo empujó intentando apartarlo, Castiel trastabilló tirando del brazo de Dean para recuperar el equilibrio pero ambos estaban demasiado cerca del borde de la fuente.

Supongo que ya saben cómo termino aquello.


	28. Chapter 28

> _“No puedes ser amigo de la persona con la que estaba escrito que pasarías el resto de tu vida”—El Lado Explosivo de Jude,_ Nicole Williams.

**…**

—E-e-eres un i-i-imbécil—masculló Castiel mientras miraba enfurecido a Dean.

—Tú fu-fuiste el que res-resbaló—farfulló el interpelado mientras se envolvía con una toalla.

—Por-porque t-tú me empu-pujaste—lo señaló acusadoramente mientras Gabriel le extendía una toalla que Samantha les facilitó.

Ambos estaban calados hasta los huesos y sentados en el sol para que pudieran calentarse un poco debido a que el agua de la fuente estaba helada.

Sacarlos de ella fue todo un problema porque no dejaban de pelearse con empujones e insultos, Gabriel había terminado algo empapado al igual que Tony pero éste estaba llegando a su paciencia con el comportamiento infantil de su socio. Ambos parecían dos críos de cinco años peleándose por tontería y media, ya ni Peter hacía tanta rabieta.

Se vieron con la necesidad de sentarlos a varios metros de distancia para que no se mataran pero ni eso impedía que se insultaran el uno al otro.

—Cassie Bee, ¿podrías dejar de pelear?—gruñó Gabriel mientras le extendía una camisa—Anda, quítate eso para que sea más rápido tu maldito secado. No quiero que te vayas a enfermar.

Castiel farfulló entre castañeos mientras se deshacía del saco y de la camisa empapada. Dean enarcó las cejas mirando su espalda tonificada y eso que no estaba antes; el tatuaje de dos alas abarcaba casi toda la espalda, iba desde sus omóplatos hasta los hombros y luego bajaba hasta llegar al inicio de la cintura.

Se mordió el labio inferior al imaginar esa espalda bajo él mientras…no. Cortó ese pensamiento de inmediato, y el golpe que le dio Tony en la cabeza mientras le extendía una sudadera ayudó mucho.

—Se puede sentir la tensión sexual que emana de ti—le masculló para que los otros sujetos no lo escucharan.

—Asco, ca-cállate—gruñó Dean quitándose la camisa empapada y poniéndose la sudadera—Sólo veía su ta-tatuaje—Tony entrecerró los ojos.

—Claro. Y si te digo que esas alas en su espalda se ven malditamente sexis y dan ganas de tenerlas encima, no hay problema, ¿cierto?—Dean lo miró con cara de pocos amigos—Porque no es en lo que estabas pensando, ¿verdad?

—Le diré a S-Steve—fue su respuesta mientras comenzaba a secarse el cabello.

—Adelante, amigo. Estoy seguro que él entiende.

Tony le palmeó la espalda mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a los otros dos hombres que discutían.

Dean los miró disimuladamente mientras se pasaba la toalla por el cabello; vio la sonrisa tímida de Castiel al mirar a Tony y en cómo comenzaba a disculparse por su comportamiento. Las alas en su espalda estaban cubiertas pero él sentía que podía verlas y no sólo era eso, quería tocarlas, delinearlas con la punta de sus dedos.

Su fiel compañero se estaba comenzando a preparar para la batalla sacándole un gruñido de molestia. Era intolerable que con un solo pensamiento ya estuviera listo, o sea, tenía treinta no quince.

—Preferiría estar en una zona ne-neutral para la entrevista—habló el ángel mientras se levantaba—Como podrá ver, señor Stark, el señor Winchester y yo no te-tenemos buenas migas—Castiel sonrió tímidamente al hombre mientras se echaba la toalla a los hombros y pasaba una mano por su cabello—Y tengo que entrevistarlos a ambos. Pro-prometo que me comportaré, estoy apenado por…—señaló la fuente.

—No te preocupes, Castiel—Tony sonrió—Sé la clase de socio que tengo—Dean bufó—Y te agradecería que me llamaras Tony. Me dices señor Stark y siento que tengo la edad de mi padre—se estremeció haciéndolo reír—O podría ser señor Rogers, me encanta cuando me llaman por el apellido de mi marido—Castiel sonrió divertido—Bien, Peter ven acá, Samantha tiene que trabajar.

Dean vio a Peter correr al encuentro de su padre y como se lo presentaba al señor Novak. Castiel se puso a la altura del niño y le estrechó la mano mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa que estrujó el corazón de Dean.

Parecía que Peter le decía algo sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir pero Castiel miraba encantado al niño, asentía y le explicaba las cosas, incluso le pidió algo a Gabriel para luego dárselo al pequeño mientras le mostraba como funciona. Tony atrajo la atención de Dean levantando el pulgar como si diera su aprobación.

Dean le enseñó el dedo medio y se levantó para acercarse.

—Eres un idiota—lo reprendió su prima acercándose con un café.

—También te quiero, ¿es para mí?—preguntó sonriendo a lo que ella negó.

—Es para Castiel—Dean frunció el ceño, indignado.

—A Cass no le gusta el café—contestó de manera distraída tomando el vaso—Al menos no el negro, prefiere con leche o un té estaría mejor—se encogió de hombros ante la mirada incrédula de Samantha—No me mires así, ¿qué dije?

—No…nada—se soltó riendo—Entonces le traeré un té a Castiel.

—Le gusta el de frutos rojos—murmuró Dean mientras la veía alejarse.

Samantha negó con la cabeza, preguntándose cuándo se daría cuenta de que no podía seguir odiándolo por más que lo deseara.

Al verla alejarse Gabriel se despidió distraídamente de Cass y corrió a alcanzarla.

Castiel miró a su amigo seguir a Samantha encantado de la vida y negó con la cabeza, volviendo su atención al hombre y al niño frente a él, ignorando a conciencia al otro que se acercaba con una taza de café.

—Bueno, con la ayuda de mi nuevo asistente creo que podemos empezar—Castiel le revolvió el pelo a Peter haciéndolo reír mientras le extendía los brazos a su padre—Así que, señor Stark, señor Winchester, háblenme de su industria.

…

—Papá, ¿me acercas al tío Dean? Es que no lo alcanzo.

Peter se encontraba en brazos de su padre intentando guardar las respuestas que daban él y su tío Dean ante las preguntas que les hacía su nuevo amigo llamado Castiel.

Le había dado un pequeño rectángulo con muchos botones aclarando que allí iba a guardar todo lo que su papá y Dean dijeran porque él lo necesitaría para más tarde. Era divertido porque estaba siendo el ayudante de Castiel y él era divertido, hacía reír a papá aunque el tío Dean siguiera molesto por haberse caído a la fuente. Eso también fue divertido.

Los adultos se detuvieron junto al auto que estaba en el taller y Castiel comenzó a hacer preguntas al respecto a las que el tío Dean tenía que contestar así que Peter fue cambiado de brazos. Castiel tenía una cámara colgando de su cuello y fotografiaba el auto desde todos los ángulos intentando encontrar el mejor ángulo de todos. Hacía poses graciosas, Peter quería reír pero si lo hacía su risa se guardaría en el aparato y no dejaría escuchar la respuesta de tío Dean.

—Entonces, el propósito de éste auto es contaminar menos y reducir el consumo de combustible—Castiel hablaba de forma pausada, como si aquello le aburriera y le interesara en partes iguales—Es un auto fantástico pero…—Peter vio como las cejas de su tío comenzaban a juntarse.

—No creo que exista un pero aquí—gruñó de manera graciosa a lo que Tony le dio un codazo.

—No me mal entienda, señor Winchester. Lo que están haciendo es increíble, de verdad—Castiel señaló el auto, asombrado—Este vehículo reduciría el dióxido de carbono y la quema de combustibles, su almacenamiento alternativo hace que uno pueda tener conciencia de todo lo que gasta, incluso es eléctrico y la IA que tiene integrada evitaría varios accidentes de tráfico, es…fantástico. Una manera menos de contaminar con creces. Pero me preguntaba sobre la accesibilidad del vehículo—tanto Tony como Dean fruncieron el ceño ante eso—Digo, este auto es tan fantástico que parece imposible, ¿cuánto costará una vez en el mercado?

—Quinientos—aclaró Dean mientras sujetaba a Peter con más fuerza.

— ¿Mil?—Castiel los miró incrédulo ante la afirmación de ambos—Yo…vaya. Entiendo el precio, ¿se invertirá en algo algún porcentaje de las ganancias?

—Sí, se hará con un veinte por ciento—Tony sonrió acercándosele haciendo que Peter se estirara para poder guardar sus respuestas—Tenemos dos planes, el diez por ciento de las ganancias del vehículo tendrá destino a la fundación _Puto El Que Tire Basura_ —Castiel lo miró divertido—Cuyo uso será el de financiar expediciones a las playas de algunos lugares para intentar limpiarlas y colocar dispositivos que descontaminaran en un 50% los mares. El otro 10 por ciento será para la campaña…

— _Adopta un Groot_ —exclamó Peter desde los brazos de su tío haciéndolos reír a todos.

— ¿Y me podría hablar de esto, joven Peter?—Castiel se dirigió al pequeño haciéndolo sonreír.

—Sí, es una cosa que empecé con mis papás y mis tíos hace poco. Trata de que, así como a mí, algunas familias adopten un árbol y lo tengan en un bosque donde pueda crecer—hablaba tan entusiasmado que Castiel no podía evitar sonreír—También es ir a limpiar los bosques al azar, tenemos una ruleta y donde caiga es a donde vamos. Limpiamos las casas de Groot y luego los _planamos_. Todas las familias tienen que llevar un…una tablita donde ponen cosas de su árbol. Con el dinero del carrito de mi tío Dean podemos hacerlo en otros países, ¿verdad papá?

—Claro, _arañita_ —Tony le sonrió—La función del auto _Colt_ es contaminar menos, por lo tanto cada campaña relacionada con las ganancias es para limpiar un poco el planeta—Castiel asintió mientras miraba el auto.

—Es fantástico todo lo que están haciendo—Castiel parecía asombrado por todo lo que Dean había conseguido—Y para las personas que no podrán comprarlo, ¿hay alguna opción?—Tony frunció el ceño, sin entender—Me refiero a que… ¿cuántos ejemplares planean sacar el mes entrante?

—Apenas hemos logrado terminar el prototipo—aclaró Dean haciendo que Castiel lo mirara—Habíamos tenido problemas con el almacenamiento—Cass lo miró incrédulo.

—Me está diciendo que éste de aquí ¿es el prototipo?—preguntó señalando el auto— ¿Cuánto tiempo les tomó hacerlo?

—Dean lleva trabajando en él desde el año pasado—Tony frunció el ceño—Castiel, veo que ya no estamos en la misma página así que sería mejor si no aclaras…

—Accedí a hacerles una entrevista a finales de mes porque ustedes dijeron que el auto saldría el mes entrante, al mismo tiempo que el número de la revista y sería beneficioso para ambos—Castiel bajó la cámara—Créanme, la revista no suele tener este tipo de artículos pero me intrigó el auto—Dean puso los ojos en blanco.

“—Entonces…me están diciendo que apenas han logrado terminar el prototipo y les tomó meses. No me mal entienda, estoy seguro que construir un vehículo como _La Colt_ no es fácil, pero ustedes dijeron que saldría a la venta el siguiente mes—Tony miró a Dean a modo de respuesta—Así que, ¿cómo se supone que lo presente en el siguiente número? ¿Pronto en venta? ¿ _La Colt_ , próximamente?

Dean estaba tentado en ir a golpearlo.

El auto había tomado más tiempo de lo pensado porque no había sido fácil, técnicamente ese auto ni siquiera debería de existir. Dean había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces hizo y deshizo ese maldito modelo como para que Castiel apareciera y les recriminara la tardanza. Si él ni siquiera tenía una maldita idea de lo que tenía en frente. ¿Por qué dejó que Samantha los convenciera de esto? Salir en una maldita revista de ropa llamada _Angels and Hunters_ no era la mejor estrategia de publicidad.

—Cuando hicimos el acuerdo de la entrevista creímos que ya lo teníamos listo—gruñó Dean mirando con ojos entrecerrados a Castiel—Pero el almacenamiento tuvo problemas en las pruebas y tuve que empezar de nuevo—Cass se mordió el labio inferior haciendo que Dean dirigiera su atención a su boca.

—Supongo que algo puedo hacer—susurró, distraído—A no ser que guarde la entrevista y la publique cuando ustedes lancen el auto al público, ¿cuándo será aproximadamente?

—El mes entrante vendrán los inversionistas de Alemania—aclaró Tony—Si conseguimos el contrato lo lanzaremos en diciembre—Castiel asintió, pensativo—Entonces…

—Puedo hacer algo con eso—Castiel se encogió de hombros—Ahora, ¿podrían posar frente al auto? Está bien que Peter salga si no tienes problema, Tony—el padre del niño asintió.

Castiel se alejó unos pasos y enfocó la cámara para poder retratar aquellos hombres. Los tres sonrieron radiantes y al ver la sonrisa de Dean no pudo evitar sonreír, incluso cometió el desliz de sólo enfocarlo a él y fotografiarlo, la vieja costumbre de su adolescencia, así que tuvo que sacar otras tres para no tener problemas.

Aunque cuando las revisó más tarde en su habitación de hotel pudo notar que en casi todas las fotos que tomó de las instalaciones estaba Dean.

…

—Sammy, no me dejas ver, ¿podrías quitarte?

Dean intentaba ver la película de vaqueros que había encontrado mientras hacía _zapping_ con el control pero su hermano estaba atravesándose sin parar una y otra vez evitando que la viera. Ya fuera recogiendo su desastre en la mesilla de noche o aspirando la sala. Escuchaba el ajetreo que se traían Eileen y Samantha en la cocina así que Dean estaba preguntándose por qué no se había encerrado en su habitación cuando llegó.

—Dean, Samantha te dijo que haría una cena especial hoy—lo reprendió su hermano cruzándose de brazos frente al televisor.

—La escuché, ¿qué quieres que haga con eso?

—Que ayudes a mantener presentable la casa—dijo como si no fuera obvio y le apagó la tele.

— ¡Hey! Yo veía eso.

—Ya me dijo lo que hiciste ayer en la industria—le gruñó cruzándose de brazos haciendo que Dean pusiera los ojos en blanco—Hermano, tienes que controlarte al menos un poco. Lo golpeaste en la boda y ayer…

—También te fue con el chisme—gruñó levantándose del sofá.

—Dean, nos preocupas—Sam se le acercó—Tienes que parar esto.

Dean volvió a poner los ojos en blanco ya harto de aquel discurso.

Era lo mismo con Sammy y Samantha, ambos preocupados de su incapacidad por llevar una relación formal, ninguno entendía que era imposible. Que el corazón de Dean se sentía tan congelado que era incapaz de sentir algo más que la necesidad de satisfacer a su cuerpo.

—Sammy. Cosa de hermano mayor. No te metas y todo estará bien—tomó su cerveza y se encaminó a las escaleras.

Se encerró en su habitación con un portazo y se encaminó a la ventana que tenía en toda la pared sur de su cuarto con vistas a la playa de Miami.

El día había sido demasiado largo, se le estaba haciendo demasiado largo como para sólo tener veinticuatro horas. El cielo apenas se estaba pintando naranja y los pájaros parecían pequeños manchones de tinta negra en las nubes, el mar volvía a tener ese color azul que era su favorito, admiró las olas ir y venir al ritmo del viento y deseó poder sumergirse y no salir a flote nunca más.

Él en serio pensaba no volver a verlo, que la boda sólo había sido un único momento el cuál se iba a encargar de enterrar en sus recuerdos y aparentar que nada había pasado. Era difícil tener que toparse con su sonrisa en algunas revistas o en noticieros como para tener que verlo frente a frente y volver a confundirse de sobremanera.

Sabía que no debía volver por más, que aquel barco ya había zarpado pero secretamente se moría por volver a tenerlo.

Recordó las marcas moradas en su cuello, en cómo parecía, por un momento, un pequeño cervatillo ante los faros de un auto a punto de ser arrollado cuando le reclamó. Le rabiaba que se dejara tratar de esa manera, le rabiaba que hubiese preferido aquello en lugar de todo lo que él le dio.

Joder, estaba harto de darle demasiadas vueltas a su recuerdo. Quería superarlo, dejarlo correr pero, en cambio, la vida tenía otros planes.

Los humanos somos buenos engañándonos diciendo que podemos hacer algunas cosas imposibles, a veces solemos mirarnos en el espejo y tratamos de convencernos de algo que sabemos no es verdad, nos repetimos tanto la mentira que incluso nuestro corazón llega a creerla.

Creamos nuestra realidad perfecta, formamos una vida en torno a esa mentira y cuando alguien aparece a desmentirnos, aquello que nos esmeramos en construir se destruye como si no nos hubiera costado tanto trabajo. No es fácil aceptar que lo que alguna vez nos lastimó sigue afectando, no es sencillo decirse a uno mismo que no se puede, que el dolor seguía allí, que ese momento que marcó tu vida para siempre se encontraba sangrando todavía.

La lección estaba aprendida, o al menos eso es lo que creía Dean; su lección había sido no confiar en nadie, que el amor era una mierda, que al final se aburrían de uno así que él intentaba despachar a sus parejas antes de que alguna volviera a lastimarlo.

Esa era su lección, o eso pensaba hasta que vio las malditas marcas en su cuello y sus ojos asustados. ¿Cuál lección tuvo que aprender él? ¿Por qué le dejó hacer eso? Dean sentía la necesidad de ir y besarle cada herida para hacerla sanar, para recordarle lo que aún valía para él.

Quería volver.

Vació de un trago la botella y la dejó en su mueble de noche para dejarse caer en la cama mirando fijamente el techo de un blanco impecable.

No había ningún tipo de mancha allí, ni una sola grieta. Era como si todo fuera perfecto, como si la estructura no hubiese sufrido en todo el tiempo que llevaba siendo habitada pero Dean sabía que, si la golpeaba, se caería un poco, se fracturaría y tendría la marca de su puño para siempre, al menos hasta que volviera a arreglarla.

Castiel le había dado un puñetazo a la coraza que con tanto esmero se había hecho. Dean estaba viendo como se agrietaba e intentaba repararla pero, al mismo tiempo, se preguntaba si podría salir de ella.

Sammy ya le había dicho que no siempre tiene que terminar igual, que no todos eran Castiel y Dean sabía eso; había salido con un tío llamado Owen que para nada era como Castiel, Dean lo había querido mucho, casi amado, y el miedo lo hizo retroceder un enorme paso y romperle el corazón a Owen antes de que se lo rompieran a él. También había salido con Lidia, la modelo ucraniana que quiso asentarse con él. Dean también la había querido mucho pero…pero volvió a tener miedo.

Todo el mundo le decía que no todos eran Castiel y Dean era consciente de eso, pero también sabía que ese era el problema, que ninguno era Castiel.

Su vida amorosa se basaba en buscar a alguien que le hiciera sentir lo mismo que el chico que conoció en Olympic, que lo volviera a hacer feliz, alguien que le recordara la belleza del mundo y le mostrara la vida a su modo. Quería volver a sentir eso y al principio de todas sus relaciones parecía que lo había encontrado, que había encontrado quien llenara el vacío pero…pero al final se llevaba la decepción o decidía que no quería salir herido de nuevo.

_—No, por favor. No te vayas. Si cometí un error lo compensaré—Owen se dejó caer de rodillas y tomó el pantalón de Dean—No me dejes, Dean. Por favor._

_—Escucha, no te hagas esto, ¿sí? Es patético—Dean se soltó del agarre y lo miró como quien carece de alma—No puedo darte lo que pides, Owen. Ya se está volviendo aburrido._

_—No presionaré con lo de casarnos, Dean—Owen siguió en el suelo mirándolo con anhelo—Por favor, te esperaré lo que quieras. Te amo—Dean hizo una mueca—No me dejes, cariño. Por favor, sin ti me muero._

_—Estás siendo muy patético, Owen, te engañé ¿entiendes? Me acosté con una chica porque tiene tetas y vagina, cosa que tú no—Owen soltó un sollozo haciendo que Dean pusiera los ojos en blanco—Quiérete un poco, hombre. Creo que será mejor que me vaya._

_—Te quedarás solo si sigues así—sollozó Owen sin levantarse—Yo te amo así, roto y dolido, puedo perdonarte Dean, ¿por qué me dejas?_

Esa había sido la solución de Dean para todos sus problemas desde que tiene 23, irse antes de que las cosas lo alcanzaran. Mejor terminar y arruinar algo antes de que adquiriera forma.

Dean no le había dicho a nadie que las últimas palabras que le dirigió Owen antes de que saliera de su casa eran las únicas que le habían calado de todas sus rupturas y no sólo porque quería al chico sino por…por hacerle pensar lo que hubiera ocurrido si él hubiera perdonado a Castiel en el instante en que llamó.

Sabía que enamorarse de su nuevo yo no era fácil pues él era un hombre con muchos problemas, lo sabía. Y solía sentirse culpable por el dolor que le causó a Owen, por no valorar lo que le dio.

Era irónico, ¿no? Como nuestros pobres personajes repiten los mismos errores que cometieron con ellos. Dean veía esa ironía en su vida, veía como era una hija de perra y él lastimaba a todos como lo hirieron a él, se regodeaba en ese dolor cuando los veía suplicar que se quedara, cuando le decían que no era problema, cuando lloraban diciendo que lo amaban.

Era lo mismo que escuchó de Castiel hace tantos años. Era el recuerdo que rememoraba cuando escuchaba las súplicas de sus parejas. Era lo mismo que estaba deseando dejar ir en ese momento.

Se talló el rostro, exasperado por estar pensando en esas tonterías y no en el trabajo, ¿cuántos tenía? ¿Trece? Al rato va a querer hacer pijamada con los que vivían allí con él mientras le trenzaban el cabello a Sammy y hablaban de sus sentimientos.

—Dean—su hermano tocó la puerta antes de abrirla haciendo que se incorporara de la cama—Ya ha llegado el invitado de Samantha, ¿podrías bajar?—Dean suspiró.

— ¿Vino él?

Dean sabía a quién había invitado Samantha porque había hablado con él en el trabajo. Ella parecía emocionada con el hombre y quería que conociera su casa y a su familia, Dean le dijo que parecían ir muy rápido para apenas conocerse pero Samantha parecía…contenta, como si él le diera alegría y la hiciera sentir una niña, incluso parecía estar de buenas porque bailaba y cantaba.

Sentía demasiado familiar aquel sentimiento haciendo que mirar a su prima con aquel sujeto tan bajito doliera, envidiando de nueva cuenta lo que otros tenían cuando a él se lo quitaron, volviendo a odiar al hombre que amó hace años.

—No—aclaró Sam—Él…Gabriel dijo que no se encontraba bien—Dean asintió mientras suspiraba—Odio verte así, lo sabes ¿verdad?—Dean sonrió con tristeza en dirección a su hermanito.

“—Dean, no digo que lo que te hizo esté bien, sé que no lo es, la infidelidad no tiene justificación—el mayor hizo una mueca—Sólo que no fueron los primeros y dudo que sean los últimos con tu historial—Sam se recargó en el marco de la puerta—Esto te está lastimando.

—Ya sé, Sammy. Ya sé—Dean suspiró—No es que no me dé cuenta, sé que no está malditamente bien que no sea capaz de tener una relación o que arruine las que tengo pero, no sé, creo que es más fácil así.

—El Dean que yo recuerdo nunca se iba por lo fácil—gruñó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—Sammy, el Dean que tú recuerdas se…se destruyó a sí mismo cuando creyó que sería suficiente—Dean se levantó y caminó hasta su hermano—Creo que lo que necesito es un poco de tiempo para…

—Ha pasado tiempo, llevas diciendo eso desde que te graduaste. Siempre pides tiempo, Dean. Y eso es lo que menos tenemos y lo sabes.

—Te lo dije cuando no lo había visto—Dean suspiró mirando a su hermano—Yo…yo siento que…lo vi y fue como si me dieran un puñetazo—Sam parpadeó ante las palabras de su hermano.

“—Fue como si alguien se burlara de mí y me dijera que aún no lo he superado. Te juro que intenté odiarlo, lo traté pésimo en la boda y algo dentro de mí decía que no se lo merecía pero también estaba es aparte que decía que estaba bien. Que él lo tenía ganado—se llevó la mano al rostro intentando calmarse—Esto que siento es muy jodido, ni siquiera puedo decir su nombre, maldita sea. Quiero odiarlo de vuelta pero…

— ¿Pero?—preguntó Sam ladeando la cabeza, esperando a que su hermano siguiera.

—Lo extrañé—susurró con los ojos llorosos.

Sam abrazó a su hermano intentando evitar el llanto de éste y tratando de comprender su dolor, o al menos todos los sentimientos que tenía pero era difícil porque Dean no era fácil y, por lo general, no era muy expresivo.

Además, Dean era todo un lío emocional en ese momento porque tenía sentimientos encontrados, ¿quién en su sano juicio extraña a quien lo lastimó? ¿Por qué sentía que lo quería a su lado y al mismo tiempo al otro lado del atlántico? Era muy confuso y sentía que si seguía así terminaría haciendo una tontería.

—Sam—hablaron a sus espaldas sobresaltándolos—Lo siento, Samantha quieren que bajen y dejen de esconderse.

Sam sonrió abiertamente al ver a Eileen allí y asintió, diciéndole que no tardarían. La chica le sonrió a Dean en un intento de hacerlo sentir mejor y bajó las escaleras para seguir ayudando a Samantha a acomodar la mesa.

—Lo que sientes cuando la ves sonreír—susurró Dean atrayendo la atención de Sam—Lo que sientes cuando la ves, ¿ese puñetazo en el estómago y a tu corazón sufriendo arritmias?

—Es un tanto perturbante que sepas cómo me siento cuando la veo, pero sí, siento eso, ¿por qué?

—Eso es lo que sentí cuando lo vi en la boda—confesó Dean—Eso es lo que sentía cuando iba a verlo hace años y es lo que sentí cuando…cuando lo tuve frente a mí, ¿ahora lo entiendes?

No, Sam no lo entendía pero intentaba hacerlo. La solución de ambos fue posponer aquello para ir a cenar antes de que Samantha subiera y los llevara al comedor de las orejas.

…

Castiel suspiró mientras pasaba todas las imágenes de la cámara a la computadora y comenzaba a seleccionar las que usaría para el artículo. Quería tenerlo listo a pesar de tener algunos meses para ser publicado…bueno, en realidad sólo quería tener algo que hacer.

Cuando todas las imágenes cargaron comenzó a revisarlas intentando encontrar las adecuadas pero en casi todas Dean salía fotografiado, ya sea sonriendo mientras miraba a Peter o pensativo atendiendo a lo que Tony explicaba. Castiel suspiró viendo el poco material que tenía pero no se atrevió a borrarlo, en cambio se cruzó de piernas y colocó la computadora en ellas para admirarlas.

Admiró la piel de aquel hombre tostada por el sol, en la sonrisa ladina que hace tantos años le robó el aliento, acaricio la pantalla intentando sentir la textura de la mejilla y la barba incipiente bajo la yema de sus dedos.

Quería matarlo por haberlo arrojado a la fuente, quería molerlo a golpes por ser un idiota, por decir algo que hacía despertar una esperanza y luego hacer como que nada pasó…pero también quería envolverlo con ambos brazos y no soltarlo, quería volver a escuchar su melodía favorita y dormir a su lado hasta que el amanecer los despertara.

_—Sé que duele, Castiel—su padre lo abrazó—Sé que es difícil y que sientes que el mundo se va a terminar—Cass sonrió._

_—No, no lo sabes. Mamá nunca te dejó._

_—Te sorprenderían las veces que me dijo que no—le susurró haciéndolo reír—Al final siempre pasa, hijo, aunque creas que no es así—Cass lo miró suspirando—Y esa mirada—señaló la foto que abarcaba la pantalla de la computadora—No es algo que se pueda fingir, son el tipo de miradas que le das a una sola persona el resto de tu vida._

Castiel admiró la fotografía que había tomado al final de la entrevista, aquella donde sólo enfocaba a Dean.

Vio sus ojos, la forma en que sonreía y en cómo algo parecía estar mal. Esa no era la sonrisa en la fotografía que tenía en la cartera, ésta era fingida, era triste. Como si Dean trajera algo cargando sobre sus hombros. Castiel cerró los ojos y se dejó caer en las almohadas dejando la computadora de lado.

Sus gatos dormían profundamente en la cama de Gabriel así que no tenía de qué preocuparse, ya se había puesto el ungüento que el tatuador les había dado para que no se les inflamara de más el tatuaje así que estaba servido por aquella noche.

Su mejor amigo había asistido a una cena con Samantha y había querido que lo acompañara pero, aunque todo su ser decía sí, había declinado amablemente alegando que se sentía un poco mal y tenía que pensar bien las cosas antes de volver a LA. Y por pensar bien las cosas Castiel se refería a lo que haría cuando viera a Trenton y le dijera que se iba y que podría quedarse con el apartamento.

De sólo pensarlo se llenó de temor y se preguntó si en serio sería capaz de dejarlo.

Ya llevaban juntos casi una década, trabajaban juntos la mayoría de las veces, compartían todo; la vida de Cass giraba en torno a la de Trenton y cuando se fuera, ¿qué sería de él? Nada, no tendría nada, no sería nada.

Castiel se talló el rostro, desesperado por aquel sentimiento de dependencia que crecía en su interior, por la necesidad de llamarle y decirle que lo extrañaba.

Sabía que no debía seguir a su lado, que ya había sido suficiente de toda esa mierda que le daba y todo ese dolor que traía consigo. Sabía que lo que su padre le dijo era cierto, que si seguía con Trenton terminaría muerto, y algo dentro de él esperaba que fuera así, algo que Castiel no quería que tomara el control.

Era una parte oscura dentro de su ser que le decía que si Castiel moría todo ese dolor desaparecería, toda esa ansiedad y esa depresión que sentía se iría y no volvería a molestarlo.

Y puede que Cass lo hubiera considerado si no encontrara al mundo un lugar fascinante; si no viera el amor en las personas, si no escuchara las risas de los niños y no oliera las donas puede que Castiel hace algún tiempo que habría intentado suicidarse. No lo pensaba porque le encantaba el lugar donde vivía, no le gustaba cómo ni con quién vivía, pero el dónde era su favorito. Los colores eran tan alegres, los aromas y los sonidos…

Como el sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada.

Frunció el ceño, preguntándose quién podría ser dado que no había pedido servicio a la habitación y Gabriel tenía su propia llave. Se aseguró de que sus gatos siguieran dormidos y se encaminó a la puerta arrastrando los pies descalzos por el suelo.

Volvieron a tocar haciendo que gruñera, fastidiado.

Uno ya no podía sumirse en la depresión y autocompasión sin que lo interrumpieran.

—Ya van, carajo—gruñó al escuchar como volvían a llamar—Es una habitación grande, ¿sabe? Y estaba en…—la voz se le fue al abrir la puerta— ¿Qué…?

—Sólo una última vez—aclaró el recién llegado mientras entraba a la habitación—Una vez más y ya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y yo te quiero máaaaAAAaaas, aunque tu no me creas yo te quiero máaaaAs y hoy encontrarás lo que no has encontrado en todos los demáaaaS  
> Y bailaré contigo, te juro que por siempre bailaré contigo al frío de la noche yo seré tu abrigo, por enamorarse nunca habrá castigooooOOOO
> 
> Sorry, ya acabé con mi musical, sigan en lo que estaban los tqm.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy segura de que éste cap lo escribí inspirado en la canción One Last Time de Ariana Grande.
> 
> En la versión de wattpad, la frase del principio era una línea de la canción Addicted de James Maslow pero cuando lo edité decidí cambiarla por una de Hozier que me gustó mucho c: Información innecesaria pero weno

> _“Yo sería el último hilo de verdad en el mito perdido del amor verdadero. Yo sería la dulce sensación de liberación con la que la humanidad ahora sueña.”—Talk,_ Hozier _._

**…**

Cuando estás comiendo pizza y caes en cuenta de la cantidad de rebanadas que te has comido te dices “una y ya” ¿y sin embargo sigues comiendo? Cuando ves tú serie favorita dices “un capítulo y ya” ¿y terminas toda la temporada? O con los libros, ya es tarde y sabes que debes dormir pero te dices a ti mismo _uno y ya_ , sin embargo terminas la lectura. ¿Te ha pasado? A mi constantemente sino es que en todo momento.

Tal vez ocurra porque la voluntad de los humanos es muy… ¿flexible? O tal vez sea el autocontrol. Pero también tenerlo puede jugar en nuestra contra. Un ejemplo ¿alguna vez te has prometido dejar de comer algo por determinado tiempo? Ya sabes, cuando te das cuenta de la cantidad de tu consumo y te dices que dejarás de comerlo por un mes o unas semanas para limpiarte de eso o al menos controlarte.

Mi madre y yo lo hicimos con el chocolate una cuaresma; a mí se me olvidaba y compraba varios, ya que me los comía alguien me recordaba mi promesa, mi respuesta era _este y ya_. En cambio, mi mamá cumplió y dejó de comerlos pero cuando se cumplió el plazo se comió una bolsa de chocolates ella sola.

¿Por qué les cuento esto? Porque cuando uno se dice a sí mismo que una vez más y ya, que podrá vivir sin eso, sabe que se está engañando porque hay de dos opciones; lo volverás a hacer sin parar, olvidando tu promesa como yo, o cumplirás determinado tiempo y al final te volverás loco y lo harás sin control, como un drogadicto buscando desesperadamente la droga después de su desintoxicación.

¿Entendieron el punto? ¿Sí? Bueno, entonces entienden lo que se estaba dando en aquella habitación de un hotel cinco estrellas en Miami.

La ropa iba dejando un camino como si de migajas se tratara de la entrada hasta una de las camas. Veías la camiseta negra con el logo de alguna banda olvidada, la playera azul de manga larga que se aseguraba de esconder ciertas marcas. Un pijama decoraba el suelo hecho un revoltijo con unos desgastados pantalones de mezclilla. Una bota se encontraba demasiado lejos de la otra y los calcetines ni se diga, uno le había caído a _Loki_ en la cara haciéndolo removerse inquieto pero sin despertarse del todo.

La cama en donde no estaban durmiendo aquellos felinos estaba siendo invadida por un revoltijo de piernas y brazos, era tan difícil diferenciar qué pertenecía a cada uno, era como si se tratara de uno solo. _Mish_ creía que era un monstruo cuando miró un momento, y los ruidos que provocaba eran molestos, tanto que decidió irse al recibidor que quedarse allí y seguir escuchando aquello. _Loki_ la siguió poco después porque volvió a caerle otra prenda en la cara fastidiando por completo su sueño.

Castiel jadeó cuando sintió ligeras mordidas en un costado del cuello y, por un momento, temió que le encajaran los dientes, sin embargo lo que sintió fue la húmeda lengua del dueño de esas caricias acariciarle seguido de los labios y alguna mordida leve sobre su piel, como si quisiera sentir el pulso acelerado de sus venas, era una muestra de su deseo, no un castigo impuesto.

Castiel dejó caer la cabeza en las almohadas y miró el techo perdiéndose en las caricias que no dolían sino todo lo contrario, en esas caricias que lo hacían sentir en una nube, que importaba. No tenía temor de despertar lastimado a la mañana siguiente, de mirarse en el espejo y descubrir nuevos hematomas.

El hombre que tenía encima se apartó hincándose entre sus piernas y tomó el frasco que había colocado en la mesilla de noche empapándose los dedos de lubricante.

—Eso fue muy presuntuoso de tu parte—jadeó Castiel al verlo embadurnarse de aquello antes de dirigirlos a su entrada—Pude cerrarte la puerta en la cara—el interpelado sonrió mientras acariciaba la entrada de Castiel sacándole un gemido.

—Esperaba que no lo hicieras—confesó mientras metía uno de sus dedos con precaución sacándole un jadeo al hombre en la cama—Estás más estrecho de lo que recuerdo.

—Me atrofié a falta de uso—gimió mientras miraba la mano entre sus piernas.

—Entonces vamos a tener que volver a como estaba antes, ¿no?

Con aquella promesa hecha Castiel disfrutó del intruso en su interior, acompasando las caderas con los movimientos de esa mano ajena en él.

El hombre sobre él se las ingenió para acomodarse entre sus piernas y llevarse el miembro a su boca haciendo que Castiel pegara un grito agudo que fue respondido por los maullidos molestos de los mininos ante tanto relajo. Se llevó una mano a los labios para acallar los gemidos y con la otra tomó el cabello del hombre, que obviamente ya sabemos todos de quién se trata, y comenzó a dirigirlo mientras embestía de a poco su boca.

Los ojos verdes se toparon los ojos azules mientras el primero seguía atendiendo la erección del pelinegro. Castiel sintió que no tardaba en correrse al ver esos rosados labios alrededor de él y quiso detenerlo pero el rubio negó, se apartó sólo unos instantes y le quitó la mano de la boca mientras con la otra seguía preparándolo para aquello que no estaba seguro de poder esperar.

—Ha pasado un tiempo. Déjame oírte—entrelazó sus dedos apretándolos con fuerza.

—Hay inquilinos en la habitación de al lado—aclaró Cass sin aliento mientras apretaba los dedos que estaban entre los suyos.

—No sería la primera vez que les damos a las personas un show gratis.

Aquello sacó risas en el pelinegro mientras asentía.

Tiró del cabello que tenía en su puño y colocó las piernas alrededor de los hombros de Dean, jadeó su nombre al volver a sentir la calidez de su boca y comenzó a mover tentativamente las caderas al compás de los dedos de Dean para que los movimientos fueran sincronizados.

Aquella lentitud pronto se volvió desesperada y Castiel se vio en la necesidad de apoyarse sobre sus codos para poder moverse más rápido. Sintió la lengua de Dean enrollarse en su eje y luego como apretaba las mejillas a su alrededor.

—Dean, me voy a correr—advirtió encontrándose con los ojos verdes—Y a ti no…

—Hazlo—masculló apartándose unos centímetros—Ya no me importa.

Mordió ligeramente la punta, apenas un raspón con los dientes, antes de envolver los labios alrededor de ella y chuparla como lo sueles hacer con una paleta helada antes de que se derrita y Castiel se licuó el cerebro con eso. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y tiró del cabello de Dean mientras éste lo limpiaba todo, sonriendo orgulloso de aún tener ese poder en él.

—Date la vuelta—susurró mientras se levantaba y se relamía los labios.

—No—sentenció Castiel dejándose caer en la cama sin aliento.

— ¿No? ¿Por…?

—Así le gusta a él cuando…—la dicha del orgasmo fue sustituida por la tristeza haciendo que Dean se reprendiera mentalmente—No me gusta así.

—Está bien—lo tranquilizó con una sonrisa mientras alcanzaba el paquete de aluminio que dejó junto al lubricante—Sólo, deja tus piernas en mis hombros.

Castiel asintió mientras se acomodaba sobre las almohadas y seguía envolviendo a Dean con las piernas. Lo vio ponerse con rapidez el condón y luego inclinarse hasta que estuvo sobre él, haciendo que Cass se lamiera los labios al verlo tan cerca después de tanto tiempo y sin ese odio latiente en sus ojos.

Era como si lo que vio en la boda se esfumara, volvían a ser los ojos risueños de Dean, del mismo chico que le encantaba estar en su auto abrazándolo y platicando del todo y la nada.

Sonrió un poco mientras deslizaba una mano por su mejilla sintiendo la áspera barba bajo su palma, acarició las pecas en sus pómulos y después delineó la forma de sus labios con el pulgar, con la otra mano siguió peinando su cabello y apartándoselo de la frente mientras Dean entreabría los labios y lamía la yema del pulgar que estaba cerca de su boca.

—No me mires así—susurró mientras movía sus caderas hacia adelante, rozando el lugar que anhelaba por él.

— ¿Así cómo?—murmuró el pelinegro mientras alzaba un poco las caderas.

—Como si me hubieras extrañado.

Castiel se inclinó hasta poder colocar su frente sobre la de Dean, apartó una de sus piernas de alrededor de sus hombros y envolvió su cintura para evitar que se alejara, volvió a delinearlos labios con la punta del pulgar y a tirar de su cabello suavemente, Dean lo miró interesado mientras iba entrando de a poco, sacándole un jadeo al pelinegro que golpeó contra su rostro.

—Es que te extrañe—susurró Cass mientras rozaba sus labios contra los de Dean.

Los ojos de Dean se encendieron ante aquellas palabras y aplastó su boca contra la de Cass tirándolo en la cama con él encima, logrando que el hombre de ojos azules gimiera su nombre y olvidara, por un momento, las marcas en su cuerpo, dejándose amar una última vez.

…

—Me gusta tu tatuaje—susurró Dean mientras peinaba el cabello de Castiel.

—Me lo hice hace poco—aclaró mientras apoyaba la barbilla sobre los brazos doblados en el pecho de Dean—Fue idea de Gabriel.

—Al parecer tiene buenas ideas en ocasiones—ambos rieron por eso.

Cass se encontraba recostado sobre Dean mientras este peinaba su cabello. No habían hablado mucho desde que se pusieron en ello, lo cierto es que no habían hablado casi nada que no fueran sus nombres siendo dichos en una nota alta.

Cuando acabaron con aquello Castiel se había recostado sobre el pecho de Dean apoyando el mentón en sus brazos mientras sus dedos vagaban por su cuello o su rostro, Dean tenía un brazo en la nuca y el otro acariciaba la espalda de Cass delineando la forma de las alas tatuadas, fascinado por cómo se veían.

No hablaban, simplemente disfrutaban del otro en silencio, intentaban volver a grabarse la piel y las facciones ajenas en las manos, intentaban memorizar el nuevo camino que antes habían trazado, aprenderse las nuevas rutas con la vaga esperanza de volver a explorarlas en otra ocasión.

Cass no sabía por qué había ido y dónde los dejaba aquello pero tampoco se sentía capaz de preguntar y arruinar el momento. Dean lo hizo por algo así que él era quién tenía que aclararlo.

—A Samantha le gusta Gabe—susurró el rubio mientras comenzaba a acariciar la nuca de Castiel.

—Y a Gabriel le gusta Samantha—susurró Cass mientras suspiraba ante la caricia—Me dijo que se casará con ella apenas la presente a sus padres—Dean se soltó riendo haciendo que su pecho vibrara, y Cass con él.

—Mmm, primero debe tener mi aprobación y no lo sé, Gabriel es muy molesto como para tenerlo de cuñado.

Castiel se soltó riendo alzando un poco la cabeza, miró la sonrisa de Dean y en cómo él parecía divertido con su comentario. Esa era la sonrisa que él recordaba, la misma sonrisa que tenía encerrada en una caja en Olympic, la misma sonrisa que cargaba en su cartera.

Ése era su Dean.

—Pensé que Samantha era tu esposa y Peter tu hijo—confesó mientras volvía a apoyar el mentón en su brazo y con una mano le acariciaba la barbilla.

—Samantha es mi prima—aclaró mientras tiraba de su cabello haciéndolo soltar un gruñido de molestia—Es como una hermana para mí y Sammy.

— ¿Es una advertencia para Gabriel?—preguntó divertido.

—Sí, le hace algo a mi prima y le rompo la cara—inclinó el rostro haciendo que Cass se alzara un poco para poder verlo— ¿Te pusiste celoso cuando me viste con ella?—preguntó mientras deslizaba la mano de su cabello hasta su mejilla.

Castiel se mordió el labio inferior y mejor se dedicó a ver sus dedos acariciar la mandíbula de Dean seguido del cuello y las clavículas, fascinado con la forma en que los huesos y los músculos se marcaban, sonrió al sentir el acelerado latido de su sangre correr por un costado de su cuello y comenzó a contar las pecas que salpicaban sus hombros.

—Oye—Dean habló con delicadeza y lo obligó a mirarlo—Contesta.

—Fue más…me puse triste—admitió ruborizándose—Tú tenías una familia y yo una relación tóxica que no podía dejar—se encogió de hombros y le regaló una triste sonrisa—Es tonto, ¿verdad? Me puse triste porque tú tenías una familia y yo no.

—No es tan triste—murmuró Dean con el ceño fruncido—Lo entiendo—Cass se inclinó y le besó la mejilla y luego la punta de la nariz—Oye, sólo traía un condón—gruñó mientras Castiel se dedicaba a besarle el rostro.

—Me revisé hace dos semanas—susurró deslizándose a su cuello—Estoy limpio.

—Genial, yo me revisé hace un mes y sigo limpio—Dean jadeó al sentir los dientes de Castiel deslizarse por su manzana de Adán—Pero…

—Dean, hace años que no disfruto del sexo como hoy—Castiel se apartó mientras se inclinaba sobre él—No es que no lo tenga es sólo que…—se mordió el labio, enmudeciendo—Está bien si ya no quieres, puedo quedarme sólo recostado.

Dean lo envolvió con ambos brazos evitando que se apartara de él y lo obligó a mirarlo de nuevo, odiando que la tristeza y el miedo volviera a opacar el brillo risueño de esos bonitos ojos azules.

Temía la respuesta a lo que iba a preguntarle pero no podía ignorarlo.

— ¿Él no te deja disfrutar?—preguntó confundido.

—No, no es eso—Castiel se apresuró a negar mientras se incorporaba y se sentaba sobre el vientre de Dean—Es más…estoy más preocupado por las marcas que me hará que por tener un orgasmo—Dean lo tomó de las caderas y él apoyó ambas manos en su pecho—Soy algo así como su consolador. Si me concentro puedo tener una erección que dure lo suficiente para que él se corra—se encogió de hombros haciendo que Dean gruñera—Es mejor que la viagra que me hace tomar.

—Lo dices como si no importara—replicó mientras se recorría hasta apoyarse en la cabecera de la cama.

—No lo hace…al menos no mucho—Castiel presionó sus manos con fuerza en el pecho de Dean y luego las deslizó a su abdomen contorneando las líneas marcadas—Sería más fácil si yo fuera el receptor pero él…él es…—se estremeció al recordar aquella experiencia poco grata que hizo temblar sus manos—No me gusta ser el receptor con él, así que es más fácil si soy el lanzador—sonrió mientras Dean seguía mirándolo con el ceño fruncido—No quiero seguir hablando de eso, por favor.

Dean asintió mientras lo hacía acercarse para besarlo.

Se tomó su tiempo mordisqueando y lamiendo los labios de Castiel antes de profundizarlo y sacarle un gemido al pelinegro. Cass apoyó las manos en el cabecero mientras comenzaba a mover las caderas sobre el abdomen de Dean creando fricción sobre su erección medio erecta, chupó la lengua de Dean haciendo que éste lo abrazara con más fuerza y se moviera inquieto.

Convirtieron lo que en un principio era un beso inocente en uno sucio que hacía mucho ruido. Ambos sentían los labios realmente húmedos, cambiaban el ángulo del beso cada dos por tres e intentaban dominar al otro, tomar las riendas y guiar pero ninguno tenía intenciones de rendirse.

— ¿Me quieres follar, Cass?—preguntó Dean en un jadeo apartándose lo suficiente para respirar.

— ¿Honestamente? Quiero que me folles hasta que no pueda caminar—susurró sobre sus labios sacándole un gemido al otro.

—No me ilusiones—gruñó mientras le tomaba el cabello en un puño.

—Hazlo, por favor—gimió mientras seguía frotando su erección contra el abdomen de Dean—Fóllame hasta que no puedas más. Hasta que…que se me olvide el miedo de estar con alguien—colocó su frente sobre la de Dean—Por favor—susurró contra sus labios.

—Odio que supliques—gruñó antes de volver atraerlo a él y besarlo con desesperación.

Castiel gimió al verse bien recibido y se acomodó sobre Dean mientras éste se estiraba intentando dar con el lubricante en la mesilla de noche, tirando algunas cosas en el proceso, respondiendo una llamada entrante en el celular que descansaba en vibrador sobre éste.

Dean se apartó lo suficiente para ver donde estaba el maldito frasco ganándose un gemido de protesta de parte de Castiel, y lo tomó arrojándolo a la cama para no perderlo de vista en lo que seguía, volviendo a concentrarse en los labios inquietos que iban y venían por todo su rostro.

 _—Castiel—_ se escuchó desde el teléfono pero los implicados en la habitación estaban demasiado ocupados como para prestarle atención— _Castiel, ya llegué a LA, ¿por qué no están tus cosas? Castiel te estoy hablando, ¡maldita sea, contesta! ¿Quieres dejarme de nuevo?_

Castiel gimió mientras se acomodaba sobre la erección de Dean cubierta de lubricante.

Dean jadeó al verlo tomar la iniciativa sintiendo que nunca había visto algo tan erótico como un Castiel de casi treinta años con vello facial y el cabello desordenado montándolo, gimió al sentir su calor envolverlo y, tomándolo de las caderas, comenzó a marcar un ritmo que sacaba resuellos y gemidos del pelinegro mientras se sostenía de la cabecera para no perder el equilibrio pero molestando a los inquilinos de al lado por el ruido de la madera contra la pared.

No sería un encuentro de Cass y Dean si no molestan a otros con su escándalo.

_—Castiel, ¿qué carajos…? ¡Si es una broma más te vale pararla porque no es divertida!_

Dean frunció el ceño ante el molesto sonido que escuchaba, como un molesto mosquito, y le impedía admirar el show que Cass montaba para y _sobre_ él.

Miró la mesilla de noche viendo el celular del pelinegro iluminado y atrajo su atención señalando el aparato de manera distraída más concentrado en alargar aquello que en pensar en la llamada recibida.

Castiel dejó de moverse para tomarlo y ver el verificador de llamadas. Suspiró sintiendo el temor de llevárselo al oído instalarse en su estómago, apagando un momento la dicha que tenía.

El pánico volvió a cerrarle la garganta, sus ojos se nublaron mientras sus manos temblaban violentamente amenazando con dejar caer el teléfono sobre Dean haciendo que éste frunciera el ceño ante su reacción, preocupándose lejanamente pro su comportamiento.

— ¿Es él?—preguntó Dean en un susurro, a lo que Cass asintió—Dame—sin darle tiempo a nada le arrebató el teléfono llevándoselo al oído.

—Dean, no creo que…

—Sí, hola. ¿Quién habla?...oh, no se va a poder… ¿Castiel, tu novio? Permíteme reírme…No, tú vas a escuchar bien, hijo de perra, si me vuelvo a enterar que lo buscaste, que lo golpeaste o que le hiciste algo iré y te romperé cada hueso que tienes y no volverás a bailar en tu miserable existencia, así que mejor la piensas a detalle porque tienes más de 200 huesos y los grandes se pueden romper en varias partes…No, amigo, no es una amenaza es una maldita promesa y yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo—Castiel parpadeó al escuchar a Dean tan molesto pero, sin duda, tan caliente—Así que, si nos disculpas, estamos follando y Castiel necesita disfrutar de algo que tú no le das.

Sin más, Dean colgó y arrojó el teléfono a su lado ante la mirada incrédula de Castiel. Ambos se quedaron mirando un momento sin comprender muy bien qué hacer a continuación pues sentía un poco de tensión en el aire.

El que solucionó aquello fue Castiel pues tomó del cuello a Dean y lo hizo sentarse bajo él mientras se acercaba y lo besaba.

—Eso fue tan jodidamente caliente—gimió mientras volvía a su ritmo anterior.

—Así se trata a la mierda como él—gruñó el interpelado tomándolo de las caderas y ayudándolo a marcar el ritmo anterior—No vuelvas con él—Cass negó con la cabeza mientras se sostenía del cuello de Dean—Y rasúrate la barba, te ves más viejo de lo que eres.

Aquello los hizo reír a ambos antes de volver a perderse en lo que hacían.

…

—Estoy muy pegajoso—gruñó Dean mientras Castiel sonreía a su lado—No, no. Quita la sonrisita de suficiencia de tu rostro—gruñó mientras se incorporaba y se ponía sobre él—Huelo a ti—susurró colocando sus labios sobre los suyos.

—Nada que un baño no solucione—habló sonriendo mientras pasaba ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de Dean—Pero hueles bien—se inclinó lamiéndole la mejilla haciendo que el otro gruñera.

—Eso es asqueroso—masculló.

—Tu pene no cree eso.

Dean miró hacia abajo viendo como volvía a tener una erección ante lo que Castiel había hecho y eso le molesto. ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera ponerlo tan rápido después de todo el tiempo que había pasado?

Había ido al hotel después de la cena con la intención de quitarse esa incertidumbre que tenía, con las ganas de tenerlo una última vez y luego seguir con su vida. Sabía que eso era lo que tenía, que era lo único que iba a saciar esas ansias y aplacar esos sentimientos. Después de todo ¿quién no va y se enrolla con un ex? Todo el mundo lo hacía y seguían su vida como si nada.

Él era Dean Winchester, podría ir y tener a Castiel una vez más y luego seguir como si nada. Claro que sí. Podría cerrar ese capítulo de su vida con broche de oro, era lo que ambos necesitaban.

—Traición—gruñó mientras volvía a acomodarse sobre Castiel—Bueno, supongo que debo darle lo que pide—Castiel se soltó riendo mientras Dean volvía a llenarse de lubricante.

—Me sorprende que Ga… _Gabrieeeel_ —gimió cuando Dean entró sin más en él golpeando su próstata—Mierda, un aviso no hace mal.

— ¿Acabas de gemir el nombre de tu mejor amigo?—preguntó ofendido mientras comenzaba a mover sus caderas haciendo que Castiel le encajara las uñas en los hombros.

—Iba a decirte algo al re-respecto pero me i-interrumpiste—jadeó mientras envolvía la cintura de Dean con ambas piernas—Me sorprende que no haya llegado.

—Culpable—susurró mientras comenzaba a besarle el cuello lamiendo las antiguas marcas y creando unas nuevas que no causarían tristeza al verlas—Le pedí a Samantha que se lo quedara mientras venía a buscarte—Castiel tiró de su cabello para hacer que lo mirara—Iba a ser incómodo hacer esto temiendo que él llegara.

—Supongo—jadeó mientras acompasaba sus movimientos con los de Dean—Más rápido, Winchester.

Dean, feliz de la vida, cumplió la petición del pelinegro haciendo que la cabecera comenzara a golpear la pared y la cama chillara de manera escandalosa.

En el recibidor, sobre uno de los sofás que tenía aquella habitación, dos gatos miraban acusadoramente en dirección a donde se encontraban las camas. _Mish_ se estaba poniendo de malas por tanto ruido y _Loki_ se estaba planteando si iba y orinaba la ropa.

Se levantó con esas intenciones pero al acercarse a la cama y olisquear la prenda maulló con insistencia, levantándose sobre las patas traseras y asomándose a la cama escuchando los raros ruidos que hacían. Volvió a maullar llamándolos, intentando hacer que les prestaran atención.

Dean estornudó en el rostro de Cass haciendo que éste perdiera el encanto un segundo.

—Lo…—estornudo—Lo siento, es sólo que…—estornudo—Mierda, maldita alergia.

Dean se apartó de él sentándose sobre sus rodillas haciendo que Castiel se incorporara y mirara alrededor,

Dean no había estornudado desde que llegó y eso que los gatos estaban en la cama de al lado. Los ojos de Cass se encontraron con los de _Loki_ , que estaba sentado en el borde de la cama y movía la cola de un lado a otro mientras maullaba con insistencia, Dean seguía estornudando como atomizador haciendo que el pelinegro sonriera divertido.

—Lo siento, cariño, mamá olvidó el medicamento—Castiel bajó de la cama y tomó a _Loki_ en brazos llevándoselo a la sala.

—Olvidé los gatos—se quejó Dean con voz congestionada haciendo que Castiel se riera—Debí de tomar algo antes de venir.

—En nuestra defensa, nos habían dejado en paz hasta ahora—Castiel colocó a _Loki_ junto a su muy molesta hermana—Lo siento, princesa, se me olvidó que querías tu siesta—le acarició detrás de las orejas intentando calmarla.

Dean apareció detrás de él y lo abrazó de la cintura escondiendo el rostro en la curvatura de su cuello. Castiel sonrió tomando las manos de Dean y recargándose en su pecho mientras éste comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas con la barba.

—Amo tu maldito tatuaje—gruñó el mayor contra su piel.

—El maldito tatuaje dice gracias—Castiel se dio la vuelta en sus brazos para mirarlo— ¿No tienes trabajo mañana?

— ¿Ya me corres?—preguntó con una sonrisa intentando aparentar indiferencia.

—No, pero no quería que fueras sin descansar. No hemos parado desde que llegaste—aclaró mientras enredaba sus dedos en su cabello—Y necesitarás un baño y ropa limpia.

—Puedo arreglármelas, ventajas de ser un jefe—Cass sonrió divertido ante la indiferencia de Dean—Respecto al baño, te tomo la palabra, ¿quieres ducharte? Porque aunque los ame necesito poner mi distancia ahora—gruñó señalando a los gatos—Antes de que vuelva a estornudarte en el rostro—Castiel se soltó riendo.

—El momento más caliente de mi noche—ambos rieron—De acuerdo, duchémonos. ¡Pero un baño, Dean! Nada de terminar igual de sucios, ¿de acuerdo?—lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—De acuerdo, un baño nada más. Promesa de explorador.

Dean alzó la mano derecha como si hiciera un juramento así que Castiel asintió mientras señalaba la puerta que daba al baño. Olvidando por completo que Dean no era explorador.

…

—Mierda—gruñó Castiel mientras sus manos resbalaban por la mampara del baño—Más…allí, ¡joder, justo allí!

Dean sostuvo sus manos antes que resbalaran y entrelazó sus dedos para evitar que Castiel cayera. Lo había convencido de dejarlo admirar las alas y de quedarse sucios mientras el agua de la ducha los golpeaba y, aunque le había constado un poco. Había funcionado.

Así que escuchar los gemidos de Castiel coreados por el agua de la ducha y el sonido de sus pieles era…era uno de sus sonidos favoritos desde ahora.

—Me encanta cuando gritas—susurró en su oído mientras soltaba una de sus manos para poder tomarlo de las caderas.

“—Él nunca lo hizo como yo, ¿verdad?—masculló con los dientes apretados ganándose un gemido—Él no te hace ponerte duro con solo palabras, ¿cierto? Ni siquiera es capaz de hacer que te corras porque es un idiota. Dilo—gruñó embistiendo con más fuerza golpeando la próstata de Castiel, éste soltó un gruñido mientras sus dedos se doblaban sobre el cristal—Vamos, dime quién es el único que te hace sentir esto.

—Tú…ah—gimió intentando respirar—Sólo tú, siempre fuiste tú—ladeó la cabeza para poder mirarlo sobre su hombro—Siempre serás tú.

—Exacto. Esto es mío, Castiel—gruñó haciendo que Castiel asintiera—No importa a cuántos me tire, no importa con quién estés. Siempre será mío—Cass recargó la cabeza en la mampara intentando sofocar sus gemidos.

Un viejo sentimiento se apoderó de ellos en ese mísero instante, los envolvió por completo y los hizo olvidar que aquello sólo era una última vez. Que era la última rebanada de pizza que comerían, que era el último capítulo que verían. Aquello era el último capítulo que iban a leer.

Se olvidaron del límite de tiempo y volvieron a ser Cass y Dean, los dos chicos que se escondían del mundo en Olympic.

…

Castiel suspiró mientras escondía el rostro en el cuello de Dean y éste acariciaba acompasadamente su espalda intentando seguir las líneas de tinta marcadas en su piel.

Ninguno hablaba, se encontraban sentados en el suelo del baño mientras el agua les empapaba el cuerpo y la piel se les enfriaba por eso; a veces se miraban, a veces se daban una muda caricia sin más, a veces se besaban.

Dean pasaba de manera delicada los dedos sobre los viejos moretones de Castiel esperando borrarlos, creyendo que sólo se trataban de marcas de suciedad, tallando con su pulgar hasta que el pelinegro siseaba para darse cuenta que eran heridas. Su garganta se cerraba ante esa imagen odiando cada moretón que iba borrándose conforme pasaban los días.

Habían perdido la cuenta de cuánto llevaban en esa posición pero no tenían intención de moverse de allí en un futuro inmediato, incluso no se encontraban incómodos sino todo lo contrario; Castiel estaba sentado en el regazo de Dean mientras lo mantenía sujeto con fuerza. Ninguno con ánimos de romper la atmosfera que se habían creado, sin ganas de salir de la ilusión que tenía límite de tiempo, se dedicaban a admirarse en silencio mientras el agua seguía corriendo.

—Tal vez deba cerrar la llave—Dean fue el primero en hablar.

—Sí, mejor.

Sin soltar a Castiel, Dean se estiró para poder cerrar la llave y dejar de desperdiciar agua.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras volvían a abrazarse con fuerza y a sumergirse en ese pequeño momento antes de enfrentar la realidad que estaba al otro lado de la puerta, antes de volver a sus vidas y aparentar que nada había pasado.

— ¿Te quedarás más días?—preguntó Dean mientras pegaba los labios al húmedo cabello de Castiel.

—No tantos, debo volver para ver con qué artículo sustituyo el suyo—susurró besándole el cuello.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?—Castiel se tensó ante la pregunta de Dean—No lo entiendo y creo que no lo haré si no me lo explicas. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Castiel sabía que tarde o temprano Dean se lo peguntaría sólo que no tenía una respuesta para eso. ¿Por qué lo hizo? Impulso de idiotez, tal vez.

Quizá lo extrañaba demasiado y quiso sentir lo que sentía con Dean con alguien más; quizá ver a Trenton como lo deja todos los días nubló su razón y lo hizo actuar. Quizá simplemente fue un imbécil que lo arruinó todo porque ¿en serio hay justificación para una infidelidad? Si tienes una pareja debes respetarla, Michael se lo dijo; mierda, había sido tanto tiempo de eso, Castiel había visto lo que terceros provocaban en una relación y él fue y lo arruinó.

¿No le había roto el corazón ya a Hannah? ¿No vio a Balthazar sufrir por eso?

—Es lo mismo que me pregunto al espejo—susurró sin atreverse a mirarlo— ¿Por qué lo hice?—suspiró—Nunca me perdonaré el daño que te hice, Dean, y creo que fue muy tonto de mi parte creer que tú podrías perdonarme—Dean suspiró y lo abrazó con más fuerza—Pero lo que te dije el día de la boda es cierto. Lo siento mucho.

Dean tomó su rostro y lo obligó a que lo mirara.

Las palabras que Hannah le dijo la vez que Castiel tuvo el accidente se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez haciendo que Dean maldijera con los dientes apretados, experimentando de primera mano el dolor de aquella chica y odiándolo.

Contempló los bonitos ojos azules que brillaban de una manera distinta a los que él recordaba, contempló las pestañas y la forma de las cejas, delineó el puente de la nariz y la forma de los labios antes de inclinarse y besarlos.

Aquello era una manera de dejar ir. No se habían perdonado pero al menos intentarían dejarlo estar, dejar de aferrarse al pasado porque eso les evitaba mirar al futuro.

Pero, pues la vida y el destino aún no terminaban de jugar.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Éste cap tiene un poco del por qué Cass no ha dejado a Trenton pero no está todo, parece no ser la gran cosa pero más adelante se revelará una de las principales razones c:

> _La definición de locura es hacer una misma cosa una y otra vez esperando un resultado distinto._

**…**

— ¿No traías una chaqueta?—preguntó Castiel mientras acompañaba a Dean a la puerta.

—Cass, estamos en Miami. Uno siempre se muere de calor—ambos se soltaron riendo.

Castiel estaba envuelto en una de las batas del hotel mientras se detenía en el marco de la puerta y Dean salía al pasillo.

Ambos tenían el mudo acuerdo de aparentar que aquella noche no había pasado, que seguirían con sus vidas como si nada y no tendría por qué repetirse. Si se encontraban en la calle se saludarían amablemente, si tenían que trabajar juntos lo harían pero no volverían a verse en esas circunstancias.

Había sido una última vez. Dean no había perdonado a Castiel y éste lo sabía pero al menos ya habían levantado la bandera blanca.

—Conduce con cuidado—murmuró Castiel mientras Dean asentía— ¿No se te olvida nada?

—Nop—Dean negó con la cabeza—Yo…tal vez hagamos algo por el cumpleaños de Steve, es el cuatro de julio—Cass enarcó las cejas—Ya sé, nos reímos mucho al respecto y me preguntaba si…bueno, si ustedes, ya que andarán por aquí, entiendes…—Castiel sonrió mientras asentía—Samantha obviamente invitará a Gabriel pero quería…—lo señaló un momento antes de meter las manos a sus bolsillos—Que no te sintieras excluido a la hora de asistir… ¿estoy balbuceando, verdad?—Castiel asintió divertido—Demonios, será mejor que…

—Sí, creo que será mejor que te vayas—dijo divertido mientras ladeaba la cabeza—Aunque gracias por la invitación—Dean asintió sin moverse—Sólo hazlo, ¿quieres?

—Gracias por pedirlo—susurró aliviado antes de sujetarlo y besarlo.

Castiel envolvió el cuello de Dean con ambos brazos y tiró de él de vuelta al interior de la habitación haciendo que Dean se soltara riendo mientras cerraba la puerta de una patada. Lo levantó en vilo en el aire antes de dejarlo caer en uno de los sofás y acomodarse sobre él.

—Tengo trabajo—masculló mientras se deshacía de sus pantalones y le abría la bata a Castiel—Tony me va a matar si llego tarde.

—Entonces date prisa—murmuró el pelinegro mientras sonreía abiertamente.

…

Gabriel venía caminando por el pasillo del hotel donde se hospedaba mandándole mensajes a Samantha sobre que había llegado sano y a salvo.

Estaba encantado con esa mujer; la forma en la que sonreía, en la que hablaba con tranquilidad y bromeaba con Sam…Sammy, Gabriel no creía que ese enorme hombre al que ya llamaba Moose fuera el mismo niño que una vez se encontró sentado en la banqueta, había cambiado totalmente. Samantha se parecía un poco a él.

Suspiró al verse compensado con un emoticón de corazón y otro lanzando un beso y sacó la llave de su pantalón cuando llegó a su puerta.

Se preguntaba en qué condiciones se encontraría a Castiel, lo había dejado solo y triste cuando se fue a cenar sabiendo que era mala idea pero su amigo insistió en que necesitaba tiempo a solas para pensar, ¿qué tenía que pensar? Iba a dejar a Trenton y punto, se acabaría cualquier relación con él, íntima y de negocios, y seguiría adelante. No tenía que pensar ni una mierda.

Abrió la puerta sin más pero se detuvo a medio paso al ver el sillón.

— ¿Qué carajos…?—gritó distrayendo a aquel par.

— ¡Gabriel!—Castiel apartó a Dean de un empujón y comenzó a levantarse mientras se cerraba la bata—Creí que llegarías más tarde.

—Y yo que te dejé pensando… ¿qué mierda…?—miró a Dean acusadoramente mientras éste se cerraba los pantalones siendo cubierto por Cass—Dijiste que…creo que me perdí, ¿qué carajos…?

Castiel se apartó el cabello del rostro y se cruzó de brazos mientras la cara se le ponía escarlata de vergüenza. Dean terminó de acomodarse los pantalones y se dio la vuelta contemplando la mirada furibunda de Gabriel que no sabía si golpearlos o mejor irse.

Se acercó a Castiel y tiró de su brazo hasta apartarlo unos metros de Dean.

—Mi última actualización fue de ustedes lanzándose a la fuente—gruñó entre dientes—Pero estabas muy entretenido con…oh Dios, qué asco. Le vi la polla a mi mejor amigo—Gabriel comenzó a tener arcadas haciendo que tanto Dean como Cass pusieran los ojos en blanco— ¿Por qué siempre que compartimos cuarto me toca verlos haciendo sus _homosexualidades_?

—Te quieres tirar a mi prima, más respeto—gruñó Dean acercándose.

—Lo que yo quiero con Samantha es más que un buen rato, Winchester—gruñó Gabriel mirándolo con molestia—Ya vete. Dijo algo de una junta importante con los ingenieros—Dean hizo una mueca.

—Cierto, entonces me voy—miró al pelinegro ganándose un asentimiento—Yo…lo de la fiesta de Steve sigue en pie—Castiel sonrió mientras lo dirigía a la puerta—Lamento la interrupción—le susurró cuando salió al pasillo—Se me olvidó que podía llegar.

—Está bien, nada que una ducha no alivie—Cass asintió acariciándole la mejilla.

Dean se inclinó y lo besó antes de despedirse distraídamente de un indignado Gabriel y caminar al ascensor, temiendo la riña que le iba dar Samantha por llegar tarde y con aquellas fachas.

Castiel cerró la puerta y contó hasta tres antes de enfrentar a su mejor amigo que lo miraba con cara de querer molerlo a golpes en cualquier momento. Ya sabía que hacer molestar a Gabriel no era agradable pero Castiel, en ese momento, quería reír sintiendo que volvían a estar como en Olympic cuando Dean era su secreto.

—Creo que necesito una explicación—gruñó Gabe cruzándose de brazos—Una muy buena, Castiel. ¿Volvieron?—Cass frunció el ceño.

—No…nosotros no volvimos sólo…—se encogió de hombros—No sé, Gabriel. Él llegó y pues…Dean sigue pareciéndome atractivo así que nos pusimos a ello—suspiró tallándose el rostro.

“—Mira, no he dormido nada, tengo que terminar de redactar un artículo sobre un maldito auto que saldrá en diciembre y buscar qué agregar en el siguiente número en su lugar, Trenton me marcó anoche y siento que el culo me duele como el infierno—suspiró—Así que iré a dormir al menos cinco putos minutos antes de enfrentar lo que hice anoche.

—Lo disfrutaste ¿eh, desgraciado?—se burló Gabriel al verlo caminar a la cama más desordenada de todas—Pero en cuanto despiertes comenzaré a joderte con esto.

—Sí, ajá, como sea—Castiel se dejó caer en la cama y suspiró—Si llaman atiende y di que no estoy en servicio—bostezó—Y si es Trenton dile que el apartamento es suyo.

Gabriel sonrió y mejor lo cubrió con una sabana un tanto cubierta de sabe qué carajos, peinó su cabello mientras lo veía dormir con un rostro de quien ha tenido la mejor noche de todas. Negó con la cabeza y mejor telefoneo a servicio a la habitación para pedir un desayuno.

— ¿Y ahora? ¿Dónde dejaste a tus hijos?

…

—Podemos empezar a construirlos en serie una vez que ustedes nos den vía libre—Tony asintió ante las palabras del ingeniero a cargo de _La Colt_ —Sólo necesitamos que firmen los contratos y comenzaremos a trabajar.

—Me parece excelente—aceptó Tony—Bien, ¿qué dices, Dean?—miró a su socio en la silla de al lado y lo vio profundamente dormido—Debe ser una maldita broma, ¡Dean!—lo golpeó sobresaltándolo— ¿Qué carajos crees qué haces?

Dean parpadeó mirando a su alrededor encontrándose con la mirada confundida de todos los presentes. Se incorporó un poco en su asiento acomodándose e intentando aparentar que no había estado durmiendo desde que comenzaron a hablar de estadísticas y números.

Miró a Tony que lo contemplaba con las cejas enarcadas y una mueca de enfado, miró a Samantha del otro lado que parecía furiosa y a todos los ingenieros descubriendo que algunos querían reírse y otros se encontraban ligeramente incómodos.

—No puedo…

—Sí, bueno—Dean interrumpió a Tony mientras se levantaba—Cualquier cosa que haya que firmar que llegue a mi oficina—aclaró—Y espero que podamos sacar el auto a la venta en diciembre, ¿creen que puedan?—algunos asintieron—Perfecto, con permiso.

Dean salió de la sala de juntas antes se poder ser alcanzado por su prima y Tony corriendo a encerrarse en su oficina.

Diablos, se sentía tan cansado, ni siquiera cuando salía los fines de semana se sentía tan agotado, en su defensa dormía al menos cinco minutos en esos días pero ayer…ayer se licuó el cerebro y no durmió absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera había desayunado.

Eso era inaudito. Negó con la cabeza mientras se detenía frente a su cafetera y comenzaba a preparar al menos una taza que le sirviera de consuelo. Debió de aceptar su sugerencia sobre pedir algo de comida antes de que se fuera.

Sonrió con tristeza al recordar sus ojos sonriéndole por primera vez en lo que parecía una vida, al recordar sus manos acariciándole el rostro…

_—Es que te extrañé._

Negó con la cabeza y comenzó a tamborilear los dedos mientras esperaba a que su café estuviera listo.

Ni siquiera él sabía qué lo había motivado a ir a su habitación. Un segundo estaba escuchando a Gabriel hablar de su trabajo y de lo poco que veía a Cass y al siguiente Dean se encontraba conduciendo en dirección al hotel donde se hospedaba.

Quiso hablar con él, quiso decirle muchas cosas; reclamarle de verdad, gritarle que lo odiaba por lastimarlo pero…pero al tenerlo frente a él, al verlo parpadear y mirarlo con esa mueca de confusión que tanto le gustaba…

Volvió arrastrándose a él, sabía que lo haría porque no podía dejarlo estar.

Sí, su relación ya fue, Dean necesitaba mirar hacia adelante y dejar el jodido pasado atrás. Pero joder, él había querido que su futuro fuera él, que se encontrara a su lado a cada paso que daba. ¿Por qué lo hizo? No iba a estar feliz hasta que se lo dijera, hasta que fuera honesto y le dijera la razón del por qué lo engañó de esa manera, ¿fue por la distancia? ¿La falta de tiempo? ¿Por qué dejó de quererlo? Tenía que decirle.

Darle una maldita razón para dejarlo ir.

—Llegas a la industria con la ropa con la que te fuiste ayer en la noche—Samantha entró a su oficina haciendo que Dean se preguntara si podría fingir un síncope nervioso y ahorrarse el regaño—No te rasuraste, estoy segura de que no te bañaste, pero al menos no apestas a alcohol—Dean no la miró y mejor se dedicó a verter su café en la taza—Y todavía te duermes en la junta, ¿es en serio? Dean, te estoy hablando—el interpelado alzó una mano.

—Espera, sólo…—le dio un sorbo a su café y suspiró—Ah, no podía empezar sin él. Ahora, continúa con el regaño. Por cierto, sí me bañé.

—Es…en…serio, imbécil—Samantha comenzó a golpearlo con la carpeta haciendo que Dean se apresurara a poner el escritorio entre ambos— ¿Dónde estabas?

—Follando—dijo como si nada mientras seguía bebiendo su anhelado café—Ya sabes, cuando voy y…

—Follando—repitió incrédula la mujer frente a él mientras dejaba la carpeta sobre el escritorio—Y un carajo, ¡¿tienes una idea de lo preocupados que estábamos?! No contestabas el teléfono, te fuiste sin decir a donde, me pediste que distrajera a Gabriel sin motivo, ¿Con quién estabas follando?—Dean la miró por encima de su taza—Contéstame, estoy a nada de golpearte, ¿era Amara de nuevo?—Dean negó con la cabeza—Oh, ¿fuiste con Nick?

—Cass—susurró sin más colocando su café en el escritorio.

Samantha repitió para sus adentros aquel nombre, como si intentara conectar una idea con el contexto de la oración.

Cass, ese diminutivo era de Castiel, y Dean odiaba a Castiel así que tenía que ser alguien más porque no era posible que se refiriera al mismo hombre con el que se había bañado en la fuente hace dos días.

—Huele a quemado—se burló su primo señalándola—No te fundas muchas neuronas, preciosa. No es nada del otro mundo.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y Dean soltó un gemido al ver a Tony entrar con cara de pocos amigos; Tony no solía enojarse mucho, era lo que todo el mundo conoce como relajado, incluso un poco imprudente, así que Dean sabía que cuando tenía esa cara es que en realidad sí la había cagado o ya lo tenía harto de su comportamiento infantil.

—No lo digas—interrumpió Dean antes de que fuera a hablar—Fui un imbécil que se quedó dormido en la junta, ¿verdad?—Tony se cruzó de brazos frente a él—Pero, ¡hey! Al menos no fue con los alemanes.

— ¿Donde estabas?—le gruñó—Se supone que me ayudarías con Peter hoy—Dean hizo una mueca—Y luces como…luces como si te hubieras ido de motociclista, ¿dónde estabas?

—Follando—gruñó Samantha imitando la pose de Tony—Con _Cass_ —dio énfasis en el nombre haciendo que Dean pusiera los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Cass?—preguntó Tony mirándolo confundido— ¿Cass del verbo _Castiel_? ¿El hombre al que lanzaste a la fuente hace unos días?—Dean gruñó mientras les ignoraba—Lo bueno que asco con tener esa tensión sexual. ¿No que lo odiabas?—Dean tomó su café de nuevo.

—Y lo hago—lo señaló antes de beber—Miren, no soy el primero ni el último que se acuesta con su ex de manera, ya saben. No volverá a pasar—se encogió de hombros.

—Ya, seguro—Tony se dejó caer en la silla frente al escritorio mientras tomaba la carpeta que Samantha había arrojado—Tú muy bien y eso, tienes cara de estar bien cogido—Dean sonrió mientras volvía a beber, _si supieran_ —Pero un detalle, Dean. Uno pequeño. ¡Tiene novio!

—Ex…novio—aclararon los rubios ante eso, Tony los miró incrédulo.

—Como sea, el punto es…

—El punto es que sólo follamos y ya está—gruñó, harto de aquello—No volverá a pasar, ¿entienden? Y de todas formas, ¿desde cuándo les importa con quien paso la noche?—miró a Samantha—Lamento haberme quedado dormido en la junta, ¿sí? No volverá a ocurrir—señaló a Tony, que hojeaba unos documentos— ¿Son los permisos?

— _Yep_ —asintió el castaño mientras comenzaba a juguetear con un bolígrafo—Samantha, ¿nos dejas un momento a solas? Había que atender unas cosas con los de seguridad—miró a la chica guiñándole un ojo—Por favor.

Samantha gruñó antes de salir de la oficina dando un portazo, amenazando con comenzar a quitarles parte de la industria si seguían así; Dean enarcó las cejas ante el sonido y miró a Tony que sólo se encogió de hombros porque, claro, Stark no tendría que soportarla en su casa todo el rato. Aunque sabía que ese no era el problema ahora.

Cuando Sammy y Tony querían hablar con él a solas era porque se venía una riña de mamá gallina, al menos esta vez no estaba involucrado Steve porque allí era como tener cinco años y recibir un regaño de tu padre.

—Los permisos están correctos—murmuró el castaño mientras firmaba—Empezarán a construir en cuanto vean ambas firmas—le extendió la carpeta para que firmara—Así que…Castiel, ¿eh? ¿Sigue siendo como antes?—Dean se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba otro bolígrafo de su lapicero—Apuesto a que ya sabe más cosas—Dean colocó el documento en el escritorio— ¿Quién le dio a quién?—Dean gruñó.

—Tony, ¿por qué hablamos de esto?—Tony se encogió de hombros—En serio. Sólo fui y lo hicimos…varias veces—asintió sonriendo con orgullo—Pero no es como si yo…

— ¿Quisieras volver con él?—inquirió Tony sin más.

Dean balbuceó una respuesta, se quedó en blanco por completo y lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

No es que él quisiera volver con Castiel, porque sabía que no lo haría, pero aquella idea de su mejor amigo era…bueno, sí lo pensó por un momento pero era ridículo, Cass y él no iban a volver, ¿quién comete ese error? Ya habían ido y venido dos veces, una por culpa de Dean y la segunda por Castiel, así que ya debían de parar.

—Su novio es un asno, Tony—fue su respuesta mientras volvía su atención a su café—El muy imbécil ni siquiera se preocupa por él, viste las marcas en su cuello—Tony asintió.

—Las vi, Dean. Y son feas pero no le debes nada—Dean suspiró—Él se lo buscó y…

—Tú no lo conoces como yo, Anthony—le gruñó dejando la taza en el escritorio—Ese…ese Castiel Novak que todo el mundo conoce es sólo la pobre imitación de mi Cass y yo sólo…yo…—comenzó a tartamudear.

—Después no digas que no te lo dije—le advirtió mientras se levantaba y tomaba la carpeta—Y no te enojes conmigo, yo sólo creo que ya deberías de asentarte. Ya sabes, una familia—Dean puso los ojos en blanco—A Amara pareces gustarle, ¿lo has intentado con ella?

—Ambos somos de quitarnos la correa—masculló en respuesta.

—Dean, debes dejar ir lo tuyo con Castiel ahora. Aún puedes empezar de nuevo—le guiñó un ojo—No todos son como él. Así que deja de buscarlo en tus parejas, querido. Le diré a Samantha que te notifique cualquier cosa—salió de la oficina—Y le debes un helado a Peter.

Dean miró la puerta cerrarse antes de dejarse caer contra el respaldo de su asiento suspirando con verdadero agotamiento. Mala idea darle el sermón cuando se encontraba más que cansado. Ya ni siquiera le dejaban disfrutar la dicha que la noche pasada le había otorgado.

_—Siempre serás tú._

Dean sonrió un poco al recordar esos ojos azules que estuvieron con él la noche anterior, al recordar la manera en que sus cuerpos se reconocieron con rapidez.

Suspiró intentando suprimir esos sentimientos pero ellos estaban allí, floreciendo como rosas en primavera, llenándolo todo.

Fue bueno mientras duró. Ahora tenía que trabajar.

…

— ¿En serio tienes que estar trabajando?—gruñó Gabriel al ver a su mejor amigo teclear en la computadora—Porque, por si no lo has notado, estamos en Miami, ya sabes; clubs, casinos, playa. Chicas y chicos bronceados—Cass frunció el ceño sin prestarle mucha atención—Al menos deberías de fingir que tomas tu piña colada.

Ambos se encontraban sentados en el bar del hotel cerca de las piscinas, más allá se extendía el océano de un azul imposible y arenas doradas, el cielo era despejado y el sol calentaba como si estuviera demasiado cerca de ellos.

El día parecía ser fabuloso, el plan de Gabriel era tirarse en una de las sillas con Castiel y tomar el sol tranquilamente mientras bebían piñas coladas y disfrutaban la vista de mujeres en bikini y alguno que otro hombre atractivo para Castiel.

Pero, claro, el pelinegro tenía que atender mucho trabajo y esos planes se fueron por el escusado. No había dejado la computadora desde que se levantó de su siesta, alegando que sólo necesitaba terminar un artículo cualquiera para agregar al número y ayudar a Garth con otras cosas. Se había tomado dos _Tylenol_ acompañadas de jugo de naranja y con eso tuvo para estar como nuevo y ser el Castiel Novak empresario.

—Te dije que prefería quedarme en la habitación—gruñó mientras atendía los archivos que tenía en la pantalla—Pero te pusiste a hacer berrinche.

—Mi método de convencimiento no es berrinche, Castiel—gruñó el rubio mientras se comía la fruta de su bebida.

—Claro, porque tirarte encima y comenzar a lloriquear no es berrinche—masculló Cass mientras se ponía los lentes de sol en la cabeza y lo miraba—Sigo teniendo rasguños y mordidas, Gabriel. Incluso algunos moretes, no puedo meterme a la alberca porque puede que me reconozcan y tomen fotos—Gabe hizo un mohín—Además, ayer marcó Trenton y creo que habrá problemas en la revista.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

Castiel sentía los ojos al rojo vivo, como si le ardieran y estuvieran a punto de encenderse en llamas así que guardó todo y cerró la laptop, llegando a la conclusión de que ya había sido suficiente y seguiría más tarde. Se restregó los ojos y mejor decidió escuchar a Gabriel y prestarle atención a su piña colada mientras se preguntaba cómo explicarle lo ocurrido a su amigo.

No se estaba arrepintiendo, ni mucho menos; anoche había sido fantástica, la clase de noches que echaba de menos porque…bueno, el sexo con Dean seguía siendo fabuloso. Pero sí sabía que aquello traería algunas consecuencias que ahora tenía que atender.

—Trent llamó mientras Dean y yo…—Gabe enarcó las cejas—Ya sabes, estábamos…

—Oh, ya, lo entiendo—Gabriel sacudió la cabeza en un intento de deshacerse de la imagen mental—Adivino que no fue amable, ¿verdad?—Cass se encogió de hombros mientras bebía de su pajita de color azul con espirales— ¿Por qué le contestaste?

—No lo hice—negó con la cabeza—Creo que Dean contestó sin querer mientras buscaba el lubricante—susurró pensativo haciendo que Gabriel arrugara la nariz—El punto es que no me dejo atender y le contestó él. Le dijo muchas cosas—suspiró—Garth llamó hace rato alegando que Trenton se apareció en la oficina furioso y comenzó a romper todo. Dean lo hizo enojar y ahora yo tengo que lidiar con las consecuencias.

—No hiciste nada malo, Cass—lo consoló Gabriel—Lo dejaste.

—Creo que cuando dejas a alguien primero debes hablarlo con la persona, Gabriel. Y, aunque odies a Trent, no se merecía enterarse de esa manera que yo lo iba a dejar—murmuró—Iba a hablar con él, llegar a un acuerdo para no tener que cruzarnos de nuevo y ahora está furioso, no me gusta que se enoje—se llevó las manos a la cabeza quitándose los lentes sintiéndolas temblar levemente—Dean no tenía que decirle que estábamos teniendo sexo.

—No entiendo cómo eso te afecta—gruñó el rubio quitándole el adorno con piña y cereza que tenía la bebida de Castiel—Te acostaste con tu ex novio cuando ya tenías planeado dejar a tu actual novio, ¿qué tiene? No es como si estuvieran casados—Castiel lo miró con cara de pocos amigos—No se casaron, ¿verdad? ¿Lo hicieron a escondidas?

Castiel dejó caer la cabeza en la computadora y suspiró intentando contar hasta tres para poder organizar sus ideas.

No estaba casado con Trenton, al menos no formalmente, y no planeaba estarlo nunca. Era más un acuerdo civil que ambos firmaron por petición de los abuelos de Castiel para que su relación fuera más “formal”. Un acuerdo que hace que compartan vienes por lo tanto la revista estaba a nombre de ambos así como el apartamento en LA, los dos autos, los abogados trabajaban para ambos, el yate que tanto quiso Trent en navidad, sus acciones en Paris, e incluso las tarjetas de crédito.

Por eso mismo era por lo que Castiel quería hablar primero con Cole antes de darle de calabazas pero, claro, el calor del momento le impidió quitarle el teléfono a Dean antes de que lo arruinara con su _“estamos follando y Castiel necesita disfrutar de lo que tú no le das”._

Y una mierda, que disfrutara o no el sexo con Trenton no era motivo para que se lo dijera al teléfono.

—Castiel, estoy esperando—Gabriel comenzó a tirar de su cabello atrayendo su atención—Comienza a cantar, angelito.

—Firmamos un acuerdo—aclaró levantando el rostro—Antes de mudarnos a LA, en donde aceptábamos que compartiríamos todo, tú lo llamarías acuerdo prenupcial o vienes mancomunados—Gabriel lo miró alarmado.

“—Lo mío es suyo, lo suyo es mío. Todo es nuestro. Mi tarjeta de crédito también es suya, mi auto, la mitad de la revista, ¿entiendes?—Gabriel asintió sin salir de su asombro—Ese acuerdo es como un…

—Matrimonio—susurró Gabriel ignorando por completo su bebida—Un jodido matrimonio, ¿por eso no lo dejabas antes? ¡¿Por el maldito acuerdo?!

—Es uno de los factores contribuyentes—aceptó Castiel suspirando—Mira, es más complicado de lo que parece, ¿de acuerdo? Mucho más complicado de lo que es en realidad—Gabriel se cruzó de brazos y se dejó caer en el respaldo.

—Bueno, comienza a explicar antes de que te agarre a golpes por ser tan idiota.

Castiel tomó su bebida y, pasando de la pajita, se tomó su contenido de un trago para hacerle una señal al mesero y pedirle algo mucho más fuerte, con demasiado alcohol. Creía que necesitaba ese alcohol para poder explicar la cagada monumental que Dean había hecho con su bocota al teléfono.

No lo había pensado lo suficiente en su momento porque anoche estaba muy ocupado como para darle vueltas al asunto. Pero cuando Garth llamó la realidad se coló en la despreocupación con la que se había envuelto.

—Si Trenton le dice a mis abuelos que me acostaba con alguien estando con él me quita todo, ¿entiendes?—susurró temeroso—La empresa, el auto, el apartamento en LA. Absolutamente todo, Gabe. Y si mete a la prensa seré puesto en revistas de escándalos, señalado, acosado, será un desastre, yo seré el malo de la historia—Gabriel sintió que el rostro se le calentaba—Siempre pensé que Trenton era mi todo, lo adoraba, besaba el suelo por el que pisaba pero…Ya estoy cansado de esto. Lo hace una y otra vez y yo lo perdonaba porque por unos años pensé que lo amaba.

— ¿Y acostarte con Dean te ha hecho abrir los ojos?—masculló Gabriel sintiendo que la ira hervía en su interior—Si fue así debí traerlo antes—Cass sonrió con tristeza.

—Fue mi papá, Gabe—el interpelado enarcó las cejas—El día de la boda ellos hablaron conmigo y me dijeron que si seguía con Trent terminaría muerto y sé que será así—se rió con tristeza—Si no amara tanto el mundo me habría suicidado hace años cuando él…—tragó cortando aquel recuerdo de tajo, sintiendo sus manos temblar violentamente.

“—Quería hablar con él antes de irme. Decirle que le dejaba los autos y el apartamento si renunciaba a su parte de la revista. Gran parte de mi vida se fue en esa maldita revista desde que me mudé a NY y lo sabes, no podía perderlo todo y ya. Quería terminar definitivamente, decirle que le otorgaba todo si me dejaba la revista y mi propia cuenta bancaria pero ¡Dean tenía que decirle que estábamos follando! No era necesario—gruñó frustrado.

“—Sí, fue caliente en ese momento, escucharlo reclamarle como si yo aún le importara fue ardiente como el infierno, pero yo pensaba con la cabeza equivocada por lo tanto no reaccioné hasta que Garth me dijo lo que hizo Trenton.

Agradeció al mesero cuando le colocó otra bebida y le dio un trago sintiendo el alcohol quemarle la garganta. Ah, esto era mucho mejor que seguir lamentándose de sus errores.

Lo hecho, hecho estaba. No había manera de deshacer aquella llamada. Al menos estaba seguro que Trenton no sabía con quién había estado pues en ningún momento Dean dijo su nombre ni lo llamo Cass, pero si conocía lo suficiente a Cole sabía que haría de todo para tenerlo de vuelta. Y eso era que Castiel no quería.

Ya estaba harto de volver, cansado de salir herido y sentirse una mierda al mirarse al espejo, estaba agotado física y mentalmente de prepararse cada noche antes de que Cole se acostar a su lado; estaba tan cansado de tener miedo cuando comenzaba a acariciarlo, cuando comenzaba a pedirle lo que fuera, de escuchar sus insultos y aceptarlos.

—No quiero volver—susurró el pelinegro sin más haciendo que Gabriel se relajara—No más, ya estoy cansado, Gabe. Siempre es lo mismo, promete cambiar y que no lo hará otra vez pero si cometo un error me hace suplicar su perdón—sus manos comenzaron a temblar mientras las heridas en su cuerpo parecían doler como en el momento en que fueron hechas.

“—Creí que con el tiempo iba a mejorar, ¿sabes? Que seríamos felices, que tal vez mi error no sería malo, que podría ser feliz con Trenton, pero él…él empezó a hacer conmigo lo que Kyle le hacía y yo como que lo acepté. Al principio…—se encogió de hombros—Primero fueron comentarios hirientes, mencionaba a Dean y lo insultaba, si le reclamaba me hacía sentir mal; después fueron empujones y jaloneos, lo intenté dejar cuando me estrelló en la pared pero me dije _“hey, fue un error, sólo no midió su fuerza. Todo va a estar bien”—_ sonrió con tristeza—Los golpes durante el sexo llegaron después y seguí repitiéndome lo mismo…

—Preferiste cubrir la herida a abrirla y limpiarla, Castiel—murmuró Gabe mientras tomaba una de sus manos deteniendo los temblores—A veces, para sacar la enfermedad, uno necesita sangrar, no sólo pones una bandita y te tomas antibióticos, Cass, eso no la sana solo reduce el daño hasta adormilarlo pero sigue allí—Castiel sonrió divertido.

—Tus analogías son dignas de medicina—Gabriel le sonrió.

—Soy doctor, es lo que hago—le guiñó un ojo provocando risas en ambos—Debes sangrar, Cass, para poder limpiarte. Sacar todo lo malo aunque duela y cueste. Después debes esperar a que la herida sane por sí sola, sin antibióticos ni banditas de colores, ¿entiendes? No digo que vaya a ser fácil pero al menos podemos intentarlo, ¿no?—Cass asintió—No volverás con él, lo prometo. Charlie y yo no te dejaremos solo ¿y si te quita todo? Que lo haga, que se quede toda esa basura—Cass frunció el ceño.

—Todo mi esfuerzo está en la revista, Gabriel.

—No, no es así—negó con la cabeza mientras se acababa su bebida y luego pedía otra—Todo lo que ellos querían está en la revista, digo, ¿te has mirado en el espejo los últimos años?—lo señaló con escepticismo—Cuando me dijiste que querías estudiar fotografía fue porque querías guardar los mismos sentimientos que mostraste en _Minute By Minute_ , ¿recuerdas tu plan? Viajar en auto por todo el país…

—Con Dean—susurró con tristeza.

—Sí, con Dean—Gabriel suspiró—Mira, el orden de los factores no altera el producto, ¿de acuerdo? Tal vez él ya no forma parte de tus planes pero eso de ser director de una revista, hombre, es ridículo. Y tonto, ¿eres tonto? No me respondas—Cass se soltó riendo haciendo reír a Gabriel—Tú querías más que eso, Castiel, algo más que una oficina y contratos. ¡Qué importa si Trenton se queda la revista! Es un paso para lograr tus sueños.

Castiel suspiró y le tomó la mano apretándola con fuerza mientras veía, por un momento, el mismo niño que robaba dulces y luego se los compartía a escondidas; veía su nariz enrojecida y a ambos compartiendo golosinas sobre la cama. Escuchaba las risas de ambos resonando en armonía por las calles mientras encajaban a la perfección el uno con el otro.

—Gracias—susurró el pelinegro—No te lo he dicho nunca pero te amo, Gabe. Gracias por nunca dejarme—Gabriel sonrió encantado mientras la punta de sus orejas se ponían rojas.

—No hay necesidad de ser tan gay, Cassie Bee, pero lo entiendo. También te amo.

El celular del pelinegro vibró sobre la mesa rompiendo ese bonito momento tan masculino, Castiel apartó las manos de las de Gabriel y tomó el aparato con el ceño fruncido, viendo una serie de números sin registrar.

—Espero que no sea él—susurró antes de contestar— ¿Hola?

— _Hay un bar en el centro donde venden unas excelentes hamburguesas_ —contestaron haciendo que Castiel enarcara las cejas— _En serio, son maravillosas y el ambiente es muy bueno, a estas horas no es tan concurrido, me preguntaba si quieres ir a comer. No creo que hayas conocido muy bien Miami_ —Cass sonrió sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer.

— ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número? No recuerdo habértelo dado—Gabriel frunció el ceño por eso e intento quitarle el teléfono pero Castiel se apartó—Esto vuelve a ser muy presuntuoso de tu parte.

— _Lo saqué del teléfono de Samantha, sólo no le digas_ —Castiel se soltó riendo— _Vamos, ¿qué dices? ¿Una hamburguesa, un par de cervezas y un guía turístico? Cabe mencionar que me estoy escapando del trabajo así que me meteré en muchos problemas_ —Castiel miró hacia las puertas del motel y luego a su amigo.

—Estoy con Gabriel—aclaró sin más.

— _Mala_ _suerte para él, Samantha está trabajando_ —Castiel sonrió abiertamente— _Vamos, ¿sí o no? Tic tac, señor Novak._

—De acuerdo, ¿dónde te veo?

— _Pues aquí, por cierto, ¿cuántas piñas coladas te tomaste?—_ Cass enarcó las cejas y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor intentando dar con él— _El sensual cowboy de camiseta negra, Castiel, ¿ya me viste? Junto a la palmera_ —Castiel gruñó, había como quince palmeras— _Un poco a tu derecha, eso es_ —Cass sonrió al ver al hombre de gafas negras y sombrero recargado en una palmera mientras atendía el teléfono— _Hello, angelito. ¿Nos vamos?_


	31. Chapter 31

> _“Te daré una última oportunidad, lucharemos por esto una vez más”—Robbers,_ The 1975.

**…**

Castiel se detuvo a unos pasos del reluciente auto negro que estaba en frente.

Lo admiró unos segundos perdiéndose en las curvas de su estructura, admirando la inmaculada pintura negra y lo relucientes que parecían los asientos. Se acercó cautelosamente y acarició el cofre, temiendo que aquel bonito auto se deshiciera en el aire; la cantidad de secretos que ese vehículo tenía; los recuerdos iban y venían como un cortometraje conforme admiraba aquel bello _Chevy Impala_ del 67, el mejor auto que el hombre pudo crear.

— ¿Entrarás o te quedarás allí?—se burló el conductor mientras abría la puerta del piloto—Es hermosa, ¿verdad?

—La extrañé—confesó Castiel mientras entraba y se acomodaba en el lado del copiloto—Hola, preciosa. Hace tiempo…

— _Hola, Castiel. Bienvenido._

Castiel se sobresaltó y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor intentando dar con aquella voz pero en el auto sólo estaban él y Dean, no había nadie más. Dean se soltó riendo ante su estupefacción mientras encendía el auto y salía del aparcamiento.

—Cass, te presento a _Baby_ , mi _IA_ personal—aclaró mientras señalaba el estéreo del auto haciendo que Castiel se acercara, intrigado—La instalamos Tony y yo cuando volvimos de Noruega—Cass lo miró.

— ¿Fuiste a Noruega?—las mejillas de Dean se pusieron rojas—Bueno, no importa. Es un placer, _Baby_. Hace mucho que no te veía—acarició la puerta con una sonrisa—Sigues fabulosa.

— _Gracias, Castiel. ¿A dónde iremos hoy, Dean_?

—A las hamburguesas del centro, ya sabes cuales, nena. Por cierto, llama a Steve y dile que recogeré a Peter de su clase de arte sin problemas.

— _Desde luego._

El camino se originó en silencio mientras ambos pensaban una manera de romperlo. Si eran honestos consigo mismos, ninguno sabía qué carajos hacían allí; Dean había tenido un impulso de idiotez después de que Tony saliera en su oficina y él llamara a Amara.

Amara era una mujer realmente hermosa que trabajaba en la empresa como una secretaria del piso de mecánica, Dean la conoció en una fiesta que dieron y ya sabemos cómo termina la cosa. Aquella mañana la llamó para verla y divertirse un momento en su oficina el cual la mujer disfrutó pero Dean se quedó inquieto, incluso cuando ella se fue después de ser invitada a la fiesta de Steve, era como si no pudiera estarse tranquilo, necesitaba hacer algo.

Su solución fue ir a ver a Castiel.

Pudo robar el teléfono de Samantha y pasarse el número de Castiel antes de escaparse de la industria y conducir al hotel. No sabía muy bien cuál era su propósito, ni mucho menos, sólo sabía que quería verlo y ya.

—Me sorprendió que llamaras—habló Castiel rompiendo el silencio—Pensé que…

—Lo sé—lo cortó el rubio mientras lo miraba un instante antes de seguir viendo la calle—Yo tampoco me lo esperaba pero creo que…bueno, entiendes ¿verdad?—Cass asintió.

—Dean, lo que le dijiste ayer a Trenton…—murmuró mientras lo miraba—No era necesario, pudiste omitir algunas cosas—Dean frunció el ceño.

—El idiota te dejó marcas por todo el cuerpo, Castiel. Yo las vi.

—No me refiero a eso, sé que es un idiota y que lo debo dejar—el pelinegro suspiró colocándose los lentes de sol en la cabeza—Es sólo que no era necesario decirle que estábamos…tú sabes—Dean sonrió engreído.

—Estabas teniendo el mejor sexo de tu vida, Castiel, ¿qué tiene eso de malo?—Cass gruñó mientras miraba por la ventanilla.

—Eso es decir mucho, ¿no crees?

—Digo las cosas como son—gruñó el conductor mirándolo de reojo—Dijiste que no disfrutabas de una buena follada en años, ¿cómo lo de anoche no es equiparable a la mejor cogida de tu vida?—Castiel gruñó.

—Por todos los cielos, ¿podrías ser menos vulgar?—lo miró con cara de pocos amigos—Sí, me quedó claro que lo de anoche fue solo sexo y sí, fue bueno, ¿quieres que haga una pancarta? ¿Qué escriba un artículo al respecto?—Dean detuvo el auto a mitad de la avenida y lo miró apoyándose en el volante— ¿Qué carajos haces, idiota? ¡No puedes detenerte en medio de la calle!

—Sí puedo, ya lo hice—señaló el frente.

— _En realidad, Dean_ —habló el auto sobresaltándolos a ambos— _No puedes, detienes el tráfico y provocas caos, eso equivale a una multa_ —Cass señaló el estéreo en respuesta.

—Cariño, silencio.

Castiel comenzaba a molestarse ante la testarudez de Dean.

Él en serio quería aclararle el por qué fue mala idea que dijera lo que dijo, no se estaba quejando de lo de anoche, ¡en lo absoluto! ¿Qué había de malo en que lo omitiera? La situación ya era de por sí incómoda como para que Dean repitiera todo lo que hicieron.

Qué fácil es engañarse a uno mismo, ¿no es así? Te repites miles de veces que no lo harás más, que terminaste con aquello y, sin embargo, continúas haciéndolo. Lo dices cada vez más como si se tratara de una grabación, incluso quieres que el mundo se entere de lo que estás haciendo para que no sea secreto, para que esa “última vez” sea real, sea algo más que un momento de debilidad.

Si ambos lo hablaban como si nada, lo repetían e incluso lo gritaban, aquello en realidad no terminaría, volvería a suceder, si seguían aferrándose no tendría por qué ser una última vez, ¿verdad?

Así es, éste par tenía problemas para dejarse ir.

—Escucha, no me arrepiento de lo de anoche—aclaró Dean atrayendo su atención—No importa la regañada que me llevé en la mañana así que sí, puedes hacer una pancarta o escribir un maldito artículo—Cass lo miró con el ceño fruncido—Soy Dean Winchester, cariño. Vivo de mis ligues de una noche—Castiel se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Soy un ligue? ¿En serio?—Dean se encogió de hombros—Es bueno saberlo, señor Winchester. Pero yo tengo una relación, o al menos la tenía. En ningún momento dije que me arrepentía sólo te dije que no debiste ser tan gráfico con lo que hacíamos.

Dean se inclinó en el asiento hasta colocarse casi sobre Castiel. El pelinegro jadeó por la cercanía y se negó a demostrar lo nervioso que le ponía poder admirar sus pecas de cerca ni que el verde en sus ojos hacía que le fuera imposible pronunciar una frase coherente. Dean ladeó la cabeza invadiendo su espacio personal y rosó sus labios contra los del inmóvil pelinegro, haciendo que éste contara mentalmente hasta cien para no besarlo ya.

—Lo que hacíamos—susurró el rubio con una pequeña sonrisita—La forma en la que gemías, el cómo gruñías mi nombre, ¿a eso te refieres? ¿A cómo me recibías sin quejas y dejabas que te follara?—Castiel enrojeció un poco—Oh, ya sé, ¿te refieres al hecho de que yo te traté mucho mejor en una noche que él en diez años? ¿Es eso?

—Yo sólo digo que no debiste decirle—susurró rozando, sin querer, los labios de Dean—Tengo mucho con lo que lidiar por eso ahora—Dean sonrió—Espacio personal, Dean. Por favor, estás muy cerca.

—Eso no pareció afectarte ayer—susurró el interpelado mientras tomaba una de sus manos y se la llevaba al regazo—Vamos, Cass, no estés enojado. Sabes que el idiota se lo merece, y si no te arrepientes entonces esta discusión sale sobrando, ¿no crees?

Castiel se humedeció los labios golpeando con su lengua los de Dean, haciendo que éste sonriera antes de besarlo un momento.

¿Recuerdan mi historia con el chocolate? La verdad es que una vez que lo comía quería seguir comiéndolo, me decía a mí misma que debía de parar, que intentara dejar de comer chocolate por aquello de las consecuencias que traería y porque prometí dejar de hacerlo.

Pero joder, ¿quién es capaz de odiar el chocolate? Es tan cremoso y dulce, a veces un poco amargo, se deshace en tu boca poco a poco como el oro a la hora de fundirlo, se te pega en el paladar dejándote el sabor de chocolate en la boca más tiempo del necesario. Esa experiencia es casi orgásmica.

¡Ah, el chocolate! Lo hueles y no te resistes, ese dulce desprende en nosotros las mismas endorfinas del enamoramiento pero sabemos que sin las lágrimas ni los dolores de cabeza.

Bueno, aclarado eso, volvamos con los dos hombres que se besaban como si se tratara de eso, del chocolate. Dean lamía los labios de Castiel y luego los mordisqueaba como si de una barra de chocolate se trataran, disfrutando el sabor de la piña colada en el paladar. Cass se dedicaba a saborear aquellos besos, a disfrutar cada uno e intentado prologarlo un poco más, como cuando ves que queda poca nutella en el frasco, incluso metía la lengua intentando tomarlo todo, disfrutar hasta la última gota de aquel chocolate.

Un claxon los sacó de aquel ensueño, Dean tuvo que apartarse de Cass unos centímetros, ambos intentaban normalizar su respiración y no sucumbir ante las endorfinas que aquel beso había liberado, ambos intentando ignorar las erecciones que decoraban sus pantalones, preguntándose por qué volvían por más cuando dijeron que sería la última vez.

—Creo que debes seguir conduciendo—jadeó el pelinegro sin dejar de mirar a Dean—Antes de que nos multen.

—Sí, creo que tienes razón—susurró sin apartarse lo suficiente—Bien…—volvió a su lugar y prendió el auto—Por cierto, ese truco con la lengua, no me lo sabía—Castiel sonrió abiertamente por eso— ¿Dónde lo aprendiste? ¿ _Timón_ sirvió de algo?

—Lo aprendí de Charlie—aclaró el pelinegro sin perder la sonrisa—Ella es experta con eso de la lengua—ambos se rieron.

—Sí, seguro que lo es.

…

La música que sonaba por los altavoces era muy pegadiza, incluso rítmica. No había demasiadas personas a esa hora y los que estaban eran trabajadores en su descanso para el almuerzo.

La decoración era bonita; paredes del color del cielo con algunas fotografías a blanco y negro de barcos y marineros, incluso había un timón en la pared con un reloj en medio que iba marcando los segundos. Los muebles eran de madera con cojines rojos, los meseros vestían de blanco y portaban sobreros divertidos, a Castiel le encantaba el lugar.

Pero el lugar no era nada comparado con la comida; Castiel sentía que cada bocado se deshacía en su boca, escuchaba el crujir del pan antes de ser mordido y en cómo la carne estaba en un punto perfecto donde no estaba ni quemada ni cruda, se saboreaba el tocino en ella. Era simplemente sublime, tanto que no notaba el rostro lleno de cátsup.

—Sin duda son deliciosas—asintió con la boca llena mientras volvía a poner su hamburguesa en el plato—Gracias por traerme—Dean asintió en respuesta mientras masticaba.

—No tienes de qué, te dije que eran maravillosas.

Castiel tragó el bocado que tenía en la boca y tomó un buen trago de su cerveza mientras miraba hacia afuera.

Ambos habían elegido una mesa con vistas a la playa desde su ventana; Cass podía contemplar las olas del mar moverse y provocar un alegre sonido, veía las gaviotas ir y venir y la infinidad de colores de las sombrillas en la arena. Alguno que otro velero se veía en la distancia, balanceándose sin cesar de un lado a otro, de solo verlos Castiel ya sentía nauseas.

—Son buenas vistas—susurró distraído atrayendo la atención de Dean—Las playas de LA no son tan cálidas, ésta es más…colorida—miró a Dean haciendo que éste sonriera.

—Supongo que es la ubicación, ven aquí—lo tomó de la barbilla y acercó su rostro para lamer la cátsup en la comisura de los labios—Mucho mejor—susurró antes de besarlo.

Castiel frunció el ceño levemente antes de tomar de la nuca a Dean y sostenerlo allí, saboreando la cerveza en su boca y un poco de lo que comía. Un beso con carne de vaca, ¿asqueroso? No, ninguno lo consideraba así. Era un buen beso, como el del auto. Disfrutaban del contacto, ajenos al mundo; a la gente que comía en el lugar, a la playa a su lado, a la promesa de no volver a hacerlo.

Volvían a besarse como cuando eran dos chiquillos escondiéndose del mundo bajo el abrigo de un viejo auto. Se besaban como tantas veces lo habían hecho, como si no hubiera pasado ningún año en ellos ni en sus corazones. Volvieron en el tiempo, volvieron a sentir esas cosquillas en el estómago y las ganas de nunca soltarse.

Ah, que buenos tiempos, ¿por qué los actuales no podían ser como aquellos? Todo sería mucho más fácil así.

—Dean, mi comida se enfría—masculló el pelinegro en medio del beso haciendo que éste se riera mientras lo dejaba libre—Lo siento, no dejaré que esto se arruine por tu culpa—le dio un breve beso antes de volver a lo que hacía.

—Comprensible, hombre—dijo riendo el rubio mientras tomaba una papa y lo señalaba—Debes de enseñarme a hacer eso con la lengua. Si lo intento termino ahogándote.

Castiel se soltó riendo intentando no ahogarse con la comida.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio como se movía uno de los arbustos que estaban afuera, frunció el ceño mirando en esa dirección, descubriendo que no había nada pero no podía deshacerse de la sensación de que estaba siendo observado.

— ¿Ocurre algo?—preguntó Dean mirando en la misma dirección.

—Me pareció ver algo—susurró el pelinegro sin más—De seguro unos niños, no es nada—le sonrió intentando quitarse aquella sensación de ser observado de encima—Entonces, ¿te haces la pinta?

Dean miró una última vez acusadoramente al arbusto antes de mirar a Castiel y sonreírle con encanto mientras asentía. Creía que fugarse del trabajo para estar con él había sido la mejor idea que había tenido en años, se estaba divirtiendo mucho al verlo comer y soltar cualquier comentario al respecto. Era como…

Era como antes.

—Tony y Samantha estaban enojados conmigo porque me dormí en la junta—Cass se soltó riendo por eso—Tu culpa, por cierto—lo señaló con un pedazo de lechuga que cayó a su plato—En fin, la fabricación en serie ya está en marcha, Tony se estaba haciendo cargo de todo lo mecánico, Samantha atendía relaciones públicas…quise fugarme—se encogió de hombros—Y… ¿cómo va el trabajo contigo? ¿Todo bien?

Castiel suspiró mientras masticaba su hamburguesa.

Ah, el trabajo. Era un fastidio; Garth estaba demasiado asustado cuando le llamó esa mañana, incluso le parecí escuchar a Vicky intentando calmar a Trenton. Estaba haciendo un inventario de cualquier cosa que Cole pudiera romper y luego culparlo, incluso estaba buscando un nuevo abogado pero…

—El trabajo es un desastre—aclaró sonriendo—Mi oficina fue destruida, mi ayudante estaba muy asustado, mi secretaria no sabía qué hacer. Estoy buscando un abogado para librarme del problema, el siguiente número de la revista está incompleto, temo volver a LA pero ¡hey! Al menos tengo a mis gatos de vuelta—gruñó cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

— ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?—preguntó Dean tomándolo de la mano.

—Sí, regrésame a cuando tenía quince. Ya sé bien cómo se maneja esto de la vida adulta—farfulló sacándole una risa a Dean—Gracias pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer—se encogió de hombros descubriéndose el rostro—Trenton no estará contento hasta que regrese o, en su defecto, me quite todo así que no hay nada que se haga—Dean hizo un mohín.

—Adivino que por eso me reñiste sobre la llamada, ¿verdad?—Castiel asintió mordiéndose el labio inferior—Yo…vaya, ahora me siento un idiota—ambos sonrieron—Cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en pedirla, ¿de acuerdo? Puedo esconder un cuerpo sin problema—le guiñó un ojo haciéndolo reír—Ahora come tu deliciosa hamburguesa antes de que se enfríe. Ya te encargaras de eso cuando vuelvas.

 _Volver_. La palabra clave de todo eso.

Mientras Castiel comía junto con Dean y se divertían charlando de todo y nada se planteó en serio esa palabra, volver. Pero era algo difícil porque sabía que no era posible, ¿volver con Dean? ¿Era en serio? Sí, muy ridículo el solo pensarlo, le daban ganas de lanzarse un ladrillo apenas esa idea se paseaba por su mente.

No, volver con Dean no era el asunto. Pero, ¿volver a LA? Eso sí se lo cuestionaba.

…

Eileen frunció el ceño al escuchar el golpe de algo, como si algunos libros cayeran al suelo, escuchó algunas risitas y susurros mientras escuchaba pisadas por la escalera.

Dejó los exámenes que estaba corrigiendo sobre el escritorio de Sam y salió del estudio para dirigirse al pasillo, preguntándose quién había llegado. Sam definitivamente no era, Samantha llamó hace rato alegando que llegaría tarde para comer. Se asomó a la ventana que daba a la calle y vio el impala estacionado.

Negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba sus llaves y prefería ir a hacer la compra. Si era Dean acompañado mejor se iba antes de escuchar los gemidos de la chica…o chico.

Debería de hablar con Sam al respecto de que su hermano usara la casa como motel, ella entendía que era su casa pero también era realmente incómodo tener que escucharlo a cada rato. Al menos tendría que convencer a Sam de comprar un apartamento cuando se casaran.

—Sólo pon atención a lo que hago—susurró Castiel sentado a horcajas sobre Dean—No intentes imitarlo hasta que…—escuchó la puerta cerrarse y miró hacia ella.

—Posiblemente era Eileen—aclaró el rubio bajo él atrayendo su atención de vuelta—Pero continúa con la lección.

Castiel asintió y comenzó a besar a Dean sacándole un gemido a éste.

Cass deslizó la lengua por el labio superior y luego el inferior antes de tirar de él con los dientes haciendo que Dean abriera la boca en un mudo gemido, Cass tocó con la punta de su lengua la de Dean haciendo que ésta se moviera inquieta, la acarició un momento antes de tocar el paladar y luego cambiar el ángulo del beso haciendo que Dean se removiera inquieto bajo él, jadeando al sentir la lengua de Cass rodear la suya antes de dejarlo meter la propia en su boca y chuparla.

—Oh, joder—gruñó cuando se apartó—Charlie sabe lo que hace—gimió tomando con fuerza las caderas de Cass— ¿Sabes? Iré aprendiendo sobre la marcha. Tú sólo…—lo atrajo de nuevo haciendo que el pelinegro sonriera—Haz lo que sabes hacer.

¿Una última vez y ya? Al parecer no, éste par volvió a probar el fruto prohibido; volvían a disfrutar del juego que siempre tenían entre manos. Ambos ya deberían de saber lo difícil que sería parar una vez que comenzaran, no por nada terminaron muy mal la primera vez. Pero ¿quién los manda?

Habían sido tantos años lejos el uno del otro, tantas caricias perdidas, tantos besos que no se dieron que querían disfrutar hasta el último momento de aquel encuentro antes de volver a sus vidas.

Era algo así como un intermedio, el tiempo fuera. El medio tiempo del súper tazón. Ese donde salen luces y música pegadiza, en donde disfrutas el espectáculo antes de volver a la tensión del partido.

La ropa volvió a irse regando sobre el suelo y algunos muebles, los ruidos se volvieron más escandalosos así que fue una suerte que Eileen decidiera salir.

En un rincón de la habitación, sobre el respaldo de la única silla que tenía Dean allí, descansaba una vieja y desgastada gabardina que no era tomada en cuenta por el dueño, incluso ella se sentía olvidada pero estaba bien por volver a sentir a su dueño cerca, por volver a escuchar esos nombres ser susurrados en conjunto, por volver a ser partícipe de aquella canción que tanto había escuchado en antaño.

—El lubricante…—masculló Dean mientras Castiel deslizaba los labios por su abdomen—Está en…mierda, en la mesilla de _no-no-nooo_ ¡demonios!—gruñó al sentir la lengua de Cass en donde se supone que iría el lubricante—Eres un genio con esa lengua.

Castiel se soltó riendo haciendo que Dean se estremeciera al sentir su aliento sobre una parte demasiado sensible. Tomó con su mano un puñado de aquel cabello oscuro y comenzó a tirar de él mientras sus caderas se acompasaban a la lengua de Castiel, rogando a todos los cielos que nunca terminara o que, en todo caso, su hermano no llegara a la casa porque los gemidos que soltaba no iba a callarlos, claro que no.

Castiel deslizó la boca hasta la erección del rubio y comenzó a atenderla mientras metía un dedo en donde antes había estado su lengua. Dean gruñó arqueando la espalda al sentir la cálida boca de Cass a su alrededor y comenzó a luchar por no correrse en ese instante pero vaya que era difícil, el hombre era un genio con eso de la boca. Charlie sin duda era buena maestra con la lengua.

Escucharon la puerta de abajo abrirse, Castiel miró a Dean aún con su miembro en la boca, el rubio negó con la cabeza y tomó una almohada para cubrirse el rostro con ella y poder callar los gemidos. Cass se incorporó soltando la erección son un sonoro _pop_ y se inclinó sobre Dean acorralándolo en la cama con sus brazos, el rubio bajó un poco la almohada al sentir la punta de la erección de Castiel en su entrada. Lo tomó del cuello inclinándolo para poder besarlo mientras comenzaba a entrar en él de golpe, sacándole un jadeo de sorpresa seguido de un gemido cuando Cass comenzó a embestirlo.

La almohada aún se encontraba entre ambos, los ruidos eran sofocados en la boca del otro, el chocar de sus cuerpos era el único ruido que se escuchaba en la habitación. Ambos por mudo acuerdo intentaban ser silenciosos para no ser descubiertos y, así, aparentar que nada pasaba.

Cass se apartó de Dean para dejarlo respirar por lo que éste se vio en la necesidad de morder la almohada cuando el pelinegro cambió el ángulo de las embestidas, haciendo que fuera realmente difícil mantenerse callado.

_—No entiendo el problema, Samantha, ¿Dean se hizo la pinta del trabajo? Me sorprende que lo hiciera hasta ahora._

_—Es más la cuestión de hechos previos lo que me preocupa._

Castiel apartó la almohada del rostro de Dean y comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras sujetaba una de sus piernas y la doblaba hasta la altura del pecho, haciendo que el rubio gruñera y jadeara un tanto ruidoso a lo que el pelinegro le cubrió la boca con una mano para que dejara de resollar.

—Silencio—le gruñó sintiendo como el sudor le perlaba la frente—A no ser que quieras que nos descubran—Dean negó con la cabeza—Bien—apartó la mano—Aunque tengo una mejor solución.

_— ¿Se fue a follar? No es nada de lo que debas de preocuparte, Samantha. Eso suena a algo que haría Dean el fin de semana, ¿sabes dónde está Eileen?_

_—No sé, le dije que llegaría tarde a comer. Pero escucha, Sammy. El punto no es lo que hacía sino con quién, ¿entiendes? Me preocupa._

Dean jadeó cuando Castiel le dio la vuelta sin problemas haciendo que su rostro quedara hundido en las almohadas, sintió como se colocaba sobre él y volvía a penetrarlo de golpe, haciendo que Dean alzara un poco las caderas mientras sofocaba sus ruidos en la cama.

Cass hundió el rostro en su cuello intentando sofocarlos también pero viéndolo casi imposible pues los ruiditos que se le escapaban a Dean eran insoportablemente atractivos.

 _—Bueno, está bien—_ escucharon el golpe de un libro _—Supongamos que éste no es el comportamiento habitual de mi hermano, ¿qué quieres que haga? Lo he intentado todo; hablé con él anoche y parecía tranquilo._

_— ¿Tranquilo? ¡Lanzó a Castiel a la fuente! Al día siguiente me dice que me quede con Gabriel y se va a coger con su ex, ¡se quedó dormido en la junta! ¿Eso es estar tranquilo?_

_—Ahora que lo mencionas. No. Pero se trata de Dean, Samantha, no nos escuchará y hará lo que él quiera cuando quiera._

Castiel tomó las manos de Dean, que se sostenían de las almohadas, y entrelazó sus dedos para poder mantenerse firme, sus arremetidas aceleraron y se vio en la necesidad de comenzar a mordisquear el hombro de Dean para acallar sus propios sonidos.

—Te enseñó algo el idiota—gruñó sin aliento el rubio mientras comenzaba a balancearse al ritmo de Castiel.

—Vuelve a mencionarlo y comenzaré a gritar—amenazó en su oído haciendo que Dean sonriera ladeando la cabeza.

—No te atreverías.

Desde el piso de abajo se escuchaban algunos sartenes siendo revueltos, como si alguien los estuviera lavando, y volvían a escuchar los murmullos de los recién llegados haciendo que Castiel enarcara las cejas, ¿acaso Dean no lo creía capaz? Estaba bien que algo había cambiado pero ya debería saber que si lo molestaban las consecuencias eran vergonzosas.

_—…Y su excusa fue que todo el mundo se enrolla con su ex, ¿le vas a creer? Hace una semana ni siquiera podía decir su nombre y ahora…_

_—Mira, Dean me dijo que lo dejara lidiar con esto a su manera y está bien. Y deberías bajar la voz, el impala estaba en la entrada._

_—De seguro está dormido, no me importa._

Castiel sonrió abiertamente haciendo que Dean lo mirara preocupado mientras apretaba los dientes y las manos de Cass. El pelinegro embistió con fuerza y rotó las caderas haciendo que Dean escondiera el rostro en las almohadas para sofocar su grito pero…bueno, eso no sofocó los de Castiel.

— ¡También ha pasado un tiempo para ti, ¿eh, Dean?!—Gritó haciendo que Dean lo mirara sobre el hombro— ¡Aprietas bien! ¡Vamos, cariño!—se inclinó hasta susurrarle en el oído—Recuerdas el show gratis, ¿verdad? Vamos, di mi nombre.

Castiel tiró con los dientes de su oreja haciendo que Dean jadeara una rara versión de su nombre.

El silencio del piso de abajo era realmente incómodo, Castiel podía sentirlo y eso lo divertía porque sabía que no tardaba en correrse y quería arrastrar a Dean en eso, quería que todo el mundo lo escuchara, que dejaran de decir que lo que hacían era incorrecto (tal vez lo era) pero ellos tenían que equivocarse ¿no? Tenían derecho a cometer errores comunes, a hacer lo mismo que otras personas.

—Querías pancartas y artículos, ¿no es así?—gruñó mientras lo soltaba un momento y rodeaba la erección sobre el colchón haciendo que Dean gruñera—Bien, haz que el mundo se entere, cariño.

—No quiero dar expli-plicaciones—gruñó sin aliento mientras comenzaba a removerse—Cass me voy a…—Castiel puso el pulgar en la hendidura de Dean haciendo que este gruñera—No, maldita sea, ¡déjame venir!—lo miró sobre el hombro—Por favor.

— ¿Vas a gritar?—preguntó enarcando las cejas.

—Lo que quieras, gritaré tu maldito nombre como actriz porno, ¿eso quieres? ¡Castiel, más duro! ¡Ah, Cass!—gritó haciendo que el pelinegro riera—Ya, ahora mueve tu maldito dedo de allí y déjame…—Castiel lo soltó y comenzó a embestirlo rápido y certero—Sí, mucho mejor.

—No dije que te callaras—le gruñó desacelerando.

—Si yo… ¡ah, demonios!

Castiel se soltó riendo contra la piel de su cuello haciendo que, al final, Dean también se riera imaginando la cara que tendrían su hermano y su prima en el piso de abajo.

Ladeó la cabeza atrayendo la atención de Castiel que, con una enorme sonrisa, se inclinó para besarlo mientras ambos llegaban al orgasmo con una pequeña diferencia de tiempo. Dean gritó de manera obscena para diversión de ambos cuando se corrió sobre la sábana y Castiel lo hizo en silencio en su interior.

—Buena perra—le susurró el pelinegro en el oído haciéndolo reír.

—Púdrete.

Ambos se dejaron caer en la cama, agotados, muertos de la risa que intentaron sofocar para poder escuchar lo que decían las personas del piso inferior.

 _—Bueno—_ escucharon al menor de los Winchester _—Tengo que lavar mis oídos con cloro, ¡AL MENOS PODRÍAS GRITAR MENOS, IMBÉCIL! ¡ME QUITASTE EL APETITO, GRACIAS!_

Ambos comenzaron a carcajearse mientras yacían recostados al lado del otro y veían el inmaculado techo blanco sin grietas ni extrañas figuras de humedad, siguieron riendo hasta que el sonido de ambas risas se hicieron uno, volvieron a entrelazarse como en los viejos tiempos y llenaron de alegría el herido corazón de ambos, diciéndoles que nada estaba perdonado pero que estar separados no tenía por qué doler.

…

Castiel delineó el tabique de Dean con la punta de sus dedos haciendo que éste se removiera inquieto, sonrió divertido mientras se iba a una de sus mejillas y comenzaba a trazar el contorno de los pómulos para después deslizarse hacia esa barba muy bien recortada que él quería lamer sin parar.

Delineó la forma de aquellos labios, disfrutando de ellos, antes de besarlos sin más, una pequeña presión que provocó que Dean se despertara pero no se apartara, todo lo contrario, le siguió el beso con una sonrisa haciendo que Castiel se riera.

—Ya despiertas—susurró dándole su espacio.

—Y de muy buena manera—masculló el rubio haciendo que Castiel riera de nuevo—Espero que durmieras un poco, ¿lo hiciste?—Cass asintió.

—Como una media hora. Yo descansé un poco después de que te fuiste en la mañana—se inclinó y volvió a besarlo haciendo que Dean se apartara riendo.

—Cass, tú sabes que esto…—los señaló a ambos—No dice nada, ¿verdad?—Castiel frunció el ceño—Sólo es pasar el rato. Seguimos en ceros, si entiendes ¿cierto?

Castiel se apartó de Dean sintiendo que le daban un puñetazo.

No, él no se había hecho ilusiones con que Dean lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos sin más, que le perdonaría todo el daño y que volverían a ser ellos dos contra el mundo, ese barco sin duda ya había zarpado. Sabía a la perfección que aquello sólo era pasar el rato; era cosa de unos días, disfrutar el calor del momento.

Al final Castiel volvería a su miserable vida donde tenía que soportar a Trenton y mirarse al espejo sintiéndose una mierda con piernas.

—Lo sé—susurró sonriendo con tristeza mientras se levantaba—Pero, ¿sabes? Hay maneras más agradables de decirlo—se bajó de la cama y comenzó a recoger su ropa.

—Oh, vamos, Cass. Estaba implícito—Dean se sentó en el colchón cubriéndose con la sábana—Tal vez siempre debimos ser así, ¿no crees? No complicar nada con relaciones—Castiel se tensó—Digo, quizá siempre debimos ser sólo personas que pasaban el rato.

Castiel se puso los pantalones sin más y comenzó a buscar su camisa, haciendo que Dean viera el enorme tatuaje de unas alas negras en su espalda, sonriendo con encanto al verlas. Eran tan hermosas, hacían que él se viera perfecto, se movían con cada músculo de su espalda de tal manera que las hacía parecer más reales y Dean muriera de ganas de seguirlas con la yema de los dedos pero sólo convirtió sus manos en puños apartando la mirada.

Volvía a encerrarse en su torre de marfil antes de que la cosa le explotara en la cara, antes que comenzara a extrañarlo como antes. Era mejor así, ¿no? Tal vez lo que decía era cierto, tal vez nunca lo amo y sólo sintió atracción física, tal vez eso causó mucha confusión y por eso pensó que lo amaba. Sí, eso era más fácil de manejar.

—Cometí muchos errores Dean—masculló el pelinegro poniéndose la camisa y luego tomando sus zapatos—Errores que me dolieron—lo miró deteniéndose junto a la puerta—Pero puedes estar seguro que te amaba y que jamás me arrepentí de eso—Dean tragó duró por eso sin perder la sonrisa arrogante—Es una pena que tú así lo veas pero bueno. Tengo mi versión, tienes la tuya—se encogió de hombros—Fue divertido, nos vemos.

Castiel salió de su habitación por poco chocando con Sam; saludó distraídamente sintiéndose muerto de vergüenza y se apresuró a huir de aquella casa sin mirar atrás. Dejando a un Dean molesto en su habitación que se preguntaba por qué no se dejaba disfrutar del momento antes de arruinarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: Así como a Dean en la serie, a mí también se me olvidó que Eileen era sorda jsjs así que supongamos que cuando se lee que Eileen los escucha es porque cuando está sola en casa usa un aparato para la sordera que Sam le insistió
> 
> Perdón, la escritora es idiota.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dramaaaaaa

> _“¿Tú corres hacia mí, yo corro hacia ti? Es como si fuéramos una catástrofe a punto de ocurrir”—Esperar Por Ti,_ Jennifer L. Armentrout.

**…**

El cielo se estaba tiñendo de un naranja rojizo que daba la sensación de estar incendiando las nubes, éstas sólo eran jirones rosados que hacían que el cielo se viera de una manera asombrosa. El sol se escondía al borde del océano tiñéndolo de su luz, dando ese calor tan atractivo que anunciaba la noche y eso que apenas eran las seis de la tarde.

Peter se encontraba feliz comiendo un enorme helado bañado en chocolate con su tío Dean después de la clase de arte. Ambos se encontraban en _Donna’s_ en una pequeña mesita junto a la ventana disfrutando de la compañía del otro; el adulto escuchaba las anécdotas del pequeño mientras se divertía al verlo llenarse de chocolate las mejillas, disfrutando de la imagen de Steve intentando bañar y acostar a un pequeño lleno de azúcar.

—Oye, tío Dean—Peter lo pateó por debajo de la mesa atrayendo su atención— ¿Por qué lanzaste a _Asstiel_ a la fuente?—Dean sonrió.

—Es Castiel, enano. Y lo hice porque me hizo enojar—se encogió de hombros mientras se llevaba una cucharada de helado a la boca.

—Pero a mí me hace enojar mi papá Steve a veces y yo no lo lanzo a la fuente—murmuró el pequeño con el ceño fruncido—También me hace enojar MJ en arte y no la arrojo a la fuente—miró a Dean a través de la pestañas—Pero no lo hago porque me gusta MJ.

—Eso no parecía el día de la boda, Casanova—dijo Dean riendo mientras veía al pequeño enrojecer—Descuida, tu secreto con esa castaña está a salvo.

A Peter le gustaba salir con el tío Dean por un helado; le dejaba pedir uno grande con todos los sabores que quisiera y ambos se sentaban a comerlo, lo bañaban de chocolate y le agregaban chispas de colores y galletas.

El tío Dean siempre le compraba dulces y comida, sobre todo las hamburguesas que su papá Steve no quería que comiera, y ese siempre era su secreto, uno pequeño que no le hacía daño a nadie, ¿verdad?

Peter sentía que podía decirle todo a Dean y él no iría a contarles a sus padres porque era su mejor amigo, y los mejores amigos siempre mantenían sus promesas.

Así que estaba preguntándose si le decía lo que había hecho o seguía guardando silencio. Dean nunca lo regañaba, nadie en realidad, sólo le daban largas charlas sobre si lo que hizo era correcto o no, pero con Dean era diferente, él lo escuchaba y le ayudaba a resolverlo. Él entendía.

—Has estado muy callado desde que fui por ti—murmuró Dean mientras tomaba helado de fresa—Por lo general no te para el pico, ¿pasa algo?—Peter asintió—Bien, ¿qué ocurre?—el pequeño lo miró nervioso mientras jugueteaba con el helado de vainilla—Anda, enano. Sabes que lo que me digas no se lo diré a nadie. ¿Qué pasó?

—Tío Dean, ¿alguna vez has dicho algo y luego quieres no decirlo?—Dean frunció el ceño sin entender—Sí, cuando le dices algo a alguien y luego te sientes triste por decirlo, ¿te ha pasado?—Dean sonrió con tristeza.

—Siendo honesto, me pasa muy seguido—tomó una servilleta y le limpió la boca al niño— ¿Qué dijiste que luego te arrepentiste?

Peter comenzó a balancear los pies en su asiento y miró la ventana empujando el helado hacia Dean en un mudo aviso de que ya no quería. Eso preocupó al adulto porque Peter, por lo general, se terminaba medio helado antes de comenzar a pedir otra cosa.

Dean odiaba ver al niño triste y preocupado; cuando Tony y Steve lo trajeron al principio no dejaba que nadie se le acercara si no eran ellos, no soportaba estar en otros brazos; cuando Peter cumplió tres y preguntó por su mamá Dean sintió mucha tristeza porque Tony tuvo que explicarle que ellos se habían tenido que ir, Peter se puso muy triste, aún lo hacía cuando se sentía solo.

Ver esa mueca en el niño que Dean adoraba lo estaba preocupando mucho. No quería verlo triste.

—Hay un niño en la clase que a veces me molesta—susurró—Cuando el profesor nos pidió presentarnos el primer día él me dijo raro porque tenía dos papás y siempre molesta con eso—los ojos de Peter se llenaron de lágrimas.

“—Dice que eso era feo y que yo seré igual de enfermo que ellos y…y yo le dije que al menos tengo papá—Peter lo miró triste mientras comenzaba a llorar—Sé que fue feo pero me estaba molestando, mis papás no son malos como él dice y…y me quise disculpar pero…lo siento, tío Dean. No debí decirle algo tan feo.

Dean suspiró con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se levantaba y caminaba a Peter. Lo levantó sin más en brazos y se sentó en su silla poniéndolo en su regazo mientras comenzaba a arrullarlo intentando calmarlo. Peter se acorrucó en el pecho de Dean y suspiró mientras se limpiaba el llanto con su suéter, y de paso los mocos haciendo que Dean sintiera pesar por la ropa.

—A veces las personas decimos cosas que en realidad no sentimos—susurró Dean mientras atraía el helado hacia el lado de Peter—Y eso no nos hace malas personas, Peter. Los humanos cometemos errores—Peter lo miró con los ojos enrojecidos—No digo que lo que le dijiste a ese niño estaba bien pero creo que lo importante fue que te arrepintieras, ¿te sentiste mejor después de decírselo?—Peter negó con la cabeza— ¿Sabes? Yo también dije algo de lo que me arrepiento—Peter parpadeó, interesado.

— ¿En serio?—Dean asintió— ¿Qué dijiste?

—Le dije a alguien que amé mucho que fue un error hacerlo—suspiró haciendo que Peter frunciera el ceño.

— ¿Y por qué lo dijiste? ¿Te hizo enojar?—Dean se soltó riendo mientras le limpiaba el rostro a Peter.

—Oh no, no me hizo enojar—negó con la cabeza—Es sólo que yo tuve miedo, sabes que suelo tenerlo—Peter asintió.

— ¿Como cuando tenemos que tomar un avión?

—Sí, ese mismo miedo—Dean sonrió, divertido por los intentos del pequeño por hacer más fácil aquello—Me dio miedo volver a quererlo. Él ya tiene su vida y no hay lugar para mí en ella—suspiró con pesar.

“—Pero no fue correcto lo que le dije, lo hice para alejarlo y así cuidarme. Las personas recurrimos a eso, a las palabras, para poder protegernos. Si herimos a alguien antes de que nos hiera la cosa es más fácil pero no es correcto así que no lo hagas, Peter—le besó la frente al niño—Si sigues así terminarás como yo y, créeme, soy genial pero no tienes que ser como yo. Tienes que ser Peter, ¿de acuerdo?—el pequeño asintió—Ahora, terminemos tu montaña de colesterol antes de ir al supermercado, tengo que comprar algunas cosas.

…

—Sigo sin entender qué hacemos aquí—gruñó el pelinegro.

—Ya te dije, haremos un maratón en _Netflix_ y necesitamos provisiones.

Castiel gruñó mientras conducía el carrito de la compra por los pasillos del supermercado. Ni siquiera sabía cómo era que había accedido a acompañar a Gabriel a comprar dulces y cualquier otra cosa que se le antojara, él tenía planeado recoger sus cosas y tomar un vuelo a LA con la excusa de que no podía seguir ignorando la situación en la que se encontraba.

Era demasiado cobarde como para admitir que las palabras de Dean le habían dolido y mucho.

No era el hecho de que le recordara que aquello no significaba nada, Castiel lo sabía pues no era idiota. Lo que le dolía era que dijera que su relación había sido una confusión, que habían estado mejor si sólo hubiesen dedicado su tiempo a tener sexo y ya.

Eso sí que dolía porque para Castiel su mejor época fue con Dean, él lo hizo feliz y, a pesar de que cometió errores, lo amó con todo su ser. Era lo único que le quedaba, sus recuerdos, y que él dijera que…que tal vez habían cometido un error le arrebataba aquello que tanto se esmeraba de cuidar de Trenton, le quitaba la ilusión de que en algún momento lo tuvo todo.

No creo que encontrarte con tu ex después de tantos años termine bien para ambos, menos cuando uno lastimo al otro. Enrollarte con él cuando aún sientes odio y tristeza por lo que te hizo tampoco es la mejor solución, lo complica, y Castiel ya lo sabía; sabía que pasar el rato con Dean sin hablar primero seriamente no mejoraba las cosas y el empresario amablemente se lo había recordado.

Pero bueno, ¿qué es la vida sin un poco de errores?

—Soy un idiota—gruñó Castiel mientras seguía dirigiendo el carrito tras Gabe.

—Lo eres, gracias por notarlo—Gabe asintió sacándolo de su ensoñación—Pero ¿por qué lo dices ahora?—Castiel lo miró como si no fuera obvio—Ah, te refieres al hecho de irte con Dean sin más dejándome solo. Sí, eres un idiota.

—No sé qué esperaba de eso—admitió mientras veía a su amigo llenar de dulces el carrito—No digo que su perdón pero al menos esperaba algo, cualquier cosa. No que fuera un idiota conmigo.

—Castiel, ¿aún amas a Dean?

Castiel no respondió en seguida, se dedicó a ver los estantes tomando una que otra golosina para él, ignorando el retortijón que sentía en el estómago.

Aquella tarde había sido prometedora, casi encantadora. Era como volver a los viejos tiempos; Dean y él comiendo en un bar disfrutando de la compañía del otro, riendo y admirándose como si fueran lo único que pudieran contemplar toda la vida. Disfrutando de las pequeñas caricias sobre la mesa, del peso de su mano sobre la otra.

Por un momento Castiel se permitió creer esa mentira, por un momento pudo fingir que aquella era su vida y que la tenía con Dean.

Sólo por un momento.

Pero el mundo continúa girando, ¿no es así? Al final el chocolate siempre se termina, la pizza se queda sin rebanadas, el libro sin capítulos y la serie es terminada. Todo tiene un final y sólo es decisión nuestra si volvemos a empezar o no, si volveremos a cometer los mismos errores, si volveremos a escuchar las mismas palabras.

No digo que sea correcto pero al final uno decide lo que quiere hacer con sus sentimientos, decide cómo jugar con su corazón.

—Claro que aún amo a Dean, Gabriel—masculló como si fuera ridículo que preguntara eso—Es el amor de mi vida—Gabe se quedó congelado mientras se subía al frente del carrito—Pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a tenerlo de vuelta. Sé que eso no es posible—Gabriel parpadeó sin decir nada negando con la cabeza.

“—Creo que siempre voy a amarlo porque fue importante para mí aunque él crea que lo nuestro fue un error—se encogió de hombros—Fue lo mejor que pudo pasarme aunque terminé cagándola y si él cree lo contrario está bien, me lo gané.

— ¿Soy el amor de tu vida?—preguntaron a sus espaldas.

Castiel se tensó y miró alarmado a Gabriel, éste sólo se encogió de hombros mientras seguía negando con la cabeza. Gabe lo intentó y Castiel siguió hablando así que era su problema.

Cass apretó con fuerza el agarre del carrito hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, sintió sus manos perlarse en sudor mientras miraba fijamente al frente sin saber muy bien cómo proceder a continuación, ¿fingir un desmayo? Era buena idea. ¿Aparentar que no había dicho nada? Sí, también era muy buena idea pero sabía que Dean no lo dejaría estar y la verdad se estaba quedando sin opciones.

Gabriel tiró disimuladamente del carrito en una muda propuesta de huir de allí antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Castiel asintió, sí ese también era buen plan, así que empujó el carrito dispuesto a echarse a correr apenas saliera del pasillo pero una mano tiró de su camisa sin más impidiéndole el avance.

Otro carrito, lleno de cereales y cosas para un hogar, se detuvo al lado del suyo y él pudo ver a un pequeño castaño sentado entre todas las cosas. Saludó tímidamente a Peter antes de contar hasta cien.

—Cass, contesta—gruñeron a sus espaldas.

Castiel iba por el cincuenta y no sentía que los nervios se fueran, parecían incrementar. Bien, la huida no era una opción así que tenía que recurrir a aparentar que no había dicho nada y que sea lo que Dios quiera, sí señor.

—Escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación—susurró sin mirarlo.

Gabriel se dio un golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano. Aquello no solucionaba el asunto, lo abría a debate y ellos en serio ocupaban cerrar el maldito asunto. Peter parecía realmente divertido con lo que estaba ocurriendo así que se acomodó sobre las palomitas y admiró a su tío Dean tomar control de la situación.

—No si me incumben y claramente escuché mi nombre—gruñó tirando de él de nuevo pero sin lograr que Cass se diera la vuelta—Y te agradecería que me miraras cuando me hablas.

—No sé, hay muchas personas que se llaman Dean en el mundo.

—Castiel.

Castiel suspiró y se dio la vuelta topándose con los mismos ojos verdes que lo contemplaron con odio el día de la boda cuando se arrodilló por su perdón. Aquello le volvió a dar un puñetazo en el estómago y retrocedió un poco quedando atrapado entre Dean y el carrito de compra.

Aún quedaba la opción de fingir un desmayo que al paso que iba no sería fingido.

— ¿Y bien?—gruñó el rubio mientras sus mejillas se ponían rojas—Contesta, ¿soy el amor de tu vida? Porque no entiendo como eso puede ser cierto—Castiel frunció el ceño.

—Creo que soy capaz de juzgar eso—masculló cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿En serio? Porque no entiendo cómo podría ser el amor de tu vida cuando rompiste mi corazón—gruñó haciendo que Castiel comenzar a temblar—No entiendo cómo soy el maldito amor de tu vida cuando lo arruinaste. Cómo carajos soy el jodido amor de tu maldita vida cuando lo preferiste a él, ¡a él! Y no a mí—lo señaló acusadoramente mientras se inclinaba.

“— ¿Crees que él se habría fijado en el chico de gabardina andrajosa? ¿Crees que él se habría enamorado del pequeño chico de Olympic? Ya sabes, el que veía películas de superhéroes y no sabía nada de relaciones, ¿crees que habría creído que eras el chico más hermoso del mundo en una maldita fiesta de año nuevo? No te hagas la víctima, Castiel, porque tú fuiste el que lo arruinó todo.

—En ningún momento dije lo contrario—susurró con la voz entrecortada—Pero yo no te busqué, Dean. Tú me buscaste—Dean se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, bueno. A veces uno debe admitir que la follada estuvo buena.

Castiel se soltó riendo con tristeza mientras sentía unas inmensas ganas de volver a LA y abrazar a Trenton, de decirle que lo sentía y que lo amaba, que no lo dejaría nunca. Quería volver a la zona segura, a esa donde sabía que nada saldría mal, que todo marcharía a la perfección mientras él sonreía y asentía a todo.

Era mucho más fácil que afrontar el pasado, que afrontar los sentimientos. Su mentira era perfecta, dolía pero era segura.

—Me alegra eso—susurró alzándose sobra la punta de los pies y besándolo brevemente—Al menos lo disfrutaste.

—Eres el consolador, ¿lo olvidas?

Castiel sonrió mirando a Dean con aquellos bonitos y tristes ojos azules; el rubio volvió a contemplar la desesperación, el dolor, las ganas de ser salvado. Volvían a ser iceberg y no océano, Castiel parpadeó como si intentara evitar el llanto mientras le sonreía abiertamente. Pero Dean sabía que, a pesar de esa sonrisa, había causado daño, había echado sal a la herida y por una parte disfrutaba que sintiera lo mismo que él y por otra se arrepentía de lo que decía.

—No, Dean—susurró alejándose—No lo olvido.

—No le hagas caso, Castiel—habló Peter atrayendo su atención sin entender muy bien qué era un consolador—Está enojado, las personas decimos cosas que no sentimos cuando estamos enojadas—el pequeño sonrió haciendo que Cass le sonriera mientras desordenaba su cabello.

—Lo sé, pequeño—miró a Dean de reojo—Pero hay veces en que el enojo nos hace decir las cosas que guardamos en nuestro corazón—miró a Gabriel—Más te vale tenerlo todo porque voy directo a la caja a pagar tu diabetes.

Dean vio como Cass empujaba el carrito por el pasillo mientras Gabriel lo seguía. Sintió a su corazón latir desesperado pero le bastó con contar hasta tres y sacar el celular para mandarle un mensaje a Amara mientras empujaba el carrito.

Tenía que sacarse aquello de la cabeza a la voz de ya.

…

Castiel estaba sentado en la sala de la habitación del hotel mientras bebía su café y veía las noticias, una costumbre que había adquirido con el tiempo que llevaba viviendo con Trenton.

Gabriel se encontraba en el baño intentando estar presentable para la fiesta de Steve en casa de los Winchester, Castiel había accedido a acompañarlo con la condición de llevarlo al aeropuerto a las seis de la tarde porque no podía seguir ignorando el problema en LA. Muy a su pesar Gabe asintió así que las maletas se encontraban junto a la puerta y los gatos comían de los pequeños trozos que Cass les daba.

_—Bien, y esta mañana, en los espectáculos, ¿qué tenemos, Kylie?_

Castiel bufó ante el nombre de la mujer, sólo en Miami y en LA existen chicas con ese nombre de muñeca de plástico. Al ver a la conductora se rió. Tenía que ser rubia con pechos enormes, era obvio, ¿era necesario que las vistieran con un escote así? ¿Ella estaría cómoda usándolo?

 _—Algo de interés público para la mayoría de la población, John. Ayer en la tarde el empresario, Dean Winchester, presidente de_ Industrias Winstark _, fue captado muy cariñoso con un hombre que, no me lo vas a creer, era ni más ni menos que Castiel Novak, presidente de la revista_ Angels and Hunters _y nieto de Amelia y James Novak—_ Castiel escupió el café salpicando a _Mish_ cuando vio una foto de él y Dean besándose en el impala.

“ _—Tú creerás que no es nada del otro mundo pero recordamos que a Dean no se le ve en citas, él tiene más cosa de una sola noche—_ las siguientes imágenes eran de ellos comiendo, un pequeño video de cuando Dean lo besó y luego se rieron.

“— _Y Castiel tiene una relación con el bailarín, modelo y actor Cole Trenton, ¿acaso Castiel se aburrió de lo mismo y quiso explorar las maravillas de Miami? ¿O quizá fue cosa de un par de días? Porque hay quien asegura que la pasada noche Dean fue visto en el hotel donde Castiel se hospeda. Bueno, podría ser el inicio de un interesante triángulo amoroso._

Castiel pausó el televisor congelando una imagen de él y Dean tomados de la mano mientras se dirigían al impala; Dean le estaba susurrando algo en el oído mientras Castiel reía, era una imagen muy inocente y al parecer comprometedora.

Estaba que se desmayaba de la impresión. La imagen parecía ser de muy buena calidad como para tratarse de un teléfono así que los paparazzi los habían seguido. Maldijo en voz muy alta mientras colocaba la taza de café en la mesilla y comenzaba a restregarse el rostro amenazando con arrancárselo. Sabía que algo los acechaba desde el arbusto, lo sabía. No debió de descuidarse.

Se le olvido, definitivamente se le olvidó que ambos eran figuras públicas. Se le olvidó que tenía que cuidarse, que era mala idea andar de cariñoso con él en la calle. Joder, se iba a meter en grandes problemas si esa noticia llegaba a LA, si no es que llegó ya.

Quería llorar, comenzar a romper cosas o hacer algo, cualquier cosa, para aliviar la frustración que sentía pues no podía hacer absolutamente nada, con la prensa uno nunca puede hacer nada.

Gabriel apareció envuelto en una bata y despausó el televisor para escuchar el resto de la nota para pesar de Castiel porque no, la conductora Kylie aún no terminaba.

 _—Eso es demasiado cariñoso—_ habló el hombre haciendo reír a la rubia.

 _—Claro que sí. También fueron captados en el supermercado con el pequeño Peter, que ya sabemos es hijo de Steve Rogers, mariscal de campo de los_ Patriotas _, y Anthony Stark, presidente de_ Winstark _y socio de Dean Winchester, y Castiel estaba con el doctor Shurley, su mejor amigo de la infancia. Testigos dicen que no parecían demasiado contentos pero aquí podemos ver como se besan en medio de su discusión—_ apareció la imagen de Castiel besando por un segundo a Dean, ¿cómo carajos grabaron eso? _—Así que ¿el hombre de hielo al fin ha sido derretido? ¿Castiel decidió probar algo nuevo? Sólo falta esperar la respuesta de Trenton._

Gabriel apagó el televisor y Castiel soltó un gemido lastimero mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá. Sin duda iba a meterse en muchos problemas por esas imágenes y por la palabrería de esa señorita bubis plásticas con escote incómodo.

Castiel no estaba negando que salió con Dean, estaba loco si lo hacía con semejantes pruebas, pero lo que si negaba era mantener una relación con él a escondidas de Trenton, aunque, claro, él ni siquiera había roto con Cole formalmente cuando ya andaba con otro divirtiéndose por las calles de Miami.

—Me van a matar—masculló con el rostro enterrado en los cojines—Mejor mátame ahora, Gabriel, por favor.

—Ya decía yo que veía algo raro en los periódicos—murmuró el rubio.

Castiel se levantó y le arrebató el periódico que tenía en la mano.

Un maldito periódico amarillista en donde la primera plana era de Dean y Cass besándose en el impala, ¿por qué eligieron la más comprometedora? Era un asco, aunque la foto era buena pero eso no quitaba el montón de problemas que aquel maldito artículo iba a traerle.

—No es tan malo—susurró Gabriel cuando Castiel le arrojó el periódico.

—Es terrible, Gabriel, ¡terrible!—gruñó, exasperado—Eso, exactamente eso era lo que más temía. ¡Si esa maldita noticia llega a oídos de Trent estoy destruido! Seré el malnacido que lo engañó mientras estaba de viaje, se quedará con todo y yo seré…mierda, Gabe, ¡yo no quería esto!—gruñó frustrado mientras se paseaba por todo el recibidor—No así, quería llevar todo con calma. Mierda.

Gabriel abrió la página en donde estaba el artículo que tanto pesar le estaba causando a Castiel y lo leyó superficialmente mientras veía las fotos que lo acompañaban. Enarcó las cejas al ver a Cass abrazado de Dean a las afueras de la casa de éste; ambos sonreían contra los labios del otro y se mantenían en brazos del otro, Dean parecía querer abrir la puerta sin soltar a Castiel. Aquello sí se veía muy mal.

— ¿Qué dice?—preguntó el pelinegro señalando el periódico.

—Pues algo sobre cómo pareces haber derretido al _Hombre de Hielo_ ; en que aquello parecía una bonita relación mucho más feliz que la tuya con Trenton—Cass hizo una mueca—También habla sobre cómo fueron captados ingresando a la casa de Dean para hacer algo más que platicar—Gabriel arrojó el periódico al suelo y _Mish_ lo pisó hasta acostarse sobre él—Escucha, sólo llama a tus abogados y…

—Mis abogados también son los de Trent—gruñó exasperado—Ya no puedo, me rindo—se dejó caer en el sillón—Seré el malo de la historia, siempre seré el idiota que engaña a su novio cuando éste se encuentra lejos—se soltó riendo—Ah, qué ironía de la vida.

Gabriel suspiró, intentando idear un plan para sacar a su amigo del atolladero pero sin uno en realidad. No tenía nada en mente porque, por una vez en su vida, no sabía cómo ayudar a Castiel de aquel problemón que tenía

…

— _El empresario, Dean Winchester, socio y presidente de_ Industrias Winstark _, fue visto de manera cariñosa con el modelo, editor, fotógrafo y dueño de la revista_ Angels and Hunters _, Castiel Novak, mientras paseaban por Miami._

Eileen leía en voz alta el artículo del periódico mientras Dean tenía el rostro enterrado en los brazos sobre la mesa y Sammy intentaba calmarlo palmeándole la espalda, ideando una manera de solucionar aquello.

— _Testigos aseguran que la noche anterior a esa cita, Dean fue visto en el hotel donde se hospeda Castiel y no salió hasta la mañana siguiente. Fueron captados demasiado cariñosos en el auto de Dean y también en el bar_ Pete el Tuerto _…_ —Dean gimió a recordar el beso que le dio a Cass mientras comían—No es necesario que siga leyendo, Dean.

—No—Dean alzó el rostro y miró a la mujer que lo contemplaba con pesar—Dime si menciona algo sobre el idiota de su novio, ¿dicen cosas malas de Cass?

Eileen paseó su vista por todo el artículo hasta que encontró lo que Dean le pedía. Hizo una mueca, no estaba muy segura de leer aquello así que miró a Sam, su prometido asintió sabiendo que, en situaciones como aquellas, era mejor darle a Dean lo que pedía antes de hacer control de daños así que, aclarándose la garganta, comenzó a leer.

— _Castiel había sido visto hace unas semanas con su novio el bailarín, actor y modelo Cole Trenton, con el cuál no parecía tan feliz como con Dean_ —Eileen enarcó las cejas.

“— _Castiel parece ser de los que disfrutan la ausencia de su pareja llenándola con alguien más. Recordemos que hace unos meses Cole fue visto en NY y Castiel parecía muy contento en LA con Gadreel, el modelo de_ Calvin Klein _, no se veían tan cariñosos como en esta ocasión pero sin duda disfrutaba de la ausencia de su novio_ —Eileen arrojó el periódico a la mesa—Esto habla puras tonterías de Castiel, Dean. No es culpa de ninguno.

—Eileen tiene razón, Dean—lo consoló Sam mientras le palmeaba la espalda—Es sólo prensa, ya estás acostumbrado a ella.

—No es lo que dice de mí, Sam—murmuró abatido—Castiel tenía problemas en LA, me lo dijo mientras comíamos—suspiró—Lo hacen ver como el peor novio cuando el idiota aquel lo lastima.

—Tal vez si llamas a relaciones públicas…—susurró Eileen—Como tu abogada te daré un consejo; puedes evitar que la noticia llegue a oídos de Cole, se hará interna, no saldrá de Miami. Están usando tu imagen en escándalos y podemos evitarlo, ¿quieres que haga la llamada?

Dean ni siquiera lo pensó. Si podía hacer que aquello no llegara a LA lo harían sin pensarlo así que asintió a Eileen sin más mientras dejaba caer la cabeza de vuelta en la mesa haciendo que Sam lo viera divertido. Ver a Dean arrepentido por pasarla bien no era común en esos días.

Intentó consolarlo, decirle que nada estaba mal y que no era culpa de ninguno que los hubieran acosado de esa manera pero Dean parecía mortificado, como si él fuera el que se iba a meter en problemas.

Sam apenas abrió la boca para decir algo cuando una despampanante castaña luciendo una desgastada gabardina beige de Dean ingresó a la cocina sin más, Eileen enarcó las cejas en dirección a Sammy y se excusó diciendo que iría a hacer unas llamadas antes de tener que compartir el mismo espacio con ella.

A Sam no le incomodaba que su hermano usara la casa de motel, ya lo había acostumbrado, lo que le molestaba era que no las despachara antes de que Eileen o Samantha despertaran; las chicas se encontraban incómodas cuando veían a una mujer a medio vestir por toda la casa o, en algunas ocasiones, a un hombre muy a sus anchas.

Y sí, era un poco molesto ver a tantos que rara vez volvían a pisar la casa; ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces en que compartió un desayuno con un extraño o tuvo que “sacar la basura” por Dean.

Sam le sonrió a Amara mientras tomaba disimuladamente el periódico y lo guardaba en su pantalón para que la mujer no viera el escándalo en el que estaba envuelto Dean. No sabía si esa mujer estaba feliz con la bisexualidad de Dean o prefería ignorarlo, tampoco sabía si conocía a Castiel y su historia con su hermano pero, por si acaso, prefirió esconder aquel desastre. Ya se haría cargo más tarde.

—Buenos días, Dean—saludó la pelinegra inclinándose para besarle la mejilla—Me di la vuelta y ya no te sentí.

—Sí, hola Amara—susurró distraído mientras tamborileaba sobre la mesa—Te llevaré a tu casa en un rato.

—No hay prisa, querido. Me invitaste a lo de Steve, ¿recuerdas?

Dean alzó la cabeza ante aquello y vio lo que cubría a la mujer.

Su corazón recibió un puñetazo al ver esa vieja gabardina envolver aquel cuerpo tan bien formado como en antaño había envuelto a otro. Amara le guiñó un ojo pero Dean estaba a nada de desnudarla frente a Sam para quitarle la gabardina, a nada de comenzar a gritarle que no tenía por qué tomarla, que nadie tenía derecho a usar esa vieja gabardina.

Se prometió cuidarla, lo prometió aunque en ese momento quisiera destruir todo lo que le recordaba a él. Su plan era lavarla y hacérsela llegar para así, tal vez, deshacerse de una parte de él, dejarlo ir. Pero siempre que la tomaba se perdía de nuevo en la sensación de estar bajo su abrigo, de sentir la tela en su mejilla mientras unas manos peinaban su cabello, de estar cubierto por ella bajo la lluvia.

No podía dejarla ir porque era lo único que tendría de él, que le recordaba que aquello fue real y ver a alguien más usándola le molestaba, le quitarían su aroma.

—No me gusta que toquen esa gabardina—gruñó señalando lo que Amara traía puesto.

—Pero debes admitir que me veo fantástica—le dijo sonriendo mientras se le acercaba—Anda, ya es vieja de todas formas, ¿qué tiene de malo que la use?

Sam escuchó el timbre de la puerta así que se apresuró a ir a abrir antes de ver a su hermano comenzar a gritar tontería y media, de todas formas tenían que empezar a organizar todo para Steve.

Desde que Dean llegó la noche anterior venía de malas, todos pudieron notarlo, apenas dejó a Peter en su casa se encerró en su habitación hasta que llegó Amara. Afortunadamente se mantuvieron callados pero en serio, la mirada de su hermano era de temer en ese momento, si pudiera comenzaría a lanzar láser de los ojos destruyendo todo a su paso.

—No me gusta que la toquen y ya—gruñó Dean cruzándose de brazos—Es…es mía y punto.

—Vamos, cariño, puedo lucirla para ti—Amara envolvió el cuello de Dean con ambos brazos y comenzó a besarlo—Ya sabes, podemos divertirnos con esto. No tiene que quedarse allí colgada.

—Sólo…no la uses, Amara, en serio—masculló con molestia intentando frenarla—Es algo que no me gusta, la saqué de una caja y no he tenido tiempo de lavarla.

—Puedo lavarla para ti, Dean—le dijo la chica sin perder la sonrisa—Me gusta, es muy anticuada, como londinense. Podemos jugar a _Sherlock Holmes_ con ella, ¿no crees? Puedo ser tu _Watson_ , mi amor—Dean sonrió un poco haciendo que Amara riera divertida—Además, ¿por qué es tan especial esta cosa? Demasiado anticuada y pasada de moda, cariño, ¿por qué no la tiras?

—Eso es mío—susurraron a sus espaldas.

Ambos se sobresaltaron. Amara se dio la vuelta en brazos de Dean y admiró a un hombre realmente atractivo en la entrada de la cocina; el cabello era tan oscuro y se encontraba desordenado, como de recién follado. Pero eran sus ojos, esos eran de un azul imposible, incluso ella creía que se trataban de lentes de contacto porque nadie en la maldita vida podía tener unos ojos azules.

El hombre estaba frunciendo el ceño en su dirección y Dean se encontraba tenso bajo sus brazos. Amara los miró a ambos sin entender muy bien qué pasaba allí.

— ¿Perdón?—preguntó la mujer apartándose de Dean.

—Perdonada. Lo que traes puesto—señaló el recién llegado—La gabardina, es mía. O lo era—sonrió con tristeza—Pero se te ve bien. Deberías quedártela—Amara sonrió encantada.

—Gracias, ¿lo ves, Dean? Él aceptó que me veo bien.

—Quítatela y déjala en mi cuarto—gruñó el rubio mientras se levantaba de su asiento—Cass…

—Vine porque Gabriel me lo pidió—el pelinegro alzó las manos en son de paz—Iré a ayudarlos. Con permiso.

—Un gusto, Cass—lo despidió la mujer mientras se desamarraba la gabardina.

—Es Castiel—aclaró el pelinegro—Un placer, señorita.

Sin más el pelinegro se apresuró a ir al patio trasero que fue donde Sam dirigió a Gabe intentando luchar contra las ganas de regresar y arrancarle la gabardina a la mujer que la traía puesta.

Él tenía su chaqueta de Seattle guardada y en buenas condiciones, no dejaba que nadie la tocara y Dean les prestaba su gabardina a las chicas con las que se enrollaba.

Era triste pero bueno, podía vivir con eso.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo tiene el por qué Cass no ha dejado a Trenton para que procedan con precaución y, si no se lo esperan, vuelvan a leer las notas.

> _“¿Necesitamos a alguien para sentir que estamos bien? Esta es la única forma en que me tendrás esta noche pues tenemos miedo de estar solos”—Scared To Be Lonely,_ Dua Lipa ft Martin Garrix.

**…**

Cuando terminas con alguien de forma dolorosa crees que todo mejorará con el paso del tiempo, que lograrás superarlo y seguirás adelante.

Por lo general funciona porque el fin de una relación no es el fin del mundo ¿verdad? La vida sigue, el sol brilla, los pájaros cantan. No necesitas tener novio o novia para poder ser feliz, para sentir que estás bien. No necesitas de una pareja para disfrutar de la vida.

Pero hay ocasiones en las que sientes que tu cama es demasiado grande o está demasiado fría, en las que añoras darte la vuelta y abrazar a alguien descansando a tu lado.

Ah, la noche siempre ha sacado cosas de nosotros ¿no es así? La oscuridad de nuestra habitación nos hace ser reales, nos hace sacar todo lo que tenemos. Nuestra habitación nos vio llorar, nos escuchó gritar. Nuestra habitación ha visto nuestra soledad y nuestras ganas de tener a alguien a nuestro lado sólo para abrazarlo, para dormir en paz, sólo para no estar solos. Es la oscuridad la que nos demuestra quienes somos en realidad.

¿Cuál es el punto de todo esto? Que el humano difícilmente sabe estar solo; es un ser social por naturaleza, siente la necesidad de pertenecer a algo, de formar parte de un todo, mera sociología ¿o era antropología? No lo sé, es muy difícil diferenciarlas, pero entienden el punto.

El ser humano siempre quiere tener un papel, formar parte del rompecabezas, tener una razón. Ahora, establecido eso, es la razón por la que busca compañía, por la que la soledad lo hiere cuando extraña a alguien. Es la razón por la que vuelve sin importar las consecuencias.

Castiel sabía eso, sabía que aquello no traería más que problemas, que querer abrazar a Dean era sólo para satisfacer la soledad que había sentido en todos esos años y que verlo sustituirlo tan fácilmente de un día para otro no era más que la necesidad de compañía de Dean.

Ambos querían darse la vuelta en la cama y encontrarse durmiendo al lado, querían sentir el calor del otro por las noches. Se extrañaban y querían volver pero no sabían si ese sentimiento era debido a lo que estaba en sus corazones o a la simple necesidad de tener a alguien.

Castiel estaba ayudando a Sam a encender el asador mientras Gabriel seguía a Samantha a donde sea que ella caminara. Estaban en el patio trasero de la casa de los Winchester junto a la piscina que tenían, Eileen ayudaba acomodando una mesa con bocadillos y Dean...Castiel lo veía reír y jugar con la mujer que usaba una de sus camisas mientras colgaban algunas serpentinas.

Aquello fue un puñetazo en su estómago porque él estaba aparentando que Cass no se encontraba allí y, de primera, estaba bien porque la cosa se pondría incómoda si se acercaba pero Castiel…Castiel no quería aquello, no quería verlo reír con una mujer mientras él permanecía al margen, no quería verlo disfrutar de la compañía de ella al igual que como disfrutó la suya el día anterior.

_—Eres el consolador, ¿lo olvidas?_

Castiel prefirió mirar hacia otro lado mientras seguía ayudando a Sam, intentó deshacerse de esa extraña pero muy familiar sensación de ahogamiento. Él había experimentado algo así hace muchos años, se había sentido el consolador con anterioridad, había visto la sonrisa de Dean a la distancia mientras se sentía abandonado y despojado.

Estaba sintiendo lo mismo que sintió cuando lo veía irse con Lisa.

El ojiazul sabía que no tenía por qué sentirse así pues lo suyo no era nada. No tenía por qué reclamarle a Dean que se divirtiera con una chica ignorándolo pero se sentía tan…tan triste, tan desamparado, se sentía como todas esas veces en que Trenton lo dejaba solo en la cama con nuevas heridas para sanar.

Dean se divertía y reía, disfrutando de la tarde, pero él se encontraba solo, con demasiados problemas a sus espaldas que ya no podía ignorar, con una herida dentro de él que prefería pasar por alto que sanar.

Quería volver a sentir ese calor que sintió el día anterior; quería recordar lo que era amar sin sufrir, lo que era abrazar a alguien sin temor, quería volver a enamorarse de aquella loca y ridícula manera como lo hizo de aquel hombre de ojos verdes.

El tiempo pasó en cámara lenta para Castiel, era como si se sentara y viera todo suceder sin ser partícipe de aquello.

Veía a Steve sonreír y agradecer por la pequeña reunión, vio a Peter correr a brazos de Dean haciendo que la mujer, que Sam ya le había dicho que se llamaba como su tía, Amara, lo mirara encantada; Tony y Gabriel comían los dulces a escondidas de Samantha y Eileen, Sam se hacía cargo del asado y Castiel…él veía a ellos formar parte de un cuadro perfecto en donde ya no había lugar para él, incluso Gabriel encajaba a la perfección, se le veía tan feliz al lado de Samantha.

Gabriel ya tenía un lugar en esa familia, ¿qué hacía Cass allí? ¿Por qué no iba y buscaba una familia por su cuenta? Una donde no duela, una donde no tenga miedo. Una que lo ame.

Volvía a sentirse solo, volvía a tener la necesidad de pertenecer a algo, de ser parte de un todo. Quería rodear a alguien con sus brazos y disfrutar de su compañía, quería sonreír como todos allí, quería vivir su vida no sentarse y verla pasar.

Vio al pequeño Peter insistiendo en meterse a la piscina y a Steve sonreír abiertamente mientras lo seguía. Vio a Tony sentarse al borde de ésta para verlos jugar y reír mientras los salpicaban.

Cass quería eso, quería esa familia. Quería tener un hijo o una hija que lo mirara como si fuera su todo, quería que alguien a su lado compartiera aquello, que se riera y disfrutara de los juegos del niño. Siempre lo quiso y, al parecer, siempre lo querría pues no podía ser posible. No de momento, al menos.

Su celular vibrando en su bolsillo lo sacó de su ensoñación, recordándole que había una realidad a la que pertenecía y que tenía que encargarse de ella. S

Se levantó sin más sacando el aparato y se encaminó al interior de la casa para contestar sin ser interrumpido.

—Novak.

— _Ay, que bueno que contestas_ —Castiel escuchó un suspiro del otro lado y sonrió— _Tenemos graves problemas por no decir terribles problemas._

—Ya sé—susurró mientras entraba a la cocina—Dime ¿cómo va todo eso allá? salgo en la tarde-noche al aeropuerto.

— _Te agradecería que fuera un poco antes_ —Garth se escuchaba nervioso lo que asustaba a Cass— _Trenton llegó en la mañana en compañía de tus abuelos_ —Castiel dejó caer la cabeza en la encimera— _Lloraba y barreaba diciendo que eras un idiota, que él te dio todo y tú le pagabas poniéndole los cuernos. No dejó que tu abuela entrara a tu oficina porque sabemos con qué se encontraría. Castiel, hablaron sobre quitarte todo, absolutamente todo. Trenton hizo berrinche y…y bueno, tu abuela no sabía qué hacer pero…_

—Adivino, mi abuelo dijo que rompí el acuerdo y que me quitarían todo—masculló mientras buscaba el baño, queriendo mojarse el rostro—Garth, dime que conseguiste un buen abogado.

— _Bueno, ninguno muy accesible y no estás como para gastar dinero. Tu abuelo te canceló la tarjeta_ —Castiel gruñó— _O al menos dijo que eso haría, iba a congelar la cuenta de banco hasta que se arreglara todo este asunto. Castiel, ¿qué vas a hacer?_

Castiel abrió una puerta al azar en el pasillo descubriendo un inodoro, sonrió encantado de dar con el baño pero, cuando iba a entrar, vio a Dean y Amara en plena faena. Se quedó inmóvil cinco segundos, los contó. Sólo cinco segundos y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Dean mientras la mujer gemía en su cuello.

—Lo siento—susurró el pelinegro cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Se quedó quieto del otro lado del pasillo esperando a que el escozor de sus ojos se aliviara, se quedó callado aguardando a que la impresión bajara y su corazón desacelerara.

Apretó el teléfono en su pecho intentando calmarse, intentando recordarse que no había nada entre ellos, que Dean podía hacer lo que quisiera pero…pero recordaba el día anterior y le dolía que no diera un margen de tiempo para, por lo menos, quitarse su aroma de encima.

Contó hasta tres antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse al patio trasero, corriendo antes de que la puerta del baño se abriera y lo descubrieran allí parado como idiota intentando juntar pedazos de algo que no debió romperse, ¿por qué dolía de esa manera? ¿Por qué sentía que el oxígeno se agotaba? No había pasado nada malo, no tenía que doler, no tenía que sentir esa sensación de abandono de nuevo porque nadie lo había abandonado. No tenía quién lo abandonara.

Estaba tan solo.

—Lo siento, Garth—susurró de vuelta al teléfono mientras caminaba junto a la piscina—Bien, nos metimos en un problema muy grande, no te voy a mentir.

— _No esperaba que lo hicieras_ —escuchó a su ayudante haciéndolo sonreír con tristeza— _Trenton dijo que lo engañaste, ¿lo hiciste?_

—Sí…no—Castiel suspiró mirando el cielo—Mira, es complicado y si te lo digo nadie me va a creer porque no le dije a nadie, sólo a Charlie y a Gabriel. Pausemos eso un momento, ¿el número de la revista sigue en pie?

— _Hemos tenido problemas pero parecieron aceptar el artículo que mandaste sobre el verano en Miami_ —Cass suspiró, aliviado— _La portada ya fue corregida, tenemos el borrador que revisarás en cuanto llegues, eso si no te quitan todo antes._

—Sí, sólo si me dejan hacerlo—Castiel suspiró mirando el cielo—Garth, si me voy, ¿evitarás que se hunda? No confío mucho en el criterio de Trenton.

— _Puedes_ _estar seguro, Castiel. Vicky y yo no dejaremos que la hunda._

Castiel sintió como tiraban de su brazo con fuerza dándole media vuelta.

Se encontró con los ojos verdes de Dean que lo miraban preocupado pero Castiel sólo frunció el ceño, sin entender por qué lo contemplaban de esa manera si no había hecho nada. Se apartó unos centímetros intentando poner una distancia entre Dean y sus sentimientos. El rubio abrió la boca pero Cass alzó una mano, dándole a entender que estaba ocupado.

—Garth, ¿has checado los contratos? Los que tengo en el escritorio.

— _Vicky y yo los guardamos en cuanto Trenton comenzó a destruir todo, ¿por qué? Por cierto, el artículo sobre la compañía_ Winstark _que mandaste anoche lo tengo guardado en mi computadora por aquello de…ya sabes._

—Sí, lo sé—Castiel se dio la vuelta ignorando a Dean—Escucha, quiero que saques, como mínimo, tres copias de cada contrato que tengo y saques cuatro duplicados del de los acuerdos, ¿sí? Quiero que le digas a Trent que lo siento, que tiene razón—suspiró—Que no cometa una tontería y me espere antes de proceder ¿de acuerdo? Porque si sigue así terminaré cediendo a lo que me pide y ya no puedo.

Castiel no escuchó la respuesta de Garth porque volvieron a tirar de él pero su sandalia resbaló con el agua que se encontraba allí y cayó a la piscina cuan largo fue. Gabriel se apartó de Samantha al ver a su amigo caer sin gracia al agua de nuevo, y luego miró al hombre que estaba en el borde mirando alarmado lo que acababa de hacer.

Peter comenzó a reírse disimuladamente desde los brazos de su padre, Tony negó con la cabeza preguntándose por qué aquel par no podían coordinarse con sus sentimientos al menos un instante. Steve se apresuró a llegar a Castiel para sacarlo del fondo de la piscina y ayudándolo a salir a flote. El pelinegro comenzó a toser escupiendo el agua y miró su teléfono que, sin duda, estaba estropeado.

— ¡Eres un idiota, maldito _assbutt_!—gritó lanzando el teléfono al hombre que se encontraba arrodillado extendiéndole una mano— ¿No podías esperar, maldita sea?

—Yo me encargo, Steve—calmó Dean al rubio que no sabía si reírse o mejor encargarse—Lo siento, Cass. No medí la fuerza y yo…

— ¡Y una mierda!—gritó indignado el pelinegro tomándolo de la mano— ¡Eres un imbécil!

Castiel tiró de esa mano con todas sus fuerzas y arrojó a Dean de cabeza a agua.

Luchaba contra sus ganas de sostener su cabeza en lo bajo y ahogarlo para que dejará de joderle la maldita cabeza, para desaparecer esos sentimientos que lo confundían. Si Dean moría ahogado se desharía de esos sentimientos más fácil ¿verdad? Pero eso sería homicidio y Cass no quería ir a la cárcel.

El pelinegro salió de la piscina escurriendo su ropa, Sam se le acercó con una tolla mirándolo divertido mientras negaba con la cabeza, sin duda Dean volvía a tener quince años junto a ese hombre.

—Gabriel, dame tu teléfono—gruñó el pelinegro en dirección a su amigo.

—Yo creo que…

— ¡QUE ME DES TU MALDITO TELÉFONO! Y ayúdame a conseguir un jodido abogado—Eileen y Sam lo miraron interesados—Trenton ya metió a mis abuelos así que llegando a LA voy a intentar solucionar esta maldita, ugh…—gruñó exasperado intentando desbloquear el teléfono de Gabriel—No sé cómo pero la noticia de la mañana llegó a LA—aclaró haciendo que Dean, detrás de él, se congelara—Mis abuelos están allá y estaba llamando a Garth antes de que ¡un assbutt me arrojara al agua!

—Cass, no fue mi intención—Dean intentó tomarlo pero Castiel se aparto—Vamos, viejo.

Castiel explotó. Todo el desgaste emocional que tenía encima cobró su factura y derrumbó el poco autocontrol que tenía.

A todos nos llega a pasar, ¿no es así? Llega al punto en que tocas fondo, llegas a tu límite y explotas como bomba de tiempo arrasando con todo lo que tienes alrededor. Todos los humanos somos como un barril lleno de gasolina que cuando comienza a desbordarse le lanzamos el cerillo haciendo que explote, que nos libere de aquella sensación de ahogamiento, que libere nuestra presión.

Bueno, Castiel había decidido lanzar al fin su cerillo a los dos barriles que tenía saturados, decidió explotar y no ponerse filtro entre boca y cerebro, las personas nunca se lo ponían cuando hablaban con él ¿por qué Cass tendría que usarlo?

—No, Dean. ¡Ya basta! ¡No vamos a volver! ¿Qué quieres de mí? Te vi follando en el baño, mira ¡qué novedad! El gran Dean Winchester disfrutando de su soltería—Dean enrojeció ante la mirada fulminante que le daba el pelinegro—Así que déjame en paz, ¡dijiste que sería una última vez! ¡Escucha un poco la mierda que sale de tu boca y ya no me busques!

Chapoteando se dirigió al interior de la casa con la intención de irse pero entró de nuevo a la cocina y marcó un número que se sabía de memoria sintiendo la ansiedad recorrerle el cuerpo, las ganas de llorar llenaron su pecho y tuvo que morderse el labio inferior mientras esperaba a que le atendieran, vio sus manos temblar violentamente y cerró los ojos con fuerza en un intento de controlarse.

A veces las personas sabemos que no debemos hacer las cosas y, sin embargo, nos lanzamos en picada dispuestos a cometer semejante estupidez ¿por qué? Supongo que por la necesidad de sentir la adrenalina o, en caso de Castiel, de volver a la zona segura, de recordarse el por qué ya no podía seguir haciendo aquello.

Necesitaba recordarse por qué decidió lanzar el cerillo, por qué hacía lo que hacía. La promesa que le había hecho a Gabriel seguía martillándole la cabeza y le susurraba que colgara, que aquello sólo lo lastimaría pero Castiel lo necesitaba, quería hacerlo. Escuchar de nuevo la voz que lo volvía un manojo de nervios.

— _¿Bueno?_

—No voy a volver contigo—susurró con la voz entrecortada—No importa qué hagas ni cómo me dejes frente al mundo, no lo haré. Ya no puedo.

— _Castiel_ —susurraron del otro lado— _No esperaba que me llamaras, ¿ya te llegó la noticia? Vamos, cariño. Es todo o nada._

—No más, Trenton—susurró sintiendo el nudo de sentimientos cerrarle la garganta—No puedo seguir contigo, no debí de quedarme desde esa vez, debí irme, debí hacer lo que tú estás haciendo.

— _¿Cuál vez, Castiel? No recuerdo ya cuántas veces lo intentaste pero sabes que no puedes vivir sin mí. Vamos, cariño, no volverá a ocurrir. Perdonaré tu desliz si vuelves a casa._

Castiel se cubrió el rostro con una mano intentando controlarse, intentando no caer ante sus viejos hábitos.

Sabía que volvería a ocurrir, que volvería a haber daño y. aunque una parte de él decía que podía manejarlo si al menos seguían viviendo la mentira, si al menos lo mantenía seguro de aquellos viejos sentimientos podría hacerlo, otra parte, una que sonaba a Gabriel, le gritaba que no podía seguir permitiéndolo. Que volvería a ocurrir lo de aquella vez.

La vez en que Castiel terminó de romperse.

Cuando ocurre algo malo, un trauma emocional, hay dos maneras de enfrentarlo; superándolo o bloqueándolo. Bien: cuando vas a superarlo aceptas ir a terapia, lo hablas con las personas, lo sacas de tu pecho y luchas día a día intentando sanar esa herida dentro de ti, intentando superarla con ayuda de las personas que te aman.

Cuando lo bloqueas esa herida se queda dentro de ti, pudriendo todo a su paso, descomponiendo aquello que solía servir; lo entierras en lo profundo de tu mente y prefieres aparentar que nada había pasado, pero la herida que causa seguía en tu interior y lastimaba, arruinaba todo. Provocaba gangrena y te veías en la necesidad de deshacerte de ese pedazo, cortarlo y desecharlo.

Bueno, Castiel prefirió bloquearlo que superarlo. Era más fácil.

Castiel intentaba evitar recordar ese desastroso día a toda costa, lo tenía enterrado en lo más profundo de su ser, arrumbado en un rincón oscuro donde ignoraba su existencia.

No entendía por qué no dejó a Trenton en ese momento, por qué decidió callarse que enfrentarlo, pero la verdad era que se sentía avergonzado, se sentía sucio y roto de mil maneras distintas, tan despojado de su espíritu que no le quedó de otra más que quedarse junto Trenton porque lo que él le dijo era cierto.

Nadie iba a enamorarse de un Castiel roto, nadie iba a aceptarlo después de aquello porque estaba sucio, destrozado. Porque ya no era alguien que valiera la pena. Aquel día fue en el que Castiel cambió por completo, fue en el que dejó que la voluntad de Trent se antepusiera sobre la suya, permitió que lo doblegara y se subiera sobre su espalda recibiendo ovaciones mientras Castiel se quedaba con las sobras.

Aquel fatídico día marcado en el calendario.

—Me arruinaste mi cumpleaños—susurró Castiel mientras apretaba los puños sobre la mesa—Lo arruinaste, Trenton.

— _Ah, te refieres a esa vez_ —mascullaron al otro lado del teléfono— _¿Y de quién fue la culpa, Castiel? Dices que yo lo arruiné, ¿por culpa de quién?_

—Lo que me hiciste no fue culpa mía—masculló luchando contra el llanto—Yo sólo…

— _Querías verlo, ¡querías ir a buscarlo! ¿Eso no fue tu culpa? Maldita sea, eres mi novio. MÍO, él te botó, ¿qué esperabas lograr con aquello? Hice lo que tenía que hacer para no perderte._

Castiel negó con la cabeza mientras lágrimas silenciosas, las lágrimas que tanto se había esmerado en contener, se deslizaban por sus mejillas empapándole el rostro, recordándole que si aquello había durado demasiado tiempo era por su culpa, que siempre sería su culpa.

Tal vez aquel día también había sido su culpa, ¿qué quería lograr con ir a buscar a Dean? Había planeado sólo verlo y desearle feliz cumpleaños, decirle que lo lamentaba y que esperaba que fuera feliz, iba a dejarlo ir y cuando Cole se enteró de esos planes la cosa no terminó bien.

Castiel a veces tenía pesadillas con ese día; cuando ocurrió no salió de la ducha en horas intentando volver a estar limpio, intentando sanar las heridas que tenía. Trenton habló al trabajo y dijo que se habían ido de viaje por cumpleaños de Castiel pero se la pasaron encerrados hasta que pudo aparentar que nada había pasado.

Desde ese entonces Castiel no celebraba su cumpleaños, prefería evitarlo o celebrarlo otro día, incluso en las revistas decían que su cumpleaños era el veinte de febrero porque aquel día que en antaño fue tan especial, el veinticuatro de enero, se había convertido en el aniversario del peor día de su vida.

—Me lastimaste—susurró entre lágrimas—Yo te amaba.

— _Vamos, Cassie. Te amo_ —Castiel negó con la cabeza ante esas palabras— _No volverá a ocurrir, cariño. Lo haré mejor esta vez, lo prometo. Vuelve a casa._

Castiel colocó el teléfono en la mesa y se cubrió el rostro echándose a llorar; lloraba de manera desgarradora mientras luchaba contra el impulso de decirle que sí, que volvería a casa y que le creería que todo estaría bien, que nada de eso volvería a pasar.

Aquel día no se había vuelto a repetir, aquel fatídico día sólo vivía en la memoria de Castiel y en la herida en su alma, sólo él se había negado a superarlo y prefirió vivir en la ignorancia, prefirió aparentar que nunca había ocurrido y sabía que hizo mal pero así era más fácil seguir adelante.

Qué equivocado estaba. Guardar todo aquello que le hacía daño terminó por consumirlo, por cambiarlo por completo y destrozarlo desde adentro hasta que el exterior fue irreconocible, hasta que el brillo en sus ojos se apagó y la sonrisa se rompió.

No había sido la elección correcta pero sí la más fácil y, después de una vida con Trenton, había aprendido a optar por lo fácil que por lo correcto.

—Te dije que dejaras de buscarlo…—hablaron a su lado sobresaltándolo, al voltear encontró a Dean, Gabe y Sam a sus lados, el primero tenía el teléfono—Sí, bueno, ahora sabes qué número no vas a contestar…no va a volver ¿entiendes? Al menos no contigo…demanda esto—colgó y le dio el teléfono a Gabriel.

—Cassie Bee—Gabriel se acercó a su amigo y lo abrazó—Hey, ¿te dijo algo? ¿Qué ocurrió?—Castiel negó con la cabeza intentando controlar el dolor en su corazón—Vamos, no pasa nada. Te he conseguido un buen abogado, el mejor—señaló a Sam—Él y Eileen serán tus nuevos abogados, ¿eh? Soy rápido.

Sam se sentó frente a Castiel y le sonrió intentando calmarlo pero el pelinegro sentía que su interior volvía a derrumbarse; quería creer las palabras de Trent y volver a la perfecta mentira que había creado, regresar a eso que él había creído que era su lugar. Encerrarse en el infierno porque hacía mucho que se había acostumbrado a él.

—Castiel, Gabriel me ha hablado un poco de la situación—habló Sam sin perder la amable sonrisa—Así que viajaré a LA con ustedes, ¿te parece?—Castiel asintió—Ahora, háblame de tu relación con Trenton, anda. Gabriel dijo que era un idiota, si me explicas cómo era podemos jugar ciertos puntos a nuestro favor—Castiel miró a Gabriel.

—Vamos, tú puedes.

Castiel asintió sintiendo como el fuego incrementaba y las ganas de llorar sin control lo llenaban por completo. Recargó la cabeza en el hombro de Gabriel y suspiró decidido a hacer real aquello, a dejar de esconderlo y ahogarse con él.

Superarlo, eso era lo que necesitaba, Gabe ya se lo había dicho que en lugar de cubrir la herida necesitaba abrirla y desinfectarla, necesitaba atenderla y no sólo adormecerla con antibióticos.

Y Castiel quería hacerlo. Quería sanar, quería volver a ser lo que fue antes, quería sonreír sin sentir que hacía mal, quería sentirse puro y limpio a pesar de estar sucio y doblegado. Quería ser el Castiel Novak de Olympic, el que amaba divertirse y disfrutar el rato, el que escuchaba música casi todo el tiempo y fotografiaba sentimientos para guardarlos eternamente.

—Empezó unos meses después de que Dean y yo termináramos—susurró sin mirar al mencionado, que seguía manteniéndose a su lado en silencio—Y al principio fue normal; hacíamos todo lo que a Trenton le gustaba, iba a verlo bailar, él se quedaba a veces en el apartamento—frunció el ceño—No era muy amigable y a veces se enojaba conmigo cuando le llevaba la contraria o él mencionaba a Dean de manera que me lastimaba—se encogió de hombros—Pero pensé que así era él; hacía comentarios sarcásticos un poco hirientes y esas cosas.

—Bien—Sam asintió—Dime exactamente en el momento en que todo cambio—Castiel lo miró alarmado—No diré nada a nadie, si acaso a Eileen para manejar el caso, ¿de acuerdo? Si quieres mi hermano y Gabriel pueden irse—ambos hombres lo miraron con molestia—De abogado a cliente.

Las manos de Cass sobre la mesa comenzaron a temblar, todos lo notaron pero ninguno habló.

Castiel sentía que su garganta se volvía a cerrar y una voz en su cabeza le decía que no dijera nada, que era mejor seguir viviendo en la mentira que afrontar la realidad, que vivir con la vergüenza que aquello le traía pues no había hecho nada, prefirió callarlo que enfrentarlo y sólo los cobardes hacían eso.

—Yo no quiero que Dean escuche—susurró sin más mientras se mordía el labio inferior—Gabriel puede quedarse.

Sam miró a su hermano en respuesta haciendo que este se sintiera realmente ofendido.

Quería ayudar a Castiel, hacer algo por él en lugar de meterlo en problemas, pero al parecer el hombre no lo quería cerca. Tal vez era momento de hacerle caso y escuchar un poco la mierda que le escupía sobre una última vez.

—De acuerdo—gruñó alzando las manos—Estaré con Peter y Amara.

—Asegúrate de que sea así—le advirtió Sammy cuando lo vio salir—No te quiero cerca, Dean. Por favor.

—Bueno, tal vez deban encerrarse en el estudio—gruñó el mayor mientras se dirigía a la piscina.

Sam enarcó las cejas y miró a Castiel proponiéndole aquello. El pelinegro asintió y, abrazado de Gabriel, siguieron a Sam hasta la puerta del otro lado de lo que Castiel supo que era el baño.

El estudio de los Winchester no era más que una simple biblioteca con tres escritorios en los cuales se encontraba una computadora; el suelo de madera parecía brillar y las ventanas al fondo daban a la alberca, Sam se dirigió a un escritorio lleno de papeles y corrió un poco la cortina para que no fueran a incomodarse con la fiesta del otro lado, invitó a aquel par a sentarse en las dos sillas frente a su escritorio mientras él ordenaba un poco los papeles que Eileen había desacomodado.

—Grabaré lo que me digas, ¿de acuerdo?—preguntó Sam sacando el celular mientras Castiel asentía—Y perdona que no tenga una grabadora pero esa la usa Eileen para otras cosas del trabajo.

—No hay problema—lo tranquilizó Castiel.

Sam asintió sentándose en la silla del otro lado del escritorio y preparándose mentalmente para lo que vendría a continuación.

Eileen y él no tenían en sí las bases de todo lo que pasaba y por eso habían decidido acompañar a Castiel de vuelta a LA para poder estudiar bien el caso y a todos sus implicados, lo tomaron más que nada porque Gabriel les pidió ayuda para que su amigo no volviera por nada del mundo con el idiota de su novio y aquel no saliera victorioso después de todo lo que le hizo, Dean intervino alegando que era su culpa que las imágenes llegaran a LA y quería ayudarlo, él les pagaría sin problemas.

—Eileen está organizando nuestras maletas para irnos en cuanto tú lo decidas—habló Sam mirando a Castiel—Haremos lo que podamos, ¿de acuerdo?—Castiel asintió—Ahora, dime en el momento en que sientes que pudiste dejarlo pero él te retuvo. ¿Te extorsionó? ¿Qué hizo para que te quedaras?

Castiel titubeó mirando con nerviosismo a su amigo, temeroso de lo que fuera a pensar de él una vez que le dijera lo que había pasado.

Gabriel sonrió y le tomó la mano apretándola con fuerza, recordándole que no importaba lo que hiciera él siempre se iba a mantener a su lado, que no volvería a dejarlo irse a la deriva y que juntos iban a enfrentar aquello.

Castiel suspiró y puso en palabras aquel día.

—Fue cuando cumplía veinticuatro—susurró mirando a Sam—Aunque ya habían pasado unos incidentes donde me empujaba o me jaloneaba y luego pedía perdón diciendo que no midió su fuerza y yo aceptaba eso, uno no siempre mide su fuerza ¿verdad? Era un accidente—sonrió con tristeza—A todos les pasa ¿cierto?—miró a Gabriel que suspiró ante las palabras de su amigo—Yo lo amaba, o al menos eso creía, mi mundo giraba en torno a él.

“—Aquel día yo quería…planeaba buscar a Dean—aceptó sobresaltando a ambos ante ese giro inesperado—También era su cumpleaños y yo quería verlo, felicitarlo y asegurarme de que era feliz, que todo estaba bien. Si lo veía feliz podía dejarlo ir, superar de plano nuestra historia e intentar ser feliz con Trenton, puede que habría sido capaz de terminarlo y encontrar a alguien más, no lo sé y nunca lo sabré—se encogió de hombros.

—Espera—lo interrumpió Gabriel—Ese cumpleaños fue cuando ambos viajaron a Hawai de último momento, ¿verdad?—Gabriel miró a Sam—Iba a ir a visitarlo pero me mandó un mensaje diciendo que se fue a celebrar su cumpleaños con Trenton en unas vacaciones a la isla, que llamaría cuando regresara.

—Eso fue lo que él dijo—susurró Castiel mirando sus manos—No sé cómo pero Cole se enteró de mis intenciones y…y discutimos—admitió encogiéndose de hombros—No era raro que nosotros lo hiciéramos, siempre discutíamos pero esa vez él parecía distinto—negó con la cabeza y miró a Sam—Dijo que no podía dejarlo, que Dean nunca iba a perdonarme porque lo lastimé, que tal vez él encontró a alguien mejor que yo. Y él…él…es bailarín, sus muslos pueden asfixiar a un rinoceronte—Castiel se cubrió la cara intentando sofocar el llanto.

—Está bien, tómate tu tiempo.

Sam miró a Castiel con paciencia adivinando a donde llevaba aquello y, aunque deseaba con todas su fuerzas equivocarse, le alegraba que Cass le hubiera pedido que Dean no escuchara. Si era lo que él creía su hermano era capaz de ir y matar con sus propias manos a Trenton, era capaz de destrozarlo por completo por lo que había hecho y Sam estaría dispuesto a ayudarlo. Pero, claro, él esperaba equivocarse.

A veces no es fácil decir lo que está mal con uno, aprendemos a guardarlo tan bien en nuestro ser que cuando queremos decirlo se torna difícil y las palabras parecen irse, desaparecer porque no hay palabras que justifiquen nuestro silencio, porque no existe algo para decir por qué preferimos callar y siempre que lo decimos todos nos dicen _¿por qué no me lo dijiste?_

Bien, no era fácil decirlo, no era fácil mirar a la cara a las personas que se preocupan por ti y admitir que estás más dañado de lo que aparentas, que sufres más de lo que demuestras y que la herida que tienes no puede ser sanada fácilmente.

Castiel siempre supo que no estaba solo porque tenía unos padres maravillosos, un hermano que lo amaba más que nada y unos amigos fantásticos, sabía que si tan sólo hubiera hablado ellos habrían estado a su lado sin importar nada. Pero, aunque tenía todo eso, Castiel se sintió solo muchos años, sintió que no valía y que lo merecía.

Muy en el fondo él sentía que era la decepción para todo el mundo, que pudo haber hecho más y en cambio se quedó callado intentando aparentar que todo estaba bien para no lastimar a las personas que creían en él.

Cass apretó con fuerza la mano de Gabriel y se la llevó al rostro intentando recordar por qué hacía eso; que mantenerse callado no evitó el dolor para los demás. Que fingir que todo estaba bien no lo estaba llevando a ningún lado.

Decir aquello lo haría real y tangible. Decirlo haría que existiera y fuera más fácil de dejar ir. Necesitaba hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo, quería hacerlo.

—Me violó—susurró sin más haciendo que Gabriel palideciera—Me forzó mientras le suplicaba que no lo hiciera, que no buscaría a Dean—miró a Sam con tristeza—Terminé tan herido que duré días sin poder salir de la cama por lo que dijo que nos fuimos de vacaciones a Hawai; terminé con algunas costillas magulladas y dañó mis cuerdas vocales, por eso tengo la voz tan ronca—suspiró viendo la sorpresa en los ojos de cachorro de Sammy.

“—Me dijo que nadie iba a quererme así, que Dean jamás volvería y que ahora él era lo único que tenía y que tendría jamás y yo acepté eso. No dije nada porque me daba vergüenza admitirlo, soy más fuerte que él y me pudo doblegar. Me callé porque si lo decía había ocurrido y prefería ignorarlo.

“—Poco después mis abuelos nos hicieron firmar un acuerdo donde compartíamos todo. Como si fuéramos un matrimonio y vi que ya no podía dejarlo sin importar cuántas veces lo intentara, que terminaba volviendo a él—negó con la cabeza—Fue en mi cumpleaños número veinticuatro el día en que nuestra relación cambió. Dijo que era mi regalo de cumpleaños.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, quizá alguien piense que fue demasiado pero no lo fue, a lo largo se les dio pistas de lo que había pasado; el miedo que Cass tiene de Trenton, la forma en la que se niega a darle la espalda a Dean cuando se acuestan juntos, como prefiere bloquear un recuerdo, su declaración sobre que hace mucho se habría matado si no fuera por su amor por el mundo
> 
> Estaba ahí bajo la superficie así que lo lamento.


	34. Chapter 34

> “ _Todo el placer y alegría que el amor provoca, puedes pagarlo un día con mucho sufrimiento”—La Mecánica Del Corazón,_ Mathias Malzieu.

**…**

Charlie los esperaba en el aeropuerto con una bella niña rubia de unos cinco años de la mano.

Al verla ambos recién llegados se sobresaltaron porque ella parecía realmente contenta con Charlie, señalaba cualquier cosa que llamara su atención o preguntaba sobre otras. Charlie estaba a su lado aclarándole sus dudas y divirtiéndose con sus comentarios hasta que vio a Castiel y a Gabe caminar hacia ella con otra pareja a sus espaldas.

Ninguno de los recién llegados había hablado muy bien aquello que Castiel había revelado en el estudio de los Winchester, Gabriel se había excusado después de lo que dijo y se encerró en el baño de aquella casa echándose a llorar porque se sentía culpable de aquello, de no haber notado que su mejor amigo estaba tan herido, por creer que sólo se trataban de palabras e insultos.

Sentía que no había hecho lo suficiente, que tal vez sabía que algo andaba mal pero también prefirió ignorarlo a aceptar que Castiel estaba herido de una manera que él no podía sanar. Se odió de mil maneras distintas recordando como Cassie se abrazaba a él pidiéndole que le cuidara, que le protegiera del dolor y él prefirió hacer de la vista gorda, pretender que todo estaba bien, que no era para tanto.

Gabriel le había puesto una bandita a Castiel en lugar de ayudarlo a sanar, ¿realmente era un mejor amigo? ¿Cómo era posible que Cass aún le quisiera?

Habían salido directo al aeropuerto después de eso, apenas si pudo despedirse de Samantha, lo único que quería era encerrar a Castiel en una caja para que nadie se le acercara, cuidarlo de verdad, demostrarle que él aún era su amigo y no lo dejaría volver con aquel idiota. Poco pensó en la mujer que le había enamorado en tan poco tiempo, sintiendo que su prioridad volvía a ser Castiel.

—Los extrañé—susurró la pelirroja abrazándolos con fuerza.

—Nosotros a ti—susurró Gabe mientras le besaba la mejilla—Tenemos que hablar pero, de momento, ¿quién es esta bella señorita que te acompaña?—se inclinó a la altura de la niña, que se apresuró a esconderse detrás de las piernas de Charlie—Oh, querida, no te asustes, tengo dulces—le extendió una paleta.

—Mi mamá me dijo que no acepte dulces de extraños—susurró la pequeña desde las piernas de Charlie.

Castiel sonrió por eso y la frustración que tenía Gabriel intentando hablarle para que se presentara.

Cass seguía abrazado de Charlie buscando un poco de consuelo y energía pues ella siempre había parecido una bola de luz, la pelirroja notaba que Castiel no estaba bien, que algo tenía por lo que lo abrazó con más fuerza mientras intentaba consolarlo sin palabras.

—Pero soy amigo de Charlie—dijo Gabriel mientras le extendía de nuevo la paleta a la pequeña—Y me llamo Gabriel, ¿ves? Ya no soy un extraño, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Soy Dorothy—aclaró sin dejar de esconderse.

— ¿De dónde la sacaste?—preguntó Castiel mirando a Charlie—Te dijimos que no podías seguir robando niños, Charlie.

—No la robe, oye—se excusó la pelirroja—Al menos no intencional. La tengo con permiso de su madre, que por cierto está en mi apartamento, pero el pequeño rayo de sol quiso venir conmigo a recogerlos.

— ¿Y quién es su mamá?

La pequeña había accedido a tomar el dulce que Gabriel le ofrecía haciendo que él sonriera encantado y comenzara a presentarse. Era realmente bonita; tenía el cabello rubio como el sol y liso, tan liso que caía en línea recta por su espalda, sujeto con unos prendedores en los costados mientras lucía una ropa similar a la que Charlie traía, como si ambas quisieran vestirse a juego.

—Es hija de Jo—aclaró la pelirroja haciendo que Gabriel se cayera de sentón al escucharla.

…

Castiel estaba ovillado en el sofá de Gabriel mientras Sam y Eileen les pedían a sus amigos un testimonio sobre el comportamiento de Cass en los últimos años; Charlie aún no salía de su estupor después de la gran revelación y Gabriel parecía querer vaciar todo el alcohol que tenía en la casa pues sacaba botellas de todos lados y comenzaba a tomar de una y luego de otra.

La pequeña Dorothy fue sobornada por la pelirroja para encerrarse en la habitación que pertenecería a Castiel a ver televisión mientras ella hablaba con los adultos.

Charlie había tenido razón al llamarla un pequeño rayo de sol porque una vez que entró en confianza y descubrió que aquellos hombres eran Cassie Bee y Trickster no dejó de hablarles de cualquier cosa y sonreírles con encanto. Si la miraban con atención se parecía demasiado a Jo, puede que sólo tuvieran una nariz diferente o la boca pero sin duda era suya, no se podía negar.

La niña quiso jugar con los gatos en la habitación pero los mininos sabían que papá no estaba bien y prefirieron quedarse con él así que, después de recibir algunos dulces, se encerró en la habitación a ver _Diario de Una Princesa_ por cable.

Castiel admiraba el ventanal del apartamento mientras mantenía a _Mish_ en su regazo y a _Loki_ en sus pies, pasaba distraídamente la mano por el pelaje de la gata perdiéndose en el sonido de los autos en la calle y en el cielo azul brillante que decoraba el cielo.

Estaba cansado, quería irse a dormir y olvidar para siempre aquel día pero sabía que eso era lo que lo tenía así; el guardar todo, el enterrarlo y olvidarlo para aparentar que nunca había ocurrido era lo que lastimaba cada día su corazón y lo hacía ser retraído.

Suspiró recordando su estadía en Miami.

No creyó volver a sentirse así; Castiel sintió felicidad y alegría, que las cosas eran mucho más fáciles de lo que parecían, que el mundo podía irse a la mierda. Por un momento su entorno dejó de importar, volvió a ser imprudente, loco, feliz, el Castiel que todo el mundo recordaba.

Lo que le entristecía de aquello era el causante de su dicha porque él no estaría más y Castiel tenía que vivir con eso, con ese pequeño recuerdo de haberlo tenido de nuevo y luego dejarlo ir.

Sentía la mirada de Charlie sobre él, escuchaba sus balbuceos ante las preguntas de Sam y en cómo Eileen le preguntaba a un Gabriel demasiado alterado como para permanecer en un solo lugar. Ambos parecían realmente preocupados y agobiados haciendo que Castiel se sintiera culpable porque él era la causa de todo ese dolor.

Era inevitable sentirse así cuando una persona que amas es lastimada de maneras horribles y tú no lo notas; tú piensas que todo está bien o que la herida es superficial pero cuando te enteras de lo roto que está te preguntas _¿dónde estaba yo para ti cuando me necesitabas?_

—Creo que podemos hacer algo con esto—aclaró Sam dando por terminado su interrogatorio para Charlie—Cass, ¿tienes los acuerdos a la mano?

A Castiel le tomó un momento reaccionar ante la pregunta de Sam.

Estaba viendo a los pájaros ir y venir entre el cableado, disfrutando del sol sobre sus alas. Admiraba algunas palmearas agitarse con el viento y el enorme letrero de Hollywood a lo lejos como una bienvenida a aquellos que esperan lograr sus sueños.

Era tanta la ostentosidad de aquel lugar, la superficialidad y el preocuparse por el cómo se veían, que Castiel sentía que no tenía un lugar allí; sí, era reconocido en las calles ya fuera como un modelo o como el ejecutivo de la revista, Trenton era adorado ya fuera por admiradores de su trabajo de actor o por bailarines que querían seguir su ejemplo.

Había luces, sonidos, flashes de cámaras por todas partes. Aquel no era un lugar que Castiel sintiera como una casa, no era lo que él quería, ¿dónde estaban los árboles? ¿El olor a lluvia? ¿Los lagos? El océano pacífico era hermoso y muy diferente al de Olympic pues este era azul con arenas doradas, pero igual faltaba algo. Algo que pudiera hacer que se sintiera un hogar.

—Los originales están en el apartamento—susurró sin dejar de mirar la ventana—Tengo copias en la revista, puedo traerlos mañana, ¿necesitas algo más?

—Los papeles de todas tus cosas—aclaró Eileen mientras dejaba a Gabriel en su pequeño bar junto a la cocina—El auto, el apartamento, todo lo que compraste—Castiel asintió—Esos ¿dónde están?

—En el apartamento—murmuró distraído sin dejar de acariciar el pelaje de _Mish_ —Gabriel no me dio tiempo de sacar nada más que ropa, deje todo allá. Puedo ir mañana después de ir a la revista.

Sam comenzó a hablar sobre cómo llevar el caso ante la corte si Cole intentaba hacerlo externo.

Castiel escuchaba lejanamente su diálogo mientras seguía mirando la ventana, anhelando sentir esa libertad, extrañando la felicidad que hasta hace apenas un par de días sintió en su corazón como si fuera normal, como si ella siempre estuviera allí y lo único que necesitaba era sacarla a flote. Hace años que no sentía eso, años que no sonreía de verdad y disfrutaba del mundo.

…

_—Tren, por favor. No lo hagas—sollozó bajo el bailarín mientras intentaba soltarse—No lo buscaré, lo prometo. Por favor no._

_Los ojos de Trenton dejaron de ser dulces, había algo en las profundidades de ambos que demostraban una maldad y todas sus intenciones ocultas, como si desde el principio esa hubiese sido su intención._

_Recordó la infinidad de advertencias que Gabriel le dijo desde que lo conoció, las veces que sintió que algo andaba mal, que no parecía real. Alzó los brazos arañándole el rostro, intentando aligerar el agarre en torno a su garganta mientras sentía las manos apretar con más fuerza._

_Castiel intentó luchar contra ello, intentó liberarse, pero los muslos del bailarín presionaban con fuerza sus costados lastimándolo en el proceso, soltó un par de golpes al rostro antes de que Trenton demostrara que no bastaba con tener equilibrio y verse lindo para bailar, sacando toda la fuerza que usaba para levantar bailarinas con una mano y sostenerlas sin perder equilibrio._

_Sintió su labio abrirse y luego aquellas delicadas manos cerrarse en torno a su cuello apretándolo hasta cortarle el aire, sintiendo que no podía respirar mientras sus muslos presionaban con más fuerza sus costados._

_—Eres mi novio, Castiel. Yo también necesito una compensación por el daño que haces. Después de hoy no podrás ser de nadie más—gruñó mientras lo miraba luchar por recuperar el aire— ¿Crees que el gran Dean Winchester te quiera así? ¿Crees que alguien te llegue a amar como yo lo hago después de que terminé contigo? Nunca serás suficiente, Castiel, para nadie salvo para mí. Deberías de agradecer._

_…_

Los ojos de Cass se llenaron de lágrimas mientras sentía que el viejo dolor volvía a carcomerle, aquel que con tanto esmero se había dedicado a sepultar e ignorar, sólo a rememorar aquel fatídico día que era su cumpleaños.

Sentía que la respiración se le cortaba y sus manos comenzaban a temblar al repetir aquellas palabras que terminaron por cerrar su prisión que había durado más de lo necesario.

A lo largo de su vida no dejaría de preguntarse por qué no lo dejó en ese instante, ¿por qué permitió que lo humillara de esa forma? ¿Por qué dejó que lo rompiera? Una voz en su cabeza, muy similar a la de Trenton, le susurraba que fue por todo el daño que le causó a Dean, que muy en el fondo él sabía que todo lo que le pasó se lo tenía ganado y que debía de aprender a vivir con eso.

_—No vuelvas con él._

En el momento en que Dean lo pidió Castiel asintió porque era obvio que no volvería a Cole después de todo el daño causado, no podía pero…pero Trenton iba a ser el único que lo iba a querer siempre, que lo iba a aceptar así de sucio.

¿Cómo huir de lo que siempre te iba a perseguir? Porque lo que Trenton le había hecho a Castiel se quedaría de por vida en su corazón y en su cuerpo. Lo acompañaría todos los días hasta que él decidiera poner fin a su vida.

—Por ahora debemos concentrarnos en estudiar bien los acuerdos—aclaró Eileen mientras se sentaba cerca de Castiel—Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?—Cass la miró confundido haciendo que ella sonriera amigable—Pareces…ido.

—Eres parcialmente sorda, ¿verdad?—preguntó interesado—Lamento la imprudencia es sólo que…—Eileen asintió sin perder la sonrisa—Bien.

Castiel dejó de acariciar a _Mish_ y comenzó a hacer señas con las manos expresando a Eileen el cómo se sentía.

_Me quiero morir._

…

Dean suspiró mientras se encontraba sentado en una tumbona en el patio de su casa, admiraba las estrellas brillar sobre su cabeza y a la luna acompañarlas perdiéndose en el brillo plateado de ésta. Hacía un calor realmente bochornoso, el tipo de calor que lo obligaba a andar sin camisa y en bermudas, ni se diga descalzo.

Samantha estaba dentro de la casa hablando con Gabe, o puede que fuera Sam, preguntando cuando volverían a Miami, la casa se sentía demasiado grande sin la parejita de abogados.

Siguió admirando la luz plateada de la luna mientras vaciaba su cerveza de un trago, alzó la mano y admiró su piel a contra luz, pasando de un lado a otro intentando encontrar algo que hacía falta allí, algo que lo hacía sentir incompleto.

Volvió a mirar la luna descubriendo al conejo en ella, pero era como si se burlaran de él, como si ellos supieran qué le hacía falta.

…

_—Llevas media hora mirando mi mano, ¿qué piensas?_

_Dean no contestó de inmediato el cuestionamiento de la luna, siguió mirando aquella pequeña mano entre la suya. Parecía tan frágil y tan irreal, como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento. Se la acercó al rostro y besó su dorso con devoción para luego mirarla._

_Y ahí estaba, criatura etérea, irreal, una mera fantasía del más oscuro de sus deseos. La luna le sonrió con los labios rojos cual carmín, como si Marte estuviera cerca, las estrellas brillaban en sus ojos y la noche se movía por culpa del viento en su cabeza. La forma en la que su mandíbula se curvaba era como si se encontrara en un cuarto menguante._

_Era tan hermosa y tan perfecta como para estar de la mano ahí con él, como para pertenecerle de aquella mundana manera._

_—Fuiste hecho para tomar mi mano—susurró mientras alzaba las manos en modo de respuesta—Es como si la luna hubiera bajado en su forma humana a la tierra._

_…_

Dean se soltó riendo mientras negaba con la cabeza y dejaba caer la mano sobre su pecho.

Admiró la luna en el cielo brillando tan perfecta, un poco ovalada pues no era luna llena, pero tenía algo que te hacía admirarla, que te hacía amarla a pesar de su indiferencia y que sólo te acompañara por unas horas. Brillando sin recordar que su brillo se lo otorgaba el sol desde lo lejos.

—Tenías que volver a brillar sola, ¿verdad?—murmuró sin dejar de mirarla—Tenías que dejarme para volver a estar en lo alto.

Escuchó la puerta corrediza abrirse y de ella salió Samantha luciendo un divertido mameluco de unicornio, sonrió divertido mientras negaba con la cabeza y esperaba a que su prima se sentara a su lado.

Samantha iba sin maquillaje y con el cabello en lo alto mientras se dejaba caer en la tumbona vecina a la de Dean y le quitaba una de las cervezas vaciando hasta la mitad de un trago, suspirando al sentir el frescor del licor en su pecho.

—Día duro, ¿eh?—se burló Dean mientras la miraba.

—Es más el proceso de información que estoy haciendo que el día que tuve—aclaró la mujer mientras miraba la luna.

“—Es hermosa, ¿no crees? Brillando en la oscuridad, alumbrando a los que se sienten solos—Dean enarcó las cejas—Quiero creer que eso hace, que acompaña a las personas que cargan con mucho dolor, ¿tú no?—lo miró haciendo que Dean frunciera el ceño—Gabe me llamó hace rato y estaba mal, muy mal. Me dijo que era un asco esto, que se sentía a punto de colgar la toalla y regresar a casa.

—Ese no suena al Gabe que recuerdo—murmuró confundido mientras abría una nueva botella—Pero eso no explica tu pensamiento profundo sobre la luna, preciosa—Samantha se encogió de hombros mientras volvía a beber.

—No espero que lo entiendas es sólo que me recuerda a un cuento que me narraba mi madre antes de…antes de morir morir—Samantha sonrió.

La chica no hablaba mucho de sus padres, en realidad Dean no los recordaba bien y suponía que Samantha tampoco, ambos habían sido muy pequeños cuando ocurrió el accidente, así que escucharla hablar de su madre hacía que Dean se preocupara un poco.

—Ella decía que era una historia hermosa—prosiguió suspirando con añoranza—Una muy particular historia de un triángulo amoroso poco convencional. Era sobre La Luna, El Sol y La Tierra…

_Cuando la Luna vio al Sol por primera vez sintió que era todo lo que ella pudiese desear, era tan magnífico a sus ojos a pesar de sus imperfecciones, tan brillante y, aunque no calentaba a todos los planetas, le brindaba su calor a ella sin necesidad de mucho sacrificio. Pero el Sol le era inalcanzable, jamás podría llegar a merecer semejante estrella._

_Desanimada, la Luna rondó sin rumbo fijo hasta llegar a la Tierra. Cuando la Luna vio por primera vez a la Tierra pensó que era hermosa, pues tenía todos esos colores en ella y toda esa atracción gravitacional que la hizo girar en su entorno por mucho tiempo, como si todo este tiempo eso le hubiese hecho falta._

Dean frunció el ceño ante el relato de Samantha y miró la luna como si ella pudiese asentir a esas palabras, estando de acuerdo a que un simple mortal narrara su historia de amor.

Recordó lo que era sostener la luna en su mano, lo que era verla sonreír a su lado y lo que era besarla. Lo que era estar juntos antes de que la tierra siguiera girando. Alzó la mano como si intentara alcanzar a aquella esfera plateada mientras seguía prestando atención a las palabras de su prima.

_Hubo un día en que la Luna echó a la Tierra porque la lastimó, fue entonces que el Sol apareció y le hizo volver a sentir todo aquello como cuando lo conoció._

_Mamá dijo que la Luna se enamoró completamente del Sol, y el Sol de la Luna, pero nunca estuvieron juntos. A veces tan cerca, creando un eclipse que lastimaba a la Tierra, a veces tan lejos, dejando apagada a la Luna por días._

_El Sol nunca tuvo la fuerza para acercarse a la Luna pues no quería lastimarla, fue entonces que la Tierra volvió, pidiendo una segunda oportunidad, y a pesar del daño ella se lo otorgó, por lo que alguna vez tuvieron._

_Dijo que la Luna siempre amó al Sol, sobre todas las cosas; se preocupada de que nadie opacara su brillo y nadie congelara su calor; veía que quien lo recibiera supiera valorarlo; seguía admirándolo pero siempre giró en torno a la Tierra, pues también la amaba._

_Mamá narró que la Tierra veía a la Luna brillar todas las noches, cada día con más intensidad, sabiendo que el amor que el Sol nunca confesó le daba aquella luz, la hacía amar a la Luna._

—Me gustaba mucho esa historia—susurró la chica haciendo que Dean dejara caer la mano—Te demuestra que tu amor de verdad no es lo mismo que el amor de tu vida—Dean la miró confundido—Me refiero a que el amor de tu vida lo eliges, Dean. El amor de verdad no. Es como tu alma gemela, esa no la eliges, simplemente la encuentras—se encogió de hombros mientras volvía a beber de su botella.

—Es una historia bonita—aceptó Dean mientras miraba de vuelta el cielo—Triste pero buena, ¿por qué me la cuentas?

—Has estado triste desde que él volvió a irse—aclaró como si no fuera obvio—Llevas varios días tomando hasta quedarte dormido y estás distraído en el trabajo. No es el mismo Dean al que ya me había acostumbrado, es como el que volvió de Noruega—Dean se tensó un poco.

—Bueno…lo extraño—dijo sonriendo—No voy a mentirte, lo extraño y cuando él se fue se sintió como aquella vez.

Dean suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que la ventisca nocturna le acariciara la piel.

Volvió a soñar con la luna en su forma humana a su lado, volvió a ver la noche en su cabello y las estrellas en sus ojos, era más joven y era feliz sin saberlo, lo tenía todo, tal vez algunos problemas familiares, pero estaba allí con él. Creaban el eclipse perfecto, tan completo y duradero que podía cegar a cualquiera. Que cegó a ambos en cuanto se separaron.

Leí en algún lado, creo que en _facebook_ para ser honesta, que el amor verdadero es aquel que te da toda esa alegría que te hace sentir vivo, es aquel que te llena de vida, el amor verdadero es el que sientes en cuerpo, corazón y alma; no elijes cuando, no elijes quién, simplemente llega y se apodera de todo.

En cambio, el amor de tu vida es el que tú elijes para poder pasar el resto de tus días, para disfrutar, es opcional pues prefieres quedarte con aquella persona que hace felices tus días y más fáciles a tener que soportar toda tu vida a un lado de alguien que no puedes soportar.

Dean ya había sentido el amor de verdad, y lo había sentido de una manera tan infantil y desgarradora pues fue un adolescente con sueños de niño, con castillos de dulce y cielos rosados. Fue un tonto, se enamoró como un idiota y fue correspondido de la manera más honesta y pura que hubo.

Era amor verdadero porque no eligió con quién ni el cómo, ni siquiera planeó el dónde, simplemente le atravesó como un rayo y lo cambió todo dentro de él, se apoderó de sus sentidos y reorganizó cada molécula en su cuerpo para que reaccionara ante aquella persona.

—Creo que deberías de buscar al amor de tu vida—aclaró su prima sin más.

— ¿Ahora ya?—preguntó riendo mientras la miraba—No sé, es un…él dijo que yo era el amor de su vida, Samantha, y yo pienso que era mi amor de verdad, ¿cómo funciona esto?—Samantha se encogió de hombros—Vaya, eso ayuda demasiado, gracias.

—Es que no lo entiendo, Dean, en serio—la chica se incorporó sentándose de piernas cruzadas—Lo odias, lo amas. Lo ves y lo golpeas pero unos días después te acuestas con él. No puedes pronunciar su nombre por años y de repente no dejas de pensarlo—Dean suspiró—Quiero entenderte, de verdad que lo intento, pero tú no ayudas, ¿lo odias?

El odio era un sentimiento feo.

El odio hacía que tu corazón se apachurrara de forma que te cortaba el aire y no te dejaba respirar, tus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas pero no eran como las otras, éstas lastimaban, te ardían en los ojos como si te quemaran o fuera ácido en tus globos oculares, el odio hacía temblar tu cuerpo y que apretaras los dientes con fuerza hasta que sentías que los ibas a romper.

El odio era poderoso. Quebrantaba hasta el amor más puro y la amistad más leal. El odio rompía corazones creando un caparazón en torno a él, uno que ni la persona más buena en el mundo podía atravesar.

Pero algo que había aprendido Dean en todos esos años era que sólo podías odiar a alguien cuando lo quieres porque sólo una persona que te importa es capaz de lastimarte hasta el grado de causar aquel horrible sentimiento en tu pecho.

Sólo una persona que amas tiene tanto poder sobre ti.

—No, ya no—susurró mirando su botella—Tal vez nunca lo hice, tal vez sólo estaba molesto porque no fui suficiente—se encogió de hombros—Tal vez decía que lo odiaba porque no quería aceptar que aún lo amaba y que lo que me hizo dolía—se soltó riendo—No puedo hacerlo ni aunque lo intente, digo ¿lo viste? Es simplemente perfecto—bufó sintiendo sus ojos arder—Tan perfecto que obviamente no podía pertenecerme.

—Nunca he amado como tú, Dean, así que no lo entiendo—Samantha suspiró ladeando la cabeza—Entonces si lo amas ¿por qué no puedes perdonarlo?—Dean la miró sin entender.

“—No lo odias, lo entiendo, lo amas. También lo entiendo, lo que escapa de mi comprensión es… ¿qué carajos hacen separados? Él te necesita—Dean se soltó riendo—Es serio, Dean, necesita quien lo ame de verdad, quien le demuestre lo que vale.

—Sí, bueno…—Dean se incorporó—Ese barco ya zarpó—Samantha frunció el ceño—Escucha, preciosa, sé que no la ha tenido fácil y eso, pero yo no le basté una vez, no volveré a entregarle algo a alguien que…de todas formas no hay nada que entregar—se encogió de hombros—Le di todo y se lo llevó, ¿dime qué me queda a mí? ¿Qué le queda a mis intentos de relación?

Miró de vuelta el cielo topándose con la luna, tan lejana y tan inalcanzable, recordándole lo que había perdido, lo que era tenerlo todo y después no tener nada.

—Una vez le dije que él parecía la luna en su forma humana—susurró sobresaltando a Samantha ante aquella revelación—Le dije que era tan hermoso y perfecto como la luna. Él dijo que yo era su sol—negó con la cabeza, sonriendo con tristeza y amargura.

“—Fuimos un eclipse perfecto, Samantha, pero la tierra necesita seguir girando—la miró—Nuestra historia era amarnos, disfrutar y luego separarnos ¿bien? La tierra siguió su curso, yo tengo que seguir el mío.

—No haría mal que te escucharas de vez en cuando—se burló la chica mientras vaciaba su botella—Pero se te olvida que los eclipses se repiten después de un tiempo—le guiñó un ojo haciendo que Dean parpadeara confundido—Astronomía básica.

…

Castiel sentía sus manos temblar mientras ingresaba la llave en la cerradura, incluso se le cayeron un par de veces antes de lograr su cometido.

Suspiró intentando normalizar su respiración, recordándose que el apartamento estaba vacío y que él podía entrar, buscar lo que necesitaba y salir sin problema porque no iba a pasar nada. Contó hasta diez y giró la llave abriendo con un sonoro clic aquella puerta, viendo como comenzaba a hacerse a un lado para dejarle entrar.

Ingresó en silencio, admirando aquellas coloridas paredes y sorprendiéndose de ver todo destrozado; floreros estrellados en el suelo esparciendo la cerámica hasta debajo de los sofás, portarretratos descolgados de las paredes, fotografías que en antaño fueron la cuartada perfecta de la pareja feliz estaban rotas, algunas incluso quemadas.

Al ver todo aquello Castiel sentía nauseas por lo que se apresuró a llegar a su vieja habitación, deseando salir cuanto antes de allí para no correr peligro pues sentía que se estaba metiendo a la boca del lobo.

¿En serio creyó que aquel era su hogar? Se supone que un hogar es un lugar que te hace sentir seguro, no uno que te hace temblar y desear salir cuanto antes. Un hogar es algo que extrañas, algo a lo que mueres por llegar, no un lugar que te causa pavor y del cual quieres huir para nunca regresar.

La mentira se estaba cayendo y ahora tenía que lidiar con las emociones que con tanto esmero había encerrado en lo profundo.

Entró a la habitación de paredes color magenta y rápido se fue al mueble donde guardaban los papeles importantes; ignoró los espejos rotos, las botellas de perfume regadas sintiendo su nariz picar ante el aroma, las sábanas en el suelo. Ignoró los cristales en el suelo y su lámpara favorita rota como si de un pedazo de basura se tratara, ignoró la ropa regada y el montón de colillas de cigarro revueltos entre la tela.

El lugar era un asco, apestaba, se veía como Castiel se sentía por dentro.

Se puso en cuclillas frente al mueble y abrió el cajón sacando las carpetas donde guardaban los papeles, dejó su portafolio a un lado de él y comenzó a revisar buscando los papeles que Eileen y Sam le habían pedido, seguro que los había dejado por allí.

Frunció el ceño al no encontrarlos y volvió a revisar en el resto de las carpetas que había dejado en el cajón haciendo sonar algo que golpeaba contra la madera al moverlo con las carpetas.

Se quedó quieto un momento, contrariado con aquel sonido, y volvió a revisar, descubriendo una pequeña cajita azul, algo descolorida por el tiempo, aún cerrada gracias a un listón blanco, ya casi amarillento. Castiel sentía esa pequeña cajita vagamente familiar, se sentó en el suelo y le quitó el listón sin deshacer el moño pues se veía demasiado lindo como para desbaratarlo.

Dentro de aquella pequeña cajita estaba un cassette de esos viejos de cinta, que aún se le daba vueltas con el bolígrafo para regresar la grabación. Los ojos de Castiel se llenaron de lágrimas mientras tomaba aquel pequeño rectángulo de plástico y lo admiraba por ambos lados, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba.

_Dean’s top 13 Zepp Tra XX_

_—Dean, ¿qué es esto?—preguntó mientras se giraba a mirarlo._

_—Es un obsequio, Cass, esos te los quedas—dijo con una sonrisa._

_—Lo sé, idiota, pero el nombre._

_—Es un poco de buena música—le guiñó un ojo mientras tomaba el cassette de sus manos—Yo tengo muchas canciones que a ti te gustan en mi celular y cuando las escucho es como si estuvieras conmigo—Cass sonrió—Sé que lo ideal sería hacerte una lista en_ Spotify _pero decidí hacer algo que sólo tú puedas escuchar—le acarició la mejilla—Ya sabes, algo que no esté al alcance de todos—Cass asintió._

_—Es un lindo detalle, Dean. Muchas gracias—tomó de nuevo aquel pequeño rectángulo de plástico y lo miró sonriendo como si se tratara de un pedazo de arcoíris._

—Eso es mío—hablaron a sus espaldas sobresaltándolo.

Castiel se incorporó de golpe con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y lo miró con furia.

Estaba ahí frente a él luciendo como un ángel destructor, con esos ojos brillando como luces atrayéndolo, con su cabello cayendo en rizos tan perfectos que, por un momento, Castiel sintió a su corazón saltarse un latido, como si no fuera real la imagen que tenía en frente con la que ha estado viviendo en los últimos diez años.

—Creí que lo había perdido—balbuceó Castiel, sintiendo sus manos temblar mientras su interior era un revoltijo de emociones—Nunca lo volví a ver, ¿de dónde los sacaste?—el recién llegado se encogió de hombros.

—Es mío—repitió.

—No, no es tuyo, ¡es mío! ¡¿Lo robaste de mi habitación?!—Gritó indignado haciendo que el otro lo mirara con molestia—Pensé que lo había perdido, que lo mandé a Olympic entre tantas cosa ¡lo tenías tú! ¿Por qué lo tomaste? ¡No te pertenecía!

—Estás haciendo una montaña con un grano de arena, Castiel—masculló con aburrimiento mientras se acercaba—Bien, lo acepto, lo tomé de tus cosas ¿y? Ya pasaron diez años, cariño. Escucharla no hará que él te ame de vuelta.

Castiel tragó duro ante aquello pero no retrocedió, estaba cansado de hacerlo.

Aquella cinta quizá pudo haber hecho las cosas diferentes; si la hubiera escuchado sabría cuánto lo amaba Dean, la habría puesto cada vez que lo extrañara, la habría escuchado hasta saberse cada canción de memoria. Si no la hubiera guardado para después, si Trenton no la hubiera robado, las cosas serían distintas.

—Oh, créeme, habría hecho mucha diferencia—gruñó señalándolo con el cassette—En primer lugar nunca me habría fijado en ti, ¡jamás habría intentado sacarte del infierno en el que me tienes! ¡No habría dejado todo lo que tenía por ti!—Trenton se soltó riendo ante eso.

“—Eres un…terminé con esto, terminé contigo porque esto jamás te lo perdonaré, ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿Qué ganabas robándola? Es mi cinta, ¡mía! No tenías por qué llevártela.

Trenton se acercó de golpe y lo sujetó de los brazos apretándolo con fuerza, Castiel sintió su corazón bombear con velocidad en sus oídos mientras el pánico comenzaba a revolverse en su estómago. La mirada que aquel bailarín le estaba dando era demasiado familiar, muy familiar y Castiel sentía que no tardaba en caerse a pedazos.

—Era mi turno, ¡ya no tenía que estar en tu vida!—gritó señalando la cinta—Intenté hacerlo, ¡maldita sea, lo intenté! Decidí esconder la cinta para quemarla, romperla, destruirla. Hacer que él se muriera con ella pero decidí guardarla. ¿Sabes lo difícil que era competir con su recuerdo?—lo sacudió estrellándolo en el mueble haciendo que un ligero dolor le recorriera.

“—Lo difícil que era vivir bajo la sombra del Gran Dean Winchester, ¡del chico que graba _mixtapes_ para demostrar su amor! ¿Quién carajos hace eso en el siglo XXI? ¡Sólo quería que me amaras como lo amaste a él! ¡Quería lo que fue suyo, Castiel, y preferiste seguir amando su recuerdo que a mí!

Trenton volvió a empujarlo con fuerza y luego deslizó las manos alrededor del cuello de Castiel haciendo que el pelinegro se llenara de temor.

Sentía el terror subir desde la planta de los pies amenazando con paralizarlo, con sumirlo de nuevo en aquella experiencia que quería superar, su visión se nubló haciendo que recordara el dolor de aquellas manos sobre su cuello, la desesperación de no poder respirar y cómo sus cuerdas vocales se dañaron para siempre.

Sacó fuerzas de las promesas que les hizo a Charlie y a Gabe y empujó a Trenton con fuerza haciéndolo trastabillar y tropezarse con la cama hasta caer de sentón.

No iba a sufrir aquello de nuevo. No iban a doblegarlo de esa manera, no de nuevo.

— ¡Te habría amado la mitad de lo que lo amé a él si tan sólo tú lo hubieras hecho! ¡Si me hubieses amado la mitad de lo que él hizo me habría enamorado de ti!—le gruñó señalándolo con furia.

“—Pero no, te importó más lo que la gente diría que lo que yo sentía, ¡todo giraba en torno a ti!—gritó con exasperación mientras hacía una breve reverencia—El Gran Cole Trenton, que prefería ignorarme a quedar en ridículo. ¡Pues ya no más, Trent! Nunca fuiste Dean y nunca lo serás—se inclinó a recoger su portafolio—Así que púdrete.

Guardó el cassette en su bolso y se encaminó a la puerta sintiendo que al fin lo había logrado, al fin tenía la salida frente a él. Podía oler la libertad, podía sentir la felicidad de volver a ser él, de pertenecerse a sí mismo florecer en su pecho.

—Oh, no, Castiel, cariño—hablaron a sus espaldas—Te dije que sería para siempre.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La fecha de nacimiento que le puse a Cass no concuerda con la línea temporal en la que fue escrito Minute By Minute así que sólo ignorenlo, lo puse sólo por tener una fecha jsjs

> _“Los cuentos de hadas superan la realidad, no porque nos digan que los dragones existen, sino porque nos dicen que pueden ser vencidos”_

…

Gabriel revisaba los expedientes de sus pacientes con aburrimiento y mucha tristeza.

Seguía preguntándose por qué no notó lo herido que estaba Castiel desde hace años, ¡cinco años! De los cuales todos los pasó a su lado, ¿dónde estaba cuando su amigo sufría de esa manera? ¿Dónde estaba para llevárselo por las malas al ver que aquello lo destruía? No debió dejar que Castiel lo perdonara tantas veces.

De haber sabido todo el dolor que cargaba el pelinegro desde hace años que Gabriel habría destruido a aquel idiota de manera irreparable.

Bostezó ruidosamente y después cerró las carpetas de golpe arrojándolas al escritorio, fastidiado de no tener pacientes aquella tarde, ¿por qué seguía allí si no tenía trabajo? Cierto, estaba terminando de revisar el expediente de algunos para asegurarse de que siguiera todo correctamente. Oh, también le tocaba guardia así que no podía hacer nada más que quedarse en su consultorio y ver las horas correr.

Miró interesado una carpeta sobre el resto, la carpeta que Eileen le había pedido sin importar que fuera poco moral entregársela. Suspiró y la tomó en sus manos abriéndola para ver su interior.

…

 **Paciente:** _Castiel Novak, 29 años. No. 67290801.  
_ **Datos personales:** _Hombre. Originario de Olympic, Washington. Nacido el 24 de Enero de 1989.  
_ **Familiares:** _Hijo de Rebecca y Charles Novak, el menor de dos hijos; nieto de Amelia y James Novak. Vive con su pareja Cole Trenton.  
_ **Sexualidad:** _Homosexual.  
El paciente padece asma desde los ocho y es propenso a los ataques de pánico; sigue rigurosamente sus exámenes. Se ha sometido a los siguientes con sus respectivos resultados.  
_ **VIH:** _Negativo._ **  
Herpes:** _Negativo._ **  
Sífilis:** _Negativo._ ****  
Gonorrea: _Negativo._

_Propenso a los accidentes._

_En el último año se ha presentado a emergencias por una muñeca torcida, un tobillo roto, severas contusiones en cabeza y brazos debido a una caída de las escaleras. Se veían marcas de golpes algo antiguos por el cuerpo, incluso mordidas, cuando se le cuestiona prefiere callar y preguntar si ya puede irse porque tiene trabajo._

_Se le recetan continuamente analgésicos y pomadas para golpes. Hace dos años llegó con una quemadura en el brazo que, a sus palabras, se hizo con la plancha mientras preparaba su ropa._

_…_

— _Grey’s_ no me preparó para esto—gruñó mientras veía el montón de consultas que su mejor amigo había tenido en emergencias.

Negó con la cabeza, asqueado de seguir leyendo eso, y decidió que sería más productivo si iba y asaltaba una máquina expendedora del pasillo.

Se levantó dejando la carpeta abierta en el escritorio y el estetoscopio sobre el montón de papeles, tomó el celular guardándoselo en la bata antes de ir en búsqueda de una golosina, decidido a mandar a Castiel lejos de LA por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Miró la pantalla de su teléfono mientras salía esperando tener un mensaje pero no había nada así que se encogió de hombros y volvió a guardarlo, Samantha estaba trabajando así que no le había contestado su último mensaje pero no quería perder de vista el aparato, por si llamaba.

Se detuvo frente a una de las máquinas y metió un billete de cinco dólares después de intentar alisarlo lo más que pudo y, claro, después de que la máquina se lo escupió como cinco veces. Oprimió el código del más anhelado caramelo y sonrió al ver la barra de chocolate con maníes ir cayendo de a poco.

Sonrió con encanto al oírla caer y se agachó a recoger su premio en el momento en que su celular comenzaba a vibrar.

—Al parecer mi suerte comienza a cambiar—masculló mientras sacaba la golosina y después miraba el teléfono esperando que fuera Samantha—Oh, es Cassie—susurró con un poco de desencanto al no ver a la futura madre de sus hijos—Hey, Cassie Bee, ¿todo bien? ¿Pasa algo?

— _Ga-Gabriel_ —susurraron del otro lado con voz entrecortada— _¿Po-podrías, por favor, venir por mí?_ —Gabriel frunció el ceño.

—Seguro, puedo escaparme un momento, ¿dónde estás? Ya te hacía de vuelta en el apartamento, sabes que no quiero que demores en ese lugar.

— _Gabe yo…no puedo moverme_ —Castiel sollozó del otro lado haciendo que Gabriel comenzara a alarmarse— _Me duele mucho._

—Tranquilo, dime dónde estás—gruñó mientras se encaminaba al ascensor—Llevaré una ambulancia a tu ubicación, ¿qué pasó? ¿Qué te duele?

Oprimió con desesperación el botón que llamaba al ascensor hacia arriba, deseando que se apurara en llegar pues su amigo lo necesitaba y a como se escuchaba no se encontraba bien.

— _E-Estoy en el apartamento_ —susurró— _En el de Trent_ —Gabriel frunció el ceño— _Gabe estoy sangrando mucho y estoy asustado_ —escuchó el llanto de su mejor amigo y eso le rompió el alma— _Por favor, ven. Antes de que él vuelva._

La llamada se cortó pero Gabriel no se quedó allí.

Comenzó a mandarle un mensaje a Charlie para que mandara una patrulla al apartamento de Castiel y lo esperara con Eileen en el hospital, en cuanto lo envió llamó a Sam mientras se dirigía a donde se estacionaban las ambulancias.

— _Winchester_ —contestaron al tercer tono.

—Apartamento 34 en el edificio _Royal_ , frente al _Palm Woods_. Te quiero allí ¡ya!

Colgó y miró a uno de los encargados mientras sentía que el miedo estaba a punto de paralizarlo, de doblegarlo y hacerlo caer. Eso era algo malo pues el miedo era…era fascinante, el miedo era una de las armas más letales del ser humano porque podía paralizar más rápido que cualquier droga si le dabas permiso, el miedo era aquella sensación que provocaba que los depredadores te rastrearan, te acecharan.

Gabriel no iba a dejar que el miedo lo dominara, no ahora, lo haría cuando tuviera a Castiel con él.

—Hey, Gabriel—la encargada de las ambulancias le sonrió— ¿De visita a los barrios bajos?

—Tu trabajo es tan importante como el mío, Mirabel—murmuró distraído—Necesito que vayas al apartamento 34 del edificio _Royal_ frente al _Palm Woods_ , un amigo mío está herido—la mujer lo miró confundida.

—No recibimos ninguna llamada de emergencia—Gabriel le mostró el teléfono.

— ¿Te suena el nombre Novak?—preguntó interesado.

—Desde luego, soy fiel seguidora de la revista tanto de Amelia como de Castiel, es tu amigo, ¿no? ¿Ocurrió algo?

—Castiel odia los chismes, detesta verse envuelto en ellos, por eso no llamó al 911—aclaró y señaló una ambulancia—Preciosa, sé que no debo de encargarme de alguien que significa mucho para mí pero me dijo que no podía moverse y estaba sangrando así que…por favor.

—Benjamín, Uriel—llamó sin más a otros dos paramédicos—Apartamento 34 en el edificio _Royal_ —los tres se movieron hacia la primer ambulancia que vieron—El doctor Shurley nos acompañara; hombre caucásico, herido de gravedad. No puede moverse.

…

La ambulancia se detuvo a las afueras del edificio apagando las sirenas, en la entrada estaban tres oficiales que alegaban ser llamados por Charlie pero que tres de sus compañeros esperaban arriba con el abogado que había mandado.

Gabriel escoltó a los paramédicos hasta el ascensor sintiendo el miedo de encontrar a Castiel de una forma irreparable escalar desde la planta de sus pies, tenía que controlarse, calmarse y mantener la cabeza fría hasta que tuviera a su amigo a salvo en la ambulancia.

Cuando llegaron al piso del apartamento, Sam lo estaba esperando junto a la puerta con dos oficiales masculinos y una femenina, Gabriel saludó amablemente y luego se le pegó a Sam.

—Llamó hace quince minutos, dijo que le dolía mucho y que sangraba demasiado—sus manos temblaron—Se escuchaba mal, Sammy, ¿qué crees que pasó?

—Me estoy temiendo lo peor—aclaró el abogado y luego miró a los oficiales—Bien, la cosa será así; entraremos, sacaremos a mi cliente y, si el agresor está, lo llevaran a la comisaría y lo tendrán allí hasta que mi cliente meta denuncia, ¿entienden?

—El detenido sólo puede permanecer 72hrs bajo arresto y luego puesto en libertad si no hay cargos contra él—aclaró un oficial que hizo enojar a Gabriel.

—El idiota que está detrás de esa puerta violó a mi amigo hace cinco años—gruñó sin más haciendo que la oficial se sobresaltara—Posiblemente lo haya golpeado hoy, así que van a entrar y lo van a arrestar. No era pregunta, oficial.

—Gabriel—llamó la encargada de los paramédicos sobresaltándolos—Si sangraba es posible que tenga una hemorragia así que lo primordial sería entrar ya.

—Exacto—coincidió Sam—Oficiales, lo suyo son las puertas, lo mío las consecuencias. Adelante.

Hace algún tiempo me regalaron un libro sin dibujos, mi primer libro de verdad, y hablaba sobre criaturas extraordinarias que era realmente difícil creer que pudieran existir, incluso costaba imaginarlas de lo asombrosas que eran, o así fue en ese entonces puesto que yo apenas tenía doce años y descubría el fascinante mundo de la lectura. Bueno, me desvíe un poco del asunto.

En la introducción de aquel libro venía algo que me hizo descubrir el por qué las personas nos encerramos en libros y series televisivas, por qué preferimos creer la mentira que enfrentar la verdad. El autor de aquel asombroso libro, que no sé quien sea y no me refiero a que no hubiera un autor sino que él no lo decía, dijo en su introducción:

_“La vida real es horrible. Es cruel. No le importan los protagonistas heroicos y los finales felices y cómo deberían ser las cosas. En la vida real, las cosas malas suceden. La gente muere. Las luchas se pierden. A menudo vence el mal”—Darren Shan._

Y tiene razón, ¿no es así? La vida real no era perfecta; se lloraba, se sufría, el dolor nos acompañaba en cada momento ya fuera de manera leve o siendo casi destructivo. El psicólogo me dijo que era algo agridulce porque tenía sus cosas buenas y sus cosas malas. La vida es el perfecto balance de lo bueno y lo malo; de que puedes llorar un día y reír al siguiente; que sientes que el mundo se acaba en un momento y en otro que apenas comienza.

La vida real era así y era injusta porque ya hemos visto en más de una ocasión que la vida a veces se ensaña con personas que no lo merecían, con gente buena. Bombas eran lanzadas a personas que no tenían nada que ver; Mujeres y niños eran secuestrados en las calles cuando sólo estaban camino a sus casas; a veces había quien se adjudicaba responsabilidades que no le pertenecían.

No, la vida no era justa pero algún fin tenía que tener para hacer todo aquello, ¿verdad? ¿Un propósito? O tal vez era cada decisión que tomamos lo que nos llevaba a un callejón sin salida; algunos le llaman _Voluntad Divina_. Otros le llaman _Destino_. Creo que es más como la ley de Newton: cada acción tiene su reacción.

No digo que la gente que es herida sin motivo alguno se lo hubiera buscado, no digo que si algunos fueron secuestrados, maltratados o violados significa que ellos causaron esa reacción, ¡diablos no! Sólo eran víctimas de la corrupción humana, sólo fueron la persona en el momento indicado.

Pero a los que causaron todo ese dolor, a los que lastimaron y apretaron el botón o jalaron el gatillo, ellos en algún momento tomaron una decisión que los llevó a ello, que los atrajo hasta aquel callejón del cual no pueden salir.

Creo que entienden el punto de que la vida no es justa, la vida no es bonita. Es una montaña rusa en donde un momento puedes estar en la cima y al siguiente caer en picada. La vida es horrible pero es lo que tenemos, es lo que nos hace salir adelante.

Ahora bien, ¿te imaginas ver a tu mejor amigo lastimado por culpa de las decisiones de otro? ¿O a tu mejor amiga? ¿Te imaginas a ti mismo como víctima? ¿Preguntándote el por qué te ocurrió a ti cuando sólo pasabas por la calle? Creo que sí, creo que lo hemos hecho en algún momento. Creo que lo hacemos ahora que estamos preocupados por Castiel.

Así que supongo que ya te puedes dar una vaga idea de lo que estaba sintiendo Gabriel mientras entraba a una habitación de paredes color magenta escoltado por tres oficiales y un abogado demasiado alto mientras en la entrada esperaba un paramédico y sus compañeros acompañaban aquel grupo.

Olía a perfume, a cientos de perfumes que picaban la nariz mientras intentaban ocultar el olor de algo más en la habitación haciendo que aquello fuera lo primero que registraran, el olor, antes de mirar la cama.

Era algo horrible, era cruel porque alguien de buen corazón estaba destrozado mientras una corbata mantenía sujeta sus manos en la cabecera.

Parecía inconsciente pero al mismo tiempo medio consciente, como si estuviera en el limbo; la nariz le sangraba mucho, tenía el rostro golpeado como si le hubieran dado con puño de hierro; sus brazos estaban cubiertos de mordidas y rasguños, las alas de su espalda estaban arañadas con marcas al rojo vivo; el pecho de aquel ángel apenas si podía elevarse pues parecía que le costaba demasiado respirar.

Se escuchaba el agua de la ducha correr y Gabriel sentía la furia llenarle al ver a su mejor amigo envuelto en sábanas blancas que se iban tiñendo de rojo pues la sangre no solo venía de sus rostro o brazos sino que corría por sus piernas, no era demasiada pero Gabriel sabía que, lo que fuera que tuviera, había causado una herida física muy grave.

—Cass—susurró el doctor mientras se subía a la cama y apresuraba a cortar la maldita corbata que parecía impedir una buena circulación—Aquí estoy compañero, vamos, Cassie Bee—lanzó lejos aquella prenda y luego tomó el rostro de su amigo con ambas manos—Castiel, mírame, abre los ojos.

Castiel balbuceó algo que no fue entendido a la primera pero luego comenzó a soltar manotazos hasta empujar a Gabriel lejos de su cama, era como si aquello que no funcionara dentro de él se uniera y creara un desastre de movimientos erráticos y lamentos mientras suplicaba que no lo tocaran, que lo dejaran.

Sam sostenía a Gabriel mientras Mirabel y Benjamín se apresuraban a sostener a Castiel y sedarlo para poder sacarlo de allí, necesitaron ayuda de los dos oficiales y de Sam poder sostenerlo haciendo que Gabriel admirara todo al margen, sintiendo terror al ver a su mejor amigo de esa forma.

El agua de la ducha dejó de correr. La oficial que estaba junto a Gabe, cuya placa leía Donna, alzó el arma que cargaba y se colocó junto a Gabe en el momento en que la puerta se abría y salía un hermoso hombre de cabellos oscuros envuelto en una bata blanca de algodón.

Miró lo que tenía frente a él, confundido, antes de mirar a su izquierda y ver el rostro de Gabriel contemplarlo con una furia demoledora, furia que el doctor jamás había sentido con anterioridad.

Nadie pudo evitarlo, Donna podría haberlo hecho pero prefirió ignorarlo. Gabriel alzó el puño y golpeó con fuerza el perfecto rostro de aquella mentira hasta que escuchó el tronar de los huesos de una bonita nariz.

—Cole Trenton—habló Sam acercándose mientras los paramédicos movían a Castiel más sedado que nada a una camilla auxiliar antes de moverlo a la de ruedas—Queda usted detenido por la agresión hacia Castiel Novak—Trenton asintió mientras le extendía las manos a Donna para que lo esposara.

—Él va a perdonarme—aclaró el bailarín mientras era escoltado a la salida—Él siempre va a regresar conmigo porque me ama—Gabriel lo miró furioso mientras se quedaba junto a Sam y Donna escoltaba a Trenton a la salida.

—Quiero matarlo—gruñó sin más el rubio recogiendo el portafolio de Castiel del suelo—Tiene los papeles que pediste—aclaró mirando a Sam.

—También quiero matarlo, Gabriel—lo tranquilizó Sam y sonrió de manera escalofriante—Pero no puedo porque soy abogado de Cass. Sin embargo, tenemos a alguien que hizo una promesa y él nunca rompe sus promesas.

…

—Hace años que no te veía hombre—habló Dean mientras colocaba una cerveza frente a su amigo y otra frente a la esposa de éste—Se los tragó la tierra. En la boda no tuvimos tiempo de charlar.

—Londres es más bonito que América, cariño—aclaró la mujer con una sonrisa haciéndolo reír.

Dean había estado lavando a Baby alegremente mientras escuchaba música cuando un Mustang negro se estacionó a un costado y una hermosa castaña con curvas de infarto se bajó del auto seguida de un viejo hombre de barba cerrada y con principios de calvicie.

Ambos vestían tan diferente; ella tan de mezclilla y cuero y él tan Armani y seda. En cuanto los vio Dean sonrió encantado y divertido pues hacía mucho que no veía a aquel par, sólo los vio brevemente durante la boda de Lisa.

Crowley y Meg.

Estuvieron platicando afuera de la casa hasta que el calor fue insoportable.

Fue allí que Dean se enteró que Meg estudió un tiempo en la misma escuela que Castiel sólo que ella pidió su transferencia a Londres en tercer semestre seguida de Crowley pues éste tenía a su padre allá; se enteró que ambos se casaron a escondidas de los familiares y no se arrepentían en lo absoluto, que su mejor amigo de antaño era dueño de una cadena de Bares que se extendían por Europa llamada _The Purgatory_ y planeaba traerlos a América, por eso el viaje. Sólo era negocio pero decidieron pasar a saludar.

Los tres disfrutaban de unas cervezas realmente frías mientras tenían el noticiero de fondo, poniéndose al corriente de sus aventuras y vivencias, llenando el tiempo que había pasado pues sí que había sido demasiado.

Era extraño pues Dean no los sentía por completo desconocidos, era como si se trataran de los mismos adolescentes con severos problemas de pareja que le cuidaban la puerta del baño o le cubrían las espaldas cuando se veía con un pelinegro de ojos azules. Era como si no hubiera pasado ni un mes entre ellos.

—Cuando me enteré que dejaste a Clarence no podía creerlo—habló Meg atrayendo su atención—Nos lo encontramos en una presentación que tuve en Paris, fui pareja de Trenton, _El Lago de los Cisnes._

—Meg dijo que alitas no estaba bien—murmuró Crowley mirando la reacción de Dean—Y cuando salimos los cuatro vi por qué. Yo soy el rey del purgatorio y el infierno pero ¿ese tipo? Ese era el mismísimo Lucifer y no me refiero al que se casó con un arcángel—Crowley ladeó la cabeza, mirando a Dean asentir a lo que decía— ¿Por qué terminaron?

—Se acostó con _ese_ Lucifer—aclaró Dean sin más mientras vaciaba su botella—Las relaciones a distancia son un asco.

—Amén a eso—brindó la mujer con una pequeña sonrisa.

Dean negó con la cabeza, feliz de tenerlos de vuelta porque comenzaron a discutir entre ellos, alegando que también habían llevado una relación a distancia y les había funcionando.

La forma en la que se insultaban y reñían era realmente divertida para Dean porque lo decían con tanto odio para después seguir como si nada. Meg y Crowley eran una pareja que nunca iba a entender, no lo hizo en aquel entonces y no lo haría ahora, pero adivinaba que eso que nadie más entendía era lo que los mantenía juntos.

—Nunca entenderé por qué siguen juntos—dijo riendo mientras tomaba una galleta del tarro que Eileen tenía para Peter.

—Que tú no puedas verlo no significa que no lo tengamos, Dean—habló Crowley con arrogancia haciendo que el otro asintiera—Oye, somos amigos y tú eres presidente de _Industrias_ _Winstark_ —Dean asintió— ¿No te interesa hacerte socio de _The Purgatory_?

—Hum, negocios—masculló con la boca llena mientras chasqueaba la lengua—No es muy lo mío pero supongo que puedo intentarlo. Háblame de tu trabajo.

—Shh—los calló Meg mientras tomaba el control de un lado de Dean y subía el volumen del televisor—Escuchen.

_—Kylie tiene una noticia de último momento llegada desde la soleada LA, ¿verdad Kylie?_

_—Así es, John—_ en la pantalla apareció una mujer rubia llena de botox y silicona _—Acaban de reportar que hace unas horas el jefe de_ Angels and Hunters _, Castiel Novak, a quien habíamos visto muy cariñoso con Dean Winchester hace unos días, fue encontrado en su apartamento sangrando y sin poder moverse—_ la pareja miró a su anfitrión interrogantes pero él solo se encogió de hombros sintiendo su interior revolverse ante la imagen que su cabeza proyectaba.

“ _—Llegaron tres patrullas y una ambulancia comandada por el doctor Shurley, los esperaba el abogado de Anthony Stark, Samuel Winchester hermano de, obviamente, Dean. Según testigos duraron apenas unos minutos en el edificio y luego salieron acarreando a un Castiel dormido en la camilla y, detrás de él, Trenton venía esposado con la nariz sangrando, escoltado por dos oficiales—_ Dean miró sin creer la imagen en la pantalla y se levantó como si LA quedara a la vuelta de la esquina _—No sabemos qué es lo que pasó con exactitud pero temo que esto tenga que ver con la aventura de Castiel y Dean hace días._

_—Al parecer Trenton no tomó bien aquello, Kylie._

Meg apagó el televisor y miró a Dean confundida a la par que alarmada. Crowley comenzó a tamborilear sobre la mesa sin saber muy bien cómo proceder ante la noticia que acaban de recibir; Meg y él habían visto a Castiel hace unos cuantos años, lo vieron por completo distinto pero él parecía feliz de verlos, tan sonriente como si no lo hubiera hecho en mucho tiempo. Pensó que tenía problemas con su nueva pareja pero al tratarla descubrió que el tipo era un idiota, Meg vio como jaloneaba Castiel cuando el chico se negaba a hacer algo, incluso Crowley tuvo que intervenir antes de que lo golpeara.

— ¿A dónde se fue a meter alitas?—preguntó Crowley a nadie en particular.

En la entrada de la cocina apareció una alarmada Samantha vestida aún con el pijama cargando un bolso de mano. Era fin de semana así que ellos no tenían que ir a la Industria a llenarse de papeleos, de hecho Dean aún la hacía dormida por lo que no intentó presentarla a sus acompañantes, pero al ver su rostro supo que algo andaba realmente mal, muy mal.

Se levantó y la detuvo antes de que se fuera.

—Sammy marcó—aclaró Samantha mientras se colgaba el bolso—Hola, Samantha Campbell, un gusto—saludó a la pareja que estaba en la mesa.

—Ah, son Meg y Crowley—presentó Dean señalándolos—Ella es mi prima—Crowley frunció el ceño, él recordaba a un primo—Entonces, ¿Sammy marcó? ¿Qué dijo?

—Escuchaste la noticia ¿no?—Dean asintió—Castiel fue por unos papeles que Eileen y Sam necesitaban. Todos estaban trabajando así que no notaron que Castiel se estaba tardando y luego él…—Samantha suspiró—Gabriel está triste, Dean. Voy directo a LA para ir a verlo y ayudar en lo que pueda.

— ¿Sabes qué pasó con Clarence?—preguntó Meg atrayendo la atención de Samantha— ¿Lo que dicen en el noticiero es verdad?

— ¿Clarence?—preguntó confundida la chica mirando a Dean.

—Así le llama Meg, no sé por qué—aclaró Dean—Y bien, ¿sabes qué le pasó?

Samantha no contestó sino que se alzó sobre la punta de los pies, envolvió a Dean con ambos brazos y le susurró todo lo que Sam le había dicho al teléfono cuando preguntó, Dean la abrazó de vuelta y se quedó quieto mientras escuchaba el relato de su prima sin salir de su asombro.

Samantha sintió como Dean iba tensándose a tal grado en que parecía una vara bajo sus brazos, le acarició el cabello mientras le aclaraba que él estaba bien sólo se encontraba dormido y que los señores Novak ya estaban viajando para LA junto con Michael, según Sam.

Le aclaró que Eileen estaba haciéndose cargo de los cargos contra el desgraciado mientras Sammy cuidaba que no saliera demás en la prensa. Intentaba calmarlo pero no estaba logrando mucho porque Dean sentía que su sangre era la lava ardiente de un volcán y no tardaba en hacer erupción.

—Compra otro para mí—susurró sin más el rubio apartándose de su prima y mirando a la pareja—Tengo que ir a LA cuanto antes, ¿se quedaran otro tiempo en Miami?—Crowley asintió—Bien, esta es la tarjeta de Tony—murmuró sacando una de su cartera—Llama y háblale de tu negocio, dile que yo estoy interesado pero quiero saber si le parece, ¿de acuerdo? Están en su casa.

—Él está bien, ¿verdad?—preguntó Meg mirándolo alarmada.

—Sólo está dormido—la tranquilizó Samantha con una sonrisa.

_Sólo está dormido._

Dean sentía una especie de _déjà vú_ mientras iba por una mochila a su habitación y Samantha reservaba un vuelo para ambos.

Sentía que ya había estado allí antes, que la sensación en su pecho ya lo había carcomido de una manera irreparable, que las ansias ya lo habían llenado de esa forma. Estaba pasando por alto su pavor a volar sólo para llegar a él cuanto antes.

La desesperación era extraña porque no notabas que estaba allí hasta que tus nervios estaban alterados por completo. La desesperación te hacía cometer idioteces, te quitaba el freno y el filtro mientras tú sólo intentabas lograr aquello que necesitabas. Al menos así lo sentía Dean porque lo único en lo que podía pensar era en llegar a Castiel lo más pronto posible sin importar el costo, sin importar si dolía o si estaba haciendo una estupidez.

Nada de eso tenía sentido salvo apagar ese terrorífico sentimiento que tenía en el pecho como la vez en que sus padres llamaron. La vez en que él también estaba durmiendo.

…

_— ¿Ha despertado ya?_

_—No, hijo. Sigue dormido—Dean suspiró—Deberías ir a dormir, Dean. Él está bien, sólo necesita descansar. Mañana tienen escuela._

_Dean negó con la cabeza y bostezó ruidosamente._

_Él no podía irse aunque quisiera, sentía que debía de estar ahí, que debía de entrar a la habitación y sostener la mano de Cass mientras esperaba a que abriera los ojos, decirle que todo estaría bien y que en cuanto se recuperara lo llevaría a la playa a ser sólo ellos. Necesitaba verlo, cubrirle el rostro de besos y prometerle que lo cuidaría mejor, que le daría todo lo que necesitaba. Realmente quería hacerlo, quería desvelarse mientras lo contemplaba._

_…_

Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos y se encontró con Samantha en la puerta despidiendo a Meg y a Crowley, prometiendo llamarles si sabían algo del estado de Castiel.

Las palabras que su prima había susurrado eran dolorosas, comprimían en su interior y hacía que se olvidara de dejarlo ir, de seguir girando con la tierra.

—Ten—habló su prima una vez que estuvo a su lado dándole unas pastillas—Te tumbaran todo lo que dure el vuelo, así no tendrás miedo—lo tranquilizó acariciándole la mejilla mientras Dean tomaba esas pastillas—Él está bien, Dean. Sólo está dormido.

Dean sabía lo que significaba estar sólo dormido. Significaba que el daño necesitaba ser sanado con dedicación y tiempo, significaba que sufrió graves daños y que era mejor tenerlo en la inconsciencia para que sanara que mantenerlo despierto sufriendo.

—Sólo necesito verlo—aclaró mientras se subía al auto.

Se repitió aquello como una promesa, una hermosa promesa de que mataría sin piedad al idiota que lo lastimó.

…

—Charlie, Gabriel—hablaron a lo largo del pasillo.

Los interpelados se levantaron del suelo y miraron en dirección a su llamado descubriendo a la señora Novak caminar hacia ellos presurosa acompañada de Michael.

Ambos parecían realmente preocupados y asustados; Michael parecía haber envejecido más años de los que tenía y Becky parecía agotada, como si viajar hasta LA hubiera requerido toda su energía vital. La mujer se apresuró a abrazarlos con fuerza, sintiendo terror en su corazón pues no lograba hacerse a la idea de su pequeño lastimado.

—Él está bien—tranquilizó Gabe mientras abrazaba a Michael—Convencí a mi jefe de atenderlo yo así que él se encuentra en buenas manos—Michael asintió mientras volvía a abrazar a su madre.

—Díganme qué ocurrió—habló la mujer mirando a Charlie y luego a Gabe.

—Castiel fue por unos papeles al apartamento que compartía con Cole—empezó al pelirroja—Estaban teniendo problemas del tipo legales así que conseguimos dos abogados y ellos iban hacerse cargo del asunto pero necesitaban unos papeles. Cassie ya está viviendo con Gabe así que accedimos a que fuera solo después de ir a la revista.

—No te voy a mentir—aclaró Gabriel apartando a Michael para decirle la verdad mientras Charlie le suavizaba las cosas a Becky—Castiel está mal—Michael suspiró sintiendo sus ojos nublarse en lágrimas que no quería derramar.

“—Tuvo un desgarre anal, fractura de nariz y contusiones en las costillas debido a la presión, eso sin mencionar que recibió varios golpes en la cabeza y se desmayó por asfixia—Michael apretó los dientes mientras asentía sin decir nada—No perdió demasiada sangre, se puso agresivo cuando intentamos sacarlo así que lo sedaron. Le hice exámenes temiendo que le hubiese contagiado algo pero no, de momento todo está bien.

— ¿Cómo fue que pasó?—gruñó Michael sintiendo cómo las lágrimas se deslizaban de manera silenciosa por su rostro.

En el pasillo aparecieron Lucifer y Chuck, ambos se apresuraron a llegar a sus parejas.

Al verlo, Michael envolvió con ambos brazos a Lucifer y comenzó a llorar sobre su hombro mientras éste intentaba consolarlo, le susurraba que Castiel estaba bien y que nadie más iba a lastimarlo pero Michael estaba más allá de eso.

Era su hermano, el pequeño que siempre cuidó, el pequeño que se mantuvo a su lado cuando Lucifer le traicionó; Michael tenía que cuidarlo, tenía que mantenerse a su lado, ¿dónde estaba él para cuidar a Castiel? ¿Dónde estaba cuando su hermano suplicó que no lo lastimaran?

Gabriel miró a la pareja intentando consolarse mientras Charlie era abrazada por los padres de Castiel, como si ella los consolara de un modo más tranquilo.

—Dime que lo tienes arrestado—susurró Lucifer mientras mecía a Michael de un lado a otro intentando calmarlo.

—Eileen, la abogada de Cass, está en la comisaría asegurándose de que no salga en un buen rato—asintió Gabriel.

— ¿Cass?—preguntó confundido Michael mientras se limpiaba el rostro—Él odia que lo llames Cass, Gabriel—Gabe sonrió con tristeza.

Antes de contestar, Gabriel fue envuelto en unos delgados brazos de una hermosa mujer castaña que seguía vistiendo un pijama realmente adorable, lo abrazó con fuerza hasta casi asfixiarlo pero Gabriel pensó que si iba a morir lo haría gustoso mientras aquel ángel lo sostuviera y su amigo se encontrara a salvo.

—Amor de mi vida—susurró mientras la abrazaba de la cintura—El destino vuelve a juntarnos de una manera un tanto desgarradora—Samantha se soltó riendo a pesar de las circunstancias.

—Ni en estos casos dejas de ser tú—susurró la mujer mientras lo obligaba a mirarlo—No es el destino, Gabriel. Soy yo que no te deja ir así que aquí me tienes para ayudarte en lo que necesites.

A pesar de sentir que su interior se caía a pedazos y que su nivel de azúcar estaba bajando considerablemente, a pesar de tener a su mejor amigo herido de gravedad en una camilla, a pesar de tener que lidiar con mucho papeleo, Gabriel sonrió radiante mientras se alzaba sobre la punta de los pies y besaba a la hermosa mujer de cabello dorado y piel como el caramelo, sintiendo que a pesar de la tormenta ya llegaría el arcoíris.


	36. Chapter 36

> _“El diablo es real. Y él no es un hombre pequeño de color rojo con cuernos y cola. Él puede ser hermoso porque él es un ángel caído, y solía ser el favorito de Dios”—_ American Horror Story.

…

Donna miraba los papeles que tenía en frente mientras bebía su café de la noche, le molestaba tener que quedarse en la comisaría en lugar de ir a patrullar con sus compañeros. Estaba sola todo el turno, callando ebrios que eran detenidos o atendiendo llamadas para dirigir a sus compañeros.

Detestaba quedarse atrás.

Pero aquel turno no estaba siendo como los otros. Las puertas se abrieron a las once de la noche y un hombre atractivo, vestido con una chaqueta de cuero marrón y pantalones oscuros, entró a la comisaría sin más, luciendo una sonrisa adorable de no romper ningún plato. Donna le sonrió al verlo acercarse, feliz de tener alguien con quién platicar.

—Buenas noches, caballero—saludó sonriente la oficial— ¿En qué puedo servirle?

—Noche sola ¿eh?—preguntó el recién llegado mientras se apoyaba en el mostrador—Debe ser aburrido quedarse atrás—Donna bufó.

—Ya le digo, pero alguien tiene que quedarse de vez en cuando así que fue mi turno el día de hoy—se encogió de hombros— ¿Buscaba a alguien? Han llegado unos cuantos tíos borrachos y algunos pandilleros, ¿un hijo? Entiendo que tener adolescentes es…

—No, no es un hijo—negó divertido aquel hombre—Pero sí, busco a alguien. De casualidad no tiene por aquí a un ham… ¿Cole Trenton?—Donna frunció el ceño.

Aquel nombre sin duda le sonaba y el solo escucharlo le provocaba asco, demasiado.

Ella había desfrutado de verlo interpretar una que otra obra pero cuando vio las condiciones en las que dejó a su pareja sólo tenía ganas de golpearlo con el garrote hasta devolverle el favor. Lo tenían en una celda individual donde tenía prohibido recibir cualquier tipo de visitas hasta que llegara el abogado, el cual se supone que llegaría mañana.

—El señor Trenton está detenido—aclaró, confundida—Sin visitas, ¿es su abogado? Creí que llegaría mañana.

—No, no soy su abogado—dijo riendo mientras se incorporaba—Hice una promesa y quiero cumplirla. Sé lo que le hizo a Castiel—Donna enarcó las cejas—Y sé que usted no está de acuerdo con eso ¿verdad? Escuché a algunos oficiales de allá fuera hablarlo—señaló la puerta—Alegando que se lo merecía por marica, ¿usted está de acuerdo con eso?

— ¡Claro que no!—exclamó ofendida—Nadie se merece lo que le ocurrió al señor Novak, sólo un monstruo es capaz de decir eso—Dean asintió y la miró aguardando—Puedo perder mi empleo por esto.

—Fácil. Entro, me das cinco minutos y luego entras. Me pones bajo arresto por agresión y mañana pago fianza—le sonrió encantado—No pierdes tu trabajo y yo no falto a mi palabra—Donna lo miró insegura—Le dije que si se atrevía a tocarlo no volvería a bailar en su vida y yo soy alguien que cumple lo que promete.

…

El pasillo se extendía frente a él alumbrado por una luz fluorescente que parpadeaba intermitentemente, había celdas en los costados y algunos de los arrestados lo miraban con interés mientras él pasaba a su lado, algunos intentaban pedirle que los sacara con unos cuantos dólares, en especial los jóvenes pues no querían llamar a casa para pedir ayuda.

Pero el recién llegado, aquel con botas realmente grandes, pantalón desgastado y una chaqueta que desentonaba con el clima que había, sólo prestaba atención a su camino sin mirarlos. No perdía de vista la celda de en frente en donde un hombre de cabello oscuro y piel de alabastro estaba sentado en el catre que tenía, con los codos apoyados en las piernas mirando fijamente el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante que había.

El hombre de chaqueta veía fijamente aquel hombre, veía como tenía los nudillos al rojo vivo y sus brazos estaban cubiertos de rasguños, su hermano dijo que esos suelen tomarse como marcas defensivas. Le complacía que al menos no hubiera salido victorioso pero aquellos rasguños no serían nada con lo que él haría.

Se detuvo frente a la celda y metió los brazos entre los barrotes para apoyarse en la barra que cruzaba en paralelo, admirando lo destruido que se veía.

Era tan divertido ver a las personas desmoronarse, verlos tocar fondo y ver cómo sus acciones los consumían. Pero lo que tenía frente a él representaba más que el simple karma, era satisfactorio, sublime. Era un coctel de las mejores drogas para su sistema pues él parecía tan perdido.

Un pequeño bailarín lleno de miseria, un muñeco a punto de conseguir un pase para la guardería donde todos los rompían, porque no iba a descansar hasta verlo roto de todas las maneras que había para destrozar a alguien.

—Linda celda—habló sin más sobresaltándolo.

El hombre del otro lado de los barrotes alzó la cabeza y mostró un rostro un tanto enrojecido; la nariz se veía fracturada, tenía hematomas debajo de los ojos debido a eso; su labio estaba partido y parecía que alguien le había dado un buen gancho derecho; estaba golpeado y morado pero aún así parecía desgarradoramente atractivo, tan bello que causaba tristeza verlo así, ¿cómo alguien tan hermoso podía causar tanto daño?

Parpadeó confundido, como si no fuera real lo que tenía frente a él y eso hizo sonreír al recién llegado.

El rostro tan bonito de muñeco de aparador había sido destrozado, el gran actor que tenía una premier en unos meses estaría en prisión para el estreno y era tan, ah, maravilloso.

—Dean Winchester—susurró el bailarín con recelo— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Una visita por los barrios bajos—aclaró Dean mientras mostraba una llave—Ya sabes, escuche la noticia y no creía que fuera verdad así que tuve que venir a verlo con mis propios ojos—Dean abrió la celda y se apresuró a entrar mientras la cerraba a sus espaldas.

—Te tomaste muchas molestias sólo para venir a regodearte—masculló Trenton enderezándose en su asiento.

Dean sonrió, guardándose la llave en el pantalón y quitándose la chaqueta, arrojándola al piso mientras comenzaba a tronar sus nudillos.

Sabía lo que estaba haciendo y le encantaba; estaba haciendo que el temor comenzara a rodearlo, que lo llenara y lo paralizara. La cabeza de Cole se estaba llenando de escenarios en los que posiblemente Dean saldría impune mientras él estaba ovillado en el suelo lleno de sangre.

—Me gustaba su cara como era antes—Dean habló sin perder la sonrisa mientras comenzaba a pasearse por la celda—Ya sabes; su nariz era bonita, su sonrisa sin duda era perfecta. Él es demasiado perfecto ¿no crees?—se detuvo a media zancada y lo miró—Me gustaba su rostro.

—Me gusta más ahora—masculló Trenton mientras se cruzaba de brazos—Ya sabes lo que dicen, si algo es tuyo ponle tu nombre.

Dean tomó el cuello de la camisa que traía y lo alzó en vilo en el aire haciendo que los bonitos ojos de Trenton se encendieran en pánico. Dean no perdía la sonrisa lo que hacía que el bailarín sintiera que algo estaba mal en el hombre; era fuerte y grande, de anchos hombros y brazos gruesos, posiblemente nivelaba la fuerza que él tenía con la propia.

Lo que Cole se estaba preguntando mientras Dean ladeaba la cabeza y lo miraba con interés era cómo es que había entrado sin más y, sobre todo, cómo consiguió la llave de su celda. Aquello sin duda era soborno seguro a un oficial, ¡metería demanda por agravio! ¡Claro que sí! Y ya de paso arrastraría a Castiel en el proceso diciendo que habían mandado a Dean para golpearlo.

—Él no es tuyo, ¿entiendes?—le masculló mientras acercaba su rostro al de Trenton—Te advertí que si te le acercabas, le hablabas o le hacías algo no bailarías en toda tu maldita vida—Trenton frunció el ceño.

—Entonces…—susurró sin aire— ¿Eras tú?—se soltó riendo con amargura, volviendo a enfurecerse al ser siempre reemplazado con Dean— ¡El muy hijo de perra!—Dean frunció el ceño borrando la sonrisa—Ay, Dean. No debiste dejarlo volver. Si supieras todo lo que le hice.

Dean lo estrelló en la pared sacándole todo el aire, haciendo que Trenton sintiera un poco de pánico al ver la mirada de aquel rubio, al verlo erguirse sobre él imponente con la muda amenaza de destrozarlo en un parpadeó.

Esperaba que no fuera en el rostro pues éste le dolía como el infierno. Se estaba maldiciendo por no asegurar sus piernas cuando su representante se lo dijo.

—Le destrozaste el rostro—gruñó el rubio—Le fracturaste la nariz y las costillas, le provocaste un desgarre, casi lo matas por asfixia y aún así dio su testimonio contra ti—Dean sonrió mientras se acercaba—Me gustaba como era antes. Te dije que más te valía cuidarlo y tratarlo como merecía, ¿lo olvidas? Que si lo llegabas a lastimar no habría lugar sobre la tierra que pudiera esconderte—Trenton entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Vas a golpearme?

Dean se la pensó, en serio que lo hizo, pero al final lo soltó haciendo que cayera en el suelo como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratara para después agacharse y recoger su chaqueta.

Lo admiró desde lo alto, viendo como parecía haber perdido ya el propósito de todo lo que tenía, sonrió divertido porque en ese pequeño segundo de debilidad que mostró Trenton, en ese pequeñísimo momento, Dean pudo encontrar el punto con el cual ensañarse, el cuál usar a su favor y destrozarlo de maneras irremediables.

—No, no lo haré—Dean se acuclillo para estar de su estatura—El daño que le causaste no podrás remediarlo con una fianza, ¿entiendes? Tu lindo rostro será mandado a prisión y ¿sabes lo que les hacen a los violadores en prisión? ¿Y a los que son gay? Uff, mejor no te arruino la diversión—se soltó riendo haciendo que Trenton se estremeciera.

“—Me quitaste lo que más amaba, Trenton—por segunda vez, Dean pronunció aquel nombre correctamente pero aún había odio allí—Y me hice a un lado porque pensé que eras lo que él merecía. Y pudiste tenerlo todo porque un hombre como Castiel es…deberías de agradecer que él te prefiriera a ti—Trenton tragó duro y miró fijamente a Dean.

—Vaya charla motivacional, ¿y?—gruñó con los dientes apretados—Él está roto, Dean, de maneras que ni tú entiendes, estaba roto desde antes de andar conmigo. ¿Cómo podía competir con el fantasma de lo que ustedes fueron? ¿Cómo le das amor a alguien que se aferra a un recuerdo?—se soltó riendo con amargura, escupiendo en dirección a las botas del rubio.

“— ¿Sabes por qué lo mordía? ¿Por qué lo mercaba en el sexo?—Dean apretó los dientes—Porque una vez dijo tu nombre, una vez gritó tu nombre mientras tenía un orgasmo ¿sabes lo que era tener eso cada vez que era dulce con él? Era como si no pudiera dejarte ir. Lastimaba a Castiel para recordarle que era yo quien estaba con él, para recordarle que era mí turno de tenerlo.

Dean palmeó su mejilla mientras se levantaba y sacaba la llave de su pantalón, dispuesto a salir de allí antes de verdad golpearlo y meterse en problemas; su plan principal había sido romperle las dos piernas pero después de ver la debilidad de Trenton decidió hacer lo que mejor sabía y era destruir a las personas desde adentro con simples comentarios.

—Eres realmente patético—se soltó riendo mientras abría la verja—En serio, das tanta pena. ¿Lo lastimabas porque él me prefería a mí que a ti? De verdad que das asco—negó con la cabeza mientras salía y volvía a cerrar detrás de él.

— ¿A qué viniste?—gruñó el prisionero mientras se levantaba y miraba a Dean con los ojos entrecerrados—Un largo viaje para regodearte, te lo dije. Pudiste mandar flores, me gustan las flores—le sonrió haciendo que Dean negara con la cabeza y volviera a acercarse a la verja.

— ¿Honestamente? Vine a quebrarte las piernas, ambas—las señaló para dar énfasis a su oración—Romperlas para que no pudieras bailar nunca más.

— ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? ¿Me tuviste lástima?—Dean sonrió por eso.

—Sí, te tuve lástima porque tú lo amas—se acercó haciendo que Trenton tragara duro—De una manera enferma y retorcida lo amas y no logras concebir una vida sin él. Porque lo lastimabas para recordarle que era tuyo, como si fuera un maldito objeto. Lo amas tanto que temías nunca ser suficiente para él, que intentaste hacer de todo para que no te dejara—Trenton apretó los puños haciendo sonreír a Dean—Lo necesitas tanto para poder vivir, más de lo que él llegará a necesitarte y quererte—Dean se encogió de hombros sin perder la sonrisa—Castiel no va a volver, _Travis_. Aprende a vivir con eso.

Se alejó sin más por el pasillo por el que había venido sin perder la sonrisa, topándose con la oficial que ya venía a sacarlo.

Trenton se dejó caer en el catre sintiendo la furia y la tristeza llenarle porque las palabras de Dean habían llegado justo donde debían, porque cada frase era cierta y él no quería aceptarlo.

Había estado tan enamorado de Castiel, lo había amado tanto que el miedo de perderlo lo cegó. Lastimó a la persona que más amaba de una manera que nadie iba a poder sanar y él tendría que vivir con eso.

…

Aquella pulcra habitación tenía aroma a flores. Los pequeños arreglos florales era lo único que le daba color a las paredes blancas y a las sábanas de verde menta que causaban dolor de cabeza. No había ningún sonido que no fuera el _bip_ del monitor cardiaco que estaba conectado al paciente o del goteo constante del suero en una manguera que iba hasta las venas del hombre en aquella camilla.

La habitación era fría pues el aire acondicionado mantenía todo en su frescura, la ventana estaba abierta y las cortinas se movían levemente cuando una ligera ventisca de aire cálido entraba. El piso de linóleo blanco era brilloso y estaba perfectamente bien pulido; a un lado de la camilla había un sofá negro recargado en la pared y del otro un sillón-cama beige cubierto por una manta de cuadros escoceses.

El paciente que allí se encontraba no miraba nada que no fuera la ventana a su izquierda; podía ver el cielo teñirse de naranja para ir dando paso al azul imposible mientras el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor; miraba fijamente a los pájaros volar con libertad entre las nubes y escuchaba el batir lejano de las olas pues tenía una vista fabulosa del océano pacífico.

Pero toda aquella belleza natural no le causaba nada en su interior, no sentía esa calidez que ver aquello siempre le provocaba, no podía imaginarse lo que era sentir el calor del sol en su piel, no había felicidad de escuchar el mar. No había nada.

Era como si algo dentro de él se hubiera apagado sin más. Como aquella película animada que le gustaba mucho sobre las emociones manejando al humano. Se sentía muy similar a eso, a que su control mental se había apagado por completo hasta que ya no sentía nada en lo absoluto. Lo que lo hacía ser quien era se había ido.

Antes era lo único que le quedaba; los sentimientos que ver el mundo le despertaban era lo que lo hacía seguir aferrándose a aquella miserable existencia; el recuerdo de unos ojos verdes y una sonrisa como un rayo de sol era algo que siempre lo hizo despertarse y enfrentarse a otro día. Ahora no tenía nada, sólo un profundo vacío en su interior que se iba extendiendo hasta acaparar todo, haciendo que se preguntara si en algún momento podría salir de allí.

Habría funcionado si tan sólo no le hubieran hecho rememorar lo que había pasado, si no le hubieran preguntado apenas despertó lo que sintió cuando él…el monitor cardiaco comenzó a hacer mucho ruido pero él no podía calmarse, no podía dejar de pensar en esa declaración que tanto trabajo le costó decir.

No dejaba de recordar las palabras y los gritos, las súplicas y los golpes que iban en ambas direcciones porque esta vez luchó, no iba a caer sin llevarse algo en el camino. Recordaba la presión que sintió y la sensación de la tela raspando contra su piel mientras él le suplicaba que parara.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y comenzó a contar hasta cien intentando calmar su ritmo cardiaco para que no alertara a las enfermeras. Logró aminorar la marcha mientras recordaba su llanto y la calma que sintió después, como si se sumergiera en lo profundo del mar y la superficie se alejara a cada momento, deseando quedarse envuelto en aquella oscuridad donde nada dolía y todo era más fácil.

 _Después de hacerme una mierda, se atrevió a decirme que no le gustaba verme llorar,_ pensó para sus adentros cuando recordó al agresor limpiarle el llanto y prometiendo que lo bañaría después de limpiarse él.

Cerró los ojos y contó hasta tres, después los abrió y se concentró en ver el bonito día que hacía afuera, se concentró en intentar despertar algo de alegría y calidez en su interior, de sentir la sensación de libertad que esos amaneceres siempre le causaban.

Escuchó el clic de su puerta al abrirse pero no dejó de mirar por la ventana esperando encontrar algo que sabía no estaba allí.

—Buenos días—habló Gabriel entrando a la habitación de Castiel—Me dijeron que no quisiste que la enfermera te revisara cuando vino a verte hace rato, ¿por qué?—el pelinegro no contestó, siguió mirando la ventana sin más—De acuerdo…tengo que revistarte, Castiel—el interpelado apretó con fuerza las sábanas mientras el sonido de la máquina de monitoreo cardiaco aceleraba—No te tocaré, lo prometo—Gabriel alzó las manos al aire—Sólo tendrás que ayudarme, ¿sí, compañero? No puedo hacerlo sin ti.

No hubo una respuesta verbalizada, Castiel siguió mirando la ventana pero el ritmo cardiaco comenzó a desacelerar hasta su ritmo normal.

Gabriel se había esmerado en limpiar, saturar y vendar cada herida que tenía, en revisar cada signo vital y administrarle las suficientes drogas para que no doliera, revisar su ritmo cardiaco y asegurarse que nadie rondara su pasillo.

Había postrado en la puerta a dos guardias y sólo una lista muy reducida de personas podían entrar a verlo; Becky y Michael dormían siempre con él en el interior de la habitación mientras Chuck y Lucifer esperaban fuera. Las heridas iban sanando bien, al paso que iba saldría en unas semanas.

El problema era que Castiel no hablaba. Sólo pequeños monosílabos o movimientos de cabeza para asentir o negar; la conversación más larga que tuvo fue con Sam y un oficial que le pidió su declaración, se vio obligado a hablar así que cuando terminó no volvió a hacerlo. También Gabriel había notado que no soportaba que nadie lo tocara, ni siquiera Becky podía acariciarlo estando consciente.

Sabía que lo que había sufrido traería consecuencias y que Cass necesitaría tiempo para superarlas y volver a ser el mismo de antes, sabía que no iba a ser fácil pero…pero no estaba preparado para el dolor que sentía al verlo así.

Se esmeraba en mantener todos esos sentimientos a raya siempre que iba a verlo, de encerrar sus ganas de abrazarlo para poder tratarlo profesionalmente pero era realmente difícil si querías a la persona y él adoraba a Castiel, lo adoraba tanto, ¿cómo fue que llegó a esto? ¿Cómo fue que pasó cuando las cosas iban a estar bien de nuevo?

—Okay, ¿te parece si te reviso los brazos?—preguntó acercándose mientras se ponía unos guantes—Son las más sencillas, ¿te quitas la venda?—Castiel obedeció en silencio apartando la vista de la ventana para ver lo que hacía—Eso es, Cassie Bee. ¿Te gustan las flores?—preguntó para distraerlo mientras preparaba el alcohol y limpiarlo.

“—Dorothy dice que entre más flores tengas mejor, dejará en la banca rota a Jo—miró de reojo a su amigo pero este miraba seriamente las flores—Si no te gustan podemos llevárnoslas, ¿de acuerdo? A puesto a que _Mish_ será feliz con ellas—Castiel negó con la cabeza—Bien, ¿no quieres hablar? Porque puedo hablar por ambos, sabes que no me cierra el pico—pasó el algodón por las heridas haciendo que Castiel soltara un siseo—Lo siento.

Gabriel comenzó a hablar hasta por los codos a Castiel de todo lo que se le ocurría.

Le habló sobre cómo ya habían mandado casi todas sus cosas a Olympic porque no iba a quedarse en LA más tiempo; le habló sobre cómo su abuela le había pedido el divorcio a su abuelo por ser un idiota con él y estar dispuesto a apoyar a Trenton; le platicó que estaba intentando convencer a Samantha de salir en una cita pero ella estaba de vuelta en Miami atendiendo la mitad de la industria; le explicó la historia de Dorothy y eso fue lo único que atrajo la atención de Castiel mientras Gabriel limpiaba las heridas en su pecho y las del rostro.

Resulta que hace unos años Jo conoció a un chico que parecía realmente lindo con ella así que la rubia, aún insegura, decidió intentarlo porque sentía cierta atracción por él.

Anduvieron juntos un par de años, hacían juntos todo y se divertían sin pensar en nada, eran algo así como la pareja perfecta hasta q,ue Jo descubrió que estaba embarazada, cosa que sacó de quicio a la rubia porque, con una chica aquello jamás le habría pasado.

Jo intentó abortarlo sin decirle nada al chico pero no pudo, era más la decepción que le daría a su madre y hermano y las posibles consecuencias que traerían que su verdadero sentimiento hacia el pequeño ser que tenía dentro; sabía que era un conjunto de células y que aún no podía sentir la conexión de mamá-hijo pero no pudo hacerlo así que fue honesta con el chico y confesó que estaba embarazada.

Ambos eran jóvenes, apenas estaban buscando trabajo; recién graduados con algunas deudas que dejó la universidad por pagar y sin saber cómo enfrentar la vida adulta ¿esperando un bebé? No, claro que no. El chico le dijo a Jo que si no lo abortaba él no se haría responsable así que, sin más, se limpió las manos y terminó con la chica.

—Creo que entiendo el resentimiento que le tuvo al principio a la niña—aclaró Gabriel mientras cambiaba las vendas de las costillas de Cass—Y entiendo a la perfección el odio que siente a ese idiota, ¿qué piensa que el bebé lo hizo ella sola? Hombres así en el mundo nos hacen quedar mal, ¿no crees? En fin. Con una chica nunca le habría pasado eso y creo que por eso Jo siente que fue un error. Pero Dorothy es adorable, ¿no crees? Es una ventaja que sólo se parezca a ella. Y ama a Charlie así que puntos a favor—terminó de acomodar las vendas y miró a Castiel seriamente.

“—Tengo que revisarte completo, Castiel, lo sabes—Cass negó con la cabeza—Iré por un sedante, ¿de acuerdo? Así no sentirás nada, no dolerá—Castiel asintió mientras volvía a recostarse—Cuando despiertes haré que te suban comida, ¿bien? No tardo—le sonrió antes de salir.

Apenas la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas la sonrisa se le borró del rostro y el cansancio se reflejó en sus ojos. Suspiró intentando calmarse, entender que no era fácil pero quería volver a escucharlo, ver al menos una maldita reacción en su rostro que no fuera la nada.

Castiel en su habitación comenzó a mirar fijamente los arreglos florales que estaban sobre cada mueble que había en su habitación; vio las coloridas flores estar allí impasibles como si no estuvieran muriendo de a poco. Estaba confundido mientras se acomodaba de costado con cuidado y las miraba con más atención. Se preguntaba cómo era que podían estar allí siendo tan hermosas y alegres cuando morían a cada segundo, cuando al final de los días se iban a marchitar y no había posibilidad de que volvieran a ser lo que eran antes.

Suspiró y metió una mano bajo su almohada sacando la pequeña tarjeta que había llegado con el arreglo floral más bonito de todos; era pequeño, sencillo, sin tantas flores; tenía pequeñas margaritas de colores y una rosa azul en medio de todas; las flores se encontraban en un pequeño canasto café con un moño verde decorándola y era bonito porque tenía el peluche de una abeja con él, una abeja que Castiel ya tenía a su lado y no dejaba de tocar.

Miró la tarjeta en su mano y suspiró intentando encontrar cualquier tipo de sentimiento en su pecho, algo, lo que fuera, que lo hiciera sentirse vivo, pero ni esa tosca caligrafía podía hacer nada.

 **Sigues siendo mi Cherry pie, bebé.**  
Sigues haciendo de este mundo el lugar más bonito.  
D. W.

Castiel frunció el ceño mientras pasaba distraídamente un dedo por aquellas iníciales, acariciándolas, esperando despertar aquello que echaba de menos, hacer que sus labios brindaran esa pequeña sonrisa que siempre hacía cuando recordaba una época más fácil y feliz y que su corazón se acelerara porque él se había acordado de Castiel, había pensando y preocupado por él pero…pero la máquina siguió emitiendo un latido regular y nada despertó en su corazón porque se encontraba apagado, por un momento pudo apagar todo lo que estaba dentro de él.

Ya lloró hasta que no pudo más, ya gritó y suplicó hasta que la garganta se le desgarró, ya se enojó hasta que la bilis subió por su garganta. Ya no tenía nada que decir, ya no tenía nada que demostrar. Estaba vacío.

¿Te ha pasado? Suele ocurrir.

Si has estado llorando toda la noche hasta quedarte sin lágrimas, has reclamado hasta que ya no hay palabras y has gritado furioso hasta quedarte sin voz entonces entenderás que al final viene una especie de calma y vacío que te envuelve porque ya no había nada, ya lo habías sacado todo.

¿Qué sentido había en hablar? Nadie te escuchó cuando necesitabas ser escuchado, ¿por qué dejar que te toquen? Nadie te abrazo con amor cuando necesitabas ser abrazado, ¿por qué esconderte? Nadie te protegió cuando necesitabas ser cuidado, ¿por qué levantarte? Todos te hicieron la zancadilla para que cayeras.

Castiel sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, que nadie le había dado la espalda a pesar de que él decidió dársela a todos, que lo que le había pasado había sido en parte su culpa por permitir que aquello durara más de lo que estaba bien, pero él necesitaba sentir que…que pudieron hacer más, que pudo recibir ayuda.

Que alguien pudo haber escuchado esos gritos silenciosos que dio todos esos años, que alguien pudo abrazarlo antes de que el dolor fuera insoportable. Sabía que hubo varios brazos dispuesto a tomarlo cuando tropezó pero a pesar de eso se sintió tan solo y tan hecho de lado. Sintió que no tenía a nadie, que se quedaría en aquel lugar para siempre.

Ese sentimiento de soledad es insoportable porque te quita todo lo bueno que tienes y lastimas a las personas que te aman. Sabes que no estás solo, sabes que si tan sólo hablaras serías escuchado, sabes que si lloras serías abrazado, que si te caes serías levantado pero la soledad en tu interior ¡es tan frustrante! Porque ves a las personas pasar, ves el mundo girar y no te sientes parte de él, sientes que te hacen de lado y que no tienes a quien recurrir cuando necesitas una mano ¿por qué? Bueno, muchos tienen demasiados problemas como para que llegues con los tuyos, tal vez la persona a la que quieres correr está cargando con su propio infierno y no quieres invitarlo a pasear al tuyo por una taza de té.

¿Eso es correcto? No, no lo es, Castiel lo sabía.

Castiel sabía que si en el momento en que Trenton lo empujó hubiera agarrado sus cosas y se hubiera ido con Gabriel nada de aquello estuviera pasando. Castiel sabía que si hubiera hablado hace cinco años sobre lo que pasó el día de su cumpleaños no estaría en una camilla de hospital sintiendo que se ahogaba en dolor, que su vida pudo haber sido diferente si él no hubiese decidido ignorar lo que ocurría, si no hubiese decidido vivir con ello.

Pero bien nos dicen que el “ _hubiera”_ no existe. No había manera de volver el tiempo atrás y hacer todo de nuevo, de volver en el momento en que vio a Trenton golpeado y mejor le ofreció su ayuda que entregarle algo que no tenía.

 _Tal vez ese fue mi error_ , pensó para sus adentros mientras miraba de vuelta aquella tarjetita en sus manos, _tal vez nunca debí decirle que lo amaba cuando no lo sentía._

Escuchó la puerta abrirse de nuevo y miró sobre su hombro encontrándose a Gabriel mirando una pequeña tablita. Se incorporó con cuidado hasta sentarse y le extendió la tarjeta que tenía en las manos, Gabriel alzó la tarjetita confundido cuando la tomó y miró a Castiel interrogativo.

—Es bonito, ¿Dean?—Castiel asintió—Él está en la cafetería, ¿quieres verlo?—volvió a asentir mientras jugueteaba con la sábana—De acuerdo, traeré a Dean si prometes que hablarás cuando vuelva, ¿sí?—Cass frunció el ceño cruzándose de brazos—Lo siento, no puedo revisarte si no hablas conmigo, es lo que hay, Cassie Bee, sólo acepta y en unos minutos Dean estará allí—señaló la puerta con su bolígrafo— ¿Qué dices? ¿Hablarás después?

Castiel se la pensó un momento.

No hablaba por varias razones; Una, no creía que hubiera sentido en expresar sus emociones en voz alta cuando nadie lo escuchaba, cuando su voz era apagada por insultos y golpes, ¿qué lógica había en gritar si todos preferían hacer oídos sordos?; Dos, ya no tenía voz, la garganta le dolía mucho y se gastó la poca voz que tenía cuando dio su testimonio, la garganta le raspaba y cuando intentaba hablar no salía nada.

Gabriel sabía que sus cuerdas vocales estaban dañadas pero quería que Castiel intentara hacerlas funcionar para adivinar qué tan mal estaban.

Al final terminó asintiendo así que Gabriel sacó su teléfono y mandó un rápido mensaje mientras miraba de reojo a su amigo.

Castiel tomó el peluche de abeja que había llegado con aquel arreglo tan bonito y se lo mostró a Gabriel con una pequeña sonrisa mientras hacía que revoloteara, Gabriel sonrió aliviado de verlo un poco más expresivo y se acercó a ver aquel peluche, Castiel se lo extendió en muestra de que le permitía tomarlo así que Gabriel dejó la tablilla de lado y vio con ojo crítico aquel peluche.

—Está medio raro—murmuró haciendo que Castiel frunciera el ceño—Lo sé, lo sé. Es lindo pero raro, ¿te gusta?—el pelinegro asintió— ¿Sabes? Si eres buen paciente puedo traerte una rebanada de pay, ¿qué dices?—Castiel enarcó las cejas—Soy tu doctor y digo que puedes comer dulces así que cualquier peligro para tu salud lo resolveré sobre la marcha.

La puerta sonó antes de ser abierta y que un hombre de chaqueta marrón se asomara inseguro, preguntándose si era bueno pasar o no. Gabriel le regresó la abeja a Castiel y asintió en dirección al recién llegado para que entrara.

Dean ya había entrado en varias ocasiones a ver a Castiel pero, por lo general, iba cuando se encontraba dormido. Prefería quedarse largos minutos contemplando su rostro tranquilo que ver el dolor que tendría en los ojos.

Vaya fue su sorpresa al leer que quería verlo, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que supiera que andaba allí, tampoco sabía para qué quería verlo, estaba enterado de que no estaba hablando, si acaso asentía o negaba, tampoco dejaba que lo tocaran, se ponía como loco si alguien lograba ponerle la mano encima y Dean entendía, claro que sí, pero le dolía.

Al ver el rostro de Castiel mirarlo con una pequeña sonrisa deseo poder regresar a la comisaría y de verdad romperle las dos piernas a Trenton por lo que había hecho en ese bello rostro; todo el costado izquierdo se encontraba amoratado, la nariz aún estaba un poco enrojecida y debajo de los ojos había ojeras moradas. Su labio estaba partido y tenía una pequeña gasa en un costado del cuello que, probablemente, cubría una mordida del maldito idiota.

Castiel se veía como si un camión le hubiera pasado encima pero Dean sabía que todo el daño que tenía era interno, lo supo en el momento en que lo miró a los ojos y no vio aquella chispa que encontró en sus días en Miami, la chispa de alguien que no ha tirado la toalla, que aún se aferraba un poco más a la vida.

La mirada de alguien que quería luchar había desaparecido, aquel azul que antes asemejaba océano volvía a congelarse convirtiéndose en el mismísimo iceberg que hundió al _Titanic_.

—Hey—saludó sonriendo tímidamente mientras se acercaba—Me llegó tu mensaje, ¿pasa algo?—los miró a ambos.

—Castiel quería verte—aclaró Gabe mientras señalaba a su amigo, el cual asintió—Yo iré a revisar a una paciente de consulta y luego vendré a sedarte para terminar de revisarte, ¿de acuerdo?—Cass volvió a asentir mientras le extendía la mano y Gabriel le regresaba la tarjeta—Cualquier cosa presiona ese botón—murmuró al pasar a un lado de Dean señalando un pequeño botón junto a la camilla de Cass—Los veo luego.

Castiel esperó a que la puerta se cerrara detrás de su amigo y luego palmeó un costado de la camilla para que Dean se sentara. El interpelado, inseguro, se sentó a su lado y movió un poco los cables teniendo cuidado de no tocarlo.

Cuando estuvo seguro que no lo lastimaría ni nada por el estilo se atrevió a mirarlo, tragando el nudo que sentía en la garganta al verlo en esas condiciones, luchando contra sus ganas de inclinarse y besarle cada herida que tenía.

—Aquí estoy—le sonrió haciendo que Cass asintiera— ¿Qué ocurrió?

Por primera vez en tantos años, y no sin cierto esfuerzo, Castiel comenzó a hablar sobre lo que ocurrió con Trenton.

Con una voz tan baja que hacía que Dean se inclinara para poder escucharlo comenzó a explicarle por qué lo engañó, por qué echó todo por la borda y también le explicó por qué no lo dejó cuando vio que no le hacía ningún bien. Le platicó lo que ocurrió en su cumpleaños y en como prefirió ignorarlo que enfrentarlo.

Castiel fue honesto con Dean en esa habitación mientras mantenía un peluche de abeja en sus manos. Fue honesto mientras las heridas en su cuerpo lo lastimaban y la herida en su corazón evitaba que se emocionara al tenerlo de vuelta.

Al final Castiel suspiró y sólo pudo susurrar un _“Lo siento, por todo”._

Esta vez no recibió un puñetazo en la cara como temía.

Dean pidió permiso y, cuando Castiel asintió, se inclinó abrazándolo con cuidado, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello; Castiel apoyó la mejilla no lastimada en su hombro y suspiró al sentirlo de cerca, suspiró porque aquello no dolía y se llevaba un poco de la carga que tenía en la espalda.

—Está bien, lo entiendo—susurró el rubio mientras lo abrazaba.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que se dijeron en un buen tiempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volver a leer esto me hace llorar ;-;


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los siguientes capítulos tienen algo de narrativa pesada...o algo así, sólo para que estén avisados c:

> _“Entonces lloré por él y lloré por mí, y recé de todo corazón para no encontrarme con él nunca más en mis días”—_ Gabriel García Márquez.

_…_

Cuando la tormenta azota sin preliminares y destruye todo a su paso, dejando desastre y ruinas a tu alrededor, sólo queda esperar y reconstruir todo de nuevo.

No digo que sea fácil y rápido, no digo que al final todo será como antes, pero creo yo que es mejor volver a hacerlo que quedarte y vivir entre ruinas. ¿Por qué conformarte con el desastre cuando podías crear algo nuevo? Podías arreglar las cosas que estaban mal, podías construir todo de una mejor manera, una que fuera a ser más resistente a otras tormentas.

Algo así estaba experimentando Castiel en los meses que le siguieron a su trágica experiencia.

No era fácil, la tormenta de verdad había arrasado con todo y lo poco que le había dejado era casi inútil, pero no quería quedarse sentado entre tanto caos, no quería ser una de esas ruinas, así que lo intentaba, desde luego, cada día que se despertaba lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas, algunos días más que otros. Y aún así el avance era poco.

Duró un mes en el hospital, si acaso un poco más, la herida que preocupaba a Gabriel era la de su ano y aunque ya estaba un poco mejor, eso no quitaba que cuando Castiel quería hacer del baño, en específico defecar, le doliera como el infierno e incluso llorara a mares mientras Chuck y Becky lo sostenían. También estaban las cuerdas vocales dañadas a tal grado que, en un descuido, Castiel podría perder la voz haciendo que Gabriel moviera cielo, mar y tierra para mejorarlas en gran medida.

Aquel mes fue el mejor para Castiel porque podía estar dormido con infinidad de drogas en su sistema que le ahorraban las pesadillas, por eso cuando le dijeron que ya era hora de irse a casa extrañó la morfina en su cuerpo.

Castiel intentaba todos los días hacer más llevadera tanto la vida de sus padres como la propia, incluso tenía a Michael que iba a verlo todos los días intentando cuidarlo o a Lucifer que iba a verlo a veces para pasar el rato. No había hecho muchos avances pero algo es algo.

Hablaba poco y a un volumen bajo, por lo general sólo contestaba preguntas que sus padres, porque ahora vivía con ellos, le hacían cada mañana en cada comida; toleraba en gran medida que lo revisaran sin necesidad de anestesiarlo, en Olympic el señor Bruce Shurley era el que llevaba seguimiento de su tratamiento lo cuál era una ventaja y Castiel no se sentía que trataba con un extraño, aunque aún había días en los que no quería que nadie le respirara encima sino se ponía en estado catatónico.

No salía mucho de su casa, se pasaba los días encerrado en su vieja alcoba mirando la ventana, viendo las gotas de agua en el cristal deslizarse con lentitud formando pequeñas constelaciones, y cuando salía era para acompañar a su madre al supermercado o Michael a la tienda de sus padres a hacerle compañía durante el turno.

Una de las mejoras que todos habían notado en esos meses fue que Castiel prefería estar en compañía de los niños; hablaba más y sonreía sin problema mientras estaba con Jack y Abbadon escuchándolos discutir, incluso había veces en las que llevaba a los gemelos Alicia y Max al supermercado con su madre disfrutando de ellos.

También convivía con Clarissa y Claude sin problema, los niños extrañamente sabían cómo tratarlo, sabían qué días podían abrazarlo y cuáles no, sabían a la perfección cuando acercarse o cuando mantener su distancia.

Para los adultos era confuso, incluso para Castiel, porque ellos supieron, sin necesidad de decirles, que no debían preguntar qué le había pasado ni por qué había vuelto, no mencionaban LA a no ser que se tratara de Charlie o Gabe. Preferían hablarle sobre sus días en Olympic.

Extraño, ¿verdad? Como es que los humanos podemos identificar cuando alguien está herido y preferimos no preguntar.

La inocencia de aquellos niños hacía que quisieran cuidar a Castiel, pensaban que con unos caramelos y una manta las heridas dejarían de doler; Jack creía que ponerle sus películas favoritas y comer pizza mientras él y Abbadon discutían sobre qué superhéroe era cada quien ayudaba a que su tío estuviera mucho mejor. Los gemelos Clarie y Claude siempre le llevaban galletas y le pedían ayuda con sus tareas para distraerlo en sus malos días pues ellos eran los únicos que podían acercarse lo suficiente cuando Castiel quería estar solo.

Pero había algo en todo aquello que nadie podía evitar ni aunque le regalaran una vida nueva y eran las pesadillas que llegaban cada noche sin falta, algunas peores que otras.

Había veces en las que Castiel despertaba con el rostro bañado en llanto a media noche y otras, las malas, en las que gritaba ensordecedoramente haciendo que Chuck y Becky corrieran a su habitación como cuando tenía cinco y pensaba que un monstruo estaba en su armario, al final siempre resultaba ser el suéter de lana que su abuela materna le había tejido y que le quedaba muy grande.

Pero aquellas pesadillas eran algo más que un suéter de lana en el armario, eran recuerdos que no podían quitarle ni por muy medicado que lo tuvieran, era algo que Castiel tendría que ir superando con el tiempo para ser el que era antes, para poder ser el pequeño Cassie Bee que deseaba guardar el mundo para siempre en una fotografía.

Se hacía lo que se podía con lo que se tenía, no era fácil pero algo era algo, ¿verdad? contaba más el intento que lo que se lograba. La terapia psicológica hacía algo aunque a Castiel no le gustaba asistir, pasar tiempo con sus sobrinos ayudaba mucho pues lo hacían sentir feliz; volver a Olympic era lo que ayudaba en gran medida porque Castiel había descubierto algo…aquel era su lugar feliz, era su hogar.

Algo que también había notado todo el mundo que mejoraba los días de Castiel era un pequeño cassette del siglo XX que cargaba a todos lados en un reproductor portátil que su padre le había prestado; las pocas veces que salía o que estaba en la tienda, Castiel tenía que estar escuchando aquel cassette, Becky estaba segura de que ya se sabía a cabo y rabo las canciones pues no sabía poner otra cosa y no quería decirle nada, era mejor ver la pequeña sonrisa que tenía su hijo al escuchar esas viejas canciones que verlo sentirse miserable todo el tiempo.

El terapeuta les dijo que Castiel estaba buscando algo que lo hiciera olvidarse de tan traumática experiencia, les decía que no se sorprendieran si él se aferraba a cualquier cosa y no parecía soltarla porque eso hacían los humanos, buscaban algo que sintieran que les pertenecía, algo que nadie iba a poder quitarles y que los hacía sentir más felices.

Castiel había hecho eso con aquel cassette, lo había tomado y se había aferrado al significado que él le había otorgado.

A Castiel no le gustaba mucho ir a terapia y no era que le desagradara el doctor Reid, él parecía amable, sino que le molestaba en gran medida tener que hablarlo y que lo analizaran como si de un conejillo de indias se tratara así que el terapeuta había optado por otro medio para ver el avance de Castiel.

Becky y Chuck tenían que estar atentos a su comportamiento de toda la semana, llevaban un diario riguroso sobre lo que Castiel hacía y no hacía, de allí que sacaran que se había aferrado al cassette como un medio de seguridad, pero el terapeuta había notado algo en lo escrito por los señores Novak.

Según lo que los señores escribían, Castiel volvía a ser reservado y tímido, que era como el viejo Castiel de antaño; el chico que hacía pequeños chistes o que se la pasaba leyendo y viendo películas en lugar de saliendo a disfrutar la vida con sus amigos. El doctor Reid quiso preguntarle al propio Castiel sobre su comportamiento tan introvertido y el hombre sólo respondió:

—Es mejor así.

¿Aquello qué significaba? Que Castiel estaba construyendo una coraza a su alrededor en donde sólo daba acceso a personas que en realidad le importaban. Un ejemplo era el de quien podía tocarlo sin preguntar y quien no; Castiel no tenía problema con los niños abrazándolo a todas horas o con sus padres palmeándole la espalda, pero cuando un desconocido o alguien que lo incomodaba intentaban acercarse, Castiel comenzaba a tener ataques de ansiedad.

El doctor, en sus pocas sesiones, también había notado que Castiel se distraída con mucha facilidad, demasiada. Tenía la atención de un niño de cinco años y eso le causaba curiosidad, era como si él prefiriera no estar allí, como si se fuera a otro lado, una realidad mejor, y se iba por largos minutos hasta que algo volvía a atraerle la atención.

Según sus padres, Castiel nunca presentó déficit de atención, sí se distraía con facilidad pero siempre escuchaba lo que se le decía.

Castiel odiaba ir a terapia, odiaba sentarse por una hora completa en una pequeña silla contestando preguntas de un extraño, odiaba que le recordaran todo aquello.

Odiaba que le dieran antidepresivos y que le preguntaran qué escuchaba en su cassette, pero le había prometido a Michael y a Gabriel que asistiría sin quejarse así que allí estaba, sentado frente a un tipo que no parecía mucho mayor que él, sintiéndose una mierda de incomodo.

…

Las manecillas del reloj hacían un reconfortante sonido de tic tac que llenaban la habitación, Castiel balanceaba los pies mientras miraba las paredes y el sinfín de diplomas que colgaban allí, preguntándose de dónde había sacado tantos doctorados aquel tipo si tenía su edad aproximadamente.

También se distrajo con las esferas que tenía en el escritorio que se golpeaban e iban de un lado a otro, comenzó a balancearse según se movían, increíblemente encantado con ese movimiento, ajeno al escrutinio del doctor Spencer Reid, o sólo Spencer ya que le pidió amablemente que lo tratara como amigo.

—Me dijeron que tu cumpleaños está cerca—habló Spencer mirándolo atentamente, Castiel sólo se encogió de hombros—Cumples 30 ¿verdad? Yo cumplí 44 hace un mes.

—No celebro mi cumpleaños desde los 24—murmuró el pelinegro sin dejar de ver las esferas—No pareces de 44—susurró por lo bajo.

—Sí, eso también escuché—murmuró el doctor haciendo vagas anotaciones en un cuaderno—Antes era especial tu cumpleaños, ¿no? Me dijo tu papá que antes te gustaba mucho—Cass asintió sin mirarlo— ¿Me dirás por qué o tengo que adivinar?

—Seguramente ya lo sabes—murmuró el paciente mirándolo a hurtadillas.

Spencer sonrió divertido porque era cierto, él ya lo sabía ¿qué clase de psicólogo terapeuta sería si no lo supiera? Pero su trabajo dictaba preguntarle directamente al paciente y ver si se iba por la tangente, cambiaba el tema o lo abordaba con naturalidad.

Una de las cosas que le frustraban de Castiel es que no importara qué le preguntara, todo parecía darle igual, como si nada de eso le importara y le diera absolutamente lo mismo si le preguntaba sobre lo que Trenton le hizo o sobre sus días en Olympic.

Era como hablar con un cascaron, quería raspar la superficie de Castiel y llegar al verdadero problema porque sabía que aquello apenas era el comienzo, apenas había hecho un raspón en su caparazón y él quería entrar y ver todo lo que tenía dentro. Cuando se lo sugirió a los señores Novak la solución fue obvia:

Preguntar por Dean Winchester; no había nada en la tierra que no sacara al verdadero Castiel del caparazón que se había hecho que no fuera él y no era que lo mencionaran mucho en su casa, ni mucho menos, pero siempre que veían las noticias o leía un periódico donde mencionaban a Dean el día de Castiel mejoraba, parecía de mejor humor.

—Tienes razón—asintió Spencer mientras se dejaba caer en el respaldo de su silla—Pero es extraño, ¿no quieres hablar de él?—Cass negó con la cabeza— ¿Te hace sentir triste? ¿Feliz? ¿Despierta algo dentro de ti?—Castiel lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Me hace recordar lo que nunca tendré—gruñó mirando al doctor con molestia.

—No lo entiendo, ¿por qué no me explicas?

Castiel, o Cass como pedía que lo llamaran, se mordió el labio inferior pensando en qué decir pero segundos después se perdió en el colorido recuadro que Spencer tenía en una de las paredes; sólo había un sinfín de manchas de colores con alguna que otra línea cruzándolas, Castiel ladeó la cabeza y se puso a encontrarle formas a las manchas y a las líneas olvidando, por un momento, lo que Spencer le había preguntado.

Descubrió lo que parecía un tiburón, también creía que había una serpiente escondida y sin duda vio dos rostros besándose. Frunció el ceño y siguió contemplando aquella mancha verde y azul que parecían besarse.

— ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?—preguntó el pelinegro sin dejar de mirar la pintura en la pared haciendo que Spencer sonriera.

—Un par de veces, creo. Una con más intensidad que la otra, ¿por qué?

—Yo estaba enamorado de Dean—dijo como si no fuera obvio—Sólo era un chico pero estaba tan enamorado. Todo giraba en torno a él, ¿te ha pasado?—dejó de prestarle atención al cuadro para mirar a Spencer, quién asintió, comprendiendo—Es bonito, ¿no es así? Estar enamorado es lindo aunque duela—ladeó la cabeza, pensando— ¿Pudiste estar con esas personas?

Spencer sonrió con melancolía mientras tomaba un pequeño portarretratos de su escritorio y se lo mostraba a Castiel. En él había una mujer cargando a una bebé de cabello como el de Spencer, la mujer sonreía abiertamente a la cámara.

—La primera vez que me enamoré fue de Ángela, mi esposa—aclaró sonriendo—Luego me dio a mi pequeña Sussan, y volví a enamorarme de ella. Mi esposa murió hace un par de años, cáncer—se encogió de hombros haciendo que Castiel asintiera.

—Apuesto a que ella transformó tu mundo por completo—susurró el pelinegro regresándole la foto.

—No tienes ni idea, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Castiel volvió a morderse el labio inferior y a balancear sus pies con insistencia golpeando con los talones las patas de la silla pues quería distraerse de aquello que lo confundía. Era extraño porque era un sentimiento que estaba allí, lo sabía, pero no se sentía como él recordaba, era como si estuviera encendido pero no a toda potencia.

—Dean cambió mi mundo—aclaró mirando fijamente su sudadera—Me cambió a mí y eso de alguna manera me perjudicó después. No digo que fuera su culpa, mi tiempo con Dean fue uno de los mejores—frunció el ceño, confundido—Pero es… ¿no es extraño?—preguntó realmente desconcertado.

“—Una persona te cambia por completo, reordena tu realidad y luego la pierdes y ya no sabes qué hacer con esa realidad e intentas que sea igual con otra persona pero eso sólo te lastima—murmuró mirando a Spencer—Antes tener una relación me era algo innecesario, no me interesaba. Las cosas eran más fáciles así, pero llegó Dean. Si él no hubiera llegado tal vez yo no estaría aquí sentado.

—Piensas que conocerlo desató algo en cadena, ¿verdad?—murmuró Spencer mientras escribía algo en su cuaderno—Como una secuencia de sucesos importantes en tu vida a pesar de que él no fue consciente de muchos—Castiel se encogió de hombros.

—Sé que fue así—dijo sin más y volvió a mirar las esferas moverse—Sé que si él no hubiera aparecido posiblemente hubiese tenido una novia hace mucho, tal vez unas cuantas más. Quizá ya estaría comprometido. Estoy seguro de que no estaría aquí sentado con antidepresivos en mi sistema diciéndote esto—Spencer sonrió.

— ¿Te arrepientes de conocer a Dean?

Castiel miró de vuelta el cuadro lleno de colores perdiéndose en su ensimismamiento. Perdiéndose en todas esas veces que pensó que las cosas estarían bien, en las veces en que unos brazos lo envolvieron y él sentía que podía dominar el mundo.

Recordaba llorar desconsoladamente por culpa de aquel muchacho pero, a pesar de eso, jamás se había sentido tan vivo. No como ahora que todo le daba igual, no había nada que despertara aquella vieja sensación de libertad a pesar del dolor.

…

_—Te amo—susurró mientras cerraba los ojos y se echaba a llorar—Nunca lo he sentido y ahora es doloroso. Porque amarte me duele, porque sé que no podré tenerte—se mordió el labio intentando contener los sollozos._

_“—No tienes ni idea de todo lo que yo he cambiado por ti, ¿por qué no puedes hacer lo mismo por mí?—Dean suspiró mientras lo veía llorar—Porque te estoy rogando que te quedes y me ames de la misma forma aún cuando prometí no hacerlo, Dean, y tú no puedes ni siquiera decirlo. Sólo necesito que lo digas—suplicó._

_— ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga, Castiel?—gruñó apartándose—Mi padre me mataría a golpes si se entera que te vi. Me correría de la casa y me prohibiría ver a mi hermano si sabe que dejé a Lisa por ti, ¡no puedo perderlo todo!—Cass siguió llorando._

_“—NO LLORES, MALDITA SEA, ¡sabías que esto iba a pasar desde el principio! ¡Esta no es una maldita novela, Castiel! No iba a dejar a mi novia por ti ni nuestros padres aceptarían nuestra relación como si del buen clima se tratara—Cass se limpió el llanto con la manga de la gabardina—Te quiero, ¡claro que lo hago! ¿Cómo no podría quererte si eres perfecto? Pero no puedo ahora, Castiel, perdóname por favor._

_…_

Se preguntó qué hubiera pasado si no lo hubiera esperado, si se hubiese quedado con Alfie en lugar de ir a Dean apenas lo vio irse de la casa de sus padres. Tal vez ni siquiera habría estudiado en NY, tal vez habría sido más feliz a su lado.

Pero sólo era un tal vez, nunca iba a saberlo porque él prefirió mil veces llorar por Dean que reír con otro.

—No—susurró sin más volviendo la atención al rostro de Spencer—Dean fue lo mejor que pudo pasarme es sólo que no me gusta haber cambiado—se encogió de hombros—Todo lo que era de Dean ya no está, ¿sabes? Las risas, los sentimientos, las sonrisas en las fotografías…no hay nada y es ¿triste?—frunció el ceño—Es como si me hubieran quitado lo único que tendría de él.

—Bueno, entiendo eso—le sonrió—De acuerdo, haremos algo, Castiel. Una tarea que espero que cumplas, ¿bien?—Cass asintió.

“—Quiero que en la semana visites todos los lugares a los que ibas con Dean—Castiel frunció el ceño—Tú solo, nadie contigo. Quiero que vayas e intentes buscar lo que perdiste. A veces el daño que nos causan provoca un bien o un mal en nosotros y, aunque no lo creas, aún extrañas a Dean—el interpelado negó con la cabeza—No a Dean en sí, Castiel, a lo que eras estando con él. Añoras lo que fuiste y quieres ser el chico que eras antes de él para que alguien vuelva a hacerte cambiar la realidad para ajustarse. Estas buscando algo que ya tienes—Castiel ladeó la cabeza sin entender.

—Creo que ya no entendí, Spencer—murmuró.

—No existen novios perfectos ni parejas perfectas—aclaró Spencer mientras cerraba su cuaderno—No existe nada de eso. Tú dices que Dean cambió tu mundo, ¿bien?—Cass asintió—No fue así, Castiel. Tú cambiaste tu mundo para que Dean pudiera estar en él—Castiel sentía que el cerebro le iba a explotar.

“—Tú adaptaste tu realidad haciendo que Dean fuera parte de ella. No tenía nada que ver con él. No te cambió, cambiaste. Nadie puede modificar nuestro comportamiento ni nuestra personalidad a no ser que se trate de nosotros mismos, claro que hay factores que contribuyen pero uno tiene la decisión final.

—Amaba a Dean—murmuró con temor—Más que a nada.

—Y no digo que no lo hicieras, Castiel—aclaró Spencer con una sonrisa mientras apoyaba los brazos sobre el escritorio y se inclinaba—Sé que lo amabas, sé que lo extrañas un poco y que extrañas el Castiel que fuiste con él pero quiero que entiendas esto, ¿de acuerdo?—Castiel asintió, intentando poner de su parte.

“—Dean no te cambio, Dean no te hizo feliz, Dean no modificó tu realidad para luego desaparecer. Tú cambiaste para poder tenerlo, tú decidiste que todo lo que te daba te hacía feliz, tú modificaste tu realidad para poder adaptarla a él y no perderlo por eso, cuando se fue, intentaste llenarla con lo que fuera. No existen los novios perfectos porque no los hay ¿de acuerdo? Uno mismo les otorga esa etiqueta, ¿recuerdas que me dijiste que pusiste el nombre de Trenton en las nubes sólo para que él olvidara que fuiste tú?—Cass asintió, estremeciéndose ante ese nombre.

“—Es lo mismo. Amaste a Dean, claro que sí, pero porque tú así lo decidiste. Porque tú escogiste enamorarte de él, porque tú elegiste entregarle todo sin pedir nada a cambio. De entre el mar de personas lo escogiste a él—le sonrió—Por eso tienes que ir a visitar esos lugares.

— ¿Por qué?—preguntó el pelinegro aún un poco alucinado.

—Porque tú elegiste esos lugares como los más importantes. Porque fueron lugares donde decidiste ser feliz—le sonrió sin más—Hazlo, toma fotos, escribe lo que te hacen experimentar. Y luego, en nuestra próxima sesión, hablaremos sobre quitarte los antidepresivos ¿de acuerdo?—Castiel asintió, un poco entusiasmado—Bien, fue un placer hablar contigo, Cass, nos vemos la siguiente semana.

…

Castiel miraba fijamente la carretera mientras conducía con precaución en dirección a La Push. Había sido un problema convencer a sus padres de que lo dejaran ir solo a recorrer algunos lugares, tanto que habían decidido llamar a al doctor Reid para preguntar si era seguro lo que pedía pues Cass aún no se sentía cómodo entre multitudes.

Al final Castiel había equipado su pequeño Mustang blanco del 67 con algunas mochilas porque estaba decidido a pasar la semana fuera, acampar en la playa, ir al parque nacional y acampar también allí mientras intentaba encontrarle forma a las nubes, dormir en un motel en Port Angeles y luego conducir hasta Seattle para recorrer las calles que Dean le mostró en sus visitas desde NY.

¿Por qué decidió aquello? Simple, porque así no pasaría su cumpleaños en Olympic.

Así que Castiel se encontraba conduciendo aquel auto que había sacado de una tienda de segunda con sus gatos como fieles compañeros mientras una caja de cartón llena de fotografías lo acompañaba.

Quería aceptar aquello que Spencer le había dicho, quería confirmar que la felicidad que sintió en antaño fue por elección propia y que tenía esperanza de volver a ser así de feliz sin necesidad de estar con alguien. Quería de verdad sentir algo más allá del vacío profundo que amenazaba con tragarlo por completo.

Los arboles fueron siendo remplazados por pequeñas casas de madera, había autos y cada vez menos pastizal, también escaseaba el color verde, sin embargo el café predominaba. Diferentes tonalidades de café y a lo lejos el cielo se confundía con el agua de tonos grisáceos. Castiel suspiró al sentir aquello que había estado apagado en su interior despertar ante la familiar brisa que se colaba por la ventana, dejó que esas sensaciones lo llenaran y cerró, por unos segundos, los ojos mientras rememoraba su recuerdo.

Al abrirlos pudo identificar la playa en forma de media luna plateada que se extendía frente a él; vio como la nieve cubría los bosques en las orillas que rodeaban la arena y en cómo los pinos de los acantilados estaban cubiertos de hielo y de pequeños carámbanos que la lluvia había provocado.

Sonrió levemente ante la imagen que tenía frente a él y sintió que, sin duda, había hecho algo correcto en ir allí primero porque ese fue…ese fue su primer lugar, aquel fue donde de verdad se sintió feliz, aquellas aguas grisáceas que se mecían con el viento fueron las que tomaron sus secretos y los guardaron para siempre así que Castiel haría que se quedara con lo que era suyo mientras se liberaba un poco.

Cass escogió un camino para bajar a la playa y estacionó en el borde de la arena.

No había nadie más ahí, tendría la playa para él sólo sin que nadie lo molestara porque la gente cuerda sabía que nadie debía ir a la costa en esas épocas donde el agua estaba helada. Castiel apagó el auto y miró la caja en el asiento del copiloto. Con manos temblorosas la tomó y lo primero que vio fue su sonrisa en dirección a la cámara mientras un chico apuesto besaba su mejilla.

Suspiró y, contando hasta cinco, comenzó a revolver las fotografías allí guardadas buscando las que pertenecían a ese lugar. Junto un puño de veinte fotografías que había hecho a lo largo de sus idas a La Push en los años que estuvo a su lado, las agrupó sabiendo que habrían sido más pero que muchas las perdió, tal vez fue su ex novio quien las robó pero no importaba ahora.

Las tomó en una mano y luego sacó su vieja cámara de la suerte, la misma que tomó aquellas fotos, y salió del vehículo después de asegurarse que _Mish_ y _Loki_ se encontraban con mal humor y no querían salir a mojarse las patas.

Aseguró el vehículo y se encaminó por las piedras de colores extraños gracias a la sal del agua, bordeó algunos troncos y pateó algunas piedrecillas mientras veía la primera foto del montón. Sonrió, un poco, sintiendo como algo que sentía apagado amenazaba con encenderse.

Se detuvo frente a un viejo tronco blanquecino por la sal marina, admiró aquel tronco con curiosidad ladeando ligeramente la cabeza, como si buscara algo familiar en él pero había pasado tanto tiempo que no estaba seguro de si era el mismo o no. Al final alzó la primer foto que tenía en las manos y la colocó frente a él entrecerrando los ojos, intentando encajar aquel recuerdo en lo que tenía frente a él, sonriendo con satisfacción al ver que era casi el mismo tronco sólo que un poco desgastado.

Satisfecho con eso se acercó al tronco y colocó la fotografía recargada en él, asegurándola con una pequeña piedra para que no fuera a volarse con el viento, después dio unos pasos hacia atrás para tirarse de panza sobre la arena y enfocar aquello, sonrió al ver exactamente lo que esperaba y tomó la fotografía. La admiró unos segundos sintiendo algo intentar despertar en su interior y al final fue por la foto para regresarla al montón antes de repetir lo que hizo con todas las demás.

Fue un poco complicado acomodar las fotos porque muchas no tenía donde colocarlas y las tenía que poner en su mano, al final pudo tomar las veinte fotografías que quería y luego agrupó todas sacando un pequeño clip de su chamarra, sujetándolas antes de sacar una bolsa de plástico _zipploc_ guardándolas allí y volviendo a colocarlas en su chaqueta.

El cielo estaba oscureciendo, las nubes se arremolinaban sobre el océano y las aves se apresuraban a ir y venir sobre aquellas aguas que de a poco se hacían más oscuras antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Castiel se detuvo un momento mirando hacia el frente, cerró los ojos y dejo que la brisa fría de aquella estación le acariciara a piel y le revolviera el cabello, disfrutó del aroma del océano cuando inhalo y se empapó de los sonidos que había; el constante golpear de las olas con la costa, el viento acarreando secretos que eran susurrados por el bosque, el canto de algunas aves que iban y venían.

Se envolvió con ambos brazos sintiendo una extraña calidez surgir en su pecho, una que no quemaba como las anteriores, era un pequeño calorcillo que lo hacía sonreír mientras abría los ojos y admiraba las aguas grises agitarse frente a él, era algo reconfortante porque ya no dolía.

Estar allí sin él no dolía como había pensado, estar admirando las olas agitarse y escuchando los secretos que se habían dicho siendo acarreados no lastimaba como él había temido. Todo lo contrario.

_—Es divertido que no quieras tomarte fotos pero se las tomas a los demás—Cass se soltó riendo._

_—Retrato las cosas que merecen ser guardadas para siempre, Dean—murmuró mirándolo sin apartarse—El moretón que tengo en el rostro no quiero se quede conmigo—Dean hizo que alzara el rostro y acarició su nariz con la suya._

_—Tú eres algo que quiero guardar para siempre._

Castiel suspiró y se encaminó a un montón de rocas que al verlas se soltó riendo mientras negaba con la cabeza, la primera risa de verdad que había soltado en casi medio año.

Se sorprendió de sí mismo al escucharse reír, incluso se cortó a mitad mientras pasaba la mano por la superficie lisa y fría de aquella roca. Se acuclilló detrás de ellas y pasó los dedos por lo que estaba tallado en ellas gracias a una pequeña navaja suiza.

_C x D._

Suspiró y, sin más, sacó la pequeña bolsa con el montón de fotografías de aquel lugar. La colocó bajo aquellas iníciales y luego la rodeó de pequeñas piedras para que las mantuviera allí, incluso cavó un pequeño agujero con sus manos para que se metieran allí y sólo se viera el borde que algo estaba guardado en ese lugar.

_—Cásate conmigo—susurró Dean mientras se colocaba sobre él sacándole risas._

_— ¿Aquí? ¿Justo ahora?—Dean asintió sonriendo—Necesito un anillo, señor Winchester._

_—Eso no es un no así que adivino que aceptaste—ambos rieron—Bien, no necesitamos anillos, o si quieres esos podemos comprarlos luego. Cásate conmigo en el lugar donde me dijiste que me amabas por primera vez—Castiel pasó ambos brazos por el cuello de Dean._

_—Te lo diré mil veces más. Te amo—lo besó un momento—Bien, casémonos, ¿aceptas ser mi esposo?_

_—Seguro, ¿aceptas ser la mamá de mis hijos?_

_—_ Mish _y_ Loki _creen que tú eres la mamá—dijo riendo el menor mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Dean—Pero bueno, sí._

_—De acuerdo. Entonces por el poder que es conferido por…mí—Castiel se carcajeó—Nos declaro esposo y…esposo—se inclinó rosando los labios del menor—Puedes besar al novio, señor Winchester—Cass sonrió._

_—Cómo ordene, señor Novak._

Castiel pasó un dedo por la letra D tallada en la piedra, suspiró al recordar a Dean marcando sus iníciales mientras él lo miraba somnoliento recostado sobre su traje, sintiendo como el frío comenzaba a rodearlo.

Talló con el pulgar aquellas letras esperando que se borraran pero no sucedió, sólo sintió el rugoso borde tallado bajo la yema de los dedos despertando emociones que él creía dormidas o apagadas, haciendo que el calor en su pecho incrementara hasta calentarle la punta de los dedos del pie.

Se llevó una mano a los labios y luego la colocó sobre aquella unión.

_—Ya te habías tardado en hacer algo así de cursi—murmuró somnoliento el chico de cabello negro recostado sobre su costado mientras miraba al rubio tallar sus iníciales sobre la roca—Lo idóneo habría sido un árbol, ¿no?_

_—Un árbol puede ser cortado—aclaró el rubio ignorando su comentario inicial—Estas piedras están desde que me mudé acá. Nadie podrá notarlo aunque lo intentara. Además, una piedra dura más que un árbol, ¿no?—lo miró guiñándole un ojo mientras terminaba de hacer aquello—No son anillos pero creo que sirve para nuestra boda exprés, ¿tú que dices?_

—Digo que son mejores que los anillos—susurró el pelinegro con una sonrisa mientras se aseguraba que las fotos estuvieran seguras—Te extraño.

Castiel se levantó sin más y comenzó a caminar hacia su auto mientras veía la noche rodearlo, haciendo que se preguntara cuánto tiempo estuvo allí hincado admirando un par de letras talladas en piedra, preguntándose si en algún momento se borrarían, si el agua gastaría tanto aquella roca hasta que las letras se desdibujaran haciendo que aquella promesa desapareciera sin más.

Sacó un frasco de pastillas de su chaqueta y se tomó una colorida pastilla rosita sabiendo que ya era hora. Odiaba tener que tomarlos, por lo general su madre se los daba en cada comida pero una de las condiciones para dejarlo ir solo era que tomaría su medicamento sin falta.

Antidepresivos, ¿por qué se los recetaron? Castiel no se sentía deprimido, al menos él pensaba que no se sentía así, pero el primer diagnóstico de Spencer había sido depresión así que se los recetaron. Llevaba tomándolos desde septiembre y él no sentía que hicieran algo en su sistema, si acaso lo apagaban más.

Entró en el asiento del copiloto de su auto y suspiró recargándose en el cristal mientras miraba el océano frente al vehículo, admirando las olas ir y venir, la isla James alzarse a lo lejos coronada por pinos cubiertos de nieve que con la escasa luz que se colaba entre las nubes parecía brillar. Se sacó los zapatos de un golpe y luego subió los pies al asiento acomodándose en la parte delantera, dejó su cámara en el salpicadero del auto y luego se estiró para reproducir el cassette que tenía en el estéreo.

La canción _Babe, I’m gonna leave you_ comenzó a llenar el inquietante silencio de aquel Mustang, Castiel suspiró mientras se acorrucaba en el asiento girando el rostro hacia el respaldo y comenzó a tararearla hasta que se quedó dormido.

Spencer le dijo que visitara los lugares a los que fue con él para encontrar lo que perdió y Castiel quería hacerlo, quería dejar de sentir ese extraño vacío que lo acompañaba desde el año pasado, aquel vacío que lo hizo sentirse raro en navidad y en año nuevo rodeado de su familia. Quería encontrar todo lo que le arrebataron y sanarse, no tener miedo de ser abrazado, dejar de temer que alguien quería lastimarlo.

Pero mientras organizaba su largo paseo se topó con una caja polvorienta arrumbada en un rincón, al abrirla y ver todas esas fotos escondidas sintió que no solo debía ir a buscar lo que perdió, debía dejar ir lo que ya no era suyo.

Castiel hace mucho tiempo que agradecía todo lo que Dean le había dado, agradecía el tiempo que le dio y lo que le hizo sentir.

Spencer tenía razón, extrañaba el Castiel que fue a su lado, pero no sentía que extrañara a Dean pues al fin logró encontrar su perdón, al fin pudo dar un paso al frente después de toda la desgracia que había ocurrido. No había sabido nada de él más lo que decían en las noticias sobre su nueva novia y de cómo ¡al fin! Parecía ir en serio con alguien. Cuando sonreía era porque estaba feliz de ver que al menos uno de ellos lo estaba logrando, estaba dejando lo que fueron atrás.

Así que su plan sobre encontrarse a sí mismo incluía ese pequeño extra. El de dejar ir el recuerdo de Dean. Y qué mejor que dejarlo en los lugares donde ocurrieron para que al menos formaran parte de eso.

Castiel quería reconstruir lo que fue, tomar los destrozos y hacer algo nuevo, algo más bonito.

Castiel estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir.


	38. Chapter 38

> _“Inteligentes como para saber que el primer amor nunca es para siempre, pero lo suficientemente valientes y desesperados como para intentarlo”—Eleanor y Park,_ **Rainbow Rowell.**

…

Los humanos tenemos muchas manías de las cuales es muy difícil de deshacernos; envidiar al otro, cantar a todo volumen nuestra canción favorita, llorar cuando es un perrito el que muere en la película. La lista es larga, pero hay una en especial que compartíamos más que nada.

Observar el techo en la oscuridad mientras imaginábamos cosas que nunca iban a ocurrir; la persona que amábamos nos correspondía; todos los problemas que teníamos se solucionaban; la tarea ya estaba lista al día siguiente; aquella plataforma de internet en realidad no quitó tu serie favorita cuando ya casi la terminabas. Eran cosas que nos hacían levantarnos al día siguiente con esperanza de que tal vez, sólo tal vez, todo lo que soñamos en ese momento, mientras vemos el techo de una habitación en la oscuridad, se haría realidad.

Por lo general a ese tipo de pensamientos los rodeaba una melancolía abrumadora, te sentías entre feliz y triste porque todos esos deseos estaban acompañados de un recuerdo, de algo que te hizo feliz y ahora ya no tenías, su ausencia te ponía un poco triste pero seguías disfrutando el haberlo tenido.

No sé si expliqué bien puesto que es un sentimiento complejo. Recuerdas tus momentos de felicidad y te pones un poco triste por ya no tenerlos y al final te llenabas de deseos de tener algo que tome el lugar de lo que te quitaron o de lo que perdiste en medio de una toma de decisiones muy estúpidas.

Algo así estaba experimentando Castiel mientras pagaba su boleto de entrada a la pequeña feria que estaba cerca de la bahía de Seattle. Era su tercera parada y estaba disfrutando de ella, ¿por qué? Porque, irónicamente, hace doce años estaba cumpliendo 18 años y se había escapado de NY a Seattle para pasar aquel día con un chico de deslumbrantes ojos verdes.

Así era. Aquel bonito día nublado de enero era 24, Castiel cumplía 30 años, se sentía tan viejo de solo pensar que hace años estuvo allí celebrando su mayoría de edad.

Pasó los torniquetes de entrada y suspiró mientras admiraba las luces de su alrededor y aquellos olores que en antaño lo hicieron feliz lo envolvían en un cálido abrazo.

Caminó entre las personas mientras sacaba sólo cuatro fotografías que tenía en una pequeña bolsa de zipploc, igual a las que dejó en La Push y Port Angeles, y comenzó a buscar la primer foto, una donde Dean estaba detenido sin más frente a un puesto de globos admirando la montaña rusa a la que quería subirse. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras la sacaba y la contemplaba un segundo, acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar deseando volver el tiempo atrás, antes de alzarla frente a él, buscando el lugar donde encajaba aquella pieza del rompecabezas que estaba armando.

Había viajado de vuelta a Olympic después de la Push sólo para dejarles los gatos a sus padres y empacar otras dos tarjetas de memoria para la cámara y no quedarse sin espacio, también había empacado su laptop y la batería portátil, por aquello de guardarlas en la computadora por si se le perdían o algo llegara a pasar.

Becky y Chuck, al verlo, sintieron que Castiel estaba un poco más despierto. Ya no parecía el extraño androide que sólo sabía sonreír en los momentos adecuados y hacía las cosas en automático. Se veía bien, aún un poco triste, pero parecía que lo que fuera que hizo en la playa le ayudó en algo.

Castiel sonrió al encontrar el lugar donde la foto encajaba y tomó la cámara que colgaba de su cuello para poder tomar la foto antes de guardarla de vuelta en la pequeña bolsita y seguir caminando entre la multitud de personas, teniendo cuidado de no chocar con alguna.

La gente iba y venía, el bullicio de voces se mezclaba con el sonido de los juegos mecánicos; el aroma a agua salada, algodón de azúcar y palomitas de maíz inundaba el aire haciendo que su cabeza diera vueltas. Cass esquivaba algunos niños que corrían despavoridos y sonreían cuando veían a sus padres detrás de ellos.

Ladeó la cabeza un poco al ver a un niño castaño correr despavorido mientras su madre intentaba alcanzarlo y su padre los seguía con una pequeña sonrisa, volvió a sentir esa extraña sensación de soledad que lo había envuelto en Miami, la necesidad de tener aquello era fuerte, casi asfixiante. Quería una familia.

Y era extraño desearla tan fuertemente cuando todavía no soportaba que personas desconocidas lo tocaran. Le entristecía saber que cuando Michael tenía 24, casi 25, ya estaba formando una familia y, en cambio, él había sido ultrajado por su pareja arruinándole el cumpleaños.

Suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza y seguía vagando por aquella pequeña feria, se compró un algodón de azúcar como la última vez que estuvo allí sólo que esta vez no lo compartió con nadie.

Admiró esa pequeña sección donde seguía gente vestida de manera rara portando máscaras, bailando de manera hipnótica sólo que en esa ocasión no sintió fascinación al verlos; entrecerró los ojos al verlos mover sus brazos y al admirar su balanceo como si fueran uno con la canción, vio aquella danza intentando sentir lo mismo que sintió la primera vez hace muchos años, incluso sonrió un poco cuando vio a un arlequín contorsionarse en el piso mientras lo que parecía una princesa de antifaz danzaba dando vueltas con su príncipe.

_Dean se inclinó y enterró la nariz en el cabello de Cass haciendo que el otro inclinara el rostro hacia la muda caricia de sus labios. Dean susurró aquella frase que hizo sonreír a Castiel como en la fotografía en su escritorio._

_Esas palabras se perdieron entre la gente, fueron susurradas como el secreto más maravilloso de aquel par y Seattle se convirtió en el confidente de un amor que ya no necesitaba esconderse, un amor que podía gritarse a los cuatro vientos y que aún así era susurrado entre ellos._

Castiel miró el algodón de azúcar en sus manos y luego miró a su lado, esperando encontrar algo que no estaba allí pero no sintió tristeza al verse solo, al ver a una pareja a su lado como en su recuerdo.

Sonrió un poco mientras suspiraba y volvía a ver la pequeña nube de caramelo rosado que tenía frente a él, ¿cómo algo tan simple como un algodón azucarado podía causar tanta felicidad? Castiel sintió ganas de reírse mientras comía trozo a trozo esa pequeña nube en un palito, las ganas de girar en medio de aquel lugar y sonreír mirando el cielo mientras las luces lo rodeaban le llenó. Quiso hacerlo, quiso gritar en medio de la multitud mientras reía abiertamente.

_— ¿Hay algo más bonito que el océano?—preguntó Dean mientras caminaban en dirección a la izquierda._

_—El universo. Ya ves, fue hecho para que tú lo mires—Cass sonrió en su dirección haciendo que el mayor se ruborizara—Te hice enrojecer._

_—Idiota—gruñó malhumorado._

_—Soy tu idiota, hay puntos a favor._

Se distrajo por la pequeña fila que salía de la cabina telefónica que estaba a lo lejos, sabiendo que no era un teléfono lo que tenía pero no pudiendo evitar pensar de esa forma. Caminó distraído en esa dirección mientras guardaba su basura en la mochila, riendo porque era exactamente lo que hizo la última vez, aquel día de verdad estaba riendo demasiado, más de lo acostumbrado.

Buscó en la bolsita que traía la segunda foto y sonrió al ver a Dean dándole la espalda a la rueda de la fortuna, sabiendo que ese era el lugar a donde iría. Encajó la foto en su antiguo lugar y luego la guardó en su cámara antes de caminar hacia allá, sintiendo que el calor en su pecho iba expandiéndose de a poco, en como las cosas parecían más fáciles de lo que se sentían.

Dejar ir algo que amamos no es fácil, créanme, he estado allí. Muchas veces hay quien te dice que es ridículo que te sigas aferrando a algo que ya fue, o en mi caso que nunca ocurrió; a veces hasta tú mismo te sientes como un estúpido por seguir aferrándote a un fantasma, y sabes que al final esos fantasmas que se quedan se vuelven espíritus vengativos y si no te deshaces de ellos tendrás que quemar los restos; a veces sientes que te quedarás sin nada cuando al fin te desprendas de aquello.

No, dejar ir no es fácil pero ¿quién dijo que la vida lo es? La vida es ardua, dolorosa, agridulce. Puedes estar muy alto y al segundo siguiente muy bajo. Es lo que nos tocó, es cuestión de uno mismo decidir que tan pesada es la carga que llevaremos sobre los hombros. A veces uno pensaría que dejar ir es lo mismo que olvidar y aparentar que nada había pasado, y no lo es. Todo lo contrario.

Cuando al fin dejas ir algo, cuando sabes que ya fue o que no sucederá, sientes esa extraña libertad, una libertad que Castiel experimentaba mientras el cubículo de la rueda de la fortuna en la que iba sentado subía, es la libertad de que cada sentimiento y emoción en tu interior vuelve a pertenecerte, que ya no sientes que tienes que estar arrastrando algo que sólo retrasa tu camino.

Dejar ir es agradecer que se tuviera, aceptar que se perdió y seguir adelante. Dejar ir es darle paz a nuestro fantasma, darle el descanso que se merece. Es sonreír por lo que nos brindó y no llorar añorando volver a tenerlo.

Mientras el cubículo de Castiel se detenía en lo alto concordó con lo que dijo Spencer hace unos días. Concordó en que la felicidad que sentía con Dean era propia, era suya y de nadie más y estaba allí a pesar de lo que pasó, estaba escondida en su interior esperando a que Castiel la liberara.

Sacó la tercera imagen y sostuvo a su lado, sonrió al ver la sonrisa retratada, una que ya sentía que había desaparecido pero poco importaba mientras estuviera allí guardada para siempre.

Tomó la última fotografía de la feria y luego admiró el océano pacífico extenderse a sus pies en un inmenso mar que parecía no tener fin, o eso pensó hasta que vio la línea que marcaba el horizonte contra las nubes, al ver esa línea recta que se extendía a lo lejos y que podía usar como regla para dibujar.

_— ¿Ves esa línea de allá?—susurró Cass mientras trazaba la línea en el aire._

_—La veo, ¿qué con ella?_

_—Es el fin del mundo—dijo y lo miró sonriendo._

_—Cass, el mundo es redondo—Dean lo miró divertido mientras el apartaba algunos mechones de cabello del rostro—Bueno, ¿Qué te han enseñado en la escuela? ¿Nunca hiciste tu maqueta del sistema solar o qué?—Cass se soltó riendo._

_—El mundo que nos presenta la NASA es redondo y aburrido—dijo mientras sonreía divertido—Ya sabes lo que dicen de los círculos—Dean se soltó riendo—Mi mundo es más divertido, puedes caer cuando llegas a los confines de él. ¿Ves aquella línea de allá?—volvió a preguntar mientras señalaba la línea con el dedo._

_—Lo hago, Cass—repitió sin perder la sonrisa, fascinado por el comportamiento de su novio— ¿Qué con ella?_

_—Cuando caigas por ella—susurró Castiel haciendo que Dean lo mirara—Cuando llegues al fin del mundo, ese día dejaré de amarte—Dean sonrió._

_— ¿Tu mundo o el de la NASA?_

_—El mundo que quieras, Dean. Pero sólo si caes por esa línea de allá._

Castiel sonrió mientras hacía que un par de sus dedos comenzaran a caminar sobre aquella línea en el horizonte, sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza porque se dio cuenta de algo:

Dejar ir a Dean no significaba que iba a dejar de amarlo, era cierto lo que le dijo a Gabriel hace meses, siempre iba amar a Dean, siempre lo tendría con él porque le mostró un mundo que le encantaba; porque le demostró que él podía hacer muchas cosas que antes le parecieron imposibles; porque le hizo ver que podía amar de verdad, no importara que fuera un tanto torpe.

Porque Dean siempre sería ese constante pensamiento al que recurriría cuando sintiera que la depresión lo estaba tomando, sería el recuerdo que usaría cuando los dementores lo atacaran sólo para invocar al _Patronus_ más fantástico de todos. Sería ese constante pensamiento que tendría cuando no pudiera dormir por las noches y no se pondría triste por eso, al contrarío, se adormilaría y podría soñar tranquilo.

—Después de todo somos esposos—susurró a la nada mientras sentía como iba bajando—Era hasta que la muerte nos separé, cariño. No hasta que la distancia se interponga.

A Castiel poco le importaba si Dean estaba con él o no porque estaba teniendo lo que perdió de vuelta, estaba armando el rompecabezas y dejándolo en donde pertenecía sin tener que sufrir por eso.

…

La habitación era algo rustica, el tapiz de las paredes era de color arena con una textura rugosa mientras el piso de madera rechinaba como si alguien caminara sobre él.

Había una pequeña mesita de madera blanca con dos sillas que no hacían juego acompañándola, encima había un florero con una planta que no tardaba en morir. La cama era grande, cubierta de sábanas color sepia mientras dos almohadas con fundas blancas se encontraban sobre ellas, había dos mesillas de noche a sus costados con lámparas atornilladas cuya luz daba un tanto de confort.

Sobre ella estaba un hombre de cabellos negros y ojeras bajo unos lindos ojos azules, se encontraba acostado mirando fijamente el techo intentando encontrar formas en las manchas de humedad que reinaban allí, ver si podía descubrir alguna criatura fantástica o algunas personas y escuchar su historia.

Sobre su vientre se encontraba un pequeño puño de fotografías que había sacado a lo largo de su camino a aquel viejo motel cuya luz fluorescente no dejaba de parpadear sin dejarte saber si había o no vacantes. Las fotos subían y bajaban al ritmo de su respiración mientras él permanecía impasible admirando aquel techo que no parecía haber cambiado en doce años.

No esperaba encontrar la misma habitación de la última vez, aquella que habían alquilado en más de una ocasión, así que no se sorprendió al ver nuevos muebles y nuevos colores, tampoco se sintió triste. Le dio absolutamente igual que todo lo que recordaba no estuviera allí, que el baño fuera de otro color, que las sábanas ya no fueran las mismas, que las paredes ya ni siquiera tuvieran las marcas que les hicieron.

Cass estaba sumido en un silencio tan sepulcral que fácilmente podían darlo por muerto. Aunque sería una buena forma de irse ¿no es así? Allí acostado sin nadie alrededor, mirando lo que alguna vez contempló con alguien importante, con las fotos de su rompecabezas en su vientre subiendo y bajando; ellas dejarían de moverse sin más, el techo comenzaría a hacerse borroso y parecería que se aleja conforme pasaban los segundos.

Los ojos de Cass brillarían una última vez y luego ya no habría nada, se quedaría allí acostado en esa cama hasta que alguien decidiera entrar, permanecería dormido para siempre sin dolor, sin tristezas, sin antidepresivos que le dieran a felicidad artificial, sin recuerdos dolorosos de lo que pasó hace meses.

No habría nada, sólo paz y tranquilidad. Sería sólo él y ya, la cama se haría tan liviana hasta que Cass desapareciera dentro de ella hundiéndose en lo que bien podían ser aguas profundas de oscuridad donde nada dolía, donde la superficie iba alejándose poco a poco, turbulenta y con ganas de arrastrarlo hasta la orilla para que las aves lo picotearan.

No, eso dejaría de existir mientras más se hundiera, mientras más se sumergiera en la profundidad de aquella oscuridad permitiendo que tomara sus sentidos, que se llevara todo a cambio de esa paz.

Las fotografías sobre su vientre subieron un poco más debido a su suspiro y luego bajaron para después seguir el ritmo normal.

Castiel siguió contemplando las manchas de humedad pero ahora sin intentar encontrar nada, ¿por qué habría algo allí? Eran solo manchas, no tenían nada de especial en lo absoluto.

Eran sólo…manchas, una cosa que se extendería por todo el techo hasta cubrirlo por completo para después comenzar a gotear, arruinando el suelo, el motel tendría que redecorar todo de nuevo y cubrir bien el techo desde la azotea.

Qué fácil era para los humanos deshacer y volver a hacer, cubrir lo que estaba mal y aparentar que no estaba o que se encontraba reparado. Qué sencillo era ponerle un nuevo tapiz a las paredes y unas nuevas sábanas a la cama para decir que ya todo estaba bien. Qué simple era recetar pastillas y decir que todo estaría bien para aparentar que el dolor y el abismo no se encontraban.

Era tan sencillo cuando no te encontrabas del otro lado, cuando no eres la persona que tiene que tomarse esas pastillas, cuando no te toca recibir las inyecciones llenas de droga ni sentir que te ahogabas, era tan fácil pretender que eso ayudaba cuando tú no eras el del problema pero en realidad era lo contrario, no ayudaba cuando preferías hacer de la vista gorda y aparentar que con unas coloridas pastillas y algunas inyecciones en los malos ratos eran suficiente, no hacía nada. Eso sólo cubría la herida, no la limpiaba.

Era injusto, los antidepresivos eran necesarios, Castiel lo sabía, había personas a las que sí les ayudaba, había momentos donde sí que sentía una mejora pero la mitad del tiempo no los quería, los odiaba. Quizá era él y no nadie a su alrededor, quizá no era culpa de Spencer ni de sus padres, sólo Castiel que siempre ha odiado tomar la medicina.

Castiel sabía que tratar con él en los últimos meses no era sencillo, que sus padres ya no sabían cómo ayudarlo así que por eso habían aceptado las pastillas que el doctor había recetado, habían decidido intentarlo aunque con eso lastimaran más a su hijo porque ellos creían que de verdad ayudaba, Castiel se veía más contento cuando las tomaba y claro que lo hacía, ¿quién no se pone feliz cuando tiene drogas en su sistema? ¿Quién no sonríe cuando todos los colores son tan chillones y divertidos?

Esas pastillas decoraban la realidad de Castiel, la hacían más divertida y por eso las odiaba, odiaba tomarlas y odiaba que sus padres creyeran que le ayudaban, aún más; Odiaba que el doctor se las hubiera recetado. Él no quería tomar antidepresivos, no eran para él, odiaba hacerlo, no servía de nada si las ganas de matarse estaban ahí debajo de los efectos de la medicina.

Gabriel y Charlie ya le habían insistido que a muchas personas les ayudaba, que sólo era temporal, pero Castiel no quería nada de eso, no quería la maldita medicina.

En ese momento Castiel se sentía tan apagado, como si las drogas hubieran tomado el control de su cuerpo y él observara todo desde el asiento del espectador. Tenía que tomar una por la mañana y una por la tarde-noche, ¿por qué? Porque era la única manera de no tener pesadillas, era la única forma que habían encontrado para que Castiel tuviera buenos sueños y no recuerdos que lo hacían desear arrancarse la piel con las uñas para volver a estar limpio.

Ah, las drogas, ¿no eran lindas las drogas? Te hacían ver colores y figuras graciosas, te hacían distraerte de tus problemas y adormecían el dolor pero nada era real, Castiel lo sabía.

Toda la dicha que siempre experimentaba horas después de tomarse la pastilla era una mentira, era un tipo de felicidad ficticia porque no existía, porque necesitaría de esa pequeña pastilla para sentirla y no le gustaba, no quería depender tanto del medicamento, no soportaba tener que cargar ese frasquito y que cuando alguien le preguntaba qué eran tuviera que decir que antidepresivos porque temían que quisiera suicidarse.

 _Suicidarse_ , el Castiel que se encontraba recostado en aquella vieja habitación de un motel de quinta en Seattle se soltó riendo por ese pensamiento. Como si con unas simples pastillas ese feo sentimiento que tenía en ocasiones fuera a desaparecer. Sus deseos de dejar de recordar lo que le hizo Trenton hace meses iban más allá de las heridas físicas y el daño emocional, era un deseo que ni siquiera las pastillas podían deshacer.

¿Alguna vez ellos se sintieron mancillados de la peor forma? ¿Se sintieron una mierda que habla y respira? ¿Alguna vez ellos se miraron al espejo y odiaron lo que vieron? ¿En algún momento sintieron que se habían perdido para siempre y que ya nada tenía sentido? Porque eso sentía Castiel todos los días desde que despertó en una camilla de hospital; que ya nada importaba, que todo daba absolutamente igual.

Ya no estaba el asombro de descubrir algo nuevo, la alegría que tenía al ver tantos colores. Ya no tenía nada. Sólo ese viejo rompecabezas que estaba armando y que, al mismo tiempo, estaba dejando libre, sólo ese pequeño calorcillo que sentía cuando dejaba ir un pedazo de lo que perteneció a Dean intentando recuperarse.

Aquellos días, mientras exploraba esos viejos escondites, había sentido un poco más de lo que realmente había experimentado desde que le dieron de alta sólo que no sabía si eran auténticos esos sentimientos o producto de las pastillas que tenía en la chaqueta.

Castiel volvió a suspirar y luego quitó las fotos que tenía sobre el vientre para colocarlos en la mesilla de noche a su lado, giró sobre su costado y miró el lado vacío de la cama esperando encontrar algo, mejor dicho a alguien, pero la cama estaba perfectamente tendida en ese lado, la almohada se encontraba toda esponjosa y el colchón estaba frío, recordándole que estaba solo, que nunca tendría a alguien que durmiera a su lado porque no iba a existir quien lo quisiera así de roto, quien lo viera como si fuera todo en el maldito mundo.

¿Cómo decía aquella película que tanto le gustaba a Michael? Ah, sí, _¿un corazón que fue destrozado puede seguir latiendo?_ Probablemente, ¿no? Quizá si era amado de verdad podría latir para siempre a pesar de las heridas. Pero Castiel sentía que se encontraría solo para siempre, lleno de heridas que nadie sanaría nunca, heridas dolorosas que no estaban siendo sanadas como deberían pues volvían a poner una bandita de colores sobre ellas.

_Castiel suspiró mientras pasaba sus dedos por el rostro de Dean; delineo sus cejas, el puente de su nariz; contó sus pecas y delineó la silueta de sus labios. Todo bajo la atenta mirada del rubio que se acomodó un poco más cerca en la almohada para que no tuviera que hacer mucho esfuerzo. Ambos se sonrieron con cansancio, agotados después del día tan activo que habían tenido._

_— ¿Tienes hambre?—preguntó Dean mientras Cass perfilaba su mandíbula._

_—Los malvaviscos me llenaron—susurró el menor pasando los dedos por el cabello de Dean—Y no creo que haya algo abierto a estas horas—Dean sonrió._

_—Algún local debe de vender comida a las tres de la mañana._

_Cass sonrió y se acercó hasta colocar su frente sobre la de Dean. Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos mirándose a los ojos, descubriendo la infinidad de tonalidades de colores en ellos, viendo cada poro en la piel y cada curvatura en el rostro. Dean golpeó su nariz con la de Cass y ambos sonrieron divertidos._

Cass se vio a sí mismo besar con una enorme sonrisa a un chico realmente apuesto, con anchos hombros y ojos deslumbrantes. Suspiró sintiendo que su corazón se hinchaba ante la imagen que estaba proyectando sobre aquel lado vacío de la cama. Titubeando, alzó una mano y la pasó por la almohada como si esa persona fuera a aparecer en cualquier momento.

Suspiró y se cambió de lado; él, que siempre había dormido del lado izquierdo de la cama, rodó hasta colocar su mejilla sobre la almohada derecha y suspiró como si de alguna manera él estuviera allí a su lado, como si fuera el mismo chico joven y enamorado que creyó que aquello iba a ser para siempre.

Los colores en la habitación comenzaron a ser divertidos, las sombras hacían formas realmente graciosas que lo hacían sonreír y querer atraparlas pero se encontraba tan cansado, tan agotado de maneras que no podremos entender así que sólo cerró los ojos y permitió que las pastillas le mintieran en sueños, le otorgaran una realidad bonita donde nada dolía y todo era felicidad y diversión. Donde todo era más fácil.

_…_

_Castiel abrió la puerta de una pequeña casita blanca con un hermoso jardín lleno de flores. Un enorme Gran Danés lo embistió apenas cruzó el umbral de la puerta y lo llenó de saliva mientras él intentaba quitárselo entre risas, desde la sala se escucharon los maullidos indignados de_ Mish _y_ Loki _ante la euforia del perro y bufaron cuando Castiel se acercó a acariciarlos, haciendo que el pelinegro riera divertido._

_Escuchaba ruido en la cocina así que se encaminó hacia ella, viendo cómo las paredes comenzaban a verse medio borrosas en los bordes, como si todo aquello fuera una imagen sobre el agua, el suelo iba desapareciendo tras los pies de Castiel transformándose en pasto lleno de pequeñas florecillas moradas y amarillas._

_Castiel sonrió al entrar a la cocina y ser recibido por el delicioso aroma de la comida. Sonrió aún más al ver a un hombre frente a la estufa revolviendo algo en las ollas mientras revoloteaba de un lado a otro atrayendo todo lo que necesitaba._

_Caminó de puntillas, ignorando cómo la cocina parecía ir desapareciendo sin más conforme él se acercaba, y rodeó con ambos brazos al hombre frente a la estufa, suspirando aliviado de que él no se esfumara como si fuera de humo._

_Enterró la nariz entre los omóplatos del tipo y luego se alzó sobre la punta de los pies para colocarla en su cuello, besando por un momento la piel dorada antes de sonreír abiertamente, sintiendo como ese hombre parecía encajar en sus brazos a pesar de la diferencia de estaturas._

_Era tan cálido y tan perfecto, todo él se sentía perfecto._

_—Llegué antes que tú—habló el hombre que cocinaba ladeando ligeramente la cabeza, haciendo que Castiel mirara su sonrisa—La cena tardará un poco más._

_—Me demoré editando algo—susurró Castiel sin perder la sonrisa._

_El hombre en sus brazos se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a él haciendo que el último vestigio de que la cocina estaba allí desapareciera._

_Cass sonrió al ver su rostro y lo acarició, disfrutando de la textura de su piel bajo la yema de los dedos, fascinado con la forma en que había pequeñas arruguitas en la comisura de sus ojos y en cómo comenzaban a aparecer algunas canas en su barba de cinco días que no había querido quitarse._

_Las flores que crecían conforme él pasaba comenzaron a rodearlos como si de una enredadera se tratara, los mantenían juntos cubiertos de florecillas realmente lindas mientras el cielo se extendía sobre ellos._

_Castiel seguía mirando aquel rostro acariciándolo, haciendo que las plantas se apresuraran a cubrirlos hasta poder envolverlos lejos de toda la realidad, creándoles un nuevo cascaron por donde se colaban rayos de sol en algunos agujeros que había entre las ramas._

_—Te extrañé—susurró Castiel mientras tomaba aquel rostro con ambas manos—Te extrañé cada día que estuviste lejos—se alzó sobre la punta de los pies y colocó su frente sobre la del hombre para poder sentirlo—No me dejes, por favor. Te necesito._

_—No, cariño—susurró el hombre tomándolo de las mejillas—No puedes hacer esto. No me necesitas, necesitas lo que fuimos—Castiel sollozó al verse reflejado en aquellos deslumbrantes ojos esmeraldas—Prometimos dejar ir ¿recuerdas?_

_—Pero ya no quiero estar solo—susurró mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza—Desearía que estuvieras aquí—sintió como besaban su frente y luego lo abrazaban con fuerza._

_—Siempre voy a estar aquí—susurraron en su oído—Siempre te estaré esperando, no importa con quién estés ni cuánto tiempo tardes. Te estaré esperando aquí—Castiel se apartó para mirarlo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas._

_—Promételo, por favor. Prométeme que no volveremos a estar separados nunca más, que estaremos juntos hasta viejitos—el hombre frente a él sonrió con encanto mientras asentía—No, dilo. Di que estaremos juntos hasta que demos nuestro último aliento. Que a pesar de tener ochenta años seguiré siendo para ti tan lindo como el día que me conociste._

_—Te prometo que siempre estaremos juntos, te prometo que aunque tu rostro esté lleno de arrugas y tu cabello se encuentre tan blanco como la nieve, te prometo que aunque tu piel se llene de manchas y tus manos parezcan ramitas a punto de romperse yo seguiré amándote como el día en que te tomé de la mano mientras caminábamos por las calles de Port Angeles, ¿bien?—Cass asintió con una sonrisa._

_—Te amo, Dean—susurró mientras acariciaba su nariz con la ajena—Lo haré siempre a pesar de que ya no estés aquí—el Dean de sus sueños sonrió._

_—Lo sé, bebé—ambos sonrieron—También te amo._

_…_

Castiel conducía por la carretera en dirección a Olympic, deseando con todas sus fuerzas encerrarse en su habitación y no salir en un buen rato. Aún le faltaba una parada pero no quería hacerla, quería volver a casa, a las pastillas y a aparentar que estaba bien.

No estaba listo para aquel viaje, no estaba listo para visitar los mismos lugares que compartieron sin él y no era porque lo extrañaba sino porque aquello se lo recordaba, le recordaba lo que tuvo y perdió.

Su estéreo reproducía aquel viejo cassette de vinil que diario cargaba, cantaba en voz baja _Bring it on home_ mientras veía el camino extenderse frente a él, tan infinito y flaqueado de árboles que, por un momento, Castiel volvió a sentirse parte de eso, volvió a sentir la brisa acariciándole las mejillas e incluso creía que escuchaba el latido de los árboles conforme pasaba a sus lados.

Por un momento creyó que podía hasta que el auto se detuvo y el cofre comenzó a escupir humo. Castiel sintió el encanto apagarse mientras intentaba estacionarse a orillas de la carretera para no causar accidentes. Apagó el auto y luego salió abriendo el cofre, siendo recibido por una nube que olía realmente feo, como a dióxido de carbono o combustible quemado. Hizo una mueca y alejó el rostro mientras intentaba despejar la nube para poder ver el problema.

Sí, no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que tenía en frente. Sabía que esa cosa era el motor y que posiblemente esa cajita era la pila, sabía que esa podía recargarla pero lo que no sabía era qué había salido mal. Sí, el auto era viejo, de segunda mano, pero el señor que se lo vendió le aseguró que no tendría problemas en un buen rato, que aguantaría un recorrido por todo el país antes de dar su último suspiro.

—Apenas si me soportó la ida a Seattle—masculló con molestia al ver que no iba a moverse.

Cerró el cofre y sacó su teléfono esperando llamar a la operadora y preguntar si tenían una agencia de grúas entre sus contactos pero nop. No tuvo tanta suerte y no era por el hecho de que no tuvieran una sino porque Castiel no tenía señal en el teléfono.

El hombre tenía la impetuosa necesidad de estrellar la cabeza contra el vehículo.

— ¿De qué me sirve tener un maldito teléfono de ochocientos dólares si no tiene señal cuando lo necesito?—gruñó mientras arrojaba el aparato al asiento del copiloto—Bien, podemos acampar aquí.

Miró a su alrededor, el cielo se iba oscureciendo poco a poco mientras las nubes amenazaban con soltar un aguacero en cualquier momento, el viento sacudía los árboles con fuerza haciendo que los pájaros gritaran en protesta. Cass se estremeció cuando sintió el frío envolverlo y saltó al escuchar a un lobo en la distancia, ¿o era un oso? Buen Dios, si en esos bosques podría haber de todo.

Se apresuró a encerrarse en el vehículo deseando que un alma de buena voluntad se detuviera a su lado para que le diera un aventón ya fuera a Port Angeles o a Olympic, o que al menos le prestara un teléfono con buena cobertura para llamar a una grúa y pedirle que lo remolcara, aunque para eso debía de saber dónde estaba y Castiel no tenía ni idea.

Estaba en la carretera de Seattle a Olympic, había pasado la Push hace minutos pero no se encontraba cerca, eso sí.

Agh, qué molesto era que el auto se descompusiera a mitad de la nada y traer un maldito teléfono demasiado bonito pero demasiado inútil, estar estacionado en medio de una carretera rodeada de bosques frondosos donde no sabías si saldría un oso al ataque o una jauría de lobos era terrorífico, Castiel sabía que ni sus pastillas iban a poder decorar la realidad que lo rodeaba.

Suspiró y se dejó caer en el asiento, intentando mantener la calma y no cundir al pánico.

No supo cuanto tiempo se quedó allí siendo ignorado por los dos únicos vehículos que pasaron por la carretera. La lluvia ya había comenzado a caer y Castiel sentía que iba a tener que pasar la noche allí.

No era la acampada que ya no quiso pero se le asemejaba, igual no era la primera vez que se quedaba dormido en el auto pero al menos había tenido la esperanza de que éste se encendiera. Tomó su teléfono e intentó de nuevo en ver si tenía señal pero ahora el maldito se había apagado.

—Sabía que no debí jugar _Candy_ _crush_ —murmuró con molestia mientras volvía a guardar el teléfono—Puede ser peor.

Unos ligeros golpes en la puerta lo hicieron gritar, pensando que un oso iba a comerlo, pero fue alumbrado con una lámpara así que se relajó, un oso no podía usar algo así. Se levantó del asiento y bajó la ventanilla para al fin ser ayudado por un alma buena de Dios, haciéndole creer que aún había fe en el mundo.

—Me dijeron que había un Mustang blanco a mitad de la carretera y que, posiblemente, el conductor se había dado a la fuga—la voz era ronca y se escuchaba vieja, casi anciana, Cass sonrió un poco mientras se cubría de la luz.

—No, es sólo que el motor murió y yo no tengo señal en el teléfono.

La luz dejó de alumbrarlo y un hombre mayor, casi de la edad de sus padres sino es que un poco más grande, lo miró sorprendido haciendo que Castiel sintiera un nudo en el estómago.

—Señor Singer—susurró temeroso.

—Qué pequeño es el mundo, Castiel—el viejo gruñó mientras miraba el auto—Pero mejor te remolco antes de que el auto se convierta en barco.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama de telenovelaaaaa

> _“Los corazones son frágiles y creo que, incluso cuando te recuperas, nunca eres lo que eras antes”—Cazadores de Sombras,_ **Cassandra Clare.**

…

 _Tenemos que hablar,_ apenas te dicen esas palabras y ya te creaste cinco mil escenarios distintos pensando en cosas realmente malas; intentas rememorar si arruinaste algo, si te equivocaste, si algo se tornó aburrido, incluso ya comienzas a buscar soluciones a problemas que, a tu parecer, no sabías que estaban allí. Hasta ya inventaste noventa diferentes disculpas por si algunas de tus suposiciones ha sido acertada.

 _Tenemos que hablar,_ era una frase realmente poderosa porque ningún tipo de meditación ni sermón religioso te hacía cuestionarte si la cagaste en grande, ninguno. Sólo realizas una inspección a fondo de cada una de tus acciones cuando escuchas a tu pareja, tus padres o alguien cercano a ti decir con seriedad, con una seriedad propia de un funeral:

Tenemos. Que. Hablar.

Cada vez que Gabriel las escuchaba se ponía a hacer una limpia de conciencia a fondo, se sentaba durante largas horas desaviniéndose los sesos intentando encontrar el momento exacto en que la cagó y en cómo podía solucionarlo.

Y sólo por esas palabras, por esas simples palabras, había pedido el día y ahora se encontraba sentado en una cafetería con un café en frente, abrigado hasta los huesos porque enero aún parecía diciembre. Miraba desde la ventana a las personas ir y venir bajo el abrigo de estorbosas chamarras y con la cabeza cubierta por bufandas que parecían serpientes.

Gabriel dejó de atormentarse preguntándose en qué arruinó su bonita relación con Samantha y prefirió inventarle una serpiente a cada persona que traía bufanda, riendo cuando les daba alguna habilidad y maravillado por la cantidad de estilos que había.

Gabe y Samantha comenzaron a salir oficialmente dos meses después del “incidente”, cómo habían decidido llamarlo.

¿Las relaciones a distancia apestaban? Sí, definitivamente lo hacían, ahora Gabriel entendía lo difícil que era llevarla a cabo pero también entendía el por qué Dean y Cass no se rindieron hace muchos años. Cuando salía con Kali fue doloroso pero al final no significo mucho sacrificio dejarla ir, sabía que ambos encontrarían algo mejor y no, no hacía menos el amor que se tenían pero…bueno, quizá ese era el problema.

Gabriel nunca le dijo a Kali que la amaba, ni ella a él, porque no lo hacían. Ambos se querían mucho, como solo dos adolescentes pueden quererse a esa edad, pero siempre supieron que tarde que temprano aquello iba a terminar. No, no fue fácil y sí, lloró por eso pero pudo vivir sin ella.

Ahora que conocía a Samantha no creía que fuera a poder vivir sin ella. Cuando pensó que podría encontrar a alguien en Miami que no fuera tan molesto ni se encontrara tan lejos la locura lo dominó, no podía soportar imaginarla con alguien más. ¡Era suya! Sí, un pensamiento del hombre de las cavernas pero él ya no podía estar sin ella.

Por eso se comprometió a hacerlo funcionar, se esmeraba en llamarle al menos tres veces al día ya fuera sólo para saludar o preguntarle por su día. Le mandaba mensajes a todas horas, incluso pensaba que era un poco hostigoso pero cuando se lo comentó ella sólo mando muchos emoticones de corazones y brillos.

 **Dueña de mis quincenas ♡:  
** _¡Nunca cambies, Gabe! Me encantas así._  
Puedes hostigarme lo que quieras.  
Siempre voy a contestar, cariño.

Y era cierto, ella siempre contestaba sin importar la hora. Siempre había un mensaje de su adorada Sam esperando en bandeja, reluciendo como una bella estrella en su barra de notificaciones.

Pero esa horrible frase, la maldita frase de _Tenemos que Hablar_ arruinaba todo y Gabe no quería que se arruinara. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y tener a Samantha con él era el único consuelo que sentía, así como el de Charlie estar viviendo con Jo y la pequeña Dorothy.

Samantha era su puerto seguro, la que evitaba que se volviera loco de preocupación por Castiel, la misma que lo consolaba cuando no podía con el trabajo. Samantha era capaz de viajar en avión sólo porque Gabriel estaba triste y preocupado por su mejor amigo, al que no veía desde que se había mudado de vuelta a Olympic. Samantha era quien lo calmaba al teléfono cuando estaba preocupado por el tipo de antidepresivos que le habían dado a su amigo.

Ella se había convertido en su todo en unos cuantos meses, no podía dejarlo.

La campanilla de la puerta sonó atrayendo su atención y sintió que su corazón hacía un ruido raro. Sabía que debía prevenir enfermedades cardiacas pero aquello sólo le pasaba cuando la veía a ella. Su Sammy; la hermosa mujer que venía caminando entre las mesas, buscándolo hasta dar con él. Le sonrió y Gabriel pensó que era lo peor que pudo hacer porque el hermoso día nevado que hacía quedó eclipsado por su culpa y porque si lo iba a mandar a la mierda era lo peor que podía hacerle a su corazón, ¿cómo viviría sin su Samantha?

La bella mujer que llegaba a su lado se inclino para besarlo en la mejilla y luego sentarse frente a él. Gabriel sólo podía mirarla embalsemado; veía su bello cabello cubierto de pequeños copos de nieve que iban derritiéndose conforme pasaban los segundos; veía esa bufanda marrón rodear su bonito cuello mientras un abrigo beige la envolvía, ¿cómo era que podía verse tan hermosa sólo estando allí sentada? ¿Con qué derecho aceleraba el corazón de Gabriel y lo hacía sentir un chico de quince años?

—Vuelves a mirar fijamente—susurró Samantha sonriendo mientras lo miraba.

—Así es—asintió Gabriel apoyando un codo en la mesa y colocando su mentón en la palma de su mano—Y no planeo dejar de hacerlo. Podría pasarme la vida entera mirándote.

Samantha se ruborizó pero Gabriel pudo ver la tristeza opacar esos bonitos ojos verdes, como si aquella declaración la lastimara.

Gabe frunció el ceño sintiendo el corazón en la garganta; si ella estaba triste era porque de verdad iba a terminar su relación y Gabriel no quería, quería seguir con ella. No estaba dispuesto a hacer una vida si no era al lado de Samantha, ¿dramático? Puede que un poco pero jamás se había enamorado como lo estaba de ella.

Antes de que Gabriel pudiera preguntarle algo al respecto la mesera apareció para tomarle su orden a Samantha. Gabe sonrió cuando la vio tratar amablemente a la joven pidiendo sólo un capuchino de caramelo.

Cuando el pedido fue hecho, Sam comenzó a jugar con su cabello evitando la mirada de Gabriel, éste frunció el ceño e intentó atraer su atención pero ella parecía más nerviosa que nada, como si tuviera miedo.

— ¿Todo…todo está bien?—Gabriel sonaba inseguro.

—Sí…—susurró la chica mirándolo a través de las pestañas—Gabe, ¿todo lo que dices va en serio? ¿De verdad me quieres tanto?

Gabriel frunció el ceño ante esa pregunta. Se estiró y tomó las manos de Samantha con delicadeza acunándolas sobre las suyas, sonriendo al sentir cómo encajaban.

Samantha no tenía manos delicadas; eran unas lindas manos, unas manos que Gabriel quería sostener siempre, que quería besar cuando quisiera y unas manos que querían que lo acariciaran…aunque era día que él y Samantha no se habían acostado desde que se conocieron y Gabriel entendía, ella dijo que, aunque sonara extraño, nunca había estado con un hombre así que Gabriel iba a esperarla aunque primero tuviera que casarse con ella.

—Sé que conmigo no va la seriedad—dijo sonriendo, haciendo que Samantha asintiera con una risita—Pero jamás había sido tan serio en mi vida con todo lo que quiero contigo, ¿bien? No dudes de eso, Sammy mía, porque me hieres—Samantha rió con tristeza—Dime qué pasa, ¿hice algo mal? ¿Necesitas espacio? Puedo darte lo que quieras.

—Ay, Gabe. Me quieres tanto que temo el día en que no me quieras más, y temo que llegue demasiado pronto—admitió la chica con pesar haciendo que Gabriel se alarmara.

“—No he tenido una vida muy fácil que digamos—susurró mirándolo mientras estrujaba sus manos—Si no fuera por Sam y Dean, yo me encontraría absolutamente sola. Antes no éramos tan unidos, Dean prefería jugar con Sammy y yo con la vecina, fue mi mejor amiga por mucho tiempo…gracias—agradeció a la mesera cuando le colocó su capuchino y soltó una de las manos de Gabriel—Ellos me dijeron que tenía que ser clara contigo. Que tenía que decírtelo porque no quieren que me vuelvan a lastimar.

El solo hecho de pensar en alguien lastimando a Samantha lo hacía enfurecer, lo hacía querer ir y golpear al sujeto. No importaba si era más alto que él, de que lo lastimaba, lo lastimaba. ¿Quién se atrevía a hacerle daño a una mujer tan hermosa como ella? ¿Por qué de pronto parecía intimidada? ¿Por qué no lo miraba a los ojos?

Samantha suspiró callada intentando evitar los malos recuerdos que tenía de la universidad y de las veces en que intentó conseguir un trabajo cuando su tratamiento aún no había finalizado. Intento suprimir las muecas de asco cuando sus parejas se enteraron de su condición y el por qué su negativa de acostarse con ellos, intentó olvidar todos esos insultos porque ellos estaban equivocados, ellos no sabían nada.

Sammy se lo dijo, que sólo importaba lo que ella sentía y que ningún hombre, o mujer, podía hacerla menos.

Era algo complicado ahora intentar decirle al hombre del que se había enamorado su condición porque temía que…que la fuera a dejar.

No quería vivir sin Gabriel, no quería que su vida volviera a la monotonía y el aburrimiento que tuvo antes de Gabe, pero sabía que no todos lograban entenderlo, no todos eran capaces de ver más allá del físico que tenían en frente y, aunque ahora era una mujer por fuera en al menos un 80%, a las personas no les interesaba que por dentro fuera 100% mujer; se olvidaban que existían personas que nacían en el recipiente equivocado y eran tan válidas como el resto.

Temía haberse equivocado con Gabriel.

—Después de ver lo que un mal amor le hace a las personas…—susurró Gabe atrayendo la atención de la castaña—De ver a mi mejor amigo destrozado llegué a una conclusión, es más un pensamiento mío. Uno no lastima lo que ama, cariño—Samantha lo miró esperanzada.

“—Y yo jamás voy a lastimarte ¿entiendes? Al menos no intencionalmente así que me disculpo de antemano—se estiró hasta colocar una mano en la mejilla de Samantha—No soy como los demás, ya deberías de saberlo. Te vi y supe que tenías que ser la madre de mis hijos.

Samantha se mordió el labio inferior y se apartó del agarre de Gabriel para tomar su capuchino. Gabriel frunció el ceño al ver sus manos solitarias sobre la mesa, estaba sintiendo miedo al ver a Samantha tan distante y temerosa, como si estuviera asustada de él, que fuera a lastimarla.

—Te amo—susurró con temor haciendo que ella negara—No me dejes.

—Yo no puedo tener hijos—susurró la mujer mirándolo con tristeza—No…ni siquiera por inseminación artificial—Gabriel sonrió.

—No importa, ¿crees que te dejaría por eso? Hay muchos niños sin familia que podemos tener—Samantha sonrió, un poco—Sam, estoy…

—Yo era hombre—soltó de repente.

Cuando pasas a exponer pero eres realmente tímido y nervioso sientes que la voz se te va ¿no es así? Incluso te sale a un volumen muy bajo y medio chillona cuando al fin logras dar con ella pero ¿y todas las ideas que tenías para expresar el tema? ¿Todas las palabras ingeniosas que querías decir? Esas se borraban de tu sistema, se atoraban en tu garganta e impedían que fueras claro así que sólo te quedabas parado allí en frente sosteniendo una cartulina esperando a que todo lo que estudiaste y aprendiste volviera a ti.

Bueno, algo así le estaba pasando a Gabriel y Samantha se sentía ansiosa.

Gabe sólo la miraba fijamente, casi sin parpadear, como si intentara encajar el rostro que tenía frente a él con el de un hombre sin dar una.

Estaba comenzando a sospechar que fue mala idea citarlo en una cafetería pero así era más fácil irse directo al aeropuerto si Gabriel la botaba, mucho más fácil sonreír y retirarse sin lágrimas, esas ya saldrían después.

Gabriel no habló durante cinco minutos, Samantha los contó, y ella comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa y temerosa, ya imaginándose la reacción de Gabriel como todas las demás de los hombres con los que salía; _Me viste la cara de estúpido, yo no le hago a eso, estás enfermo, debiste decirme antes._ Y mil maneras más de hacer sentir mal a Samantha sólo porque nació en el recipiente equivocado.

—Di algo, por favor—susurró mientras miraba la mesa—Me estás poniendo nerviosa.

Gabriel abrió la boca y luego la cerró, boqueando como un pez sin que las palabras correctas llegaran a su lengua y fueran dichas. Aún estaba procesando la información que acababa de recibir y no sabía qué hacer con ella.

Una parte de él, una minúscula parte a la que él denominaba su _Macho Interno_ , se sentía ofendido de que Samantha se lo hubiera ocultado durante meses, estaba furioso por esa mentira y hasta sentía asco.

Pero otra parte, todo Gabriel en realidad, sentía miedo y no por el hecho de que Samantha fue hombre, eso no importaba porque él estaba enamorado de Samantha, tenía miedo que ella no confiara en sus sentimientos, miedo de que él arruinara todo y ella se fuera. Miedo de que aquello resultara mal.

Gabriel abrió la boca sin saber muy bien qué palabras saldrían de ella pero Samantha lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera formar una frase.

—Te amo—susurró con voz temblorosa mientras lo miraba aterrada—Y-y quisiera ser la mujer que tú esperabas, quisiera poder darte los hijos que quieras, quisiera que no te sintieras incómodo y que yo…quisiera tener la confianza para poder estar contigo íntimamente—Gabriel la miró—No sé qué hiciste, Gabriel, pero sólo quiero estar contigo. Te amo.

Gabriel extendió las manos con cuidado y tomó las de la chica, las acunó y miró cómo encajaban con las suyas perfectamente, pasó los dedos por las palmas y comenzó a hacer círculos con el pulgar en el dorso de la mano haciendo que éstas dejaran de temblar.

Samantha suspiró así que Gabe se las llevó a los labios, preguntándose si esa era la razón por la que nunca había amado de esa forma, si todo el tiempo sólo estuvo esperando a Samantha pero no la encontraba porque ella no estaba lista.

—Voy a necesitar tiempo—susurró Gabriel haciendo que Samantha lo mirara—Sólo un poco de tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Crees que puedas dármelo?—Samantha lo miró con tristeza.

—Puedo darte el tiempo que quieras sólo…sólo no sé si después de ese tiempo quieras volver conmigo—admitió encogiéndose de hombros, Gabriel suspiró.

—No estoy diciendo que no—susurró con el corazón en la mano—No estoy diciéndote adiós, ¿sí? Sólo necesito digerir la noticia—Samantha asintió— ¿Por qué mejor no me cuentas todo? Dime la historia de Samantha Campbell.

Samantha miró el rostro de Gabriel a hurtadillas y sintió que su corazón se hinchaba al no ver rechazo ni repulsión; Gabe sólo se mostraba confundido e interesado, tal vez un poco temeroso, pero no la miraba con asco, no la miraba como si estuviera enferma.

Él la miraba como…como todos los días, él seguía viendo a Samantha. Así que, dándole una pequeña sonrisa, comenzó a contarle su historia.

…

Castiel miró fijamente la casa que estaba frente a él alzándose en la oscuridad entre la lluvia, contempló todos los ventanales y la luz encendida del piso de abajo, parecía de cuento de terror pero era una linda casa; aún había balones en el jardín, incluso un par de bicicletas, estaba el coche patrulla estacionado junto a la entrada y Bobby se detuvo a su lado.

La puerta de aquella casa se abrió y una silueta recortada con la luz del interior los saludó amigable, como si estuviera aliviada de que llegaran en medio del tormentón.

—Cúbrete, hijo—habló Bobby atrayendo su atención mientras le extendía un impermeable—Al menos sólo es una distancia corta. Yo llevaré tu mochila—Cass asintió mientras abría la puerta.

Salió de la camioneta de un salto y se apresuró a correr al porche sin matarse en el intento. Escuchaba el golpetear de las gotas contra la tela que lo cubría haciendo que sus oídos se llenaran de ese tamborileo en lugar de las olas furiosas en la costa cercana y de los rayos que impactaban a lo lejos.

Sin duda había sido un mal momento para que el auto se le descompusiera.

Cuando llegó al porche se detuvo frente a la comisario Mills, ella lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa mientras lo recibía gustosa, incluso lo abrazó haciendo que Castiel se tensara, ideando mil maneras de quitársela de encima sin parecer grosero después de que su esposo lo recogiera.

Cass aún no entendía por qué no compartían el apellido, Dean le explicó algo de que ellos eran viudos y sólo se juntaron, pero no sabía si de verdad estaban casados o no.

—Me alegra verte, Castiel—Jody al fin lo soltó haciendo que el corazón de Cass ralentizara la marcha—Hace años que no sabíamos de ti—Cass sonrió un poco—Pero, ¡Dios! ¡Estás helado! Pasa, hijo, antes de que te enfermes.

Cuando Cass era novio de Dean, y ambos se encontraban en Olympic, el rubio siempre lo llevaba con sus abuelos ya que era donde su madre y Sammy estaban viviendo; a Castiel le gustaba ir a visitar a sus abuelos porque Bobby contaba historias geniales y le enseñaba un poco de autos aunque al final Castiel no entendiera absolutamente nada, Jody siempre los molestaba cuando se escapaban por la puerta trasera, asegurándole a Dean que ya había puesto lubricante en la casita del taller.

Cass tenía momentos felices en aquella casa, muchos en realidad. La sentía casi como su segundo hogar y era una de las cosas que extrañaba.

Pero, claro, él supo que sería incómodo ir a visitar a Jody y Bobby después de romperle el corazón a Dean por eso se sentía realmente intimidado y porque, bueno, le habían pasado tantas cosas que ya no era el mismo chico al que ellos estaban acostumbrados, ya no era lo mismo y temía decepcionarlos.

—Te ves como si no hubieras dormido en días—lo reprendió Jody mientras le quitaba el impermeable y lo cambiaba por una manta—Cass, te ves terrible—Cass sonrió.

—Me siento terrible y no duermo bien últimamente.

Jody le pidió que la esperara en la sala mientras ponía agua para hacerle un té, Bobby estaba remolcando su auto al deshuesadero así que él se sentó con cuidado en el sofá y miró a su alrededor.

Lo primero que sus ojos ubicaron fue una foto en el mueble, la miró desde su lugar sintiendo un nudo en la garganta por no estar allí; Dean usaba un birrete de graduación con su toga, sonriendo mientras abrazaba a sus abuelos y a Sammy mostrando su diploma con honores. Parecía orgulloso, feliz, como el Dean que él recordaba y que estaba intentando dejar ir.

Acarició su mejilla añorando esa sonrisa, preguntándose lo que habría sido si hubiera estado ahí, cómo habría gritado cuando le dieron su diploma y lo fuerte que habría aplaudido al verlo andar entre los estudiantes. Sintió sus ojos arder mientras contemplaba aquellos verdes retratados mirarlo de manera vacía, lucían felices pero Castiel sentía que no era igual.

Suspiró y decidió que era hora de drogarse, no, perdonen. Era hora de tomarse el medicamento.

Sacó de su chaqueta el pequeño frasquito color ámbar con tapadera blanca cuya etiqueta decía su nombre y el horario en que debía de tomarlas. Lo abrió distraído con su alrededor y se colocó en la palma una pastilla, preguntándose qué pasaría cuando el doctor Reid le dijera que tendría que tomar dos, o que le recetaran antisicóticos o alguna de esas cosas.

Se preguntaba qué pasaría cuando el tenerlo engañado con pastillas no fuera suficiente, ¿lo internarían? ¿Intentarían lavarle el cerebro? ¿Algún día desaparecerían las pesadillas?

—Bien, el té tomará un poco de tiempo—Jody apareció en la sala y Cass asintió mientras guardaba el frasco en su chaqueta—De frutos rojos ¿cierto?—Cass ladeó la cabeza.

—Sí, ¿lo recuerda?—preguntó, confundido por ese detalle.

—Siempre que ibas a venir Dean nos recordaba que tuviéramos bolsitas de té para ti—dijo Jody riendo mientras se sentaba en el sillón a su lado—De frutos rojos o manzanilla. A veces nos llenábamos tanto de té en la lacena que terminé por agarrarle el gusto—Cass la miró interesado—Cuando dejaste de venir se me hizo costumbre el comprarlo.

—Yo…no sé qué decir—admitió el pelinegro mirándola fijamente sin ninguna clase de emoción en el rostro—Creía que a ustedes también les gustaba y por eso tenían en la lacena—Jody se soltó riendo.

—Dean era muy insistente—le palmeó la espalda haciendo que Cass se tensara—Hijo, que ya no anduvieras con Dean no significaba que dejarás de venir—Castiel la miró, confundido—Te apreciamos. Creo que es lo malo de las relaciones ¿no es así? A veces te encariñas con la familia y cuando la relación termina la familia deja de verte—escucharon un silbido desde la cocina—Oh, el agua ya está. Ya vuelvo.

Jody se levantó del sofá y Castiel se quedó contemplando el lugar vacío frente a él preguntándose si serían tan amables de llevarlo a su casa porque no quería estar allí; no porque Jody y Bobby le cayeran mal, él seguía apreciándolos, sino por el hecho de que no era el mismo chico que ellos recordaban y aquella vieja casa estaba llena de recuerdos que no quería hacer que florecieran.

Cass estaba harto de eso, de siempre hacer lo que otros le pedían.

No estaba listo para recordar lo que era ser feliz, no estaba listo porque lo que Trenton le había hecho aún estaba dentro de él, su dolor aún se encontraba recorriéndole las extremidades y arruinaría cada lugar que Castiel recordaba como feliz.

Quería volver a su casa, esconderse en su habitación y esperar a que con el tiempo y dedicación de mejorar se hiciera más fácil. De verdad que lo deseaba pero era difícil y complicado, era duro. Estar allí con Jody y Bobby era doloroso porque ellos habían visto el daño que le causó a Dean, porque ellos vieron lo que Castiel rompió y no quería que se lo dijeran.

La puerta de entrada se abrió y apareció Bobby vistiendo un impermeable amarillo más parecido a uno de esos trajes que a Cass le recordaban a “peligro biológico” que nada. Cargaba su mochila, que colocó junto a la entrada, mientras se quitaba ese estorboso impermeable y unas botas de plástico enormes para después colocarse unas simples pantuflas.

Castiel le sonrió un poco intimidado, mientras el hombre se adentraba a la casa.

—No puedes irte ahora—le dijo seriamente—Veo tu cara y se nota que quieres echarte a correr—Castiel asintió—Mira, sé que las cosas entre Dean y tú terminaron pues mal—Cass hizo una mueca—Pero te aprecio, hijo. Hemos visto todo lo que has logrado en televisión—Castiel soltó una risita.

—Gabriel diría que todo lo que he hecho por ellos—aclaró incómodo mientras se removía en su asiento—Yo…

—Aquí están—Jody apareció cargando una pequeña bandeja con tres tazas y la tetera—No quiero que lo agobies, Bobby—lo reprendió al mujer mientras colocaba lo que traía en la mesilla de noche—Es un gusto tenerlo de vuelta, ¿qué ha sido de ti, Cassie?—Jody lo miró sonriente mientras servía el agua caliente en las tazas—Parece que te ha ido bien, ¿no es así?—Castiel sonrió con amargura.

—Lo único bueno que me pasó fue volver a ver a Dean hace meses—aclaró sin más encogiéndose de hombros—Es una historia larga.

—Pues la lluvia no va a aminorar—murmuró Bobby dejándose caer en el sofá individual con torpeza—Así que puedes tardar lo que quieras, hijo. Nosotros no vamos a juzgarte, ni mucho menos.

Los labios de Castiel titubearon al verse contemplado por esa pareja, su pecho se comprimió de manera dolorosa y sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Después de todo lo que le había pasado había perdido la fe en el mundo y en su gente, había perdido su fe en todo aquello que lo hacía creer que el mundo en donde vivía era un lugar maravilloso.

Pero esas dos personas lo miraban con alegría, lo miraban como si no notaran lo roto que estaba y se encontraban dispuestos a escucharlo, a consolarlo de algún modo. Sin pastillas, sin medicamentos ni nada de análisis. Jody y Bobby estaban dispuestos a escuchar sólo porque querían a Castiel, porque lo habían extrañado y fin.

Así que, con todo el temor de su corazón, Castiel comenzó a hablar sobre su vida después de Dean.

Les comenzó a narrar todo lo que le había pasado desde que terminó con Dean mientras tomaban té de frutos rojos y afuera llovía. Les platicó su historia con Trenton en una sala donde anteriormente había escuchado historias fantásticas en brazos de un chico rubio.

Y, por primera vez, no dolió como antes.

…

Dean miró a Amara suspirar mientras ambos se encontraban sentados en la sala de los padres de ésta. La mujer le tomó la mano y lo apretó con temor mientras escuchaban las pisadas de su padre en el piso de arriba acercarse coreadas por los tacones de su madre, temerosa de que fueran a bajar.

—Todo va a estar bien—la consoló Dean besándole la mejilla.

—No lo está—susurró la chica mirándolo—No tengo palabras para agradecerte esto, de verdad—Dean le sonrió.

—Sabes que lo hago con gusto. Ambos lo necesitamos—se encogió de hombros haciendo que ella frunciera el ceño.

—Si es así, ¿por qué no lo hacemos bien?

Dean no contestó porque no tenía palabras para eso, no sabía por qué ellos dos no lo hacían correctamente.

Tal vez porque ambos sabían que no tenían la oportunidad de encontrar a alguien para llegar tan lejos, tal vez porque ambos sabían que era más fácil mentir que luchar por conseguirlo. Tal vez porque ambos se entendían a la perfección y sabían que nadie más lograría hacerlo. Quizá fuera por eso que Dean estaba sentado en la sala de los padres de Amara sosteniendo la mano de la chica con la sortija en su dedo.

Hace meses que empezó a salir con ella en un plan más formal y no porque ambos quisieran sino porque la necesidad de hacerlo los obligó a formalizar lo suyo.

Era más fácil cuando ambos pasaban el rato y se despedían sin más para divertirse con otra persona, llamar cuando no encontraban con quien desahogarse y listo. Nada de complicaciones pero Amara había tenido problemas con sus padres y la herencia que sus abuelos le habían dejado, negados a dársela hasta que Amara estuviera casada y, por lo menos, con un hijo. Odiaba cuando gente con poder se comportaba de manera anticuada.

Cuando la chica habló con Dean y le dijo que no podía seguir pasando el rato la solución del hombre fue demasiado obvia, supongo que para ustedes también es obvia ahora.

Amara no estaba del todo conforme, pero ella y Dean habían llegado a un acuerdo para poder hacerlo funcionar así que ahora ambos estaban sentados en un sofá blanco frente a una mesilla de noche esperando la aprobación de los padres de Amara.

—Aún estás a tiempo de negarte—susurró Amara al escuchar los tacones de su madre bajar la escalera—Te aprecio, Dean, y no quiero que…

—Lo sé—Dean le sonrió—No me voy a echar para atrás. Te di mi palabra—Amara suspiró—Tranquila, todo va a salir bien.

Amara miró a Dean a los ojos y supo que estaba mintiendo porque no iba a salir bien, nada de eso iba a salir bien cuando él estaba enamorado de alguien más.

Era una de las razones por las que ella se preguntaba el por qué Dean no estaba con esa persona; sabía que se trataba de Castiel Novak, sabía a grandes rasgos que habían tenido una relación y que terminó mal, sabía lo que Trenton le había hecho al hombre pero no entendía por qué Dean prefería estar allí con ella que con él.

Amara quería a Dean, claro que lo hacía, pero no lo suficiente como para lo que estaban a punto de hacer y…y nunca se iba a perdonar por eso mismo, por lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

Sabía que ella sólo estaba ocupando el lugar de alguien más en la vida de Dean, lo estaba sustituyendo. Sabía que, como mujer, eso debería de enfurecerle e indignarle pero lo cierto es que no lo hacía, lo cierto es que le daba tristeza que Dean no escuchara sus intentos de ayudarlo a encontrar a esa persona.

Ella sabía que cuando Dean la abrazaba con los ojos cerrados imaginaba a alguien más, ella sabía que cuando follaban él pensaba en alguien más. Lo sabía pero poco podía hacer para que el hombre lo aceptara.

Su padre apareció en la sala seguido de su madre y Dean se levantó con una sonrisa mientras tiraba de ella con delicadeza para colocarla de pie, sus piernas temblaban y sentía que sus tacones se doblarían en cualquier momento lo cuál no era bueno.

Ella quería esconderse detrás de Dean, decirles a sus padres que no era verdad, que los había timado al teléfono y ella sólo era una amiga del gran Dean Winchester. Quería con todas sus ganas darse media vuelta y correr porque sabía que sus padres lo notarían, sabía que su madre vería que el amor en los ojos de Dean no era para ella. Lo sabría de verdad.

—Párate más derecha, Amara—la regañó su madre apenas se sentó frente a ellos—No deberías de avergonzar de esa manera al hombre aquí presente—Dean sonrió un poco.

—Amara me parece tan encantadora como cuando se levanta—Dean sonrió en su dirección haciendo que ella se removiera incómoda.

—Bien—habló su padre invitándolos a sentarse—Así que te quieres casar con nuestra pequeña, Dean, ¿verdad?

Amara se sentó a un lado de Dean y miró fijamente su mano entre las suyas sintiendo que se veían realmente mal, que no encajaban la una con la otra.

Ella siempre había pensando que cuando uno elije con quien casarse no puede dejar de sonreír, de ver sus manos juntas y sentir esa dicha de que son piezas de un todo. Las manos de Dean eran demasiado grandes y ásperas, no le gustaban, su mano era muy delgada y pequeña en comparación. A veces tenía dificultad a la hora de acostarse a su lado porque no encontraba su lugar.

Hubo un momento en que ella se creyó enamorada del hombre a su lado pero con el paso del tiempo supo que no era así, era más lo bien que se la pasaban juntos que amor.

Dean era igual a ella, tenía los mismos defectos que ella y al verlos se dio cuenta de que era un milagro que decidieran hacer aquello juntos; Amara a veces no soportaba a Dean, se le hacía realmente molesto y difícil y eran esas veces, cuando deseaba estrellarle la cabeza en una mesa, en las que se daba cuenta de que eso sentían sus ex parejas porque ella tampoco era fácil, ella era de lo peor y por eso estaba tan sola, era por su culpa.

Encontrar a Dean que acompañara su soledad era sólo una suerte pero no de la buena porque ambos estaban solos y querían compensar la ausencia de alguien con el otro.

Amara escuchaba lejanamente el discurso de Dean sabiendo que esas palabras eran dichas pensando en alguien más, que eso que él prometía se lo prometía a la persona en su corazón.

A veces le gustaba imaginar que Dean y ella se amaban, que ambos estaban realmente entusiasmados con aquella boda, le gustaba creer que serían felices por siempre y que el día de su boda ella no iba a sentir que tenía una pistola apuntándole en la cabeza. Le gustaba engañarse creyendo que aquello saldría bien para ambos cuando sabía que no era verdad.

Cuando ella le comentó a Dean lo que planeaba hacer no se lo dijo con la intención de que él la ayudara sino con el hecho de que no podía pasar el rato con él, que necesitaba una pareja más estable y empezar una familia.

Vaya su sorpresa cuando Dean le dijo que él estaba pensando en lo mismo, que era mejor si lo hacían entre ellos y así no tendrían que llevarse desilusiones. No era lo que Amara quería ni de lejos pues sabía que a Sammy y a Eileen no les caía bien, sabía que Samantha sólo la soportaba por Dean, sabía que no iba a salir bien pero prefirió aceptar el trato ¿por qué? Bueno, ella también estaba cansada de estar sola, de darse la vuelta en la cama y no encontrar a alguien, de nunca ser suficiente para alguien.

— ¿Y cuándo planean casarse?—preguntó su padre con una sonrisa.

—Mi hermano se casa este año—aclaró Dean sonriendo—Así que hemos pensado en hacerlo en marzo del año que viene.

—Me suena perfecto—habló su madre, entusiasta—Empezaré a hacer llamadas para ir organizando todo.

Y eso se sintió como el dictamen de su condena para Amara.


	40. Chapter 40

> _“Supe en el momento en el que te miré a los ojos que tendría que tragarme todas tus mentiras”—Love Is Madness,_ **Thirty Seconds To Mars ft Halsey.**

…

Un hombre de cabello oscuro y ojos como el cielo miraba el reloj de manera nerviosa mientras golpeteaba las uñas en la encima sosteniendo una taza de té en un intento de relajarse.

Desde que aquel mensaje le había llegado no había podido estar tranquilo, de hecho se encontraba bastante nervioso como si se tratara de su primera cita, y eso que de aquello hace algún tiempo.

Se mordió tentativamente el labio inferior antes de alzar su taza y llevársela a los labios repitiéndose que no tenía por qué sentirse de esa manera, que era ridículo. Estaba sintiendo lo mismo que sintió hace algunos años cuando lo conoció, cuando lo vio en aquella fiesta y creyó que era el hombre más atractivo del mundo.

Unos ligeros toques en la puerta lo sacaron de su estupor haciendo que el té le salpicara el rostro por el sobresalto que pegó. Colocó con cuidado su taza favorita en la encimera y se apresuró a ir a abrir, sintiendo el corazón en la garganta y las piernas de gelatina, ¿no era raro sentirse así después de todo el daño que él causó? Porque Owen no tenía la culpa de nada, claro que no, él le entregó todo a Dean y él sólo le rompió el corazón.

Sin embargo, éste seguía emocionándose con su llegada, como si no importaran las noches que le lloraron y en las que sintieron que nunca serían suficientes. No entendía por qué, no entendía cómo, sólo estaba allí.

Abrió la puerta con precaución y sus ojos se toparon con los de color esmeralda que en antaño le parecieron hermosos, aún lo hacían pero ahora estaba ese temor de que aquellos ojos lo volvieran a mirar con asco como antes.

—Hola—saludó el recién llegado con nerviosismo—Lamento llegar tarde, ¿puedo pasar?

Owen lo miró fijamente unos segundos antes de cederle el paso, recordándose las razones de por qué hacía eso. Cerró la puerta y contó hasta tres antes de darse la vuelta y enfrentarse al hombre con el que soñó formar una familia hace unos cuantos años, con el que creyó que podría lograrlo, que podría ser feliz.

—Estaba tomando té—susurró señalando la cocina antes de llevarse una mano al cabello— ¿Te ofrezco algo? ¿Agua, refresco, cerveza?—el rubio negó con una tímida sonrisa—De acuerdo, si quieres podemos ir a…

—Aquí está bien—interrumpió Dean señalando el sofá—Si quieres ve por tu té, te espero—Owen asintió—Supongo que…bueno, ¿puedo sentarme?—el dueño de la casa asintió sonriendo—Gracias.

Owen se encaminó a la cocina y tomó su té intentando controlar sus respiraciones, diciéndose que no era el fin del mundo y que si Dean quería hablar con él después de tanto tiempo era por algo ¿no? Tal vez iba a disculparse, tal vez al fin le aclararía las razones por las que fue un idiota con él.

Regresó a la sala con su invitado y se sentó a su lado colocando su té en el regazo, acomodándose de manera cómoda para aparentar que los nervios no estaban comiéndolo vivo junto a Dean, el cual sólo sonrió con timidez mientras jugueteaba con sus manos, como si no supiera muy bien cómo romper el hielo que los rodeaba, parecía demasiado tenso pero a la vez triste, no era el Dean que recordaba.

Parecía como…

Como si al fin alguien hubiera penetrado su coraza y la hubiera destrozado, exponiendo al verdadero Dean, no del que se enamoró perdidamente.

—Y… ¿de qué querías hablar?—Owen se vio en la necesidad de romper ese incómodo silencio después de cinco minutos—Yo tengo el día libre pero tu agenda suele ser…

—La dejé libre para hablar contigo—interrumpió Dean mirándolo fijamente—Yo…quería ser honesto contigo, decirte que la vez que terminamos…—Owen tragó duro ante ese recuerdo—Lo siento mucho.

Owen dejó su té en la mesilla de noche y apoyó los codos en las piernas escondiendo el rostro en las manos, regularizando su respiración hasta volverla un simple jadeo.

No, ya no quería eso, se había perdido en el camino de su relación tóxica con Dean y no, no se arrepentía de haberle entregado todo y haberle amado como un loco. Pero, enamorado o no, él sabía que tener a Dean con él pidiendo disculpas sólo significaba una cosa y Owen no sabía si estaba dispuesto a darle eso que le pedía.

Siempre estuvieron peleando a pesar de los buenos momentos, Owen se sintió insuficiente llegando a pensar que él sólo era el sustituto de alguien en la vida del hombre, la de veces que lloró sintiendo que hacía las cosas mal, las veces que suplicó por un momento al día. La infidelidad que terminó por romperlo.

—Me humillé por ti y no te importó—susurró sin alzar el rostro—Hace tres años de eso, Dean. ¿A qué viene ahora?—escuchó a Dean suspirar.

—Creo que de todas mis relaciones jamás me perdonaré haberte fallado, Owen—susurró haciendo que el pelinegro lo mirara con esos bonitos ojos azules—Creo que tú fuiste lo mejor y lo peor que pudo pasarme—Owen se soltó riendo, herido por aquello.

—Bueno, gracias. Si es todo, la puerta…

—No, no es todo—murmuró Dean sin levantarse del sillón a pesar de que Owen ya se encontraba de pie—Sí, te lastimé de manera horrible pero yo…yo estaba asustado—Owen lo miró sin entender—Me estaba enamorando de ti, Owen, estaba camino a perderlo todo ¿entiendes? Y…y…—suspiró sintiendo sus manos temblar, deseando rascarse los brazos con desesperación.

“—Y a veces me lo recordabas tanto que temía que me lastimaras igual—Owen se sentó con precaución a su lado, más cerca en esta ocasión—Sentía que si volvía a entregar mi corazón al final decidirías que no era lo que querías y te irías así como él hizo y no lo iba a soportar, Owen, porque eras mi segunda oportunidad.

Cuando comenzó a ir más en serio con Dean éste le contó su vida al pie de la letra para que supiera a qué se atenía, claro que omitió algunas cosas pero Owen sabía a quién se refería sin problema, siempre lo supo.

¿Prefirió ignorarlo durante su relación? Sí, desde luego. Dean odiaba que Owen le preguntara sobre él así que poco podía saber al respecto, preferían mantenerlo bajo la alfombra ignorándolo a conciencia pero permaneciendo entre ellos como un enorme elefante.

—No soy Castiel—susurró con un nudo en la garganta—Creo que ese fue uno de los problemas, Dean. No soy Castiel y tú querías encontrarlo en mí—Dean se mordió el labio inferior, asintiendo—No fue justo, te amaba.

—Lo sé—susurró el rubio cubriéndose los ojos con una mano—No fui justo, nunca lo fui. Por eso quería hablar contigo. Sé que lo que te hice no tiene perdón, Owen—el hombre le palmeó la espalda.

—No digas eso, Dean. Te perdoné en el momento en que entraste por la puerta aquella vez—Dean lo miró sorprendido ganándose una sonrisa tímida—Es uno de los defectos de estar enamorado, Dean. Uno perdona hasta el peor daño, ¿no es estúpido?—ambos rieron—Dime por qué viniste, ¿quieres que seamos amigos?

Dean pareció pensarlo durante un instante.

Miró fijamente a Owen haciendo que éste se encontrara intimidado, el verde volvió a chocar con el azul pero éste era un tono diferente, no era al que estaba acostumbrado pero seguía siendo bonito, casi celestial.

El hombre junto a él le sonrió con timidez mientras volvía a acomodarse el cabello con una mano, un gesto nervioso que a Dean siempre le iba a encantar pues fue un gesto que le atrajo la atención la primera vez que lo vio.

Owen espero paciente a que Dean contestara, sintiendo el corazón en un puño porque, esperando equivocarse, sabía lo que seguía a continuación y aunque sabía que era correcto negarse él no quería hacerlo.

No volvería a arrodillarse por amor pero tampoco se volvería a privar de ese hermoso y placentero dolor que aquel extraño sentimiento nos proporcionaba porque ese dolor, esa tristeza y esa emoción de no saber qué pasará, era lo que mantenía interesante la vida humana. Porque enamorarse era, a pesar del dolor, la experiencia más hermosa que el ser humano podría experimentar.

—Me casaré con Amara el año que viene—susurró el rubio.

Ok, eso no era lo que Owen esperaba.

—Y antes de que tu precipitada cabeza empiece a sacar conclusiones déjame explicarte—se apresuró a aclarar Dean al ver como Owen se alejaba un poco de él, tomándolo de la muñeca—No me caso porque la ame, ¿de acuerdo? Nos estamos…ayudando—Owen frunció el ceño sin entender.

“—Para que Amara pueda acceder a la herencia de sus abuelos necesita estar casada y Sammy ha estado jodiendome con que debo empezar a formar una familia así que vi mi oportunidad. No debes culparme, me han pasado demasiadas cosas en el último año, así que decidí proponerle aquello a Amara y, aunque ella no está muy contenta, aceptó.

—No sé dónde entro yo aquí—susurró Owen intentando soltarse de Dean— ¿Quieres un padrino o algo? Porque tienes a Sammy—Dean negó con la cabeza.

—Quiero…quiero ser feliz de nuevo, Owen—susurró mirándolo desesperado, haciendo que a Owen se le cortara la respiración.

“—Quiero volver a enamorarme. Quiero darme la vuelta en la cama y sonreír al ver el cuerpo de al lado dormido, quiero escuchar cantar a alguien en la cocina mientras hace el desayuno y sé que eso no lo tendré con Amara porque sólo lo he tenido con dos personas—Owen apartó la mirada—Sólo voy a durar tres años casado para seguridad, para que Amara pueda conseguir aquello—Dean se acercó y tomó la barbilla de Owen—Quiero volver a intentarlo contigo.

Aquello se sintió como una cubeta de agua helada sobre Owen así que se levantó de golpe y se alejó un metro de Dean intentando poner en orden sus ideas, repitiéndose hasta el cansancio que aquello no era lo que quería, que ya no podía volver a eso.

—No—susurró con voz temblorosa—No, no, no. No. ¡No, Dean!—gritó, mirándolo con furia y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Sé que la cagué—susurró Dean mirando sus manos.

— ¿La cagaste?—preguntó con burla Owen— ¡Me embarraste de mierda! ¡Te vas dejándome de rodillas llorando! ¡No sé de ti durante tres años, Dean! Y luego apareces y…y dices todas esas cosas y…y ¿crees que volveré contigo sin más?—Dean suspiró encorvando los hombros— ¡Me rompiste el corazón! ¡Me rompiste como él te rompió a ti! ¿En serio crees que es así de fácil?—Dean volvió a suspirar—Te lloré noches enteras.

—No digo que será fácil—admitió el rubio sin mirarlo—Sé que…que no me merezco ni siquiera la hora de tu parte. Sé el dolor que provoqué pero ya te he dicho mis motivos—Owen bufó por eso—Es en serio, Owen. Quiero volver contigo.

—En primera, mírame a los ojos cuando me hablas. Quieres volver conmigo, no con el suelo—gruñó haciendo que Dean sonriera pero lo mirara—Segundo; me dices que te casarás con Amara pero quieres intentarlo conmigo, ¿te das cuenta de lo jodido que es esto?—Dean asintió—Y tercero, Winchester; me acabas de confesar que yo sólo te lo recordaba—Dean se ruborizó— ¿Cómo sabremos si lo que sientes por mí es real? ¡Eres un cobarde! ¡Al que quieres es a Castiel, no a mí!

Dean se levantó y lo miró furioso haciendo que Owen retrocediera sutilmente.

Aquel rostro jamás se lo había visto a Dean ni cuando discutían siendo pareja, parecía que quería cortarlo en pedacitos y dárselos a los cocodrilos para que nadie pudiera encontrarlo. Lucía mucho más expresivo que en todos los años que llevaba conociéndolo, un Dean más real.

—Lo que siento por Castiel no te incluye a ti, Owen—gruñó apretando los dientes—No metas a Cass en esto ¿entiendes? Lo que hubo entre él y yo quedó terminado. ¿Quieres que sea honesto contigo? Bien, Castiel es mi verdadero amor, por muy patético que suene—gruñó haciendo un gesto como si no le importara.

“—Es al único que amé, amo y amaré de maneras que nunca vas a entender, Owen, y que tampoco quiero explicarte. Pero te diré una cosa, te elegí como el amor de mi vida—Owen tragó duro ante eso—Y lo hice porque sé que contigo seré feliz, porque me darás lo que más anhelo y yo intentaré compensarte cada día de mi vida hasta que muera. Quiero intentarlo de vuelta, mostrarte al verdadero Dean. Entregarme sin reservas a ti—Owen se ruborizó.

“—Owen, cariño—Dean se acercó y tomó el rostro del pelinegro con ambas manos—Por favor, sé que lo quieres también.

Owen se mordió el labio inferior intentado ser objetivo con aquello pero era inútil cuando su cercanía hacía que todo en su interior se agitara en respuesta, volvía a tener quince años cuando ese hombre lo miraba de esa manera y eso estaba mal, ¿por qué tenía tanto poder sobre él? ¿Por qué no podía superarlo?

—Lo hago, Dean. Te quiero—asintió Owen sin más—Pero no soy él, ¿entiendes? No lo fui y no lo seré por muy enamorado que esté de ti—Dean asintió— ¿Quieres que te espere durante tres años? ¿Es eso?—Dean asintió—Me pides mucho.

—Lo sé—admitió el rubio asintiendo—Sólo…

—Podría esperarte tres años—admitió Owen sin más, interrumpiendo el increíble discurso que Dean estaba planeando darle—Pero no sé si vas a volver. Una vez te fuiste sin mirar atrás, Dean, ¿cómo sabré que no harás lo mismo?

Dean miró aquellos ojos azules sintiendo que no eran correctos, que algo faltaba pero sólo sonrió antes de inclinarse y besar aquel rostro lenta y pausadamente. Sintió las manos de Owen tomar entre sus puños su camisa mientras le devolvía el beso con timidez, como si intentara probar si de verdad era real o sólo se trataba de un sueño.

Dean lo besó como sabía que le gustaba haciendo que Owen soltara un pequeño quejido antes de fundirse contra su pecho, haciendo que Dean sonriera de verdad por primera vez, como si de verdad las cosas estarían bien.

Con dificultad, porque Owen no era para nada bajito y delgado, lo alzó en brazos haciendo que el hombre envolviera sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas para encaminarse a las escaleras en dirección a su habitación. La ropa se fue regando en su camino hacia una cama haciendo que aquello se sintiera tan familiar en Dean pero una voz molesta dentro de él le decía que no era suficiente, que necesitaba más.

 _No es Castiel,_ susurraba aquella voz, Dean sólo la ignoró. _Pero podemos intentarlo con él._

_…_

Una de las cosas buenas que deja la depresión es el hecho de que tomas cualquier cosa con tal de salir de ella, más allá de los medicamentos, ¿no es así?

Bueno, tal vez no sea así para todo el mundo pero es bonito ¿no creen? Que en ese momento en el que sientes que has tocado fondo y que no podrás volver a ser el de antes aparece una pequeña luz, como una luciérnaga, y que aunque es pequeña alumbra demasiado, te hace sentir acompañado, te hace sentir esperanza ¿y qué es lo que haces? Te aferras a ella, la tomas y le pides que te muestre la salida.

Bueno, no es mi mejor analogía, pero espero que se entienda. ¿Esa pequeña luciérnaga? Bien, Castiel había encontrado la suya y era ni más ni menos que los abuelos de Dean, ¿por qué? Porque Castiel se encontraba feliz con ellos, porque sentía que ellos no tenían la obligación de ayudarlo, de escuchar y apoyarlo.

Porque era más fácil estarse en aquella casa durante horas y horas platicando y viendo películas que estar en su casa soportando constantemente las preguntas sobre si estaba bien o sobre si ya se había tomado el medicamento.

Sabía que sus padres estaban preocupados y que sólo lo hacían para estar seguros de que él estaba bien, sabía que no era su culpa que resultara asfixiante. Lo sabía y, sin embargo, eso no hacía mejor las cosas

Pero con Bobby y Jody se le olvidaba todo, se le olvidaba su tristeza y las heridas que tenía. Con ellos era mucho más fácil sanar así que tanto los Novak como los abuelos de Dean llegaron a un acuerdo; Castiel podría pasar el tiempo que quisiera con ellos los días de la semana que quisiera y que, claro, Jody y Bobby estuvieran disponibles. A cambio Castiel trabajaba en el taller de Bobby arreglando su viejo Mustang y aprendiendo de vehículos conforme a la marcha y Castiel era feliz con eso, ¿por qué? Ni él mismo lo sabía, pero lo hacía.

Estaba feliz de llegar a casa lleno de grasa para motores, era feliz escuchando las quejas de Bobby cuando no entendía algo y era aún más feliz cuando le tocaba hacer la cena para cuando Jody regresaba de su turno en la comisaría.

 _Mish_ y _Loki_ viajaban con él, desde luego, los gatos se encontraban felices yendo y viniendo a su antojo, acompañando a su padre a donde sea que él fuera. Jody era feliz teniendo a los gatos rondando por la casa y Bobby se encontraba molesto por encontrárselos en los lugares más inesperados, cuando eso ocurría Castiel se soltaba riendo por el susto que esos animales le pegaban y Jody lo calmaba diciendo que al menos el chico parecía mejor.

Y sí, Cass estaba mucho mejor, ese mes pasó tan rápido que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que ya iba a ser primavera. Estaba mucho mejor, Spencer ya casi le quitaba los antidepresivos y le aseguraba que pronto sólo iría una vez por mes a terapia y no por semana si seguía en esa forma.

Pero las cosas que pasaron el año pasado no habían finalizado, tenía que pasar ¿no es así? Castiel apenas estaba comenzando a sanar.

…

—Bien, ahora ajusta eso—Bobby señaló una extraña tuerca a la que Cass comenzó a darle vueltas con la llave—No, idiota, así la estás aflojando, al revés—Cass corrigió la trayectoria, mascullando algo sobre ser más específico—Bien, ahora asegúrate de que la banda esté tensa, ni muy tensa ni demasiado floja—Cass frunció el ceño y lo miró.

—Entonces ¿cómo quieres que me asegura si está tensa? Dijiste que...

Bobby suspiró contando hasta tres intentando tenerle infinita paciencia a Castiel porque a eso se habían reducido sus días en el trabajo; A tenerle infinita paciencia al pelinegro porque tenía que explicarle al pie de la letra cada uno de los detalles para arreglar su motor.

Al menos esperaba que cambiar una rueda fuera más fácil.

—Sólo asegúrate que la banda esté firme—gruñó Bobby mientras se acercaba al asiento del piloto—Te daré unos segundos, después lo encenderé y yo mismo veré si sirves para esto o no—Cass bufó.

—No entiendo cómo lograrás saber eso si no estarás viendo el motor—masculló por lo bajo mientras hacía lo que el viejo le pedía.

—Años de experiencia, hijo. Ahora deja de quejarte y haz lo que te dije.

Así eran la mayoría de las tardes para Castiel y estaba bien con eso porque…porque era más fácil seguir adelante.

Dejaba que toda su frustración se fuera en desarmar y armar aquel maldito auto; el día en que rompió todas las ventanas y desmanteló las puertas porque Bobby le enseñó a pintarlas fue el día en que Cass sacó toda la rabia que tenía dentro, las ventanas tuvieron el rostro de Trenton por un segundo y con un fierro las rompió todas. Con la frustración de verse doblegado por años logró arrancar cada puerta de su lugar y desmontar los asientos.

Destruyó todo para volver a hacerlo. Para hacerlo mejor. Tal vez no era una terapia de miles de dólares para el mundo, tal vez ni siquiera era lo que necesitaba pero había ayudado más que sus sesiones con Spencer y las malditas pastillas.

El dolor físico de hacer algo que iba a valer la pena no era nada con la confusión que las palabras de Spencer le dejaban tras sus sesiones. Bobby sin duda era un buen terapeuta porque no preguntaba directamente, hacía pequeñas preguntas rodeando el tema y si Cass quería las contestaba, sino le cambiaba la conversación y Bobby estaba bien con eso.

Pero eso no quitaba que el viejo fuera un terco y no le diera tregua porque, de verdad, Bobby le exigía mucho, Cass creía que ya quería que fuera profesional a pesar de que apenas había diferenciado una llave inglesa de las demás. Así que cuando Cass comprobó lo que le pidió Bobby sólo le hizo una señal para que encendiera el auto.

El Mustang arrancó sin problemas y ya no hacía ese molesto sonido, al contrario, emitía un débil ronroneo que a Cass le hizo sentir orgulloso porque lo había hecho él solo…bueno, Bobby ayudó un poco pero ¡vamos! ¡Arregló un auto! El chico que prefería llevarlos al taller o tomar un taxi había arreglado su auto, lo había pintado, cambiado el tapiz e instalado ventanas y puertas.

Castiel sentía que se había ganado una medalla.

—Mira que se siente perfecto—felicitó Bobby mientras apagaba el auto y salía junto a un entusiasmado Castiel que abrazaba la llave como si esperara una palmadita en la cabeza—Lo hiciste bien, hijo, no creo que este corcel te dé problemas en un buen rato—Castiel sonrió mientras se le acercaba.

—Gracias, aunque el apodo de mi auto sea estúpido.

Y entonces Cass hizo algo que Bobby no se esperaba.

Castiel lo abrazó con fuerza.

El viejo se quedó inmóvil mientras Castiel envolvía su cuello con ambos brazos y lo estrujaba como si intentara expresar en acciones todo lo que no podía en palabras.

Bobby entendía que lo que había pasado no había sido fácil, Bobby sabía que iba a ser difícil y que el chico tendría que seguir luchando, pero ese pequeño gesto le llenó los ojos de lágrimas porque Castiel le estaba diciendo gracias, le estaba diciendo todo con un solo abrazo y aunque no era sentimental aquello llegaba.

Con una pequeña sonrisa le palmeó la espalda al chico y se preguntó por qué la vida tuvo que separar a Cass de Dean, ¿por qué no les permitió seguir juntos? Nunca preguntaron el por qué terminaron y Dean nunca lo dijo, su excusa siempre había sido que la distancia arruinaba todo pero a veces Jody y él se preguntaban qué hubiese pasado si Cass y Dean siguieran juntos, tal vez estarían organizando una boda, tal vez Dean estaría haciendo girar a Cass en el aire mientras festejaban el logro del chico.

Bobby siempre quiso lo mejor para Sam y Dean y se enorgullecía de todo lo que habían logrado, esos chicos lo hacían sentir en la cima del mundo, pero lo que más le preocupaba era el hecho de que Dean no era capaz de llevar una relación seria, ¿acaso Cass se lo había quitado todo? ¿Qué tanto daño le hizo como para que su chico no pudiera enamorarse de nuevo?

—Bien, demasiado afecto—masculló Bobby apartando a Castiel—Ahora, traeré el gato y te enseñaré a cambiar la llanta—Cass frunció el ceño.

— ¿ _Loki_ y _Mish_ en qué nos ayudarán?

Bobby volvió a contar hasta tres intentando, con todas sus fuerzas, tenerle paciencia infinita a Castiel porque con esos comentarios sólo le daban ganas de lanzarle el maldito gato hidráulico a la cabeza para que supiera a qué carajos se refería.

…

Las horas pueden pasar realmente rápido cuando uno disfruta la compañía, ¿no es así? Sientes que no hay tiempo suficiente o que el día es demasiado corto porque cuando menos lo esperas el sol se está poniendo y es hora de ir a casa, de despedirte y esperar volver otro día lo más pronto posible.

A Castiel le parecía insoportable que los días parecieran ser más cortos cuando se encontraba con Bobby y Jody pues ambos estaban ayudándolo a organizar todo en su auto prestado para que volviera a Olympic antes de que la noche lo alcanzara, Bobby le decía que el auto estaría listo dentro de poco y Jody lo invitaba a cenar para la siguiente vez que vinera, sugiriéndole que se quedara el fin de semana con ellos para que fueran de pesca juntos.

En eso estaban cuando un sedán plateado se estaciono en la entrada y de él bajó un apuesto hombre de traje seguido de una hermosa mujer vestida con pantalones negros y tacones de aguja. Jody soltó un chillido y fue a abrazarlos mientras Bobby sonreía junto a Castiel, feliz de ver a su chico en casa como en los viejos tiempos.

—Mi pequeño, ¡hace años que no te veía!—murmuró Jody mientras estrujaba al recién llegado.

—Abuela, nos vimos en navidad—murmuró el hombre entre risas.

—Cállate, Sammy.

Castiel sonrió nervioso al ver que Sam le pedía que se acercara un poco, asintió mientras obedecía y Bobby lo acompañaba para saludar a Eileen, que parecía tan radiante y contenta como siempre.

Apenas llegaron los otros dos hombres al grupo Eileen se apresuró a decirles que quería hablar con ellos sobre la boda ya que era una de las razones por las que había acompañado a Sam desde tan lejos. Tomó a los abuelos de su prometido y dejó que la condujeran al interior de la casa dejando a Sam y a Cass solos en el jardín de entrada, con el pelinegro muriéndose de nervios sin saber muy bien qué quería hablar Sam con él.

—Dime que no es nada malo—pidió Cass haciendo que Sam suspirara.

—No sé, ven. Acompáñame.

Ambos caminaron hasta el patio trasero en donde había una pila de troncos que Bobby usaba para conseguir leña.

A Cass le gustaba sentarse allí cuando no había mucho que hacer en aquel lugar, le gustaba cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en el ruido de las olas del mar y en la brisa golpeándole el rostro. Le gustaba demasiado aquella paz, ver el césped moverse con el viento mientras éste acarreaba secretos escondidos en los rincones del mundo. Era demasiado pacífico, uno dejaba de pensar en los problemas y sólo se concentraba en el momento.

—Bueno, el juicio se llevará a cabo el mes que viene—aclaró Sam haciendo que Cass comenzara a inquietarse—Por lo tanto tendrás que viajar con nosotros a LA para estar presente, ¿de acuerdo?—Cass asintió, envolviéndose con ambos brazos sintiendo sus manos temblar y su garganta cerrarse—Lo que tenemos es suficiente para que todo salga a nuestro favor, él no volverá a lastimarte, Cass. Lo prometo.

Castiel asintió sin más pero las palabras de Sam no le daban seguridad porque no importaba la sentencia que le dieran a Trenton, el daño ya estaba hecho y ese no se iba a quitar ¿verdad? Seguiría allí bajo su piel, en cada pensamiento que tuviera, en cada noche de desvelo estaría el recuerdo de aquellas veces en las que Trenton lo lastimó, estaría cada palabra y cada golpe. ¿De qué servía la condena cuando él seguiría igual?

—Quiere verte—susurró Sam rompiendo las cavilaciones de Castiel.

— ¿Perdón?—preguntó, confundido, descruzando los brazos.

—Trenton quiere verte—susurró Sam sin más—Pidió verte antes del juicio—Castiel comenzó a negar con la cabeza, alarmado, sintiendo que su respiración se cortaba y algo dentro de él mordía como si de miles de hormigas de trataran.

“—Lo sé, Cass. Si no quieres le diré a su abogado que no, y fin del asunto. Si aceptas te acompañaré, junto con Eileen, para que te sientas más seguro, no te dejaremos solo en ningún momento—Cass suspiró intentando calmarse—Dice que quiere decirte algo.

—Quiere pedir perdón—murmuró envolviéndose con fuerza—Que no lo volverá a hacer, que lo perdone y retire la demanda y ya no puedo, Sam—susurró, dejando caer los hombros, quitándose por un momento el disfraz.

“—Estoy…estoy cansado. No duermo bien, me la paso drogado casi todo el tiempo—rodó los ojos haciendo que Sam lo viera con tristeza—El terapeuta me regañó porque no cumplí con una tarea y ahora no sabe si quitarme las pastillas o no. Lo único que de verdad me ha ayudado es pasar tiempo aquí, con Bobby—señaló a su alrededor para dar énfasis—Lo intento de verdad, Sam, lo estoy logrando y no…no puedo ver a Trenton de nuevo y que me recuerde todo lo que me hizo.

—Lo entiendo, Cass. Perfectamente. Si no quieres está bien, si aceptas Eileen y yo estaremos contigo todo el tiempo—lo consoló—Él parecía como realmente arrepentido pero al final es tu decisión—Cass le sonrió tímidamente—Estará todo bien.

— ¿Cómo está Dean?—el pelinegro preguntó sin más.

Castiel no sabía muy bien qué lo empujó a preguntar eso puesto que él no mencionaba a Dean por nada en lo absoluto, prefería omitirlo y no porque le lastimara sino porque así era mejor.

Su terapia con Spencer por algo había fracasado ¿no es así? Porque le recordaron a Dean cuando él aún no estaba listo, porque lo dejó ir cuando aún lo necesitaba.

Pero ver a Sam había sacado el baúl de los recuerdos ¿por qué? Porque su abogado era algo que Cass relacionaba con Dean ya que sabía cuánto importaba en la vida del rubio.

Sam era equiparable a tener a Dean cerca así que su filtro entre boca y cerebro desapareció sin más, haciendo que su corazón acelerara la marcha con tan solo pensar en aquel hombre de hermosos ojos verdes y cabello como rayos de sol.

—Dean está bien—asintió Sam con nerviosismo, haciendo que Castiel lo mirara fijamente—Muy bien dentro de lo que cabe, se casará el año que viene—el corazón de Castiel hizo un ruido raro pero en ese momento no le tomó mucha importancia—Sí, parece feliz con eso, aún no estoy muy convencido pero es Dean. Él está…está bien—Cass asintió apartando la mirada— ¿Quieres que le diga algo de tu parte?

Castiel frunció el ceño mirando fijamente a la nada mientras sentía como su corazón gritaba en su interior ante aquella noticia despertando, por fin, todos aquellos sentimientos que se apagaron el año pasado. Castiel al fin estaba sintiendo todo y no le gustaba porque volvía a doler y él no entendía por qué.

Dean se iba a casar.

Su corazón volvió a hacer ese ruido raro en su pecho, como si le gritara al dueño de aquel pensamiento y le suplicara que volviera a por él. Su corazón estaba llamando a su dueño y Cass no sabía cómo dárselo porque era imposible.

Él se iba a casar.

—No—sonrió en dirección a Sam colocándose de vuelta el disfraz—Nada.

…

Amara suspiró mientras miraba fijamente la pantalla de su ordenador mientras pasaba las imágenes de los salones de eventos que su madre le había enviado, preguntándose por qué empezaban desde ahora cuando la boda de Sam y Eileen estaba más cercana.

Su madre ya la había hecho revisar salones de eventos, lugares para las ceremonias, incluso contrató una organizadora que la traía vuelta loca. Apenas era marzo y ella ya estaba viendo qué vestido quería para su “gran boda”.

Fastidiada de todo aquello cerró todas las pestañas y se le quedó mirando fijamente al protector de pantalla como si él tuviera las respuestas a todos sus problemas. Sólo vio reflejada la bonita torre Eiffel rodeada de nieve como si de una pintura se tratara.

Volvió a suspirar, deseando estar allá y no en casa organizando y viendo cosas que, realmente, no le interesaban y no es que no valorara lo que Dean hacía por ella pero no quería eso, para ninguno de los dos. Ahora que veía que de verdad iba a pasar quería huir, decirle a Dean que detuviera la farsa y cada uno intentara encontrar su verdadera felicidad, pero el hombre estaba tan ¿emocionado? ¿Cómo carajos era posible emocionarse con la boda de una persona que no amas?

Miró el celular junto a la computadora mientras comenzaba a tamborilear las uñas de acrílico sobre la mesa preguntándose si era prudente llamar o no llamar.

Por lo general esperaba a que él llamara porque le daba lo mismo lo que hacía, si ella necesitaba, ya saben, desahogarse, marcaba. Si él era el que necesitaba un cuerpo caliente en la cama la llamaba sin pensarlo. Últimamente se llamaban más pero por los asuntos de los que Amara no quería hacerse cargo porque de verdad que no quería eso, no quería tener que soportar pasar por todo aquello para mentir frente al altar.

Recordando que todo el amor que Dean tenía en los ojos en realidad no era para ella tomó el celular y marcó sin más, activando el alta voz para tener las manos libres y matarse si aquello se complicaba.

Contó cada tono de llamada esperando, deseando con todas sus ganas que no contestara porque sería más complicado, deseando que cortara la llamada. Esperaba que…

— _¿Qué pasó?—_ contestaron al otro lado de la línea.

Amara suspiró, sabiendo que las cosas nunca salen como ella quiere y que esa vez no iba a ser la excepción.

—Hola—saludó un poco nerviosa—Yo sólo…hum, la verdad es que he tenido mucho en la cabeza y no tengo con quien hablarlo—confesó sin más—Sé que no es nuestro acuerdo pero ¿podrías venir? No estoy de humor pero necesito hablar con alguien.

— _Seguro, estaré en quince minutos_ —la consoló el rubio del otro lado haciendo que Amara suspirara— _¿Estás bien?—_ la chica se soltó riendo.

—A decir verdad, Dean, no. No estoy bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya sé que casi termina y las cosas parecen seguir mal pero les prometí el final feliz y es seguro que lo tendrán, ustedes tranquilxs uwu


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No tengo ni idea de juicios, amix, yo escribo, no estudio derecho, así que no tomen taaan real lo que se aborde aquí jsjs

> _“¿Tierno el amor? Es harto duro, harto áspero y violento, y se clava como una espina”—Romeo y Julieta,_ William Shakespeare.

…

Las manos de Castiel se encontraban perladas de sudor mientras jugueteaban una con otra encima de aquella pequeña mesa de madera.

El murmullo de voces hacía que se le pusieran de punta los vellos de la nuca pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo, no podía irse corriendo sin más, sin mirar atrás. Quería que todo terminara y si para eso tenía que estar en esa maldita habitación entonces lo estaría.

Cass estaba cansado de huir, de correr y esconderse dentro de un cascaron. Bobby lo había regañado cuando se negó ir al juicio, lo riñó junto con su padre alegando que así no iba a lograr nada.

_—Está bien huir de vez en cuando, hijo—habló el viejo mecánico mirándolo fijamente—No esperamos que puedas enfrentarlo todo, y hasta el más valiente reconoce cuando es momento de darse la vuelta y correr, pero no puedes pasarte toda la vida huyendo—Cass miró sus zapatos, avergonzado porque eso era lo que deseaba—A veces debes tomar al toro por los cuernos._

_—No va a ser fácil, hijo—susurró Chuck pasando un brazo por sus hombros—Sé que es duro y duele, pero te lo dijo Gabriel, para sanar uno debe de sangrar._

Y ahora Castiel se preguntaba si realmente valía la pena morir desangrado sólo para sanar una herida en su interior que de momento estaba adormecida por el montón de drogas en su sistema porque, sí, se había tomado su dosis de antidepresivos hace horas para poder enfrentar al hombre que se encontraba esposado en la mesa del otro lado del pasillo.

Llevaban lo que parecía horas en aquel lugar aunque Cass sabía que sólo habían pasado cinco y que los juicios podían tomar mucho tiempo, sentía que cada minuto pasaba como un día y eso hacía maravillas con sus nervios.

—Tranquilo—susurró Eileen en su oído sobresaltándolo—Estoy segura de que fallaran a tu favor—Cass la miró desilusionado.

—Muchas de esas personas creen que me pasa por marica—susurró señalando al jurado—No importa lo que me haya hecho, Eileen, creen que es mi culpa. Tengo miedo.

Eileen le tomó una mano y la estrujo con fuerza intentando darle ánimos. Castiel miró la sortija dorada en su dedo anular sobre una con un pequeño diamante, miró la mano de Sam a su lado sosteniendo papeles y vio una similar haciendo a juego con la de su ahora esposa.

Cass no había asistido a la boda aunque se le había invitado porque no quería volver a sentir lo que sintió en la boda de Lisa y Balthazar, los que por cierto ya eran padres de un hermoso niño llamado Ben al que Cass quería ir a visitar en verano.

Ver aquellas dos sortijas hizo que el corazón del pelinegro hiciera un extraño ruido y su estómago diera un vuelco doloroso haciendo que el vacío comenzara a rodearlo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas sin entender muy bien por qué debido a que él no sentía que el hacer una familia de esa manera fuera lo suyo.

Cass sólo quería terminar con aquello, tomar su auto y viajar por el país buscando la sonrisa que había perdido hace años. Quería dormir en moteles de carretera, conseguir trabajos que sólo le dieran para vivir al día. Quería lo que soñó cuando tenía diecisiete.

Quería dejar atrás todo y él estaba listo; sabía que ningún terapeuta ni ningún medicamento iban a sanarlo como él quería. Cass quería encontrar lo que había perdido, la sonrisa en la fotografía que sentía que no volvería a tener.

Quería sanar.

La juez Billie entró después de un rato por lo que todos se levantaron.

Cass tragó duro porque sabía lo que vendría a continuación y sus nervios estaban más que alterados. Se mordió el labio inferior y vio disimuladamente hacia un costado encontrándose con Trenton, que lo contemplaba fijamente ignorando por completo la presencia de sus cinco abogados pagados por su abuelo.

Vio aquellos hermosos ojos amielados contemplarlo con dolor, lo vio tan hermoso como un ángel caído, luciendo con su cabello un poco más largo de lo que le gustaba y barba cubriendo sus mejillas. Era tan desgarrador a pesar de lucir como si no hubiera dormido en meses que Castiel lo odio.

Jamás lo había visto tan hermoso así que tuvo que recordarse que el diablo fue un ángel en algún momento y fue el más hermoso de todos. Tragó duro y volvió su vista al frente.

Nadie se sentaba porque iban a decir la sentencia y tenían que mantenerse de pie ¿por qué? Cass no lo sabía pero tenía qué obedecer.

—Bien. El señor Cole Trenton—comenzó a hablar la jueza haciendo que todos se removieran inquietos—Pasé al frente, por favor—Trenton obedeció y al pasar junto a la mesa de Castiel sus ojos se encontraron—Bien, se le acusó de maltrato y violación hacia el señor Castiel Novak a lo largo de casi 10 años donde el afectado se vio imposibilitado de demandar—Trenton asintió—El jurado ha decretado que con sólo tres años en prisión serán suficientes.

Castiel sintió que el suelo bajo sus pies se abría y se lo tragaba. ¿Tres años? ¿Tres malditos años? Sufrió con él diez años de su vida ¿y sólo iban a castigarle tres?

El aire en sus pulmones dejó de circular y sus manos comenzaron a temblar violentamente. Escuchó lejanamente a Sam y a Eileen protestar contra aquella sentencia, desde atrás se escuchaban los gritos indignados de sus padres, Charlie, Jo y Gabriel sobre la maldita condena, la multitud comenzó a ponerse revoltosa y Cass sólo pudo mirar fijamente a Trenton, que lo contemplaba con pesar, como si supiera que merecía algo más que tres años en prisión.

Castiel se hundió en las profundidades de aquellos ojos, vio toda la vida que pasó a su lado y vio lo que pudieron tener si al menos ambos hubieran puesto de su parte, porque si Castiel era honesto con él mismo, nunca fue justo con Trent, seguía esperando encontrar en él a Dean y su peor error fue seguir con él, fue tener esperanza de que sería lo mismo cuando no era así.

No le dices a alguien que lo amas cuando estás pensando en otra persona y Castiel lo sabía, lo aprendió a la mala. Negó con la cabeza, desesperado por dejar de sentir aquello, por dejar de ver el rostro que tanto dolor y miseria le había traído.

Castiel sacó de su traje el frasco de pastillas que siempre llevaba a todos lados y tragó una deseando que alejara los malos pensamientos que estaban rodeándolo, que despejara la miseria y el dolor que querían envolverlo.

—Silencio, por favor—la jueza golpeó el mazo en el atrio haciendo que todos callaran—Señor Novak, ¿se está drogando en el juicio?—preguntó enarcando las cejas, Castiel negó con la cabeza rápidamente—Bien, ¿qué es eso?—señaló con el mazo el frasco de pastillas.

—Son antidepresivos—aclaró en un murmullo—Si quiere…

Cass salió de su mesa y se encaminó a la jueza, ignorando a Trenton mientras pasaba para poder mostrarle el frasco.

—Ya veo, ¿son recetados?—Cass asintió.

—Mi terapeuta aún no sabe si quitármelos o no—confesó encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llega ingiriéndolos?

—Desde septiembre, creo—Cass frunció el ceño intentando contar el tiempo que llevaba con ellos—No estoy muy seguro.

La jueza Billie asintió y le pidió que volviera a su lugar. Pareció cavilar sus opciones pues tres años no eran nada con el daño que había causado. Miró al hermoso bailarín frente a ella y luego al fotógrafo en su lugar.

Su trabajo nunca era fácil pues por lo general las personas se molestaban por la sentencia que ella dictaba. Muchas veces ignoraba olímpicamente lo que el jurado decía porque no siempre eran imparciales, como en aquella ocasión.

Sí, era un hombre gay que había demandado a su pareja por violación, no por ser homosexual se merecía ese tipo de trato. Nadie merecía eso y el jurado no parecía entenderlo.

—Cole Trenton—habló con voz firme mirando al condenado—Cargos contra usted de maltrato físico y psicológico hacia su pareja. De la cuál abusó sexualmente dos veces, en donde una no fue reportada por inseguridad del afectado—Castiel suspiró, maldiciéndose por eso—Bien. No perdono la violación de ningún tipo, nadie debería—miró sus papeles—Le daré doce años en prisión a partir de ahora—la gente comenzó a protestar—Cuando salgas otros dos de terapia y manejo de la ira, servicio comunitario durante 400hrs—golpeó el mazo contra el atrio.

Estaba hecho.

En el fondo de aquel salón, en donde veía a las personas ir y venir, algunas alegres por la condena otras indignadas por eso, estaba un hombre de ojos verdes y traje negro mirando todo con una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia.

Vio como Trenton era esposado y llevado lejos de sus abogados. Vio como el maldito se atrevía a mirar a Castiel, como si intentara pedirle perdón, pero para su gusto Castiel ni siquiera se digno a mirar en su dirección.

Trenton pasó a su lado y lo miró fijamente, el interpelado sonrió con arrogancia y articuló un simple _“te lo dije”_ antes de que los guardias siguieran escoltándolo hasta el coche que se lo llevaría a prisión.

El corazón de Dean se sintió ligero al ver que Castiel sonreía mientras Sammy y Eileen lo abrazaban. Al fin estaba hecho.

Contempló la escena unos segundos antes de salir y sacar su celular, marcando un numero que había conseguido hasta hace poco sabiendo que lo que hacía no era correcto pero importándole poco.

Doce años serían una vida para el maldito que lastimó a Castiel, no saldría de ninguna manera todo sonriente y a Dean poco le importaba si decidía suicidarse como si no. Quería que pagara el daño que le había causado a Cass, quería que sintiera lo que Cass sintió cuando él lo lastimó y sólo había una forma de hacerlo.

— _Hey, hermano, pensé que llamarías después_ —saludaron del otro lado de la línea haciendo que Dean sonriera— _Adivino que el juicio terminó._

—Adivinas bien—coincidió Dean—Moviendo los contactos de Sammy logramos hacer que lo llevaran a Virginia—escuchó la risa del otro haciendo que Dean sonriera—Sé que es mucho pedir pero…

— _Lo entiendo, Dean. Yo haría lo mismo_ —Dean suspiró— _Y al parecer los chicos de acá necesitan juguete nuevo, hace algún tiempo que no les llega nada. Si lo que te preocupa es mi trabajo no te apures, basta decir que es gay y la cosa está hecha_ —Dean sonrió aliviado.

—Gracias, Benny.

— _Para servirte, hermano_.

…

Amara se miró fijamente en el espejo luciendo un hermoso vestido vaporoso color blanco que caía en cascada desde su cintura.

Frunció el ceño mientras deslizaba las manos por la tela del corsé sintiendo la pedrería bajo sus manos, preguntándose por qué tenía que escoger uno tan bonito para aquel día; estrujó la tela de la falda en su puño y suspiró intentando controlarse, intentando mentirse a sí misma de que aquello era lo que realmente quería, que iba a funcionar por tres años y ella y Dean tomarían caminos separados. Iban a lograrlo.

—Amara—hablaron del otro lado haciendo que ella suspirara—Sal, por favor. Tu madre me está volviendo loco.

—Entra—susurró sin dejar de mirarse al espejo.

La cortina se corrió revelando a un apuesto hombre de ojos azules vistiendo una chaqueta de cuero. Ambos se miraron a través del espejo rompiéndose el corazón un poco ¿por qué? Ninguno lo sabía, o tal vez sí.

Porque Amara fue lo que Dean quiso hace tres años y ahora Owen era con quien Dean compartiría su vida una vez terminada la farsa, pero ambos sabían que nunca serían suficiente ¿no es así?

Después de que Dean hablara con Owen éste buscó a Amara para ser directo con ella, no importaba qué dijera el rubio, Owen quería que Amara supiera sus intenciones y ella no se sorprendió pues era obvio que Dean encontraría algo para intentar olvidarse del dueño de su corazón.

Owen, por consideración, se ofreció a ayudarle con la boda no deseada a Amara para que no sintiera la presión asfixiante.

—Luces hermosa—la elogió Owen con una sonrisa.

—No me siento así—confesó Amara suspirando—Le pedí que no lo hiciera—Owen sonrió mientras se acercaba.

—Lo sé, pero ambos sabemos que Dean es muy terco—Amara suspiró, asintiendo a eso—Estás asustada, lo veo.

— ¿Tú no? Es demasiado todo esto. Dean está haciendo tantas cosas de golpe y yo no sé si tomarlo en serio o no—murmuró alarmada—Sé que está enamorado, Owen, y sé que no es de mí y tampoco de ti, ¿por qué lo aceptaste de vuelta?

—No lo he hecho—admitió el hombre sin más, acomodándole el vestido a la chica—No aún, al menos. Se lo dije, es sólo que el Dean que se presentó a mi puerta no es el que recuerdo, ¿sabes? Dean jamás había sido tan expresivo—Amara sonrió con tristeza.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, ambos corazones llenos de miedo y desesperación sin saber muy bien cómo responder ante esa sensación.

Sólo una vez he estado enamorada ¿saben? Soy joven y fue la sensación más bonita y extraña que había sentido porque yo adoraba a aquel tipo como si del sol en invierno se tratara.

Creo que fue uno de los motivos por los que comencé a escribir, creo que es el responsable de que pueda expresar tantos sentimientos pues él despertó todo en mí, pero también hubo miedo en ese sentimiento; un miedo horrible porque parecía que nunca iba a hacer suficiente, parecía que él buscaba algo en mí que no estaba; un momento parecía que podíamos lograrlo, que ambos estaríamos bien, pero al siguiente él me apartaba, como si estuviera asustado o no estuviera contento con lo que yo le ofrecía.

Porque yo sólo aliviaba un poco el dolor que él sentía, le hacía sentir mejor porque lo adoraba, porque lo quería aunque fuera cruel conmigo. Volvía a mí porque nadie más lo soportaba.

¿Saben por qué les digo esto? Porque él al fin encontró lo que estaba buscando en mí, al fin encontró eso que yo no tenía y que lo hacía feliz, que le quitaba su crueldad y lo hacía sonreír como nunca vi.

Y les digo esto porque Owen y Amara saben que Dean sólo quiere dejar de pensar en todo lo que tiene dentro de él, saben que Dean está buscando a alguien que siempre tuvo, saben que nunca serán suficientes pero, al igual que yo, lo quieren tanto como para intentarlo, como para esperarlo siempre que vuelva con los brazos abiertos intentando ser lo que él necesite.

¿Eso era lo correcto? No, no lo era. Todos merecemos ser amados por nosotros mismos. Ser amados por quienes somos y no por lo que recordamos, ser amados de verdad. De la misma manera desgarradora en que amamos a otros. Lo merecemos y aceptar sólo ser el sustituto de alguien no es justo.

No se trataba de sustituir a alguien, era tener nuestro propio lugar en la vida de la persona que amábamos. Era hacerle ver que podía ser feliz con alguien más sin necesidad de recurrir constantemente a los recuerdos de lo que tuvo, comparándolos con lo que tenía.

—Es el Dean de Castiel—susurró Amara haciendo que el corazón de Owen diera un vuelco—Y lo sabes, Owen. No es nuestro Dean.

—Él lo tendrá de formas que nosotros no, ¿verdad?—preguntó con tristeza el hombre de ojos azules haciendo que su interior se removiera de una extraña manera.

—Todos tenemos a nuestro primer amor en nuestros corazones, Owen—habló Amara, colocando una mano en su pecho para dar énfasis—Y Castiel fue algo más para Dean. Lo conocí hace algún tiempo—aclaró encogiéndose de hombros—Él estuvo cuando Dean lo necesitaba, supongo. Lo apoyó cuando su padre lo rechazó, sostuvo su mano en los momentos duros de salir del closet. Castiel tendrá más de Dean que tú y yo en una vida.

—No es justo—murmuró—Castiel lastimó a Dean, lo hirió…

Amara sonrió y se apartó de Owen para mirarse en el espejo, asegurándose de que seguía presentable y nadie iba a notar la tristeza que ese hermoso vestido blanco de miles de dólares le provocaba, porque nadie debía saber que su corazón se rompía cuando hablaba de su boda.

—No digo que Castiel sea un santo, Owen, sólo digo la verdad—se giró sonriéndole radiantemente como si no hubiesen tenido esa conversación—Yo sé que Dean jamás se enamorará de mí, soy realista. Y yo tampoco lo amo. Y tú deberías de dejar de engañarte—le palmeó el brazo—Te eligió como el amor de su vida pero acéptalo. Nunca seremos Castiel.

La mujer lo tomó de la mano y lo sacó de los probadores para lucir el vestido ante su madre y su futura suegra. Ambas la felicitaron cuando comenzó a girar mostrándolo de todos los ángulos, alabando lo hermosa que se vería el día de la boda. Amara le sonrió soltando algunas risitas mientras Owen sonreía abiertamente y la felicitaba.

John Winchester miraba todo desde un rincón de la tienda junto al padre de la novia pero ninguno estaba hablando pues no tenían muy buenas migas entre ellos.

No mal entiendan, John apreciaba a Amara y el padre de ésta, Charles, apreciaba a Dean pero entre ellos dos no existía compañerismo ni nada que se le parezca. El padre del futuro novio miraba a la chica dar vueltas y sonreír ante los cumplidos que todos le daban, frunció el ceño sintiendo que aquello estaba mal, tan mal de diferentes formas y no sabía por qué.

Él siempre quiso que Dean tuviera una familia. Soñó con ver a sus hijos casados con hermosas mujeres y llenarlo de nietos que él adoraría. Sam ahora era un hombre casado con una hermosa y maravillosa mujer que, a pesar de ser todo eso, era inteligente y trabajadora pues no dependía de Sam para nada. Cuando supo que Dean salía con un chico siendo joven se volvió loco, no lo niega, y aún se arrepiente de sus acciones porque Castiel había hecho a su hijo tan feliz y él se había dedicado a arruinarlo.

Ahora que veía que Dean se casaría con una mujer tan hermosa sentía que algo estaba mal, que eso no era lo correcto ¿por qué? Era lo que siempre quiso y Dean parecía realmente feliz pero John sabía que no era lo mismo.

Él lo vio feliz antes a pesar de ser un terco resentido. Vio a su hijo reír, lo vio tararear una estúpida cancioncilla por toda la casa, lo vio tan feliz y él había pensado que se trataba de Lisa cuando no. Su hijo era feliz por un chico.

La felicidad del actual Dean no era lo mismo, no era esa. Era falsa. No reía como antes, no cantaba sólo por hacerlo. No tomaba a Eileen en brazos y bailaba por toda la casa. John no estaba de acuerdo con aquella boda por mucho que apreciara a Amara, pero de momento no podía hablar con su hijo porque ambos estaban en LA por un juicio.

—John, cariño—su esposa apareció frente a él atrayendo su atención—Has estado mirando fijamente al frente por un largo rato.

John le sonrió rodeándola con un brazo y miró alrededor asegurándose que los padres de la novia no se encontraran cerca. Owen, el ex novio de su hijo, hablaba con ellos y una dependienta intentando armar el ramo acorde al vestido que Amara había elegido.

—No sé si esta boda deba realizarse—admitió ruborizado—No me gusta para Dean, apoyo más a Owen—Mary se soltó riendo ante eso.

—Me sorprende, señor Winchester, que desapruebe la boda heterosexual de su hijo—John le sonrió besando su frente, haciendo que Mary suspirara—A mí tampoco me gusta pero Dean no entiende razones.

—Temo que sea mi culpa—Mary frunció el ceño, apartándose lo suficiente para mirarlo—Le dije mucha mierda a nuestro hijo cuando necesitaba mi apoyo, cariño. Siento que, si lo hubiera apoyado, Dean habría tenido más confianza, tal vez estaríamos haciendo otra boda pero no con ninguno de esos chicos—señaló al frente, Mary le acarició la mejilla.

—Que lo hubieras apoyado no habría hecho que su relación perdurara, John.

—Lo sé—admitió sonriéndole—Pero si le hubiera dicho en el primer instante en que lo supe que lo amaba, Dean habría ido a buscar a Castiel en el momento en que terminaron—suspiró—No estoy feliz con esto pero no volveré a darle la espalda—Mary le sonrió mientras recargaba la cabeza en su pecho—Más le vale al idiota saber lo que hace.

—Creo que ese es el problema, John—se burló Mary riendo sin apartarse de su esposo—Tu hijo nunca sabe qué es lo que hace hasta que lo hizo—ambos rieron—Estarán bien, cariño. Ahora nos tienen a nosotros.

…

Samantha se encontraba recostada en su cama mirando fijamente la ventana sin ganas de levantarse y hacer algo productivo. Había llamado a Tony alegando que estaba enferma y no quería ir a trabajar, Stark supo que mentía pero no le dijo nada así que accedió a darle el fin de semana.

Samantha llevaba meses sintiéndose realmente triste, hacía tiempo que ya no sonreía de la misma manera ni se divertía molestando a Dean. De hecho, tan triste se encontraba que no tomaba importancia a la boda que se venía para el siguiente año y todos sabían que cuando se encontraba de ese ánimo era porque el tipo con el que salía no había entendido lo que ella había intentado explicarle. Siempre era así.

Se enamoraba de un tipo, salía con él unos meses y, cuando el chico comenzaba a presionar sobre acostarse, ella era honesta, les platicaba su historia y todos y cada uno de ellos se iban sin más haciendo que se sintiera triste y poca cosa.

Nadie había visto a un solo chico que se quedara a su lado después de conocer la historia de Samuel Campbell, nadie. Ni uno solo. Todos se iban dejando a una Samantha triste y desolada con la sensación de nunca ser suficiente en su pecho.

Pero lo que la chica experimentaba en ese momento era peor que las veces anteriores ¿por qué? Porque, por primera vez en su vida, había sentido lo que se dice amor. Antes se había enamorado, claro, pero nunca de la manera en la que se enamoró de Gabriel.

La bella mujer en la cama suspiró y restregó su mejilla contra la almohada antes de estirarse para tomar su celular esperando tener un mensaje, algo, lo que fuera que le dijera que Gabriel seguía pensando en ella, que iba a volver.

Quería desesperadamente que él llamara y le dijera que la quería, que deseaba volver con ella, que no le importaba que estuviera en el recipiente equivocado. Cada mañana se despertaba con la ilusión de que ése sería el día en que Gabriel llamaría y cada noche se dormía llorando porque él no volvía.

—Tía Sam, tía Sam—Peter apareció como un pequeño remolino y se subió de un salto a la cama haciendo que Samantha riera, olvidando su tristeza para abrazarlo—Papá me trajo, llegaron el tío Magnus y el tío Alec—Samantha se vio reflejada en esos hermosos ojos castaños y sintió, por un momento, que todo estaba bien.

— ¿Se dignaron a venir aquel par?—preguntó sonriendo mientras se sentaba en la cama con Peter en su regazo.

—Sí, yo ni siquiera sabía de su _esistencia_ —habló con exasperación haciendo que Samantha riera—Tía Sammy, ¿por qué estás triste?—preguntó el pequeño levantándose sobre el colchón y tomando el rostro de Samantha con sus manitas—No me gusta verte triste.

—Pero ¿qué dices, enano Stark? Yo no estoy triste—la mujer negó con la cabeza sin perder la sonrisa—Un poco cansada por el trabajo, solamente—Peter entrecerró sus ojitos haciendo que la chica se ruborizara.

—Papá Steve dice que cada que miento una araña muere, ¡matarás a mis arañas, tía! No mientas.

Samantha no sabía cómo los niños en su inocencia sabían cuando el adulto estaba mal, cuando mentía y cuando escondía algo. Nunca lo entendería porque no era la primera vez que Peter le preguntaba el por qué estaba triste, ¿cómo le explicas a un niño que estás triste porque un chico no te quiere?

Él no va a entenderlo porque en su inocencia no cree que eso sea el fin del mundo, porque para él bastaba con que sus padres le amaran. O tal vez lo entendiera pero no la razón del por qué la gente que amamos se va, ¿por qué se van ellos?

— ¿Es cosa de grandes?—preguntó Peter sentándose de vuelta en el regazo de Samantha.

—Sí, enano. Es cosa de grandes—le dijo sonriendo besando su frente.

—Algún día seré grande y lo entenderé—murmuró el niño abrazando a Samantha.

—Espero que no, de verdad—susurró la mujer enterrando la nariz en el cabello de Peter.

Se mantuvo abrazada de Peter un rato, agradeciendo que el niño con su dulzura e inocencia le recordara que no porque alguien no te acepte tienes que deprimirte. Sí, dolía como el infierno, pero Peter le decía que no tenía por qué estar triste si tenía a Sam y a Dean, que no tenía que llorar cuando él estaba dispuesto a compartirle de sus galletas que tía Eileen le hacía cuando no estaba ocupada.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió y sonrió abiertamente al ver a Magnus allí parado mirándola con una sonrisa.

Hacía años que no sabía de él, tenía entendido que vivían en Brooklyn y que Magnus era considerado una de las estrellas de allá con su línea de ropa. Alec era agente federal que vivía allá con él y viajaba constantemente a D.C sólo por trabajo. Verlos de nuevo hacía que Samantha se sintiera joven.

Magnus vestía ropas doradas con estampado de leopardo pero él hacía que se vieran fascinantes, sus ojos estaban enmarcados por el delineador y la purpurina en su cabello se veía fantástica. Nunca iba a entender cómo es que Magnus se veía tan fantástico con ese tipo de ropas cuando alguien cualquiera no podía usarlas sin verse ridículo, suponía que era uno de los secretos de Magnus.

—Cuando me enteré de que ese pequeño era de Tony no pude creerlo—aceptó entrando a la habitación, haciendo que Peter lo mirara sonriendo—Luego empezó a hacer renegar a Steve y me dije que sin duda era de Stark—Samantha se soltó riendo.

—Es un placer para la vista verte de nuevo—le sonrió mientras le hacía espacio en su cama sin soltar a Peter— ¿Qué te traer por acá?

—Alec y yo venimos a recoger a nuestra pequeña—admitió haciendo que Samantha lo mirara encantada—Nuestra pequeña Izzy, así que decidimos pasar a saludar. Nos quedaremos un tiempo acá—Samantha asintió—Me han dicho que estás triste, hermosa, ¿qué ocurre?

—Es cosa de adultos—aclaró Peter haciendo que Samantha se ruborizara—No sé qué le pasa. Está así desde hace _muuucho_ —alargó la U de la palabra para dar énfasis haciendo que Magnus riera—Tía Sammy, ¿cuándo va a volver el tío Gabe?—Samantha se tensó—Él siempre trae dulces en sus bolsillos.

Tal vez nunca fue la intención de Peter decir aquello porque bueno, él no sabía nada ya que sólo era un niño que no entendía las cosas de grandes, así que no fue su culpa el momento en que Samantha se echó a llorar de manera dolorosa ante la mención de Gabriel.

Soltó a Peter y se cubrió el rostro con ambos brazos mientras lloraba al recordar el momento en el que se despidió de Gabriel con la promesa de que iba a volver pero sin cumplirla realmente, ¿por qué no volvía? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué le hacía eso? Samantha habría dado todo por él, de verdad que sí. Deseaba ser la mujer que él esperaba y dolía que le dijera que iba a volver. Samantha prefería que le dijera a la cara un “hasta nunca” que prometiera volver y no hacerlo porque así no estaría como idiota esperando algo que no llegaría jamás.

Magnus se acercó y abrazó a la chica que lloraba desconsoladamente. Samantha se acorrucó en su costado mientras sollozaba por el rechazo que sentía. ¿Siempre iba a ser así? ¿Acaso ella no merecía también encontrar el amor con alguien? ¿Por qué no podían quererla?

_—Wow, es…wow—Gabriel suspiró apartando sutilmente sus manos de las de Samantha—Es impresionante—Samantha se ruborizó—Es sólo que yo necesito tiempo ¿sí? Un poco de tiempo para poder asimilar todo esto—Samantha asintió._

_—Te lo dije, Gabe. Te daré el tiempo que quieras es sólo que yo…_

_—Volveré, Sam—la consoló Gabriel pero sin tomarle las manos—Sólo dame tiempo._

¿Por qué me mintió de aquella manera? No volvió, ni siquiera se presentó a la boda de Sammy y eso que era invitado junto con Castiel, no llamaba, no mensajeaba. ¿Acaso todo lo que le dijo fue una mentira? Samantha quería que volviera, que la quisiera como lo había hecho sin importarle lo que fue anterior. Quería que borrara el rechazo que sentía, que le recordara que ella era su todo.

Amaba a Gabriel y el sólo hecho de pensar que no volvería a tenerlo hería de una manera dolorosa. No quería creer que él de verdad no estaría, tal vez tenía algo importante qué hacer.

Samantha necesitaba aferrarse a cualquier cosa que le hiciera sentir que Gabriel volvería con ella, cualquiera, para no sentir que la esperanza de tenerlo se iba apagando.

—Peter, creo que Samantha necesita galletas—Magnus hizo que el pequeño asintiera para bajarse apresuradamente de la cama—Muchas galletas, pequeño, y un juguito.

—Sí—Peter asintió y apretó la mano de Samantha antes de correr a la cocina—Papá Steve, ¡necesito galletas con emergencia!

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de Peter, Samantha logró calmarse un poco y mirar a Magnus con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, el hombre le limpió el rostro con las manos y le sonrió haciendo que ella asintiera, como si entendiera el mensaje de aquella simple sonrisa que la intentaba hacer sentir mejor.

Las palabras no siempre eran necesarias ¿no es así? En especial cuando no tenías ni idea de lo que la otra persona estaba experimentando.

Cuando es así usas tu empatía pero muchas veces no sabes qué decir, ni cómo proceder. Sólo le sonríes a pesar de su llanto esperando que ella entendiera que intentabas hacer todo lo que podías, que intentabas entenderla y querías ayudar sin saber cómo. A veces sonreírle a esa persona cuando estaba mal hacía que parte de su tristeza se fuera porque eran sonrisas, incómodas, pero reales.

—Llegará quién te ame por lo que eres por dentro, Samantha—la consoló Magnus peinándole el cabello—No por lo que se ve por fuera—Samantha suspiró.

—Nunca había sentido tanto por alguien—admitió mientras se limpiaba la nariz con la manga de su blusa—Lo hubieras visto—habló con una sonrisa—Parecía el sol, Magnus, a donde quiera que fuera el mundo brillaba y me hacía sentir tan especial, como si de verdad el supiera todo de mí y no le importara—Magnus sonrió—Él puso todo de cabeza y…y cuando fui sincera él sólo dijo que le diera tiempo, que volvería—comenzó a sollozar—No llama, no mensajea…nada. Él no va a volver.

—Lo intento de verdad pero no sé qué decir—aceptó Magnus haciendo que Samantha sonriera con tristeza—Ay, cariño. Todo el dolor que sientes va a pasar, lo prometo—Samantha volvió a abrazarlo—Pasará, Sammy, sólo necesitas…

—Tiempo—susurró Samantha con tristeza—Siempre se necesita tiempo.

Peter volvió cargando con dificultad un plato lleno de galletas con dos juguitos haciendo que Samantha le sonriera abiertamente, contenta por la preocupación del niño por verla sonreír.

En ese momento Peter entendió que no debía mencionar al tío Gabriel.

Sin importar que él estuviera firmando contrato con el hospital central de Miami.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama de telenovela be like:

> _“¿Conoces ese lugar entre el sueño y el despertar, el lugar donde todavía puedes recordar los sueños? Ahí es donde siempre te amaré, donde te estaré esperando”—_ Peter Pan.

_…_

Al final las cosas siempre se solucionan ¿no es así? A no ser que se trate de una tarea de matemáticas, ahí sí no existe solución hasta que un compañero te pasa el problema o el propio profesor explica cómo resolverlo en la pizarra. Pero entienden, al final todas las piezas del rompecabezas encajan la una con la otra mostrando el cuadro perfecto.

Al final uno encuentra su lugar en el mundo.

Al final uno siempre regresa como lo hizo Gabriel, porque claro que volvió.

Apenas se hubo instalado en Miami fue a buscar a Samantha y, sin dudarlo, se hincó en su puerta ofreciéndole un pequeño cachorro al que llamaron Toto con la propuesta de criarlo juntos porque, aunque costó, Gabriel sabía que no importaba lo que fue ni lo que será, lo único que importaba es que estaba locamente enamorado de Samantha, de su sonrisa, de su aroma y de su forma de mirarlo.

Estaba tan enamorado que poco le importaba lo demás.

Gabe había aparecido de rodillas una mañana en la puerta de Samantha dispuesto a deshacerse en disculpas, ofreciéndole criar un perrito con él porque sería su primer hijo, el primero de muchos le dijo a la mujer que lo contemplaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Lamento la demora, cariño—le había dicho sin más mientras seguía de rodillas en su puerta—No volveré a tardar, no para ti.

Ese fue el primer paso de muchos pues ahora ambos vivían juntos en el pequeño apartamento de Gabe.

Samantha aún tenía un poco de temor pero día a día Gabriel le recordaba que seguía pareciendo perfecta y hermosa para él, le seguía diciendo cuánto la amaba y cuánto significaba a pesar de lo que el mundo pudiera llegar a creer de ambos.

Cada día hasta que Gabriel se quedara sin aliento le diría a esa mujer cuánto la amaba y todo lo que daría por verla sonreír.

Charlie y Jo se casaron en navidad importándoles poco el tiempo que habían pasado separadas y Dorothy estaba más que feliz porque ahora no sólo tenía una mamá sino que tenía dos y una era realmente divertida y le gustaban las mismas cosas. Charlie era su mejor amiga y ahora iba a ser su mamá ¿no era algo loco?

La serie que Charlie dirigía había sido un éxito y había aumentado la venta de los libros de Chuck, que ahora publicaba el doce.

Dorothy había conocido a Peter en esa boda y había quedado encantada con él, el sentimiento fue mutuo porque desde ese día Peter quería viajar constantemente a LA para visitar a su nueva mejor amiga.

Samantha era la que lo llevaba con permiso de sus padres y todos eran felices por la reacción de Peter ante el mundo que Dorothy le mostraba y viceversa, pues la niña solía pasar fines de semanas enteros con Gabriel para ver el mundo de Peter. Ah, niños, ojalá se mantuvieran así para siempre.

Balthazar y Lisa asistieron, por supuesto, y todo el mundo pudo conocer al pequeño Ben, ahijado de Kevin, que seguía más solo que yo misma pero no se sentía mal por eso, alegaba que ya encontraría a alguien y que no tenía prisa. Todo estaba acorde al orden del universo.

O al menos casi todo.

…

Castiel estaba revisando su maletero mientras se encontraba en Arizona. Traía muchas cajas y alguno que otro bolso lleno de ropa o artículos para su amada cámara. Estaba buscando un lente que estaba seguro tenía allí porque no podía perderlos todos, no salían baratos.

Hace meses que Castiel recorría el país con sus gatos y su amado vehículo. Spencer le dio de alta alegando que le haría caso y creería en él sobre su mejor manera de mejorar, a sus padres les había costado trabajo aceptar el hecho de que su hijo quería viajar solo por el país para encontrar lo que había perdido, para ser feliz por su cuenta.

Y lo estaba logrando, Cass al fin había salido del feo hoyo en donde se había sepultado hace años. Incluso había tenido uno que otro rollo ocasional en los bares donde solía ir.

Castiel jamás se había sentido tan vivo y tan feliz, jamás había disfrutado tanto del mundo que lo rodeaba y no entendía como todo pudo cambiar de un año para otro. El miedo y el odio que sintió cuando Trenton lo lastimo habían desaparecido para dar paso a esa alegría y a esa euforia que había añorado hace tanto tiempo, disfrutando de su libertad como un ave que recién se recuperaba de un ala rota. Recorriendo las carreteras sin temor a nada.

Trabajaba en cafeterías el tiempo necesario para juntar y poder irse a otro lado, en Arizona trabajó en una tienda de autoservicio por unas semanas antes de estarse preparando para ir a su nueva parada, ¡Texas! Hace años que no visitaba Texas, se moría por ir a las carreras de caballos, llegar a tiempo para las ferias y el día estatal de _Supernatural_ porque, oh sí, ese lugar ya tenía un día especial para las novelas de su padre.

Mientras removía todo lo que tenía en la cajuela, preguntándose por qué cargaba tantas cosas, sus dedos tocaron una vieja caja de cartón un poco desecha haciendo que Castiel olvidara por completo lo que hacía. Frunció el ceño, sacándola con cuidado, preguntándose por qué la traía si no recordaba haberla guardado.

La llevó al asiento del copiloto para sentarse frente al volante después de cerrar la cajuela, rindiéndose con eso de buscar el lente que necesitaba. _Mish_ y _Loki_ maullaron con insistencia dando a entender que estaban poniéndose aburridos de estar allí estancados en medio del desierto y que era hora de tomar una dirección. Cass los calló antes de abrir aquella caja que parecía estarse cayendo a pedazos.

Lo único que lo recibió fue un viejo peluche de oso vestido con un traje de abeja.

Estaba todo sucio y polvoroso, Castiel sentía que si no lo tomaba con cuidado sus brazos se desprenderían de lo demás. Sintió un nudo en la garganta al tomar con delicadeza aquel peluche mohoso, preguntándose cómo había llegado allá si estaba seguro de que lo había donado para la caridad. El pequeño osito le devolvió la mirada con ojos cristalinos llenos de tristeza, como si un objeto inanimado fuera capaz de sentir algo como eso.

Al tomarlo, Castiel escuchó un extraño ruido bajo el traje, como si hubiera estrujado un papel. Castiel miró a _Loki_ y _Mish_ buscando la aprobación de ellos pero los gatos miraban fijamente el peluche en sus manos como si lo recordaran de una vida más fácil pues había sido su hermano inanimado durante mucho tiempo.

Con cuidado, temiendo romper aquel osito, le quitó el traje revelando un pequeño cuadrado de papel sobresaliendo de su pecho. Castiel frunció el ceño, él ni siquiera sabía que el peluche tenía una abertura en el centro. Tomó aquel papel amarillento con sus dedos y colocó al osito en su regazo, desdoblando el papel con cuidado pues sentía que en cualquier momento se desharía como arena en sus manos, encontrando una apretujada y un tanto desordenada letra que cosquilleaba con familiaridad su cerebro.

…

_Mi muy querido Cass:_

_No entiendo por qué te escribo una carta como una auténtica chica si es más fácil decirte todo de cara pero creo que es por lo mismo, porque últimamente no puedo verte como quiero._

_¿Has notado que siempre nos pasa? No podemos vernos las veces que deseamos ni cuando lo deseamos. Primero que porque era secreto y ahora porque voy a la escuela a una hora de casa. Esto es muy injusto, no entiendo por qué te ponen en mi camino si no puedo estar contigo como quiero._

_Para ser honestos sí sé por qué te escribo esta carta._

_Steve y Tony estaban discutiendo hace rato sobre cómo Stark no es para nada expresivo y Steve no sabe cuándo hacer las cosas y cuando no. Eso me llevo a pensar en nosotros, siento que nunca te digo cuánto me importas ni cuánto te amo, o tal vez sí lo hago. No lo sé, Cass, pero no quiero que pelemos por eso, porque ambos nos guardamos cosas o porque no nos decimos suficiente cuánto nos amamos._

_Dímelo siempre, bebé, dime siempre cuánto me amas sin importar lo ridículos que podamos llegar a ser porque quiero saber que lo haces, que no dejas de hacerlo. Dímelo cuando me abraces, dímelo cuando me beses. Dímelo como si fuera un saludo y dímelo como si fuera una despedida porque puedes estar seguro que yo lo haré. Te diré a cada momento cuánto te amo y esas cosas que hacen que las chicas vomiten arcoíris._

_He estado pensando mucho muchas cosas ¿sabes? Sé que crees que eso es malo pero no lo es, al menos yo sé que no porque pienso en ti y tú no eres una cosa mala._

_Cass, no quiero que termine, no quiero que el día de mañana despiertes y pienses que no soy lo que buscas. No quiero que veas a alguien más como me ves a mí. No quiero que ames a alguien como me amas a mí. No quiero perderte y sé que al final lo haré porque no hay nada en mí que sea capaz de retenerte lo suficiente porque…bueno, soy sólo un chico lleno de inseguridades y tú eres…eres todo, tengo suerte que me hayas aceptado después de todo el daño que te hice y, aunque intento ser merecedor de todo lo que me das, sé que al final la voy a cagar o que te darás cuenta de que perdiste tu tiempo conmigo y que hay alguien allá afuera que si te merece._

_Sé que soy un tipo difícil, cariño. Sé que a veces te dan ganas de asfixiarme con la almohada y sé que habrá momentos en los que ambos vamos a dudar así que prométeme que lucharemos. ¿Soy un tonto? Tal vez, ya habíamos dejado en claro que soy un idiota y que el amor a nuestra edad no siempre dura para siempre, pero quiero creer que sí, que nosotros lo haremos._

_Te prometo que siempre voy a luchar por ti. Pero a cambio debes prometer que lucharás por mí. No quiero que nos rindamos ante el menor bache, Castiel. No quiero que tiremos la toalla ante el primer error del otro porque no hice estupidez y media a principios de año sólo para que me salgas con un “terminamos”, Novak._

_Y creo que he escrito mucho ¿no es así? El propósito sólo era decirte cuánto te amo y lo seguiré haciendo no importa los años que pasen, porque siempre seré tuyo, Cass._

_No sé que hiciste, si un amarre o algo así, no sé cómo lo hiciste pero ya no existe alguien más y sé que no existirá nadie más. Sé que si dejamos de luchar y nos separamos siempre volveré a ti porque, aunque suene extraño, siento que tú eres mi lugar, eres la vida que elegí hace meses así que es seguro que volveré o volverás porque este sentimiento no puede ir en un solo lado._

_Siempre fuiste tú al que buscaba entre la gente. Siempre eres tú al que extraño todos los días. Siempre serás tú al que voy a amar toda la vida._

_Te amo, Castiel Novak. Te amo como Misha ama a Jensen porque sólo alguien que te ama de verdad es capaz de sacarte del infierno._

_Con tanto amor que hasta vergüenza da. Dean._

_PSDT: ¿No es adorable el osito? Me gaste casi cien dólares en fichas para poder ganarlo para ti, Cass. Espero que sea de tu agrado sino tendrá que serlo._

_…_

Castiel vio como el agua salpicaba aquella hoja amarillenta y tardó en comprender que se trataban de sus lágrimas.

De verdad había estado bien todo ese tiempo, había guardado a Dean en lo profundo de su mente sólo recordándolo cuando la nostalgia lo podía más. Lo había dejado libre y ahora…ahora estaba llorando porque no leyó a tiempo esa carta.

Miró el osito en su regazo y suspiró mientras hurgaba en aquella abertura de su pecho, sabiendo que aquello escondería algo más y así fue. Una pequeña sortija de lo que parecía titanio apareció con un pequeño papel amarrado a un cordoncito. Castiel abrió el papel y gruñó lleno de frustración.

**“Sólo calla y di que sí. Porque terminando la universidad lo haremos.”**

Castiel sollozó frustrado, rogando para que aquello terminara de una maldita vez. _Loki_ y _Mish_ maullaron al escucharlo protestar contra ese sentimiento que ya no quería seguir sintiendo. Él se iba a casar, maldita sea. Se iba a…

Castiel detuvo el llanto y miro al frente fijamente como su hubiese tenido una revelación.

—Ya no más—susurró limpiándose el rostro y miró a sus gatos con una pequeña sonrisa—No vamos a perderlo de nuevo ¿de acuerdo?—ambos mininos maullaron dando su consentimiento a lo que Cass planeaba—No vamos a irnos sin luchar.

Castiel encendió el auto aún con _Bee_ en su regazo y cambio la dirección de su curso, agradeciendo que su auto ya no tuviera problemas porque tenía que llegar a Miami antes de la tarde del día siguiente.

…

Dean estaba acomodándose el traje con una pequeña sonrisa viéndose en el espejo. Aún tenía tiempo para bajar así que quería asegurarse de que todo era perfecto. Su traje negro, la pajarita, el cabello. Todo estaba en su lugar, incluso la sonrisa en su rostro.

Unos ligeros toques en la puerta lo sacaron de su ensoñación y le guiñó al sujeto reflejado antes de abrir.

Frente a él estaba una hermosa mujer vestida de blanco de pies a cabeza, su cabello estaba decorado con rizos mientras un hermoso velo caía en cascada desde el tocado. Dean sentía que estaba frente a un muy bonito ángel así que sonrió, un poco orgulloso de sí mismo ya que la mujer frente a él sería su esposa dentro de poco.

—Amara, no debemos vernos antes de la boda—murmuró mirando a los lados del pasillo.

—Como si eso fuera a cambiar algo—masculló la novia antes de entrar a la habitación y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella—Dean, no debemos de hacer esto—murmuró mirándolo seriamente.

— ¿Por qué no?—el interpelado frunció el ceño sin entender.

—No me amas, ni amas a Owen—señaló la puerta—No sientes nada por ninguno de los dos.

—Eso no es cierto, te quiero y sí que amo a Owen—murmuró a la defensiva—Sé que he sido un idiota pero de verdad me importan ambos. Duraremos tres años casados, Amara, después haré mi vida con Owen y…

—Estás intentando compensar el daño pasado ignorando tus propios deseos, Dean—murmuró Amara cruzándose de brazos—No quieres esto—la sonrisa de Dean se borró haciéndolo fruncir el ceño apartando la mirada, avergonzado.

“—Lo sabes, sin embargo aquí estás creyendo que con repetirlo muchas veces te lo vas a creer y se hará realidad. Aprecio el gesto de querer casarte conmigo sólo para poder tener acceso a mis acciones y empezar mi propia vida pero, Dean, no tiene que ser así. No amas a Owen, amas lo que te recuerda.

—Sí lo que intentas es decir que aún extraño a Castiel, tendré que detenerte aquí—murmuró fastidiado mientras se alejaba un poco de ella dándole la espalda—Él y yo hablamos, Amara, arreglamos nuestra mierda y aceptamos que no íbamos a volver porque ese barco ya zarpó, lo he repetido hasta el cansancio—Amara lo miró con tristeza—Merezco ser feliz, Amara.

—Claro que lo mereces, tonto—la mujer se acercó, colocando sus manos en su pecho y haciendo que Dean suspirara, contemplándola con pesar—Todos merecemos ser felices, y sé que estás cansado de sentirte solo, yo también lo estoy—acarició su mejilla haciendo que Dean inclinara el rostro hacia la muda caricia—Pero tu corazón anhela a alguien más—Dean cerró los ojos—No lo arruines por mí, no lo arruines intentando compensar algo con Owen. Es momento de que…

—No digas de que piense en mí porque llevo haciéndolo todo este tiempo—Dean abrió los ojos y le sonrió con tristeza—Estará todo bien, lo prometo. Lo resolveré—Amara entrecerró los ojos—Lo haré, preciosa. Sólo un poco de confianza—le besó la mejilla haciendo que ella suspirara.

Del otro lado de la puerta Owen suspiró, diciéndose a sí mismo que no podía hacer eso por más razones que Dean le hubiera demostrado en el último año.

Amara tenía razón, pero quería tanto ser feliz con Dean que no sabía si arriesgarse o no.

…

Castiel aparcó el auto de manera ilegal frente a un imponente edificio curvo con ventanales por todos lados, salió de un salto y corrió por la entrada pasando de largo por la fuente en la que cayó hace algún tiempo por culpa del hombre que estaba buscando.

Subió los escalones principales de tres en tres y corrió hacia recepción jadeando, ignorando los brillantes pisos de azulejo blanco y el aroma a flores que le rodeaba. Todo parecía demasiado brillante pero Castiel sólo estaba concentrado en su misión, en encontrarlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

La recepcionista lo miró sorprendida cuando Castiel se detuvo de golpe frente a ella, todo jadeante y sudoroso por el calor tan bochornoso que hacía en el exterior.

—Buen día—saludó nerviosa y colocó un dedo sobre el botón de seguridad que tenía bajo el escritorio.

—Buenos días, señorita—masculló Castiel sin aliento, sintiendo como su corazón amenazaba con salir de su pecho—Necesito urgentemente…hablar con Dean. Es de vida o muerte—la chica frunció el ceño—Por favor, soy Castiel Novak—los ojos de la mujer se encendieron.

—Eras el director de _Angels and Hunters_ —exclamó, sorprendida, Cass asintió—Lo siento, ninguno de los de arriba se encuentra. Es la boda del señor Winchester—el alma de Cass se le fue a los pies.

—No, él se iba a casar el fin de semana—susurró, alarmado.

—Así sería pero hubo un problema con el salón y decidieron adelantarla—la chica se encogió de hombros—De seguro ahora mismo debe estarse dando la ceremonia—admitió mirando el reloj que colgaba encima de la puerta de entrada.

Castiel gruñó frustrado y, agradeciendo la muy útil información de la chica, se dio media vuelta y corrió en dirección al auto donde _Mish_ y _Loki_ lo miraban desde la ventana.

Sabía donde sería la boda, los medios no se hacían de esperar, y sólo esperaba llegar a tiempo porque jamás se perdonaría llegar tarde, necesitaba llegar a tiempo, necesitaba hacerlo sino todo se iría a la borda. Se había rendido hace muchos años a ser feliz, había dejado todo lo que tenía y lo había pagado caro así que ahora no iba a rendirse, iba a luchar.

No iba a despegar el pie del acelerador hasta estrellarse porque por Dean iba a hacerlo. Volvería a lanzarse en picada esperando que en el fondo estuviera algo para amortiguar su golpe.

…

Amara caminaba sonriendo por el pasillo flaqueado de hermosos adornos florales mientras las personas la miraban con una enorme sonrisa. Dean la esperaba del otro lado pero ella sólo quería huir, darse la vuelta y correr hasta no ser encontrada, no le importaba si iba con un estorboso vestido y en tacones, tan sólo correría hasta la calle principal y tomaría un taxi.

Su padre colocó su mano sobre la de Dean y Amara seguía sintiendo que no encajaba allí, que algo faltaba y pudo ver que Dean lo notó porque el hombre disminuyó su sonrisa, apretó la mano de Amara en un intento de aferrarse a esa fantasía sobre de verdad corresponderse. Se aferraba a un recuerdo, a la ilusión que en verdad quería estar allí con ella, como la pareja perfecta.

La tomó de la mano impidiéndole huir.

La ceremonia comenzó y todos prestaron atención.

Amara se removía inquieta mirando fijamente hacia todos lados sin importarle qué pensaban los demás, ignorando por completo el sermón del sacerdote frente a ellos, Dean la miraba de reojo, temeroso de que fuera a hacer alguna idiotez y arruinar la farsa.

—Estamos reunidos en éste día glorioso para unir a esta hermosa pareja—habló el sacerdote haciendo que Dean sonriera orgulloso y Amara intentara imitarlo—Bien, tómense de las manos y véanse a los ojos—ambos obedecieron, sintiendo que no encajaban el uno con el otro—Dean Winchester, ¿Aceptas a Amara Godson como tu esposa, para amarla y respetarla en las buenas y en las malas, en la riqueza y la pobreza, en la salud y la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?

—Acepto—habló sin titubear pues si lo pensaba sabía que se negaría.

—Usted, Amara Godson, ¿acepta a Dean Winchester como su esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo en las buenas y en las malas, en la riqueza y la pobreza, en la salud y la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?

Amara titubeo a la hora de hablar. Dean le apretó las manos temeroso de que dijera que no. La mujer vio a Owen en los invitados de Dean y luego miró al hombre frente a ella. Titubeó durante diez segundos antes de contestar.

—Acepto.

—Hay alguien que…

—YO—gritaron desde la puerta.

Un hombre vestido con una vieja chaqueta de la universidad de Seattle, todo sudado y despeinado, se inclino apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento, no entendía la razón de que una iglesia necesitara tantos escalones en la entrada. Todos comenzaron a levantarse de sus asientos indignados por la interrupción.

El hombre respiró profundamente antes de incorporarse en toda su altura y comenzar a caminar a paso firme hacia el altar ignorando las miradas acusadoras. Los novios se soltaron de las manos y lo miraron con la alarma en los ojos, preguntándose qué planeaba, pero el recién llegado sólo caminaba sin detenerse ni titubear, a largas zancadas hasta que se detuvo frente a ellos.

El padre suspiró, no era la primera vez que un ex novio de la novia se aparecía a mitad de la boda. Por lo general, cuando un chico interrumpía la boda era porque de verdad amaba a la novia, con los meses el padre los volvía a ver pero ahora para casarlos a ellos.

—Yo me opongo ferviamente a esta unión—gruñó sin aliento aquel apuesto hombre de ojos azules—Cielos, subir escaleras es agotador—masculló intentando normalizar su respiración— ¿Son necesarios tantos?

—Castiel—susurró Dean, mirándolo como quien contempla a un fantasma— ¿Qué carajos haces aquí?

El sacerdote miró con mala cara al novio, se les olvidaba que estaban en la casa de Dios.

El recién llegado parecía a punto de echarse a llorar, como si las palabras que tenía atoradas en la garganta lo fueran a asfixiar si no las decía ahora. Inhaló profundamente y exhalo con lentitud antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Hace muchos años cometí la mayor tontería de mi vida y no volveré a hacerlo—declaró el ahora llamado Castiel, dando un paso al frente, quedando cara a cara con el novio, el sacerdote esperaba que no se fueran a los golpes—Nunca te dije cuánto te amaba—comenzó haciendo que todos soltaran un jadeo colectivo.

“—Nunca te dije que adoraba verte lleno de grasa después de que arreglabas a Baby, que amaba verte sonreír cuando conducías. Nunca te dije que amaba cuando comías pay y te llenabas la boca hasta parecer una ardilla. Jamás lo hice y es de lo que me he arrepentido todos estos años porque sé que, si te lo hubiera dicho, si hubieses sabido cuánto significabas para mí, nuestra historia habría terminado diferente y no estarías aquí a punto de casarte con ella.

El sacerdote enarcó las cejas. Al parecer no venía por la novia.

—He cometido estupidez tras estupidez desde el día en que creí que necesitaba a alguien más—admitió sin más, estremeciéndose ligeramente ante el recuerdo de Trenton.

“—No lo hagas—susurró colocando su frente sobre la de Dean mientras posaba sus manos sobre su pecho—Huyamos. Recorramos la carretera mientras el viento nos alborota el cabello. Mandemos postales a nuestros padres cuando se preocupen de nosotros, consigamos trabajos en cafeterías para pagar nuestros gastos. Rentemos una habitación mohosa de motel en donde podamos dormir al lado del otro sin temor a ser descubiertos—Dean jadeó al escucharlo, sintiendo como los secretos susurrados por un par de chicos anidaban en su corazón.

“—Sólo toma nuestras cosas y huyamos, Dean. Tú y yo sin lugar a nadie más—Cass se apartó y ambos se miraron—No desperdiciemos más tiempo.

Dean lo miró sin saber qué hacer, miró a Amara que contemplaba a Castiel fijamente y luego miró a Owen que amenazaba con acercarse.

Miró a todos los invitados que se preguntaban que hacía Castiel Novak en la boda, su hermano estaba parado junto a él contemplándolo como si supiera cuál iba a ser la respuesta de Dean, dispuesto a apoyarlo siempre. Samantha estaba tomada de la mano de Gabriel mirando a Castiel con esperanza, deseando que él lo sacara del error en el que estaba.

Dean titubeo mirando de nuevo a Castiel y dio un paso atrás. Los ojos de Cass se apagaron un momento y su boca tembló, como si no estuviera seguro de lo que Dean estaba haciendo.

—Te…te dejaré llamarme bebé—susurró el pelinegro con los ojos llorosos—Ya no puedo perderte. No de nuevo.

Dean miró a Amara y luego a Cass, respondiendo de manera silenciosa la pregunta del pelinegro, rompiendo más de un corazón.

Castiel le sonrió y le acarició su mejilla antes de alejarse pero manteniéndose firme.

—Estaré en el auto por si…por si aceptas—susurró caminando hacia atrás—Siempre fuiste tú al que buscaba en él sabiendo que no iba a encontrarte. Siempre eres tú al que extraño todos los días desde el momento en que dejamos de estar juntos. Siempre serás tú al que voy a amar toda la vida.

Dean se congeló ante aquellas palabras antes de verlo dar media vuelta y alejarse por el pasillo decorado con hermosos arreglos florales.

Vio como Gabriel se levantaba y se apresuraba a seguirlo para que, segundos después, Owen se les uniera. Dean miró a Amara y luego a los invitados sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

…

Castiel se recargó en la puerta del auto e intentó normalizar su respiración, pidiéndole a su corazón que dejara de gritar, que ya habían hecho algo para que él supiera que lo extrañaban, que estaban luchando.

Pero joder, sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento por la cantidad de emociones que sentía en su corazón.

—Cass—Gabriel apareció frente a él y Castiel atinó a abrazarlo—Lo hiciste, Cassie, lo hiciste.

Castiel sonrió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras abrazaba a Gabriel porque era cierto, lo hizo. Pudo hacerlo, pudo ser honesto consigo mismo y con el mundo plantándose ante Dean para decirle que ya no quería perderlo, para decirle que lo quería de vuelta, que quería intentarlo con él y hacerlo bien.

Pudo hacerlo.

—Lo hice—susurró entre lágrimas apartándose de Gabriel—Lo hice, ¿verdad?—Gabriel asintió con una sonrisa—Temo haberme tardado.

—No diré que no porque sí, lo hiciste, casi doce años, Castiel—Cass se ruborizó—Pero lograste venir y decirle lo que sientes y eso ya es un avance—le palmeó la mejilla— ¿Qué harás si no acepta?

— ¿Honestamente?—preguntó colocando sus manos en su cintura—No sé, no puedo concebir una vida sin Dean porque ya la tuve, Gabe, y no me agradó. Pero si él se casa…—miró en dirección a la iglesia—Creo que me dedicare a fotografiar el mundo, buscando su sonrisa entre la gente.

— ¿Castiel?

Ambos amigos se sobresaltaron ante la voz del extraño y miraron en esa dirección; un hombre realmente atractivo, parecido físicamente a Castiel, los contemplaba con los ojos entrecerrados, intentando encajar una imagen con lo que tenía en frente.

Castiel frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza.

—Disculpa, ¿te conozco?

—No. Pero yo a ti sí—admitió encogiéndose de hombros—Dean no vendrá—gruñó, apretando los puños—Lo lastimaste y por tu culpa yo lo perdí—Cass enarcó las cejas.

—Amigo, no sé quién eres pero mis problemas con Dean no son asunto tuyo—gruñó con molestia cruzándose de brazos, Gabriel se colocó a su lado.

Si aquel tipo, el tal Owen, iba a molestar a Cassie, él sin duda iba a demostrarle lo que significaba tenerlo de mejor amigo, desde luego.

—Dean y yo fuimos novios—dijo haciendo que el corazón de Castiel ardiera—Y me dejo porque no le fui suficiente. Pero vamos a volver, cuando se divorcie seremos él y yo. No debiste volver—los ojos del hombre se llenaron de lágrimas—No debiste, era mi turno. Él siempre te va a elegir a ti, siempre serás tú primero en su vida, ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué ahora que todo va bien?

Castiel no sabía muy bien qué contestar ante tales acusaciones porque lo cierto es que no sabía las razones por las que fue en _ese_ momento en el que tomó el auto y condujo hasta Dean. No tenía ni idea y sabía que nunca la tendría.

Lo único que tenía lógica dentro de él era que amaba a Dean más que nada en el mundo, que no iba a tolerar que se fuera con alguien más, que ya estaba cansado de perderlo.

Pero no pudo decir nada pues las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron y la gente salió presurosa. Owen y Cass se tensaron y ambos vieron como la pareja de novios salía sonriendo mientras saludaba al mundo entero. El corazón de Castiel hizo un ruido extraño y se comprimió.

Gabriel ya le había explicado que los corazones no se rompen, ellos se aplastan. Pero en lo que ambos coincidieron fue en que dolía exactamente lo mismo.

Amara miró en dirección a donde estaba el grupo de hombres y suspiró con tristeza, el rostro de Castiel lo decía todo, le decía que debió de evitar que Dean siguiera con esto pero si él lo conocía lo suficiente entonces sabía lo terco que podía llegar a ser.

Cass tragó duro y sonrió mientras intentaba hacer que el dolor de su corazón aminorara. No pudo decir que no lo intentó porque lo hizo, lo intentó.

—Cassie—habló Gabriel mirándolo, temiendo lo que pudiera pasar.

—Está bien—Castiel le sonrió sin más—Ahora tengo que rehacer mi viaje, me brinqué Texas—Gabe sonrió.

—Bueno, si vas a Florida me compras algo en _Disneylandia_ —ambos rieron, ignorando al hombre con ellos.

— ¿Te irás?—preguntó Owen indignado ante la respuesta de Castiel—Le dijiste que lo amabas y ahora te vas—Castiel lo miró sin entender—Sólo ten presente que no te la pondré tan fácil, Castiel. Dean me eligió a mí para pasar su vida—Cass sonrió.

—A diferencia de los demás, yo sé que Dean volverá—admitió, sintiendo la garganta reseca por esas palabras, no sabían si eran verdad—Lo siento, amigo. No sé qué pasó entre tú y él, no sé qué fue lo que te dijo pero te diré la verdad. Dean es mío, yo soy suyo. Siempre estaremos juntos, no importa la distancia—Owen sintió que esas palabras le daban un puñetazo—Tú lo dijiste, siempre voy a ser su primera opción.

A pesar de decirlo tan convencido, Castiel sentía que estaba mintiendo pues tenía miedo de que en esa ocasión Dean no volviera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quien leyó la versión en wattpad, podrá notar que cambié el diálogo de Owen para que tuviera más sentido porque antes realmente no tenía lógica


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aún no es fin, tranqui, falta un poco

> _“Mi amor es tuyo si estás dispuesto a tomarlo, dame tu corazón porque no voy a romperlo”—Eastside,_ **Khalid ft Halsey y Benny Blanco.**

…

Hay días en los que me quedo mirando el techo y me preguntó millares de cosas. Hay noches en las que el insomnio puede más y me imagino el amor correspondido, ese hermoso y desgarrador amor que hace que todo tu ser cobre vida. Hay noches en las que recuerdo su sonrisa y me preguntó qué hubiera sido de mi pobre corazón si esa sonrisa hubiese sido por mí.

También estaban esos días en las que me preguntaba si en algún momento el amor que entregaba sería correspondido. Si habría un día en el que todas esas bellas canciones que me hacen sentir enamorada tendrían más sentido del que tienen ahora y me recordarían a alguien en lugar de hacerme imaginar escenarios pero ¿saben qué? Me encantaba eso porque el sentimiento del amor seguía dentro de mí, porque yo era feliz viviendo una ilusión, enamorada de la idea de ser amada en algún momento.

Tal vez ustedes no me entiendan pero yo sé que Castiel lo hace.

Después de la boda, Cass se dedicó a disfrutar el mundo, porque entendió que el amor estaba en nosotros mismos y la felicidad estaba en esas pequeñas cosas que causaban nuestra fascinación día con día.

Era la maravilla que sentías al ver las gotas impactar en el cristal en días lluviosos, era encontrarle formas a las nubes. La felicidad estaba en cada cosa que descubríamos como si fuera la primera vez, eran esas cosas que hacían que nuestro niño interno saliera a flote, entusiasmado por descubrir el mundo.

Un año después de que Castiel se declarara frente a Dean en una iglesia llegó a NY a visitar a su abuela, preguntándole cómo llevaba el divorcio y vaya fue su sorpresa al verla realmente feliz, como si no tuviera ese constante peso sobre sus hombros de intentar ser la mujer perfecta.

Cass descubrió que planeaba pasar un tiempo en Olympic con Jack y Abbadon para después llevárselos de vacaciones, ella le dijo que la revista en LA era manejada exitosamente por Garth y Vicky y que Castiel no tenía nada de que preocuparse.

Esa vez fue la primera en la que Castiel dijo lo que realmente quería y Amelia lo escuchó atentamente sin juzgarlo ni presionarlo.

Castiel expresó sus deseos de conocer cada rincón del mundo nunca antes conocido, de guardar en fotografías parajes fantásticos que nuestro mundo tenía por ofrecer. Le habló sobre la sonrisa que estaba buscando, que no encontró en EU, y que ahora quería buscar en otro lado.

El entusiasmo de Cass por hablar de lo que amaba, por expresar fascinado sus ideas y los planes que tenía como fotógrafo, hacían que Amelia lo mirara con una sonrisa y con simpleza le extendiera su vieja _American Express_ , con la cuenta bancaria descongelada y separada de la de Trenton.

Cass ya no tenía que trabajar en cafeterías, bares ni tiendas de autoservicio. Y, aunque era un plus a su viaje, Cass siguió consiguiendo trabajos en los lugares a donde iba, la tarjeta la usaba para pagar el motel o los vuelos. Aprendía lo básico del idioma del lugar en donde estaba y…bueno, conocía lenguas de una manera más física.

El pelinegro a veces tenía ataques de pánico cuando se encontraba solo en su habitación, se moría de miedo por el sólo hecho de imaginar a alguien tocándolo. A veces, el rostro furioso de Trenton aparecía en sus sueños recordándole que nunca nadie iba a amarlo como deseaba, que por eso Dean no se quedó.

Castiel solía despertar agitado de esas pesadillas bañado en sudor, dispuesto a disolver el miedo intentando hacer cualquier cosa, lo que fuera, que le recordara que Trenton ya no estaba con él, que se encontraba siendo la perra de alguien en prisión.

El planeta tierra es un lugar hermoso, lleno de tantos colores y tantas estaciones. Siendo compuesto por infinidad de sociedades y castas raciales que te causaban maravilla cuando interactuabas con una costumbre muy diferente a la tuya. Veías las diferentes formas de reaccionar de la gente ante un mismo problema y te impactabas aún más a la hora de verlos solucionarlo. O al menos eso es lo que admiraba Castiel en cada lugar que visitaba.

Pero, lo que más le entusiasmaba de aquel viaje era fotografiar la sonrisa de la gente cuando él las miraba distraídas. Le gustaba tomar sonrisas que iban dedicadas a alguien más intentando encontrar la que le pertenecía entre todas esas pero sin encontrarla realmente.

México, Colombia, Argentina, Perú, Haití, Cuba, Canadá, Alaska, Egipto, África, Australia, Francia, Praga, Italia. El mapamundi que Castiel cargaba a todos lados se iba llenando de colores cada que él coloreaba un lugar que visitaba, aún le faltaban varios pero él no quería rendirse hasta encontrar lo que estaba buscando, hasta sentir que de verdad había sanado por completo. Quería seguir hasta que las pesadillas desaparecieran, hasta que la sensación de nunca ser suficiente se esfumara.

Hasta que el recuerdo de Dean dejara de doler.

…

**Cuatro años después.**

**…**

Ya habíamos estado en un escenario similar hace muchos años ¿recuerdan?

Aquel viejo estudio en Seattle, Washington ya lo habíamos visitado en las mismas condiciones en las que se encontraba ahora pero aquello era diferente pues había muchas personas, algunas adineradas y otras curiosas debido a que la entrada era libre. La noche estaba encapotada con nubes de tormenta que amenazaban con soltar la lluvia en cualquier momento, el frío hacia estremecer los árboles.

Había una diferencia de aquel día al actual y era el color. A pesar de ser noche había verde, los árboles se encontraban llenos de verdor cuyas hojas brillaban gracias a la luz de las lámparas, algunas hojas decoraban la banqueta pero el otoño ese día estaba demasiado lejano pues era primavera, la floreciente primavera que alegraba a todos con sus coloridas flores y su clima tan agradable, era quien reinaba en ese momento.

Volvamos al edificio que estamos visitando, por favor. No hay que distraernos con la naturaleza que nos rodea porque será difícil prestar atención.

Les comentaba; en aquel estudio al que estamos ingresando se encontraban doscientas fotografías de doscientas diferentes sonrisas plasmadas en la pared. Todas esas fotografías de 1mx50cm, decoraban cada espacio en aquel estudio con un pequeño pie de foto aclarando dónde se había tomado y a quién pertenecía.

Las personas miraban fascinadas las sonrisas, a veces intentando adivinar de dónde eran, a veces preguntándose le motivo por el que sonreían. Todas intentando adivinar si alguna era la sonrisa que venía en la invitación.

**Se busca.  
La sonrisa en la fotografía.**

Había un pequeño cartel cada tres fotografías en donde se exponía la sonrisa buscada pero ninguna parecía coincidir, había quien incluso se fotografiaba intentando adivinar si eran aquello que se buscaba sabiendo que no era así. La foto no estaba completa, sólo se veía la sonrisa así que era difícil saber a quién pertenecía.

En un rincón de aquel estudio, recibiendo las amables felicitaciones, estaba el fotógrafo de aquella colección. Castiel Novak.

El hombre sonreía amable mientras mantenía cerca a sus sobrinos, Max y Alicia, y hablaba tranquilamente con sus padres. Disfrutaban del momento, gozando el trabajo que su hijo había conseguido en todo ese tiempo que estuvo fuera y viendo con orgullo lo que había logrado.

—Bien, señor Castiel—habló su padre haciéndolo sonreír—Y ahora, ¿qué sigue? ¿Ya una familia?—Cass se encogió de hombros.

—Ya tengo una familia, papá—habló riendo mientras alzaba a Alicia en brazos haciendo que la niña riera—Con tantos niños no necesito más.

—Ya, listillo—su madre le revolvió el pelo haciéndolo sonreír—Quiero ser abuela de tu parte, Castiel. No voy a durar para siempre.

—Bueno, _Mish_ ya tuvo bebés—aclaró Cass haciendo que Max asintiera.

—Sí, abuela. Tenemos dos ¡ _Cookie_ y _Helado_!—exclamó el pequeño haciendo que todos rieran—Tuvo muchos bebés pero tío Cass dijo que sólo podíamos quedarnos con pocos porque eran demasiados.

Becky comenzó a discutir con Castiel sobre el hecho de considerar que los hijos de su gata eran nietos.

La verdad era que cuando Cass volvió a los EU descubrió que _Mish_ tenía un novio para nada favorable, era callejero y le estaba pegando malas mañas, claro que la señorita no entendía razones porque hasta _Loki_ la regañaba pero ella estaba completamente enamorada. Tanto que hasta le entregó lo que no se le daba a cualquiera.

El desgraciado la embarazó y luego se fue, _Loki_ duró semanas sin acercársele a _Mish_ y Cass estaba vuelto loco, su bebé estaba embarazada. Si eso sentían todos los padres con sus hijas Cass quería tener puros varones, así sólo se preocupaba por un pene, no por el de todos.

La encargada de dirigir la exposición, Renata, se acercó haciendo repiquetear sus mortales tacones de aguja. Alicia y Castiel comenzaron a imitar el ruido que hacía para diversión de Chuck y Becky, era como tener al viejo Castiel de vuelta.

Las cosas mejoraron para su hijo como siempre ocurre al final; las pesadillas se fueron, el miedo desapareció. La luz que Castiel emanaba desde pequeño volvía a encandilar a cualquiera que lo mirara directamente y ambos creían que eso era mil veces mejor que el viejo Castiel.

—Cass, querido—Renata se detuvo frente a ellos y sonrió mirando a Cass de manera casi depredadora, haciendo que Becky pusiera los ojos en blanco—Hay alguien que reclama la recompensa—Cass frunció el ceño.

—No hay recompensa—murmuró distraído mientras volvía a colocar a Alicia en el suelo—No se alejen de con sus abuelos—les advirtió antes de seguir a Renata a donde sea que lo dirigiera.

—Es lo que intenté decirle pero insistió—ambos llegaron a un área solitaria y Renata le extendió un papel—Lamento apartarte de tus padres pero él me pidió que te diera esto—Cass frunció el ceño tomando el papel—Dice que es el dueño de la sonrisa.

Castiel le dio la vuelta al papel que había recibido y sintió el aire atorarse en su garganta.

La sonrisa usada para la propaganda estaba reflejada frente a él y se sintió como un puñetazo en el estómago; un Cass más joven sonreía en dirección a la cámara mientras un apuesto chico de unos dieciocho años le besaba la mejilla susurrando las palabras que siempre causaban esa sonrisa, las palabras que seguirían causándola porque esa sonrisa era suya y de nadie más.

Castiel miró a Renata, contemplando brevemente el escote de la mujer, seguro de que era más prudente hace cinco minutos, y luego volvió a mirar la fotografía en su mano.

—Dime que sigue aquí—susurró con la voz entrecortada, estrujando aquel papel en su mano.

—No, lo siento—admitió Renata encogiéndose de hombros—Apenas me la dio se fue del lugar—Cass gruñó frustrado y se alejó de ella— ¡Hey, Castiel! No puedes irte ahora, la venta de fotografías…

—No tengo tiempo para eso—masculló con molestia.

Esquivó a los invitados que miraban las fotografías en la pared, esquivó felicitaciones y compradores intentando dar con la salida.

Estrujó en su puño la fotografía recibida y descolgó del perchero de la entrada su nueva gabardina beige que compró en su estadía por Milán, colocándosela sobre el traje formal que llevaba, y se apresuró a salir al exterior siendo recibido por la ventisca primaveral que atraía todos esos aromas que causaban alergias.

Castiel se detuvo en la banqueta y miró hacia todos lados, intentando encontrar algo familiar, pero las calles estaban solitarias, los autos pasaban lentamente frente a él y las nubes amenazaban con soltar una ligera llovizna en cualquier momento para regar las hermosas flores que había traído la primavera. Las luces de las lámparas alumbraban intermitentemente cada pocos metros pero no había nada.

El corazón de Castiel comenzaba a llamar a gritos a su dueño, lloriqueaba y gritaba su nombre suplicando que apareciera, que aliviara la soledad que sentía desde hace una vida. Castiel apretó con más fuerza la foto en su mano y se aventuró a caminar hacia la derecha intentando encontrarlo costara lo que costara porque no podía perderlo de nuevo.

Él había vuelto.

El taconeo de sus pies se escuchaba tan fuerte que Castiel sentía que caminaba a través de un túnel. Su gabardina ondeaba con el viento pero él no dejaba de mirar hacia todos lados intentando encontrarlo entre las personas, intentando ver su rostro en la oscuridad como a veces le ocurría. No sabía por qué, pero jamás había estado tan desesperado como en aquel momento.

Llegó un punto en el que se detuvo en una esquina y respiro profundamente, recordándole a su corazón que no podía salir por su cuenta a buscarlo, que ambos necesitaban calmarse. Cerró los ojos y al final decidió caminar sin rumbo fijo, como si eso fuera lo que se suponía que debía de hacer.

Caminó por las calles dejando de buscar, simplemente siguiendo una corazonada que lo llevó a una parada de autobús que Castiel no sabía muy bien a dónde iba a llevarlo, simplemente se detuvo a esperarlo mientras la luz de la farola lo alumbraba y le daba una apariencia un tanto sobrenatural.

Miró la fotografía en su mano un momento más antes de guardarla y asegurarse de que traía efectivo para su pasaje pues el autobús acababa de dar vuelta en la esquina. A parte de él, sólo una señora con sus tres hijos iban a tomarlo así que no esperaba que se saturara. El transporte se detuvo frente a ellos y abordaron en silencio y sin empujarse.

Castiel se sentó hasta la parte de atrás de lado del cristal y suspiró, intentando ordenar las ideas que bullían en su cabeza porque no sabía qué hacer con ellas, ¿por qué aparece y luego se esfuma como el aire? No le parecía justo.

Siempre se levantaba con la esperanza de que Dean volvería sin más una mañana y le diría que quería huir con él, soñaba con ello en ocasiones y no le avergonzaba porque lo que dijo en la boda era cierto.

En su vida no puede haber alguien más que no sea Dean. La gente no logra entenderlo y a Castiel poco le importa porque él lo sabe, él sabe que es lo correcto y ya no importaba que resultara ridículo seguir enamorado de su primer amor. Para ser honestos, ni siquiera Castiel lograba entenderlo pues era demasiado confuso, ¿cómo seguías amando a alguien que no estaba? No tenía lógica, para nada.

Suspiró y vio como su aliento empañaba el cristal; vio los letreros de neón pasar con lentitud a sus lados y vio a algunas personas caminar de vuelta a sus hogares. Castiel no tenía ni idea de a dónde se dirigía pero sabía que tenía que seguir aquel rumbo, que al final lo llevaría a donde más deseaba.

El autobús se detuvo en otra parada y Cass cerró los ojos sintiéndose agotado, como si no hubiera dormido en días cuando por lo general se levantaba hasta las diez de la mañana. Volvió a suspirar, acomodándose en aquel incómodo asiento de plástico que a veces suele ser muy pequeño para la gente alta y provoca que tus rodillas chocaran con el asiento de en frente. Era realmente molesto pues no podías encajar allí.

Cass sintió cómo se sentaban a su lado y gruñó con fastidio, habiendo tantos asientos vacíos el recién llegado decidía sentarse junto a él.

—Hey, hola—saludaron haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran de golpe.

Al alzar la vista, aún con el corazón en la garganta por semejante susto, vio los ojos de aquel verde imposible frente a él.

Era el mismo hombre que intentaba buscar al precio que fuera; aquel tipo le estaba sonriendo de esa manera que cortaba la respiración, una mueca ladeada que sin duda se veía muy bien en un rostro como aquel. Si Castiel lo intentaba de seguro parecería que estaba teniendo una parálisis facial.

El tipo seguía mirándolo, como si aguardara una respuesta, así que Castiel se obligó a otorgársela a pesar de sentir que su corazón estaba a punto de escapar por su boca y lanzarse a sus brazos.

—Hola—susurró, ruborizándose de pies a cabeza mientras sus manos picaban por tocarlo y asegurarse de que era real.

La sonrisa del hombre aumentó y Castiel se sintió transportado a lo que parece dos vidas atrás, mientras iba parado en un autobús con dirección a la tienda de sus padres. Y supo que él sentía lo mismo porque le guiñó el ojo, como si supiera los recuerdos que estaba despertando.

—He visto tu trabajo en el estudio—el hombre atrajo su atención de nuevo— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Cas-Castiel—aclaró mientras aquel tipo le extendía la mano, él se la estrechó.

Castiel sonrió maravillado por la forma de actuar del recién llegado, sintiéndose realmente contento de que le recordara el mejor momento de su vida, el día en que supo que nada sería igual nunca más.

—Castiel, tienes bonito nombre, aunque un poco raro. No recuerdo haber escuchado algo así antes—le sonrió haciendo ruborizar al interpelado.

—Mi mamá hizo una adaptación del nombre del ángel Cassiel—dijo como si no tuviera importancia poniendo los ojos en blanco—Y ¿tú eres?

—Oh, cierto, lo lamento—volvió a extenderle la mano—Mi nombre es Dean Winchester, Castiel sin apellido—le dijo sonriendo.

Ambos sostuvieron sus manos sin soltarlas y las miraron fijamente, asegurándose que de verdad se trataban de ellos.

Castiel deslizó su mano por la muñeca de Dean y sonrió al sentir el viejo calor que creyó perdido hace tiempo, Dean se inclinó hacia él y colocó su frente sobre su mejilla, disfrutando de la sensación de estar tan cerca y tan lejos. La nariz de Dean acarició el rostro de Castiel y éste suspiró con una pequeña sonrisa mientras ladeaba ligeramente el rostro en dirección a aquella muda caricia.

—Tardaste demasiado—susurró, colocando su frente sobre la de Dean mientras entrelazaban sus dedos—Te extrañé.

Dean asintió sin apartarse ni un solo centímetro, preguntándose cómo era posible que encajaran tan bien a pesar de haber transcurrido tanto tiempo separados.

Las manos de Castiel no se sentían mal contra las suyas como las de Amara ni se sentían incómodas como las de Owen. Las bellas manos de Castiel eran del tamaño perfecto y de la forma adecuada para encajar a la perfección con las suyas sin verse mal, eran como las piezas del rompecabezas que ya merecía ser terminado.

—Lo sé—susurró Dean apretando su mano, aferrándose a él antes de que desapareciera—Lo siento—Cass sonrió divertido.

—Siempre te has disculpado cuando te extraño—susurró, mirándolo a los ojos haciendo que ambos sonrieran—Nunca supe la razón.

Dean se apartó un momento para poder pasar el brazo por los hombros de Castiel y atraerlo más cerca con el temor de que se alejara y no pudiera salvar la distancia que los fuera a separar. Castiel suspiró satisfecho y recargó la cabeza en su hombro sin soltar su mano, sintiendo que al fin todo estaba en su lugar.

—No lo sé—susurró Dean, haciendo que Castiel sonriera—Cass…

— ¿Sí?—Castiel se apartó unos centímetros y lo miró fijamente.

El océano volvía a arrasar con todo mientras contemplaba aquellos frondosos bosques en la mirada de Dean.

Ambos volvieron en el tiempo y se sintieron un par de chiquillos enamorados del otro con temor a gritar su amor y no ser correspondido. Se miraron a los ojos como la primera vez y volvieron a poner de cabeza el mundo del otro porque eso hacían ellos, volcaban todo en el contrario hasta hacerlo perder la razón, hasta hacer que todo encajara a la perfección pues eran un desastre pero era suyo. El desastre de ambos. El desastre al que pertenecían.

Dean alzó las manos que tenían entrelazadas y acarició la barba incipiente de Castiel con el dorso de su mano haciendo que el pelinegro sonriera con timidez, olvidando que tenía ya treinta y cinco años y ya no estaba para ruborizarse de esa manera, pero para Dean seguía viéndose igual de adorable como la primera vez en que ambos se contemplaron y él agachó temeroso la mirada.

—Nunca te olvidé—susurró, haciendo que los ojos del pelinegro se llenaran de lágrimas—Nunca pude por más que lo intentara—Cass asintió mientras inclinaba el rostro hacia su caricia—Y te odiaba por esa sencilla razón, Castiel.

El autobús se detuvo en un alto y ambos suspiraron, acoplándose al costado del otro como solían hacer con anterioridad. Dean besó la punta de la nariz de Cass antes de apartarse y levantarse de su asiento con una sonrisa haciendo que Castiel frunciera el ceño y se apresurara a seguirlo, ansioso por saber la respuesta a eso.

Bajaron presurosos del autobús, Dean primero y se giró para tomar de la cintura a Castiel y alzarlo en el aire haciéndolo reír. Ambos pisaron la banqueta y entrelazaron sus dedos sonriéndose mientras comenzaban a caminar por una calle vacía llena de locales que de a poco iban extinguiéndose hasta que un letrero de luces de neón que anunciaba la bienvenida a un viejo motel apareció frente a ellos.

Los pasos de Castiel titubearon antes de detenerse por completo y ver esa luz que no dejaba de parpadear aún siendo imposible saber si tenían o no vacantes.

Dean se detuvo a unos pasos frente a él y le mostró una llave guiñándole un ojo pero Cass no se movió. Lo contempló aún sin entender muy bien qué hacían allí y cómo era posible que el autobús que tomó por coincidencia lo hubiese llevado a Dean y, peor aún, al motel en el que solían hospedarse cuando Cass estaba de visita en Seattle.

—Sólo la rente una noche, Cass—habló Dean tirando de su mano—Quiero darle un uso apropiado.

—No entiendo—susurró el pelinegro mientras lo seguía por el estacionamiento.

Pasaron junto a Baby, que parecía relucir en la oscuridad. Dean caminó directo a esa puerta blanca que estaba en medio de dos habitaciones que seguramente estaban ocupadas por inquilinos que querían dormir.

—No se trata de entender, idiota—se burló Dean mientras abría la puerta—Se trata de ya no pensar. Deja todo fuera. Es martes, cariño, el día mundial de Cass y Dean.

Cass frunció el ceño mientras ingresaba a aquella habitación y contemplaba los muebles desconocidos, las nuevas paredes y esas manchas de humedad que no se iban con el tiempo.

Dean le sonrió, deteniéndose a mitad de la habitación, extendiendo los brazos como si intentara dar a entender un punto, pero Cass no lograba saber cuál. Ladeó realmente confundido la cabeza, haciendo que Dean riera divertido antes de acercarse y tirar de su corbata hasta acercarlo a él.

—Te odiaba porque sabía que nunca iba a poder a amar a alguien como te amaba a ti—susurró contra sus labios mientras se deshacía de la gabardina—Porque ya no veía a las personas, te veía a ti. Lo intenté, Cass. Intenté dejarte ir pero no pude—tomó su rostro con ambas manos y suspiró.

“—Ha pasado un tiempo, cariño. Lo sé, ya no somos los mismos chicos que solían hospedarse en esta habitación—ambos miraron alrededor intentando encajar lo que tenían allí con la habitación de sus recuerdos—Pero quiero volver a empezar.

Castiel deslizó titubeante las manos por el pecho de Dean hasta colocarlas en sus hombros, perdiéndose en el brillo de su mirada y en la forma en que lo contemplaban, como si Castiel fuera absolutamente todo lo que él estuviese buscando en la vida.

—Yo también te extrañé, Dean—admitió sonriéndole, haciendo que el mayor asintiera—Pero tengo la pregunta de ¿por qué aquí? Pudiste llevarme a La Push.

Dean no contestó de inmediato sino que comenzó a titubear antes de colocar sus labios contra los de Cass, preguntándose si era correcto hacerlo en aquel instante.

La chispa de vida que a ambos les hacía falta desde hace un tiempo se encendió en sus corazones y la llama comenzó a danzar a un mismo ritmo. Los corazones de ambos gritaban de alegría de al fin tener con ellos lo que tanto habían estado pidiendo todo el tiempo, sus cuerpos comenzaron a estremecerse ante la expectativa de volver a conocerse, de volver a descubrir sus secretos.

Se besaron durante un largo rato intentando compensar la ausencia que habían sentido, intentando aliviar la añoranza y compensar los besos que no se dieron.

Ambos olvidaron que había quedado una pregunta en el aire mientras caminaban torpemente hasta caer sin gracia sobre la cama. Se convirtieron en un revoltijo de brazos y piernas mientras giraban en aquel colchón desordenando la cama, haciendo bolas las sábanas antes de arrojarlas al piso mientras sus manos se movían desesperadas sobre el otro.

Al igual que un tanque con gasolina, tan sólo bastó una chispa para hacerlo explotar.

Dean se apartó de Castiel haciendo un ruido divertido que hizo sonreír al pelinegro sobre él. Se miraron fijamente, recordando que había una pregunta en el aire que necesitaba ser respondida.

—Te traje aquí porque, de todo lo que pasamos juntos, jamás te amé tanto como aquella noche—Cass sonrió.

“— ¿Nunca has fantaseado con la idea de escapar?—preguntó Dean, haciendo que los ojos de Castiel brillaran—De subirte a tu auto y conducir lejos de aquí mientras las bocinas tocan tu canción favorita y el viento te alborota el cabello. De viajar por carretera, hospedarte en moteles mohosos, sentir que el mundo es tuyo.

Castiel se inclinó hasta colocar su frente sobre la de Dean y acariciando su nariz con la contraria.

— ¿Tú sí?—preguntó Cass, sonriendo.

—Cada momento cuando dices que haremos las cosas cuando volvamos a casa—admitió el rubio sin más, tomándolo de la cintura—A veces quisiera no volver. Que cuando dices casa te refieres a una habitación de motel en donde nos esperan nuestras cosas y una cama que será usada por un par de noches antes de ser olvidada—Cass sonrió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, ¿cómo recordaba aquello al pie de la letra?—Quisiera que nuestra casa fuera Baby cuando no hubiera para el motel, y si un lugar nos gustara demasiado, quedarnos unas semanas…ser parte del mundo exterior.

—Suena una idea asombrosa—Cass se inclinó y besó su mejilla—Huyamos entonces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicación innecesaria de la trama: Cass toma el autobús sin fijarse siquiera en la ruta o algo parecido, Dean se sube a ése autobús porque vio a Cass desde la ventana mientras estaba en alto, así que técnicamente fue una coincidencia que se encontraran...como la primera vez que se conocieron.


End file.
